Para Cambiar y Formar
by Eowynd
Summary: ¡TRADUCCION! AU. Severus/Harry Mentor-fic. Severus viaja al pasado para cambiar el futuro que ha caido en poder de Voldemort. Llegamos al final de este largo camino y de una gran aventura. Sin más que decir, vean que sucedio con nuestros heroes. Porque a veces, los buenos, también se visten de negro...
1. Un nuevo comienzo

**Harry Potter Fic**

**(Snape como mentor de Harry)**

**Severus Snape x Harry Potter**

**Notas de traductora: **la autora en ingles utiliza ciertos términos como: parselmouth, parselmagic y parseltongue, que serian en orden, boca de parsel (alguien que habla parsel), magia de parsel y lengua de parsel (idioma de las serpientes). Así que en el fic Harry es un parselmouth, es decir habla parseltongue y practicara más adelante parselmagic

Todos los (*) que vean tienen explicaciones al final de cada capítulo por parte de la traductora

**Capitulo 1: Un Nuevo comienzo**

Severus Snape abrió sus ojos acompañado de un suspiro. ¿Habría funcionado? ¿Habría regresado? Había tenido lo que se podría considerar un sueño de él mismo volando sobre Hogwarts y luego ingresar con un rápido movimiento a su cuerpo, pero le pedía a Merlín que no hubiera sido un sueño. Desesperadamente esperaba que realmente hubiera sucedido. Sentándose y tirando las frazadas a un lado, le dio un vistazo a su alrededor.

No se encontraba en la esquina de un cuarto en una fabrica muggle abandonada en medio de una ciudad medio muerta. En cambio, se encontraba en sus antiguas dependencias en Hogwarts.

Severus miro hacia su velador y vio la fecha. Era el primero de Agosto de 1991.

Había funcionado.

Un alivio inimaginable lo recorrió entero, un sentimiento tan extraño y poderoso que casi lo sobre paso. Había pasado tanto tiempo desde que había tenido algo por lo cual sentirse aliviado o feliz. Llevo su mano derecha hacia su rostro, para apretar el puente de su nariz y así combatir las molestas lagrimas mientras trataba de respirar por algunos minutos.

Lo último que había visto, antes de despertar ahí, nueve años en el pasado, era Harry.

Un viaje en el tiempo de este nivel, requería de una gran concentración de magia. Muy alta. La cantidad de magia que solo un mago adulto y completamente desarrollado podría dar. Y así, Harry había vaciado su magia desde lo más profundo, colocándolo en el trazado de las runas proveyendo así todo el poder necesario para enviar el alma de Severus al pasado. El maestro de pociones trago con dificultad. Al final, para poder tener un nuevo comienzo, Harry había dado su propia vida.

Después de unos momentos, Severus logro controlar sus emociones y se levanto, llamando su varita hasta su mano.

No tenía tiempo que perder. Había mucho que hacer hoy.

O o O o O

Severus estaba cerca de Slug & Jiggers Apothecary, esperando a que la gran figura de Hagrid entrara al callejón Diagon con el pequeño Harry detrás. No tuvo que esperar demasiado, pronto pudo ver, con un nerviosismo bien escondido, como se aproximaban. Harry caminaba felizmente detrás del amable medio gigante, mirando con ojos asombrados todas las cosas y sonidos del abarrotado callejón.

"Buenos días, Hagrid," lo saludo suavemente Severus, apareciendo en su camino y mirándolos fijamente.

Hagrid se detuvo, un poco sorprendido. "Hola, Profesor," lo saludo alegremente. "Tan solo estaba ayudando a Harry con sus materiales de la escuela."

"Ya veo," Severus respondió de forma cortante, tratando de mantener sus antiguos comportamientos. Miro a Harry y luego regreso la vista a Hagrid, alzando una ceja.

"Oh! Oh, lo siento, Harry, este es el profesor Snape. El va a ser uno de tus profesores. También es el Jefe de la Casa de Slytherin. Profesor, este es Harry Potter."

Harry extendió su mano. "Hola, Profesor Snape."

Severus tomo su mano, y la apretó con firmeza por un segundo antes de soltarla. "Hola, Sr. Potter." Dirigió su mirada de regreso a Hagrid, decidiendo ser aun más directo de lo que normalmente era. "Hagrid, tengo entendido que tienes un encargo que completar. Si lo prefieres, yo puedo llevar a Harry a comprar sus materiales. Seria, después de todo, más eficiente de esa forma. También puedo llevarlo de regreso a su hogar si es que no llegas a tiempo."

Hagrid parpadeo, algo confundido. "Er, bueno, el Profesor Dumbledore me pidió—"

"Realizar de forma segura su encargo y asegurarte de que Harry tuviera sus cosas para la escuela lo antes posible. Como tal, no veo problema en lo que propuse. Tan sólo necesitare la llave y el ticket del señor Potter. Te doy mi palabra de que el señor Potter tendrá todo lo necesario para Hogwarts antes de que termine el día."

Harry miraba atentamente la conversación, mirando primero a Severus y luego a Hagrid.

"Uh, bueno, si está seguro, Profesor. Muchas gracias. Realmente hace las cosas un poco mas fáciles." Hagrid miro hacia abajo a Harry. "'Harry, vas a estar bien con el Profesor Snape y él será capaz de responder cualquier consulta que tengas sobre tus clases. Ok? "

Harry miraba a Severus con incertidumbre, luego miro de nuevo a Hagrid. Era evidente que sentía que no tenía ninguna opción. Así que asintió con lentitud.

"buen chico. Tratare de regresar a tiempo para despedirme, pero si no, te veré en Hogwarts."

Harry trato de sonreír, pero evidentemente se sentía un poco herido y asustado de ser dejado, tan rápido y fácilmente, al cuidado del mago que iba oscuramente vestido y que tenía una mirada tan dura. ¿Cual sería este encargo?

"Ok, Hagrid. Um, gracias por sacarme de esa isla y traerme aquí" dijo Harry.

"No es problema, Harry, y si esos parientes tuyos te causan más problemas, tan solo escríbeme." Hagrid sonrió, como si hubiera tenido una maravillosa idea.

"Okay," respondió Harry, sin darse cuenta en ese momento que no tenia forma de contactarse con Hagrid.

Con cuidado, Hagrid saco de sus bolsillos la llave y el ticket de Harry y se los paso a Severus para luego apurarse por el callejón.

"Bien, señor Potter, ¿vamos?" Severus pregunto, parándose a un lado y colocando una mano sobre su hombro de forma gentil.

Harry trago con fuerza — Severus incluso podría haber ido tan lejos como para clasificarlo como de miedo. "Sí, señor." Harry reviso su lista de materiales de la escuela. "Um, ¿Qué deberíamos comprar primero de la lista, señor?"

"No hay necesidad de la lista. Lo tengo todo memorizado, y además añadiré algunas cosas que harán su vida mas fácil, así que bien puede guardarla" Severus explico mientras lo guiaba hacia la olorosa tienda del boticario. Harry no opuso resistencia, probablemente por no querer arriesgarse a hacer enojar a un profesor tan intimidante.

Mientras caminaban por los pasillos, todos los demás compradores en la tienda se apartaban rápidamente al ver a Severus. Afortunadamente, no había muchas personas allí, pero Severus estaba seguro que Harry había notado la actitud de los demás clientes. Quienes no le prestaban atención al pequeño a su lado, puesto que el pelo de Harry cubría su famosa cicatriz.

Severus se detuvo, mirando la repisa. Harry miraba alrededor de la tienda, de vez en cuando dando pequeños saltos cuando veía partes de animales bizarros en los frascos o arrugando su nariz cuando olía algo particularmente apestoso.

"La lista dice que debes obtener un kit de ingredientes para pociones básicas, pero le recomiendo que compre dos frascos de todos los ítems que están marcados con una etiqueta blanca para hacerse su propio kit. El kit tiene las mismas cosas, pero tan solo trae un frasco de cada uno. Los novatos cometen muchos errores, pero como no tienen ingredientes extras, no se molestan en arreglar sus errores y hacer las cosas bien. No quiero ver que eso le pase."

"De acuerdo, señor, ¿pero por que la lista no nos dice que compremos dos frascos?" pregunto Harry, sintiendo como la tensión en sus hombros se aliviaba un poco, gracias al tono tranquilo y amable de Severus.

"Porque la junta de directores de Hogwarts piensan que los costos se elevaran mucho, en vez de darse cuenta que por unos pocos knuts que le ahorran a los padres, están menoscabando las oportunidades de los estudiantes de aprender." La mandíbula de Severus se tenso con un oscuro resentimiento. La junta ciertamente que había arruinado varias cosas en el futuro, y sabia que lo harían de nuevo si algo no cambiaba pronto.

"Unos pocos knuts?" Las cejas del muchacho se levantaron en duda ante el término desconocido para él.

"Ah, veo que Hagrid no alcanzo a explicarte algunas cosas sobre el dinero." Severus introdujo su mano en su bolsillo y saco unas pocas monedas. Rápidamente explico cuanto valía cada una. Luego de eso, Harry se puso muy tímido. "¿Que sucede?" pregunto Severus.

"es que, no tengo nada de dinero."

"si, lo tienes. Tus padres te dejaron bastante en Gringotts, pero por ahora pagare yo. Puedes pagarme luego si quieres."

Los ojos de Harry se abrieron en sorpresa. "Lo hare, señor, lo hare! ¡Muchas gracias!"

"No es ningún problema, no hay necesidad de ser tan efusivo," Severus comento con simpleza, la efusividad le había recordado que el niño frente a él no era el Harry que él había dejado atrás –o al menos no lo era todavía.

Harry de inmediato se cayó y se sonrojo. Estaba muy agradecido de que estuvieran solos en la parte posterior de la tienda.

Severus condujo a Harry hacia los contenedores vacios que estaban colocados a los lados de las repisas. En un agradable silencio comenzaron a colocar los ingredientes en contenedores individuales (dos de cada uno), para luego colocarlos en el estuche de pociones que sería el kit de pociones de Harry.

"Trata de no realizar hechizos cerca de los ingredientes si puedes evitarlo. Podría afectarlos sin querer. Esa es otra razón para el estuche – actúa como una barrera mágica," le informo mientras cerraba el estuche de cuero negro.

"Sí, señor."

Fueron hacia la caja registradora donde Severus pago para luego salir de la tienda y dirigirse a la tienda de calderos al otro lado de la calle, mientras que el kit de pociones había sido encogido para que cupiera en su bolsillo.

"Ahora, vamos a conseguirte un buen caldero. No uno de estaño, esos se derriten ridículamente fáciles. Idiotas de la junta. Sera de Latón o cobre," dijo Severus, mientras se dirigían a un área más tranquila de la tienda.

"¿cuál es mejor, señor?" Harry preguntó con curiosidad.

"Bueno, depende de si quieres un caldero con mayor estabilidad, entonces el de latón, o si quieres un caldero para preparar pociones más poderosas, entonces el de cobre."

"Um, creo que entonces me quedare con el de latón que es más estable," razono Harry.

"Hmm, no estoy tan seguro. Su madre tenía una gran habilidad para las pociones," comento Severus en forma improvisada.

"¿M-mi mamá?" pregunto Harry.

"Oh sí, ella era realmente talentosa en pociones, aunque era un poco mejor en cuanto a encantamientos."

"¿Usted conocía a mi mamá?" La voz de Harry era suave, como si tuviera miedo de tener esperanza. El verde de sus ojos, pareció oscurecerse con las emociones, detrás de sus gruesos lentes.

Severus cerró sus ojos por un momento, como decidiendo algo. "estábamos en el mismo año y crecimos en el mismo vecindario."

"Wow. ¿Eran amigos?" Harry pregunto con ansiedad.

Severus le dio una pequeña, y triste sonrisa. "Sí."

Harry trago, mientras miraba a Severus. "entonces creo que iré con el caldero de cobre."

"Muy bien. Tengo la sensación de que Pociones será algo que te salga naturalmente si pones el esfuerzo adecuado en ello."

"¿en serio?"

"Confié en mi, señor Potter, tengo la capacidad de notar esta clase de cosas" respondió Severus de forma misteriosa.

En el futuro, Severus y Harry habían dejado de lado su animosidad contra el otro y comenzaron a trabajar juntos. Pronto, se convirtieron en buenos amigos y ambos se sorprendieron al descubrir que Harry, de hecho, era bastante talentoso en pociones, sin mencionar la magia en general. En el decimonoveno cumpleaños de Harry, su magia se despertó por completo, pero había sido demasiado tarde para salvar al mundo mágico que había caído lentamente en manos de Voldemort y sus poderosos tenientes durante el término del sexto año de Harry en la escuela.

Mientras miraba al niño en frente de él, se preguntaba que tan pronto la magia de Harry estaría por completo desarrollada, si él lo ayudaba.

"¿Puede decirme en que me ira mal, señor? ¿Puede sentir eso?" pregunto Harry, totalmente ignorante de los pensamientos de Severus.

La pregunta tomo a Severus un poco por sorpresa, pero complacido. Dejando de lado sus viejos arrepentimientos sobre el niño, tomo la oportunidad que se le estaba presentando.

Severus saco su varita, y luego de colocar unas barreras de privacidad para evitar que otros notaran lo que estaba haciendo, la movió sobre el niño. Harry pudo sentir algo cálido envolviéndolo alrededor antes de que fueran absorbidos por su centro. Entonces Severus golpeo con su varita la frente de Harry. Las cejas de Harry se alzaron y casi se fundieron con su cabello mientras sentía una burbuja invisible salir de entremedio de sus ojos, por debajo de su cicatriz y reventar.

A propósito, Severus coloco una mirada de increíble sorpresa. Tenía un plan y tenía que hacerlo bien.

"Interesante."

"¿Señor?" Harry pregunto nervioso.

"Lo que realice es un hechizo que le dice al que lo realiza el potencial de un individuo y ciertas cosas importantes de su línea familiar. El hechizo del Legado. Apreciaría que no le dijera a nadie que lo invoque. Por alguna razón, algunas personas encuentran oscuro saber sobre las posibles habilidades de alguien y demás." Severus rodo sus ojos. "Como si fuera a limitar a una persona el saber los resultados en vez de darse cuenta de que son nuestras _decisiones _las que nos hacen quienes realmente somos, más allá de _nuestras habilidades o nuestra sangre__._"

Harry asintió lentamente, procesando las palabras. "bueno, yo solo quería saber si es que había alguna materia en la que tuviera que invertir más tiempo. Tengo claro que ser bueno en algo no será suficiente."

Severus le dio a Harry una sonrisa de aprobación. "Razón por la cual hice lo que hice."

Harry miraba a Severus con expectación a medida que se ponía serio y se arrodillaba para quedar a su altura.

"No voy a mentirte Harry, así que escucha bien a lo que voy a decirte, por que el hechizo me dijo muchas cosas. Tú magia es muy poderosa, y tienes un potencial casi ilimitado, pero esta. . . bloqueada, por así decirlo."

"¿Bloqueada?" pregunto Harry, con voz temblorosa. "¿Por qué? ¿Acaso hice algo mal?"

"No, no hiciste nada mal, y que este bloqueada es de hecho algo bueno, si sabes cómo aprovecharlo."

"¿A qué se refiere?"

"Bueno, si tu cuerpo no hubiera bloqueado una parte de tu magia, controlarla te sería prácticamente imposible. Además el que tu magia este bloqueada te permite mejorar la magia que puedes usar y además afinar tu control sobre ella, haciéndola de hecho más fuerte. Y eso es de lo que se trata. Debes aprender control antes de poder usar a pleno toda tu magia, y para que puedas obtener el control necesario, debes practicar y trabajar muy duro en aprender todo lo que puedas sobre la magia."

"Hare lo mejor que pueda, señor. Um, ¿encontró algo más?"

Severus le dio una sonrisa muy leve. "tienes muchos talentos mágicos, aunque varios de ellos te serán inalcanzables durante algún tiempo. Te los diré una vez que seas más fuerte. Sin embargo, hay algunas habilidades que puedes utilizar ahora. Puedes hablar en parsel, la habilidad de hablar y entender a las serpientes; ¿Sabias de esto?"

"Yeah, fui al zoológico antes durante el verano. Le hable a una boa constrictor y. . . como que la ayude a escapar." Conto Harry con su mirada en el suelo, y sus orejas colocándose levemente rosas.

Severus enarco una ceja. "¿La ayudaste a escapar?"

"Y- Yo no quería. Dudley me empujo ¡y el vidrio simplemente desapareció!"

Severus trato de ahogar una risita de diversión. Harry estaba petrificado. "No se preocupe. Señor Potter, eso fue simplemente magia accidental, y lo entiendo; pero regresemos a su habilidad de hablar con las serpientes. Puedes hablar parsel, una habilidad muy mal entendida en el mundo mágico. La gente le teme, por culpa del Señor Oscuro. Hagrid te conto sobre él, asumo"

Harry asintió con sus ojos abierto como platos. "¿Quiere decir, que podía hablar con las serpientes como yo?"

"Sí, así que creo que sería sabio tratar el tema con cautela cuando sea necesario, sin embargo señor Potter..."

"¿Sí, profesor?"

"Aprende cuando revelar tus habilidades, pero no seas presumido. También, nunca trates de _esconder _tus habilidades o tener miedo de que sean descubiertas. Hacerlo no le ayudara ni a usted ni a nadie más."

"de acuerdo, profesor. ¿Así que esta habilidad puede ser útil?" Harry pregunto, intranquilo.

"Muy útil. Los hechizos de curación y protección más poderosos vienen de la magia del parsel, y solo los hablantes de parsel pueden usarlos. Le puedo dar un libro si es que está interesado."

Harry asintió sonriendo. "Me gustaría leerlo."

"También creo que si tuviera una serpiente seria de lo mejor. Pueden ayudarte a enfocar la magia del parsel."

"Acaso Voldemort usaba la magia del parsel?"

Severus dio un leve gruñido. "Él no tenía ni la paciencia ni el deseo de aprenderla. La magia del parsel se enfoca en curar y manipular la magia en beneficio de otros. El señor Oscuro se preocupa sólo por él mismo, ¿por qué perdería su tiempo en magia dedicada a ayudar a otros?"

"Oh," Harry dijo, reflexionando, entonces. "¿Cree que la gente dejara de tenerme miedo por hablar parsel si ayudara a las personas?"

Severus sonrió. "Estaba esperando que pensara eso. El símbolo muggle de la medicina es el Caduceo — dos serpientes enrolladas en un bastón alado— por una razón. Creo que si aprender la magia del parsel y la usa para ayudar a otros les hará más fácil aceptar su habilidad."

Harry sonrió.

"Lo que nos lleva al siguiente tema que descubrí y que debería saber. Tu habilidad de hablar parsel no viene de lo que le sucedió cuando era un bebe."

"¿Que quiere decir?"

"Que no obtuvo su habilidad del Señor Oscuro como algunas personas pudieran estar inclinadas a creer, sino que proviene de su línea familiar."

Fue tan solo luego de la muerte de Dumbledore que ambos descubrieron la línea familiar de Harry y el legado que venía con esta — cuando descubrieron el hechizo de legado. Dumbledore no tenía idea y había llegado a las conclusiones incorrectas, a pesar de sus mejores intenciones. Severus no poda esperar a ver la reacción de Dumbledore cuando descubriera la verdad esta vez.

"¿mamá o papá podían. . .?"

"No. Es algo que se desarrolla dependiendo de cada individuo y como es."

"Es como la genética," dijo Harry, para luego continuar al ver la ceja de Severus elevarse. "Vi a mi tía mirando un programa de televisión sobre desordenes genéticos y cosas así. El desorden quedaba como dormido o algo así."

Severus asintió. "Sí, es bastante parecido a eso. El gen de la lengua de parsel, por así decirlo, está despierto en ti gracias a que lo recibiste de ambos padres. Hay algunas excepciones a la regla, pero no nos adentraremos en eso."

"Es muy extraño."

Severus dio un pequeño asentimiento. "Genética y líneas de familia suelen serlo." Severus se detuvo, tratando de ver cómo mover la discusión en la dirección que él quería.

"¿Señor?"

Severus sabía que estaba poniendo muchas cosas sobre los hombros de Harry de una sola vez y dándole mucho que pensar... pero tenía pocas opciones. Si el futuro podía ser salvado, tenía que darle a Harry todas las opciones que le fueran alcanzables apenas tuviera opción de usarlas. Antes de regresar en el tiempo, Harry le había dicho eso. Le había dicho que quería que Severus le diera su yo más joven todas las herramientas que pudiera, para estar listo y preparado. Y así, Severus juro que lo haría.

Con ese objetivo en mente, Severus había planeado en avance, decidiendo tomar el paso más crucial de la lista.

"Usted es una celebridad aquí, señor Potter. Las cosas que haga serán observadas muy de cerca. La gente asumirá cosas sobre usted y esperara ciertas otras. Quiero que este consciente de eso."

Harry soltó un suspiro. "Hagrid me dijo que era famoso. No le había creído hasta que fuimos al Caldero Chorreante. 'El-Chico-Que-Vivió.'" Harry sacudió su cabeza. "Tan solo soy Harry."

"Lamento informarle que nuca será 'Solo Harry' para el mundo mágico, señor Potter, y va a tener que aceptar ese hecho."

"A usted no parece importarle quien soy. Después de todo no me está tratando como una celebridad." Harry frunció el ceño, como si estuviera tratando de entender los motivos de Severus o de ponerle una etiqueta a como lo estaba tratando.

Viendo esto, Severus decidió hacer un comentario, totalmente honesto usando su voz más suave. "quiero ayudarte por que tu madre era una amiga mía, y veo que ayudarte sería beneficioso tanto para ti como a su memoria. Soy bastante... reservado con quien invierto mi tiempo. En usted, veo un gran mago del cual sus padres estarían muy orgullosos, y deseo ser parte de eso."

Harry estaba visiblemente emocionado. Ningún adulto jamás le había dicho cosas como esa antes, y a pesar de que Hagrid parecía preocuparse por él y lo había tratado con amabilidad, no era exactamente lo mismo que esto.

"Gracias, señor."

"De nada, señor Potter," dijo, antes de girar hacia la repisa y tomar un caldero de cobre.

Luego de eso, Severus desactivo las barreras de privacidad y se acercaron a las cajas a pagar el caldero, para luego encogerlo, meterlo en el bolsillo y salir de la tienda para cruzar la calle. Casi llegando a la entrada, Severus soltó una maldición al ver a alguien a quien hubiera preferido evitar. Rápidamente, tomo el hombro de Harry con firmeza.

"escóndete detrás mío, entra de nuevo a la tienda y quédate fuera de vista hasta que te vaya a buscar, ¡ahora!" le dijo en un susurro.

Harry de inmediato hizo lo que le dijeron, sin atreverse a desobedecer al hombre cuando estaba usando ese tono tan imperativo. Desapareció detrás de las estanterías tan rápido que ni el mismo dueño lo noto.

"Ah, Severus!" lo llamo una voz de hombre.

"Lucius," lo saludo de forma neutral, tratando de alejar los recuerdos del cuerpo sin vida del mago sangre pura, delante de un Draco furioso y lleno de lagrimas.

"¿En búsqueda de mas calderos?" le pregunto en un tono pomposamente suave.

"Tan solo revisando la calidad de los que tienen en stock. Pronto tendré que comprar algunos, después de que inicien las clases, como cada año," Severus se quejo.

"Me pregunto quién será la pobre alma que este año derrita el primero. Mi voto va para el niño Longbottom. Una desgracia de mago si es que he visto uno. No puedo creer que de hecho haya recibido una carta. Dumbledore debe haber movido unas influencias por ahí debido a los padres del niño" Lucius se quejo.

"Probablemente" respondió Severus, pretendiendo estar de acuerdo.

"Bueno, debo retirarme. Draco acaba de obtener su varita y se fue con Narcisa. Yo aun tengo que hacer algunas cosas en el callejón Knockturn antes de regresar a casa."

"Muy bien. Estaré esperando a ver a Draco en clases," dijo, esta vez sus palabras realimente genuinas.

Lucius sonrió y se retiro haciendo una leve reverencia.

Una vez que Lucius se fue, Severus se dirigió a la parte trasera de la tienda donde le dijo a Harry que estuviera. Lo encontró no muy lejos, pero lo suficientemente cerca para escuchar la conversación.

"Señor Potter," dijo "¿Asumo que escucho todo lo que se dijo?"

"Sí, señor. Lamento si no tenía que hacerlo."

"Mientras sigas mis instrucciones y uses la cabeza, no me importa lo demás que hagas."

Harry asintió moviendo su cabeza. "Okay."

"Ese hombre era Lucius Malfoy. Mantente lejos de él si puedes, pero si te lo encuentras y no puedes excusarte de forma educada, mantente firme y se cortes."

"¿Por qué señor? ¿Y por qué no quería que él me viera?"

"Te lo explicare más tarde, tan solo confía en mí cuando te digo que ese no es un hombre sobre el cual te puedas descuidar."

Harry asintió antes de colocarse a su lado, mientras Severus lo guiaba a la tienda de mascotas – Zoológico Mágico.

"Las serpientes están por acá" dijo Severus suavemente, y Harry apenas podía oírlo por todo el ruido de la tienda.

Llegando frente a las vitrinas de cristal, Harry se detuvo, antes de mirar a Severus.

"Pero la lista solo menciona Lechuzas, gatos, y ranas, ¿me permitirían tener una serpiente?" le pregunto Harry "Además no sé si los Dursleys estarán muy contentos conmigo si llevo una mascota a la casa."

"Las mascotas exóticas están permitidas si son aprobadas por un Jefe de casa."

Harry le dio una pequeña sonrisa. "Y usted es un Jefe de Casa."

"Si, lo soy" dijo con simpleza, antes de continuar. "Una vez que haya aprobado tu mascota, necesitare realizar algunos hechizos en ella – para prevenir, que por ejemplo, que envenene a los estudiantes si es que escoges una serpiente venenosa. Con respecto a su. . . familia. . . no necesita preocuparse. Tendré una conversación con ellos."

Harry abrió sus ojos en sorpresa, pero sintió un gran apoyo en sus palabras; sin embargo, no podía evitar sentirse un poco ansioso sobre de que se trataría esta 'conversación'. Harry tenía la sensación que a Severus no le agradaban mucho los Dursleys y se preguntaba por qué. No era como que supiera lo que pasaba en la casa, ¿cierto? Pero, las cartas habían sido enviadas a la alacena debajo de las escaleras. . . .

Harry regreso su vista a las serpientes en las vitrinas antes de mirar alrededor.

"Te dejare saber si hay alguien lo suficientemente cerca para oírte" le aviso Severus.

Harry le agradeció, para luego sisearle algo a una de las serpientes, lo que causo que todas las serpientes se giraran a verlo y le sisearan de regreso. Harry se rio, y Severus deseo, no por primera vez, saber la lengua del parsel.

"Profesor, me agrada esta" le dijo Harry luego de unos momentos, apuntando a una serpiente roja, dorada y negra.

Severus la reconoció como una serpiente coral. Las corales mágicas tenían anillos dorados en vez de amarillos junto a los anillos rojos. Esta serpiente tenía tan solo 25 centímetros de largo, y Severus sabía que le tomaría algún tiempo crecer más allá de los 60 centímetros. Eso, la haría fácil de esconder entre las ropas del niño.

"¿Macho o hembra?" pregunto.

"Es una hembra, señor. Su nombre es Coral," respondió Harry.

Severus sonrió. ¿En serio? Coral, la serpiente de coral mágica. Seguro.

"De acuerdo, trae esas lagartijas de allá. Yo me encargo de ella."

Harry sonrió y miro a las lagartijas mientras Severus se dirigía al encargado de la tienda.

"Hola, profesor, ¿en qué puedo ayudarlo?"

"quiero esa serpiente, la de allí. La pequeña hembra coral."

"Sí, señor" respondió, sin preguntar cómo es que Severus había sabido que era una hembra.

Severus se preguntaba si el hombre creía que iba a usar la serpiente en una poción. Bueno, lo dejaría pensar lo que quisiera. Severus también compro los implementos necesarios para cuidar a Coral. Una vez que estuvo todo listo, le indico a Harry que se acercara.

Cuando salieron, y estuvieron lejos de las miradas de cualquiera Severus hizo desaparecer la caja. Sosteniéndola suavemente, por detrás de la cabeza por si acaso, Severus movió su varita sobre ella, realizando los hechizos de protección necesarios.

"aquí tiene, señor Potter. Manténgala siempre con usted y escondida de las miradas si puede. La gente le tiene una gran aversión a las serpientes, desafortunadamente."

Harry la tomo feliz, dejándole que se enrollara en su muñeca izquierda ocultándola fácilmente con su manga.

"Gracias, Profesor. ¿Qué clase de cosas realizo sobre ella?"

"Un conjuro de protección suave, por si alguien accidentalmente la pisa, no saldrá seriamente lastimada, y un conjuro de intenciones. Confió en que le dirá que solo debe inyectar veneno en su objetivo solo si realmente desea matar a dicho objetivo."

Harry asintió, siseando brevemente en su manga para decirle.

"Muy bien. Vayamos a comprar el resto de sus materiales."

Rápidamente compraron todos los materiales necesarios, a pesar de que Severus insistió en que Harry debía tener nueva ropa, tanto casual, como zapatos y ropa de invierno. Las ropas de segunda mano de los Dursleys serian destruidas tan pronto como fuera posible. También le ayudo a Harry a escoger un libro sobre cómo cuidar a Coral y otro sobre cómo obtener mayor control sobre su magia. Severus estaba seguro que Harry podría leerlos antes de que empezaran sus clases, al igual que sus los primeros capítulos de sus libros de texto — especialmente luego de que hablara con los Dursleys. Harry lo sorprendió al escoger además un pequeño libro de pociones para llevar. Era un libro para principiantes más avanzados que explicaban las reacciones de las pociones y sus cualidades.

"Bueno, tengo que empezar en algún lado, ¿cierto?" pregunto Harry, viendo la reacción de Severus y esperando obtener su aprobación.

"así es."

"Así que, Um, ¿quien enseña Pociones? Espero que no sea muy estricto, pero supongo que tal vez deba serlo si las pociones pueden explotar y eso. ¿Usted dijo antes que los calderos podían derretirse?"

"Sí, pueden, y a menudo es porque los estudiantes no saben cómo seguir unas simples instrucciones anotadas en la pizarra y en sus libros de texto. No sé cuantas veces he tenido que decir en una clase que se suban a sus sillas cuando una poción arruinada cae al suelo, amenazando con comerse sus dedos."

Harry abrió sus ojos con cómica sorpresa. "¿usted es el profesor de Pociones?"

"Sí, y espero que sus calificaciones en pociones sean E's y O's (*), así que use bien su libro y lea cada capítulo de su libro de texto antes de cada clase" Severus dijo duramente, desando poder imprimir en el, de nuevo, la importancia de los estudios. No estaba dispuesto a aceptar un trabajo inferior del muchacho, especialmente cuando sabia de lo que era capaz. Harry debía ser desafiado, y cuando fuera absolutamente necesario, alimentado por esas experiencias. Era crucial.

"Sí, señor" Harry respondió de inmediato, sintiéndose un poco tonto por no haberse dado cuenta antes de que es lo que enseñaba Severus.

"Te daré el libro de magia de parsel que te mencione antes cuando te lleve de regreso con los Dursleys."

Harry asintió, mientras se aproximaban a su siguiente parada en el callejón Diagon.

Al entrar en Ollivander's, Severus fue a uno de los estantes y saco dos cosas.

"Debes tener estos. Los porta varitas son muy importantes y toda bruja o mago inteligente los usa" le explico Severus.

"De acuerdo, profesor," respondió Harry, para luego empezar a mirar alrededor de la tienda.

"Buenos días, Señor Ollivander," dijo Severus, decidiendo llamar a Ollivander antes de que el hombre pudiera empezar con su extraña introducción.

"Ah, Severus Snape. Roble, fibra de corazón de dragón, 30 centímetros. Le esta tratando bien, espero"

"Sí" dijo secamente, su tono indicando que mas conversación era innecesaria.

Ollivander miro a Harry, entendiendo sabiamente el mensaje no dicho.

"Me estaba preguntando cuando lo vería, señor Potter. Pareciera que fue ayer cuando le estaba dando sus varitas a su padre y su madre" dijo, colocando a un lado una caja delgada y acercándose al mostrador de la tienda.

Severus se recostó contra la pared mientras Ollivander hablaba sobre las varitas de los padres de Harry. Sabía que estarían allí por un tiempo, así que comenzó a pensar en todas las cosas que tenía que hacer una vez que hubieran terminado en el callejón Diagon.

"No, no es esa varita" Ollivander dijo por quinta vez.

Harry miraba nerviosamente a Severus a medida que varita a varita iban pasando sin encontrar una que le funcionara.

"todo está bien, señor Potter; a algunos magos les toma más tiempo que a otros" Severus le explico.

Harry asintió, aunque aun lucia un poco intranquilo mientras que Ollivander desaparecía al trasfondo de la tienda.

"Y señor Potter, una vez que obtenga su varita, iremos al banco."

"Sí, señor."

Pronto, Harry finalmente encontró su varita, la varita hermana de Voldemort, justo como la última vez — con chispas rojas y doradas. Luego de soportar toda la palabrería de Ollivander, pagaron por la varita y las dos portas varitas. Ollivander no pregunto por la segunda porta varitas

"Ese hombre es raro" dijo Harry mientras se dirigían al banco, su varita asegurada en su brazo derecho con su porta varitas.

"Bastante."

Harry se acerco un poco más a Severus cuando entraron en el banco, mientras miraba con nervios a los goblins.

"Son goblins; manejan el banco y el sistema financiero del mundo mágico. Trátalos con gran respeto y siempre has una breve reverencia antes y después de hablar con ellos. Nunca les des las gracias, tan sólo di que fue un honor hacer negocios. Tal vez quieras decir algo más sobre por qué fue un honor, pero no exageres"

Harry asintió, tratando de devorar en su memoria todo lo que podía.

Con la llave, ir a su bóveda no fue problema. Una vez allí, Harry fue intransigente en pagarle en totalidad a Severus, e incluso quería pagar algún interés (viendo que tenía suficiente para gastar), pero Severus se negó a aceptar nada más que lo que había gastado. Con eso listo, Severus se giro al goblin que los acompañaba.

"Me permito sugerir que el señor Potter sea llevado a la bóveda principal de su familia. Se de buena fuente que hay allí un objeto que puede sacar antes de convertirse en el líder de la familia Potter."

"Si insiste, señor" respondió cortante, pero sin ser descortés.

"Lo hago."

"Muy bien, por este lado."

Harry miraba a Severus mientras seguían al goblin, pero su atención cambio rápidamente cuando se abrió la bóveda principal de la familia.

"Debería haber allí, una pequeña y delgada caja con escrituras doradas en alguna parte. Ve a buscarla y tráela, pero no toques nada más" dijo Severus.

"De acuerdo, señor. ¿Qué hay adentro?" pregunto, entrando a la bóveda, mientras Severus y el goblin se quedaban detrás. No podían entrar puesto que la bóveda estaba encantada para permitir la entrada solo a miembros de la familia Potter.

"La varita de tú madre. Desafortunadamente, la varita de tú padre no ha sido posible recuperarla del valle de Godric"

Al escuchar eso, Harry duplico sus esfuerzos en encontrar la caja.

"¡La encontré!" grito, desde detrás de la pila de cajas viejas donde estaba oculto.

"Muy bien señor Potter. Ahora salga con ella."

Harry lo hizo, con una obvia reverencia.

Severus removió gentilmente la tapa de la caja. "Tómela, señor Potter. Sera una excelente varita secundaria."

Harry la saco con lentitud, dándole a Severus la parte inferior de la caja.

Un rayo de chispas de colores estallo desde la punta de la varita en cuanto sus dedos la asieron, pero fue un poco diferente de las chispas rojas y doradas que vio en Ollivander's.

"Wow," Harry exclamo.

"quiero que la coloques en tu segundo porta varitas en tu pierna derecha y la mantengas ahí. Úsala solo en emergencias" explico Severus mientras sacaba el segundo porta varitas que habían comprado.

Harry se arrodillo e hizo lo que le dijeron. "¿Cree que van a haber emergencias?"

"Nunca esta demás ser cauteloso, y los magos siempre subestiman a los oponentes a los que creen que han desarmado"

"de acuerdo. Um, ¿sabe cuál es el centro de la varita de mi mamá? Ollivander no dijo cuál era el centro, solo dijo que era de sauce y buena para los hechizos."

"Desafortunadamente, no lo sé. Ollivander no fue el que hizo la varita de tu madre. El tan solo se la vendió. Quien sea el que la haya hecho no le dijo que era el centro, o al menos es lo que tu madre me dijo a mí.

Harry se mordió el labio, para acariciar suavemente la varita de su madre antes bajar su pantalón para cubrirla.

"Quiero que lleves ambas varitas contigo todo el tiempo, incluso cuando duermas. Es un buen hábito que hay que desarrollar. Puse unos hechizos de seguridad en las porta varitas antes de entregártelas. Nadie que no seas tú podrá quitártelas de las piernas o sacar las varitas. Las porta varitas son a prueba de agua, así que asegúrate de limpiarlas ocasionalmente. Las varitas operan mejo cuando se mantienen limpias."

"Sí, señor"

"si quieres que te repita cualquier cosa de lo que te dije hoy, tan solo pídelo. Sé que es mucha información para recordar"

Harry asintió, mientras la puerta de la bóveda se cerraba detrás de ellos.

"El resto de las cosas ahí sólo las podrás sacar cuando seas mayor. La bóveda no se habría cerrado de otra forma" explico Severus, antes de salir del banco y dirigirse al Caldero Chorreante.

"¿Va a llevarme de regreso con los Dursleys ahora?" pregunto Harry mientras la pared de ladrillos se cerraba detrás de ellos y procedían a salir rápidamente del pub antes de que alguien más reconociera a Harry.

"Después de que comamos" dijo Severus, ahora guiándolo a través del Londres muggle hasta un pequeño restaurant "Después de todo, nos saltamos el almuerzo"

"Oh, ni siquiera lo note" dijo Harry tímidamente.

Severus enarco una ceja. "Necesitas comer más. Lo que comes tiene gran influencia en la fuerza de tu magia"

"¿lo hace?" Harry lucia un poco preocupado, y Severus sabia porque.

Otra de las cosas que tenía que rectificar esta vez. En el pasado, la escaza dieta Harry (gracias a los Dursleys) había dañado severamente su magia. Cada verano, la falta de buenas y constantes comidas habían evitado que su centro mágico se desarrollara por completo. El verano era una época importante de desarrollo para los niños mágicos. Le proveía de tiempo al centro mágico para descansar y recuperarse luego de nueve meses de lanzar hechizos y aprendizaje, pero todo esto sólo podía suceder si el cuerpo recibía nutrición apropiada para poder hacer las reparaciones. En la línea de tiempo original, Harry no había tenido un verdadero descanso, y su centro tenía que soportar año tras año de duro entrenamiento sin tiempo para descansar. Era un cuerpo en crecimiento que solo recibía arroz y unas pocas zanahorias. No iba a resultar.

Si Harry hubiera recibido lo que necesitaba físicamente durante sus años en Hogwarts, la guerra probablemente hubiera ido diferente. Después de todo, las vitaminas y los minerales no solo le permitían al cuerpo usar magia de manera apropiada, sino que también ayudaban en el desarrollo físico y mental. Afortunadamente, Severus estaba seguro que podía revertir el daño hecho hasta ahora y prevenir el daño futuro – quisieran los Dursleys o no.

Severus coloco una mano firme sobre el delgado hombro de Harry. Si bien no estaba exactamente desnutrido, a Severus no le sorprendería que estuviera, al menos, anémico. Dudaba de que los Dursleys estuvieran preocupados sobre la ingesta de hierro de Harry, puesto que probablemente nunca le dieron carne y menos una cena completa.

Se dirigieron a una cabina en una esquina del restaurant familiar, donde una mesera algo mayor los llevo y con una amable sonrisa añadió "enseguida estoy con ustedes" antes de desaparecer en la cocina.

"Harry, a partir de hoy, las cosas serán diferentes. Tendrás todo lo que siempre debiste tener, y nunca mas tendrás que rogar por aquello que necesitas — no si puedo evitarlo" Severus levanto un poco la ropa del hombro de Harry, con un leve gruñido de molestia "Los Dursleys tienen mucho por lo que responder"

Harry abrió los ojos con sorpresa y Severus comenzó a sentirse por dentro algo incomodo cuando vio unas lagrimas asomarse en los brillantes ojos verdes.

Dándose cuenta de que sus ojos estaban llenos de lagrimas, Harry se las limpio rápidamente y bajo la vista, sus orejas colocándose sonrosadas, mientras miraba la mesa. Severus lo dejo estar unos momentos y agradeció que Harry lograra recomponerse antes de que la mesera llegara.

"¿Qué es lo que van a querer?" la mujer pregunto con una sonrisa.

Severus respondió primero, comenzando con te negro caliente y un solo cubo de azúcar, para luego sugerirle a Harry un vaso de leche de chocolate. Con una sonrisa Harry pidió eso.

Fin del capítulo I

(*)E's y O's: en inglés las calificaciones son E de "Exceds Expectation" o "Excede las expectativas"; O de "Outstanding" o "Sobresaliente". Así que Snape le dice que esas son las calificaciones que quiere que Harry obtenga en sus clases.


	2. Charlas

Harry Potter Fic

(Snape como mentor de Harry)

Severus Snape x Harry Potter

Autor original: Blueowl

Traductora: Eowynd

Notas de traductora: la autora en ingles utiliza ciertos términos como: parselmouth, parselmagic y parseltongue, que serian en orden, boca de parsel (alguien que habla parsel), magia de parsel y lengua de parsel (idioma de las serpientes). Así que en el fic Harry es un parselmouth, es decir habla parseltongue y practicara más adelante parselmagic.

Todos los (*) que vean tienen explicaciones al final de cada capítulo por parte de la traductora

**Capitulo 2: Charlas**

Caminando al lado de Harry por la calle en Surrey, Severus sabía que lo que estaba por pasar tendría un gran impacto en el futuro. Esperaba no tener que ser demasiado rudo con los Dursleys. . . en realidad, eso era mentira. Esperaba que sí, pero claro que dejaría lo suficiente para que las barreras de protección se mantuvieran, incluso si apenas.

Mientras se acercaban a la puerta principal, Harry lucia ansioso, y Severus no podía culparlo. Antes de tocar el timbre, Severus, desde su bolsillo, saco las cosas de la escuela de Harry que había encogido.

"Aquí están tus cosas. Para desencogerlas, tan solo tócalas con la punta de tu varita, pero recuerda que no puedes hacer magia fuera de la escuela."

"Sí, señor."

"Cuando entremos, quiero que vayas a tu habitación, me esperes allí, y cierres la puerta. Quiero tener una charla privada con tu tío y tía." Los labios de Severus se curvaron con desdén.

Tal vez un solo hechizo fuera suficiente. Algo pequeño, algo indetectable, incluso para magos normales. ¿Tal vez el hechizo de los gases? Ese podría durar meses, y cualquier remedio contra los gases sólo lo haría empeorar. ¿O tal vez pudiera ser un poco más agresivo? No sería nada menos de lo que se merecían.

"¿Señor?"

Severus miro hacia abajo a Harry quien lo había estado mirando con intensidad.

"Hum, no los lastime, ¿de acuerdo? ¿Por favor?"

Nunca le dejaba de sorprender lo mucho que había de Lily en Harry. Incluso luego de todo lo que habían hecho, o mejor dicho lo que no habían hecho, aun así no quería verlos heridos.

"Tratare de evitarlo" sentencio. No podía prometer mucho más que eso.

Entonces, Severus toco el timbre.

La puerta se abrió, revelando la cara de caballo de Petunia.

"¡Tú!" grito, su cara alterándose por la rabia.

"Sí — yo," Severus respondió suavemente, avanzando y colocando un pie en la puerta para impedir que ella se la cerrara en la cara.

Ella permaneció en la entrada, mirando.

"¿Petunia, quien está en la puerta?" Vernon pregunto desde el otro cuarto.

"Es el muchacho y. . . uno de ellos" respondió brevemente.

Vernon entro como tromba, su cara enrojecida justo por detrás del hombro de Petunia.

"¿Van a continuar parados en medio, o nos van a dejar entrar? Saben, la gente puede vernos" Severus comento, sin impresionarse con el gran tamaño de Vernon y su cara, ahora, casi purpura. Harry se escondió un poco más detrás de Severus.

"¿Por qué deberíamos? ¡Los de su tipo nos han acosado sin darnos paz! ¡Primero las lechuzas, y luego anoche!" Vernon gritaba "¡El hombre gigante que se llevo al chico anoche rompió la puerta!"

"dudo que la puerta haya sido tan segura para comenzar" respondió Severus.

"¡Como te a atreves! ¡Dudley ha quedado traumado de por vida!"

"Estoy seguro. Ahora, ¿nos quedaremos aquí todo el día, convirtiéndonos en un espectáculo para los vecinos, o van a dejarnos entrar?"

Petunia bufo. "Bien." Se hizo a un lado, dejándolos entrar, para luego cerrar rápidamente la puerta de un portazo. "¿Qué es lo que quieres?" pregunto con rudeza.

Vernon tenía sus manos en puños y el ceño fruncido.

"Señor Potter." Severus miro a las escaleras.

"Sí, señor" Harry se apresuro hacia arriba, no queriendo arriesgarse a mirar atrás, a pesar de haber visto a Dudley esconderse detrás del sillón.

Severus y los Dursleys escucharon cerrarse la puerta.

"No voy a molestarme en sugerir que nos sentemos, porque quiero hacer esto rápido. Entiendo que tengan cierto desprecio por mi mundo y pudiera haber sido capaz de... simpatizar con eso, pero ahora el hecho es que — no lo hago, porque me importa una mierda. De ahora en adelante, van a tratar al señor Potter como un ser humano y no como un invitado indeseado que esconden en el sótano o en… una alacena" Severus miro hacia la pequeña puerta bajo las escaleras y gruño. "no espero de ustedes que sean amables, sino simplemente adultos responsables. Pueden ser responsables, ¿cierto? Le darán tres completas y balanceadas comidas de ahora en adelante, y no lo encerraran en ninguna parte – sin importar si es la alacena o su cuarto. Y dejaran sus cosas en paz y en su cuarto también. Tampoco tendrán al señor Potter haciendo más de tres horas de labores domesticas a la semana — podría sugerir que le tocara colocar la mesa para comer y el jardín, lo que es justo. Si descubro que lo están tratando como lo hicieron en el pasado, tengo formas secretas e indetectables, para hacer su vida miserable. Lo prometo."

Vernon estaba temblando de rabia, mientras que Petunia se iba colocando cada vez más blanca.

"¡T-tú no ti-tienes derecho a decirnos esas cosas!" Vernon declaro. "¡Le hemos dado un techo, ropa y comida al chico por años y hemos tenido que soportar su subnormalidad!

Severus enarco una ceja en forma sarcástica. "Todo desde la nobleza de su corazón, por supuesto."

"¡No nos dieron elección! ¡Y él fue corriendo a la alacena, bajo su propia voluntad, tan pronto como llego aquí! ¡No podíamos llevarlo al cuarto extra sin que gimiera!" Petunia chillo.

"¿Acaso se te ocurrió pensar por qué, tu mujer terca? ¡Había sido testigo del asesinato de su madre en un lugar así, y los recuerdos aun estaban frescos! ¡Por supuesto que buscaría refugio en un lugar cerrado y pequeño! ¡Cualquier niño lo habría hecho!"

Petunia inhalo con fuerza e incluso Vernon se cayó. Severus escucho a Dudley dar un gritito detrás del sofá.

"Pero ustedes tomaron su refugio, que hubiera sido temporal si se hubieran molestado en ayudarlo, y lo convirtieron en una prisión – ¡colocando cerraduras por las barbas de Merlín! Y ustedes dicen que mi gente es barbárica y medieval. Patético." Sacudiendo su cabeza, Severus dio unos pasos por el living, sacando su varita.

"¡No comiences a hacer de tus anormalidades aquí!" Vernon vociferó.

Severus no le prestó atención y moviendo su varita hacia la figura escondida detrás del sofá dijo "_Finite_."

Dudley dio un gritito, agarrándose el trasero y saliendo de detrás del mueble.

"¡Dudley!" chillo Petunia, corriendo hacia él mientras Vernon lanzaba su puño de carne a Severus. Severus fácilmente lo esquivo haciéndose a un lado.

"¡S- Se fue!" Dudley chillo, sus ojos abiertos en asombro. "¡Ya no está más, l-la cola de cerdo!"

Vernon se tropezó hacia adelante al tratar de golpear a Severus.

"Ahora que tienen una cosa 'anormal' menos de la que preocuparse, prometerán hacer lo que les he dicho con respecto al señor Potter, de otra forma le regresare la cola de cerdo y llevare a cabo _mi promesa_. ¿Entendido?" pregunto Severus, irradiando su magia desde su centro mágico para darle más énfasis.

"Está bien – está bien, lo prometemos" Petunia dijo temerosa "¡Ahora lárgate!"

"Gracias. Me retirare una vez que haya hablado con el señor Potter."

Con eso, Severus subió las escaleras.

**O o O o O**

Severus abrió la puerta y encontró a Harry con una lechuza blanca como la nieve con una pequeña carta. Las cosas del chico aun estaban reducidas y estaban sobre el destartalado escritorio al lado de la arruinada cama.

"Señor, ella estaba aquí cuando llegue, y mire, ¡Hagrid me escribió!" dijo Harry, bastante excitado "Mire, ¡dice que es un regalo atrasado de cumpleaños para mí!"

Severus vio de nuevo a la lechuza, la que reconoció como Hedwig. Harry siguió su mirada, y su excitación de pronto comenzó a bajar.

"Puedo quedármela, ¿verdad?" Pregunto, aunque sus ojos se pusieron tristes. Suspiro. "La lista solo mencionaba una mascota por estudiante. No puedo tener dos, ¿cierto?" su voz sonaba resignada.

Severus entrecerró sus ojos mientras pensaba. "Hablare con el director y le explicare la situación. Coral es el caso especial. Si el director puede ver cuánto vas a necesitarla y como te ayudara, puede que esté dispuesto a hacer una excepción, y le autorice a tener dos mascotas. Se han hecho excepciones para los estudiantes en el pasado, así que usted no sería el primero."

Harry lo miro con esperanza.

"Pero no le prometo nada. Si él dice que no, no hay nada que pueda hacer, pero puede estar seguro de que la lechuza estará bien atendida. Puedes tenerla por lo que resta del verano, pero llegando Septiembre, tendrá que aceptar lo que el director decida."

Harry asintió, acostumbrado a las decepciones pero deseoso de tener esperanza. La lechuza ululo.

"No deseo fomentar un encariñamiento, pero ella necesita un nombre" Severus comento luego de un momento.

"entiendo que tal vez no pueda quedármela, y ella también lo entiende" dijo Harry, mirando a la lechuza. "¿Cierto?" La lechuza asintió "¿Ve?"

"Ciertamente. Bueno, para ideas de nombres, le sugiero el libro de historia que compramos hoy."

"De acuerdo, profesor" dijo Harry, para luego mirar a la puerta de su cuarto. "Hum, Como fue la..."

"¿La discusión?" Severus finalizo con una mueca.

Harry asintió.

"Tal como imagine" respondió "Están ilesos y su primo ha sido des-colado."

Los ojos de Harry brillaban con diversión. Severus estaba impresionado con el auto control del chico.

"Pronto le mandare el libro de magia de parsel, así como unas pocas pociones que espero que beba"

"¿Pociones? ¿Qué es lo que hacen?"

"Son pociones de un plan de nutrición que hice para usted. Cuando lea su libro de texto del colegio, encontrara dos de las tres que le estaré enviando."

"¿Por qué debo de tomarlas, señor?" pregunto Harry frunciendo el ceño.

"¿realmente debe preguntar? ¿Cuántos chicos de tu edad son más pequeños que tú? ¿Cuántos son más fuertes?"

Harry bajo la cabeza con vergüenza y pena.

"No es culpa suya, Potter," Severus continuo, un poco arrepentido. Tenía que recordar ser honesto, no directamente brutal.

"¿Acaso mi magia se ha visto afectada, como... sobre lo que estaba diciendo más temprano? ¿Sobre la comida?" Harry pregunto suavemente, abatido.

"No, pero si las cosas hubieran seguido así, probablemente lo hubiera hecho. Espero que comas todas sus comidas de ahora en adelante y si los Dursleys te quitan comida como claramente lo han hecho en el pasado, lo sabré. Y vendré a rectificar esa situación, si es que llega a presentarse."

Harry parpadeo.

"Los Dursleys saben que las consecuencias serán… poco placenteras si hacen algo de lo que les dije que no debían hacer. Les di una justa advertencia." Severus sacudió su cabeza. "Es una desgracia que necesitan semejante coerción para hacer lo que se supone que deberían hacer, pero las personas son egoístas, miedosas y orgullosas. Por lo tanto, le pregunto si le puedo dar algo."

"Ya me ha dado demasiado, profesor," dijo Harry, asombrado de que el profesor ahora le estuviera preguntando si le podía dar algo mas, sin importar lo que fuera.

"Esto no es solo concerniente a los Dursleys, señor Potter. Concierne a cualquiera que desee hacerle daño o mal"

Harry frunció el ceño. No estaba seguro de si le gustaba a donde estaba yendo esta conversación.

"¿de qué está hablando señor?"

"¿Qué tanto te dijo Hagrid sobre el Señor Oscuro?"

"bueno, dijo que había sido muy malo. Que había reunido seguidores y demás, que había asesinado a aquellos que se le oponían. Él me dijo sobre… esa noche de Hallowen." Harry toco su frente, sus dedos frotando la cicatriz. Harry cerró sus ojos, para luego abrirlos de nuevo y mirar a Severus. "Pero eso fue la mayor parte. ¿Hay algo más que no me haya dicho? No parecía muy cómodo con el tema. Tuve que convencerlo que me dijera todo lo que me conto."

"El Señor Oscuro no está muerto" Severus decidió ir directamente al punto, puesto que al parecer Harry estaba listo para eso – incluso parecía apreciarlo.

"Hagrid tampoco lo cree."

"No es que solamente crea que no está muerto. Sé que no lo está."

Harry trago fuerte, rápidamente dándose cuenta de las implicaciones de las palabras de su profesor.

"No estoy diciéndote esto con el fin de asustarte, sino para prepararte, porque hay personas en el mundo mágico que lo quieren _a él _de regreso y _a ti fuera"_

Harry frunció el ceño, sus cejas arrugadas "¿Como Lucius Malfoy? ¿Es por eso que no quería que él me viera?"

"Sí"

Harry movió su cabeza, todavía pensando "Pero ¿Qué podría haber hecho? Es decir, usted estaba allí además de otras personas. ¿Se hubiera atrevido a hacer algo en plena luz del día?"

"No quería que lo viera conmigo. Soy el padrino de su hijo. Hubiera complicado las cosas."

Severus podía decir que el cerebro de Harry estaba digiriendo lo que decía tratando de encontrar todas las implicaciones y lo que hubiera detrás. Bien. Quería que Harry usara su cabeza e hiciera un hábito de descubrir cosas. Cosas ocultas bajo las primeras aparentes causas o razones. También haría las cosas más fáciles para él más adelante si Harry sabía toda la verdad.

"De acuerdo, profesor. ¿Qué era lo que quería darme?" pregunto Harry, con algo de incertidumbre.

"Esto," respondió, mostrando una simple cadena de plata.

"¿Qué es esto, señor? Es decir, ¿Qué es lo que hace?"

Severus le dio una pequeña sonrisa. El chico aprendía rápido.

"Me avisara si es que estas en peligro y me dirá de su ubicación en caso de que sea necesario."

"Oh. Bueno, supongo que es una buena idea," dijo Harry tomando el collar "Hum, ¿asumo que es lo mismo que con los porta varitas?"

"Así es, mantenlo contigo todo el tiempo. También eres la única persona que puede removerlo, o incluso levantarlo, una vez que te lo hayas colocado."

"¿Levantarlo?"

"no querríamos que alguien te estrangulara con él, ¿cierto?"

Harry rápidamente negó con la cabeza, recordando que tan seguido Dudley lo agarraba por el cuello de la ropa cuando lograba atraparlo y lo difícil que era respirar cuando su ropa apretaba contra su garganta. Prefería que lo golpeara, a que Dudley tirara así de nuevo, pero claro que también prefería a que Dudley le agarrara por el cuello a que lo hiciera el tío Vernon. Inconscientemente Harry puso su mano en la garganta y gentilmente se masajeo el cuello. Los ojos de Severus, se entrecerraron un poco, pero no dijo nada sobre eso.

"Recuerda que no puedes hacer magia fuera de la escuela, a menos que tu vida este en peligro, pero eso no quiere decir que no puedas leer sobre ella" dijo Severus, decidiendo que era necesario mover la conversación a terrenos menos escabrosos.

"Sí, señor. Leeré todo lo que pueda."

"Muy bien. Sería tan bien muy beneficioso que practicara usando la pluma. Después de que haya leído un capitulo, resúmalo en un pergamino. He notado que los alumnos, nacidos de muggle o estudiantes criados en el mundo muggle, tienen un gran problema para poder escribir bien al comienzo. Lo cual es muy desafortunado para ellos, puesto que descuento nota por letras inentendibles y tareas con manchas de tinta. Si desea demostrarme que merece una E o una O, o incluso una A, tengo que empezar por ser capaz de _leer lo que escribiste_."

"Lo entiendo, señor, pero..." Harry se detuvo, tratando de Organizar sus pensamientos "No conozco la escala de notas. Debí haber preguntado más temprano, lo siento."

"Esta disculpado señor Potter" respondió suavemente "La escala, desde lo más bajo a lo más alto: T-Trol, D-Desastroso, P-Pobre, A-Aceptable, E-Excede Expectativas, y O-Optimo" (*)

Harry asintió mientras Severus miraba de nuevo alrededor del pequeño cuarto. Sería una existencia bastante espartana para Harry antes de que empezara la escuela, pero sería mejor que la vida en la alacena que había tenido hasta entonces. Severus pensó en realizar algunos hechizos para mejorar los objetos de la habitación, pero se decidió por la ruta más práctica.

Moviendo su varita, el maestro de pociones silenciosamente realizo un _reparo_. Rápidamente los sonidos de asombro de Harry le recompensaron, al ver como la destartalada cama se nivelaba, el escritorio recuperaba su acabado original, la pata de la silla se enderezaba, y otras pequeñas cosas se reparaban ellas mismas. El cuarto seguia siendo desabrido, pero ya no era, al menos, patético.

"¡Wow, gracias profesor!" exclamo Harry "¡eso fue lo más increíble que visto nunca!"

"No hay necesidad de ser tan efusivo, señor Potter" le advirtió, aunque la breve sonrisa en sus labios ayudo a suavizar la rudeza de la voz "De todos modos no es nada"

Harry sonrió tímidamente.

"¿tiene alguna otra pregunta antes de que me vaya?" le pregunto Severus mientras sacaba el ticket del tren y se lo extendía.

"¿Dónde está la plataforma nueve y tres cuartos?" pregunto Harry, leyendo el elaborado ticket y ladeando la cabeza al leer tres cuartos.

"Esta mas allá de la barrera entre las plataformas nueve y diez. Cuando llegue a las estación de King's Cross, simplemente camine entre las pared entre el nueve y el diez. La pared es una ilusión, así que simplemente camine a través de ella. Lo llevara hasta el expreso de Hogwarts."

"De acuerdo," dijo Harry, tratando de no sonar muy incrédulo

"Llegue temprano para tener un buen asiento y evitar la multitud."

"Sí, señor" Harry se enderezo un poco, tratando de verse más alto. No tenia más preguntas y le iba a dejárselo saber al profesor para que pudiera irse. "Gracias, Profesor," le agradeció con sinceridad

Severus le dio una breve inclinación de cabeza, reconociendo su gratitud y a modo de despedida. "Lo veré el primero de Septiembre, señor Potter. Espere el libro de magia de parsel y las pociones en unas pocas horas. Si tiene dudas sobre cualquier cosa, mándeme una carta con su lechuza. Ella me encontrara."

Harry asintió, sintiéndose un poco inseguro sobre que hacer ahora que el profesor se iba. ¿Debería acompañarlo hasta la puerta principal?

"Me mostrare la salida yo mismo. No creo a que su tío y tía les moleste que se quede aquí hasta la cena" dijo.

"De acuerdo, señor. Adiós, y gracias de nuevo"

Severus se despidió con un movimiento de su mano mientras salía del cuarto "Hasta Septiembre, señor Potter." Con eso, cerró la puerta del cuarto y se dirigió hacia los Dursleys.

Después de una breve declaración a Vernon, informándole que él llevaría a Harry a la estación King's Cross el primero de Septiembre en cualquier momento en que Harry dijera que quería irse, el oscuramente vestido maestro de pociones finalmente se fue — para el alivio de los Dursleys.

**O o O o O**

Severus sabía que habría repercusiones que tendría que enfrentar por haber ido al callejón Diagon e involucrarse con Harry como lo había hecho. Así que cuando un elfo domestico se le apareció al instante en que se apareció en sus aposentos desde la red flu en Hogsmeade, no estuvo para nada sorprendido.

"Maestro Severus Snape señor, Director Dumbledore señor pide que se reporte a su oficina."

"Por supuesto" respondió suavemente "Iré en un momento."

Con una reverencia, el elfo de Hogwarts desapareció.

Severus se apresuro a su repisa de pociones y saco las pociones de nutrientes para Harry antes de llamar el libro de magia de parsel que le había prometido.

"Mitones," llamo suavemente.

-Pop-

"¿Sí, maestro?" una elfina le pregunto mientras Severus escribía una nota.

Mitones era una pequeña elfa domestica, que por alguna razón, había decidido unirse a Severus. Ella había sido una elfa de Hogwarts, pero tan pronto como Severus se había convertido en profesor, había decidido servirlo a él y volverse su elfa personal.

"Pon estos objetos en una caja y adjunta esta nota. Luego lleva el paquete a Furia y dile que debe ser entregado a Harry Potter en Surrey," dijo, dándole los objetos.

Furia era su lechuza halcón norteña que vivía en la lechuceria, ya que los calabozos no eran lugar para una lechuza.

"Si, señor" dijo con un saltito. No era algo de todos los días que Severus tuviera una tarea para ella, puesto que no era de pedirle a los demás por cosas que podía hacer él mismo "Se hará como el señor dice"

"Gracias, Mitones."

Ella hizo una reverencia y se marcho.

Severus se enderezo y se giro hacia la chimenea, preparándose mentalmente para lo que estaba por venir.

La última vez que había visto a Dumbledore... vivo...

Severus se detuvo. No podía permitirse lamentar el pasado. Aún no había sucedido en esta línea de tiempo – **y no sucedería de nuevo.**

Pero Severus no pudo evitar que su mente pensara en el pasado, escenas de ese día sucediéndose violentamente en los ojos de su mente. Tuvo que luchar contra la bilis que quería subir por su garganta. Nadie debería morir de esa forma, y mucho menos un líder como Albus.

Exhalando suavemente, uso oclumencia, levantando calmadamente las solidas paredes de su mente detrás de las cuales enterró los dolorosos y horribles recuerdos. Sucesos que no se repetirían; moriría antes de permitir que eso pasara.

Cuando estuvo seguro de estar bajo control, tomo un puñado de polvos flu y entro en la chimenea, desapareciendo en una llamarada verde.

**O o O o O**

Entro en la excéntrica oficina cuya atmosfera ahora le parecía casi extraña. Habían sido dos años desde que había estado aquí y en esta oficina.

Miro al escritorio, donde encontró al director firmando varios documentos.

"¿Quería verme, director?" pregunto, suavemente anunciando su presencias – aunque sabía muy bien que Albus ya estaba consciente de esta.

"¡Ah, Severus! Sí, por favor, siéntate." Miro hacia arriba, viendo a través de sus lentes de media luna. Sus ojos tan amables como siempre, pero también había algo más. ¿Desconcierto?

El maestro de pociones hizo lo que se le dijo, sentándose como lo hizo tantas veces antes, Firme y derecho.

Colocando a un lado un montón de papeles, Albus sostuvo un canasto con dulces. "¿Dulce de Limón?"

Severus estaba muy tentado de tomar uno, pero sería algo tan impropio de sí que podría causar que Albus tuviera un ataque. Los rechazo educadamente.

Pareciendo decepcionado, el director puso a un lado el canasto luego de tomar un dulce el mismo.

"Bien, tuve una conversación muy interesante con Hagrid hace unas horas" el mayor, mucho mayor, hombre comenzó.

"Me lo imagino" Severus dijo lacónicamente.

"Tengo curiosidad, Severus, ¿Por qué fuiste al callejón Diagon?" continúo, sin prestar atención a la brevedad del profesor más joven.

Severus no respondió de inmediato, pensando en como era la mejor manera de manejar esto. No podía decirle a Albus la verdad, eso era obvio. Empezaría a hacer muchas preguntas y podría complicar las cosas que era mejor que Severus manejara por sí mismo.

"Tenia... curiosidad" respondió finalmente.

"¿sobre Harry?" Los ojos de Albus parpadearon brevemente.

"Sí."

"¿Así que fuiste a verlo por ti mismo? ¿Pero por qué decidiste relevar a Hagrid y llevar a Harry a comprar sus materiales contigo? ¿Tenias tanta curiosidad como para pasar el día entero con el niño?"

Severus sabía que tenía que tratar el tema con cuidado. Tenía que hacerlo creíble. Muy creíble.

"Al principio, tan solo quería determinar la actitud del muchacho y luego continuar mi camino, pero luego de ver su condición física y su vestimenta..." el tono de Severus se volvió oscuro y peligroso.

Albus rápidamente se inclino hacia adelante, en sus ojos crecía la preocupación. "Por favor, continua, Severus."

"El chico está mal alimentado y estaba vestido con ropas desgastadas que eran al menos tres veces más grande que él."

Los ojos del director se abrieron sorprendidos.

"Sentí que sería mejor si me encargaba del asunto y me aseguraba de que las cosas no fueran peores de lo que ya me podía imaginar."

"¿Qué descubriste?" pregunto Albus, temeroso de oír la respuesta, pero necesitando saberlo.

"Lo suficiente para, ya haberle enviado al niño, varias pociones" Severus sonó casi burlón "Le estare enviando tres pociones cada semana para que beba."

Albus exhalo suavemente, sus arrugas volviendo se mas marcadas mientras fruncía el ceño. "¿Qué tan malo es?"

"Nada que no pueda reparar, pero si las cosas se hubieran mantenido así, el próximo año en esta fecha no habría sido capaz de decir lo mismo."

Albus cerró sus ojos, con dolor y culpa creciendo en su interior, más fuertes que un Cola cuernos húngaro. Tendría que haber escuchado a Minerva, pero no había nada que pudiera hacer ahora.

"Ya tuve una... conversación con los Dursleys. Los malos tratos sobre el no continuaran. El señor Potter tendrá comidas completas y dormirá en una verdadera cama de ahora en adelante."

"¿Una verdadera cama?" el director pregunto con alarma, sus ojos abriéndose mientras otra emoción surgía desde su interior.

Escándalo.

Desafortunadamente, Severus no comprendió del todo la extensión de la furia que brillaba en los ojos del anciano, y rápidamente contesto "Oh sí, el señor Potter ha estado durmiendo en una alacena por los últimos diez años. Los Dursleys lo instalaron en el cuarto sobrante luego de la primera carta" sentencio cortante, teniendo que controlar su propio disgusto hasta que un instante después estuvo de nuevo en control.

La magia exploto, y fue solo gracias a un siglo de uso de magia lo que evito que todas las cosas del director explotaran espectacularmente desde sus repisas y el escritorio. Y aún así, su auto control no fue lo suficientemente bueno para evitar que la librería detrás de él explotara, y ahora había páginas girando alrededor de él en una poderosa e intimidante muestra de su antiguo poder.

Albus se inclino hacia adelante, su cabeza gacha, tratando de controlar su magia — magia que todavía ondulaba a través del aire haciendo que su cabello y ropa se movieran en una forma pulsante. Su mano izquierda estaba apoyada sobre su escritorio mientras la derecha estaba hecha un puño apoyada sobre el centro de su pecho. Fawkes lo miro preocupado antes de chillar y volar hacia él, aterrizando en su hombro izquierdo para luego bajar su cabeza emplumada y enterrar cariñosamente su pico en el blanco pelo del hombre.

Severus estaba sin palabras.

Jamás había visto a su mentor tan... furioso.

Las carta de los estudiantes eran enviadas de forma automática, y no fue hasta que después de que Harry no respondiera la primera carta, que McGonagall miro lo que estaba escrito en estas. La primera carta que ella vio estaba dirigida a: 'Sr. H. Potter, El Cuarto más pequeño, 4 de Privet Drive.' No había sabido de la alacena, así que no había sido capaz de decirle al director.

En el futuro de Severus, el director había sabido que las cosas no estaban del todo bien en la casa de los Dursleys, pero no había sabido hasta que punto. Había estado inquieto, pero la guerra estaba en pleno movimiento y no había mucho que pudiera hacer.

"¿Cómo esta Harry?" el mago más viejo, pregunto mientras controlaba su magia, los papeles cayendo alrededor de él.

"¿Mentalmente?" Severus pregunto con suavidad, un poco nervioso de causar otra explosión de magia accidental del anciano. Su mentor aun tenía que levantar la cabeza, pero dio un leve asentimiento, así que se apresuro a decir "Sana y fuerte hasta donde pude ver."

"Estas... complacido con lo que encontraste" comento Albus, sus hombros relajándose un poco, pero su voz revelando la sorpresa que se asomaba en su rostro. Fawkes se enderezo un poco, pero se quedo en el hombro de su humano.

Severus no negó el comentario, pero cambio de tema, decidiendo rápidamente alejarse del trato de Harry por parte de los Dursleys. No quería ver de nuevo a un furioso Dumbledore.

"Descubrí que el chico es un hablante de parsel" dijo con calma.

Ese pedazo de información la última vez no había sorprendido al anciano, ¿por qué lo haría ahora?

"¿_Qué_?"

Si la situación hubiera sido diferente, podría haberse reído ante el asombro del director, pero no podía encontrarlo divertido ahora mismo, cuando vio un flash de miedo en los normalmente brillantes ojos azules.

En ese instante, Severus supo que tenía que cambiar su aproximamiento, tan pronto como pudiera. Aparentemente alejarse del abuso sobre el chico-que-vivió no había sido buena idea.

Levanto su mano en un intento de calmar a su mentor, profundos ojos negros fijos en los azules, tratándose de convencerlo que no era lo que estaba previendo. Harry no era un monstruo.

"Logre interesarlo en la magia del parsel y estoy seguro que ya está revisando el libro que le envié."

"¿Magia de parsel? ¿Acaso sabe... sabe lo que entraña?" Albus pregunto, claramente buscando algún signo de que Harry no era otro Riddle.

"Conoce su propósito — curación y protección. Estaba bastante intrigado y esperaba que aprender esta habilidad ayudaría a calmar los temores de la gente sobre su don. Él es… como Lily" admitió suavemente.

El director se calmo, sus ojos brillando de nuevo, esta vez con alivio y alegría.

"Lo que me lleva a un pequeño problema que ha surgido" continuo Severus, su tono indicándole a Albus que no era tan urgente mientras sacaba una pelusa de su manga negra.

"¿Oh?" se acomodo en su asiento, ignorando los destruidos pedazos de libros y papeles a su alrededor.

"Sí. Le di permiso de tener una mascota exótica – una pequeña y mágica serpiente de Coral."

"¿Para magia de parsel?"

"Sí, pero no había anticipado que Hagrid también le compraría una mascota al niño."

Bien, si lo había hecho, pero no tenía que decirle eso a Dumbledore.

"Ah."

"Le dije que tal vez no pudiera quedarse con la lechuza que le dio Hagrid, debido a las reglas de la escuela, pero que le expondría el tema a usted. Está preparado para cualquier cosa que decida."

"Bueno, no veo ningún daño en hacer una excepción para el señor Potter, mientras esté de acuerdo en aprender la magia de parsel. Si la Junta sabe sobre la excepción que hicimos para Harry, querrán una buena razón para que lo permitiéramos. No puedo pensar en una mejor razón que un joven mago aprenda a desarrollar una benevolente forma de una magia tan rara."

"Esos fueron mis pensamientos" Severus asintió.

"Estoy orgulloso de ti, Severus," el anciano dijo de repente, mirándolo intensamente "Luego de tus comentarios previos sobre Harry este verano, había estado… preocupado de que no lo trataras..." Se detuvo el mismo mientras suspiraba, como si estuviera avergonzado de no tener fe en su espía.

Severus bajo la vista, sintiéndose realmente avergonzado por su anterior comportamiento respecto al hijo de James, sabiendo que Albus tenía muy buenas razones para estar preocupado. La vez anterior se había comportado estúpidamente. Su rabia hacia James había superado su amor por Lily durante mucho tiempo, hasta que había superado por la realidad de que Harry no era su padre — o su madre. Era su hijo, si, pero era su propia persona, y aunque tenía muchos rasgos de su personalidad que a Severus le recordaban a Lily, el chico era inexplicablemente un de los más fuertes y sabios guerreros con los que Severus había tenido el honor de pelear lado a lado. Se había convertido en su hermano de armas… y, si se atrevía a decirlo, su amigo.

El director trago con fuerza "Lo que me has dicho hoy... Sé que no debió ser fácil descubrirlo de primera mano. Yo... aplaudo tu autocontrol. No puedo decir que hubiera sido capaz de manejarlo tan honorablemente."

"Fue... estuve bastante cerca de hacerlo, director. Y de hecho, fue el mismo señor Potter quien previno que maldijera a su tía y tío hasta el olvido"

"¿Oh? ¿Cómo así?"

"Me pidió que no los lastimara. Incluso dijo por favor"

Las cejas del mago más viejo se elevaron en sorpresa, "Asombroso" susurro.

Entonces cayeron en un confortable, y para nada incomodo, silencio.

"¿Severus?" Albus pregunto después de un momento.

"¿Sí, Director?"

"¿Cuáles son tus pensamientos sobre el chico para el próximo inicio de año? ¿Realmente?" Albus pregunto, sus ojos algo tristes pidiéndole a Severus ser completamente honesto con su respuesta.

"El chico..." Severus puso sus manos una sobre otra, una sonrisa queriendo asomar en sus labios. "... tiene gran potencial."

**O o O o O**

**Fin del capítulo 2**

**Aclaraciones: **

(*) En ingles es: T-Trol, D-Dreadful, P-Poor, A-Acceptable, E-Exceeds Expectations, and O-Outstanding."

Gracias por sus reviews a: Amia Snape y natiiiiiiiiiii. Les recuerdo que la historia no es mía, es una traducción autorizada. Hasta ahora van 24 capítulos, y es el primer año de Harry, aunque como es AU, es un primer año bien diferente al original.


	3. Tareas

**"Para Cambiar y Formar"**

**("To Change & Shape")**

Severus Snape x Harry Potter

Autor original: Blueowl

Traductora: Eowynd

Notas de traductora:

1) la autora en ingles utiliza ciertos términos como: parselmouth, parselmagic y parseltongue, que serian en orden, boca de parsel (alguien que habla parsel), magia de parsel y lengua de parsel (idioma de las serpientes). Así que en el fic Harry es un parselmouth, es decir habla parseltongue y practicara más adelante parselmagic.

2) Este fic cae en la categoría de Father/Mentor (Padre/Mentor), es decir, los fanfics donde Snape adopta a Harry sea como hijo o sea como aprendiz, por lo tanto no habrá Yaoi ni nada en el estilo entre ambos.

3) Todos los (*) que vean tienen explicaciones al final de cada capítulo por parte de la traductora

_4) Todo lo que está en cursiva son pensamientos o recuerdos_

5) todo lo que este entre : :, como :este ejemplo: es referido a que se está hablando en parsel, así que casi siempre es entre Coral y Harry

**Parte 3: Tareas**

Severus entro al cuarto de los requerimientos, varita en mano. A partir de hoy no habría más Ropero Tele portador. Hogwarts no caería por su culpa. Si el Señor Oscuro deseaba conquistarlo, tendría que hacerlo de la manera difícil.

Cerró sus ojos y suspiro.

Cien mortifagos habían entrado a Hogwarts, saliendo desde este ropero. Habían matado a cada estudiante que se habían topado. Sesenta y siete estudiantes fueron asesinados ese día, y Fillius también había caído.

Bueno, esta vez no sucedería.

Re abrió sus ojos, enfocándose en la tarea frente a él, mientras escenas de ese día pasaban de nuevo en su mente.

_Fue durante el término del sexto año de Harry — el principio del fin._

_Gritos resonaban por los pasillos, niños corriendo aterrados mientras los hechizos pasaban sobre sus cabezas. Fillius Flitwick se movía hacia adelante, rodeando estudiantes para interceptar a los invasores. Corriendo detrás del, Severus giro en una esquina y vio al pequeño maestro de duelos lanzando magia sin piedad. Cuatro mortifagos yacían frente a él, muertos._

Severus apunto su varita al ropero, sus oscuros ojos fijos en las molduras.

_"Fillius!" grito, lanzando hechizos por su cuenta, tratando de ayudar al profesor de hechizos a mantener a raya a los mortifagos y ganar más tiempo._

_El disfraz de Severus como espía había caído minutos antes._

_"¡apunta a las paredes!" grito Fillius, mandando grandes cantidades de hechizos explosivos a una pared a unos pocos metros más arriba a su izquierda._

_Entendiendo su plan, Severus lanzo cinco hechizos similares más a las paredes y el cielo cerca de donde Fillius había lanzado el primer hechizo, pero no fue lo suficientemente rápido._

_El profesor más viejo bloqueo dos de las maldiciones que le lanzaron, y esquivo otras cuatro, pero no podía evitarlas o reflejarlas todas. Un -diffindo- pasó a través de sus defensas y le golpeo entre el cuello y el pecho. Hubo un chorro de color rojo._

_Lo último que vio Severus de Fillius fue su cuerpo cortado cayendo hacia adelante, antes de que las rocas y piedras del cielo y la pared lo enterraran._

Liberando su rabia, fuego surgiendo de su varita, flamas rojas saltando al aire para dirigirse como cohetes hacia el ropero alto y negro para consumirlo con una venganza de proporciones bíblicas.

_El pasillo ahora estaba bloqueado, pero el ruido desde el otro lado de la pila de escombros le dijo a Severus que los jinetes aun estaban llegando._

Las lenguas de fuego se curvaron, mientras Severus movía su varita hacia atrás y adelante y abajo soltando toda su furia en el ahora ardiente ropero.

_Había logrado llegar hasta el Gran comedor, donde había cuerpos de estudiantes y mortifagos por igual._

Grito, su magia avivando las llamas mientras su mente continuaba repitiendo ese día.

_Dumbledore finalmente había llegado, el ataque al ministerio le había retrasado._

_"¡Severus! ¡Por acá!" le indico, justo cuando la pared detrás de Severus exploto, mandándolo del otro lado del cuarto._

_Luchando por ponerse de pie, Severus pudo ver a su antiguo Señor aparecer por el hueco. Albus dio un paso delante, colocándose entre su espía herido y Voldemort._

_"Tom."_

_"¡No me llames por ese nombre!" el Señor Oscuro siseo, sacudiendo su varita, elevando un demonio oscuro de fuego ante ellos._

_"¡Sal, Severus!" ordeno Albus mientras detenía el creciente monstruo de fuego con unos rayos de su magia blanca._

_Severus se movió como se lo dijeron, mientras veía hacia atrás a Albus desviando las llamas oscuras hacia arriba al techo encantado, tratando de quitarle el control de las flamas a Riddle. _

_¡BOOM!_

_Todo se volvió negro._

Con el sudor en su sien, cayó de rodillas y vacio sus pulmones con un repentino suspiro.

_Se despertó en un hospital de campaña unos pocos días después. Aprendió de Albus que Hogwarts había sido completamente destruido. Nivelado. Al ras de suelo._

Las flamas colapsaron, condensándose en una pequeña llamarada, antes de desaparecer por completo, dejando las cenizas del ropero detrás.

Severus sonrió.

Por fin sería capaz de dormir en paz esta noche.

**O o O o O**

Harry frunció el ceño mientras la estúpida pluma se negaba a hacer lo que el quería. Parecía que estuviera determinada a dejar manchas de tinta por todo el pergamino sin importar lo que hiciera. Suspiro recordando lo que el profesor Snape había dicho — _'los estudiantes que vienen del mundo muggle tienen muchos problemas para escribir bien al comienzo.'_

Bien, al menos toda esta práctica lo salvaría obtener P's o menos mas adelante. Y resumir lo que había leído mientras practicaba era realmente ingenioso. El profesor Snape era muy amable al darle una tarea que de hecho le ayudaba a aprender dos cosas al mismo tiempo.

Había leído tres capítulos en todos sus libros hasta ahora. Era el inicio de la segunda semana de agosto y estaba seguro que agradecería todo el trabajo que había realizado una vez la escuela comenzara.

El libro extra de pociones también le había gustado. Se titulaba, "La guía para principiantes en el arte Elaborar Pociones: Ingredientes". Le había recordado a un libro de cocina, pero más especifico en que hacía cada ingrediente sobre el resultado final del producto. Se pregunto si podría combinar cocinar con elaborar pociones para hacer una comida de proporciones épicas. Tenía que recordar preguntárselo al profesor Snape después.

Los otros dos libros que obtuvo en la librería con el profesor demostraron ser muy útiles – 'Cuidando Serpientes' y 'Controlando Tú Magia Interior'. Coral se rio de algunas de las cosas que salían en el libro de serpientes, encontrando hilarante las cosas que los humanos hacían porque creían que a las serpientes les gustaban, cuando realmente les daba lo mismo en la mayoría de los casos. Harry estaba feliz de que pudiera preguntarle a Coral lo que quería en vez de tener que estar adivinando. El otro libro era menos directo y claro, pero al menos ahora entendía por qué su magia accidentalmente se asomaba en unas situaciones y no en otras. Tal vez podría enseñarse a él mismo como llamar esta magia 'accidentalmente' y que hiciera lo que él quisiera cuando quisiera. Eso era otra cosa más que decidió preguntarle al profesor Snape cuando llegara a Hogwarts.

De sus otros libros, Encantamientos y Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras parecían los más interesantes, y aunque Transfiguraciones lucia súper cool, no estaba seguro de querer transfigurar animales en cosas. Parecía muy cruel. Aunque quizás él lo viera así, porque sabía lo que se sentía ser tratado como un objeto.

Pero por lejos su libro favorito, era 'El Arte del Parsel'. Era increíble, y no podía esperar a tratar de hacer cosas con Coral, y ella tampoco. El libro estaba escrito por un hombre cuyo amigo era un hablante de parsel. No tenia hechizos como tales, solo lo que su amigo le había contado sobre ciertas cosas, como se sentían y que limites había descubierto respecto a ciertos métodos.

El libro era agradable de leer para aquellos que tuvieran curiosidad sobre la magia de parsel y una guía para aquellos que quisieran enseñarse ellos mismos. De todo lo que Harry había podido entender hasta ahora era que tenía que decir en parsel lo que quisiera hacer mientras manipulaba su magia o la del paciente. Por ejemplo, si el quería que el destrozado brazo de un paciente tenía que decir :Hueso destrozado, sanate:, y se haría (siempre y cuando proveyera de suficiente magia en el área que ¿necesitaba ser sanada).

Leyendo el libro, Harry aprendió que cuando dominara las bases de la magia del parsel, sería capaz de sanar gente ¡incluso sin varita! Todo lo que necesitaría serian sus manos y a Coral alrededor de su muñeca. Podría, eventualmente, se capaz de curar enfermedades de todo tipo, incluyendo cosas normalmente intratables con magia y pociones. Se preguntaba si se podría ofrecer de voluntario algunas veces en la enfermería, si es que la había. Aunque, ¿por no lo haría?

-Tap-taptap-

Harry miro hacia arriba y vio la lechuza halcón al otro lado de la ventana para luego abrirla rápidamente para que entrara. Hedwig se enderezo.

Saco el paquete, sabiendo que era. Era la ronda de pociones de esa semana. Coloco a la lechuza halcón para que pudiera beber del platillo de Hedwig. Ella no protesto, de hecho, le ayudo a arreglarse las plumas. Harry sonrió. Estaba seguro de que a Hedwig le gustaba el atractivo halcón lechuza.

Sacudiendo su cabeza, regreso al paquete y lo abrió. Apenas lo hizo, de inmediato bebió la primera poción, para luego seguir rápidamente con las siguientes dos, a pesar de su desagradable sabor. Lo hizo debido a lo que el profesor había escrito en su primera carta el primero de Agosto

_Sr. Potter,_

_Dentro de la caja están las tres pociones que le prometí y el libro de magia de parsel: "El Arte del Parsel"._

_Concerniente a las pociones, siempre beberá primero la del frasco rojo. Le permitirá a su cuerpo, de forma más efectiva, adquirir los nutrientes de la comida que ingiera y de las pociones que beba. Es llamada la Poción de Absorción. Se encuentra detallada en el capitulo catorce de tu libro de pociones._

_El frasco azul será el siguiente en beber, **inmediatamente** después de la roja. En una variante de la Droga de Nutrición, la cual está en el capitulo diecinueve. Hay que notar que no es lo mismo que la Poción de nutrición._

_La tercera poción es una que llamo Poción de Utilización. Le permitirá a su magia fluir con más eficiencia por tu cuerpo. Esto reducirá su tiempo de recuperación y básicamente ayudar al musculo a crecer. _

_Espere estas tres pociones cada semana y ¡**BEBALAS** tan pronto como lleguen! Les puse un hechizo de conservación, pero tan pronto como las toque el hechizo se desvanece. Mientras más fresca la poción más le ayudara. Trate de ignorar el sabor tanto como le sea posible. Los beneficios superan con creces el mal sabor._

**_Profesor Severus Snape, Maestro de Pociones (*)_**

Harry sonrió mientras sentía los efectos de las pociones nuevamente.

Le daban un agradable sentimiento de satisfacción, un sentimiento que rápidamente aprendió que era lo que uno sentía cuando recibía todo lo que necesitaba en las comidas. Harry decidió que era uno de los mejores sentimientos que se podía tener, incluso con el desagradable sabor de boca que dejaban.

Dejando el paquete a un lado, saco la notita que venía encima. Una vez más, reconoció la letra de su profesor.

_Sr. Potter,_

_Confió en que ya bebió las tres pociones. . Si no lo ha hecho, **BEBALAS AHORA**. También confió en que los Dursleys se están comportando, ya que no he sido alertado de sus fallas._

_Continúe leyendo sus libros y practicando su escritura con pluma. No me gustan los perezosos._

**_Profesor Severus Snape, Maestro de Pociones_**

Harry sonrió, encontrando extrañamente reconfortante que el profesor se tomara el tiempo de decirle que siguiera estudiando.

Viendo que en su escritorio, la lechuza halcón aun disfrutaba de las atenciones de Hedwig, decidió tratar de escribir una respuesta.

_Que**rido** Profe**sor **S**n**ape**,**_

_Ya he bebi**do** las pocione**s **qu**e me e**nv**ió**. Graci**as**._

_Los D**ursl**eys me han d**eja**do tranquilo. Ha sido agra**dabl**e. H**e po**dido l**ee**r muchísimo **ya que** no he tenido que limpiar la casa, hacer la cena ¡o cualq**uie**r cosa!_

_Bueno, voy a regresar a l**ee**r "El Arte del P**ar**sel". ¡Es increíble! G**rac**ias por dejarme le**er**lo... V**oy a a**prender todo lo que p**ued**a y trabajar muy **duro** como me dijo que lo hiciera. Qu**ier**o que el bloqueo del que m**e hab**lo se abra... _

_¡G**ra**cias por to**do**! (Lo siento, creo que me emocione demasiado.)_

**_Harry Potter_**

Harry mordió su labio mientras repasaba la carta. Su escritura no estaba tan mal como la semana pasada; de todos modos, creía que el profesor no apreciaría él como algunas de las letras eran, erráticamente, más gruesas que las demás, pero era lo mejor que podía hacer por ahora. Sabiendo que tendría que servir por ahora, Harry doblo la carta y se la dio a la lechuza halcón.

"¿Podrías llevarle esto al Profesor Snape, por favor?" pregunto.

La lechuza halcón ululo afirmativamente antes de tomar la carta y volar por la ventana.

: ¿Vas a leer ahora, Harry?: le pregunto Coral, levantando su colorida cabeza en su muñeca.

: Sí, debería poder terminar el siguiente capítulo antes del almuerzo:

Coral siseo en asentimiento.

**O o O o O**

Severus vigilaba el progreso de la Poción de Utilización que estaba elaborando para Harry. Revolviéndola, dejo que su mente vagara.

¿Que debería hacer con este tiempo libre? ¿Qué podría hacer para ayudar a preparar todo para la inminente guerra, además de lo que ya estaba haciendo? ¿Tal vez pudiera sugerir, encubiertamente, algunas cosas a Albus? Sí, eso podría funcionar. Pero ¿sobre qué exactamente? Estaba el asunto de Sirius Black. ¿Debería abrir la caja de gusanos? ¿Debería encontrar a primero a Remus Lupin?

Realmente no lo sabía.

Para ser brutalmente honesto, Black no había sido de mucha utilidad en el futuro, y Severus no estaba seguro de que fuera más útil si lo sacaban de prisión dos años antes. Y además, podría dañar todo el trabajo que estaba haciendo con Harry. De acuerdo, dejar a un inocente en Azkaban era algo muy malo. Necesitaría pensar que hacer con Black.

Lupin, por otro lado, había sido más, bueno, útil. Tal vez pudiera involucrarlo antes en la vida de Harry, dándole así al chico otro adulto en el que confiar, y entonces dejar que Lupin reconociera a la rata. De esa manera, el podría esquivar la bala y cuando cayera el golpe ser un simple observador lateral. ¿Pero... era realmente la mejor opción? ¿Era inteligente dejar a la rata tan cerca de Harry por cualquier periodo de tiempo? ¿Permitirle posiblemente reunir información sobre Harry y dársela a Voldemort?

Hmm, viéndolo de esa manera... no podía permitir que Peter Pettigrew permaneciera como la rata mascota de Ronald Weasley.

Dejo de revolver, esperando por las proteínas reaccionaran mientras reflexionaba sobre qué hacer con Pettigrew.

Sacudiendo su cabeza y decidiendo que tendría que pensar más sobre el asunto más tarde, reconociendo que tenía un problema más serio entre manos.

Quirrell.

Regresaría al castillo en unas pocas semanas, así que tan solo tenía ese tiempo para prepararse contra él y preparar, encubiertamente, al director y el resto del personal.

Sabía que no sería capaz de deshacerse de él. Voldemort era muy bueno escondiéndose a plena vista, y aunque incluso Dumbledore pudiera sospechar de él (como lo había hecho, más avanzado el semestre), igual lo mantendría alrededor para mantener un ojo sobre él.

Mantén a tus amigos cerca, pero a tus enemigos aun más cerca. . . . Era una buena filosofía.

**O o O o O**

Severus se sentó en la oficina del director. Los Jefes de Casas estaban por tener su reunión anual con el director respecto al año por iniciar.

"Severus, ¿como estas? No te había visto desde hace unos días," Fillius chillo alegremente. "¿Estabas Elaborando pociones?"

"Estoy bien, y sí, estaba elaborando pociones" respondió con simpleza.

"Estoy esperando ansioso la llegada de los estudiantes. Este lugar es demasiado silencioso sin ellos" continuo Fillius.

"Hmm," Severus, dijo con una pizca de sarcasmo por debajo.

"Oh, vamos, Severus, incluso tú debes encontrar los calabozos algo silenciosos ahora" dijo Minerva, uniéndose.

"No realmente"

Minerva entrecerró sus ojos. "Bien, yo ciertamente estoy esperando el regreso de los estudiantes. También estoy esperando a los nuevos estudiantes" le dio una suave sonrisa, sus ojos bailando con anticipación. "Debería ser un año muy interesante."

Severus dejo pasar un largo silencio, pero entonces susurro "Tal vez"

"Y estoy segura de que el señor Wood va a ser un gran capitán de Quidditch. ¡Este año Slytherin no tendrá ninguna oportunidad!" dijo Minerva, colocándose emocionada.

Severus lucho para no rodar sus ojos.

¿Realmente habían sido tan competitivos? ¿Había existido una rivalidad tan fuerte que él de inmediato habría contestado con una frase tan infantil como '¡claro que no! ¡Slytherin pateara tu casa!'?

Si era honesto consigo mismo, la respuesta era sí.

Pero la guerra lo había cambiado. Ya no le importaba el Quidditch, y ahora que lo pensaba, ni siquiera estaba seguro porque le había dado tanta atención antes. Seguro, él siempre apoyaría a sus Slytherins, pero para legar al extremo de seguirle la corriente a Minerva con su obsesión...

Era muy triste.

¿Cuánto de esta competitividad había añadido fricción entre ambas casas? ¿Cómo hubieran sido de diferentes las cosas si hubieran cambiado su amor por el quidditch por algo de lazos más duraderos en el tiempo – como... el bienestar y el futuro de sus alumnos?

Severus sacudió su cabeza "Oh, estoy seguro de que tendrán una oportunidad, igual que Hufflepuff o Ravenclaw."

Minerva y Pomona Sprout se miraron la una a la otra, alzando sus cejas. Flitwick casi se cayó de su silla. Habían estado esperando una respuesta de otro tipo, no una frase que desviara y terminara la conversación.

"¡buenos días!" saludo Albus, entrando a la oficina desde sus cuartos privados.

Los profesores devolvieron el saludo respetuosamente mientras se sentaba detrás de su escritorio.

"Entonces, ¿alguien quiere comenzar? Tenemos mucho que cubrir" empezó Albus.

"Madam Hooch ha pedido por fondos para comprar nuevas escobas para su clase" respondió Minerva.

Albus le dio una mirada de disculpa "enviare la petición a la Junta, pero sinceramente dudo que lo consideren en el presupuesto de este año."

Minerva suspiro. "Repetirán el del año pasado"

"Eso me temo" afirmo, antes de mirar a los demás profesores invitándolos a expresarse.

Flitwick hablo, preguntando qué pasaba con la piedra, desde que Hagrid la trajo recientemente a la escuela. Esto los llevo a discutir las protecciones y como deberían comenzar a colocarlas pronto. El tercer piso fue sugerido, porque era una parte antigua del castillo que los estudiantes no visitaban con frecuencia. Severus vio la oportunidad y la tomo.

"¿Por qué un lugar tan alejado de donde normalmente estamos?" pregunto Severus "Si me lo preguntan a mí, el lugar más seguro sería aquí, en su torre, director"

Fillius murmuro ante eso, su cerebro calculando los riesgos de semejante maniobra. Sabían que Voldemort estaba detrás de la piedra, el intento fallido en Gringotts se los había demostrado. ¿Sería el lugar más seguro para colocarla en la oficina del director? ¿O tal vez... en su cuarto?

"Esa es... una sugerencia interesante, Severus" admitió Albus. "No sé porque no lo pensé antes"

Severus se encogió de hombros, sin molestarse por las curiosas miradas que le estaban dando.

"Si el Señor Oscuro fuera capaz de entrar a Hogwarts, lo cual estoy seguro que podría hacer si tiene la suficiente determinación – y la tiene, entonces me parece sensato colocarla en un área en que evitara entrar" continuo Severus, antes de colocar una expresión meditativa en su rostro. "Y, para hacerlo aun mas creíble, ¿por qué no hacemos del tercer piso un señuelo? Podemos proceder con colocar todas las fastuosas trampas y decirles a los demás profesores que la piedra esta allí para hacer más convincente. Nadie más que nosotros cinco sabremos donde está la piedra realmente. De esta manera, es más seguro para todos. También sugiero firmemente colocar una línea de edad a la entrada del tercer piso, para que ningún estudiante se coloquen en peligro mas allá de lo que normalmente lo hacen."

Hubo un minuto de silencio mientras los otros analizaban la sugerencia hasta que el director lo termino.

"Excelente plan, Severus. ¿Alguien tiene algo más que añadir?" pregunto Albus.

"¿Cuales serian las verdaderas protecciones?" pregunto Fillius.

"Bien, ciertamente pondré mas barreras en mi oficina y cuartos" sentencio Albus.

Pomona Sprout asintió, antes de preguntar "¿Por qué no la ultima protección? ¿Por qué no el Fidelius?"

Severus casi quiso besar a la mujer. Mentalmente había querido sugerir eso, pero ya había hablado demasiado, y (con su pasado respecto a los Potter), si traía a colación cualquier cosas mínimamente relacionada con Lily, sabía que esa idea de parte suya habría causado que el director y los demás alzaran las cejas hacia él.

Luego de oír la sugerencia de Pomona, los ojos del director parpadearon "Tendré que consultarlo con Nicholas, pero estoy seguro que no tendrá problemas con eso."

Pomona brillo.

"De acuerdo, creo que debemos avanzar al asunto de los nuevos estudiantes" Albus continuo "Treinta y ocho niños han aceptado las cartas. Cuatro educadamente declinaron debido a previos arreglos educacionales y similares"

Los profesores asintieron, habiéndolo escuchado muchas veces. No todos creían que Hogwarts era lo mejor para sus niños, y estaban en su derecho.

"Bien, como ya me imagino todos saben que Harry Potter regresara al mundo mágico" comenzó Albus.

"¿tengo entendido que tuvo problemas para recibir su primera carta?" pregunto Fillius "¿Cuál fue el problema?"

Los ojos del director se entristecieron "Realmente juzgue de forma erróneamente grave la situación"

"¿Situación, Albus?" pregunto Minerva.

"Lo siento, Minerva. Debí escucharte hace todos esos años" Albus dijo con suavidad.

Los ojos de Minerva se abrieron furiosos, para luego dar paso a que su temperamento escoses comenzara a irradiar de ella. Pomona y Flitwick los miraban del uno al otro. ¿Qué estaba pasando?

"Albus, ¿Qué hicieron?" pregunto, con su voz en un tono aterradoramente bajo.

Severus decidió tener lastima de su mentor y hablo "La situación ha sido controlada. El señor Potter tiene todo lo que necesitara cuando arribe. Cambiemos de tema"

Eso provoco que todos miraran al profesor de pociones.

"¿Ha sido controlada, Severus?" pregunto confundida Minerva "¿Y cómo sabes tú que el señor Potter está listo para el primero de Septiembre?"

"Yo le ayude con sus cosas."

Fillius parpadeo, Minerva alzo una ceja, y Pomona miro hacia Albus.

"Pero creía que Hagrid lo llevo al callejón Diagon," dijo Fillius.

"Lo hizo, pero yo lo tome desde allí" Severus miro a su mentor, no muy seguro de cuanto debería decir. No quería hacérselos mas difícil en que pudieran tratar a Harry como un alumno normal.

"P-pe-¿Qué?" Minerva tartamudeo.

"¿Cómo es?" Fillius pregunto ansioso, sin preocuparse del estado de McGonagall "¿Es como sus padres?"

"Él. . . si, un poco." Severus no quiso comentar más. Les dejaría sacar sus propias conclusiones una vez que lo conocieran.

"¿En serio? Oh, espero que le gusten los encantamientos" el profesor chillo.

"Ha demostrado interés en pociones y—" comenzó Severus, solo para ser cortado en seco.

"Bueno, eso no es muy sorprendente, seguramente que tu lo influenciaste en ese camino" dijo Minerva.

"Tal solo le dije que su madre tenía talento para ello, así que él tal vez también lo tuviera."

"¿Un cumplido, Severus?" pregunto, asombrada.

"El chico tiene... potencial" comento.

"Estoy segura de que lo tiene, pero ¿Qué puedes haber determinado en un sólo día con él?" pregunto, desconcertada por la nueva actitud de Severus, pero sin querer demostrar ese hecho.

"Una gran cantidad de información."

"Ah, lo que me recuerda," dijo Albus, interviniendo "Severus le dio al señor Potter permiso para tener una mascota exótica; a pesar de eso Hagrid, quien no estaba al tanto, le envió una lechuza al señor Potter como un regalo tardío de cumpleaños. Debido a esto, hice una excepción con él, permitiéndole conservar ambas mascotas."

"¿Ambas? ¿Dos mascotas?" pregunto Minerva, su voz levemente alta.

"¿una mascota exótica?" Fillius chillo.

"¿Cuál es la mascota exótica?" pregunto Pomona.

Severus se preparo mentalmente para la reacción que vendría.

"Oh, una serpiente coral mágica" Albus respondió calmadamente, como si la mascota fuera un conejito peludo en vez de una venenosa serpiente.

"¿Qué?" Minerva grito, para luego mandar una fría mirada a Severus, pensando que estaba tratando de convertir a Harry Potter en un Slytherin.

"No me mires así. Determine que era el mejor curso de acción cuando descubrí que era un hablante de parsel y además demostró un gran interés en la magia del parsel cuando le hable del asunto."

"¿U-un hablante de parsel?" Fillius trago con fuerza, su voz había salido tan alta, que mas que un grito había sido un chillido de banshee.

"¿Como es esto posible, Albus?" pregunto Minerva, mirando a su viejo amigo.

"Es por la maldición asesina. Como sea que haya pasado, algunos de los poderes de Voldemort se transmitieron al chico" respondió.

Severus mantuvo la verdad para él mismo. Les dejaría pensar que era cierto por ahora. No era tan importante que supieran que había realizado el hechizo del legado en Harry. Eso haría las cosas demasiado complicadas.

"Oh mi dios," Fillius susurro.

"¿Así que se ha interesado en la magia del parsel?" pregunto Pomona, su voz suave y feliz. Ella conocía del poder en tal magia, y que el niño Potter fuera portador de ella...

"Sí. Le envié mi libro sobre el tema y hasta ahora parece haberle" respondió Severus.

"¿Le enviaste "El Arte del Parsel"?" pregunto Minerva, sabiendo lo mucho que el maestro de pociones cuidaba ese libro de cualquiera.

"Lo he leído lo suficiente," respondió con simpleza "El le será capaz de darle un buen uso."

"¿Quién eres tú y qué has hecho con Severus?" pregunto Minerva.

Severus y los otros no estaban seguros si estaba haciendo un chiste o no. El Jefe de Slytherin elevo una ceja, mirándola como si hubiera perdido su cordura.

"Bien, creo que tendremos muchas sorpresas en este año" Fillius intervino, cambiando, sabiamente, la conversación.

Severus se lo agradeció.

**O o O o O**

**Aclaraciones: **

**(*)Severus Snape, Maestro de Pociones: **cuando la autora usa esta expresión, la palabra maestro no está referida a sinónimo de profesor, sino al nivel de experticia que tiene Severus en el arte de las pociones. Es referido al título de 'Máster' o 'Maestría' que se puede sacar luego de obtener un título universitario.

**Gracias por sus reviews a: **Amia Snape, natiiiiiiiiiii, Bojik Ivanov y satorichiva. La historia aun no está terminada, llevamos en el original 24 capítulos y más de 4000 reviews.


	4. Mejor Se

"**Para Cambiar y Formar"**

**("To Change & Shape")**

Severus Snape x Harry Potter

Autor original: Blueowl

Traductora: Eowynd

Notas de traductora:

1) la autora en ingles utiliza ciertos términos como: parselmouth, parselmagic y parseltongue, que serian en orden, boca de parsel (alguien que habla parsel), magia de parsel y lengua de parsel (idioma de las serpientes). Así que en el fic Harry es un parselmouth, es decir habla parseltongue y practicara más adelante parselmagic.

2) Este fic cae en la categoría de Father/Mentor (Padre/Mentor), es decir, los fanfics donde Snape adopta a Harry sea como hijo o sea como aprendiz, por lo tanto no habrá Yaoi ni nada en el estilo entre ambos.

3) Todos los (*) que vean tienen explicaciones al final de cada capítulo por parte de la traductora

_4) Todo lo que está en cursiva son pensamientos o recuerdos_

5) todo lo que este entre : :, como :este ejemplo: es referido a que se está hablando en parsel, así que casi siempre es entre Coral y Harry

**Capitulo 4: Mejor Se...**

Harry se ubico en un compartimiento desocupado, siguiendo el consejo de Severus de llegar temprano. Los Dursleys se habían comportado la mayor parte del mes, a pesar de que lo habían esquivado y evitado. Harry estaba extasiado. Le había dado mucho tiempo para leer todo lo que deseara y prepararse para el año escolar.

Se prometió a si mismo que haría lo mejor que pudiera en cada aspecto de cada clase, aunque tan solo fuera para mostrarle al profesor que no había perdido su tiempo interesándose en él – y, su razón más importante y privada, para tal vez... tal vez hacer que el profesor estuviera orgulloso de él.

Prefería ser arrastrado por el parque de juegos agarrado por el cuello de su camisa que decepcionar al maestro de pociones, especialmente luego de haber obtenido permiso del director para conservar ambas mascotas.

Harry se enderezo, reabriendo "El Arte del Parsel" para continuar con su lectura, ya sólo le faltaban cuatro capítulos.

K-knock.

Harry levanto la vista, jamás había oído un toquido _nervioso _en toda su vida.

"H-hola. ¿H-has visto un sapo?" un rellenito, y nervioso niño pregunto.

"Um. . . ."

: Hay un sapo en el bolsillo izquierdo del niño: dijo Coral, sacando su lengua, oculta por la manga de Harry :puedo saborearlo desde aquí:

Harry toco su cabeza con gentileza.

"¿Ya revisaste en tus bolsillos?" pregunto Harry, apuntando a un abultado bolsillo izquierdo del niño.

"Oh!" exclamo Neville, metiendo su mano y sacando un anfibio de aspecto patético. "¡Gracias! Um, ¿te molestaría si nos quedamos contigo?"

"Para nada" respondió Harry "puedes sentarte" añadió cuando el niño cruzo el umbral.

"Gracias." Se sentó, jugando nerviosamente con sus pulgares después de haber cerrado la puerta. "Así que, uh, ¿cómo supiste donde estaba Trevor?" pregunto, levantando el sapo.

"Bueno, um, mi familiar me lo dijo (*¨)" respondió Harry, mientras estiraba su mano derecha para saludar a Neville "Soy Harry, Harry Potter."

"¿H-Harry Potter?" respondió, sus ojos abriéndose en extremo.

Harry suspiro. "Sólo soy otro mago justo como tú, por favor no... no..." movia sus manos, tratando de encontrar las palabras correctas. "No te pongas raro."

Neville trago, tratando de recomponerse "Lo siento, yo sólo..." se detuvo, para luego simplemente tomar la mano de Harry y aclarar su garganta "Soy Neville Longbottom."

Harry sonrio.

"Así que, ¿dijiste que tu familiar te dijo donde estaba Trevor?" Neville pregunto después de un momento, dandole tan solo una breve mirada a la frente de Harry.

"Sí, perpo... alguien me dijo que las personas estarian algo nerviosos al comienzo. ¿Me prometes que no te alocaras? Te prometo que no te lastimara ni a ti ni a Trevor. Ella, de hecho, es muy gentil, y espero poder ayudar a las personas por medio de ella en poco tiempo" respondio Harry, colocando un dedo sobre su manga para acariciar su cabeza.

"Uh, okay," dijo, acercando a Trevor hacia él mientras Harry movia su mano y suavemente subia su manga izquierda. Neville estaba demasiado impresionado para decir algo o reaccionar fisicamente de alguna manera.

"Su nombre es Coral. Ella me va a ayudar con la magia del parsel" dijo, animado por la falta de reacción de Neville "Es una magia enfocada en la sanación y protección. ¿Ves?" Levanto el libro de parsel, el cual habia puesto sobre un libro de anatomia que había conseguido en una libreria cerca de Surrey. Harry descubrio que era útil para buscar referencias sobre terminos que salian en el libro de parsel. "el profesor Snape me dio el libro y es brillante. Me ayudo a comprar mis utiles del colegio y todo lo demas"

"¿P-profesor Snape? He oído que es muy estricto" Neville dijo nerviosamente, dandole una mirada inquieta a Coral.

"Oh, lo es, y me dijo que no le gustan los perezosos y que necesito trabajar duro y aprender sobre magia tanto como pueda" dijo Harry, curiosamente complacido de que el nombre del profesor fuera tan bien conocido – aunque tenia claro que un hombre como Severus Snape tenia que serlo.

"¿él te dijo eso?" pregunto Neville, Coral moviendo su lengua ante él. Sostuvo a Trevor aún más cerca de él.

"Uh-huh. Asi que he estado haciendo eso, leyendo por adelantado y demas cosas para que asi pueda entender loque haremos en clase cuando llegue el momento."

Neville bajo la mirada, triste. "mi abuela no me dejo leer nada por adelantado, dijo ue podría hacer algo estupido y herirme a mi mismo."

"Oh," dijo Harry, sintiendose mal por él. "Bueno, ¿por que no comienzas a leer ahora? Tengo conmigo los libros de Pociones y Encantamientos si los quieres. Después de todo, la escuela oficialmente ya empezo."

Neville se alegro. "Creo que comenzare a leer el de pociones, ya que el profesor Snape es tan estricto."

Harry sonrio "Tambien te recomiendo que consigas este libro" dijo, sacando "La guía para principiantes en el arte Elaborar Pociones: Ingredientes"

"de acuerdo, lo hare" rapidamente asintio.

Unas pocas personas por su compartimiento, pero los dejaron solos mientras más y más estudiantes llenaban el tren. Poco después, el tren comenzo a moverse. El carrito de la comida paso algo de tiempo despues y se compraron algunos snacks, ambos de ellos leyendo y conversando ocasionalmente de lo que encontraban interesante o de lo que estabn esperando. A menudo, Neville diria que esperaba no decepcionar a su abuela.

"Asi que, ¿en que casa crees que vas a quedar?" pregunto Neville, un poco mas tranquilo ahra que sabía que Coral mo iba a saltar de la muñeca de Harry.

"¿Casa? Bueno, el profesor Snape es el Jefe de Slytherin. No me importaria estar en su casa, al menos estoy seguro de aprender muchas cosas ahi" Harry respondio alzando los hombros.

Neville trago, pero miro a Coral. "Supongo que encajarias en Slytherin, ya tienes su mascota" dijo con una sonrisa nerviosa.

"¿Oh?"

"Sí, el simbolo de Slytherin es una serpiente. Salazar Slytherin era un hablante de parsel, podía hablar con las serpientes."

"Oh, yo tambien puedo. El profesor Snape dijo que las personas creeran que puedo por culpa de Voldemort—" Harry fue interrumpido por el chillido horrorizado de Neville. "¿Qué?"

"¡D-dijiste su nombre!"

"Bueno, si asi es como él se hace llamar. ¿Porque debería llamarlo 'Tú-Sabes-Quien' o lo que sea?"

Neville no tenía ninguna respuesta; estaba demasiado sorprendido Para pensar en una.

"de todos modos, el profesor Snape dijo que la gente creera que por culpa de _él,_ pero en realidad esta en mis genes. Ambos de mis padres, tenian el gen y los dos se juntaron en mí y activaron la habilidad. Realmente no es nada especial. Estas cosas con los genes suceden todo el tiempo. El doctor en la tele lo dijo. Probablemente los genes tengan algo que ver con si alguien puede o no usar la magia. Tendría sentido." explico.

Neville asintio, totalmente confundido. "¿A-asi que puedes hablar con C-coral?"

"Yup." :¿Podrías mover tu cola para Neville, Coral?:

Coral lo hizo, haciendo que las cejas de Neville practicamente desaparecieran en su cabello. "Um, ¿hola?" respondio nervioso.

: El niño gordito se asusta con facilidad, ¿cierto? Pero huele amable, y su magia es bastante fuerte: siseo.

Neville trago con fuerza. Harry sonrio.

"No te preocupes, ella dijo que hueles amable y que tu magia es fuerte" respondio Harry.

Neville parpadeo. "¿Mi magia?"

Harry asintio, sin notar el cambio en la postura de Neville. "ella me dijo que puede sentir esa clase de cosas, me sera de mucha ayuda mas adelante si tengo que sanar a alguien. Sera capaz de decirme que tan enfermo o herido esta alguien y si puedo usar su magia para ayudarlos o si tendre que usar la mía."

"Wow," murmuro, una parte de él, sintiendo mas cariño por la serpiente de colores. "¿Asi que te ayudara a sanar a las personas?"

"Yup. Aún no estoy seguro como hacerlo, pero gracias a este libro, me estoy haciendo una buena idea. Estoy esperando poder ayudar en la oficina de la enfermera, si es que la escuela tiene una."

"Oh, la tienen. Se llama Ala del Hospital. Madam Pomfrey es la enfermera de la escuela. Suele visitar a mi abuela a veces" explico Neville, antes de sonrojarse. "Tuvo que arreglar mi brazo cuando me cai en la escalera durante una de sus visitas."

Harry asintio. "Asi son los accidentes. Todos se caen."

"Yo soy propenso a los accidentes, desafortunadamente" Neville murmuro.

"Bien, entonces es algo bueno que estoy aprendiendo a sanar, huh?" Harry dijo alegremente.

"Si, probablemente," asintio Neville, sonriendo con suavidad, antes de ponerse pensativo. "Hey, tengo un pequeño moreton en mi muñeca. ¿Que tan avanzado estas en ese libro?"

"¿Quieres que trate de curarte ahora?" pregunto Harry, un poco sorprendido.

"Bueno, sólo si tú quieres. Si estas planeando sanarme cada vez que me lastime en el futuro, entonces creo que un poco de práctica antes podría..." Neville perdio el ritmo en su idea, repentinamene inseguro.

"Seguro, puedo tratar. Lo peor que puede pasar con esta magia es que no funcione. Mientras no estes cerca de la muerte, nada de lo que haga podra empeorarlo."

"Oh, okay. Supongo que es bueno saberlo"

"Asi que... ¿muñeca?" pregunto Harry, arrodillandose en el suelo en frente de Neville y levantando su manga revelando asi por completo a Coral.

Neville lentamente levanto su brazo derecho, mientras sujetaba a Trevor con su mano izquierda. El moreton era del tamaño de una pelota de baseball. Estaba sanando bastante bien y tan sólo estaba levemente azulosa hacia el medio, aunque Harry se preguntaba que seria un 'gran' moreton si este era 'pequeño'.

"Dime si sientes algo" dijo Harry, colocando la muñeca de Neville en su mano derecha y colocando su izquierda encima, justo como habia leido. Coral se coloco encima tambien, su lengua moviendose sobre la mano. "Okay...: Musculo y tejido, sanen: dijo Harry, justo mientras la puerta del compartimiento se abria...

Hubo varios murmullos de asombro mientras Coral bajaba su cabeza hasta la herida, haciendo surgir un leve brillo. Repentinamente, el moreton empezo a encogerse... engogerse hasta que no quedo ni rastro.

"Wow," Neville exclamo.

"¡Por las barbas de Merlín!" alguien exclamo.

Harry y Nevillegiraron hacia la puerta abierta, y encontraron a tres chicos en ella.

"¡T-tú hablas la lengua de las serpientes!" el niño del medio grito. Era el mas pequeño de los tres y tenia cabello rubio casi blanco.

Los otros dos chicos mas grandes lo miraban de forma estupida.

"Lo hago," respondió Harry, levantándose y colocándose frente a ellos, Coral levanto su cabeza, también, hacia ellos.

"¡Genial! ¡Tambien tienes una serpiente! Definitivamente iras a Slytherin," dijo.

"Neville dijo algo similar," respondió Harry.

Draco sdio un paso adelante, sosteniendo su mano. "Soy Draco, Draco Malfoy. Ellos son Crabbe y Goyle."

Los dos chicos detrás de él dieron pequeños asentimientos con sus cabezas. Harry los miro, antes de enfocarse de nuevo en Draco, su apellido le sonaba de algo. Malfoy... Lucius Malfoy. El hombre del que el profesor Snape le había advertido. Este chico debía ser su hijo, y si ese era el caso, también debía ser el ahijado del profesor.

"¿Acaso no tienen nombres?" pregunto Harry, aunque no estaba seguro si esos nombres eran sus apellidos.

"Vincent and Gregory," Draco respondió encogiéndose de hombros.

"Yo soy Harry Potter," respondió, antes de indicar a Neville mientras estrechaba la mano de Draco y la soltaba.

"Oh, yo soy Neville Longbottom," Neville dijo, notando que se los había quedado mirando. Estiro su mano tentativamente.

"¿Longbottom, eh?" Draco pregunto, su voz adquiriendo un tono que aunque Harry no pudo identificar, no le gusto. Draco tomo la mano de Neville en forma rigida antes de concentrarse en Harry. Harry tuvo el sentimiento de que la única razón por la cual tomo la mano de Neville fue por ser educado. "Tenemos un compartimiento cerca de la locomotora. ¿Quieren venir?" Draco pregunto sin mirar a Neville.

Harry miro a Neville, antes de regresar al extraño rubio. "¿Qué hay de malo en quedarnos aqui? Hay suficiente espacio para todos, y todavía tengo algunas cosas para que comamos."

Draco arrugo levemente su nariz, como si fuera una difícil decisión que necesitara pensar. "Supongo," dijo finalmente "Podemos tomar nuestras cosas despuès."

Neville se coloco cerca de la ventana para hacerle espacio a Harry que se sento a su lado, dejando el banco frente a ellos desocupado. Draco le indico a Crabbe que se sentara cerca de la ventana mientras el se sentaba frente a Harry y Goyle se sento cerca de la puerta.

Draco miro alrederor, antes de notar los libros "Veo que han estado adelantando en la lectura."

"Un poco" Harry admitió con un encogimiento de hombros.

"Mi padre me hizo comenzar a leer hace unos meses. No me dejaba hacer hechizos, pero me mostro varios con su varita" presumió Draco.

"¿Cuánto has leído?" pregunto curioso Harry.

"Oh, tan sólo unos pocos capítulos de cada libro" respondió, tratando de sonar despreocupado, pero fallando. Estaba muy orgulloso de sus logros y estaba disfrutando la oportunidad de lucirse frente al Chico-Que-Vivio. "¿Y tú?"

"Empece a leer cuando regresamos del callejón Diagon. Pase casi todo mi tiempo libre leyendo" Harry respondió, sin querer revelar mucho.

Draco asintio "Así que, uh, ¿Qué era lo que estaban haciendo cuando entramos?"

"Practicando magia del parsel. El profesor Snape me envio este asombroso libro cuando descubrió que podía hablar con las serpientes. Tambien me dio permiso de tener a Coral" dijo Harry.

"¿Magia del Parsel?" Vincent Crabbe pregunto con un gruñido.

"Yeah. El profesor Snape dice que los más poderosos hechizos de sanación y protección provienen de la magia del parsel, y que solo los hablantes de parsel pueden usarla. Tambien dijo que Voldemort—" Harry se detuvo al ver a Draco y los otros saltar. "¿en serio? ¿Es que acaso todos van a hacer eso cada vez que digo su nombre?"

Draco y los demás encogieron los hombros a modo de disculpa "Nosotros crecimos sin oírlo, y es algo así como… un taboo, ¿entiendes?"

"No realmente" respondió Harry, antes de continuar con lo que estaba diciendo. "de todos modos, el dijo que Voldemort también era un hablante de parsel, pero que no tenia ni la paciencia ni el deseo de aprenderla porque Voldemort no era de ayudar a los demas."

"¿Y tú si?" pregunto Draco, intrigado, tratando de no saltar mucho mientras que Harry continuaba diciendo el nombre del Señor Oscuro.

Harry lo miro, confundido "Bueno, si, ¿tú no?"

Draco movio su mano despectivamente. "Hay gente que trabaja, gente que sigue y gente que lidera." La forma en que lo dijo, le hizo deducir a Harry que estaba repitiendo algo que oia muy a menudo.

"Hmm, si ese es el caso, sere feliz siendo un trabajador y ayudando a la gente" Harry respondió con honestidad, recordando el libro de parsel e imaginándose haciendo todas las cosas sobre las que había leido — curando a la gente y haciendo la diferencia, salvando vidas.

Le provaria a los Dursleys que estaban equivocados. Haria sentirse orgulloso al profesor wrong. Trabajaria duro y desbloquearía su magia. Alcanzaria todo su potencial.

"¿en serio? Te hubiera creido del tipo lider" dijo Draco, mirando a la frente de Harry.

Harry se encogió de hombros. "Lider o no, el trabajo igual esta en medio. Preferiria hacer algo que me gusta."

"¿no quieres ser un lider?"

"No realmente. ¿Por qué?"

"Bueno, crei, que siendo... quien eres, eso es lo que querrias"

Harry rodo sus ojos. "No soy algun salvador venido a liderar. Solo soy un chico de primer año que quiere aprender magia, como tú"

Impresionado, Draco sonrio. Vince y Greg lucian confundidos y sorprendidos. "Me gustas, Potter. No eres lo que esperaba. Si sucede que no quedas en Slytherin, aun así seamos amigos."

"¿es ser amigo de alguien en otra casa otro taboo?" pregunto Harry incrédulo.

Draco sonrio. "No, no exactamente, pero yo voy a estar en Slytherin; lo sé"

"¿Y...?"

"Bueno, a las otras casas como que no les agrada mucho Slytherin," respondió Draco.

Harry miro a Neville.

"Es verdad, Harry. En el pasado, muchos magos oscuros han salido de allì" dijo Neville, respondiendo la pregunta no dicha.

Harry frunció el ceño.

"Es estupido" Draco continuo. "a la gente no le agrada Slytherin porque están celesoso de que no son tan fuertes o poderosos"

Harry alzo una ceja.

"Uh, Harry, creo que ya estamos llegando. Tenemos que ponernos nuestras tunicas" hablo Neville.

"Okay."

"Nos vemos después. Nuestras túnicas están en nuestro compartimiento" dijo Draco, levantándose.

"De acuerdo, un gusto conocerlos" dijo Harry.

Los tres chicos se fueron, Vince y Greg como sombras de Draco. La puerta se cerro.

"Bueno, eso fue interesante, ¿huh, Neville?"

Neville asintió, un poco sobre pasado.

"El profesor Snape me dijo que me mantuviera alejado del padre de Draco. No le digas a nadie que te lo dije"

"Okay, Harry. Lo prometo"

"Pero Draco no parece demasiado malo, ¿cierto? Quiero decir, parecía un poco rigido contigo y algo serio"

"Yeah, pero aun creo que deberíamos ser cuidadosos" advirtió Neville "la abuela me dijo que Malfoy padre es un hombre muy malo"

Harry sonrio cuando Neville dijo 'deberiamos', pero se preocupo algo con la advertencia. "Bueno, entonces tendremos que cuidarnos las espaldas el uno al otro"

Neville sse enderezo un poco, tragando con orgullo que el Chico-Que-Vivio le dijera algo semejante… _a él. _En ese momento decidió algo. Cuidaria las espaldas de Harry Potter sin importar como o que.

**O o O o O**

Entraton a Hogwarts después de viajar por el lago donde una anciana profesora los recogió de Hagrid.

Introduciendose a si misma como la profesora McGonagall, les dijo un poco sobre las casas antes de desaparecer. Harry y Neville permanecieron juntos y mientras esperaban Draco y sus dos amigos se les reunieron.

"¿Listo, Potter?" pregunto Draco.

"Yeah, ¿tú?" replico, ignorando las reacciones de la gente a su alrededor.

Muchos los estaban mirando, mientras que unos pocos de hecho se hiceron hacia atrás, como nerviosos.

"Por supuesto" Draco respondió mientras alguien por el lado de Neville, se acerco a ellos.

"Hey, escuche que tienes una serpiente de mascota, ¿puedo verla?" un chico de aspecto sencillo pregunto excitadamente.

Unas pocas personas chillaron y se alejaron, mientras otros se adelantaron diciendo cosas como '¿en serio?' '¡genial!' 'Ooo, ¿puedo verla yo tambien?'

Harry acerco su brazo izquierdo, en forma protectora, hacia su pecho. "Uh…."

Neville repentinamente se coloco a su lado, sin pensar realmente en lo que estaba haciendo, mientras Draco y sus dos amigos daban un paso adelante, también socorriendo a Harry. Estaba claro que a Harry no le gustaba estar rodeado de personas que actuaban extrañamente y aprecio el apoyo.

Coral saco su cabeza desde su manga, queriendo saber que pasaba.

:Harry, ¿Qué sucede?: pregunto.

Neville estaba a la izquierda de Harry, el más cercano a ella. Draco estaba a su derecha un poco más delante de él, mientras que Vince y Greg estaban detras. Los cuatro creando una barrera a su alrededor.

"¡Super increible! ¿Qué clase de serpiente es esa?" el mismo chico pregunto, sin preocuparse de los guardaespaldas de Harry.

"Ella es una serpiente de coral mágica. Su nombre es Coral" respondió Harry.

"Pense que solo estaban permitidos los gatos, lechuzas y sapos" una chica con pelo frizado dijo contemplativamente "¿Cómo es que tienes una serpiente?"

"Me dieron permiso" dijo Harry, un poco molesto. ¿Desde cuando era asunto suyo?

Justo entonces, gracias a dios, la profesora McGonagall regreso "estamos listos para ustedes. Siganme."

Entraron, Neville llendo a su lado, Draco y Vince tomando la retaguardia y Goyle detrás de estos.

**O o O o O**

Severus dio un suspiro mentalmente. Sabía que esto tendría que saberse eventualmente, ¿pero en el primer día? ¿antes de que el chico fuera incluso sorteado?

Poco después de que los estudiantes entraran al Gran Comedor, un prefecto de Slytherin fue directo hacia el y le dijo que tenia un poco de información que compartir con él. Habia un rumor en el tren de que no solo Harry Potter estaba a bordo, sino que además era un hablante de parsel, y que, evidentemente, tenia una serpiente por mascota.

Severus ni siquiera pretendió fingir sorpresa, tan solo le dijo al prefecto, el sr. Terence Higgs, que el sabia eso y que había él quien le dio permiso al sr. Potter para tener la serpiente como mascota. Tambien le dijo al prefecto que lo discutirían en la sala común después de la cena y que si alguien tenia preguntas que simplemente las hicieran. El prefecto y buscador de Slytherin asintió, para luego dirigirse a la mesa.

Un momento después, los primeros años entraron, y estaba realmente complacido con lo que vio. Que Neville estuviera junto a Harry sólo podía ser bueno para el futuro, y teniendo a Draco y sus amigos rodeándolos podía ser igual de beneficioso si se guiaba correctamente. Sin importar donde fuera sorteado Harry esa noche, tendría que aconsejar a Draco adecuadamente.

Sonrio, sabiendo instantáneamente al ver el rostro de Neville que no tendría que interferir allí para nada. Harry ya se había ganado la lealtad a muerte del niño. El viaje en tren debió ser muy interesante.

Severus scaneo el grupo de nerviosos alumnos de primer año que se reunieron al frente.

Ron estaba al lado de Dean y Seamus, los tres mirando a Harry y a su manga izquierda. Ah, así que ya habían tenido un vistazo de Coral... Se pregunto si Ron seria amigo de Harry en este tiempo, pero decidió que dejaría ese camino solo. Dejaria que Harry y el destino corrieran sin su interferencia.

Hermione estaba por si sola, murmurando, sin dudas repasando todo lo que había leído sobre el mundo mágico, nerviosa por el sorteo. Severus se preguntaba si habría ayudado a Neville con el asunto de su sapo. Por como se veian las cosas, probablemente no.

Severus parpadeo, dándose cuenta que se había perdido la primera parte de la canción del sombrero seleccionador. No importaba, no es como si no la hubiera escuchado antes.

Finalmente, Minerva se levanto y empezó a decir los nombres de los estudiantes.

Mientras avanzaba el sorteo, todos los estudiantes eran sorteados donde recordaba, hasta que llego el turno de Neville.

Se sento en silencio, jugando un poco con sus dedos, hasta que el sombrero seleccionador parecio asentir, como decidiendo algo, y grito: "HUFFLEPUFF!"

En debio ser muy interesante si habia hecho que el sombrero se decidiera por la lealtad del chico en vez de su valentia escondida.

Neville se apresuro a la mesa de Hufflepuff, compartiendo una larga y apenada mirada con Harry. Harry lo saludo en forma de apoyo y le dio una sonrisa amable. Eso parecio calmar a Neville lo suficiente para sentarse con el resto de los alumnos de primer año de Hufflepuff y ver el resto del sorteo.

Hermione y Ron fueron puestos ambos en Gryffindor, y Draco por supuesto fue puesto en Slytherin.

Finalmente, fue el turno de Harry, y, justo como la última vez, susurros emanaron una vez que se escucho su nombre.

Sostuvo su brazo izquierdo cerca de él mientras caminaba hacia el frente, esquivando a los otros sin sortear de primer año. Minerva le coloco el sombrero una vez que se sento.

Severus hubiera dado cualquier cosa por escuchar la conversación que sucedia dentro de la cabeza de Harry, pero, rayos, no podía.

**O o O o O**

'Ah, Sr. Potter.'

'Uh, ¿yeah?' dijo Harry, mentalmente respondiendo la voz. Sabía que era el sombrero seleccionador, pero aún así era bizarro.

'Hmm. Dejeme hechar un vistazo, eres dificil de leer. Tienes muchas cualidades.'

'Um, okay. Uh. . . . Si tienes alguna pregunta sobre lo que ves, sientete lbre de preguntarme. Después de todo, es mi cabeza.'

El sombrero sonrio en su mente. 'ciertamento lo es, Sr. Potter.'

Harry se mantuvo en silencio, el comedor entero mirandolo fijamente, preguntandose por que se tardaba tanto.

'Hmm. Bueno, debo decir, que ha pasado un tiempo desde que tuve que ver una cabeza de esta complejidad, Sr. Potter,' el sombrero dijo luego de un momento. 'Veo que tiene un buen cerebro. Rápido y ansioso por aprender, pero no creo que Ravenclaw sea para usted. Tiene cualidades mas profundas que son mas fuertes en usted de lo que busca un Ravenclaw.'

"Hmm," el sombrero murmuro, en voz alta esta vez, meditando en la cabeza de Harry.

Esto, por supuesto, hizo que los murmullos volvieran a la vida. Harry se preguntaba si su cabello seria un problema para el sombrero.

'Eres bastante astuto cundo tienes que serlo, pero no tienes el corazon de un Slytherin; aunque, si tienes sus instintos. Hmm.'

'Ponme donde tenga la mejor oportunidad de alcanzar todo mí potencial. EL potencial del que me hablo el profesor Snape. Por favor' Harry pidio con seriedad, una gran parte de él deseando ir a la casa de maestro de pociones.

'Hmm. Una cosa interesante de pedirme. Deacuerdo veamos...'

El sombrero se volvio a quedar en silencio, y Harry podia sentir una extraña pesadez en su mente, pero no sentia nada más.

Entonces el sombrero seleccionador, murmuro, en voz alta. Harry desperadamente esperaba que que no hubiera hecho algun sonido, pero por los murmullos en el comedor, lo dudaba.

'¿El Hechizo del Legado, Sr. Potter? ¿Severus Snape lo realizo en usted?' LA voz del sombrero sacudio su mente, impresionado.

Harry se congelo. No sabía en realidad que responder. No queria tratar de mentir, pero tampoco queria darle problemas al profesor. 'No vas a ponerlo en problemas si lo hizo, ¿cierto?'

'No, no le dare problemas, Sr. Potter. Descubrir que había usado el hechizo me sorprendio un poco' dijo, suavisando su tono mientras se recomponia. 'Me pregunto donde lo aprendio...'

'¿Por que?' pregunto Harry.

'Es un hechizo antiguo y prohibido. Muchas familias magicas saben de el y se horrorizan cuando sale en una conversación, pero pocos conocen el encantamiento.'

Harry fruncio el ceño, confundido. Ya no le presto mas atencion a los murmullos en el Gran Comedor.

'Es otro 'taboo', como el joven Malfoy diria, porque tiene un pasado muy oscuro.'

'¿Qué paso?' pregunto Harry.

El tiempo se volvio algo sin importancia a este punto para Harry y el sombrero. Estaban tan metidos en la conversacion que no les preocupaba lo mucho que se estaban demorando.

'Siglos atras, en el tiempo de los fundadores, era un hechizo comun usado en los nuevos alumnos. Era un hechizo de necesidad, ayudando a los padres en entender las fortlezas y debilidades de sus hijos para criarlos y educarlos mejor. Era un hechizo bueno y util, cuando usado con amor y anticipacion por un padre o guardian. Pero las cosas cambiaron. Las rivalidades entre las familias surgieron, y fortalecer las lineas familiares se volvio el centro de atencion de las familias puras.'

'¿Qué fue lo que hicieron?' Harry pregunto, esperando con aliento contenido.

'si un infante no poseia suficiente poder magico, o nocumplia con las expectativas de la familia, era asesinado o desterrado. Los pocos niños desterrados desaparecieron en el mundo muggle, sellando su magia y prohibiendo a sus descendientes entrar en el mundo magico, advirtiendoles de las atrocidades cometidas alli. El horrible uso del hechizo del legado continuo hasta los 1800, y termino en la misma epoca en que el director era un muchacho.'

Harry trago con dureza, tratando de aplacar su estomago luego de la clase de historia recien dada.

'Sr. Potter, como muchos hechizos, estos no son malos mi buenos. Es el mago o bruja que los utiliza el que determina su naturaleza. Nunca olvide eso' el sombrero dijo muy serio y firme.

Harry asintio, parpadeando unas pocas veces para alejar la humedad que se junto en sus ojos.

'Ahora, ¿que tal si regresamos al sorteo, y dejamos el pasado en el pasado?' sugirio el sombrero.

Harry sonrio con suavidad. 'Okay.'

Hubo un largo silencio mientras el sombrero volvia a rumiar dentro de su cabeza, antes de que se detuviera.

'Bajate del banquillo,' el sombrero seleccionador indico de pronto.

Sin tener una razón para obedecer, Harry hizo exactamente eso. Ahora estaba a unos metros de McGonagall y a un paso del banquillo, asi que espero por más instrucciones.

McGonagall y todos los demas en el comedor miraban con enorme curiosidad.

'Por favor paseeme, Sr. Potter, esto va a tomar todas las tecnicas que he necesitado en el pasado y algunas más' dijo 'Albus se pasea todo el tiempo y parece que lo ayuda.'

Harry le dio un golpecito al sombrero con su mano derecha para sacarselo de los ojos y poder ver por donde iba. Comenzo a pasearse frente a la mesa de los profesores. Paceandose alrededor de dos metros, ida y regreso.

McGonagall miraba a Dumbledore por guia. ¿Deberia detener a Harry y preguntarle que estaba pasando?

Albus la detuvo con su mano, diciendole silenciosa mente que dejara ser al Sr. Potter y al sombrero seleccionador por el momento.

'Okay, Slytherin no es para usted. Aunque lo haria muy bien allí, sin lugar a dudas.' El sombrero seleccionador asintio para si mismo, balanceandose precariamente en la cabeza de Harry quien seguia paseandose. 'Okay, deja el paseo. Ahora ladea la cabeza hacia la derecha... Estoy revisando...'

Harry lo hizo, moviendo la cabeza de un lado a otro mientras cerraba los ojos. No queria ver como todos lo miraban. Ya se sentia lo suficientemente ridiculo.

'Eres muy valiente, pero... hmm. No, eso no lo hara' continuo hablando para sí mismo. 'Ah-ha!' Evidentemente el sombrero habia llegado a una decisión. "De acuerdo, entonces... ¡De acuerdo! Okay..." el sombrero decia ahora en voz alta "Mejor se... ¡HUFFLEPUFF!"

Harry dejo de moverse, abriendo sus ojos.

'Trabaja duro y siempre da lo mejor de ti, Sr. Potter, por que Severus estaba en lo cierto. Tú potencial es casi ilimitado. Su único limite... eres tú' el sombrero dijo apenas, antes de que McGonagall lo sacara de la cabeza, ahora algo sudada, del Sr. Potter.

Harry se unio con Neville en la mesa de los Hufflepuff, quienes gritaban puras incoherencias. Estaban extasiados de que Harry Potter había sido sorteado en su cassa. La profesora Sprout estaba aplaudiendo igual de excitada, feliz de tener otro Hufflepuff.

**O o O o O**

Severus no estaba seguro de si estar agradecido u horrorizado.

Esto podia ser algo tanto como una cosa terrible. Habian tantos pros y contras que sabía que no tenía esperanza de determinar los resultados que podían salir de esto.

Por un lado, Harry tenía a Neville a su lado y no habría toda esta rivalidad Slytherin-Gryffindor con la que tuvo que lidiar. Tambien le permitiria con mayor facilidad ayudar a Harry y proveerle de una mayor base de apoyo.

Por otro lado, Harry no seria tan cercano a Ron y Hermione como había sido la última vez, al menos Severus no lo creía. Sabía que Ron era más del tipo de apegarse a su propia casa, y parecia que aún tenía que realmente conocer a Harry. . . . Minetras que Hermione, estaría muy ocupada con sus clases como para prestar atención a sus compañeros, menos a compañeros de otras casas. Era algo triste, pero no podía evitarlo.

¿Qué resultaría de todo esto? ¿Qué sería en los años venideros sin el famoso Trío Dorado?

Severus miraba a los estudiantes frente a él, notando como Draco saludaba a Harry desde la mesa de Slytherin y Harry se lo regresaba, aunque con menos entusiasmo. Puesto que ya estaba soportando las infinitas miradas y susurros.

Viendo a Neville, estaba una vez más complacido con el timido y nervioso chico. Dejando de la lado su propia incomodidad, estaba haciendo lo mejor que podía para ser el apoyo silencioso de Harry.

**O o O o O**

"bienvenidos a Hufflepuff," un chico mayor saludo, a todos los primeros años. "Soy Cedric Diggory." Extendio su mano hacia Harry quien estaba directamente frente a él.

"Hola, soy Harry," dijo tentativamente.

"Tengo curiosidad. ¿Por qué te paseabas mientras eras sorteado?" pregunto Cedric, decidiendo no preguntar sobre las otras cosas raras que hacia, como murmurar en voz alta.

"El sombrero me dijo que lo hiciera. Me dijo que le ayudaría a sortearme" dijo Harry encogiendose de hombros.

"Interesante. Nunca había visto algo asi antes, pero supongo que hace sentido con loque se estaba demorando" dijo Cedric, intrigado, antes de mirar a Neville.

"Neville Longbottom," dijo.

Y asi continuaron, cada uno presentandose mientras comenzaban a comer.

"¿Asi que tú eres Harry Potter, cierto?" un ruidoso chico pregunto. "Soy Zacharias Smith."

"Hola" dijo Harry, tratando de sonar amable, pero por alguna razón encontrandose irritado por la agresiva presentacion del chico. Casi salto sobre la persona que tenía al lado cuando obtuvo la atención de Harry.

"¿Es cierto que tienes la cicatriz?" pregunto Smith, unos pocos estudiantes mirandolo ante su atrevimiento y rudeza.

Harry coloco su mano cubriendo su cicatriz. Estaba claro que estaba tratando de decidir si sacar o no su cabello del camino, pero una chica a su lado mucho mayor que la mayoria alrededor de ellos, tco su codo.

"No hay necesidad de eso, Harry. No tienes que mostrarla si es que no quieres" dijo.

Smith bufo con irritación, ignorando la breve mirada de la chica hacia él.

"soy la lider de los prefectos de este año. Maggie Tolbert," dijo (*).

Maggie era una chica de pelo corto y castaño. Era linda, pero no preciosa a morir. Tenía ojos azul palido y nariz pequeña.

Harry sonrio timidamente, inconcientemente acariciando a Coral que descansaba debajo de su manga izquierda. Maggie miraba este movimiento mientras trataba pero fallaba de esconder su nerviosismo. Harry lo noto.

"Ttienes miedo de las serpientes?" pregunto con gentileza.

"Uh, bueno, un poco, creo" admitio luego de unos momentos.

Muchos de los Hufflepuffs alrededor estaban escuchando, en esperanza de tener un vistazo de la serpiente y aprender si era cierto lo que habían oído en el tren.

"Coral nunca lastimaría a nadie, a menos que estuvieran tratando de lastimarme o a ella" dijo Harry. "¿Te gustaría verla?"

Maggie lucia un poco palida, pero asintio con su cabeza. Era la jefa de los prefectos, ¡Por amor de dios! ¡No podía actuar como un bebe!

Harry lentamente movio su manga, revelando a Coral enrrollada en su muñeca y parte de su brazo.

"Oooo," dijeron varios, inclinandose hacia adelante, mientras otros contenian la respiración.

Coral mantuvo su cabeza sobre la muñeca de Harry mientras este movia su mano sobre su plato para enseñarsela a sus curiosos compañeros.

"¡Es Hermosa!"

"¡Adorable!"

"¿Quién se imaginaba que una serpiente pudiera lucir tan inofensiva?"

"¿No es ella... venenosa?" pregunto Cedric, inclinandose un poco mas para tener una mejor vista.

Harry sonrio, contento de ver que el chico mayor confiaba en él lo suficiente para creer que no dejaría que Coral lo mordiera. "Yeah, pero el profesor Snape lanzo un hechizo sobre ella. No puede envenenar a nadie a menos que tenga que hacerlo" explico.

"¿el profesor Snape?" pregunto, muchos otros estudiantes alrededor de él tambien sorprendidos.

"Yeah. Él fue el que me dio permiso de tener una mascota exotica."

"Eso fue... amable de su parte"

Harry asintio feliz, acariciando a Coral.

"¿Pero por que lo hizo? Debe haber una razón" continuo Cedric.

"Oh, yeah. Él dijo que seria una buena idea que la tuviera porque hara mi magia del parsel más fuerte"

"¿Magia del parsel?" pregunto Susan Bones. Estaba sentada allado de Neville.

"Es una magia de curación y protección. Sólo los hablantes de parsel pueden usarla."

Casi toda la mesa de Hufflepuff se quedo absolutamente quieta, sus ojos (excepto los de Neville) abriendose desmesuradamente cuando entendieron lo que significaba. ¡El-Chico-Que-Vivio era un hablante de parsel!

"¿Q-qué?" pregunto Ernie Macmillan, su voz temblando.

Harry suspiro. "No es nada tan importante. No entiendo por que todos reaccionan asi sobre que pueda hablar parsel. Es casi tan molesto como todo el asunto de 'Voldemort'—"

Unas pocas personas chillaron, dos se cayeron de sus asientos, una casi se esmayo, la mitade de la tabla quedo sin habla y la mayoría del resto brinco en su asiento.

Era absolutamente ridiculo.

Harry gruño.

"H-Harry, ciertamente que no eres lo que me esperaba" Cedric le dio una amable sonrisa, componiendose antes que la mayoria de los demas.

Harry miro hacia su plato y empezo a moverla. Coral levanto su cabeza, mirando a Harry con algo que todos los de la mesa habrían llamdo preocupación.

: ¿Estas bien, Harry?: pregunto, acariciando el lado de su mano con su cabeza.

: Sí, eso creo:

Su respuesta desafortunadamente causo más reacciones de los que estaban en la mesa, e incluso de algunos que estaban detras de él en Ravenclaw que habían estado escuchando.

: Ya se acostumbraran: siseo.

"Sabes, es de hecho muy genial" dijo Justin Finch-Fletchley. Era un chico bien parecido al lado de Ernie. "Asi que, esta magia de parsel, ¿ya la has usado?"

Siendo un nacido de muggles, Justin era uno de los pocos en la mesa que no impresionaba con la capidad de Harry de usar el nombre de Voldemort. De hecho, estaba tan confundido y molesto por las reacciones de todos tanto como Harry.

Harry levanto la vista, dejando de jugar con su comida y asintiendo.

"¡La uso conmigo en el tren!" Neville estallo, mas que feliz de decirles lo que Harry había hechoo por él. "Me sano un enorme moreton en mi muñeca. Era de este tamaño—" mostro su muñeca mientras que con su otra mano ilustraba el tamaño que el moreton había tenido "—y él lo hizo desaparecer. Me siento mucho mejor ahora"

Los Hufflepuffs miraban, fascinados por el relato de Neville antes de mirar de nuevo a Harry.

"Wow."

"Absolutamente genial"

"Deberías ayudar a Madam Pomfrey en el area del Hospital"

"¿Puedes sanar animales también?"

"Hey, Tengo un corte en mi brazo ¿podrías sanarlo?"

"¿Puedes curar cicatrices?"

"¿Qué se siente?"

"¿Puedes hacer crecer algo como un brazo?"

"¿Puedes curar enfermedades?"

"Whoa-whoa. No lo bombardeemos con tantas preguntas" dijo Maggie, levantando sus manos y deteniendo la interrogación. "Especialmente preguntas para las que probablmente aún no tenga las respuestas"

Harry la miro con agradecimiento y regreso a su comida.

Viendo que no iba a contestar ninguna de sus preguntas ahora y que deberían comer antes de que se acabara la cena, los Hufflepuffs lo dejaron ser. La firme mirada que Maggie les dio puede que tambien haya tenido algo que ver.

**O o O o O**

"Hmm, tal vez deberías ir hacia allá Pomona," sugirio Filius mientras veian la reacción de la mesa hacia la mascota de Harry.

"No, creo que la señorita Tolbert tiene la situación bajo control" respondio con calma "Pero sostendre una reunión de casa algo más larga esta noche. Sería irresponsable de mi parte lo contrario"

Filius asintio, para rápidamente mirar de regreso a la mesa cuando unos pocos estudiantes gritaron.

"¿en el nombre de Merlin que...?" Minerva pregunto, mirando tambien.

Viendo que dos estudiantes aterrizaron en el suelo debido a lo que fuera que estaba pasando allá, Minerva estuvo a punto de levantarse y ver que estaba sucediendo.

"espera, Minerva," Albus dijo, colocando una mano en su antebrazo antes de mirar a la serpiente de Harry con un rapido asentimiento.

Desde donde estaban, apenas podian verla, pero estaba claro que ella y Harry estaban teniendo una conversación, aunque breve. Y entonces un niño de primero hablo, lo que hizo a Neville hablar. Estaba claro que lo que hubiera dicho convirtio el miedo de los Hufflepuffs en curiosidad puesto que comenzaron a disparar preguntas hacia Harry antes de que Maggie los interrumpiera y arreglara las cosas.

"Bueno, Pomona, estare esperando con ansias oir de ti luego de tú reunión con tú casa" dijo Filius.

"estoy de acuerdo" dijo Minerva.

Severus escondio una sonrisa.

**O o O o O**

**Notas de la autora Blueowl:** bueno, aqui esta. Después de una gran lucha mental y revisando ciertas cosas que son canon y que Severus ha cambiado, decidi que esta era la mejor opción para Harry. Sé que hay muy pocos fanfics bien escritos de un Hufflepuff!Harry, pero considerando todo, las otras casas simplemente no funcionaban para lo que tenia planeado o con el Harry de esta historia. No me molestare en explicar más detalles. Espero que mi escritura hablara por si misma.

Gracias de nuevo por todos los reviews ^_^

**Aclaraciones: **

**(*)**En inglés: "Head Girl" y "Head Boy" son los terminos para definir a los prefecto de Septimo año que son los lideres de los prefectos de quinto, sexto y septimo año de todas las casas.

**Gracias por sus reviews a**: chibipame, Amia Snape, mimesis.


	5. Lecciones

"**Para Cambiar y Formar"**

**("To Change & Shape")**

Severus Snape x Harry Potter

Autor original: Blueowl

Traductora: Eowynd

Notas de traductora:

1) la autora en ingles utiliza ciertos términos como: parselmouth, parselmagic y parseltongue, que serian en orden, boca de parsel (alguien que habla parsel), magia de parsel y lengua de parsel (idioma de las serpientes). Así que en el fic Harry es un parselmouth, es decir habla parseltongue y practicara más adelante parselmagic.

2) Este fic cae en la categoría de Father/Mentor (Padre/Mentor), es decir, los fanfics donde Snape adopta a Harry sea como hijo o sea como aprendiz, por lo tanto no habrá Yaoi ni nada en el estilo entre ambos.

3) Todos los (*) que vean tienen explicaciones al final de cada capítulo por parte de la traductora

_4) Todo lo que está en cursiva son pensamientos o recuerdos_

5) todo lo que este entre : :, como :este ejemplo: es referido a que se está hablando en parsel, así que casi siempre es entre Coral y Harry

**Parte 5: Lecciones**

Harry se despertó a la mañana siguiente, deseando tener unas horas más para dormir, pero sabiendo que era hora de alistarse. Estirándose, se movió a un lado de la cama y comenzó a acariciar la cabeza de Hedwig antes de juntar sus ropas. Como le había dicho el profesor Snape, mantenía sus porta varitas, sus varitas y Coral con él todo el tiempo y a todos lados. La cadena de plata estaba alrededor de su cuello. Harry no quería quitársela puesto que fue un regalo del maestro de pociones.

Antes de dirigirse a sus camas la noche anterior, habían tenido una reunión en la sala común, la que se ubicaba en los cimientos del castillo. Allí conocieron a la profesora Pomona Sprout, y a Harry le gusto inmediatamente. Era directa y amable y había dejado en claro que todos eran Hufflepuff, y que como tales deberían tratar a todos con justicia e igualdad. Harry apreciaba el esfuerzo que hizo para que la casa lo tratara con normalidad, pero él sabía que tomaría tiempo antes de que dejaran de mirarlo. Esperaba que no fuera demasiado.

El desayuno fue un asunto interesante, la variedad de comida lo dejo sorprendido. Se preguntaba cuantos cocineros tendrían en Hogwarts, pero claro, también podía suponer, que todo esto era hecho con magia. Ignorando las curiosas miradas y los no tan sigilosos susurros, Harry levanto la taza hasta sus labios.

"Urgh," trago, el sabor de la de la Poción de Absorción, saturando su lengua.

Se giro de inmediato a mirar al profesor Snape que estaba sentado en la mesa de profesores. El profesor debe de haberlo estado mirando porque tenía sus ojos fijos en él. Mirándose fijamente, el maestro de pociones murmuro un muy claro 'bébela'.

Harry rápidamente lo hizo, vaciando la taza. Al colocar la taza en la mesa, vio con asombro como la taza se rellenaba con otro líquido. Seguramente era la Droga de la Nutrición, arrugando de nuevo su nariz, repitió el proceso cuando la taza después se lleno con la poción de utilización.

"Wow, Harry. ¿Con sed?" pregunto Cedric, habiendo visto el segundo y el tercer trago.

"Yeah," dijo, mientras bebía por cuarta vez, para sacar el mal sabor de su boca.

Neville le dio a Harry una curiosa mirada, pero no dijo nada. Poco después, la profesora Sprout vino y les entrego sus horarios

"¡Fantástico, tenemos pociones primero!" Harry dijo con mucha felicidad.

En cambio recibió muchas miradas horrorizadas y confundidas.

"¿Qué?" pregunto, ahora también confundido.

Varios de los estudiantes mayores sacudieron sus cabezas. "Ya verás" dijo uno de ellos.

Harry miro a Cedric, esperando una explicación. Dudando Cedric respondió. "Bien, veras Harry, el profesor Snape es... bueno, puede ser estricto y algunas veces... un poco duro. No creo que haya un año donde no haya hecho llorar a unos pocos alumnos de primer año. Algunas veces logra hacer sentir mal a no pocos alumnos mayores."

Harry frunció el ceño. El profesor le había parecido estricto en el callejón Diagon, seguro, y algunas de las cosas que le había dicho, habían sido muy directas y brutalmente honestas, pero no se podía imaginar al hombre siendo directamente cruel. Bueno... tal vez pudiera serlo con alguien como Dudley, y probablemente había sido agresivo con los Dursleys en la pequeña discusión en la que no lo dejaron participar. Ciertamente que lo habían dejado tranquilo y se aseguraban de que tuviera un plato de comida lleno en cada ocasión. Y podía suponer que el maestro de pociones lucía un poco intimidante, siendo tan alto y todo de negro.

Miro a Neville, quien lucía bastante horrorizado.

"Bueno, tendremos que dar lo mejor de nosotros y ver" dijo Harry "Pero aún creo que el profesor Snape es genial."

"O-Okay, Harry," dijo Neville, aunque aún lucía un poco intranquilo.

**O o O o O**

Severus espero a que todos los alumnos de primer año entraran antes de salir de su escondite y entrar al cuarto, su capa ondeando detrás de él.

"Están aquí para aprender la sutil ciencia y el arte exacto de elaborar pociones" empezó. Escaneo los rostros frente a él, su corazón apretándose un poco en su pecho, mientras recordaba algunas de sus muertes.

Susan Bones había sido asesinada por Voldemort en persona luego de que había eliminado a dos de sus tenientes. Había sido casi un año después de que Hogwarts fuera destruido.

Justin Finch-Fletchley había sido mordido por Nagini después de defender a su familia en un ataque.

Y Hannah Abbot había sucumbido a una maldición que recibió de Lucius Malfoy tres días antes de eso.

Aclaro su garganta, logrando mirarlos de manera dura a todos ellos. "Ya que no habrán tontos movimientos de varita, muchos de ustedes no creerán que esto es magia. Por eso, no espero que muchos de ustedes entiendan la belleza de calderos hirviendo a fuego lento con sus vapores relucientes o el delicado poder de los líquidos que corren por las venas con el poder de salvar o tomar una vida... puedo enseñarles a embotellar la fama, crear gloria e incluso... poner un alto a la muerte. La única pregunta es... ¿son unos flojos cabezas duras buenos para nada o están dispuestos y son capaces de aprender una de las magias más poderosas que existen?"

Severus casi sonrió. Tenía su total y completa atención, aunque noto que Harry era el único que escribía lo que iba diciendo. Batallo con el amargo recuerdo que salto desde el fondo de su mente. El chico había estado interesado inicialmente en el pasado, y él lo había arruinado – todo por culpa de un absurdo rencor infantil que no había podido olvidar o perdonar en esa ocasión.

Comenzó a pasar la asistencia, sin detenerse en el nombre de Harry, como lo hizo la vez anterior. Continúo con la lección, diciéndoles que debían hacer mientras sacaban su equipamiento y los emparejaba. Gracias a Dios, no elaborarían ninguna poción en esa clase. Aprenderían como usar el equipo y las técnicas necesarias para moler, cortar, triturar y rebanar adecuadamente.

Harry y Neville estaban trabajando juntos bastante bien, aunque Severus sabía que Zacharias Smith, quien estaba trabajando detrás de ellos con un Ravenclaw, necesitaba ser vigilado con cuidado. Era un muchacho malicioso cuya única cualidad destacable era su cobardía.

Severus decidió que liberaría algo de su propia malicia si el señor Smith decidía hacer el tonto en su clase. Lo había hecho la última vez, y después de todo, le permitiría soltar algunas de sus emociones negativas sin sentirse mal después.

"¿P-Profesor Snape?" un Ravenclaw pregunto, levantando su mano.

"¿Sí, Sr. Duncan?" pregunto, girándose a la mesa donde el estudiante estaba ubicado.

"¿Estos cuchillos pueden perder filo? Los cuchillos muggle si lo hacen y me preguntaba..." se detuvo y trago duro.

Evidentemente, había oído de las supuestas lealtades del profesor con los sangre puras y su desprecio contra los nacidos de muggle y todos los no Slytherins.

"No, Sr. Duncan, normalmente no lo hacen. Lo que si harán, a veces, es corroerse si corta ciertas plantas acidas o vierte sobre ellos ciertas pociones agresivas."

"Oh, Okay, Profesor, gracias," dijo, sintiendo un alivio correr por él, cuando el profesor de pociones no reacciono como esperaba.

El profesor de pociones se movió entre varias mesas, asegurándose de que los Hufflepuffs estuvieran cortando correctamente.

Paso por el lado de Harry y Neville, viendo de reojo a Coral asomándose por la manga de Harry mientras el niño trataba de aprender la técnica necesaria para moler cierta nuez. Miro como ella siseaba algo al niño y el asentía con una pequeña sonrisa, cambiando un poco como sostenía la nuez para asirla mejor. Siseo una respuesta que Severus dedujo era un 'gracias'.

Regresando al frente del salón, Severus corrigió alguno alumnos en el camino.

"¿Profesor Snape?"

Se giro, encontrando al Sr. Smith con su mano.

"Sí, señor Smith," le dijo.

"Potter trajo su serpiente mascota. ¿No se supone que las mascotas no están permitidas en clase?" le delato.

Severus entrecerró sus ojos. Smith sonrió burlonamente, ignorante de que había provocado la ira del profesor, creyendo que había colocado a Harry en problemas.

"señor Smith, dígame, ¿está bajo la impresión de que no sé cada cosa que sucede en mi salón, pequeña o grande, escondida o a la vista?" pregunto, su voz alarmantemente sin emoción.

"Er... no, señor. Yo sólo creí—" se detuvo cuando el maestro de pociones, adelantándose, se detuvo frente a su escritorio e inclinándose hacia él.

"¿O tal vez disfrute ser un insufrible delator?"

"N-no, Yo so-sólo creí que us-usted debería sa-saber lo que P-Potter—" comenzó, queriendo dar un paso atrás, pero incapaz de hacerlo por miedo.

"No-me —mienta" el profesor dijo peligrosamente, el aire a su alrededor fluctuando con magia furiosa. "Usted quería ponerlo en problemas, nada más. No había ninguna idea de hacer lo correcto. No tolerare semejante comportamiento. Es deplorable." Severus miro el área de trabajo delante de Smith, encontrándolo desordenado, y las notas del chico eran horrendas. Smith no tenía excusa para eso. Había crecido en un hogar mágico y en uno prestigioso además.

Hora de poner a prueba al malcriado príncipe.

"Dígame, Sr. Smith, ¿Qué obtendría si añado polvo de raíz de asfódelo a una infusión de ajenjo?"

Smith trago duro, incapaz de responder. No tenía ni idea.

"¿no lo sabe? Bien, tratemos de nuevo. ¿Dónde, señor Smith, habría de buscar si le pido que me traiga un bezoar?"

Smith miro hacia abajo.

"¿Y cuál es la diferencia entre acónito y matalobos?"

"N-no lo sé señor."

"Patético. Claramente, debería enfocarse más en sus estudios que en las mascotas de sus compañeros" comento, antes de girarse a Harry.

Harry se enderezo, preparándose para una reprimenda. De acuerdo, el profesor le había dicho que se asegurara que Coral se mantuviera en su manga para que nos distrajera a los demás estudiantes.

"Sr. Potter, ¿Donde encontraría un bezoar?"

Harry se mordió el labio inferior. "En el estomago de una cabra, señor." Había leído eso casi al final del primer capítulo de su libro de pociones.

"Acónito y matalobos — ¿Cuál es la diferencia?"

"Sólo el nombre. Son la misma planta, profesor."

"¿Qué obtendría si añado polvo de raíz de asfódelo a una infusión de ajenjo?"

"un poderosa poción de sueño, se llama..." Harry se detuvo, cerrando sus ojos para tratar de recordar. Lo había leído hace varias semanas atrás. "Droga de. . . Droga de la muerte viviente."

"Correcto, Sr. Potter. Una pregunta más. ¿Dónde aprendió esa información?"

"En el primer capítulo de 'Pociones y Drogas Mágicas' señor."

Severus asintió aprobándolo. "Quince puntos para Hufflepuff por no ser un cabeza hueca."

La clase continúo y termino sin mayores incidentes.

**O o O o O**

"Hey, Potter, ¿Cómo estuvo pociones?" pregunto Draco cuando Harry entro a encantamientos con Neville.

"Genial," dijo Harry, "Aunque puedo entender cuando la gente dice que puede ser súper estricto."

Draco río. "Yeah, pero es genial, ¿cierto?"

Harry asintió, mientras unos pocos Slytherins miraban a Draco con sorpresa. Él les había dicho que era amigo de Harry Potter, pero no le habían creído.

Harry y Neville se sentaron detrás de Draco, Vince, y Greg. Estaban sentados en la última fila con la espalda a la pared. El salón estaba diseñado para que los alumnos miraran hacia abajo, así el profesor podía más fácilmente demostrar los hechizos.

Draco se giro en su asiento, la clase aún no había comenzado y el profesor aún tenía que aparecer. Saludo a Coral, quien tenía la cabeza asomada por debajo de la manga de Harry.

"Escuche que alguien se metió en problemas por hablar sobre Coral al profesor Snape," dijo Draco.

"Oh, ¿ya escuchaste sobre eso?" pregunto Harry, agachándose sobre el escritorio, para poder hablar mejor con él ya que estaba un poco más arriba.

"¿Estas bromeando? Un Ravenclaw de primer año se estaba riendo tan fuerte en defensa contra las artes oscuras que fue muy fácil saber que había sucedido mientras se lo contaba a sus amigos"

Harry miro hacia Zacharias Smith, quien estaba cerca de la parte trasera del salón. Estaba claro que no estaba contento y estaba enfurruñado. Gracias a Dios, estaba lo suficientemente lejos para no poder escuchar su conversación, pero probablemente sabía que la anécdota ya estaba circulando.

Harry asintió suavemente, antes de decidir cambiar el tema. "¿Cómo estuvo Defensa Contra Las Artes Oscuras?"

"Fue bastante decepcionante de hecho. Quirrell tiene miedo hasta de su propia sombra, y tartamudea tanto que es casi imposible entender nada de lo que dice, y lo que pude entender fue una peste. Me voy a quedar con leer el libro e ignorar cualquier cosa que esté tratando de enseñar" respondió Draco "el profesor Snape nos dijo que es lo que uno debe hacer a veces; aunque, él estaba hablando de Historia de la Magia."

"Okay, gracias por el aviso" dijo Harry.

"No es problema. ¿Algo que deba saber sobre pociones?"

"Asegúrate de leer el primer capítulo antes de la clase. En el callejón Diagon, me aconsejo leer el capitulo por adelantado a cada clase."

Draco asintió. "Eso hare"

Entonces, el profesor Flitwick entro, dando por iniciada la primera clase encantamientos.

Draco y sus dos amigos se enderezaron mientras el profesor pasaba asistencia.

**O o O o O**

Severus se sentó para el almuerzo mientras los estudiantes entraban al Gran Comedor. Nunca lo admitiría ante nadie, pero era agradable tener el castillo lleno de nuevo... por todo lo alto y ancho. Para él, habían sido casi tres años desde que Hogwarts había estado así. Lo había extrañado. Profundamente.

Regresar a su antigua rutina de enseñar era otra cosa también. Sabía que algunos de sus alumnos más viejos habían notado algo diferente, esperaba que no fuera algo tan grande como para despertar comentarios en los demás profesores.

Sacudió la cabeza, pensando que incluso aunque sus colegas le preguntaran, realmente no había nada _malo_ sobre el cambio. Lo único malo sería que atraería atención innecesaria sobre él. Empezarían a hacerle preguntas, a preguntarse entre ellos porque había alterado sus planes para sus clases y ajustado la forma en que enseñaba ciertas otras cosas. Ya se habían vuelto un poco suspicaces en la reunión de Jefes de Casas unas pocas semanas antes. No quería tener que lidiar más con eso. Pero, a regañadientes, tuvo que aceptar que sería así, y que no podía evitarlo. Porque lo que nadie fallaría en notar, fuera o no comentado por algún estudiante, era la falta de llorosos alumnos de primer año.

Seguro, había destrozado a Smith como un tigre despiadado, pero había sido justificado (al menos más de lo que lo había sido con sus antiguos estudiantes). Pero no había sido como sus antiguos asaltos verbales, con los cuales podía desaparecer la confianza de un estudiante, colgarla en la pared y golpearla hasta que no quedaran nada más que lagrimas.

Suspiro quedamente. La falta de alumnos de primero llorosos sería su perdición.

**O o O o O**

Harry entro al salón de DCAO detrás de Neville y Susan Bones. Rápidamente, el salón estuvo lleno de alumnos de primer año de Hufflepuff y Gryffindor. Era el segundo día de clases y Harry estaba ansioso de aprender más sobre la magia.

Harry miro alrededor, encontrando a un chico de llamativo cabello rojo sentado al lado de un chico de cabello castaño en la mesa al lado de la suya. Había otros dos chicos de Gryffindor detrás de ellos. Las chicas de Gryffindor se habían sentado en el lado alejado del salón, y lo único que Harry fue capaz de entender es que todos estaban evitando a la chica de pelo frizado que termino más cerca de los chicos de Gryffindor. Estaba leyendo el libro de DCAO y era la misma chica que había dicho que las serpientes no estaban en la lista de mascotas permitidas.

"Realmente, Weasley, no puedo creer que hayas traído tú rata mascota a clases" la chica de pelo frizado dijo, dejando de leer su libro y mirando al chico en la mesa delante de ella.

"Preocúpate de tus asuntos, Granger, no estoy rompiendo las reglas" respondió secamente.

Suspiro. "Honestamente, desearía no haber dicho nada sobre esas reglas que busque" dijo ella.

Harry arqueo una ceja.

"Será mejor que no dejes que la rata interrumpa la clase" dijo. Harry se preguntaba si notaría lo mandona que estaba siendo. "De otra manera, podrías hacernos perder puntos."

"Tan sólo está durmiendo, así que deja de entrometerte. De todos modos no es tú mascota" dijo, dándole la espalda y comenzando a acariciar su rata – la cual coloco al lado de su libro de DCAO.

Harry miro a Neville, ambos encontrando la conversación entre ambos Gryffindor interesante.

"Me pregunto de que reglas estará hablando exactamente" dijo Harry con suavidad.

"Padma Patil de Ravenclaw me dijo que Granger busco sobre las reglas respecto a las mascotas luego de oír que el profesor Snape te permitió tener a Coral en clases," dijo Susan Bones, inclinándose sobre la mesa que compartía con Justin.

"¿Estaba tan preocupada por eso?" pregunto Harry.

Susan se encogió de hombros. "Evidentemente, y luego le informo a todos los Gryffindor que las reglas dicen que las mascotas están permitidas en clases, pero que no deben interrumpir o alterar la lección"

Harry asintió. "Gracias, Susan."

"No es nada"

Harry se giro para mirar al frente del salón al mismo tiempo que el profesor de DCAO salía de su oficina al lado de la pizarra.

"Bu-buenos d-dí-as c-clase," comenzó.

Harry instantáneamente recordó el consejo de Draco sobre ignorar la lección y dedicarse a leer.

"E-esta s-s-será su pri-primera cla-clase de D-defensa Con-contra l-las Artes Os-oscuras"

Harry parpadeo. Draco estaba en lo cierto. Miro a Neville, quien sin lugar a dudas estaba recordando las palabras de Draco del día anterior.

La lección, o mejor dicho, el desastre de la tartamudez, continuo. Harry apenas podía esperar hasta el almuerzo, especialmente cuando comenzó a tener dolor de cabeza. Se preguntaba si sería por escuchar hablar al profesor Quirrell o si sería por otra cosa, aunque el hecho de que su cicatriz le doliera no tenía sentido alguno.

Finalmente la lección termino, y todos los alumnos comenzaron a salir.

Harry escucho brevemente, como el chico Weasley era llamado por el tartamudo profesor, se pregunto si sería por su rata – después de todo las ratas no estaban en la lista de las mascotas normales y podrían ser consideradas exóticas. Sin mirar atrás, Harry se dirigió al Gran Comedor con los demás Hufflepuffs, esperando que su dolor de cabeza se fuera.

**O o O o O**

La primera semana llego a su fin y Harry no podía creer lo rápido que había pasado. Estaba, ahora, especialmente agradecido de haber leído por adelantado y hacer lo que le había sugerido el profesor. Las asignaciones eran mucho más fáciles de hacer debido a eso, y su escritura era por lejos una de las mejores de sus compañeros. Estaba bastante seguro de que obtendría al menos Aceptables en todos sus trabajos terminados.

Estaba disfrutando de la mayoría de sus clases. Transfiguración, decidió, sería divertido cuando se tratara de transfigurar objetos y elementos. No estaba muy entusiasmado con transfigurar animales y cambiarlos. Por alguna razón se sentía incorrecto. Encantamientos, parecía prometedor, y estaba esperando poder llegar a los más avanzados, como los que animaban objetos. Herbologia era muy relajante. Le recordaba a los días que pasaba arreglando el jardín de los Dursleys. Neville tenía un talento natural, y los dos trabajaban felices y juntos durante esa clase junto a los Ravenclaw. Pociones era fácilmente su clase favorita, y Neville se encontró disfrutándola también, especialmente cuando el profesor Snape comento que Herbologia era muy útil en pociones y que alguien que esperaba ser un experto en pociones debía tener un conocimiento razonable en Herbologia o estarían condenados al fracaso.

Las dos clases que no disfrutaba eran Defensa Contra Las Artes Oscuras e Historia de la Magia. Ambas eran increíblemente aburridas, y además de eso, seguía teniendo esos extraños dolores de cabeza en DCAO. Extraños porque parecía que el dolor siempre estaba centrado en su cicatriz.

Realmente no le había dicho a nadie aún, excepto Coral, aunque también le había dicho a Neville sobre tener dolores de cabeza, pero nada más. Coral dijo que debía avisarle a alguien, pero honestamente no sabía cómo, ¿y a quien debería decírselo? ¿Y qué es lo que iba a decirles - 'Cada vez que voy a clases de DCAO, tengo dolor en mi cicatriz, oh, y a veces en el Gran Comedor'?

Pero, supuso que podría decírselo al profesor Snape. Él al menos lo escucharía y sería capaz de decirle que debería hacer. Con suerte. También quería preguntarle al profesor sobre otras cosas de las cuales tenía curiosidad. Coral asintió de todo corazón.

¿Tal vez fuera mañana, después de visitar a Hagrid? Hagrid le había enviado una nota el día anterior, invitándolo para el té.

"¿Qué estas pensando, Harry?" pregunto Neville, acercándose y sentándose junto a él en el sofá.

La Sala Común estaba vacía ya que la mayoría estaba afuera ya que era fin de semana.

Harry le dio un suave masaje a su cicatriz. Neville lo miro, un poco preocupado.

"¿Estás bien? ¿Tienes dolor de cabeza de nuevo?" pregunto.

Harry asintió. Acababan de llegar del almuerzo. "Es muy raro. He notado que tan sólo pasa en DCAO y algunas veces en el Gran Comedor. No sé qué es lo que lo causa."

"Tal vez eres alérgico a algo. Tal vez cierta clase de comida o algo que también este en DCAO? Ya sabes, hay un montón de ajo en el salón, y además es muy usado en las comidas" dijo.

Harry negó con su cabeza. "No creo que sea el ajo. He cocinado con el cientos de veces. Pero tal vez sea algo como eso. Pero no es sólo un dolor de cabeza. Es mi cicatriz y el dolor se expande desde allí. No lo sé, tal vez es una clase de advertencia."

Neville frunció el ceño. "Bueno, ¿no crees que deberías decírselo a alguien? ¿Te dolía antes?"

"Nunca me había dolido, pero sí, se lo voy a decir al profesor Snape cuando tenga la oportunidad. Tal vez el pueda decirme lo que significa. Quién sabe, ¿tal vez es solo una rara hierba que reacciona a cicatrices de maldiciones o algo?"

"Tal vez. Pero también deberías decirle a la profesora Sprout. Quiero de-"

"¿Decirme que, cariño?" una amable voz sonó desde atrás de ellos.

"¡Profesora Sprout!" Harry no puedo evitar dar un chillido mientras se giraba.

"Lamento asustarlos, señoritos Potter y Longbottom, y sepan que no pretendía espiarlos, pero ¿Qué era lo que quería decirme?" pregunto, sus suaves rasgos dándole un toque de amorosa maternidad.

Neville miro a Harry con incertidumbre.

"Necesito ir a habar de algo con el profesor Snape" dijo evasivamente.

No quería decirlo todo de inmediato, ¡pensaría que estaba loco!

"¿sobre qué, cariño?" pregunto, moviéndose alrededor del sofá, para sentarse en un sofá para dos enfrente de ellos.

"Bueno, um..."

_¿Por qué es tan difícil? _Se preguntaba. No quería mentir, pero tampoco se sentía muy seguro de decirle. Recién había juntado valor para decírselo a Neville hacia pocos minutos.

:Pídele que vaya contigo cuando hables con el profesor Snape: sugirió Coral, revelando su cabeza debajo de su manga.

Harry estaba gratamente sorprendido por la falta de reacción de Sprout. Parecía, como si esperara que Coral se hiciera notar por sí misma. Espero pacientemente.

:¿Piensas que me creerá?: Harry siseo con suavidad.

:No le has dado razones para no hacerlo: Coral dijo. :Puedo sentir que ella es alguien de confianza:

Harry miro de nuevo a su jefa de casa. Realmente su presencia era reconfortante. Seguro, no lucia fuerte e intimidante como el profesor Snape, pero si lucía como alguien que podía ser valiente y poderosa cuando necesitaba serlo, sin importar su baja estatura y contextura gruesa.

"¿Podría venir conmigo cuando hable con el profesor Snape?" pregunto Harry "Yo-uh... no quiero tener que explicarme muchas veces."

"Por supuesto" accedió, levantándose "¿Qué tal si vamos ahora? Sé que está en su oficina, y ahora sería un buen momento para visitarlo."

"Oh, Okay." Harry se levanto también, mirando a Neville.

"Creo que es mejor si te espero aquí, Harry," dijo tímidamente.

"De acuerdo" Harry no sabía si debía sentirse aliviado o no porque Neville se quedara.

"Terminare mi tarea de pociones, así para cuando vuelvas, la repasaremos juntos y nos aseguraremos de que no olvide nada" dijo con una sonrisa vacilante.

La profesora Sprout lo vio con orgullo. Amaba ver a sus pequeños 'Puffs trabajando duro en sus tareas y asignaciones.

Harry asintió, antes de mirar a la profesora de Herbologia. "Estoy listo, profesora."

Así fue como abandonaron la sala común adornada en amarillo y negro, y fueron hacia la oficina de Snape en los calabozos.

**O o O o O**

Harry miraba hacia la profesora Sprout mientras bajaban por los pasillos.

:La amable profesora esta curiosa sobre ti: dijo Coral : también está preocupada:

Harry miro a Coral, viendo su lengua moverse sobre su mano. Muchas veces, de forma inconsciente, mantenía su brazo izquierdo cerca de él para que Coral estuviera siempre muy cerca. No quería que nadie, accidentalmente, fuera a golpearla al entrar o salir de clases.

"¿Qué le parece Hogwarts hasta ahora, Sr. Potter?" pregunto la profesora Sprout.

"Es genial, incluso mejor de lo que leí en 'Historia de Hogwarts'" respondió.

Sprout sonrió. "He notado que se lleva muy bien con el señor Longbottom. ¿Se conocieron en el tren?"

"Yeah. Había perdido a su sapo, Trevor, y Coral me dijo donde estaba."

Sprout miro a Coral, cuya cabeza estaba descubierta, mirándola a ella. "Es una serpiente preciosa" dijo, entonces, soltó una risita cuando Coral levanto la cabeza con orgullo.

"Yeah," admitió Harry "un poco vanidosa, eso sí"

: Hey, no lo soy:

: Okay, fácilmente enamoradiza:

: ¿'Enamoradiza'? Esa es una palabra muy grande para alguien de tú edad:

: Lo leí en el libro para controlar mí magia interior de me dio el profesor Snape: se encogió de hombros, antes de darse cuenta de que estaba teniendo una conversación paralela y estaba ignorando a la amable profesora a su lado. "Lo siento, profesora."

"Oh, está bien cariño. ¿Presumo que no le gusto ser llamada vanidosa?"

Harry río. "No."

Luego de decir eso, llegaron al salón y entraron, para luego dirigirse a la derecha donde estaba la oficina de Snape. Dándole una sonrisa reafirmante a Harry, Sprout llamo.

"Adelante" escucharon al maestro de pociones del otro lado de la puerta.

Harry entro primero, Sprout detrás de él. Severus levanto la vista de sus papeles. Con vacilación, Harry continúo caminando hasta quedar delante del escritorio.

"¿Sr. Potter?" el jefe de casa de Slytherin pregunto, logrando hacer varias preguntas con sólo dos palabras.

Harry miro a su jefa de casa algo nervioso. "Um. . . me han estado dando dolores de cabeza. . . extraños" comenzó.

Severus frunció el ceño.

"Oh, cariño, ¿en serio?" Sprout pregunto, con preocupación. "¿Por qué no has ido con la enfermera?"

"Estos son diferentes" murmuro Harry.

"¿qué quieres decir?" pregunto Snape.

"Bueno, pareciera que sólo me dan en el Gran Comedor o en Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras, y es. . . ." Harry se detuvo y toco su cicatriz. "Es mi cicatriz. Me duele y el dolor se expande. Les dije a Coral y Neville, y ellos dijeron que debía decirle a alguien, así que..." Harry se sonrojo "pensé que debería decírselo. Tal vez pudiera descubrir a que soy alérgico, siendo un maestro de pociones y todo"

"Posiblemente" Severus compartió una mirada con Sprout y saco su varita. "Sr. Potter, rodee el escritorio hasta mí" Harry así lo hizo, confiando por completo, aunque curioso. "Voy a realizar algunos hechizos de diagnostico en usted" dijo, antes de hacerlo.

Sprout miraba con atención.

"Hmm, sí, detecto evidencia residual de una jaqueca reciente, aunque no es como ninguna que haya examinado antes. Y además que identifica su cicatriz como el origen."

Sprout dio un paso al frente. "¿Pero qué es lo que lo causa, Severus? ¿No creerás...?"

Harry miraba la interacción entre ambos con interés. Severus no respondió y entrecerró los ojos, levantando de nuevo su varita "Voy a intentar algo Sr. Potter, pero necesito su consentimiento"

Las cejas de Sprout se elevaron hasta la línea de su cabello. "Severus, seguramente no es necesario"

"Me permitirá, al menos, descartar otras posibles causas: stress, fatiga, lesiones de cabeza, veneno, maldiciones, e incluso algunas clases de magia oscura" Severus regreso su mirada a Harry.

"¿Qué es lo que hará?" Harry pregunto con incertidumbre.

"voy a sumergirme en la superficie de su mente. No me adentrare en sus memorias, pero tendré un pequeño vistazo de lo que le ha estado pasando a su mente desde que empezó la escuela. Piénselo como un inspector caminando alrededor del perímetro de una – la casa siendo tú mente."

Harry miro a Sprout.

"Es su decisión, Sr. Potter," dijo. "nos proveerá de respuestas, pero puede ser algo invasivo. Sólo de su consentimiento si se siente cómodo con esto."

Harry miro a Coral.

: Confió en el profesor Snape: sentencio.

"Bueno, si nos ayudara a entender que es lo que está pasando. . . Okay, lo consiento" dijo Harry, mirando a Severus mientras mordía su labio. Esperaba no haber cometido un error.

"Muy bien, debo advertirle, que tendrá dolor de cabeza luego de esto, pero será peor si presenta resistencia – así que no lo haga. ¿Listo?" Severus estaba mirando directo a los ojos de Harry mientras este asentía "_Legilimens_."

Harry sintió una presión crecer al medio de su cabeza, antes de que se extendiera. Se sentía mareado, alerta, y no al mismo tiempo. Tuvo que combatir la alarma que crecía en su interior al sentir una presencia solidificándose en su mente, parecido a lo que había sido el sombrero seleccionador, pero más fuerte. Sabía que era el profesor Snape, pero eso no lo hacía menos extraño. Sólo revisaba la superficie, como dijo que lo haría. Era la cosa más bizarra que Harry hubiera sentido jamás. Y entonces se detuvo. Sus ojos se enfocaron, encontrando al maestro de pociones masajeándose su sien y luciendo cansado y molesto.

"¿Profesor?" pregunto Harry.

Sprout lo miraba con ansiedad.

Finalmente, Severus hablo. "Alguien ha estado tratando de entrar en la mente del señor Potter, y han hecho un progreso alarmante"

Sprout contuvo el aire, rápidamente colocando una mano de apoyo en el hombro de Harry. "¿Debería traer al Director, Severus?"

El maestro de pociones asintió sin dudar "Sí, necesita saber de esto inmediatamente"

"¿Alguien ha estado tratando de entrar en mí mente?" chillo Harry, totalmente molesto.

: ¿Quiénes son? ¡Los matare! ¡Nadie trata de hacerle algo así a mi Harry! ¡Los morderé! ¡Les arrancare los ojos! ¿Cómo se atreven?: Coral siseaba indignada y lívida.

Harry estaba increíblemente aterrado. ¿Cómo se suponía que fuera a protegerse de esto? ¿Y quién estaba haciendo, y por qué?

"No se preocupe, Sr. Potter, el Director arreglara esto" dijo Sprout, antes de dirigirse a la chimenea y decir, ¡Oficina del Director!" desapareciendo en un flash de llamas verdes.

**O o O o O**

**Fin del Capítulo 5**

Notas de la autora: Bueno, las cosas ahora sí que se están separando del canon, como deberían con todos los cambios que ha hecho Severus. Siempre me he preguntado porque en tantos fanfics de viajes en el tiempo, el viajero ha dejado a Quirrell tranquilo. Es decir, en serio, ¿quién en su sano juicio permitiría que un hombre con _Voldemort_ en la parte de atrás de su cabeza permanezca en la escuela cuando se les da la oportunidad de hacer algo al respecto...?

*Shrug* Sólo algo para pensar.

De todos modos gracias por sus reviews ^^

De la Traductora: gracias por sus reviews en español a: Amia Snape, Akira Riddle, Yukime Hiwatari, Shersnape y satorichiva.

Nos vemos en el siguiente capitulo


	6. La Furia del Director

"**Para Cambiar y Formar"**

**("To Change & Shape")**

Severus Snape x Harry Potter

Autor original: Blueowl

Traductora: Eowynd

Notas de traductora:

1) la autora en ingles utiliza ciertos términos como: parselmouth, parselmagic y parseltongue, que serian en orden, boca de parsel (alguien que habla parsel), magia de parsel y lengua de parsel (idioma de las serpientes). Así que en el fic Harry es un parselmouth, es decir habla parseltongue y practicara más adelante parselmagic.

2) Este fic cae en la categoría de Father/Mentor (Padre/Mentor), es decir, los fanfics donde Snape adopta a Harry sea como hijo o sea como aprendiz, por lo tanto no habrá Yaoi ni nada en el estilo entre ambos.

3) Todos los (*) que vean tienen explicaciones al final de cada capítulo por parte de la traductora

_4) Todo lo que está en cursiva son pensamientos o recuerdos_

5) todo lo que este entre : :, como :este ejemplo: es referido a que se está hablando en parsel, así que casi siempre es entre Coral y Harry

**oOoOoOoOoOo**

Notas de la autor: Me Han hecho algunas preguntas en reiteradas ocasiones, así que decidí responderlas aquí:

**Preguntas al respecto**:

_Ron and Hermione_ – en este punto, no estoy segura de que tanto impacto tendrán sobre la trama en general, aunque, si tengo algunas ideas de cómo podrán llegar a conocer a Harry. De todos modos, por ahora, honestamente no los veo siendo tan cercanos como es común en el canon. Como están las cosas ahora, realmente no tendría sentido.

_Parejas_ – Mí fortaleza esta en escribir, no en las parejas, y no deseo divagar mucho tratando de juntarlas en la historia. Además Harry y sus compañeros no son tan grandes como para tener relaciones serias, y si fuera a escribir un romance, sería una naturaleza seria, no dramas de colegio. Así que, para hacerlo simple... no habrá parejas.

**OOoOoOoOoOo**

**Parte 6: La Furia del Director**

"Siéntese aquí, Sr. Potter," Severus le indico, llevándolo a un sillón de cuero negro cerca de la chimenea. "El Director estará aquí pronto."

Severus estaba pensando con avidez, tratando de manipular la situación a su conveniencia. Había visto la oportunidad que se le presento cuando Harry le dijo sobre sus dolores de cabeza y reacciono de inmediato. Ahora, estaba contento de haberlo hecho, porque había visto el daño que el Señor Oscuro había hecho en la mente del niño en apenas una semana.

¡Con razón había sido tan difícil enseñarle occlumencia en quinto año! La mente de Harry había estado bajo asalto casi sin descanso durante su primer año cuando su magia estaba su estado de desarrollo temprano y frágil. Y luego, estaba lo que había pasado en cuarto y quinto año...

La mente de Harry había sido indudablemente debilitada, y luego, encima de eso, estaba el trato que había recibido de los Dursleys. Severus se sentía como un absoluto cabeza hueca. Por supuesto, en el futuro, se había dado cuenta de que la mente de Harry había sufrido por culpa del Señor Oscuro, haciéndole extremadamente difícil dominar la occlumencia, pero era sólo ahora que entendía a cabalidad la extensión del daño mental hecho y que el Harry original había tenido que aguantar.

El respeto por su joven/antiguo amigo creció, y una parte de él se entristeció, al saber que nunca lo volvería a ver – al menos, no igual.

Severus miraba al chico en frente de él, notando sus brillantes ojos verdes llenos de preocupación. La tristeza en él retrocedió un poco, al saber que el Harry que había dejado detrás querría que mirar el lado positivo de las cosas, y que reconociera la oportunidad que tenia de hacer un futuro más brillante, no sólo para el mundo mágico, pero para Harry y... sí, para él también.

"Nos encargaremos de detener esto, Sr. Potter," dijo Severus, decidiendo que necesitaba ofrecerle algo de confortamiento. "Tiene mí palabra."

Eso pareció aliviar enormemente la tensión en los hombros de Harry, por lo cual Severus estaba agradecido.

En ese instante, una luz verde salió de la chimenea, de donde salieron el colorido Director con la profesora Sprout detrás de él.

Severus deseaba poder saber que era lo que estaba pensando Dumbledore en ese momento. No era que todos los días un Jefe de Casa fuera a su oficina y le pidiera que lo acompañara a la oficina de otro Jefe de Casa – menos de Slytherin.

Repentinamente Severus se pregunto qué es lo que Sprout le habría dicho al Director.

"Director," dijo Severus, inclinando levemente su cabeza mientras se colocaba detrás del sillón donde estaba Harry. Los pies del niño colgaban del borde, su pequeña forma completamente escondida por el apoya brazos y el respaldo acolchado. Estaba en ángulo, así que no miraba directamente a la chimenea.

"Severus, ¿Qué ha sucedido? Pomona dijo que descubriste que uno de sus Puffs fue asaltado mentalmente" dijo Albus de inmediato, manteniendo su apariencia calmada, pero sus ojos revelando su alarma.

"Sí, director." Severus giro hacia Harry, alertando a Dumbledore de su presencia.

Harry mordió su labio mientras que el viejo mago colocaba sus ojos azules sobre él. "Hola, Director," contesto Harry, haciendo su mejor esfuerzo en imitar el asentimiento de Severus.

El profesor de pociones podía notar que Harry estaba nervioso, y tal vez, impresionado con el mago sobre el cual sin duda había leído durante el verano. Aunque tal vez, podía estar confundiendo la expresión de Harry — podía ser simplemente gratitud, ya que el director le había dado permiso de tener dos mascotas. Segundos después, Harry probó que era lo último.

"Gracias por permitirme tener dos mascotas, señor. No había podido agradecérselo apropiadamente" dijo Harry después de un momento.

Albus sonrió. "No fue nada, mi niño" dijo mientras Coral levantaba su cabeza y miraba hacia él.

Harry sonrió de regreso tímidamente mientras la pequeña serpiente movía su cola. El viejo mago parpadeo, luego sus ojos brillaron levemente antes de mirar a Severus con expectación.

"No sé que tanto le haya dicho la profesora Sprout antes de venir, pero tengo razones para creer que alguien ha estado tratando de invadir la mente del Sr. Potter. Y han hecho un progreso alarmante, ya que la joven mente del Sr. Potter carece de defensas ante esos ataques."

Las cejas de Dumbledore se alzaron, para luego mirar a Harry con preocupación, sin hacer esfuerzos para esconder sus emociones.

"Ha estado sufriendo de dolores de cabeza en Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras y ocasionalmente en el Gran Comedor. Los dolores comienzan en su cicatriz y se expanden al resto de su cabeza" Severus explico todos los detalles.

Albus se arrodillo en el suelo para quedar al mismo nivel que los ojos de Harry. "Harry, dime cuando paso esto por primera vez y como se sintió" pidió.

Harry le dijo sobre su primera clase de DCAO, y como entonces había empezado con los dolores de cabeza en el Gran Comedor también. Le dijo como los dolores comenzaron como una leve molestia en su cicatriz antes de crecer a un dolor ardiente que envolvía toda su frente. Le dijo que siempre era peor en DCAO.

Inclinándose hacia delante, el director miro intensamente a la cicatriz de Harry, mientras lentamente levantaba su mano y decir "¿Puedo, Harry?"

"Sí, señor. Entiendo que están tratando de descifrar esto. Y no quiero tener más estos dolores de cabeza" dijo Harry con honestidad.

Albus sonrió, antes de separar el cabello de Harry y tener una vista clara de su cicatriz. Entonces coloco su pulgar sobre la legendaria marca, sus ojos azules fijos en esta, antes de empezar a decir unas pocas palabras que Harry no podía identificar, pero que estaban definitivamente en un idioma extranjero. Latín, si es que tenía que adivinar.

Cuando las palabras fueron dichas, un frío calmante salió del pulgar del viejo mago y alejo el creciente dolor de cabeza que el profesor Snape había, inevitablemente, causado. Mientras eso sucedía, Harry miraba como el director cerraba los ojos concentrándose.

Harry miraba a Snape detrás de él sin moverse, no queriendo interrumpir al director. Noto que el profesor de túnicas oscuras estaba intrigado, antes de mirar a la profesora Sprout. Lucía ansiosa y un poco consternada mientras continuaba mirando a Dumbledore hacer lo que fuera que estuviera haciendo.

Harry estaba seguro de que el director no le estaba haciendo nada a su mente. No sentía presión y no podía sentir una presencia o el dolor creciendo que había aprendido a asociar con una invasión mental. En vez de eso, había una energía bailando en su piel, dejando una sensación cosquilleante antes de desaparecer en un suave pulso.

Con sus ojos aún cerrados, Dumbledore acaricio suavemente a Harry en la mejilla antes de retirar su mano. Harry tenía la extraña impresión de que el director estaba tratando de controlar sus emociones.

"Pomona, informa Minerva and Fillius que todos los estudiantes deben reportarse a sus dormitorios inmediatamente y permanecer allí hasta nuevo aviso, sin excepciones. Dile a los Prefectos que es una orden directa mía y debe ser ejecutada como un 'arresto domiciliario'" dijo, aún sin abrir sus ojos "Vete ahora"

Pomona le dio un pequeño asentimiento antes de desaparecer en la luz verde de la chimenea.

"Director, si esto es lo que aparenta ser, no debería acercarse a él usted mismo. ¿Puedo sugerir llamar a los Aurors? Madam Bones es de confianza y su asistencia podría ser necesaria si esto se va a juicio." Severus dijo sabiamente.

Harry quería preguntar qué estaba pasando, pero por la mirada en el rostro de Severus supo que debía quedarse tranquilo. Ahora no era el momento de preguntar que eran los Aurors o porque el director no debía encararlo el mismo. Tal vez pudiera preguntar más tarde.

"coincido, Severus." Abrió sus ojos mirando directo a Harry. "Gracias por confiar en tú jefa de casa y en el profesor Snape lo suficiente para exponerles tus preocupaciones y ser honesto. No puedo decirte lo importante que fue, al menos, no aún."

Harry bajo la mirada, un poco apenado por las palabras.

: Está muy molesto, Harry. Lo que sea que haya visto cuando toco tú frente... esta muy molesto. Su magia esta burbujeando con furia en su centro. Prácticamente puedo saborearla: siseo Coral tranquilamente. : ¿Puedes sentirla?:

Harry parpadeo, mirando de nuevo al director. Sí, podía sentir algo. Era caliente y estaba vibrando silenciosamente alrededor de ellos. ¿Esto era magia? ¿Era esta la magia de Albus Dumbledore apenas contenida y controlada?

"Yo sólo quería que los dolores de cabeza se detuvieran, señor, y esperaba que ellos fueran capaces de ayudarme" admito Harry.

"Bien, es lo mismo. Podrías haberlo ignorado y esperado a que el dolor se fuera" dijo amablemente Dumbledore, antes de levantarse "Creo que sería mejor para ti que tomaras la red flu hasta la sala común, Harry. Una vez que estés allí, no salgas. La profesora McGonagall deberá hacer el anuncio pronto."

"Sí, señor" dijo Harry, yendo a la chimenea donde el profesor Snape sostenía un bol con polvos.

"Es polvo flu, Sr. Potter. Tome un puñado, camine a la chimenea, diga claramente, 'Sala Común de Hufflepuff,' y arroje el polvo al fuego. Entonces aparecerá en su sala común. Tenga cuidado puede ser un aterrizaje brusco si no lo está esperando" le aconsejo Severus.

"sí, señor." Luego de recibir las despedidas de sus profesores, Harry hizo como se le dijo, y desapareció en una luz verde.

**O o O o O**

En el momento que Harry estuvo lo suficientemente lejos, Albus se giro hacia Severus, sus ojos ahora de un frío color azul hielo. "Ya me imaginaba que algo no estaba del todo bien..." sacudió su cabeza, sus manos en apretados, y furiosos puños. "Quirrell ha estado en contacto con Voldemort; su magia ha sido fuertemente contaminada por la magia oscura de Tom. De una forma u otra, ese hombre estará fuera de Hogwarts antes de que termine el día"

Severus parpadeo, ni siquiera tuvo que fingir la sorpresa que sentía cuando Dumbledore agarro un puñado de polvos flu y se arrodillo, arrojando el polvo en la chimenea para hacer una llamada de flu.

"¡Departamento de Enforzamiento de la Ley Mágica!"

Severus miraba a Dumbledore hablar enérgicamente con Madam Bones, la jefa del departamento, dándole rápidamente una reseña de lo que estaba pasando. Omitió quien era el Hufflepuff afectado, pero fue lo suficientemente claro en dejarle ver lo furioso que estaba por que sucediera y que el culpable debía ser arrestado y juzgado con toda la fuerza de la ley.

_Justo entonces, McGonagall hablo por los parlantes mágicos, informándoles a los estudiantes, de una forma algo vaga, que deberían dirigirse de inmediato a sus dormitorios. Severus estaba seguro que nadie se atrevería a desobedecer la orden luego del tono de hierro en la voz de Minerva._

Enfocándose de nuevo en su mentor, Severus no podía oír lo que Madam Bones estaba diciendo, pero se lo imaginaba por lo que Albus le iba respondiendo.

"Estoy seguro que se trata de Quirinus _Quirrell. Pude sentir su magia en el estudiante" sentencio llanamente, apenas conteniendo su furia. "Ya impuse un 'arresto domiciliario' en los dormitorios y quiero que se encarguen de este asunto de forma inmediata. ¡No quiero a ese hombre en mí castillo un minuto más allá de lo necesario o cerca de mis estudiantes!"_

Un momento después de esa afirmación, debe haber obtenido la respuesta que esperaba porque se levanto y se acerco a la puerta. Severus estaba a punto se seguirlo cuando la chimenea dio otro flash de luz, y aparecieron tres individuos: Madam Bones, Kingsley Shacklebolt, y un mago que Severus estaba seguro que se llamaba Markus Aralium. Era un mago fuerte, pero desafortunadamente había muerto al comienzo de la guerra, no mucho antes de la caída de Hogwarts.

Madam Bones y los dos Aurors rápidamente se colocaron detrás de Albus, y solo le daban breves asentimientos a Severus mientras pasaban por su lado.

"Él se encuentra en su oficina" dijo Dumbledore.

Nadie pregunto cómo sabía eso.

Severus sabía que era por ser el director. Mientras estuviera en los terrenos, el director podía preguntarle a la magia de Hogwarts donde estaban ciertas personas, especialmente si eran sospechosos de actos oscuros.

Bajando por los pasillos libres de estudiantes, se encaminaron al salón de DCAO. Una vez que la puerta estuvo a la vista, pudieron sentir repentinamente el poder de la magia de Albus irradiando desde él. Severus recordó por un momento la explosión de los estantes de libros y esperaba que su mentor tuviera un mejor autocontrol esta vez— aunque, una parte más morbosa de si mismo esperaba ver a Quirrell esparcido contra la pared.

"No lo subestimen" Dumbledore dijo. "Dudo que se entregue sin resistencia"

Abrió la puerta y dio unos pasos al interior, los otros entraron detrás de él.

Quirrell estaba al frente del salón, colocando sus cosas en el escritorio

"D-director, ¿H-ha su-sucedido algo? Y-Yo o-oí a la P-prof-profesora M-McGonagall an-antes." dijo. "¿Su-Sucede al-algo?"

Dumbledore dio unos pasos hasta el centro del salón, mirando con dureza al tartamudo profesor.

Severus cerró la puerta del salón y sigilosamente saco su varita, la cual estaba escondida en la manga de sus ropas.

"Quirinus, debes entregar tu varita y marcharte con Madam Bones y los dos caballeros con ella" dijo Dumbledore.

"¿Q-Qué? N-no en-entiendo, di-director" continuo tartamudeando.

Severus quería arrancarle la boca con un hechizo.

"Atacaste mentalmente a un estudiante. No voy a tolerar eso y no permitiré que estés en los terrenos de Hogwarts, mucho menos que seas un profesor dentro de sus murallas. Ahora vete," sentencio Albus, sus ojos azules brillando rabiosamente.

Y fue entonces cuando el tartamudo profesor dejo su expresión confundida y preocupada.

"No puedo hacer eso" dijo, su voz a medio camino entre la rabia y el terror.

"¡MATALOS!"

La extremadamente odiosa voz parecía haber salido desde el mismo Quirrell, pero sus labios no se movieron. Sin embargo, tanto el director como Severus, reconocieron la voz.

Severus actuó instintivamente cuando Quirrell levanto su varita hacia Madam Bones. Evidentemente, no se sentía con la confianza suficiente para apuntar a Dumbledore, su blanco más cercano.

Un rayo verde salió hacia Madam Bones, sólo para ser interceptado por la mesa que Severus había invocado frente a ella. La mesa exploto, pedazos de madera saltando a todas partes. La parte más grande la golpeo. Lucía doloroso, pensó Severus, pero al menos estaba viva.

Albus y Kingsley regresaron el fuego, pero Quirrell no era el huésped de Voldemort por nada. Giro para salir del camino, moviendo su varita alrededor de él mientras emitía un hediondo humo negro.

"¡MATALOS!" La voz grito de nuevo, esta vez como un duro siseo.

"Severus, ¡Sella el cuarto!" Dumbledore ordeno mientras apuntaba su varita y se movía para colocarse delante de Markus, quien estaba asistiendo a Bones.

Severus hizo lo que se le dijo, sabiendo que la niebla negra era una sentencia de muerte para cualquiera que la tocara o respirara en ella. No podían permitir que se colara al resto de la escuela, no importaba el costo. El maestro de pociones, luego de hacer el hechizo, se giro para ver que estaba haciendo Dumbledore. Él había invocado una burbuja y estaba absorbiendo la oscuridad, sus movimientos siendo controlados por la mano libre del director.

"¡MATA!" La voz grito de nuevo.

"¡Estoy tratando, Maestro!" respondió Quirrell, su varita esparciendo la oscuridad por todos lados.

Pero Dumbledore se concentro en ello, sin permitirle a la niebla acercarse a ellos, hasta que Quirrell abandono ese camino, y se movió para invocar algo diferente.

"¡Nada más de esto!" Albus rugió, increíblemente furioso, su barba moviéndose alrededor al mismo tiempo que golpeaba la punta de su varita contra la palma de su mano.

**¡KAHBOOM!**

Severus y los otros salieron expulsados hacia atrás, las paredes y el suelo se sacudieron de forma violenta por la explosión desde el centro del salón. Con la explosión resultante, el maestro de pociones estaba seguro que la escuela entera lo había sentido. Forzándose a sí mismo a sentarse, abrió los ojos para encontrar que la niebla oscura se había ido y un líquido azul estaba esparcido por el suelo. Sus ojos se abrieron desmesuradamente. Dumbledore había hecho Alquimia. Alquimia avanzada.

Al moverse para colocarse de pie, repentinamente sintió algo saliendo de su oreja derecha. Sangre. Con un parpadeo, Severus se dio cuenta que su oído se había reventado por el repentino cambio de presión que había resultado de la explosión. También estaba seguro que no era el único con un oído reventado, pero afortunadamente su izquierdo funcionaba y Madam Pomfrey podía fácilmente sanar el otro.

Sacudiéndose, miro hacia donde Albus había estado parado, para encontrar a su mentor aún parado con firmeza frente a Quirrell, quien estaba arrinconado contra su escritorio.

"No pueden detener al Señor Oscuro" dijo el anterior tartamudo.

Albus no dijo nada, pero entrecerró sus ojos y movió levemente su varita.

"¡El regresara! ¡Y él matara al crío de Potter!" Quirrell chillaba, todo rastro de una mente cuerda totalmente perdido.

"Síiiiiiii, Lo hare" la voz accedió.

Kingsley y Markus se congelaron a ambos lados de Bones, quien acababa de abrir sus ojos. Severus estaba al otro lado del salón, siendo el más cercano a la puerta. Dumbledore permaneció donde estaba, en el medio del salón, bloqueando la ruta de escape de Quirrell.

"Deja de esconderte, Tom," Albus dijo llanamente, moviendo con rapidez su varita a un lado y causando que el turbante de Quirrell se desenrollara.

Quirrell chillo y trato de detenerlo, pero fue muy lento. Madam Bones y sus dos Aurors tenían una vista muy clara de su maestro desde donde estaban.

"Voldemort..." Madam Bones respiro con fuerza. Kingsley y Markus estaban sin palabras.

"Síiiii, ¿lo vennnnn? No estoy muerto... no puedo morir..." dijo, haciendo que Quirrell volteara su cabeza para poder así verlos mejor a todos.

Justo cuando su horrenda cara estaba viéndolos directamente, Quirrell se cayó, sus piernas cediendo bajo él.

"¡M-maestro!" Quirrell lloro. "¡N-no puedo sentir mis piernas!"

"¡Estúpido!" Voldemort chillo.

"Te envenenaste a ti mismo, Quirinus," Albus dijo, sus ojos brillando con su magia. "Deberías ser más cuidadoso cuando estés lanzando hechizos. La Muerte Negra se está esparciendo por tú cuerpo ahora mismo"

"¡No!" trago mientras su cuerpo continuaba cayendo, haciéndolo apoyarse contra su destruido escritorio.

"Anciano" dijo Voldemort, ya sin preocuparse del estado de Quirrell mientras hacía contacto visual con Dumbledore. "Regresare, tan sólo espera. Nada me detendrá de hacerlo."

"y yo estaré aquí, en tu camino" respondió Albus. "Nada me moverá"

Voldemort chillo, antes de que su ser incorpóreo se elevara del cuerpo inerte de Quirrell. Dumbledore respondió lanzando varios hechizos brillantes con su varita, lo que origino en la rápida huída de Voldemort. . . .

**O o O o O**

Severus se reclino en el sillón de cuero negro, agradecido de que el extraño día hubiera terminado.

Madam Bones había hablado frente al Wizengamot y les había dado un reporte sobre Voldemort y Quirrell. Les había dado incluso sus memorias al respecto. Kingsley y Markus fueron rápidos al ofrecer también las suyas, pero no fue necesario.

El Mundo Mágico iba a tener un shock en la mañana siguiente, estaba seguro de eso. Gracias al respaldo de Madam Bones hacia Albus Dumbledore, el Wizengamot en pleno acepto el hecho de que el Señor Oscuro no estaba completamente muerto. Esto, entendiblemente, resulto en votos de mejorar la seguridad del mundo mágico y proveer la Hogwarts de los recursos necesarios para colocar defensas más poderosas, algo que Albus había pedido muchas veces en el pasado, pero que había sido rechazado por la idea que esas precauciones eran innecesarias e inútiles.

Bueno, definitivamente ahora no eran innecesarias e inútiles.

Severus agito el líquido en su vaso, tratando de calmarse.

Lo único desafortunado de todo esto, además del daño estructural (por el hechizo de Alquimia de Albus), la partida de Quirrell, la explosión de sus oídos (los cuales Pomfrey arreglo de inmediato cuando fueron con ella), era el hecho de que las protecciones mejoradas no se podían colocar hasta las vacaciones de verano. Tomaría varias semanas colocar las runas y piedras alrededor de los terrenos, y otra semana activar las nuevas y mejoradas protecciones sobre las antiguas.

Severus deseaba que pudieran ponerlas antes, pero no podía hacerse. De todos modos, le daba tranquilidad el saber que una vez que las nuevas barreras estuvieran puestas, objetos peligrosos (como diarios poseídos) no serían capaces de traspasar las paredes de Hogwarts. Esos ítems serían inmediatamente detectados y puestos en cuarentena, hasta ser liberados y revisados por el director. Esta clase de barrera estaba sólo en conocimiento del director y los Jefes de Casa.

Severus sonrío.

Lucius fallaría mucho antes esta vez.

Pero rápidamente Severus se reprimió. No podía permitirse adelantarse al presente. Estaba cambiando las cosas; mucho del futuro estaba ahora destruido y anulado. Tenía que estar atento y ser cuidadoso. Lo que le recordó, tenía que hablar pronto con Draco, y asegurarse de que las cosas se estuvieran desarrollando como debían. No quería un Lucius Jr., y no quería que Draco sufriera lo que había sufrido la última vez... remordimiento agonizante.

**O o O o O**

El Mundo Mágico estaba en estado de shock. El Wizengamot había revelado los eventos que habían sucedido el viernes.

El hecho de que Voldemort había estado en la nuca de Quirrell no fue de conocimiento público. A pesar de eso, lo que si fue de conocimiento público además de cómo Quirrell fue capturado, era el hecho de que era un devoto seguidor del Señor Oscuro, y que había sido el huésped del espíritu de Tú-Sabes-Quien, quien no estaba tan muerto como todos creían.

Algunos no sabían que pensar, pero muchos otros creían. Para ellos, era suficiente que el Wizengamot lo hubiera declarado verdad, y suficiente que el Ministro estaba tomando acciones contra el no-tan-muerto Señor Oscuro.

Una cosa era segura, de todos modos, nadie podía cuestionar la devoción y protección de Albus Dumbledore por sus estudiantes. Tan pronto como pudieron, los estudiantes de Hogwarts escribieron a sus casas, diciéndoles a sus familias de la gran explosión que habían oído y como había sacudido el castillo entero. El mismo día, en el Wizengamot, Dumbledore prestó declaración, diciendo que él había causado la explosión, y que fue durante su duelo con Quirrell. No dio más detalles, pero después los Aurors reportaron que Madam Pomfrey tuvo que sanar los oídos de director, tanto como los de los demás que habían estado presentes, y ella dijo que el director le había dicho que había tenido que realizar alquimia para combatir el hechizo de la muerte negra, el cual Quirrell había realizado.

Con esas noticias, la prensa se volvió loca, especulando que tan grande habría sido el duelo y como el director de Hogwarts se había colocado, una vez más, frente al mal para proteger a sus estudiantes.

Dumbledore no estaba presente para hacer comentarios.

**O o O o O**

El fin de semana pasó en un borrón. La escuela estaba hiperactiva sobre lo que había pasado y como los Aurors habían ido por toda la escuela luego para buscar cualquier evidencia y tomar declaraciones de los profesores. Lo único que los alumnos sabían con seguridad, era que el ex-profesor había atacado mentalmente a un estudiante de Hufflepuff, y que ese estudiante había sido lo suficientemente inteligente para reportar los extraños dolores a su jefa de casa quien fue capaz entonces de llevar al estudiante con el director.

Por supuesto, los rumores de quien era el estudiante, daban para todos los gustos. Unos pocos creían que había sido Cedric Diggory, ya que había sido llamado para quedarse luego de la clase de DCAO más temprano esa semana, pero él lo negó haber tenido nada que ver con lo sucedido. Otros pensaban que se trataba de Harry Potter porque, bueno, era el Chico-Que-Vivió y sería el blanco obvio de un agente de Aquel-Que-No-Debe-Ser-Nombrado. Harry imito a Cedric y negó todo, especialmente después de oír toda la historia de lo que paso de boca del profesor Snape.

"Sr. Potter, confió en que lo que le dije se lo quedara para usted," dijo luego de darle un resumen de lo que sucedió luego de que Harry hubiera abandonado su oficina el viernes. "Aunque puede discutirlo con el Sr. Longbottom, si desea."

"Por supuesto, señor." Harry tirito, a pesar de estar al lado de la chimenea en la oficina de Snape. "¿Realmente estaba en la parte de atrás de su cabeza?"

"Sí, debido a lo cual es que creo que su cicatriz reaccionaba como lo hacía. Siendo una vieja herida provocada por él, es sensible a su magia."

"¿Así que cuando trataba de entrar en mí mente...?" Harry pregunto, antes de morderse el labio con nerviosismo.

"Correcto. Lo cual me lleva a la razón de porque le pedí que viniera." Severus saco un libro de una de las estanterías laterales y se lo dio a Harry. "Quiero que comience a leer esto. No es particularmente crucial que lo termine antes del fin del semestre, ya que tiene cosas más importantes, como su trabajo de la escuela, pero creí que apreciaría tenerlo a su disposición."

Harry miro a la tapa del libro y leyó, 'El Arte de la Oclumencia: Las Defensas de Nuestra Mente.' Sus ojos se abrieron enormemente y su mano recorrió las letras. "Gracias, señor."

"Leer esto no lo protegerá, aún. Para eso necesitara entrenamiento personal en Oclumencia, lo que se explica en detalle en el libro."

"¿usted va a enseñarme?" pregunto repentinamente Harry, acercando el libro más hacia sí mismo. La lengua de Coral se movió sobre la portada del libro.

"Tal vez, pero su magia debe ser un poco más madura de lo que es ahora. Enseñarle tan temprano podría dañar su desarrollo, y todavía tiene que superar el bloqueo de su magia y el tratamiento anterior de los Dursleys, creo que sería poco sabio empezar una enseñanza seria de esto antes de su tercer año."

Los hombros de Harry se cayeron un poco, pero entendía lo que el profesor estaba diciendo.

"Okay, ¿así que me lo está dando para que lo lea y me prepare para cuando pueda aprenderla?"

"Sí. El libro lo ayudara a prepararse para una futura enseñanza, tanto como para ayudarlo a empezar el proceso de construir defensas. De todos modos, no es substituto para un entrenamiento real."

"Lo entiendo, señor. Gracias."

"Una cosa más, Sr. Potter. No lea ese libro en cualquier parte. Es... no es un libro que sea abiertamente aceptado. Algunos argumentan que es una puerta hacia las Artes Oscuras. Cierto, puede hacer que uno se interese en el lado ofensivo de la mente, Legilimencia, pero aún con eso difícilmente es Oscuro. Después de todo es como uno usa la magia la que la hace mala o buena."

"Así que Voldemort uso Legili..."

"Legilimencia," completo Severus.

"Yeah, ¿Él uso eso en mí?"

"lo hizo, pero cuando yo lo hice fue para descubrir lo que le estaba pasando. ¿Lo ve ahora, Sr. Potter?"

Harry asintió con su cabeza. "Eso creo, señor."

"Muy bien; de todos modos, si tiene preguntas, no se dude en preguntarme. Siempre seré honesto con usted Sr. Potter. Tal vez no siempre podre decirle todo, pero lo que si le diga será siempre la verdad."

"Okay, Profesor. Hum, yo también siempre seré honesto con usted" respondió Harry.

"Y eso es todo lo que espero a cambio, Sr. Potter," dijo, sus ojos negros teniendo una extraña suavidad.

**O o O o O**

Harry entro a Pociones el lunes, aún sintiéndose un poco sobrepasado con todo lo que había sucedido. Le dijo a Neville lo que había ocurrido en la oficina del profesor Snape, y lo que Dumbledore dijo e hizo. También le hizo un corto resumen de lo que Snape le dijo sobre Quirrell.

Todo era muy extraño. Todavía estaba tratando de que su mente aceptara el hecho de que Quirrell había servido de huésped al espíritu de Voldemort, y mientras más lo pensaba, más agradecido estaba que Neville y Coral lo hubieran convencido de ir con el profesor. Sabía que probablemente había salvado su mente, incluso tal vez su vida.

Se ubico en el lugar que había hecho suyo. Neville se sentó a su lado.

No habían podido visitar a Hagrid durante el fin de semana por la investigación que los Aurors habían iniciado, pero le enviaron una nota con Hedwig diciéndole que tratarían de visitarlo el fin de semana siguiente.

"Deberíamos aprender hoy sobre los usos de la rosamaría" susurro Neville. "Me pregunto si discutirá el uso de otras plantas."

Harry se encogió de hombros, esperando la lección ansioso. Estaba esperando que las clases traerían las cosas a la normalidad y a como fueron durante la semana anterior. Tan sólo quería dejar atrás todo lo que había ocurrido y su participación en los hechos. Quería regresar a trabajar duro y aprender todo sobre la magia.

El deseo de Harry se hizo realidad, y a medida que el día avanzaba, las conversaciones sobre Quirrell se volvieron cada vez menos frecuentes y entusiastas. Los estudiantes regresaron a hablar sobre clases y esparcir rumores absurdos sobre quien le gustaba a cada quien o que había hecho quien durante el loco fin de semana. Las conversaciones sobre las lecciones de vuelo también surgieron. Se comenzarían a dar para todas las casas más tarde esa semana, el jueves.

Entrando a DCAO, Harry estaba esperando que la semana continuara sin incidentes.

"¿Estás seguro de que no se está escondiendo en nuestro cuarto?" un chico pregunto a otro de pelo rojo.

"sí, no está en ninguna parte" el chico Weasley dijo con pena. "He buscado en todas partes. No sé donde está. Tan sólo desapareció."

"Estoy seguro que tú rata aparecerá, Ron. Es decir, la mascota del chico Longbottom desaparece todo el tiempo, y siempre regresa."

Weasley suspiro. "Eso espero."

Harry lo sentía por el chico. No sabía qué haría si Coral o Hedwig se extraviaran. Esperaba que Weasley encontrara pronto su mascota, incluso si era una rata.

"Buenos días" el director saludaba a los alumnos de primer año de Gryffindor y Hufflepuff con una sonrisa mientras entraban al salón. "Les estaré enseñando Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras hasta que un reemplazo más permanente sea encontrado." Dumbledore los iba mirando a todos, deteniéndose tan solo brevemente sobre Harry.

Los estudiantes los miraban en asombro. Nadie les había dicho que el director les enseñaría DCAO.

"Bueno, creo que una demostración sería beneficioso hoy. ¿Dos voluntarios, por favor?" pregunto.

Inmediatamente, una docena de manos se alzaron. Harry vio que Granger era una de ellas, así como la mayoría de los Gryffindors. Sólo unos pocos Hufflepuffs levantaron sus manos. Harry y Neville no lo hicieron.

"Ah, Srta. Bones y Sr. Thomas. Gracias" dijo, mientras los hacía pasar al frente del salón. "ahora, hoy vamos a trabajar en un simple hechizo de defensa, que es usado incluso por Aurors. El movimiento de varita es así." Les demostró, desde diferentes ángulos. Una vez que lo hayan realizado unas cuantas veces, el movimiento de varita no es tan vital, y pueden aprender a realizarlo en silencio con practica"

Muchos de los estudiantes soltaron un 'Ohhhhhh' ante eso.

"El encantamiento es 'Expelliarmus'," continuo, pronunciándolo claramente. Luego hizo que todos lo repitieran después de él. "Muy bien. Señorita Bones, por favor colóquese aquí" dijo, silenciosamente realizando algo que coloco almohadas y cojines en las paredes detrás de ella antes de hacer lo mismo detrás de Thomas. Asegurándose de que no hubiera nada cerca que los lastimara, asintió. "Enfréntense el uno al otro y lancen cuando estén listos."

Dean Thomas miraba a Susan Bones, ambos enderezándose mientras se preparaban para atacarse el uno al otro. Sintiéndose seguros y listos, lanzaron, tratando de mover sus varitas correctamente mientras decían el encantamiento.

El hechizo de Dean se desvió de su curso, golpeando la pared detrás de Susan al mismo tiempo que el hechizo de Susan abandonaba su varita. Golpeo a Dean en el codo y causo que su varita volara por los aires.

"¡Excelente!" los felicito Dumbledore. "Ambos de ustedes, lo hicieron muy bien para ser su primer intento. Sr. Thomas, trabaje en su puntería y será maravilloso. Srta. Bones, trabaje en su velocidad y será una difícil oponente."

Orgullosos con el halago, ambos asintieron.

"Ahora, quisiera que el resto de ustedes formaran parejas e hicieran lo mismo que ellos" les indicaba al tiempo que todas las paredes se volvían acolchadas. Cuando los estudiantes abandonaron sus escritorios, estos desaparecieron y sus mochilas se movieron hasta el final del salón.

"Wow," Harry suspiro, fascinado con la magia, antes de girarse a Neville.

"¿Listo, Harry?" pregunto nerviosamente, varita en mano y en posición.

Harry asintió con una sonrisa. Con esto, ambos lanzaron el hechizo, o, en el caso de Neville, trataron.

Neville salió hacia atrás y se cayó mientras su varita caía junto a Harry. Harry se apresuro hacia su amigo.

"Neville, ¿estás bien?" pregunto.

Neville asintió, avergonzado. "Yeah, el suelo también esta acolchado."

Levantándose, Neville miro hacia arriba sólo para encontrar al director al lado de Harry. Neville decidió silenciosamente que Dumbledore podía ser una figura intimidante si es que lo quería, por la forma en que estaba parado al lado de Harry, ya no lucía como el amable director de la escuela. A Neville le recordó que este era el mago que había escuchado al profesor Snape y había acabado con el tartamudo profesor que los había engañado a todos.

"¿Estás bien, mi muchacho?" pregunto Dumbledore, ayudándolo a levantarse.

"Sí, profesor," Neville dijo mientras tragaba con fuerza.

"Estaba sosteniendo su varita muy fuertemente, Sr. Longbottom," dijo suavemente, antes de apuntar su mano a donde estaba la varita de Neville y llamándola hasta él. Luego se la paso a Neville, quien ahora estaba boquiabierto al ver magia sin varita. "De acuerdo, déjeme ayudarle" dijo, moviéndose para colocarse detrás de él.

Neville sólo parpadeo antes de mirar a Harry.

"Sr. Potter, por favor regrese a su posición previa y lance de nuevo cuando esté listo."

Harry asintió y se apresuro.

Los demás estudiantes habían dejado de practicar y ahora estaban mirando con curiosidad.

Dumbledore estaba justo detrás de Neville y tenía su mano sobre la mano derecha de Neville, la que sostenía la varita.

"Suavemente ahora. Su varita no es una espada para ser balanceada, sino un pincel para mover sobre una pintura" explico el viejo mago.

Neville asintió, antes de comenzar a invocar, la mano de Dumbledore ayudándolo con el movimiento.

"¡_Expelliarmus_!" Neville grito, al mismo tiempo que Harry.

Dos varitas cayeron al suelo inmediatamente después, habiendo volado desde las manos de sus dueños.

"Bien hecho" dijo el director, antes de mirar a los demás estudiantes y hacer que continuaran practicando.

Neville y Harry estaban sonriendo ampliamente el uno al otro mientras se preparaban para hacerlo de nuevo.

Después de terminada la lección, todos los estudiantes estaban pensando lo mismo. Albus Dumbledore definitivamente era mucho mejor profesor que Quirrell. También deseaban que pasara mucho tiempo antes de que un reemplazo apareciera.

**O o O o O**

Severus abrió su puerta, permitiéndole entrar a Draco.

"¿Quería verme, señor?" pregunto Draco, un poco inseguro de porque le habían dicho que debía ir a las oficinas de su padrino luego de la cena.

"Sí, así es, Draco," dijo, usando su primer nombre para dejarle saber que aquí era su ahijado, no su estudiante.

El chico sonrió suavemente y se veía un poco más tranquilo mientras Severus le indicaba que se sentara en el sillón.

Sus oficinas externas, donde era que estaban, estaban abiertas para cualquiera de sus Slytherins, aunque sólo si sentían la necesidad de hablar con él sobre algo. No era un área de estudio o un lugar para relajarse. Era un lugar para hablar.

"Veo que has hecho al menos un amigo de otra casa" empezó con suavidad.

"si estás hablando sobre Potter, Padrino, tal vez."

Severus le dio a Draco una rara sonrisa. "Me alegra oír eso."

Draco parpadeo, no exactamente sorprendido sino inseguro. "¿en serio?"

Unos pocos Slytherins se exaltaron cuando supieron de su amistad con Potter, el Chico-Que-Vivió, que además había sido sorteado en la casa de los sobrantes.

"El Sr. Potter será muy afortunado de tener un amigo como tú a su lado, justo como tú podrás contar con él como uno de tus amigos."

"Así que, ¿se convertirá en un mago poderoso?" pregunto Draco, su entrenada mente, recordando las cosas que su padre solía decirle de reunir aliados útiles y 'amigos'.

Severus entrecerró sus ojos, lo suficiente para mostrarle a Draco que él no aprobaba el tren de sus pensamientos.

"Que lo sea o no en irrelevante. Lo que te estoy diciendo es que su amistad podría ser muy poderosa, y no, no me estoy refiriendo a la amistad que te dará poder en la forma a la que se refiere tu padre, pero a algo mucho más duradero."

Los ojos de Draco se abrieron en sorpresa.

"De lo que estoy hablando es de una genuina amistad, una donde el confía en ti implícitamente y tú regresas esa confianza en la misma medida."

"Quieres decir, ¿como que le confiaría mi vida a él, y él me confiaría su vida a mí?"

"Sí, en incluso la vida de otros, si fuera necesario."

Draco frunció el ceño. "¿De qué estás hablando, Sev?" le pregunto, usando el apodo que le había dado cuando apenas y hablaba.

Severus sabía que tenía que ser cuidadoso ahora. Tenía que recordarse a sí mismo que Draco todavía era un niño, no el adulto que había dejado atrás. No conocía los horrores de la guerra y la muerte, no conocía el costo de la traición o el fallar, ni la salvación que venía del perdón y la verdadera piedad.

"Sé que es difícil para ti entenderlo ahora mismo, pero necesito que confíes en mí y que mantengas las cosas que te digo solo para ti. Estoy depositando mi confianza en que serás capaz de hacerlo" dijo, mirando a Draco a los ojos.

"Sí, padrino"

"Incluso de tu padre, Draco. Por su protección y la tuya" sentencio muy serio.

Draco trago, asintiendo. Después de años de conocer a Severus, Draco había aprendido que las palabras del hombre eran mejores que las de su padre y las cosas que decía debían ser oídas.

"¿Qué tiene esto que ver con mi amistad con Potter, por cierto?" Draco le pregunto luego de un momento.

"tu padre solo vera como Potter puede ser usado. No será capaz de ver los beneficios de una verdadera amistad. Confió en que entiendas la naturaleza de tu padre en ese aspecto."

Draco asintió con conocimiento de causa. A menudo se preguntaba porque su padre era como era. Porque no tenía amigos, solo 'aliados' o 'servidores útiles'. Seguro, él usaba la palabra 'amigo', pero no en su verdadero significado.

"Puedes ser un hombre mucho mejor que tu padre, Draco. Puedes ser un hombre mucho mejor que incluso yo. Tan sólo tienes que darte cuenta, antes que yo, donde radica el verdadero poder."

"Creo que lo entiendo, Padrino."

"espero que lo hagas, Draco. Mi deseo más grande es que puedas llegar a ser lo que debes ser. No sólo deseo que seas un gran mago, pero una persona completa y, sí… incluso un hombre amable que toda la gente pueda respetar."

Draco movió su cabeza hacia un lado. "¿Ha sucedido algo? ¿Es por eso que me estás diciendo todo esto?"

"He descubierto algunas cosas."

"¿Es por lo que paso con Quirrell y Tú-Sabes-Quien?"

Severus retuvo un suspiro. Draco realmente era un chico muy perspicaz.

"Es una parte del todo."

"Pero no puedes decirme más" Draco resumió, un poco abrumado.

"No ahora mismo."

"Pero me lo dirás algún día, ¿cierto?" pregunto, repentinamente interesado de nuevo.

Severus sonrió con tristeza. "Eso espero... algún día." Y realmente lo hacía.

"Okay," dijo Draco, sin realmente saber que pensar sobre esta conversación, pero contento de hacer lo que su padrino le había dicho.

Sev jamás lo había guiado equivocadamente... no como su padre.

**O o O o O**

**Notas de la Autora originales en ingles:** Bueno, esta es la primera vez que recibo más de 500 reviews antes del capítulo 6. O.O Wow. Muchísimas gracias por los reviews ^_^ ¡Realmente me han ayudado a alimentar a mi musa!

**Notas de la traductora**: en ingles esta historia ya ha superado los 4000 reviews y va por el capitulo 25. Y por lo que se ve antes del 30 no se acaba, además esta autora es de historias largas, así que apróntense que tenemos.

**Gracias por sus reviews en el capitulo anterior a**: valcalle, satorichiva, karelys y AthenaCli.


	7. Sanando

"**Para Cambiar y Formar"**

**("To Change & Shape")**

Severus Snape x Harry Potter

Autor original: Blueowl

Traductora: Eowynd

Notas de traductora:

1) la autora en ingles utiliza ciertos términos como: parselmouth, parselmagic y parseltongue, que serian en orden, boca de parsel (alguien que habla parsel), magia de parsel y lengua de parsel (idioma de las serpientes). Así que en el fic Harry es un parselmouth, es decir habla parseltongue y practicara más adelante parselmagic.

2) Este fic cae en la categoría de Father/Mentor (Padre/Mentor), es decir, los fanfics donde Snape adopta a Harry sea como hijo o sea como aprendiz, por lo tanto no habrá Yaoi ni nada en el estilo entre ambos.

3) Todos los (*) que vean tienen explicaciones al final de cada capítulo por parte de la traductora

_4) Todo lo que está en cursiva son pensamientos o recuerdos_

5) todo lo que este entre : :, como :este ejemplo: es referido a que se está hablando en parsel, así que casi siempre es entre Coral y Harry

**oOoOoOoOoOo**

Notas de la autor: Me Han hecho algunas preguntas en reiteradas ocasiones, así que decidí responderlas aquí:

**Preguntas al respecto**:

_Desarrollo de __Harry_ – Muchas personas me han expresado sus dudas sobre la posibilidad de que Harry no crezca en experiencia al no tener que enfrentar a Quirrell y que además ahora tiene Severus para recurrir por ayuda. Déjenme colocar esas dudas/temores en el olvido. Harry si tendrá que enfrentar dificultades, pero, a diferencia de la vez anterior, ahora estará mejor preparado y será capaz de crecer más porque ahora tendrá el soporte adecuado. No se preocupen, tengo en cuenta los cambios que ha hecho Severus y sé que un héroe jamás será un verdadero héroe si no hace nada. Harry no será un discapacitado en esta historia.

**oOoOoOoOoOo**

**Parte 7: Sanando**

Severus estaba agradablemente sorprendido y asombrado de lo rápido que la población estudiantil abandono todo el asunto del escape de Quirrellmort. Supuso que lo que decían de 'fuera de la vista, fuera de la mente' era verdad. Sin nada para recordarles lo que había pasado, continuaron, regresando a las cosas triviales, como quien dijo que, y que es lo que alguien había decidido usar ese día.

Estaba contento de que los niños fueran de esa manera.

Es personal, desafortunadamente, no lo era.

"¿Estamos seguros de que no tratara de nuevo?" pregunto Minerva.

Estaban sosteniendo una reunión informal. Era miércoles en la noche.

"No podemos estar seguros, Minerva, por lo cual es que no cambiaremos nada de lo que ya hemos hecho y establecido" respondió Albus.

"Oh, Estoy muy feliz de que nos hayamos decidido por el Fidelius," dijo Fillius.

"Yo también," Severus murmuro tranquilamente.

"Bien, las barreras serán mejoradas este verano, tengo la palabra de la junta de directores de que permitirán y proveerán los fondos a nuestra conveniencia" el director dijo, avanzando en la conversación.

"Ya era hora. Incluso sin la amenaza de Tú-Sabes-Quien, ha sido bastante tiempo desde que las barreras habían sido fortalecidas" comento Minerva.

"Sí, pero no solo las fortaleceremos, sino que le añadiremos más barreras" intervino Fillius.

"¿Ya ha sido decidido que es exactamente lo que se va a añadir?" Pomona pregunto, alzando su voz.

"Tengo algunas ideas, además de mejorar las barreras existentes, pero me gustaría escuchar sus ideas sobre el tema antes de exponer las mías" dijo Albus, mirándolos a todos.

Antes de que pudiera detenerse a sí mismo, Severus hablo primero. "Barreras Anti-disfraces, incluyendo algunas que puedan detectar animagos y pociones multijugos."

"Sí, estoy de acuerdo" dijo Fillius, rápidamente entendiendo los meritos de tal precaución mientras que Severus se relajaba internamente.

No había hablado demasiado apresuradamente.

"Muy bien" dijo Albus, anotando esa sugerencia en un pedazo de pergamino frente a él.

"Hmm, ¿tal vez, anti-trasladores, para prevenir salidas no autorizadas desde Hogwarts?" pregunto Pomona.

"Sí, pero que los trasladores para llegar hechos por el director o un profesor autorizado sean permitidos" añadió Minerva.

Dumbledore asintió, escribiendo eso también.

Estuvieron en silencio por un tiempo, pensando en cualquier debilidad que Hogwarts tuviera. Estuvieron así por al menos un minuto entero, todos tratando de pensar en cómo mejorar las barreras.

Severus estaba pensando con energía como añadir otra barrera que desesperadamente quería agregar sin, una vez más, atraer atención sobre él.

"Dementores," suspiro para sí mismo.

"¿Qué fue eso, Severus?" pregunto Albus.

Severus se forzó a sí mismo a no levantar la mirada de forma repentina. En vez, miro lentamente a Dumbledore con una expresión de profunda meditación en el rostro.

"Dementores. Tan sólo estaba repasando la lista de los posibles aliados que el Señor Oscuro podría tener si recuperara su anterior poder. Si estamos creando barreras para el peor escenario posible, entonces tener barreras contra ellos sería inteligente. Y, ahora que lo pienso, ¿por qué no una barrera alertándote de cualquiera que tenga una marca oscura?"

"Pero los Dementores están bajo el control del Ministerio" recordó Fillius.

"¿acaso las palabras 'Ministerio' y 'control' han ido juntas alguna vez?" Minerva replico.

Dumbledore acariciaba su barba y miraba con intensidad a Severus.

"Es meramente una sugestión, Director" indico Severus.

"una muy curiosa" replico Albus, aún mirando con intensidad a Severus. "tan bien como una muy sabia."

Severus decidió tratar de usar otra táctica y bajo la mirada un poco tratando de lucir vacilante. Quería alejar las sospechas del director de a donde sea que se estuvieran dirigiendo. "Debido a los recientes acontecimientos sucedidos... creo que deberíamos estar preparados para todo. Me. . . _frustra _que un hombre como Quirrell fuera capaz de... engañarnos. Me sentiría más seguro si supiera que hemos equipado a Hogwarts para protegerse de cualquier cosa que el Señor Oscuro pudiera utilizar, sin importar cuán improbable."

Dumbledore continúo mirando a Severus por un momento, antes de asentir con su cabeza, entendiendo por donde es que venía pensando su espía. "Estoy de acuerdo, Severus. Tal vez si hubiéramos sido más observadores y precavidos el incidente no hubiera tenido lugar."

Severus, mentalmente, dejo escapar un suspiro de alivio. Crisis evitada, por ahora.

**O o O o O**

Harry y Neville se unieron a los demás de primer año por su primera lección de vuelo. Muchos de ellos estaban excitados y querían volar de inmediato, mientras el pobre Neville, estaba asustado más allá de lo posible.

"Lo harás bien, Neville," le dijo Harry "La profesora esta allí y no dejara que nada te suceda."

"Soy propenso a los accidentes, Harry. Nada me salvara."

"Oh, deja de ser tan dramático, Longbottom," dijo Draco, llegando a su lado. "No te vas a morir. Tan sólo haz lo que te digan y estarás bien." Realmente sonaba reconfortante – o tratando al menos.

Neville y Harry compartieron una breve mirada. ¿Acaso Draco estaba siendo amable. . . con Neville? No que realmente hubiera si malvado con él; tan sólo un poco rígido y por la mayor parte lo ignoraba. Tal vez Draco no había querido ser así antes. Tal vez había estado nervioso sobre el comienzo de las clases y no era tan atento a los demás a menos que hubieran capturado su curiosidad como Harry. ¿Tal vez?

"Gr-gracias, Malfoy," dijo Neville.

Draco dejo pasar la respuesta y miro hacia Harry. "Tú padre era un buscador en Gryffindor, ¿sabías eso?"

Los ojos de Harry se abrieron. "¿lo era? Wow."

"Yeah," respondió mientras Madam Hooch les indicaba que se colocaran al lado de una escoba.

Neville permaneció junto a Harry, quien además estaba al lado de Draco. Vince y Greg estaban al otro lado de Draco.

Después de oír las instrucciones y lograr tener sus escobas en sus manos, estaban listos para volar.

"A mí señal —tres—dos—uno—" Madam Hooch soplo su silbato, y la mayoría se elevo.

Después de unos momentos en el aire, les dio un asentimiento y dijo que podían volar despacio si lo deseaban.

"Neville, ¿Por qué no lo estas intentando?" pregunto Harry, ya que Neville aún no se había elevado del suelo.

"Lo siento, Harry, a-adelántate. Necesito un momento para prepararme"

"Okay, Neville."

Con eso, Harry comenzó a volar alrededor, pero continuo mirando a Neville debajo de él, quien estaba demasiado nervioso para incluso montar su escoba adecuadamente. Cada vez que lo intentaba, tropezaría y casi se caería.

Harry regreso y aterrizo a su lado. "Neville, ¿Qué sucede?"

"Lo siento, Harry, pero verlos a todos volar... no puedo evitar imaginarme elevándome y entonces caer. Realmente no me gustan las alturas" admitió, por cuarta vez ese día.

"Bueno, tómatelo despacio y trata" lo animo Harry.

Madam Hooch estaba ayudando a algunos Hufflepuffs a mejorar sus agarres unos pocos metros más allá, pero había comenzado a dirigirse en dirección de Neville para ayudarlo.

Neville suspiro, sus manos temblando mientras trataba sujetarse a la escoba.

Repentinamente Draco voló hacia ellos y aterrizo a su lado antes de agarrar la escoba de Neville. "Ahora, Longbottom, Potter y yo te mostraremos" dijo Draco. "Déjame usar tu escoba. Te mostrare que no tienes nada que temer."

Dudando, Neville le permitió a Draco cambiar escobas con él. Harry miraba a Draco, preguntándose si su plan funcionaría. Aún así apreciaba el esfuerzo que estaba haciendo, funcionara o no.

"Bueno, Longbottom, vas a tener que subirte a la escoba antes que nada, ¿sabes?" Draco dijo bromeando, pero no demasiado duro.

Neville hizo lo que le dijeron después de recibir un asentimiento de Harry.

"De acuerdo, nos elevaremos los tres, suave y con calma" dijo Harry.

A la cuenta de tres, todos patearon el suelo.

Neville y Harry tuvieron éxito en elevarse, mientras que Draco repentinamente se elevo y se alejo.

"Ahhhh!" Draco no pudo evitar gritar ante la repentina aceleración.

Escuchando la alarma en la voz del joven Slytherin, Harry inmediatamente salió tras él.

"¡Draco!" grito Harry, forzando a la escoba a volar más rápido para alcanzarlo.

"¡AYYUUUUDAAAAA!" grito. "¡NO SE DETIENE!"

:¡Vamos, Harry!: lo apresuro Coral, el viento entre sus escamas de colores, mientras las ropas de Harry flameaban con el viento.

Harry no sabía qué hacer. Pero rezaba para que Draco fuera capaz de sostenerse lo suficiente para que él pudiera acercarse para ayudarlo. Pensó en sacar su varita, pero rápidamente cambio de opinión. Realmente no sabía ningún hechizo que pudiera ayudar, y no quería hacer algo que pudiera lastimar a Draco o hacer la situación peor.

"¡Resiste, Draco!" grito Harry, antes de tragar con fuerza al ver que Draco se estaba dirigiendo directo a una de las torres de Hogwarts. "¡GIRA, DRACO, GIRA!"

"¡NO ESTA HACIENDOME CASO! ¡AYUUDAA!" Draco gritaba, tratando como podía de girar la escoba, pero sin resultados.

**CRASH!**

Harry no se detuvo cuando vio como Draco colisionaba violentamente contra las piedras, ni bajo de velocidad cuando vio la escoba estallar en pedazos, y no parpadeo mientras el cuerpo de Draco colapsaba y comenzaba a caer. Mantuvo su curso, su magia forzando a la escoba a volar más rápido de lo que sus creadores la habían diseñado.

"¡RESISTE!" grito, sin importarle el hecho de que probablemente Draco no podía oírlo mientras su cuerpo continuaba cayendo.

Repentinamente, Harry ya estaba allí e inmediatamente enlazo su brazo alrededor de la inerte figura de Draco.

"Te tengo," dijo Harry, el peso del segundo chico haciendo que la escoba, aún intacta, luchara en el aire mientras Harry detenía el descenso de Draco.

Harry rápidamente repaso la condición de Draco, fácilmente determinando que el brazo derecho del chico estaba quebrado donde había tratado de usarlo para disminuir el impacto con la pared, pero no era la herida más grave. No, era la cara de Draco.

: ¡Coral! Coral, ¡dime todo lo que puedas sentir!: Harry siseo, al borde de la histeria.

Madam Hooch y unos pocos alumnos desobedientes de primer año estaban dirigiéndose hacia ellos, pero Draco y Harry habían volado muy lejos.

: Aún está vivo, pero su fuerza vital esta débil. Su magia está tratando de ayudarlo, pero...: Coral no termino esa frase y continúo. : Su cabeza está muy mal herida. Su magia se está reuniendo ahí, tratando de sanarlo, pero el daño...:

Harry estaba respirando aceleradamente, viendo la sangre de un lado de la cabeza de Draco y de la larga herida en su mejilla. Sus ojos comenzando a hundirse, y parecía que los huesos de sus mejillas estaban rotos. Harry dio un pequeño salto de nervios al continuar descendiendo. Estaba seguro que Draco tenía fracturados, sino rotos, todos los huesos faciales.

Con la adrenalina aún bombeando y la magia resonando en sus oídos, aterrizaron luego de lo que pareció minutos de descenso, pero que en realidad apenas fueron segundos.

Arrodillándose al lado de Draco mientras lo acomodaba con cuidado en el suelo, Harry no dudo en sacarse sus túnicas de Hufflepuff y comenzar a cuidadosamente sacar la sangre de la cara de Draco para poder ver cuáles eran las peores heridas.

: Prepárate, Coral: dijo Harry dijo mientras colocaba su mano derecha contra la muralla y tomaba un profundo respiro.

: Estoy lista, Harry. No podemos esperar. Está empezando a alejarse. Puedo sentir su magia debilitándose:

Harry asintió mientras retiraba la mano ensangrentada de la pared y la colocaba en la nuca de Draco antes de inclinarse sobre él.

No estaba muy seguro de que estaba haciendo, pero se sentía correcto y Coral no sugirió hacer nada diferente, así que continuo. Cerrando sus ojos, hizo su mayor esfuerzo en recordar todo lo que pudiera recordar del libro y lo que decía sobre heridas serias. Apretando su mandíbula, sabía que no podía usar la magia de Draco — tendría que usar la suya. Esto no sería como cuando había sanado a Neville. Esto sería peligroso. ¿Pero que mas podía hacer? Sabía que Coral estaba en lo cierto. Si no hacía nada, Draco podía morir. Era mejor tratar y fallar que quedarse parado y no hacer nada.

Empujando lo que él creía que era su magia, escucho a Coral sisear su asentimiento mientras se desenrollaba de la muñeca y dejaba que sus escamas inferiores tocaran el lastimado rostro de Draco. Entusiasmado, Harry continúo sacando su magia.

Ninguno de ellos escucho los gritos de Madam Hooch '¡aléjese, Sr. Potter, aléjese!' mientras se apresuraba hacia ellos, finalmente al alcance de sus oídos o los gritos de Neville hacia Hooch, '¡Déjenlo ayudar! ¡Déjenlo ayudar!' mientras se ponía directamente en su camino.

Estaban demasiado enfocados, lo cual era perfecto.

: ¡Fracturas y lagrimas, sánense; cortadas, ciérrense; heridas, deténganse!: Harry recitaba, empujando tanta magia como podía en su mano y luego en la cabeza y cuello de Draco en lo que esperaba fuera una forma más controlada.

Coral brillaba con fuerza, y sus escamas se volvieron calientes alrededor de su muñeca. Tan calientes, de hecho, que una parte de él quería sacarla, pero no lo hizo. Podía y debía aguantar, porque sabía que Draco era incapaz de hacerlo.

Harry abrió sus ojos, mirando la herida en la mejilla del Slytherin y la herida a un lado de la cabeza cerrarse, sin dejar ni una cicatriz. Y entonces la hinchazón alrededor de los ojos desapareció y el moretón desapareció inmediatamente después. Pero Harry sabía que no había terminado. Aún había fracturas y huesos rotos que sanar. Pudo sentir más que ver, como sanaron las fracturas del cráneo; los pedazos de huesos alineándose, pudiendo sentirlos con la punta de los dedos en la nuca de Draco. Era al mismo tiempo, perturbador y aliviador. Estaba de hecho funcionando.

Harry no dejo de mandar su magia, incluso cuando pudo sentir que Draco se movía y abría sus ojos.

Bajando su mano izquierda hasta la casi sanada cara de Draco, con cuidado por la aún frágil mejilla, y Harry continuo guiando su magia.

: Sana: susurro.

Y entonces vio como el hueso de la mejilla debajo de un musculo nuevo y sanado se devolvía a su posición correcta con un suave pop. Draco grito, pero su grito fue corto mientras tragaba ante la sensación de su propia magia regresando a todo su ser.

Harry tomo eso como una señal para sacar sus manos y colocarlas en el brazo herido, ignorante de la impresionada multitud reunida ahora una corta distancia detrás de él.

: Detente, Harry: Coral dijo repentinamente, apretando su muñeca.

Harry la miro, confundido, parpadeando para alejar la oscuridad que escalaba por las esquinas de sus ojos.

: Pero su brazo: Harry argumento, indicando hacia el ligeramente torcido miembro.

: hiciste lo que era necesario. Le enfermera puede sanar el resto: le aconsejo Coral. : No permitiré que te lastimes innecesariamente:

Harry frunció el ceño, antes de comenzar a bostezar repentinamente, preguntándose por que su cabeza se sentía tan ligera y sus brazos tan pesados.

"¡Harry!" chillo Neville, su cara apareciendo justo a su lado mientras Hooch aparecía a los pies de Draco. Había otras figuras alrededor, pero Harry estaba muy mareado para reconocer quienes eran.

Intentando girarse hacia Neville, Harry termino colapsando en los inseguros, pero prestos brazos de Neville. Poco después, sus ojos se cerraron y la oscuridad lo reclamo. Ni siquiera sintió cuando fue levantado por un par de suaves brazos.

**O o O o O**

"Asombroso" Albus susurro.

Severus le dio un breve asentimiento mientras continuaba mirando a Harry, durmiendo en la misma cama en la que tan a menudo había reclamado en el futuro, si Severus recordaba correctamente.

Los padres de Draco recién se habían ido. Habían estado comprensiblemente alarmados de oír que su hijo había salido herido en un accidente e inmediatamente habían llegado a la escuela. Estuvieron horrorizados cuando supieron que clase de heridas había sufrido Draco, pero quedaron muy confundidos cuando vieron que Draco ya estaba mejor y en camino a una mejoría total.

Severus reemplazo a Pomfrey para hablar con ellos, diciéndoles brevemente que había sido Harry Potter quien había sanado a su hijo y salvado su vida. Les informo que Pomfrey no podría haber llegado a tiempo para reparar el daño y detener la hemorragia. Draco hubiera sucumbido a sus heridas si no hubiera sido por el Hufflepuff hablante de parsel.

Narcissa estaba claramente más allá de toda gratitud, y aunque Lucius estaba aliviado de ver que su hijo iba a vivir, Severus sabía que estaba aproblemado. Su hijo ahora tenía una deuda de vida hacia Harry Potter, de toda la gente, y así, eso significaba que la familia Malfoy estaba en deuda con Harry.

El maestro de pociones sabía que Albus estaba bastante complacido con eso, y, si era honesto consigo mismo, también él. Aunque, ahora mismo tenía otras cosas en mente además de las consecuencias de que Harry salvara la vida de Draco.

Continuo mirando al hijo de Lily, muy consciente de que el director los estaba mirando a él y a Harry. Coral siseo tranquilamente, aún enrollada en la muñeca de Harry a pesar de todos los intentos de Pomfrey.

"Necesitara entrenamiento de verdad" sentencio Severus luego de una larga pausa.

Estaban solos en la enfermería; bueno, eran los dos únicos magos conscientes de todos modos. Harry y Draco dormían profundamente, y con los hechizos de silencio que Severus había colocado, no escucharían nada si llegaran a despertar.

"Sí, un talento así de fuerte no debe ser dejado sin pulir" Dumbledore asintió con una inclinación de cabeza. "Pero desafortunadamente no hay otros hablantes de parsel alrededor para enseñarle."

"Entonces sugiero practica."

El director se giro para enfocarse solo en él "¿Qué es exactamente lo que estas sugiriendo, Severus?"

"Darle la oportunidad de enseñarse a sí mismo, permitirle mejorarse a sí mismo — aquí" dijo, apuntando al piso de la enfermería. "Pomfrey será capaz de prevenir algún daño serio, aunque con su habilidad natural para la magia, creo que él único que necesitara ser monitoreado es el Sr. Potter mismo, ya que es claro que no sabe cuando detenerse y tiene que ser advertido por su familiar, Coral."

"¿'Una habilidad natural para la magia,' Severus?" Albus pregunto, su curiosidad claramente instigada.

Severus quería patearse a sí mismo por semejante desliz. Y por supuesto tenía que ser su mentor quien lo escuchara y captara de inmediato. Debería haber dicho 'una habilidad natural para la magia _ de sanación'_. Se forzó a sí mismo en no mostrar ninguna evidencia de su enojo. Tenía que pensar rápido ahora. ¿Qué debía hacer? ¿Desviar las sospechas de Dumbledore? ¿Qué sería suficiente para satisfacer la curiosidad de su mentor? Repentinamente, supo la respuesta, tan solo esperaba que no se le revirtiera.

"Yo..." se permitió interrumpirse. Tenía que hacer esto bien. Tenía que parecer lo suficientemente vacilante para atraer la preocupación de Dumbledore, pero no demasiado para alarmarlo de lo que estaba a punto de revelar.

"¿Sí, Severus?" el viejo mago apresuro, como si le estuviera hablando a un niño asustado.

Severus quería sonreír en triunfo; en vez de eso giro su cara y regreso a mirar al durmiente Harry.

"Cuando lleve al Sr. Potter a comprar sus cosas para la escuela, comenzamos... a conversar, discutiendo las clases a las que asistiría y eso" Severus continuo evitando el contacto visual, como si estuviera nervios de cómo pudiera reaccionar Albus ante lo que estaba a punto de decir. "Bueno, me pregunto si sabía en que podría ser malo, porque le sugerí que le podría ir bien en pociones. Con esta pregunta, vi una oportunidad. Admitiendo, que también estaba curioso, y como él había preguntado específicamente, no vi daño en complacerlo. Incluso ahora creo que fue lo mejor" dijo, ahora mirando a la durmiente Coral, cuya cabeza estaba entre los dedos índice y pulgar de Harry.

"¿Severus?" pregunto Dumbledore, su voz revelando una ligera preocupación por su antiguo estudiante.

"Sé que está prohibido, arrancado de todos los libros de hechizos desde que era un niño, pero tiene sus beneficios, director. Y creo, que en este caso, los beneficios superan por mucho los riesgos"

Dumbledore frunció el ceño, tratando de seguir lo que su profesor de pociones estaba tratando de decir.

Severus suspiro, como si estuviera liberando un pesado secreto de su mente hacia sus labios.

"Realice el Hechizo del Legado en él, Director."

Hubo una larga pausa. Severus ni siquiera podía oír la respiración de su mentor.

"¿Le informaste a Harry de que lo realizaste?" pregunto Albus luego de una larga pausa.

"Sí, y le pedí que mantuviera esa información para el mismo. También le dije que le hablaría de sus habilidades cuando estuviera listo. Él acepto."

"Tomaste un gran riesgo, Severus. Si alguien en el ministerio se enterara de lo que hiciste..." Albus sacudió su cabeza "De todos modos, ¿dónde aprendiste el encantamiento?"

Severus trato de lucir insultado. "Realmente, Director, cualquiera con un conocimiento básico de Latín podría haberlo figurado. Uno sólo tiene que saber que existe y realizarlo con un propósito."

"¿Y con que propósito lo realizaste?" pregunto Dumbledore suavemente. No era una acusación, sólo una simple pregunta.

"Para aprender el límite del potencial del Sr. Potter," respondió Severus luego de una breve pausa.

Albus parpadeo. "Y este... potencial, ¿Qué fue lo que aprendiste?"

Severus alejo sus ojos de Harry y se encontró con los del anciano, tratando de decidir cómo era mejor responder eso. Estaba entrando en territorio peligroso, pero tal vez era mejor alertar a Dumbledore de lo que esperaba a Harry — de lo que sería capaz de hacer. Por supuesto, Severus no le revelaría ningún conocimiento del futuro, eso sería demencial, pero ¿tal vez mostrando que sabía algo más de lo que había estado diciendo antes podría ajustarse a sus planes?

"El Señor Oscuro estaba en lo cierto al. . . temerle al niño" dijo.

"¿Cómo así?"

"Él es un Mago durmiente" **(*)**

Dumbledore giro sus ojos hacia Harry, quien todavía estaba durmiendo profundamente con Coral enrollada cerca de él. Se veía tan pequeño en la cama de la enfermería, tan insignificante que era difícil imaginar que un niño así se convertiría en el tipo de mago de más poderoso que había — una mago tan en sintonía con la magia que no era un simple portador de ella, estaban hechos de ella.

"Y ese es tan sólo un aspecto de todo esto" Severus añadió con suavidad.

Albus exhalo suavemente.

"Estaba. . . reticente de decirte, no sólo por el hechizo, sino porque creía que el Sr. Potter no debería ser tratad de forma, aún mas diferente de lo que ya es, incluso por ti" Severus continuo.

"¿Tú 'creías,' en pasado?" pregunto Dumbledore, perplejo, preguntándose si había oído a Severus correctamente.

"el Sr. Potter no es un estudiante promedio, y nunca lo será, con o sin el idiota título de 'El-Chico-Que-Vivió'."

"desafortunadamente, estoy de acuerdo contigo. Había esperado poder darle una infancia normal con los Dursleys, pero falle. Y antes de que llegara, había esperado, por su bien, que se le permitiera ser tan sólo otro estudiante, sin nada que atrajera más atención sobre él. Pero parece ser que no está destinado a ocurrir." Albus miro con tristeza a Harry antes de mirar de nuevo a Snape. "Hablare con Madam Pomfrey sobre que le asista en los fines de semana. Si está de acuerdo, le informare a Harry en persona del arreglo, y le daré la opción de tomarla."

"Él aceptara," Severus dijo con confianza.

"Estoy seguro de que lo hará, pero es agradable tener opciones"

El maestro de pociones asintió. "¿Y que hay sobre las otras cosas, director?"

"Cuando comience a dar signos, le preparare más instrucción"

"¿le enseñara usted?"

"Puede ser"

"Creo que sería poco sabio encargarle esa tarea a alguien que no sea usted."

"¿y qué tal tú, Severus? Creo que serias una excelente opción"

"Le daré instrucción más avanzada en pociones cuando el momento sea adecuado. Él ya está excediendo más allá de lo que hubiera esperado" dijo, y esa era la verdad. ¿Quién sabía que con un poco de coraje y expectativas claramente establecidas un niño podría esforzarse como Harry lo hacía?

"Oh, ¿es cierto eso?"

"Sí."

"¿Qué mas aprendiste de este hechizo?" pregunto Albus, decidiendo avanzar en el tema.

"Es como dicen de los Magos, tiene una gran número de dones" dijo Severus, su voz suave, como si estuvieran hablando de algo mundano. "Pero... su cuerpo, subconscientemente, ha puesto un bloqueo en su magia. Creo que se levantara cuando haya aprendido un adecuado control de su magia y fuerza; aunque, gracias a los Dursleys, ese liberamiento se ha retrasado."

Los ojos de Dumbledore se abrieron en sorpresa. "Las pociones. Son algo más que sólo pociones de nutrición, ¿cierto?"

"Sí"

"¿Cuándo crees que puedas dejar de dárselas?"

"Tal vez tan pronto como en las vacaciones de navidad, pero aún no estoy seguro."

Albus asintió "¿Cuáles son esos dones?"

"Preferiría no decirlo, director." Severus vio como los ojos del anciano se entrecerraban. Trago, no por miedo o nerviosismo, pero en un intento por encubrir sus propios sentimientos sobre cómo iban las cosas, porque estaba en extremo complacido. Tenía a Dumbledore donde lo quería, y pensando en las rutas que él necesitaba que pensara.

"Severus. . . ." no estaba amenazando, pero su postura era la un poderoso mago. Su magia se mantuvo tranquila, como Snape había esperado, pero tenía una extraña sensación. ¿Tal vez una como buscadora?

Severus no podía evitar sentirse impresionado. ¿Tanto había cambiado ya, que incluso Dumbledore estaba reevaluándose en cómo responder a situaciones en las que no tenía experiencia?

"Por favor, Severus. ¿Por qué te ha afectado tanto esto?"

Snape parpadeo. Tal vez su método estaba funcionando demasiado bien. Bueno, tendría que hacer algo más de actuación. Enderezo su espalda. Tiempo de utilizar todo lo que había aprendido como espía.

"No puedo explicar como, pero me fue dada una imagen del futuro potencial del Sr. Potter a través del hechizo, una imagen de lo que podría ser."

Albus frunció el ceño. Si bien lo que estaba diciendo Severus no era algo extraño (ya que hace mucho tiempo los padres hablaban de tener visiones de lo que su hijo podría ser si alcanzaban todo su potencial), era bastante poco común. Oh, como deseaba que pudiera realizar el hechizo del legado en Harry por sí mismo, pero el problema del hechizo era que sólo podía realizarse en un individuo una única vez. Evidentemente, la magia de un individuo estaba dispuesta a ser leída una vez.

"Vi un gran hombre, Director" comento Severus, sin estar seguro de cuanto debía elaborar en la descripción. No sabía hasta donde estirar esta media mentira.

Si tenía una visión de quien y en que se convertiría Harry, pero el de su propia invención. Lo que él esperaba que Harry fuera, lo que desesperadamente rezaba que Harry se convirtiera.

Dumbledore miro de nuevo a Harry, quien se había acomodado de posición en la cama, ignorante del mundo y de su conversación.

"Di me, Severus," susurro luego de un momento.

Severus exhalo suavemente, sabiendo que estaba yendo muy adentro, y que no habría marcha atrás. Que lo que le dijera a Dumbledore ahora cambiaria su forma de ver a Harry y la manera en que lo trataría e interactuaría con él.

"Lo vi como un sabio luchador de la paz y un Mago capaz de sobrepasar al mismo Merlín."

Albus acariciaba su barba, en profunda concentración. Después de un largo momento, hablo, acercándose a la cama de Harry, su espalda hacia Snape.

"Gracias por ser honesto conmigo, Severus. He cometió suficientes errores concernientes a Harry. Estoy agradecido de que estés aquí para prevenirme de cometer más." Se giro para enfrentar a su maestro de pociones, sus ojos llenos de apreciación. "Tal vez, juntos, podamos ayudar al Sr. Potter a convertirse en lo que viste."

"Ese es mi deseo, director. Desde que se me mostro lo que puede ser, ha sido mi objetivo principal" Severus dijo, esta vez, honestamente.

**O o O o O**

Sprout sonreía hacia sus estudiantes, pareciendo como si no hubiera nada malo, pareciendo como si su mente no estuviera en la docena de cosas que realmente necesitaban su atención.

Acababa de regresar de la enfermería y de terminar de hablar con el director sobre su Hufflepuff más joven. Sí, el Sr. Potter era actualmente en más joven en su casa y muy probablemente el más joven en la escuela.

Se sentó en su puesto habitual mientras Albus, de pie, daba inicio a la cena.

La historia de lo que había sucedido durante la clase de vuelo de los de primer año se había propagado como fuego sin control, y ya le habían preguntado a donde debían enviar las tarjetas de 'mejórate pronto' para Harry. Sonrió. Sus Hufflepuffs realmente cuidaban de los otros... bueno, usualmente.

Sacudió su cabeza mentalmente, enfocándose en lo que Albus le había dicho.

La magia de Harry estaba parcialmente bloqueada, era un Mago durmiente, y lo más probable es que estuviera ayudando a Pomfrey en la enfermería durante los fines de semana una vez que las cosas se hubieran calmado. Albus le había dicho lo que actualmente Harry sabía y lo que no sabía sobre su persona, sobre todo que no sabía lo de su estatus como Mago durmiente.

Para Pomona, era un poco mucha información para digerir, y a pesar de estar de acuerdo con el plan de Dumbledore respecto a la educación del niño, estaba muy insegura sobre como ejecutarlo. Harry era un gran trabajador, eso definitivamente había quedado claro desde que había llegado. Cada uno de sus deberes ya estaba hecho, de acuerdo a sus compañeros, y no sólo eso, sino que estudiaba por adelantado. Neville siempre estaba a su lado siguiendo su ritmo, lo cual le recordó otra cosa que Albus había mencionado.

Él iba a hablar con Augusta Longbottom sobre la varita de Neville. Evidentemente, la varita que se le había dado a Neville no era una buena opción para él. Dumbledore había determinado eso en la clase de DCAO más temprano de esa semana. Pomona estaba contenta de que Albus hubiera descubierto el problema y se fuera a hacer cargo. Ningún niño debería ser obligado a usar una varita que no fuera adecuada para él, particularmente un niño que ya tenía problemas de confianza.

Sus ojos se enfocaron en Neville actualmente sentado entre Justin Finch-Fletchley y Susan Bones. Estaba preocupado por Harry y estaba jugando con su puré de papas. Vio a un par de otros Hufflepuffs tratando de animarlo, pero no parecía ayudar mucho.

Esperaba que Harry pudiera abandonar la enfermería pronto, pero hasta que Pomfrey decidiera que estaba bien, no le permitiría ir a ningún lado. La fatiga mágica podía ser engañosa; la única cosa buena era que no había caído en el agotamiento. Eso podía tomar hasta una semana de recuperación.

"¿Cómo está el Sr. Potter, Pomona?" pregunto suavemente Minerva.

"Estará bien. Tan sólo se fatigo a sí mismo" respondió Pomona, repentinamente recordando cuando se lo arrebato a Neville de sus brazos y lo cargo en los suyos hasta la enfermería.

"era algo de esperar, después de lo que hizo. Debes estar muy orgullosa de él."

Pomona sonrió "Sí" miro hacia Severus, quien parecía estar perdido en sus pensamientos. Se preguntaba sobre que estaría pensando.

"¿ya ha despertado?" pregunto Fillius, llamando su atención.

"Aún no. Poppy decidió que lo mejor era dejarlo dormir por ahora." Respondió Pomona.

Fillius asintió comprendiendo. "Fue una gran hazaña para un mago tan joven e inexperimentado. Me alegra que haya podido ayudar al joven Malfoy."

"no tan solo lo ayudo, le salvo la vida" intervino Minerva "sus heridas eran muy serias. Un momento después y dudo que hubiera algo que nadie pudiera hacer."

"Merlín," exclamo Fillius.

Pomona se sirvió más comida en su plato, pensando silenciosamente en que haría en el futuro cercano con Harry Potter. Albus tenía razón, necesitaba una seria instrucción, pero ella también sabía que no debía ser sobre presionado.

Necesitaría encontrar un feliz término medio.

Tragando una porción, miro de regreso a Severus, decidiendo algo. El Jefe de Casa de Slytherin parecía siempre tener las ideas claras cuando se trataba de Harry. Tal vez era tiempo de aliarse realmente con él, al menos en esto.

**O o O o O**

**Aclaraciones: **

**(*)** "He is a slumbering Mage.": la autora, en ingles, a partir de este punto introduce unas clasificaciones de poder y uso de la magia dentro de los magos (wizards) y brujas (witches). Si bien todos los magos y brujas pueden hacer magia hay otros que son especialmente poderosos como los: Mage (Magos), Warlocks (Brujos) y los Wizards (hechiceros). Más detalles, y correcciones de las categorías, en los siguientes capítulos.

**Agradecimientos por sus reviews a: **

David, RAC, AdrianBlack, karelys, satorishiva, radioactive shev. Y a todos los que han añadido la historia a favoritos.


	8. Retrocesos

"**Para Cambiar y Formar"**

**("To Change & Shape")**

Severus Snape x Harry Potter

Autor original: Blueowl

Traductora: Eowynd

Notas de traductora:

1) la autora en ingles utiliza ciertos términos como: parselmouth, parselmagic y parseltongue, que serian en orden, boca de parsel (alguien que habla parsel), magia de parsel y lengua de parsel (idioma de las serpientes). Así que en el fic Harry es un parselmouth, es decir habla parseltongue y practicara más adelante parselmagic.

2) Este fic cae en la categoría de Father/Mentor (Padre/Mentor), es decir, los fanfics donde Snape adopta a Harry sea como hijo o sea como aprendiz, por lo tanto no habrá Yaoi ni nada en el estilo entre ambos.

3) Todos los (*) que vean tienen explicaciones al final de cada capítulo por parte de la traductora

_4) Todo lo que está en cursiva son pensamientos o recuerdos_

5) todo lo que este entre : :, como :este ejemplo: es referido a que se está hablando en parsel, así que casi siempre es entre Coral y Harry

**oOoOoOoOoOo**

Notas de la autor: Me Han hecho algunas preguntas en reiteradas ocasiones, así que decidí responderlas aquí:

**Preguntas al respecto**:

_Mago_ - Un individuo tan en sintonía con la magia que la puede manipular sin ningún instrumento (varita) de por medio. Ven a la magia como una amiga, en vez de una herramienta.

_El conocimiento de Harry de la magia de parsel_ – Tan sólo un recordatorio, Harry había estado estudiando fervientemente por un mes entero antes de llegar a Hogwarts. Me imagine que todo ese tiempo le serviría para avanzar un poco más dentro de la magia de parsel, o al menos en la magia básica. Yo clasificaría el nivel de Harry al entrar a Hogwarts como el de un principiante _intermedio, _en vez de un principiante total que es en el canon o el novato iniciado como la mayoría de los sangres pura cuando empiezan Hogwarts.

_Hechizo de Legado – _El hechizo no es oscuro, es un taboo por su mala historia. Ni siquiera los sangres pura lo usan debido al estigma. Además, no puede ser realizado dos veces en la misma persona, porque esa es la naturaleza de su magia. Si Dumbledore intentara realizarlo en Harry, todo lo que obtendría sería una estática de la magia por que la magia de Harry ya le ha dado previamente la información de Severus, e ignoraría el segundo intento – de ahí la estática. (nota traductora: se refiere a como cuando un televisor no tiene señal, y solo vemos la estática en pantalla)

_Súper Harry_ – no estoy tratando de hacer una historia sobre un súper Harry, pero en vez, una historia donde es motivado de forma adecuada y está determinado a dar lo mejor de sí, teniendo el apoyo que debería haber tenido, pero que en el canon no es así. Tan sólo quería aclarar el punto.

**OOoOoOoOoOo**

**Parte 8: Retrocesos**

Dumbledore bajo su mano por la espalda de Fawkes, perdido en sus pensamientos.

Hasta ahora, el presente semestre había sido por lejos, el más extraño y ocupado inicio de un año escolar que haya **experimentado. **Nunca.

No sólo había tenido que recurrir a batirse en duelo con un profesor, pero también se había batido con un Señor Oscuro adjuntado a dicho profesor, y manejar las repercusiones de esos hechos de un antiguamente-creído-y-presuntamente-muerto Señor Oscuro que se hicieron públicos. Había sido herético, por decir lo menos.

Gracias al cielo, Madam Bones y sus dos Aurors se mantuvieron firmes y testificaron la verdad. El Wizengamot, y en consecuencia el Ministerio, no pudieron refutar las memorias de varios de sus empleados. Sacudió su cabeza, al recordar la negación de Fudge, incluso con la irrefutable evidencia, la cual incluía el cuerpo de Quirrell. Como salió electo ese hombre era algo más allá de su comprensión. De todos modos, ahora rumores de que varias personas en el Wizengamot y en la Junta habían perdido algo de confianza en Fudge debido a como estaba manejando la situación. Dumbledore esperaba que algo saliera de eso.

Severus también rondaba fuertemente por su mente. Había algo diferente en el, algo... Pero no podía determinar exactamente que era. Aún era su maestro de pociones y espía, pero estaba... diferente. Ni siquiera estaba seguro de si el mismo Severus había notado cuan extraño estaba actuando últimamente, y eso era lo que más le molestaba a Albus.

Severus siempre había sido muy despierto y alerta, pero ahora, cuando se trataba de sus alrededores, el hombre más joven, era directamente calculador. Era peor que Ojo-loco Moddy al respecto, al menos hasta donde Dumbledore pudo apreciar. Cuando estaba en un cuarto, su espalda siempre estaba contra la pared, y cuando se movía, se movía con una fluidez y gracias que siempre era eficiente y rápida. Nunca había actuado así, ni siquiera cuando era un espía activo. Capa ondeante detrás suyo, sí, ¿pero prácticamente majestuoso en sus movimientos? No.

¿Era por su encuentro con Harry? La magia del hechizo del Legado era magia antigua, y algunas veces esa magia podía acarrear consecuencias insospechadas sobre el realizante. ¿Acaso la magia del hechizo del legado lo había afectado más de lo que estaba sabiendo o más de lo que su espía sabia?

Dumbledore también había notado el cambio en el método de enseñanza del hombre. Había existido una dramática caída de llorosos alumnos de primer año comparado a los años anteriores, lo cual si bien era directamente extraño, también era un cambio agradable. Unos pocos estudiantes habían, también, atraído la atención de los otros profesores sobre las modificaciones en las clases. No eran cambios dramáticos, pero definitivamente eran notables. De acuerdo, todos los cambios eran buenos para los estudiantes, así que Albus no tenía razón para hablar al respecto con Severus. De verdad quería hablar con él, y aun así, no quería dar ninguna señal de lo que había notado. Severus era extraño en ese aspecto. Nunca quería hablar sobre algo que estuviera haciendo bien. Algunas veces el hombre era tan humilde que resultaba molesto.

Sus pensamientos regresaron hacia Harry. Cuando lo vio por primera vez en el Gran Comedor, había asumido que sería sorteado en Slytherin. Admitiéndoselo, Albus no lo hubiera querido sorteado allí, pero sabía que Severus sería capaz de cuidarlo así que no se sentía muy intranquilo sobre eso. Sin embargo, había esperado, que el sombrero seleccionador colocara a Harry en la casa de sus padres, sin importar que tan improbable eso pareciera. Y entonces el chico había sido sorteado en Hufflepuff... luego de largos dieciséis minutos bajo el sombrero. Lo más largo que le había tomado a alguien los últimos tres siglos.

El sombrero seleccionador no había sido muy abierto al respecto cuando Albus le había preguntado, después de la cena, sobre el sorteo de Harry. Sin embargo, le había dicho algunas cosas que capturaron su atención...

_"No suelo revelar lo que encuentro en la cabeza de los estudiantes, Director, ya se lo he dicho antes" dijo, un poco bromista._

_"Eso lo entiendo, sombrero seleccionador, pero nunca antes le habías pedido a un estudiante que te paseara para poder sortearlo, sin mencionar tus reacciones durante el sorteo. Tu murmuraste y suspiraste en voz alta"_

_"Él fue... difícil de ubicar al comienzo."_

_"¿Por qué?"_

_"Tiene muchos talentos. Tuve que examinar cuidadosamente cada uno de ellos para determinar en cual casa sería mejor ubicarlo."_

_"Ya veo. ¿Hubo algún cercano segundo lugar a Hufflepuff?"_

_"Bueno, sin darte los detalles, te diré que es el más astuto, y bravamente racional Hufflepuff que jamás he sorteado. También, jamás creo que haya sorteado un alma tan determinada como la suya a dar lo mejor de sí mismo."_

_Dumbledore se quedo mirando fijamente al sombrero por un momento, esperando que le dijera más. Él sombrero suspiro ante la molesta paciencia del viejo y su silenciosa insistencia._

_"Una última cosa, Director — haría bien en ser siempre honesto y abierto con el niño. Su confianza en difícil de obtener y muy valiosa."_

_Albus parpadeo. "Yo voy... tendré eso en mente. Gracias, sombrero seleccionador."_

_"No es problema, director. Yo estoy feliz de compartirlo."_

¿Lo habría sabido el sombrero seleccionador? Dumbledore miro a la parte superior de la repisa donde el sombrero estaba durmiendo. Era lo más probable, especialmente con los ruidos que hizo en medio del sorteo.

El viejo mago sacudió su cabeza y le permitió a sus pensamientos seguir divagando.

Ya le había informado de la situación a tanto Pomona como a Poppy Pomfrey. Habían tomado las noticias bastante bien, aunque estaba claro que les tomaría algún tiempo absorber todo lo que les había dicho sobre Harry. No le había dicho a Pomona y Poppy _como_ es que había sabido lo que sabía sobre Harry, y ellas tampoco lo preguntaron. Albus estaba seguro de que tenían sus sospechas, pero no quisieron saber.

Sonrió. Ahora tenía un singular equipo dedicado a ayudar a Harry, y una parte de él se preguntaba si eso era parte del plan de Severus al finalmente decidirse a decirle sobre el hechizo del legado y lo que había visto a través de este. Después de todo, el hombre era el Jefe de Casa de Slytherin por una razón.

Y ahora, se dirigiría a la enfermería, tan pronto como le dijeran que Harry estaba despierto para hablar con él. Realmente lo estaba esperando, aunque se preguntaba que saldría de todo esto, y mientras más lo pensaba, más se preocupaba.

¿Estaban en lo correcto con Harry? ¿Realmente era este el mejor curso de acción? ¿Deberían agregar este 'curso de acción', arrebatándole parte de sus fines de semana para ayudarlo a mejorar su magia de parsel? ¿Era justo hacerlo trabajar, aún más duro de lo que ya lo hacia el mismo, en orden de alcanzar esta 'visión' de Severus?

Acaso estaba él, Albus Dumbledore, cometiendo otro error?

Dumbledore sacudió su cabeza, recordándose de mirar a la gran imagen, pero entonces se congelo. Así fue como cometió su error anterior. Había estado mirando a la gran imagen cuando puso a Harry con los Dursleys.

Pero esto era diferente, ¿cierto?

Fawkes dio un pequeño gorgojeo, levantando su espíritu y dejándole saber que estaba en el camino correcto.

"Gracias, viejo amigo" susurro, deseando haber escuchado a Fawkes diez años atrás, cuando había estado batallando con la decisión de donde colocar a Harry.

Pero había estado demasiado seguro, seguro en que la hermana de Lily tendría corazón y podría amar a Harry, con esto haciendo las barreras de sangre incluso mejor que el Fidelius para la protección del niño. Pero ahora, apenas eran barreras. Seguro, aun eran muy fuertes, y Voldemort hubiera encontrado imposible penetrarlas, pero no eran tan fuertes como podrían haber sido.

Podrían haber sido una fortaleza; podrían haber envuelto a Harry con _completa _protección contra Voldemort _dondequiera_ que fuera. Pero su plan había fallado. El asalto mental que Harry había sufrido lo probaba. La magia de Voldemort, a través de Quirrell, había sido capaz de tocar a Harry — y eso hubiera sido imposible si las barreras de sangre hubieran estado nutridas con el amoroso cuidado que Petunia debería haberle dado a Harry por los últimos diez años.

Debería haberlo sabido, pero la esperanza de que Harry hubiera recibido la última protección contra Riddle lo había cegado.

Bueno, uno no podía cambiar el pasado. No realmente. Estaba escrito en piedra. Y aunque deseaba poder ir al pasado y arreglar las cosas, su única esperanza estaba en el presente. Una esperanza de que estuviera ayudando a formar un mejor futuro, uno donde él pudiera sentirse contento e incluso tal vez orgulloso, de dejarle a la siguiente generación.

Dumbledore se enderezo. El pequeño indicador en su escritorio se encendió, dejándole saber que Harry estaba por despertar.

**O o O o O**

Harry abrió sus ojos, sintiéndose como si estuviera saliendo de un mal resfriado. Inconscientemente se estiro para buscar sus lentes en la mesa del lado y ponérselos.

: Estas en la enfermería, Harry. Has estado durmiendo por más de dos días: dijo Coral, elevándose desde su muñeca.

: Como esta—:

"Buenas tardes, Harry."

Harry rápidamente giro su cabeza desde Coral hacia quien había hablado. Había sido el Director. Estaba vestido en túnicas de brillantes naranjos y purpuras. Repentinamente Harry se pregunto si la vista de los magos se deterioraba con la edad, distorsionando los colores, haciéndoles creer que un naranja neón era realmente un café claro. (*)

Colocando ese pensamiento de lado, Harry rápidamente se sentó.

"¿Draco? ¿Es. . . él está bien?"

Dumbledore sonrió. "Sí, está bastante bien, gracias a usted. Salvaste su vida."

Harry se hundió en la cama con una expresión de alivio y dando suaves respiraciones.

"Fue despachado esta mañana, aunque madame Pomfrey le ha ordenado tomárselo con calma por los días siguientes."

"su brazo, no pude arreglarlo" dijo Harry.

"Madam Pomfrey se encargo de eso, no te preocupes" dijo con suavidad.

Harry se relajo contra las almohadas, aún sintiéndose algo agotado. Dumbledore aprovecho este momento para sentarse en el borde de la cama.

"Me he tomado la libertad de recompensar a Hufflepuff con 100 puntos mientras estabas dormido, por tus acciones el jueves. También recibirás personalmente un premio por servicios a la escuela."

Los ojos de Harry con sorpresa. "Uh, gracias, señor, pero realmente. . . quiero decir, no tiene—"

"Harry, creo que no entiendes lo que has hecho. Salvaste una vida, y sin pensar en tu propia seguridad. ¿Sabias que cuando llegaste a la enfermería, tenías quemaduras de tercer grado en tu muñeca izquierda donde tu magia estaba tan concentrada que las escamas de Coral se volvieron tan calientes como el fuego? Estabas tan concentrado en sanar al joven Malfoy que dejaste de lado cualquier dolor que pudieras estar sintiendo."

Harry levanto su brazo, mientras Coral se deslizaba a su pecho, para poder examinar mejor la mencionada muñeca.

Había unas cicatrices rodeando su muñeca y subiendo un poco por su palma. Mirando de cerca, de hecho podía ver la forma de las escamas de Coral donde se habían quemado contra su piel.

"Madam Pomfrey trato de minimizar la cicatrización, pero como era una quemadura mágica de seriedad, no fue capaz de sanarla todo lo que hubiera querido" continuo Dumbledore, su voz suave, mientras Harry trazaba el borde de la cicatriz con su pulgar.

"Está bien. Estoy feliz de que haya sido capaz de curar la quemadura en sí misma" dijo con ligereza Harry, encontrando la cicatriz bastante cool.

Una parte de él estaba orgulloso de tenerla, extraño como fuera, porque había hecho algo para obtenerla. De acuerdo, esta era su segunda cicatriz, pero no se la habían hecho; en vez, a falta de una mejor palabra, se la había _ganado_. Todas sus otras heridas habían sanado sin dejar marca. ¿Tal vez había sido su propia magia la que lo había sanado tan bien? Quizás.

"Harry," dijo el Director, una vez más llamando su atención. "He hablado con los Profesores Snape y Sprout, así tan bien como Madam Pomfrey, y nos preguntábamos si te gustaría tener ayuda para mejorar tu magia de parsel."

La cejas de Harry se elevaron. "¿Ayuda?"

"Bueno, se que el Profesor Snape ya ha comenzado a ayudarte, dándote 'El Arte del Parsel', pero la ayuda de la que yo estoy hablando es más bien practica."

Harry espero por más explicación.

"Madam Pomfrey ya accedió a permitirte ayudarla en los fines de semana aquí, en la enfermería, si así quieres."

"¿Quiere decir, que usaría la magia de parsel para sanar a cualquiera que entre aquí?" pregunto Harry, con obvia excitación.

"Sí, pero solo los fines de semana, a menos que tu habilidad sea específicamente necesaria durante la semana."

"¡Eso seria fantástico! ¿Comienzo hoy día? Es Sábado. ¿Cierto?" pregunto con ansiedad.

"Es sábado, pero dudo que ella te deje sanar a alguien tan pronto, luego de recuperarte de de una fatiga mágica."

"Oh." Harry se quejo.

"Pero estoy seguro que la próxima semana, estará bien" aseguro Albus.

"Que estará bien la próxima semana?" pregunto Pomfrey mientras salía de su oficina.

"Para que Harry comience a ayudarte en la enfermería" respondió el Director.

Ella miro a Harry, sus ojos se entrecerraron, mientras revisaba su estado adormilado y su mejor color. Había lucido mortalmente pálido cuando llego por primera vez.

"Ya lo veremos. Si encuentro que su magia esta donde debería estar, no veo el problema en dejarle que me ayude" dijo, antes de darle una pequeña sonrisa.

Harry no pudo evitar brillar de emoción.

Dumbledore sonrió suavemente, sus ojos brillando con fuerza mientras se sentía cada vez más seguro de haber hecho la decisión correcta.

Entonces, la profesora Sprout entro, dirigiéndose rápidamente hacia su Hufflepuff más joven.

"¿Cómo te estas sintiendo, cariño?" pregunto, tomando sus manos mientras que Dumbledore se hacia atrás para darle espacio.

"Bien, profesora," respondió Harry, tratando de no sonrojarse ante las muestras de preocupación que ella le estaba dando.

"¿Y Coral? ¿cómo esta ella?" pregunto, bajando la mirada hacia la colorida serpiente, quien de nuevo, estaba alrededor de la muñeca cicatrizada de Harry.

:Coral?: pregunto Harry, repentinamente dándose cuenta que ese pensamiento no había cruzado por su mente. Había estado muy ocupado pensando en Draco y en lo que el Director le había propuesto.

: Estoy bien, Harry. Siendo una serpiente mágica, tu magia no puede lastimarme al pasar a través de mí. Soy muy parecida a una varita en ese aspecto: le dijo. : Aunque, si hubiera sido una serpiente normal, no me hubiera ido tan bien:

: Me alegra que estés bien: dijo Harry, bastante aliviado.

"¿Harry?" pregunto Sprout, un poco preocupada al no entender lo que estaba pasando o diciéndose.

"Oh, ella está bien. Ella me dijo que mi magia no puede lastimarla al pasar a través de ella. Que ella es como una varita. Tan sólo estaba aliviado" respondió Harry, colocándose levemente sonrosado.

"Extraordinario," dijo Dumbledore. "¿Asumo que es porque es una serpiente mágica?"

"Sí, señor. Ella no cree que una serpiente normal hubiera—"

: Una serpiente normal hubiera muerto, Harry: lo interrumpió.

Harry trago con fuerzas. "Una serpiente normal hubiera muerto"

Dumbledore asintió, sus ojos mostrando una gran comprensión, como si lo que Harry acababa de decir hubiera resuelto un acertijo en su mente.

"Bueno, Harry," dijo Dumbledore, previniendo el silencio que estaba a punto de alzarse. "Tomate todo el tiempo que necesites para descansar. Si deseas alcanzar, todo de lo que el profesor Snape te hablo, debes permitirle a tu cuerpo y a tu magia recuperarse. Después de todo, lo que hiciste fue bastante agotador."

Los ojos de Harry se abrieron desmesuradamente, repentinamente preguntándose, que exactamente su profesor favorito le había dicho al Director y si tanto Madam Pomfrey como la Profesora Sprout también lo sabían.

¿Acaso sabían sobre el Hechizo del Legado? ¿Acaso el profesor se había metido en problemas?

¿Acaso sabían del bloqueo?

Su cara debía de ser un libro abierto, por que rápidamente Dumbledore se movió hacia él.

"No hay necesidad de alarmarse. El Profesor Snape me lo dijo, y sentí que sería lo mejor informar a Madam Pomfrey, ya que está encargada de su salud, y a la Profesora Sprout, su Jefa de Casa. Lo que el profesor Snape me dijo se quedara entre nosotros. Entiendo que esta clase de cosas son más bien personales" dijo Dumbledore con ligereza. "Harry, al igual que el profesor Snape, estamos aquí para ayudarte."

Harry parpadeo, antes de mirar a la Profesora Sprout y Madam Pomfrey.

Ellas asintieron mientras los ojos de Harry se posaron sobre la cara amable y sonriente de Sprout que brillaba con sinceridad. Harry tuvo un fugaz pensamiento de que tal vez así era sentirse querido y amado.

**O o O o O**

Draco disminuyo su ritmo al caminar al irse acercando a la enfermería. Vio como Neville y unos pocos otros Hufflepuffs estaban esperando al otro lado de la puerta en el corredor.

"Longbottom," dijo, deteniéndose frente a ellos.

"Hola, Draco," dijo Neville suavemente.

Cedric Diggory, Susan Bones, Hannah Abbot, Justin Finch-Fletchley, y Ernie Macmillan estaban también allí.

Draco y Neville no habían tenido oportunidad de hablar desde el accidente, y no estaban seguros de que decirse el uno al otro.

"Escuche que había despertado" dijo Draco, decidiendo que debería decir el porqué estaba allí.

Ellos asintieron.

"La Profesora Sprout nos dijo que había despertado hace una media hora" dijo Cedric.

"¿No están dejándole recibir visitas?" pregunto Draco, viendo que aun estaban en el pasillo y la puerta estaba cerrada.

"El director y nuestra Jefa de Casa están hablando con él" Susan comento.

Los ojos de Draco se abrieron ante eso "Oh."

Allí se quedaron mirándose por unos segundos.

"Así que, uh, ¿Cómo estás? Es decir. . ." dijo Ernie, tratando de hacer menos incomodo el momento.

"Estoy mucho mejor. Potter... hizo un gran trabajo" dijo Draco, un poco avergonzado por ser tan honesto. No estaba acostumbrado a admitir o enfrentar debilidades de ningún tipo ante nadie, pero no podía negar lo que Harry había hecho por él. Todavía podía recordar la sensación de su magia reentrando en él. Había estado muy cerca.

Todavía estaba, comprensiblemente, tratando de acostumbrarse a todo. La idea de la muerte aún no era muy entendible para él, y la realización de lo cerca que había estado de él, era muy difícil de afrontar y aceptar.

"Que bueno. Se te veía bastante mal" dijo Justin, recordando lo que había visto ese día.

Ellos no habían estado muy cerca, pero habían ido detrás de Madam Hooch con los demás, y el color rojo había sido fácil de ver desde cualquier distancia.

"Sí, bueno. . ." dijo Draco, subconscientemente sobándose el brazo que Pomfrey había sanado.

"¿Cómo se sintió?" intervino Hannah, antes de colocarse, avergonzada, detrás de Susan mientras todos la volteaban a ver.

Draco aclaro su garganta. "Fue, bueno, no muy agradable, pero definitivamente mejor que estar muerto."

"¿Te dolió?" pregunto Ernie, intrigado.

Estaba claro que Draco realmente no apreciaba su curiosidad. "No, se sintió _de maravilla_. Merlín, ¿Cómo crees que huesos rotos mezclándose con nervios lastimados se siente? ¿Y qué entonces esos huesos se unan y junten para armar tu cráneo quebrado? ¡Es una mierda!"

"Oh," dijo Ernie, bastante avergonzado. "Lo siento, Malfoy, tenia curiosidad. No pretendía hacerte recordar."

Malfoy continúo mirándolo con dureza unos segundos, antes de suavizar su expresión. "Probablemente yo hubiera preguntado lo mismo" murmuro después de un momento.

De repente, las puertas de la enfermería se abrieron y el director y la profesora Sprout salieron.

"Ah, Esperando poder visitar al Sr. Potter, ¿presumo?" pregunto Dumbledore, sus ojos brillando.

"Sí, señor" respondió Cedric.

"Estoy seguro de que Madam Pomfrey los dejara entrar" dijo, haciéndose a un lado para dejarlos pasar.

"Gracias, profesor" dijo Cedric, antes de mirar a su Jefa de Casa.

"Vayan, estoy segura que estará feliz de verlos a todos ustedes" dijo, antes de continuar por el corredor con el director.

Con eso, se apuraron a la enfermería.

**O o O o O**

Severus miraba desde la mesa de profesores a los estudiantes debajo. Harry había sido liberado de la enfermería más temprano ese día, y, de acuerdo a Hagrid, había ido inmediatamente a su casa a tomar té con Neville y Draco.

Miro hacia su ahijado, quien estaba felizmente conversando con Nott y Zabini. Crabbe y Goyle estaban frente a él, escuchando la conversación. Severus se pregunto cual camino escogerían. Esperaba que no fuera el de sus padres.

Decidiendo que tendría que esperar y ver, regreso su vista al Sr. Potter, quien de nuevo estaba bajo el intenso escrutinio de sus pares. Todos estaban estirando su cuello para poder verlo, y muchos de ellos estaban tratando de ver la muñeca en la cual se encontraba Coral enrolladla.

Los comentarios sobre la nueva cicatriz ya se habían hecho legendarios, ahora apenas precedidos por la que tenía en la frente. Los días anteriores habían sido lo que Severus había mayormente esperado luego de las heroicas acciones de Harry, aunque algunas cosas que sucedieron jamás las podría haber previsto.

Un furioso Lucius Malfoy había azotado la reunión de la Junta, y, de acuerdo a los presentes, había hecho pedazos al comité financiero, sin importarle que tan amenazante y horripilante hubiera parecido (o tal vez esa había sido la intención.)

Había llegado a oídos del Jefe de la Familia Malfoy el hecho de que el Director había pedido dineros para escobas nuevas por los últimos **seis** años, y había sido _**rechazado**__cada vez_. Una petición tan simple, una que había sido reiterada cada año, había sido rechazada por el miedo a subir la matricula de Hogwarts. Como resultado, de su tendencia a pellizcar centavos (o en este caso Knuts) casi le había costado la vida a un niño.

Lucius estaba furioso y lo hizo saber. Basta decir, que la junta de inmediato hizo una reunión y reorganizo el presupuesto de Hogwarts.

Severus miro hacia Dumbledore.

Albus había estado feliz con las noticias, especialmente cuando la Junta le había pedido que les enviara una lista de todas las cosas que sentía que necesitaban un poco más de presupuesto.

El Director les envió un concienzudo pergamino, de tres metros de largo, quince minutos después con Fawkes.

Severus se preguntaba si un nuevo grupo de ingredientes frescos de pociones habrían llegado a la lista. Quizás.

Sacudió su cabeza, retándose por ser tan egoísta. No era como que no tuviera el mismo fondos para comprar cualquier cosa que quisiera, en cuanto para ingredientes... bueno, salvo por partes de basilisco, sangre de unicornio, ojos de dragón, colmillos de vampiros y cabellos de banshee, pero además de esas cosas podía tener todo lo que quisiera.

Miro a través de la mesa hacia Madam Pomfrey.

Harry comenzaría a ayudarla el próximo fin de semana. Se preguntaba si Madam Pomfrey tendría algo especialmente planeado para que hiciera. Bueno, cualquiera que fueran sus planes, Severus estaba seguro que la famosa Hufflepuff lograría mejorar sus habilidades en general de sanación, justo como lo había hecho en el futuro.

**O o O o O**

Harry acariciaba la cabeza de Coral, justo como le gustaba mientras se aproximaban a la enfermería.

La semana pasada había sido algo difícil para él. Las personas estaban más curiosas sobre él, que nunca, y los susurros... lo estaban volviendo loco. Acaso no sabían que estaba ahí y que podía oírlos? Era desesperante.

Encima de todo eso, también había descubierto esa semana, que había estado varias veces en 'El Profeta', el diario del mundo mágico, desde que empezó Hogwarts. Habían informado al publico de su sorteo, el hecho de que era un hablante de parsel, y ahora sus acciones al salvar la vida de Draco.

Realmente se preguntaba de donde creían ellos que tenían el derecho de publicar todo eso sin preguntar por permiso. Oh bueno, no había nada que pudiera hacer al respecto, y quería que la gente se acostumbrara a que era un hablante de parsel. Tal vez de esta forma era mejor. Igual que con una bandita. Sacarla de un solo tirón y terminar con ella. Y al menos no estaban diciendo nada malicioso. Hasta ahora habían dicho la verdad, bueno, la mayor parte del tiempo. Eso de que le había robado un pedazo de los poderes del Señor Oscuro, cuando había sido un bebe era un poco exagerado (en un intento de poder explicar de dónde había obtenido su habilidad de hablar en parsel). Tan sólo sacudió su cabeza.

Harry había continuado leyendo los libros que el profesor Snape le había dado, y estaba releyendo ciertas partes en 'El Arte del Parsel'. Quería ir preparado a la enfermería para ayudar a Madam Pomfrey.

Suspiro para sí mismo, recordando lo que había descubierto luego de releer uno de los últimos capítulos en el libro de Parsel. Evidentemente, no necesitaba bombear tanta magia dentro de Draco como lo había hecho. Su método había funcionado, por supuesto, y en el momento había parecido la mejor opción ya que no entendía/sabía ninguna otra técnica, pero lo había hecho más agotador para él mismo. Fue por eso que se había desmayado después, y por qué se había quemado. Bien, era una lección bien aprendida, de eso estaba seguro. La próxima vez (aunque, esperaba que no hubiera una próxima vez), sería capaz de manipular y controlar mejor la magia que mandaba dentro del paciente, en vez de simplemente meterla y rezar por lo mejor.

Entro a la enfermería, la puerta cerrándose lentamente detrás de él.

"Sr. Potter, justo a tiempo" dijo Madam Pomfrey, moviéndose alrededor de una cama vacía.

Harry avanzo otro poco, antes de detenerse a unos pasos de ella.

"Usualmente, tengo sólo uno o dos estudiantes en los fines de semana por pequeñas cosas, como dolor de estomago, heridas menores y hechizos, así que reuní algunos de viejos libros de curación de la universidad a la que asistí."

Harry miro sobre la cama detrás de ella. Allí había cuatro enormes textos en el velador.

"Tengo entendido que el profesor Snape ya te ha dado material extra para leer?" pregunto.

Harry asintió. "Yeah. Ya termine la mayoría de ellos, así, creo que puedo tomar unos más, si es necesario, Señora."

Ella sacudió su cabeza. "No, no te daré material para llevar. Leerás mientras estés aquí. Tan solo tenía curiosidad sobre qué es lo que te había dado y que tan lejos habías llegado."

"Oh. Bueno, ya termine 'El Arte del Parsel,' 'Cuidado de Serpientes' and "La guía para principiantes en el arte Elaborar Pociones: Ingredientes' Y estoy por terminar con 'La Anatomía Humana' and 'Controlando Tu Magia Interior.' Hay otro más, pero no he llegado tan lejos en ese aún." Harry esperaba que no fuera a preguntar por ese último. Era el libro de Occlumencia.

"Ya veo" dijo con una sonrisa, bastante complacida. "Con respecto a 'Controlando Tu Magia Interior.' Le sugiero que ese sea el próximo libro que termine."

"Sí, señora" asintió.

"De acuerdo, bien, ¿Por qué no empezamos con los básicos?" pregunto, girando y yendo hacia los libros. Saco uno de los de más arriba antes de sentarse en el borde de la cama e indicarle a Harry que se sentara a su lado.

Harry lo hizo, preguntándose, si le iba a leer. Se sonrojo ante el pensamiento. Nadie le había leído antes.

Abrió un libro sobre su regazo, y empezó a mostrarle las páginas de texto e imágenes con movimiento. Al mirar al título del capítulo, encontró las palabras 'Centro Interior y Red Mágica'.

Viendo que tenia la completa atención de Harry, comenzó a enseñarle, usando el libro como guía, más que como un libreto para que leyera.

"Esta imagen muestra un esquema básico de cómo la magia fluye por el cuerpo, sin embargo, debes recordar que el flujo cambiara para adaptarse a las necesidades del paciente. La magia de una persona fluirá automáticamente al área herida para ayudar al cuerpo con las defensas físicas y la sanación" dijo.

Harry asintió, tratando de absorber todo lo que ella le estaba diciendo.

**O o O o O**

"Hey, Neville," dijo Harry, entrando al dormitorio y dirigiéndose a su cama. Ernie y Justin también estaban allí, jugando Snap explosivo en el suelo. Ya había atardecido, y Harry había almorzado con Madam Pomfrey.

"Hey, Harry," dijo Neville, excitado. "Acabo de recibir una carta de mi abue. ¡Me va a llegar a Ollivander's esta Navidad para comprarme una varita!"

Harry frunció el ceño, confundido. "¿Acaso no tienes ya una varita? ¿Vas a tener una secundaria?"

Neville sacudió su cabeza. "No. La varita que tengo es la de mi papa, pero ella dijo que decidió que debería ir y obtener una propia."

Harry asintió, tratando de entender. ¿Por qué no lo había llevado a Ollivander's antes de entrar a Hogwarts? "Eso es genial. Todos necesitan una varita que los escoja."

Neville sonrió.

"Así que, uh, ¿Cómo estuvo la enfermería?" pregunto Neville.

Ernie y Justin disminuyeron la velocidad de su juego para tratar de oír algo.

"Bueno, sólo una persona vino a ver a Madam Pomfrey. Era un simple caso de revertir un hechizo. De todas maneras, revisamos como la magia fluye a través del cuerpo y como es afectado por las heridas" respondió Harry.

"Cool. Así que, ¿También vas a ir mañana?"

Harry asintió. "Yeah, a la misma hora, 9 am."

Justo entonces, entro Smith, dejando la puerta levemente abierta igual que Harry.

"Oh, Potter está de regreso de realizar milagros" sentencio Smith, cruzando sus brazos mientras entraba al cuarto.

Harry alzo una ceja, pero decidió permanecer en silencio ya que nada de lo que dijera podría calmar al arrogante muchacho. Smith había estado lanzándole miradas horribles toda la semana.

"¿No tienes nada que decir?" continuo Smith airadamente, antes de bajar el tono de su voz, su cara contrayéndose en una mueca de disgusto. "Me lo esperaba."

"Smith, ¿Cuál es tu problema?" pregunto Justin, habiendo tenido suficiente de los modales del chico algo mayor.

"Oh, ¿debes preguntarlo? Pensé que estaba claro" dijo, mirando a Justin con disgusto antes de regresar a Harry. "no me gustan los consentidos de los profesores. Personas que obtienen todo incluso sin realmente pedirlo." Miro hacia Coral, cuya cabeza se estaba asomando por la manga de Harry.

Harry cambio levemente de posición, resistiendo la necesidad de rodar sus ojos. ¿Acaso Smith aún estaba molesto por lo que paso en pociones?

"Smith, necesitas dejarlo. Harry no te ha hecho nada" dijo Ernie, levantándose del suelo y abandonando el juego de cartas.

"Es que no lo ven, ¿cierto? Él está jugando con nosotros, justo como está jugando con el resto de la escuela. El Gran y Poderoso Harry Potter, el Chico-Que-Vivió, ¡quien nos salvo a todos de Tú-Sabes-Quien! ¡Deberíamos adorarlo! ¡Arrodillarnos y servirle! ¡Pffftt! Patético."

"Deja tranquilo a Harry, él no pidió nada de eso" dijo Neville, colocándose al lado de Harry.

"No necesita hacerlo" prácticamente gruño Smith. "Los tiene a todos atados a su dedo. ¡Apuesto a que nunca ha necesitado nada en toda su vida!"

Harry entrecerró sus ojos, ya más allá de levemente molesto. Ahora realmente podía sentir la rabia creciendo en su interior. Smith no sabía una mierda.

"Apuesto a que en casa no tiene que levantar un dedo para hacer nada, seguro que los muggles están extasiados con quien es él" dijo, observando con cuidado las expresiones de Harry. Smith sonrió ante lo que vio y decidió continuar por ese camino. "Tiene una vida de lujo, sin duda, muchas cosas y tratos especiales, hasta sus orejas, ¡y ni siquiera es un sangre pura!"

"A diferencia tuya, ¿supongo?" intervino Justin con sarcasmo.

"Mi familia puede rastrear sus orígenes has la misma Helga Hufflepuff, lo cual es más de lo que puedo decir que Potter puede acreditar. Su padre venia de una línea simple, que aunque respetada no era particularmente poderosa. Y en cuanto a _su madre__._..." los ojos de Smith brillaron como los de un depredador, al notar como se tenso la mandíbula de Harry.

Los ojos verdes de Harry taladraron los café claro de Smith, su rabia ahora habiendo crecido a una pequeña furia, y los que estaban en la habitación no notaron, unos pocos objetos en las mesas cercanas que comenzaron a vibrar, levemente.

"Detente" dijo Harry, su voz llena de una rabia apenas contenida.

Smith no lo escucho.

"Su madre era una maldita, buena-para-nada _sangre sucia_."

Neville y Ernie estaban boquiabiertos, como si hubieran escuchado la palabra más pútrida jamás creada. Justin parpadeo, un poco confundido. Harry, sin embargo, estaba furioso.

No sabía lo que significaba esa palabra, pero era obvio que no era una buena. Sintió un agudo dolor en su pecho que nunca antes había tenido y lucho para mantener sus emociones bajo control. Seguro, había sido víctima de abusos verbales antes, especialmente de Dudley, pero ni siquiera su primo había usado el tema de su madre. De acuerdo, podía deberse a que su tía Petunia hubiera prohibido cualquier mención de su hermana, pero Dudley nunca había involucrado a su madre en sus asaltos verbales.

Las manos de Harry se volvieron puños mientras Smith abría de nuevo su boca.

Smith estaba inspirado y no se detendría voluntariamente.

"Tengo que concederle eso sí, que si supo como atrapar a un rico. Que mal que la sangre sucia no fuera lo suficientemente lista para evitar que la asesinaran."

"¡CALLATE!" grito repentinamente Harry, su voz levemente distorsionada por el dolor en su pecho, habiendo tenido ya suficiente. Levantando su mano izquierda, apuntando con Coral, quien siseaba furiosa hacia Smith, al tiempo que todos los objetos de vidrio de la habitación se trisaban. "no me importa lo que digas de mi, ¡pero deja a mi familia en paz! ¡No sabes nada!"

Un cortante, y mágico viento rodeo a Harry, su cabello y sus ropas moviéndose en todas direcciones mientras las pequeñas mesas en la habitación comenzaban a sacudirse y las cortinas de los postes de la cama caían violentamente y sus rieles rodaban lejos de Harry.

Smith estaba demasiado atontado para moverse, demasiado asustado para retroceder, demasiado shockeado para hacer cualquier cosa aparte de mirar con los ojos como platos mientras Harry bajaba su brazo con esfuerzo.

Y entonces la puerta se abrió por completo.

"¿Qué, en el nombre de Merlín, está sucediendo aquí?"

Harry no se movió. Todavía estaba muy furioso y podía sentir como su pelo era levantado en todas direcciones por la magia.

"¡P-profesora Sprout!" Neville consiguió decir cuando se giro hacia la nueva voz.

Allí estaba, la profesora Sprout, parada en el marco de la puerta con Cedric asomándose justo detrás de ella.

Harry trago, sus ojos aun taladrando a Smith mientras se forzaba a relajarse. Se aseguraría de no hacer nada más. Con los Dursleys, había tenido que tragarse su magia rápidamente después de un accidente. El no hacerlo traería duras consecuencias.

"Smith tiene un problema," Justin intervino para ayudar, totalmente disgustado con el crio arrogante. "Llamo a la mamá de Harry una sangre sucia y también dijo otras cosas muy crueles"

"¿Él qué?" pregunto Sprout, horrorizada.

Neville y Ernie asintieron, apoyando la declaración de Justin mientras que Harry simplemente se mantenía allí, ignorante de las lágrimas que no había podido contener y que ahora inundaban sus ojos.

"Yo escuche parte de eso, profesora. Es por esa razón que fui a buscarla" dijo Cedric. "Cuando escuche. . . ." se detuvo, sin querer decir la palabra que su madre le había prohibido desde siempre decir.

"Sr. Smith, ¿Qué tiene que decir en su defensa?" Esta no era ya más la profesora Sprout suave y floral. Era una Jefa de Casa en demanda de respuestas.

Smith trago, sabiendo que no podía escaparse de esta. ¿Por qué no había cerrado por completo la puerta?

Sprout sacudió su cabeza. "Venga conmigo señor Smith," sentencio con firmeza antes de mirar a Cedric. "Gracias por avisarme, Sr. Diggory. Entiendo que no hubiera prefectos cerca cuando sucedió, e hizo lo correcto al ir a decirme. Diez puntos para Hufflepuff." Entonces regreso su atención a Harry, quien apenas se había puesto bajo control. Aún estaba parado de forma rígida. "Sr. Potter, regresare para hablar con usted, por favor no abandone los dormitorios."

"Sí, señora" consiguió, aunque brevemente girar su cara hacia ella, mientras ella miraba a Neville, Ernie, y Justin.

"Lo mismo va para el resto de ustedes. Voy a mandar un prefecto para ayudar a reparar la habitación" añadió, sus ojos tomando nota de los vidrios rotos y los muebles desarreglados. "Sean cuidadosos con el vidrios."

"Sí, Profesora," dijo Justin y los otros asintieron.

Con eso, Smith y Sprout se fueron.

**O o O o O**

La Profesora Sprout sacudió su cabeza mientras pensaba en Smith.

Estaría sirviendo detención con el Sr. Filch por los siguientes cuatro días, y entonces el ultimo día con ella. Le gustaba asegurarse de que sus Hufflepuffs hubieran aprendido la lección, personalmente.

Lo había hecho recontar lo que le había dicho a Harry y lo que los otros habían dicho, antes de traerlos para escuchar su versión de los hechos. Fue una larga hora y media, pero cuando acabo, tenia pleno conocimiento de los hechos y sabía exactamente de quien era la faltas. De ahí los cinco días de detención.

Y ahora estaba esperando a que llegara Harry. Le había pedido que viniera a su oficina luego de la cena para discutir sobre lo que había pasado en la tarde.

Claramente tenía un montón de poder a su disposición, más de lo que uno pudiera creer posible a esta edad y con su vida en casa. Suponía que en parte era debido al régimen de pociones que Severus le había impuesto, dejando de lado el estado de mago durmiente del niño.

Cerro brevemente los ojos, recordando lo que había visto cuando abrió la puerta.

Nunca antes había visto tanta furia en la cara de un niño, y ella había visto muchos niños enojados en todo su tiempo en Hogwarts. Y el poder emanando de él... había sido casi sobrenatural, y aun así, la magia había sido tan pura. Pero no solo había sido la cantidad de magia lo que atrapo su atención. Era el control del niño. El hecho de que fuera capaz de retenerla en si mismo impidiendo así que causara más daño era un gran logro, especialmente considerando que la causa del estallido aun estaba en el cuarto.

Por supuesto, había cosas que Harry podría haber hecho diferente para ponerle término al asunto sin añadir todo el drama al final, pero aun era un niño, y las cosas que Smith había dicho hubieran sido difíciles de lidiar incluso para un adulto. También sabía que necesitaría ayudar a Harry con su rabia. Después de haber hablado con Neville y los otros, supo que Harry había estado calmado por la mayor parte del tiempo, y de repente había estallado.

Estaba segura que su habilidad de enterrar sus emociones era por culpa de los Dursleys, pero no era sano para el niño, y definitivamente no hacía nada para evitar que sucedieran accidentes de magia accidental cuando finalmente sus emociones se volvían demasiado difíciles de manejar para él. También estaba segura que esta increíble habilidad para calmar su magia se debía también a su vida en ese hogar.

El chico ciertamente que tenía potencial, y ahora era tiempo para ella de guiarlo... y en mas formas que solo la magia.

"¿Quería verme, profesora?" pregunto Harry, entrando a la oficina luego de darle un suave golpe a la puerta para anunciar su presencia.

"Sí, Sr. Potter. Por favor siéntese."

**O o O o O**

Severus resistía a la necesidad de golpear su escritorio con rabia, pero luego se rindió a sus emociones y bajo su mano con fuerza contra la madera de caoba con un golpetazo.

Debería haber actuado. Debería haber encontrado una forma de descubrir a la rata, capturarlo, revelarlo. Por todo el bien que había sido capaz de lograr desde que había regresado, no había sido capaz de ver todas las consecuencias

Era un retroceso.

Uno de los muchos que se habían empezado a acumular desde que había empezado a cambiar las cosas.

Por supuesto, el primero de los pocos retrocesos que había sido capaz de contraatacar al hacer las cosas como le convenía que fueran, fue el que Voldemort desarrollara un interés más activo en Harry, probablemente debido a que su estado como hablante de parsel se había descubierto antes. Es por eso que la cicatriz del niño había empezado a reaccionar antes que en la línea de tiempo original. Gracias a Merlín, Harry había confiado lo suficiente en él para venir a contarle sobre sus dolores de cabeza y él había sido capaz de responder adecuadamente. Había sido bastante afortunado, ahora que lo pensaba.

¿Pero qué es lo que había causado que la rata desapareciera? ¿Fue el conocimiento de que el Señor Oscuro esta allí afuera? No, eso no hacia sentido. Pettigrew había tenido suficientes pruebas para llegar a esa conclusión mucho antes de ahora. No, algo había sido alterado, algo había pasado de forma diferente y hecho que Pettigrew se arriesgara a abandonar la seguridad de los Weasley dos años antes de lo que debería haber sido.

Severus se quería matar. Ahora podía ser que jamás conociera que fue lo que precipito las acciones de la rata, pero estaba claro que todo se debía a su regreso.

Con un suspiro, reconoció que se había confiado demasiado, seguro de que la rata estaría cerca un poca más de tiempo ¿A dónde se había ido la rata? ¿Cuándo se había ido? Por lo que sabía Severus, se podría haber desvanecido antes de que Quirrell se fuera, lo que significaba que podía estar en cualquier parte para ahora.

¿Se había ido Pettigrew por miedo al Señor Oscuro, o había ido hacia el Señor Oscuro? ¿Estaba escondiéndose o sirviéndole?

Severus no sabía cual era peor.

Si estaba escondiéndose, podía no haber manera de encontrarlo jamás y poder probar la inocencia de Black.

Si estaba sirviéndole... quien sabia del daño que podía hacerle al Mundo Mágico.

Severus cerró sus ojos, sabiendo que no debía atormentarse por el error cometido. Tenía demasiado que hacer para permitirse nadar en auto compasión. Tenía que concentrarse en preparar a Harry para el futuro, lo que sea que este trajera.

**O o O o O**

**(*)Nota de traductora: **Existe un tipo de daltonismo, diferente al de ser incapaz de distinguir entre dos colores como el rojo y el azul, que precisamente causa esta enfermedad de la vista donde las personas, sin importar la edad, creen que un color como un naranjo neón es en verdad un café oscuro. Y les pasa con todos los colores.

Gracias por sus reviews a: satorichiva, Jaime, RAC, Radioactive Shev, Adrian Black. Y a todos los que han añadido esta historia a sus favoritos, lista de alertas y similares.


	9. Remus

"**Para Cambiar y Formar"**

**("To Change & Shape")**

Severus Snape x Harry Potter

Autor original: Blueowl

Traductora: Eowynd

Notas de traductora:

1) la autora en ingles utiliza ciertos términos como: parselmouth, parselmagic y parseltongue, que serian en orden, boca de parsel (alguien que habla parsel), magia de parsel y lengua de parsel (idioma de las serpientes). Así que en el fic Harry es un parselmouth, es decir habla parseltongue y practicara más adelante parselmagic.

2) Este fic cae en la categoría de Father/Mentor (Padre/Mentor), es decir, los fanfics donde Snape adopta a Harry sea como hijo o sea como aprendiz, por lo tanto no habrá Yaoi ni nada en el estilo entre ambos.

3) Todos los (*) que vean tienen explicaciones al final de cada capítulo por parte de la traductora

_4) Todo lo que está en cursiva son pensamientos o recuerdos_

5) todo lo que este entre : :, como :este ejemplo: es referido a que se está hablando en parsel, así que casi siempre es entre Coral y Harry

**OOoOoOoOoOo**

**Parte 9: Remus**

Halloween se estaba acercando y las clases continuaban progresando tan bien como Harry podía haber esperado, mejor de hecho. Pociones continuaba como su favorita, pero Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras, aún enseñada por Dumbledore, estaba en un próximo segundo lugar. Dumbledore les había dado una intensa formación en una gran variedad de hechizos de defensa hasta ahora y Harry se preguntaba cuanto él y sus compañeros se habrían perdido si Quirrell hubiera continuado 'enseñando'. Hechizos ofensivos, también estaban en las clases del Director, pero evitar ser alcanzado por maldiciones seguía siendo el foco principal. El Director también les inculco que esquivar un hechizo podía ser tan efectivo como rechazarlo o absorberlo con un escudo, fuera físico o invocado.

Transfiguraciones y Encantamientos estaban bien, aunque cada uno en su propia forma. Los hechizos que estaban aprendiendo eran básicos y para principiantes, pero era obvio que eran la base para los más avanzados. Harry se preguntaba cuándo podrían animar objetos. También descubrió que tenía habilidad para los detalles, tales como producir una textura en particular en un objeto en transfiguraciones, o mejorando la duración de un hechizo. Aunque no era exactamente un prodigio. Su facilidad se debía en buena parte a sus estudios en controlar su magia interior y en estudiar por adelantado.

Su magia interior. . . . Poco después del incidente con Smith, la Profesora Sprout lo había llamado a su oficina. Evidentemente, su magia accidental había llamado su atención y quería saber si estaba interesado en algunas lecciones privadas con ella luego de las Festividades Invernales. Sin querer desperdiciar otra oportunidad de mejorarse a sí mismo, accedió rápidamente, aunque si pregunto si estas tutorías uno-a-uno eran algo común.

_"Cada año, o algo así, le doy clases personales a un estudiante que podría necesitar guía en una materia en particular, puede ser para ayudarlos con una debilidad o mejorar una fortaleza. El año pasado, le di clases a Cedric Diggory en transfiguraciones. Vi que tenia potencial, pero por alguna razón se estaba atrasando."_

_"Así que, ¿le ayudo a superarlo?"_

_"Sí, y ahora es uno de los mejores estudiantes de transfiguraciones de su año" dijo con orgullo. "Ahora, estoy segura que pudiera haberlo logrado por sí mismo, ¿pero por que batallar solo cuando puedes tener ayuda?"_

_Harry no pudo contradecir su sabiduría, así que asintió._

_"También quería hablar contigo sobre su accidente de magia que tuvo hace poco y en lo que sucedió."_

_Harry bajo la mirada, sintiéndose algo avergonzado. Normalmente era muy bueno en mantenerse tranquilo, aunque estuviera hirviendo por dentro. Había tenido que aprender a controlar su temperamento con los Dursleys o lo pagaría después._

_"No estoy molesta contigo, Harry; Tan sólo quiero que sepas que está bien enojarse. Smith dijo algunas cosas muy desagradables, y, considerando todo, lo hiciste bastante bien en controlarte y prevenir un descontrol mayor. Estoy orgullosa de ti. Sin embargo, quiero que recuerdes que siempre debes ser tu el que tenga el control, no tu rabia. ¿Entiendes?"_

_Harry asintió, una parte de su mente recordando una serie muggle. Star Wars._

_"Puedo ver que tienes un montón de practica en mantener tus emociones escondidas, ¿y creo que también estoy en lo cierto en asumir que lo mismo pasa con tu habilidad de contraer tu magia?"_

_Asintió de nuevo, recordarse a sí mismo que si ella sabía sobre el bloqueo hacia sentido que supiera sobre los Dursleys también. _

_"La Rabia puede ser algo muy poderoso; debemos ser cuidadosos con ella. Puede llevarnos hacia otras cosas más difíciles de manejar."_

_"Quiere decir que es como el camino al lado oscuro de la fuerza en Star Wars," dijo repentinamente. _

_Sprout parpadeo con confusión. "¿Star Wars?" _

_"Yeah, es una serie de películas muggle. 'El miedo es el camino hacia el lado oscuro. El Miedo lleva a la Rabia. La Rabia lleva al Odio. El Odio lleva al sufrimiento.' El líder de los Jedis dijo eso. Yoda."_

_"Hmm, Me gustaría ver esta serie" dijo, intrigada._

_"Es la mejor serie que jamás he visto" dijo Harry, mientras silenciosamente añadía, que era la única serie que jamás había visto._

_Había sido capaz de verla luego de hacer un trato con Dudley. Le había prometido servirle a él y a sus amigos galletas y bebidas durante la película para que así no se levantaran mientras la transmitían. Se había perdido algunas escenas, pero había oído la película entera, lo cual era más de lo que hubiera obtenido si hubiera estado encerrado en la alacena o afuera trabajando._

_"Bueno, definitivamente tratare de encontrar la forma para verla" dijo con una sonrisa, antes de continuar la conversación detallando cuando comenzarían las lecciones y donde se darían. _

_Harry abandono la oficina unos minutos después, esperando Enero con ganas._

Sus lecciones con Madam Pomfrey en magia de Parsel habían avanzado algo también. Ahora podía curar, con confianza, heridas menores, sin problemas. Había curado a seis estudiantes desde su comienzo en la enfermería. Dos habían sido heridas de Quidditch, nada más que rasguños y moretones; una había sido un tobillo torcido causado por una escalera que se movió; y las otras tres habían sido por simples juegos rudos de compañeros de casa o rivalidades tontas entre casas. Madam Pomfrey se ocupaba de los hechizos, pero le había enseñado como manejarlos ya que no vio problema en demostrárselo. Cuando no estaba curando una herida (lo cual era la mayor parte del tiempo), Madam Pomfrey lo tenía leyendo sus viejos libros de anatomía y magia de sanación. Varias veces, revisaría los capítulos con él y le contaría de las veces en que había tenido que usar ciertas técnicas para sanar un paciente. Harry nunca habría podido adivinar que hubiera tenido una vida tan interesante antes de trabajar en Hogwarts. ¿Quién hubiera sabido que había sido enfermera en San Mungo en los años de la guerra contra Grindelwald? Ella había sido una de las enfermeras que se habían asegurado de que Dumbledore estuviera bien luego de ganar su famoso duelo contra el malvado hechicero. Harry no podría haber pedido por una mejor maestra de sanación.

Neville y sus otros compañeros de dormitorio, excepto Smith (obviamente), rápidamente se convirtieron en sus devotos amigos en las semanas que pasaron. Otros Hufflepuffs también se habían vuelto sus amigos, incluyendo a Susan, Hannah, e incluso Cedric, aunque él era más como un amable hermano mayor para él. También había otros Hufflepuffs por supuesto, pero no los conocía lo suficiente para considerarlos algo más que simples conocidos. Maggie Tolbert, la Jefa de los Prefectos, y otra chica de séptimo año, quien simplemente era llamada Tonks, eran dos de esas personas. Harry estaba fascinado por Tonks, ya que ella era un Metamorfomago. Ambas chicas de séptimo año se tomaban el tiempo de asegurarse que Harry y los demás de primer año tuvieran lo que necesitaban, pero nada más allá de eso, debido a la diferencia de edad.

En lo que se refería a amigos de otras casas, Draco Malfoy era fácilmente el más cercano. En las clases donde estaban juntos, se sentaban uno al lado del otro. Vince y Greg usualmente se sentaban detrás de Draco, como si fueran sus guardaespaldas. Aunque a primera vista parecían un par de Slytherin cabeza de músculos, eran más flojos que tontos. No era una buena combinación, pero así era. Parecían haber mejorado desde la tercera semana en la escuela, de todos modos, y Harry se preguntaba si Draco había hecho algo sobre su inactividad en clases.

Otra cosa que había llamado su atención fue el cambio en la chica mandona de Gryffindor. Aun no estaba seguro de su nombre, Herminny o algo, pero desde inicios de Octubre, ya no era tan entrometida como antes. No sabía que pensar del repentino cambio, pero realmente se había ablandado, y todos los demás estaban demasiado agradecidos como para preguntarse que lo había causado. Tal vez finalmente se había dado cuenta de que su actitud la estaba aislando de los demás, o tal vez alguno de los chicos de años superiores la había puesto a un lado y le había dicho que se calmara. Cualquiera fuera la razón, Harry estaba seguro de que le había ahorrado problemas con los demás miembros de su casa. A nadie le gustaba que le dijeran que hacer, a nadie le gustaban los sabelotodo.

El pelirrojo de Gryffindor, Ron, permanecía resignado sobre su mascota perdida y se volvía tosco cuando alguien le preguntaba si había encontrado a su mascota perdida.

"No, aun no" les respondía. "Scabbers comenzó a actuar extraño alrededor de la primera semana de clases y entonces desapareció. Lo extraño."

Harry realmente lo sentía por él u se preguntaba si a Ron le importaría si le preguntaba a Coral si podía encontrar a donde se había ido la rata, pero las pocas veces que trato de hablar con él, otros de la casa lo interrumpieron para preguntar por Coral. Era bastante molesto. Oh bueno, incluso si Ron accedía, tenía sus dudas de que la rata fuera encontrada. Lo más probable era que hubiera abandonado el castillo, y aunque Harry detestara admitirlo, la rata probablemente se hubiera convertido en comida de algún depredador.

Por los demás de su mismo año en otras casas, no había tenido realmente la oportunidad de hacer conocidos y menos amigos. La mayoría de sus pares todavía estaban muy impresionados con él para tener una real conversación. Harry esperaba que no fuera a ser siempre así.

Smith continuaba siendo un crio arrogante, pero aun no había comenzado nada con Harry de nuevo después de la confrontación en el dormitorio. Eso estaba bien con Harry, pero Smith continuaba dándole horrendas miradas y Harry estaba seguro que era cuestión de tiempo hasta que Smith tratara de hacer algo. No importaba, estaría listo. Atrás estaban los días en que soportaría el abuso, verbal o físico. Nunca más se permitiría estar quieto recibiendo los golpes sin defenderse, porque. . . .

Aquí no era un _fenómeno_.

Aquí era un Hufflepuff.

Aquí no era 'chico'.

Aquí era Harry Potter.

Y, lo más importante, aquí no estaba solo.

Estaba entre amigos leales.

**O o O o O**

Severus respiro hondo y luego exhalo suavemente.

Había hecho otro movimiento, una vez más alterando el futuro de otro individuo antes de lo que hubiera querido, pero ahora no podía evitarlo.

Remus Lupin llegaría para convertirse en el profesor de DCAO en Halloween.

Severus había hablado con Dumbledore y había 'dejado caer' que Lupin sería un reemplazo más tolerable, más que Gilderoy Lockhart de todos modos, a quien el Director estaba considerando debido a la falta de candidatos interesados.

De todas las cosas que Voldemort había hecho, la maldición del puesto de DCAO era una de las peores cosas en la lista. ¿A cuántas generaciones había dañado, tal vez irreversiblemente, por tener una educación deficiente? ¿Cuánta gente había estado pobremente preparada para las confrontaciones porque nunca les enseñaron a realizar adecuadamente hechizos de escudo, mucho menos un expelliarmus? Demasiados, de eso Severus estaba seguro.

Severus se concentro, decidiendo pensar en algo más.

Había tomado la decisión de hablar con Hermione. Había ido a su oficina a preguntar sobre las consecuencias de un ingrediente en especial cuando decido que la salvaría de un futuro dolor de cabeza. No había disfrutado particularmente de la tarea, pero tenía que hacerlo. Tenían que decirle, en forma directa, que su comportamiento mandón no estaba ayudando a nadie. Parecía haberlo tomado bastante bien, pensó Severus, ya que tan sólo había luchado por retener las lagrimas en vez de largarse a llorar (como había estado esperando). Después de eso, asintió en entendimiento y se fue de la oficina.

Severus estaba conforme con los resultados, y estaba seguro de que no habría ninguna Gryffindor llorando en el baño de las chicas este Halloween. Vaya alivio.

**O o O o O**

La escuela bullía con las noticias de que pronto Dumbledore dejaría de ser el profesor de DCAO. Evidentemente, había encontrado un reemplazo y pronto revelaría quien era el nuevo profesor.

Harry no podía decir que estuviera feliz con las noticias. ¿Qué tal si el nuevo profesor era (Voldemort aparte) tan malo como Quirrell? Por supuesto, esperaba que hubieran tenido mas cuidado en encontrar el reemplazo que cuando contrataron a Quirrell, pero estaba intranquilo.

Entrando al Gran Comedor con Neville y los otros, lo encontraron extensamente adornado con motivos de Halloween.

Harry estaba inseguro sobre como sentirse respecto a ese día. Seguro, era una festividad divertida y prometía ser mejor que sus Halloween anteriores, pero también era el _día_. El día en que sus padres le fueron arrebatados. El día en que Voldemort lo había marcado.

"¿Todo bien, Harry?" Neville pregunto, mientras se sentaban frente a Susan y Hannah.

"Yeah, tan solo pensaba."

Neville asintió. "Lo entiendo."

Harry no le pregunto si entendía, pero parecía que si lo hacía, por lo que estaba agradecido.

El festín pasó rápidamente, y pronto se encontraron mirando al Director cuando se levanto de su asiento.

"Bien, ahora que ya nos hemos llenado lo suficiente, me gustaría presentarles a nuestro nuevo profesor de Defensa Contra Las Artes Oscuras" dijo, indicando al final de la mesa donde Madam Pomfrey y Flitwick estaban.

Los estudiantes giraron a donde indicaba el director y vieron a un hombre de aspecto desaliñado. Mirándolo bien, estaba afeitado y peinado, pero sus ropas... Habían visto mejores días.

Harry frunció el ceño un poco, preguntándose porque Hogwarts no le había dado un anticipo al hombre, ya que estaría llenando un puesto tan necesario en la escuela. Tenía entendido que en el mundo muggle tales acuerdos eran muy comunes. También ayudaba a mantener el profesionalismo de una compañía. Tío Vernon había balbuceado una y otra vez sobre la importancia de la imagen de una compañía y que los empleados eran parte de esa imagen. Había comenzado con eso cuando descubrió una mancha en la punta de su corbata de negocios. Ese día había tenido a Harry escobillando por una hora entera para deshacerse de ella.

Harry se obligo a retirarse de ese recuerdo y reenfocarse en el hombre que vacilantemente se levanto de su asiento cuando Dumbledore lo había señalado.

A pesar de su ropa, el nuevo profesor lucia con bastante confianza, reconoció Harry. Provenía de su capacidad de mantenerse recto a pesar de, en opinión de Harry, su aparente deseo de volver a sentarse, para apartarse de los ojos atentos. Le había recordado a Harry del conserje de su vieja escuela, cuando el director en una asamblea lo había introducido al cuerpo estudiantil en el 'Día del Recuerdo' (*). Era un veterano de la Segunda Guerra Mundial.

: Parece ser más capaz que el hombre turbante con olor a ajo: Coral siseo quietamente.

: Esperemos: Harry respondió.

"El Profesor Remus Lupin," introdujo Dumbledore.

La escuela aplaudió respetuosamente, preguntándose si este hombre sería un buen profesor, o si sería como, todos los otros que habían pasado antes.

Lupin se sentó de nuevo dirigiéndoles una breve sonrisa, pero sin decir palabra.

Harry no pudo evitar sentirse ansioso sobre la próxima lección de DCAO la semana entrante.

**O o O o O**

Severus se mantenía distante cuando se trataba de Remus (sin mencionar la gente en general). Remus parecía no molestarse y estar conforme con el arreglo; Sin embargo, Severus sabía que no iría a durar mucho cuando Harry estaba involucrado. Si Harry se mantenía fiel a sí mismo y continuaba actuando como lo había hecho en las clases de DCAO que dio Albus, Remus tendría que notarlo. Y entonces iría a ver a Minerva, su antigua Jefa de Casa, y le pediría sus opiniones sobre Harry. Entonces, las cosas comenzarían realmente a moverse.

La pregunta que ahora se hacia Severus era... ¿debería intentar detenerlo o involucrarse cuando pasara? ¿Debería entrar y guiar la situación? ¿O sería mejor para él mantenerse a distancia y observar cómo se desarrollaban las cosas?

No tenía idea.

Albus le había admitido más temprano esa semana, antes de contactar a Remus, que Harry estaba mostrando unas asombrosas habilidades en la magia que había aprendido hasta ahora en todas sus clases. Su devoción y determinación se hacía evidente en cada intento de hechizo que intentaba, y tanto como si tenía éxito al primer intento como si no, siempre estaba ansioso por mejorar. Su celo por tales mejorías también era único. Contrario a la mayoría de los estudiantes dispuestos (como Hermione), no era presumido sobre sus habilidades o su creciente conocimiento. Rara vez se ofrecía voluntariamente a responder las preguntas que el profesor le hacía al salón; en vez de eso, mantenía la mirada baja. Las únicas veces en que respondía era cuando se le preguntaba directamente, pero cuando respondía, siempre era rápido y directo.

Era muy parecido a una esponja, y mientras más escuchaba Severus a sus compañeros de trabajo sobre el chico, una parte de él se hinchaba con orgullo por su joven-antiguo amigo, mientras otra parte de él se entristecía. ¿Habían sido tan ciegos la última vez que un estudiante tan hambriento de conocimiento se les había escapado?

De acuerdo, tenía que recordarse que las interacciones con los profesores no eran lo único diferente esta vez. Harry estaba en una casa diferente y tenía amigos diferentes, y el hecho de que Neville Longbottom fuera su mejor amigo ciertamente había cambiado las cosas. En vez de Ronald Weasley, quien había sido un amigo leal y sincero, pero también una constante distracción, ahora tenía a Neville, quien no estaba particularmente interesado en Quidditch o en otras cosas particularmente sin importancia. Neville estaba desesperado por hacer sentir orgullosa a su abuela, y, ahora que tenía algo de confianza, gracias a Harry, él le ayudaba de regreso a mantener a Harry enfocado.

Pero aún así, habían sido muy ciegos antes. Y no es como si él y los otros profesores no hubieran tenido pistas de las habilidades de Harry en la vieja línea de tiempo. Había perseverado a través de tareas en que la mayoría de los adultos se hubieran sentido desesperados, y luego en su tercer año. . . . ¿Cuántas horas había dedicado con Remus para aprender el Encantamiento Patronus? Y luego más tarde ese mismo año, había espantado a cientos de Dementores. Eso obviamente no era normal. No para un adulto y ciertamente no para un adolescente de trece años.

¿Cómo es que no lo vieron? ¿Cómo es que habían fallado en notarlo y hacérselo ver a los demás?

Y luego en cuarto año. . . . Harry se había metido de cabeza en cientos de libros, absorbiendo cuanto podía en el corto tiempo que dispuso. Y encima de todo eso, se volvió una real competencia para los demás participantes. Seguro, hubo bastante suerte involucrada, pero al final triunfo donde muchos otros hubieran fallado.

Había ganado el torneo, antes de enfrentar a Voldemort y escapar con vida y el cuerpo de su amigo mayor.

Cedric.

Severus se preguntaba si las cosas sucederían igual que la última vez. ¿Seria el destino tan cruel y seleccionaría de nuevo al chico para el torneo? ¿Se realizaría incluso el torneo? Ciertamente que esperaba que no.

Saco sus pensamientos de esos recuerdos tan oscuros y se enfoco más en el presente. Pomona había hablado con él más temprano ese mes sobre Harry concerniente con el incidente con Smith. Esta gratamente sorprendido de que hubiera ido con él, más que con el Director, pero estaba bien así.

_"Fue asombroso, Severus" dijo, tomando asiento en su sofá._

_"¿Oh?"_

_"Su rabia era comprensible. Lo que Smith había dicho era reprochable, pero el control de Potter. . . . Era asombroso."_

_"Ya veo."_

_"Deberías haberlo visto, Severus, dudo que ni siquiera Albus tenga tanto control en retener su magia."_

_Severus asintió pensativo, recordando el incidente en la oficina del hombre mayor cuando le dijo de la vida de Harry donde los Dursleys._

_"Bueno, la razón por la que vine a hablar contigo es para decirte sobre lo que paso e informarte que comenzare unas clases sencillas con él después de las fiestas."_

_"¿clases sencillas?" pregunto Severus, repentinamente preguntándose qué es lo que tenia exactamente en mente esta mujer._

_"Para mejorar su control. ¿Tengo entendido que le diste material extra para leer que cubre esta materia?"_

_Asintió._

_"Bueno, los libros tan sólo pueden ayudarte hasta cierto punto, y, con un control como ese, es necesario instrucción personalizada. Si estoy en lo cierto, ya ha comenzado a usar las técnicas en ese libro de magia interior. Va a necesitar más guía o su control se quedara como está ahora, y no avanzara mucho más. Seguro, su control es maravilloso ahora, pero tiene mucho más por crecer. Después de todo, esta a penas a la mitad del camino de que su magia llegue a plenitud. "_

_Severus parpadeo, viendo su punto sobre los pasos que era necesario seguir._

_"¿Has hablado con el Director sobre esto?" pregunto._

_"No, aún no. Creo que en este caso es mejor pedir perdón que permiso, y eso es si lo desaprueba cuando se entere."_

_El maestro de pociones le dio una mueca de sonrisa. ¿Quién se hubiera imaginado que la Jefa de Hufflepuff pudiera ser tan maliciosa?_

_"Muy bien. Luego de las festividades, entonces" dijo Severus. "Oh, y le di un libro de Occlumencia. Aún es muy joven para dominar el arte, pero algunos de los ejercicios de relajación que tiene pueden serte útiles con lo que sea que tengas planeado para él." _

_"Gracias, lo tendré en mente."_

Severus sonrió, muy agradecido de que Harry hubiera sido sorteado en la casa de Pomona.

**O o O o O**

Harry y los otros Hufflepuffs entraron al salón de DCAO con los Gryffindors, todos preguntándose como seria el nuevo profesor. Se dirigieron a sus escritorios y tomaron asiento, rápidamente colocando su atención en el profesor Lupin, quien acababa de salir de la oficina.

"Buenas tardes" dijo. "¿Entiendo que el director los dejo en defenderse ustedes mismo contra hechizos simples y como evadirlos?"

Recibió unos pocos asentimientos.

"Muy bien. Entonces abran sus libros en el capitulo ocho. Comenzaremos a estudiar en profundidad los hechizos de escudo."

La lección continuo, y estaban todos muy complacidos de que pudieran entenderle y que de hecho, les estaba enseñando.

"Más adelante esta semana, trataremos de realizar los encantamientos de escudo básicos, pero pienso que tener un sólido conocimiento teórico es importante primero en este caso" dijo, caminado alrededor de los escritorios y asegurándose de que nadie estuviera leyendo algo que no deberían.

Harry ya había leído este capítulo, pero las imágenes eran interesantes así que se concentro en estudiar los movimientos de varita y repetir mentalmente el encantamiento necesario.

Repentinamente, Coral se coloco rígida alrededor de su muñeca, sus escamas apretándose contra la pálida cicatriz.

Harry rápidamente se inclino hacia adelante, bajando su rostro hacia ella.

: ¿Qué sucede?: Harry pregunto mientras Lupin recorría la parte de atrás y se dirigía Susan quien tenía su mano levantada.

: El profesor. Él es... Es difícil de explicar, tan sólo siento...: siseo con silenciosamente.

: ¿Sentir qué?: pregunto Harry, sin notar como el profesor Lupin se giraba hacia él luego de responder la pregunta de Susan.

: Él es peligroso. Me siento... casi amenazada:

Harry frunció el ceño, levantando la cara hacia el profesor, solo para darse cuenta de que el profesor lo estaba viendo directamente. Sus miradas se encontraron y no pudieron hacer más que sostenérsela.

Dejo que su magia fluyera desde su centro y dejarse llevar por él, como indicaba en el libro para calmarse a uno mismo, mientras trataba de darse algo de comodidad al mirar en los profundos ojos avellanas del nuevo profesor.

Coral estaba en lo cierto.

Este hombre era peligroso.

No sabía cómo lo sabía, pero lo sabía.

El profesor se giro y se dirigió al frente del salón.

"Para el jueves, quiero un pergamino de 30 centímetros sobre hechizos de escudo, comentando sus debilidades y fortalezas" dijo Lupin, justo cuando la clase llegaba a su final.

**O o O o O**

"Hay algo extraño con respecto a él" dijo Harry en voz baja.

Estaban afuera de la cabaña de Hagrid.

"Sinn embargo parece amable, y es mucho mejor que Quirrell, y de acuerdo a los alumnos mayores, es uno de los mejores que han tenido en años. Es casi tan bueno como Dumbledore enseñando la materia" dijo Susan.

"Estoy de acuerdo contigo, pero hay algo. . . no lo sé" suspiro Harry, deseando poder explicarse.

"Bueno, es un buen maestro. Quien sabe por lo que ha pasado para saber lo que sabe de Defensa" sugirió Neville. "Quiero decir, tiene muchas cicatrices."

"¿Que es lo que realmente sientes, Harry?" pregunto Susan

"Como que es peligroso. Como, si pudiera… ya sabes, liberarse"

"Lo haces sonar como si él fuera un animal" dijo Susan con el ceño fruncido.

Harry parpadeo. "Esta en lo cierto, pero así es como se siente"

"¿Como si fuera un animal salvaje?" pregunto confundido, Neville.

"Bueno, algo así. " Harry continuo, tratando de hacerse entender. "No estoy diciendo que es malo, es tan solo... es más de lo que aparenta, creo."

"¿Cómo un animago?" pregunto Susan.

"¿Cómo la profesora McGonagall?" pregunto Harry. "Hmm, supongo que puede ser."

"Si, y tal vez es un oso grizzly gigante o un tigre, y por eso es que les parece peligroso a ti y a Coral" Neville comento.

Harry entrecerró los ojos, sin estar totalmente convencido. "Tal vez."

**O o O o O**

Remus difícilmente podía creer cuanto había cambiado su vida en la última semana. Ahora tenía un lugar agradable y cálido para dormir, un trabajo bien pagado en su lugar favorito en el planeta, ¡**Y **podía enseñarle al hijo de su mejor amigo!

Jamás pensó que se podía sentir tan contento.

Y Harry, Wow, el chico era asombroso. Definitivamente era el hijo de Lily. Estaba sobresaliendo en todas sus clases y trabajaba con fervor, como si tuviera algo que probar. Remus se preguntaba que lo motivaba.

"¿Cómo ha estado tu primera semana como profesor, Remus?" pregunto Flitwick mientras entraba en su oficina.

"Hasta ahora ha sido grandioso" dijo, sin sorprenderse mucho de que el pequeño profesor hubiera pasado a verlo.

"Bien, bien. Así que, eh, sin problemas, ¿espero?"

"¿Con los estudiantes? No, aún no. Algunos, sin embargo, me han impresionado."

"¿Oh?"

"Cedric Diggory parece entender bastante rápido todo, y Penélope Clearwater es muy inteligente."

Flitwick brillo ante la mención de uno de sus Ravenclaws.

"Pero quien más me ha impresionado es Harry Potter. Siendo el hijo de James, admito que esperaba a, aunque, también es el hijo de Lily" dijo, volviéndose silencioso al final.

"Sí, es muy destacado, ¿cierto? ¿Confió en que Albus te dijera sobre sus circunstancias especiales cuando llegaste?"

Remus asintió, recordando su sorpresa al enterarse sobre Coral y la magia de parsel de Harry. Había leído El Profeta, por supuesto, pero diferente oírlo del Director. También encontró raro que el director no mencionara para nada a los Dursleys. Había querido preguntarle sobre ellos, para saber si Harry era feliz allí, pero lo habían desviado del tema con sus planes para las clases y demás, luego de lo cual Dumbledore le había dado un resumen de los eventos recientes con respecto a Harry. Un hablante de parsel. . . Wow.

"Así que, ¿Qué opinas, hasta ahora, del niño?" Flitwick pregunto curioso. "Me gustaría la opinión de un recién llegado."

"Es muy observador y entiendo todo rápidamente. Aunque, si eso viene de estudiar por adelantado, no estoy seguro. No es muy hablador, pero responde las preguntas que le hago sin problemas. Él. . . ." Remus se detuvo, sin poder evitar fruncir el ceño.

"¿Qué? ¿Qué es, Remus? ¿Él... qué?" pregunto Flitwick cuando Remus no continuo.

"Parece a la defensiva. Alrededor. . . mío. Y no sé por qué."

Flitwick asintió lentamente con un oscuro entendimiento. "Ya veo."

"¿Sabes por qué podría ser? ¿O tan solo me lo estoy imaginando?"

"Desafortunadamente, es probable que no te lo estés imaginando. Después de todo, tiene muy buenas razones para estar asustado de ti, ya que eres el nuevo profesor de DCAO y el último no fue exactamente agradable"

"Pero porque es el único que actúa de esa forma? Ninguno de los otros estudiantes trata de mantenerme a la vista cuando entro al cuarto o se tensa cuando entro en un radio de unos pocos metros cerca de ellos."

Flitwick suspiro. "¿Sabes que ese estudiante que Quirrell ataco era un Hufflepuff?"

"Sí, pero eso que- Oh, Merlín. ¿Era él? ¿Él era el Hufflepuff?"

Flitwick asintió con solemnidad.

"Ahora definitivamente lo entiendo"

"Estoy seguro que con el tiempo vera que no pretendes hacerle daño. Después de todo, tan sólo ha tenido unas pocas clases contigo"

Remus asintió, ahora perdido en sus pensamientos.

"Bueno, te veo mañana" dijo Flitwick, decidiendo marcharse.

"Si, nos vemos mañana. Gracias por pasar."

"No es problema, y si tienes más preguntas, ya sabes dónde encontrarme"

**O o O o O**

"De nuevo esta enfermo" Neville susurro a Harry cuando entraron a DCAO.

Harry asintió, sus ojos entrecerrándose un poco en preocupación, y otro poco en sospecha.

En la mitad del mes anterior, el profesor Lupin se había enfermado y el director había tenido que reemplazarlo por dos días enteros. Ahora, de nuevo, parece que el profesor estaba enfermo, y de lo mismo que el mes anterior.

"Es extraño" murmuro Harry.

"Estoy de acuerdo. Los magos no se enferman a menudo. No somos como los muggles," respondió suavemente Neville mientras el profesor les indicaba que sacaran sus libros. Evidentemente, se estaba sintiendo muy enfermo para tener una lección práctica ese día y quería trabajar con el libro.

Harry aun estaba receloso sobre Lupin. Por un lado, disfrutaba de las clases y de lo que estaba aprendiendo de él, pero, por la otra, no podía quitarse el sentimiento de que el hombre estaba escondiendo algo. Algo peligroso.

Si bien se encontraba preocupado por la salud del hombre, no podía dejar de preguntarse si las recurrentes enfermedades de Lupin eran una pantalla para tapar algo más siniestro, justo como el tartamudeo de Quirrell era una cubierta para tapar su verdadera naturaleza. De acuerdo, hasta ahora se había enfermado dos veces, pero parecía como si el profesor estuviera acostumbrado a estar enfermo.

Las cosas sencillamente no encajaban. Por supuesto, estaba seguro de que el directo había tenido extra cuidado en buscar un reemplazo para DCAO, y seguramente el profesor Snape no permitiría que alguien que encontrara cuestionable se acercara a los estudiantes, considerando lo que había pasado antes. Pero, sabía, que nadie era infalible. El personal de Hogwarts había sido engañado antes; podían ser engañados de nuevo.

En otros asuntos, las vacaciones de las fiestas navideñas se estaba acercando, y Harry se preguntaba a donde iría durante estas. Sabía que Draco y Neville se iban a ir a sus casas, como la mayoría de los estudiantes; sin embargo, él sabía que no había manera en. . . bueno, sabía que no iría con los Dursleys para navidad, no si es que podía evitarlo.

Supuso que permanecer en Hogwarts no sería tan malo. Podría rondar por la biblioteca sin distracciones y leer hasta estar satisfecho. Se preguntaba cuales de los profesores se quedarían. Esperaba que el profesor Snape estuviera alrededor. Y tal vez Madam Pomfrey tuviera más proyectos para él. Desde hacía poco, había comenzado a hacerlo diagnosticar a los pacientes que llegaban, lo que le había permitido usar otra habilidad que daba la magia del parsel. Se la mencionaba brevemente en El Arte del Parsel, pero las particularidades no se detallaban. Harry pronto descubrió que se explicaba sola.

Mientras tocaba a un paciente y le preguntaba cual era el problema, se lo mostraría...

_"Vamos, Harry," Madam Pomfrey lo animo, llevándolo hacia el chico de tercer año de Gryffindor. _

_Harry asintió y coloco su mano sobre el brazo de Lee Jordan : ¿Cuál es el problema?:_

_Repentinamente, visible solo para él, la rodilla del chico mayor dio un leve brillo, y, en su mente, se le mostro un acercamiento del músculos y tejido ubicado allí bajo la piel. Parecía estar ligeramente hinchada, y podía ver la sangre que se había juntado en el área._

_Harry miro a la rodilla del chico que estaba cubierta con el jeans. "¿Acaso te golpeaste la rodilla con algo recientemente?"_

_El niño negro lo miro incrédulo. "¡Eso es Genial! ¿Cómo lo supiste?" pregunto Jordan. "Me golpeo una bludger durante una práctica de Quidditch hace unos días. La pelota se les escapo por unos momentos a los gemelos."_

_"Bueno, todavía tienes algo de hinchazón, ¿y estoy en lo cierto al creer que hay un feo moretón también?"_

_Jordan asintió, impresionado, mientras Harry movía a Coral más cerca y hablaba en la lengua de parsel._

_"Demasiado genial" Jordan murmuro mientras sentía como sanaba su rodilla._

Harry también pensaba que era genial, y se preguntaba que vería si diagnosticaba al profesor Lupin.

**O o O o O**

Las semanas pasaron tan rápido que Severus apenas podía creer que se estuvieran preparando para las fiestas de fin de año.

Era muy extraño. La última vez, había estado preocupado con que Quirrell obtuviera la piedra y frustrado con los resultados del Quidditch. Esta vez, sus preocupaciones estaban en cosas completamente diferentes.

Dumbledore tenía sospechas, aunque Severus estaba seguro de que iban por el camino totalmente errado, lo cual era una bendición en medio de todo el caos. El director estaba claramente consternado por su bienestar, por cualquiera que fuera la razón, y sin saberlo, se lo había dejado saber en cada ocasión. Parte de Severus tan solo quería gritarle toda la verdad para poner un fin a las miradas de preocupación que Albus, apenas disimuladas, le mandaba a cada rato. Pero entonces, Severus admitió, sacar a luz toda la verdad solo traería más problemas y haría todo más complicado.

Por lo tanto, decidió soportarlo.

Soportar. Parecía ser la única cosa para lo que era realmente bueno. Seguro, era un dotado estratega, un astuto espía, y el más joven Maestro de Pociones en los últimos dos siglos, pero últimamente, se sentía. . . desgastado, viejo y cansado. No había dormido bien en las últimas noches, y no parecía que esta noche fuera a ser diferente.

Podía ver los cambios que había hecho en Harry, y estaba orgulloso del chico, realmente lo estaba, pero también estaba... temeroso. Temeroso de que todo fuera para nada. Una parte de él sabía que estaba siendo muy duro consigo mismo, muy negativo, y sabia que el Harry que había dejado atrás no aprobaría estos pensamientos pesimistas, pero no podía evitarlo. Estaba en su naturaleza. Todo lo poco de bien que había logrado hacer siempre regresaba para morderlo antes del final. Nada que hubiera hecho duraba, y nadie de los que había tratado de ayudar era realmente salvado.

Severus golpeo la pared de sus cuartos privados con la palma de su mano con dureza. Disfruto del eco que se creó y le permitió enfocarse en el dolor que sentía por toda su piel luego de que el sonido de su carne golpeando la pared se hubiera desvanecido.

Estaba siendo estúpido. Lo sabía. Harry no lo había enviado al pasado para que se cuestionara de esta manera. Su amigo no había vaciado su centro de magia y dado una segunda oportunidad, sólo para permitirle sumergirse en la miseria y miedo sobre un posible futuro de muerte y desesperanza.

Severus se enderezo y aparto la mano de la pared, regañándose a sí mismo por caer en una desesperación tan sin sentido. ¡Él era mejor que esto! ¡Él era el Jefe de Casa de Slytherin, un miembro de la Orden del Fénix, un luchador encubierto de la Resistencia de Potter!

Exhalando, Severus cerró sus ojos brevemente.

Recomponiéndose, se movió hacia su cómoda silla y se sentó, recordando lo que Harry le había dicho justo antes de mandarlo de regreso...

_"Confió en ti, Severus," dijo Harry, retrocediendo y entrando al entramado de runas dibujadas en el suelo. "Si alguien puede hacer esto, eres tú."_

_"Me tienes una gran cantidad de confianza, Harry, más de lo que hubiera pensado que recibiría de ti. . . o de cualquiera. Tratare de no decepcionarte, aunque no sabrás si falle."_

_"Dumbledore confiaba en ti tanto como lo hago yo" comento Harry. "Y no fallaras. Eres demasiado terco."_

Severus sonrió suavemente en la oscuridad de sus cuartos, recordando que si incluso él mismo no se tenía fe, Harry si la tenia, y, tal vez la tuviera de nuevo.

Con eso, el Maestro de Pociones cerró sus ojos, y el sueño lo encontró...

_El aire nocturno estaba espeso gracias a la neblina. Focos de fuego repartidos en las pilas de escombros de lo que alguna vez fueron los edificios del callejón Diagon._

_Los pilares del banco habían sucumbido, y cuerpos de goblins y magos estaban entre las ruinas._

_"Llegamos demasiado tarde" un hombre dijo, cayendo de rodillas._

_"No, no del todo" una voz mayor dijo. Dumbledore._

_Severus se coloco al lado, del anteriormente director, sus ojos mirando hacia el hombre de rodillas. "Levántate, Lupin," le ordeno. "Tenemos que encontrarlo."_

_Eso saco a Remus de su miseria y rápidamente se levanto._

_"Al banco, apurémonos" dijo Dumbledore, moviéndose sobre los escombros y pasando sobre los fríos cuerpos con solemne facilidad._

_Llegaron a las derrumbadas paredes de Gringotts, las grandes puertas yaciendo en pedazos esparcidos por todos lados. El pasillo mismo estaba destruido, marcas de quemaduras recorriendo las paredes alrededor de ellos. Entraron al silencioso lugar, preguntándose si encontrarían algo de vida. Había demasiada muerte a su alrededor. Este era uno de los peores lugares que habían visto en este mes. Los tenientes de Voldemort realmente se estaban convirtiendo en señores oscuros por derecho propio._

_Con las varitas prendidas, continuaron adentrándose en el banco, entrando en las profundidades más oscuras del destruido lugar. Con cada paso, su esperanza disminuía y la duda crecía. Tal vez nunca lo encontrarían._

_Ruidos. Escucharon ruidos._

_"Severus," dijo Dumbledore, su voz resonando con eco alrededor de ellos. "Por acá."_

_El ruido creció en intensidad, más urgente, mientras se apresuraban en adentrarse más profundo en el banco. Severus no estaba seguro de donde estaban ahora, pero estaba seguro de que deberían haber encontrado dragones unos pocos niveles atrás. ¿Qué había sucedido aquí?_

_Las destrucción no tenia paralelo, pero ciertamente no había sido toda causada por los Mortifagos, por que ahora iban encontrando unos pocos Mortifagos entre los muertos, algunos incluso de alto rango. La insignia de una serpiente en forma de 'V' en sus túnicas, implicaba eso, y mientras más líneas ondeantes como olas debajo de esta V, más alta la posición._

_Mientras continuaban, encontraron más cuerpos de Mortifagos, y menos y menos cuerpos de goblins. Quien quiera que haya hecho esto había sido rápido y enfocado en su trabajo. No se habían usado maldiciones asesinas, pero si algo igual de poderoso. _

"Severus!"

_Severus giro hacia el llamado shockeado de Dumbledore y encontró a su mentor apuntando su varita hacia uno de los más temidos mortifagos entre todos._

_"Teniente Bellatrix," murmuro Remus._

_"Está muerta" sentencio Dumbledore después de un momento, habiendo superado su sorpresa inicial al verla allí._

_"¿C-Como?" pregunto Remus temblando. _

_"No lo sé" respondió Dumbledore, antes de que volvieran a escuchar el ruido._

_"Por acá" dijo Severus, apuntando a uno de los estrechos corredores._

_Descendiendo por ahí, llegaron a un derrumbe. Estaba bloqueando el pasillo completo. _

_"¿Harry?" grito Remus._

_Más ruidos, esta vez más desesperados que antes._

_"Severus, realiza un hechizo de protección sobre nosotros mientras realizo este hechizo" dijo Dumbledore._

_"Sí, Dir- Albus," dijo, sintiéndose algo mal al corregirse a sí mismo un poco tarde._

_Dumbledore no gustaba de ser llamado Director. Hogwarts había caído, y no quería que se lo recordaran._

_Ignorando el desliz de Severus, Dumbledore les indico que retrocedieran mientras elevaba su varita. "¡Harry, te vamos a sacar de allí!"_

_¡BOOM!_

_Hizo explotar los escombros hacia el lado de ellos, para que no dañaran a Harry. Severus había conjurado el escudo y protegido._

_"¡Harry!" chillo Remus, lanzándose hacia adelante con Dumbledore y Snape detrás de él._

_Harry se había lanzado contra la esquina más alejada d la pared. No tenía nada en sus manos y Severus se preguntaba donde había quedado su varita. Mirando alrededor con sus varitas encendidas, se dieron cuenta que el área era una pequeña cámara. No una bóveda, pero parecía ser los restos de una cámara ceremonial de los goblins._

_Severus se concentro de nuevo en Harry, quien ahora había caído hacia un lado, sangre goteando de su nariz._

_"Harry, ¿Qué sucedió aquí?" pregunto Dumbledore mientras se arrodillaba a su lado. Remus estaba frente a sus pie, mientras Severus estaba detrás de Dumbledore._

_Harry sacudió su cabeza, cerrando sus ojos. "Yo..." su voz se sacudió, y una extraña sensación de magia se elevo en el aire._

_"Harry, por favor..." Dumbledore insistió gentilmente. "Por favor, dinos que sucedió aquí."_

_Observaron como el joven realizaba varias respiraciones profundas antes de abrir sus ojos y mirarlos. "Y-Yo trate de ayudar a los Goblins, pero los mortifagos nos arrinconaron, y ella. . . el dragón. . . . Y entonces atravesaron las puertas. Pensé que iba a morir, y. . . ."_

_"¿Qué, Harry? ¿Qué sucedió?" pregunto Dumbledore, agarrando la mano temblorosa de Harry._

_"Mi varita se rompió" comento repentinamente Harry._

_"¿Bella rompió tu varita?" Remus pregunto con suavidad, sin sorprenderse de que la mujer hiciera algo así._

_"N-no, yo lo hice. Yo hice un hechizo y... y exploto en mi mano."_

_Remus parpadeo en confusión, Severus frunció el ceño, y los ojos de Dumbledore se abrieron en sorpresa._

_"está bien, mi muchacho, todo estará bien" dijo Dumbledore, inclinándose hacia adelante y colocando su otra mano en el hombro del joven._

_Harry se quedo completamente quieto, mientras levantaba su rostro, sus ojos colocándose completa y aterrorizadamente enfocados._

_"Yo los mate, señor. Los mate. Los mate a todos ellos."_

_"Lo sé, Harry" susurro Dumbledore, acercando a Harry hacia sí mismo. "Lo sé." Con eso, Harry colapso contra el anterior director mientras el anciano giraba sus ojos hacia su antiguo espía. "Severus—"_

"¿Severus? ¿Severus?"

Severus abrió los ojos, sintiendo una mano firme en su hombro mientras se despertaba. No se detuvo a pensar, ni tomarse un segundo para determinar quien era o donde estaba, tan solo reacciono.

Levantando su codo, golpeo el brazo del individuo hacia arriba y lejos de su hombro antes de estirar su brazo por completo mientras convertía su mano en un duro puño, que golpeo contra el pecho de la persona empujándolo hacia atrás.

Escucho al invitado no bienvenido ahogo un grito en sorpresa ya que sin duda el impacto le había sacado todo el aire. Severus no espero a que contrarrestaran su ataque sorpresa así que dé un salto se levanto de la silla, giro alrededor, y apunto su varita hacia el individuo.

Se congelo.

Allí, en la oscuridad de las cámaras de su sala de estar, estaba Albus Dumbledore, tratando de recuperar el aliento con su mano derecha sobre su pecho y la izquierda levantada en señal de rendición.

"¡El Infierno me lleve! ¡No vuelvas a hacer eso de nuevo! ¡Casi te hago volar la cabeza! Severus se encontró gritando.

Dumbledore se enderezo, más recuperado del ataque de Severus. "Me disculpo, Severus, pero luego de llamar varias veces a tu puerta, incluso decir tu nombre, no recibí respuesta. Normalmente eres rápido en contestar y no pude evitar preocuparme. No son aun las 10 pm, y sé que difícilmente lo llamas noche terminada antes de las 11. Siendo Director, me tome la libertad de entrar y ver si estabas bien."

Severus frunció el ceño, recordando lo que había soñado y viendo como había mezclado realidad con el pasado. . . o el futuro. Tenía suerte de no haber llamado a Dumbledore 'Albus' un segundo atrás, porque en ese instante no había estado lo suficientemente despierto para saber dónde o quién era.

"¿Estás bien, mi muchacho?" pregunto Dumbledore después de un momento.

Severus asintió. "Sí, Director. Tan solo no estoy acostumbrado a despertar de esta manera."

"De nuevo, me disculpo. No era mi intención alarmarte"

Severus le indico con la mano que lo dejara pasar, antes de dirigirse al sofá y sentarse de nuevo invitando silenciosamente a Dumbledore a hacer lo mismo.

"Eres increíblemente ágil y rápido, Severus. Nadie pensaría que cualquiera se movería tan rápido inmediatamente después de haber despertado de un suelo tan profundo" Dumbledore añadió mientras se sentaba.

"Bastante. Así que, debes tener una razón para venir tan tarde" dijo Severus, decidiendo alejarse de lo que había pasado.

Dumbledore frunció el ceño ante el directo desvió de la conversación de Severus, pero decidió dejarlo pasar. No era la primera vez que Severus se levantaba violentamente, y probablemente no sería la última.

"Bueno, vine a pedir tu opinión sobre algo" comento Dumbledore.

Severus levanto una ceja. "¿Y esto, asumo, es tan importante para informármelo ahora?"

"No es una emergencia, así que no te alarmes, tan solo pensé que sería sabio saber lo que opinas en el asunto, considerando tus interacciones previas con el chico, antes de que las festividades se acerquen más."

"¿El chico? Te refieres a Harry Potter."

"Así es."

"¿Así? ¿Qué sucede con él? ¿Ha hecho algo que necesite nuestra atención? ¿Te ha dicho algo Madam Pomfrey?" pregunto Severus, repentinamente interesado.

"No, nada como eso. Tan sólo recibí una llamada vía red flu de Augusta Longbottom informándome que Neville le había preguntado si podía invitar a Harry a su mansión por las fiestas."

"¿Y quieres saber si es una buena idea permitirlo?"

"Sí, para decirlo simplemente."

"Bueno, ¿Qué piensas?" pregunto Severus, lanzándole de nuevo la pregunta. Tenía curiosidad de saber por dónde andaban los pensamientos de Albus en estos momentos.

"No estoy seguro. Creo que Harry y Neville se verían beneficiados por una visita tan larga, pero no quisiera hacer nada que arriesgara la seguridad de Harry. No hemos visto lo último de Voldemort, y me sorprendería que estuviera escondido por tanto tiempo de nuevo. Estaba más que disconforme la última vez que lo vimos"

Severus sacudió su cabeza. "el Sr. Potter no va a estar completamente seguro en ningún lugar. No puedes tener al chico en una caja acolchada y esperar que crezca en un sabio, y respetado individuo."

"Sí, Severus, lo sé, por eso es que vine contigo. Si le permito al chico a ir donde los Longbottoms, me gustaría alguna clase de seguridad de que irá bien."

"No voy a ser su niñera o vigía, Director, así que si eso es lo que está pensando, mejor piense en otra cosa."

"No, no, nada por el estilo. Solo quería algunas ideas de guías, que pudiera darle a Augusta para instalar para Harry. Ella ya está esperando algo similar, estoy seguro, porque entiende el peligro que el muchacho acarrea con él a cualquier lado. Es un objetivo, después de todo."

"estoy seguro que Augusta será capaz de mantener a los niños en línea y tan a salvo como sea posible sin necesidad de indicaciones externas. Por las medidas de seguridad, un traslador de emergencia seria sabio, al menos. Ya me tome la molestia personalmente de darle al niño un collar de seguridad" dijo Severus antes de que pudiera censurarse a sí mismo.

Severus resistió la urgencia de golpearse la frente con la mano. ¡Estaba demasiado cansado para esto!

Dumbledore alzo una ceja. "¿Un collar de seguridad, Severus?"

Severus se las arreglo para parecer despreocupado. "Sentí que era el mejor curso de acción a tomar. Le dije al Sr. Potter que lo mantuviera sobre su persona todo el tiempo, y eso ha hecho. No he detectado que no lo esté usando, y él sabe de su propósito. Dudo que algún adulto, en sus recuerdos conscientes, le haya dado de un regalo semejante"

Los ojos de Dumbledore brillaron con cariño. "Gracias, Severus. Sabía que venir contigo era lo correcto. Llamare a Augusta a primera hora mañana y le dejare saber que tendrá un invitado para las fiestas."

"Me alegra poder ayudar" comento Severus suavemente.

El director sonrió.

**O o O o O**

Gracias por sus reviews a:

RadioActive Shev, satorichiva, anny002

Principio del formulario

Final del formulario


	10. Más que simplemente Similares

"**Para Cambiar y Formar"**

**("To Change & Shape")**

Severus Snape x Harry Potter

Autor original: Blueowl

Traductora: Eowynd

Notas de traductora:

1) la autora en ingles utiliza ciertos términos como: parselmouth, parselmagic y parseltongue, que serian en orden, boca de parsel (alguien que habla parsel), magia de parsel y lengua de parsel (idioma de las serpientes). Así que en el fic Harry es un parselmouth, es decir habla parseltongue y practicara más adelante parselmagic.

2) Este fic cae en la categoría de Father/Mentor (Padre/Mentor), es decir, los fanfics donde Snape adopta a Harry sea como hijo o sea como aprendiz, por lo tanto no habrá Yaoi ni nada en el estilo entre ambos.

3) Todos los (*) que vean tienen explicaciones al final de cada capítulo por parte de la traductora

_4) Todo lo que está en cursiva son pensamientos o recuerdos_

5) todo lo que este entre : :, como :este ejemplo: es referido a que se está hablando en parsel, así que casi siempre es entre Coral y Harry

**OOoOoOoOoOo**

**Parte 10: Más que simplemente Similares**

"¡Definitivamente, Neville!" respondió excitado Harry cuando Neville le pregunto si le gustaría pasar las fiestas con él en la mansión de los Longbottom. "¡Muchas Gracias! ¡Va a ser increíble!"

Neville se sonrojo. "Me alegra que dijeras que sí. Cuando le pedí permiso a Abue para preguntarte, no estaba segura de que aceptarías."

"¿Por qué no lo haría? ¡Eres mi mejor amigo!" exclamo Harry, aún extasiado de que lo hubieran invitado y un poco más alto de lo que normalmente era. Estaban solos en el borde del campo así que estaba bien.

Neville brillo, un pequeño sentimiento de orgullo alzándose en su pecho. ¡Él era el mejor amigo de alguien!

"Así que, ¿Dónde vives?" pregunto Harry, un poco más calmado.

"En las afueras de Wiltshire, Inglaterra, con mi abuela"

"Y la llamas, Abue, ¿cierto?"

Neville asintió.

Los ojos de Harry se abrieron repentinamente, bajando la mirada hacia Coral. "Um, Neville, ella sabe sobre Coral, ¿cierto?"

Neville asintió. "Sí, ella lee El Profeta, aunque no se preocupa por mucho de los reportajes. Le dije que Coral y Hedwig probablemente vendrían contigo si es que decías que si."

"¿Y dijo que está bien traer a Coral?"

"Ella dijo que te dijera que Coral es tu responsabilidad."

Harry asintió. "Okay."

Neville sonrió, antes de colocarse serio y preocupado.

Harry frunció el ceño. "Neville, ¿Qué sucede?"

"Bueno, durante las fiestas, en algún momento, vamos a. . . visitar a mis padres, y yo, bueno, Abue, me dijo que deberías saber. . . ." Neville suspiro, encontrando difícil decir algo más.

Harry parpadeo, un poco confundido. "Okay, está bien, pero no lo entiendo. Pensé. . . bueno, cuando aprendí que vivías con tu abuela, pensé que eras. . . bueno, como yo"

Neville sonrió tristemente. "Lo soy. Mis padres viven en St. Mungo"

Harry frunció el ceño, sin gustarle a donde iba esto.

"Diez años atrás, mis padres fueron torturados por los mortifagos con la maldición Cruciatus. Ellos no... Bueno, ellos no son los mismos de antes" Neville continuo con suavidad. "Y nunca lo serán."

Harry trago. "Lo siento, Neville."

Neville se encogió de hombros sin entusiasmo. "Realmente no los conozco de antes."

"Aún así debe ser difícil."

"Lo es" admitió Neville.

"Gracias por decírmelo, Neville."

No hablaron por un largo tiempo luego de eso.

**O o O o O**

Harry iba recorriendo el camino hacia la oficina del Director. Las fiestas empezaban el día siguiente, y estaba tan impaciente por irse con Neville que ya había empacado todo, incluyendo los libros de medicina que Madam Pomfrey le había permitido llevarse.

No sabía por qué el profesor Dumbledore lo había llamado, pero Neville dijo que probablemente era porque iba con él a casa por las fiestas. De acuerdo a Neville, su abuela había sentido necesario aclarar lo de su visita con el director, incluso antes de habérselo pedido formalmente. Siguiendo las direcciones que la profesora Sprout le había dado, se hallo frente a una gárgola de piedra.

"Um, ¿dulces de limón?" pregunto Harry, sintiéndose un poco tonto de estar hablando con una gárgola. Sin embargo para su sorpresa, se deslizo a un lado y la escalera giradora apareció ante sus ojos.

Al subir, golpeo la puerta.

"Adelante, Harry."

Harry obedeció, al reconocer la voz de Dumbledore.

Entrando a la oficina, rápidamente quedo impresionado con el lugar. Había tantos objetos y cosas brillantes a las cuales mirar, pero no se sentía como un viejo museo como uno podría haber creído. No, se sentía muy acogedora.

"Hola, Harry."

Harry miro al frente de la oficina, encontrando un largo escritorio de madera enfrente de un coloridamente vestido Albus Dumbledore. Había también un ave roja durmiendo en una percha a un lado del escritorio.

"Hola, señor," dijo, avanzando tentativamente.

"¿dulce de Limón, Harry?" ofreció, indicando a un bol al final del escritorio.

Harry sonrió. "Gracias, señor," dijo, deteniéndose frente al escritorio.

"Siéntete libre de sentarte, Harry. Si aun no te das cuenta, no estás en problema"

Harry le dio una sonrisa aliviada. Estaba seguro de que no estaba en problemas, pero aún así, era bueno que se lo confirmaran.

"Bien, me han dicho que pasaras las fiestas con Augusta y Neville Longbottom."

"Sí, señor."

"¿Confió en que tengas todo empacado?"

"Sí, señor."

Dumbledore asintió, sus ojos brillando antes de colocarse más serio. Levantándose, se movió hacia una de las estanterías detrás de su escritorio. Levantando su mano hacia una caja finamente tallada, Harry noto que la mano del Director estaba cuidadosamente envuelta con una tela.

: Puedo saborear restos de sangre seca en el aire: siseo con suavidad Coral. : Creo que de alguna manera el Director se lastimo:

Harry asintió en silencio, preguntándose qué pasó y por que el director no se había curado a sí mismo. Seguramente que el director podía realizar un simple encantamiento de curación, ¿cierto?

Dumbledore se giro, sosteniendo una pequeña y simple medalla que podía ser puesta en cualquier collar o pulsera. Había un fénix al centro del blanco metal y grabados de un extraño lenguaje alrededor del borde.

"Quisiera que usaras esto desde ahora, Harry. Es una traslador de emergencia. Se activara si tu fuerza vital desciende abruptamente por cualquier razón o si dices _Nido de __Fawkes_. Te traerá aquí y alertara a Madam Pomfrey y a mí de tú llegada."

Harry parpadeo.

"Es tan sólo una precaución, Harry. Entiendo que el profesor Snape te explico la necesidad de estas medidas"

Harry asintió lentamente, tomando la medalla y viendo un pequeño gancho que la aseguraría con facilidad al collar que Snape le había dado. Con destreza, la adjunto a su cadena alrededor de su cuello antes de enterrarla entre sus ropas.

Dumbledore sonrió, colocando sus manos sobre el escritorio. Vez más, los ojos de Harry se desviaron hacia el vendaje en la mano del mago más viejo. El Director noto a donde iba su mirada y sonrió suavemente.

"La otra razón por la cual te llame era para poder comprobar personalmente que tan lejos has llegado en la magia del parsel." Movió su mano herida y comenzó a sacar el vendaje.

"¿Qué sucedió, señor?"

"Fui un poco descuidado al recorrer el bosque hace unos días. Normalmente, habría curado el corte de inmediato, pero entonces me entro la curiosidad. Si no te molesta, me gustaría que trataras esto. He sido instruido por Madam Pomfrey de que has tratado a varios de sus compañeros, y, como son mis estudiantes, me gustaría experimentar su buen trabajo directamente."

Harry se levanto de su asiento y se acerco al escritorio para tener una mejor vista. Dumbledore giro su silla y le indico a Harry que rodeara el escritorio.

Mirando hacia la mano del director, la cual estaba completamente descubierta, Harry encontró un largo corte en la base de la palma. Estaba roja e hinchada en los borde y Harry supo instantáneamente que estaba infectada. Harry también fue capaz de concluir que lo que hubiera causado el corte era alfo contundente y serrado.

"Bueno, señor, luce infectada, pero no debería ser problema. ¿Desea que se la adormezca mientras se la sano?" pregunto Harry, entrando en el 'modo profesional' que Madam Pomfrey le había mencionado que tuviera cada vez que trataba un paciente.

"¿Puedes hacer eso?" pregunto Dumbledore, un poco sorprendido.

Harry asintió. "No es tan difícil. Mi magia cubre temporalmente los nervios, bloqueando las señales del dolor."

"Ya veo. Bueno, no se preocupe por eso. Estaré bien así" dijo con ligereza.

Harry asintió, no tan sorprendido de que el director haya declinado la oferta. La mayoría de los chicos que sanaba rechazaba la anestesia cuando la ofrecía. Cuando había curado a Fred Weasley la semana anterior, George, su gemelo, dijo que aceptar eso habría sido de niña.

Harry miro hacia el rostro de Dumbledore antes de tomar la mano con su diestra y mover su mano izquierda con Coral alrededor de su muñeca.

"Probablemente sentirá un cosquilleo cuando mi magia se haga cargo de la infección, pero no debería doler mas allá de eso" comento con sencillez.

Dumbledore asintió, mirando con intensidad.

Harry se preguntaba si era más una prueba que una petición curiosa. No importaba, suponía que el Director estaba en su derecho de asegurarse de su progreso en la magia del parsel. Quién sabe qué tanto, la Junta estaba preocupada de esto, y no quería que nadie pensara que no estaba trabajando tan duro como podía en su magia.

: Heridas, límpiense; corte, sanate: siseo.

Sintió los músculos en la mano de Dumbledore endurecerse levemente cuando introdujo su magia y se mezclo con la del director, rápidamente superando la infección y sanando la herida. Vio la piel arreglarse, sin dejar ni una cicatriz como evidencia de donde había estado el corte.

Dumbledore cerró y abrió la mano comprobando el trabajo de curación. Sonrió.

"Muy impresionante, Harry. Bien hecho."

"No fue nada, señor."

Dumbledore miro hacia Coral. "Y gracias a usted también, Madam Coral."

Coral se enderezo con obvio orgullo, agradeciendo la atención. Harry sonrió, divertido.

"Ella dice, 'de nada'" tradujo Harry.

Dumbledore le dio un breve, y apreciativo asentimiento antes de mirar a Harry. "Bueno, mi muchacho, disfruta del descanso de invierno, y Felices Fiestas."

**O o O o O**

El viaje en tren hacia la estación fue rápido, y antes de que Harry lo supiera, se estaban bajando del tren y apresurándose hacia una mujer de aspecto recio cerca del área donde los estudiantes se bajaban para reunirse con sus familias pro las fiestas.

"Esa es mi abue, con el sombrero de buitre. Vamos, no le gusta esperar" Neville dijo sin respirar, empujando su equipaje mientras trataba de mantener a Trevor en el bolsillo de su pecho.

Harry se las arreglo para seguirlo, arrastrado su carro detrás de él con la jaula de Hedwig balanceándose encima.

"Buenas tardes, Abue" dijo Neville, parado a un metro frente a ella.

"Neville," dijo, levantando un poco la nariz.

Neville rápidamente aclaro su garganta, colocando sus cosas en el suelo mientras giraba hacia Harry. "Abue, déjame presentarte a Harry Potter, mi amigo y compañero de Hufflepuff. Harry, esta es mi abuela, Augusta Longbottom, matriarca de mi familia."

Harry levanto su mano derecha, manteniendo a Coral atrás de su espalda y fuera de la vista. Ella tomo su mano y lo miraba como midiéndolo. Harry se mantuvo erguido y derecho. "Es un gusto conocerla, Sra. Longbottom. Gracias por recibirme en estas fiestas."

Ella asintió con rigidez, pero pareció aprobar lo que vio.

"Dejaremos primero sus cosas en la mansión, y luego iremos al callejón Diagon" dijo, sacando un pañuelo. "Agárrense, ambos, y asegúrense de tener bien sujetas sus pertenencias. No regresaremos si se les queda algo."

Harry y Neville rápidamente hicieron lo que les dijeron, aunque Harry le dio a Neville una mirada interrogante.

Justo cuando tomo el pedazo de tela, Harry consiguió ver a Neville murmurar, 'traslador', en respuesta a su silenciosa pregunta. Repentinamente, con todas sus pertenencias detrás, sintió que era absorbido, antes de aterrizar precariamente en la gravilla.

"Primera vez, por lo que veo" La señora Longbottom dijo mientras Neville ayudaba a Harry.

"Sí, señora" dijo, mientras masajeaba el lado de su brazo que había chocado con su equipaje. Hedwig estaba enojada y molesta dentro de la jaula que ahora estaba de costado. Harry rápidamente corrigió esto antes de levantarse y mirar alrededor.

Estaban en el camino de gravilla que conducía a una gran mansión en el medio de una pradera. Era un lugar bellísimo, y Harry podía ver edificios surgiendo, de la extensa y bien cuidada propiedad.

"Lo hizo mucho mejor que Neville en su primera vez, Sr. Potter," comento la Sra. Longbottom, antes de mirar a su cosas. "Dejen todo allí. Los elfos domésticos se encargaran de todo. Ahora, ambos, tomen mi brazo. Nos apareceremos en el callejón."

Aún algo mareado por el traslador, Harry consiguió hacer lo que le dijo junto con Neville, aunque no tenía idea de lo que 'aparecerse' significaba.

"Sujétate" susurro Neville, justo cuando todo se movía como en un horrendo caleidoscopio de caos que simplemente lo quería hacer vomitar mientras era golpeado en todos lados.

Aterrizaron, aunque Harry no sabía que los había lanzado.

"¿Estas bien, Harry?" pregunto Neville, golpeando su espalda.

Harry trago mientras se encontraba doblado, luchando contra la bilis que quería salir. Lentamente asintió. "Y-yeah, aunque creo que casi pierdo una rana de chocolate"

"Nunca hubiera imaginado que un Hufflepuff tendría estomago de acero, Sr. Potter," dijo la Sra. Longbottom, su tono ni amable ni duro mientras lo miraba.

"Yeah, bueno, la mayoría no creería que un Hufflepuff pudiera ser un hablante de parsel tampoco, pero aquí estoy" dijo, aún doblado y tratando de calmar su estomago.

: Cuidado, Harry. Cuida tu tono. No creo que ella aprecie esa clase de retorica: dijo Coral desde su manga.

: No era una retorica, era un hecho: Harry siseo bajo su aliento.

Sonó como un suspiro, así que la Sra. Longbottom no dijo nada de eso. Neville, sin embargo, reconoció el sonido y supo que él había hablado con Coral en su manga.

Finalmente, Harry se enderezo, sin temer que fuera a escupir cosas por todos lados. Rápidamente noto que estaban en el borde del callejón Diagon, alejados del camino de los compradores y cerca de la entrada donde estaba el Caldero Chorreante.

"Bueno, ahora que ya se ha recuperado lo suficiente, tenemos algo que recoger" dijo la Sra. Longbottom, guiándolos por el callejón hacia Ollivander's.

Los ojos de Neville se abrieron con felicidad y Harry podía sentir la magia de su amigo saltando con alegría.

"Ah, Sr. Potter. Admito que no esperaba verlo tan pronto" dijo el Sr. Ollivander, apareciendo de la nada mientras entraban.

"Hola, Sr. Ollivander," dijo Harry mientras el extraño hombre giraba su atención hacia los Longbottoms.

"Madam Longbottom, es tan agradable verla de nuevo. Pino, fibra de corazón de dragón, 27 centímetros. ¿Confió en que se ha estado portando bien?"

"Sí, Sr. Ollivander, ¿pero podríamos llegar a nuestro asunto? Mi nieto necesita una varita nueva. La de su padre aparentemente no es una buena elección para él, desafortunadamente" dijo, su voz volviéndose fría como si fuera la culpa de Neville, que la varita no funcionara bien con él.

Neville bajo la vista, avergonzado. La mandíbula de Harry se tenso.

: Tranquilo, Harry: susurro Coral.

"Sí, bien, es la varita la que escoge al mago, sabe. No hay mucho que se pueda hacer al respecto" dijo Ollivander, levemente intranquilo.

"Sí, claro" comento la Sra. Longbottom con un apenas escondio bufido.

Ollivander entonces se acerco, midiendo a Neville justo como lo hizo con Harry meses atrás.

"Tuve que probar un montón de varitas diferentes, Neville. Me tomo un montón de tiempo, pero el profesor Snape dijo que a algunos magos les toma más tiempo."

Neville asintió sombríamente mientras Ollivander empezaba a darle varita tras varita para probar, todo mientras la Sra. Longbottom esperaba impaciente junto a la puerta.

Harry fue hacia el estante de los porta varitas y escogió un de cuero negro similar al suyo.

"Hey, Neville, ¿vas a conservar la varita de tú papá?" pregunto repentinamente Harry.

Neville se detuvo, mirando a su abuela. "Eh..."

"Regresara al almacén. Tal vez un futuro Longbottom le dará un uso a la varita de mi hijo" dijo cortante.

Neville bajo la mirada y coloco su mano con solemnidad en su bolsillo. Harry sabía que allí era donde llevaba la varita de su padre.

"Hmm, bien, ¿Por qué no dejamos que Neville la mantenga como una varita secundaria por ahora?" pregunto Harry, arriesgándose. "Así al menos se usara con regularidad y no estará juntando polvo."

"Tal vez un arreglo así no sea malo" comento.

Harry tomo un segundo porta varitas de la repisa.

"Sr. Potter, ¿Qué está haciendo?" pregunto la Sra. Longbottom, notando los dos ítems en su mano.

"El profesor Snape dice que los porta varitas son importantes y que todo mago y bruja inteligente los usa" dijo Harry, moviéndose hacia el mostrador para pagar por ellos. Costaban 9 sickles la pieza y un galeón por dos.

Ollivander asintió apreciativamente hacia Harry, viéndolo colocar el pago sobre el mostrador, mientras se iba a la parte de atrás a buscar más varitas para que Neville probara.

"toma, Neville, esta la pones en la parte interior del brazo con que manejas tu varita, así" dijo, levantándose su propia manga para mostrarle el porta varitas que sostenía su varita principal. "Y esta" comenzó, arrodillándose y levantando con agilidad el pantalón en la pierna izquierda de Neville para colocar el segundo porta varitas, ignorando el hecho de que la Sra. Longbottom estaba mirándolo. "Te la pones en la pantorrilla. Los magos subestiman a un oponente cuando creen que lo han desarmado"

"Harry, no tenias que comprarme estos" comenzó Neville, avergonzado mientras Harry se levantaba luego de asegurar el segundo porta varitas en su pierna. "Es decir, me alegra que lo hicieras, pero—"

Harry le indico que lo dejara. "Considéralos un regalo anticipado de Navidad, Neville. Eres mi amigo, no es problema"

La Sra. Longbottom parpadeo mientras Neville asentía en silencio.

"¡De acuerdo!" comento Ollivander, apareciendo con unas pocas cajas con varitas. "Tratemos estas"

Neville trato unas pocas más, cada una fallando en ser una buena compañera, hasta que finalmente... llego a una varita oscura.

Chispas doradas salieron desde la punta, la reacción más fuerte que había obtenido hasta ahora de ninguna varita, y todos supieron que había encontrado la varita para él.

"Wow," Neville suspiro.

"Acebo, 23 centímetros, pelo de cola de unicornio" anuncio Ollivander, luciendo muy pensativo ante la varita para luego mirar a Harry. "Bastante adecuado."

"Mi varita también es de Acebo, 23 centímetros, Neville," dijo Harry.

"Hay algo más que una simple similitud, Sr. Potter," intervino Ollivander. "Vera, esta varita y su varita fueron ellas del mismo árbol y cortadas del mismo largo. Me atrevería a decir que ustedes dos serán muy cercanos el resto de su vida"

"Así que, ¿nuestras varitas son hermanas?" pregunto Harry, un poco intranquilo, considerando que su varita ya era hermana de la de Voldemort.

"Oh, yo iría mas allá y diría gemelas. A diferencia de las otras varitas hermanas que tienen el centro del mismo animal, el acebo reunido y usado para sus varitas no sólo provenía del mismo árbol, sino que de la misma _rama_. Eso es muy raro, por que usualmente un sola varita puede hacerse por rama, no dos. Sera muy interesante saber donde estarán ambos en los siguientes 20 años."

Harry y Neville se miraron el uno al otro, sin saber que pensar. Con eso, la Sra. Longbottom pago la varita de Neville, sin decir demasiado antes de aparecerlos de regreso en la mansión.

"Muéstrale la mansión, Neville, y asegúrate que no le falte nada a su cuarto. Llama a uno de los elfos si es necesario" dijo la Sra. Longbottom, mientras abandonaba el cuarto.

"Sí, Abue" Neville dijo obedientemente antes de mirar a Harry. "Por acá."

Harry lo siguió feliz.

La mansión tenía un extraño sentimiento de rigidez, y Harry se preguntaba si todas las mansiones se sentirían tan frías. No era fría por la temperatura ambiente, sino fría emocionalmente. El lugar entero tenía esta sensación extraña, y el hecho de que hubiera cuadros con movimiento no tenía nada que ver. Era la atmosfera. Todo estaba perfecto y limpio, al punto de que Harry se tuvo que preguntar si realmente alguien vivía ahí. Era un poco enervante.

Neville le mostro la sala de estar y el comedor, seguido de la cocina y librería, y entonces finalmente los dormitorios y los baños. Neville solo le mostro los dos primeros pisos, diciéndole a Harry que el piso superior tan solo eran más dormitorios y estudios.

"Y este, es mi cuarto" dijo Neville, orgullo apareciendo en su voz por primera vez desde que Harry lo había conocido.

Era un cuarto simple y pequeño, pero ordenado y confortable. Había cómodas contra las paredes y un ropero en la esquina y una ventana unos pocos metros hacia la derecha. Había dos cuadros que no se movían junto a la puerta, algo oculto por uno de los vestidores más altos, así que uno tenía que ponerse directamente en línea para verlos. Las cosas de Neville de la escuela, estaban sobre la cama.

"Es genial" dijo Harry, tomando nota de los libros de plantas apilados sobre el escritorio y unos pocos ítems esparcidos sobre este.

Neville sonrió, feliz de que su cuarto obtuviera la aprobación de su amigo.

"Tú estarás durmiendo en el cuarto de al lado, te lo mostrare ahora. El baño está cruzando el pasillo" continua comenzando a salir del cuarto.

Harry comenzó a seguir a Neville, pero se detuvo ante los retratos inmóviles, rápidamente notando su parecido con Neville.

"Oh," dijo Neville, retrocediendo. "Esos son mis padres. Mandaron hacer sus retratos unas pocas semanas antes de que pasara"

Harry asintió lentamente, repentinamente preguntándose como lucirían sus padres. Nunca había visto una foto.

"No tengo una fotografía de mis padres" admitió Harry tranquilamente. "Los Dursleys no tenían ninguna, o al menos no me las mostraron. Hump, lo más probable es que quemaran cualquiera que hubieran tenido."

Neville se enderezo, y Harry se pregunto si Neville se estaría molestando por él. Después de un momento, Neville hablo. "Bueno, no creo que tenga de tú papá, pero pienso que tengo algunas de tú mamá. Uh, nuestras mamas fueron amigas, o eso fue lo que Abue me dijo una vez."

Los ojos de Harry se abrieron. "¿Tienes algunas fotos? Me encantaría verlas."

"Le preguntare a la Abue donde están los álbumes con fotos del colegio de mi mamá; debe haber algunas de tu mama allí" prometió Neville.

Harry no podía agradecerle lo suficiente a Neville cuando fue capaz de traer las fotos desde el ático más tarde ese día. Con certeza, sus madres habían sido amigas, y, si la cantidad de fotos de ellas juntas era un indicio, fueron mejores amigas.

"Uh, Neville, tengo curiosidad, ¿tienes la varita de tú mamá?" pregunto Harry cuando se encontraron en su cuarto, luego de que desempacaran sus cosas.

Neville sacudió con tristeza su cabeza. "No, uno de los mortifagos, se la llevo ese día."

"Oh. La varita de mi padre también fue destruida. El profesor Snape me dijo que no pudo ser recuperada del Valle de Godric."

"¿Tienes tú la varita de tu madre?" pregunto Neville, repentinamente curioso.

Harry sonrió. "Yeah, es mi varita secundaria, pero no se lo digas a nadie. Está en mi pierna."

"No te preocupes, no lo diré. Recuerda, yo también tengo una secundaria" dijo Neville con una sonrisa. "Creo que es muy cool que tengamos varitas gemelas."

Harry asintió. "Yeah, y creo que tu abuela estaba tan sorprendida como nosotros."

Neville rio. "Yeah, vi su cara. Sabes, la primera vez que le escribí sobre invitarte para Navidad, creo que no me creyó que éramos amigos."

"Ella te subestima, lo sabes, ¿cierto?"

Neville se encogió de hombros. "Durante un tiempo, tuvo miedo de que fuera un squib. Mi tío abuelo Algie seguía tratando de que hiciera magia accidental. Casi me ahogo una vez."

Harry frunció el ceño. "Madam Pomfrey me dijo que los niños mágicos muestran signos de magia en formas diferentes, y no siempre obvias. ¿Qué tan a menudo te enfermas?"

"Hmm, bueno, no demasiado. Tal vez una vez al año, si es que acaso."

Harry asintió pensativamente. "Y cuando te lastimas, ¿Cuánto te demoras en estar mejor?"

Neville cerró sus ojos, recordando. "Sabes, no mucho en realidad. Una vez me rompí la muñeca, y estaba bien en unos pocos días."

Harry sonrió. "Tú magia es lo que Madam Pomfrey llama 'introvertida'. Ella me estaba diciendo sobre estas cosas cuando estaba leyendo 'Controlando Tú Magia Interior.' Puedes leerlo si quieres. Ya lo termine."

"Okay, gracias."

"Para algunas personas, su magia se expresa esporádicamente en situaciones de estrés; para otros, como tú, se vuelve hacia adentro." Harry se detuvo antes de darle una pequeña sonrisa. "Sabes, puede ser por eso que eres tan bueno con las plantas. Las cosas que haces con las manos se ven afectadas con la magia que circula justo por debajo de tu piel."

"Eso es genial" dijo Neville, antes de inclinar su cabeza hacia Harry. "¿Qué clase de magia tienes tú?"

Harry parpadeo. "Hmm, no lo sé. Realmente no me he enfermado antes. Estornudos y eso, pero nada serio, lo cual es realmente afortunado. No veo a tía Petunia preparándome sopa de pollo. Y cuando me lastimaba sanaba muy rápido. Así que eso soy como tú, pero he tenido varios. . . incidentes de fuerte magia accidental."

"Oh?" pregunto Neville, intrigado.

Harry se encogió de hombros. "Me aparecí en el techo de la escuela luego de ser perseguido por mi primo y sus amigos; hice recrecer mi cabello y volví el pelo de mi maestra azul. Esas clases de cosas."

"También esta esa vez con Smith en nuestro dormitorio" le recordó Neville.

"Oh si, y esa vez."

"Tal vez eres ambos" sugirió Neville.

"Supongo que es posible. Con blanco y negro, también hay gris."

"Bueno, la cena estará pronto. Deberíamos ir a lavarnos" dijo Neville, levantándose.

**O o O o O**

Severus coloco el corcho en el primer frasco para Harry antes de realizar el hechizo de preservación sobre este. Colocándolo en la caja para ser enviado más tarde, Severus sonrió suavemente mientras se giraba para comenzar a verter la segunda poción en su frasco.

Esta era la última vez del agresivo régimen de pociones que había preparado para Harry. Finalmente, después de cinco meses de pociones, Severus estaba confiado de que Harry estaba por completo recuperado de lo que le habían hecho los Dursleys y no sufriría de daños físicos o efectos en su magia.

Severus ya había notado una mejoría, y si los otros profesores lo miraban con atención también lo notarias. Harry se había rellenado un poco. Donde sus brazos habían estado frágiles, ahora tenían, un joven y nuevo musculo. Todavía estaba delgado, pero naturalmente delgado. Lo delgado que había sido su padre a su edad, tonificado y firme. Severus sintió un extraño orgullo en su pecho. Él había hecho eso.

Repentinamente, llamaron a la puerta.

"Adelante" dijo, sabiendo quien era.

"Hola, Severus," dijo Remus, entrando con cuidado a su laboratorio.

"Lupin," devolvió, antes de girarse para buscar la poción Wolfsbane de Remus.

Severus sabía que Remus estaba teniendo problemas para leerlo, y así era como le gustaba. Había estado jugando a ser amable desde la llegada de Remus, pero tampoco se había vuelto cálido y acogedor. Sabía que ser demasiado amistoso seria sospechoso, aunque a una parte de su mente no le molestaría volver a ser amigos con el hombre lobo de nuevo, como lo habían sido en el futuro.

"Gracias, Severus," dijo Remus, tomando la poción que Severus estaba ahora sosteniendo para que recibiera.

Severus asintió antes de volver a concentrarse en la caja que pronto le enviaría a Harry. Coloco el segundo frasco en este luego de pasar su varita por encima.

Remus aclaro su garganta, obviamente queriendo decir algo.

"¿Si, Lupin?" pregunto Severus, su voz ni fría ni amable. Tan solo era.

"No es realmente mi asunto, pero tengo curiosidad. . . . Cada vez que vengo aquí, te veo preparando esas pociones, como ahora, aunque nunca te había visto colocarla en frascos como ahora. ¿Estas tomando ordenes de gente fuera del castillo?" pregunto. Evidentemente, la actitud neutral de Severus hacia él por los últimos meses lo invitaba a ser un poco curioso.

"Esa es una idea interesante, pero no, esta no es una orden que tome de algún negocio encubierto que estoy manejando bajo la fachada de ser un profesor" respondió Snape, antes de detenerse, preguntándose cuanto debería revelar, si es que debía.

"Oh, ya veo" dijo Remus, un poco decepcionado de no saber más.

"Si es que debes saberlo, son para un estudiante, y no, no las estoy cobrando."

Remus parpadeo. "¿Un estudiante? ¿Y son para que él las tome cada semana? No es eso un poco. . . quiero decir, esas pociones parecen bastante serias."

"Son para reparar y prevenir problemas serios" sentencio simplemente Severus, regresando al último frasco.

"¿Acaso el Director sabe sobre esto?" pregunto repentinamente Remus, aunque era obvio que se arrepintió de sus rápidas palabras al momento en que salieron.

Severus lo miro, levantando una ceja. "Sí. Le informe que estaría proveyendo de este régimen al estudiante y porque. Confía en mi criterio y me ha dejado hacerme cargo del estudiante como crea mejor. De hecho, esta es la última ronda de pociones que el estudiante deberá tomar, al menos hasta dónde puedo decir por el momento."

"Bueno, eso está bien" dijo Remus, un poco intranquilo, temiendo haber ofendido al maestro de pociones y estropeado cualquier posibilidad de convertirse en conocidos cercanos en vez de compañeros laborales que se toleran.

"Me sorprende que no me hayas preguntado antes sobre esto" Severus comento después de un momento, cerrando la caja después de colocar el ultimo frasco, junto con la carta sellada.

Remus parecía sorprendido por el comentario. "Bueno, había querido preguntar desde hace algún tiempo, pero no me correspondía..."

"Pero preguntaste hoy."

"Er. . . sí. Supongo que mi curiosidad pudo conmigo"

"No. . . No era una pregunta irrazonable" comento Severus, un poco dudoso.

Remus sonrió con suavidad. "Me alegra que no te ofendiera."

"No me ofendo tan fácil como antes, Lupin."

Remus lo miro por un momento, teniendo una extraña mirada en sus ojos que Severus no pudo identificar.

"Si, lo he notado" dijo lentamente, antes de sacudir su cabeza. "Realmente resultaste ser el mejor hombre. Dudo que yo, James o..." suspiro, sin poder mencionar a Sirius. "Bueno, dudo que hubiéramos si tan... amables como tú lo has sido conmigo si la situación hubiera sido al revés."

Severus le dio la espalda a Remus, para asegurar el paquete a su lechuza halcón. "Tal vez" susurro.

"Gracias de nuevo por la poción, Severus," dijo Remus, antes de irse.

**O o O o O**

Harry bebió las tres pociones que ya estaba acostumbrado a beber cada semana. Habiendo terminado la última poción, regreso su atención a la carta del profesor.

_Sr. Potter,_

_Estoy seguro que estará feliz de saber que no recibirá más ninguna de estas tres pociones que sin duda ya bebió. Estoy seguro que se ha recuperado y no está en peligro de sufrir efectos permanentes ocasionados por su vida anterior. De todos modos, esto no significa que quiera saber que se ha descuidado en su cuidado personal y así retrasándose en alcanzar todo su potencial. Estaré más que decepcionado si algo así ocurre._

_**Profesor Severus Snape, Maestro de Pociones**_

Harry guardo la carta y la coloco en la caja con una sonrisa.

"Cuidare de mi mismo y alcanzare todo mi potencial, profesor, lo prometo" dijo calladamente, solo en su cuarto.

Repentinamente, hubo un golpe en su puerta.

"Adelante" dijo, colocando la caja en su baúl.

"Días, Harry," dijo Neville. "Oh, ¿recibiste correo?"

"sí, llego esta mañana por mi ventana" dijo Harry, tomando el sobre verde oscuro que había dejado de lado para abrir el paquete del profesor Snape.

"Abue quería que te dijera que vamos a ir a visitar a mis padres a San Mungo mañana" dijo Neville, estando mucho más tranquilo de decirle eso a Harry de lo que habría estado con otras personas.

"Okay," dijo Harry, sin saber que mas responder.

Harry comenzó a abrir la carta, viendo su nombre elegantemente escrito en el frente.

Neville cambio de postura nervioso. "Um, ¿Harry?"

"¿Si, Neville?" pregunto, mirando hacia arriba.

"Me estaba preguntando si. . . bueno, si podrías hacer algo por mi?"

"Si, claro, ¿Qué sería?"

Neville rompió el contacto visual con Harry. "Mis padres. Tú puedes sentir que es lo que hay de malo con alguien. Me gustaría que tú. . . ."

"¿Diagnosticara a tus padres?"

Neville asintió. "No espero que seas capaz de hacerlos mejorar. Docenas de sanadores han tratado de hacerlo, pero..." suspiro, derrotado.

"Veré que está mal, y, si creo que puedo ser capaz de ayudarlos, lo hare. Lo prometo."

Neville sonrió, batallando con las lágrimas. "Gracias, Harry. Sé que es tonto, pero... yo... a pesar de todo lo que se, creo que los sanadores están equivocados, y una parte de mí cree que hay algo que puede hacerse."

"¿Qué te hace creer que los sanadores están equivocados?"

"Mí mamá, ella reacciona conmigo. Ella incluso... me da pequeñas cosas. Ella nunca reconoce a nadie más. Eso tiene que significar algo."

Harry asintió con entendimiento. "Okay, Neville. Mañana, veré que puedo aprender. Tal vez los Sanadores no han visto algo, y pueda decírselos."

Neville sonrió, incapaz de decir nada. Harry devolvió su mirada a la carta y la abrió.

_Para El Señor Harry James Potter_

_Esta usted cordialmente invitado a unirse a la Familia Malfoy en su Fiesta Anual de Navidad_

_Diciembre 23_

_Lucius y Narcissa Malfoy_

_Mansión Malfoy_

_Wiltshire, Inglaterra_

_4 – 11 pm_

_Comida y Bebidas serán proveídos_

_Atuendo Formal_

Harry parpadeo, antes de que otra hoja de pergamino cayera del sobre.

_Hey Harry,_

_Espero que tus vacaciones estén yendo bien hasta ahora, y espero verte en la fiesta. Normalmente son bastante aburridas, pero contigo aquí seguro que será más interesante, así que solo RSVP __**(*)**__ antes de la próxima semana si es que puedes venir. _

_Tú amigo,_

_Draco_

"Bueno, esto es interesante" dijo Harry.

**O o O o O**

Fin del Capítulo 10

**Aclaraciones:**

_**RSVP (*): **__una sigla en francés que se coloca al final de todas las invitaciones, __**"**__**Répondez S'il Vous Plaît"**_, literalmente, _**"Responda, Por favor"**_. Se utiliza para que las personas confirmen su asistencia a un evento, fiesta, etc. Y así poder contar con una mejor planeación de comidas, bebidas, puestos en las mesas, etc. Ya saben, cuando vean una invitación que dice RSVP, por favor avísenle a quien se las envió si van o no.

**Gracias por sus reviews a:**

Kuree 06, anny 02, yilam, Radioactive Shev, satorichiva y RAC


	11. Visitas de Propósitos Monumentales

"**Para Cambiar y Formar"**

**("To Change & Shape")**

Severus Snape x Harry Potter

Autor original: Blueowl

Traductora: Eowynd

Notas de traductora:

1) la autora en ingles utiliza ciertos términos como: parselmouth, parselmagic y parseltongue, que serian en orden, boca de parsel (alguien que habla parsel), magia de parsel y lengua de parsel (idioma de las serpientes). Así que en el fic Harry es un parselmouth, es decir habla parseltongue y practicara más adelante parselmagic.

2) Este fic cae en la categoría de Father/Mentor (Padre/Mentor), es decir, los fanfics donde Snape adopta a Harry sea como hijo o sea como aprendiz, por lo tanto no habrá Yaoi ni nada en el estilo entre ambos.

3) Todos los (*) que vean tienen explicaciones al final de cada capítulo por parte de la traductora

_4) Todo lo que está en cursiva son pensamientos o recuerdos_

5) todo lo que este entre : :, como :este ejemplo: es referido a que se está hablando en parsel, así que casi siempre es entre Coral y Harry

**OOoOoOoOoOo**

**Preguntas al Respecto:**

_La Frialdad de __Augusta_ – Sí, ella es un poco fría... pero recuerden, Neville no fue sorteado en Gryffindor esta vez y aún esta en su primer año. La primera vez que la conocemos oficialmente fue en el quinto libro. Sus ideas sobre Neville se habían ido suavizando con los años. También recuerden, Neville tenía miedo de ella, incluso en su tercer año. Tiene que haber existido una razón para eso.

**Parte**** 11: Visitas de Propósitos Monumentales**

Harry y Neville se apresuraron para mantenerse con la Sra. Longbottom.

El día anterior había sido un poco extraño, pero después de escribirle al profesor Snape sobre su invitación a la Fiesta de Navidad Malfoy, ya no estaba preocupado sobre eso...

_S__r. Potter,_

_Estaba en lo correcto al exponerme esto, pero no creo que necesite estar tan preocupado como lo esta. __También he sido invitado y asistiré al evento. Si lo desea, puedo arreglar el pasarlo a buscar a donde los Longbottoms al medio día así no tendrá que organizar su transportación propia. A esa hora, lo llevare al callejón Diagon para el propósito de comprar túnicas formales, ya que estoy seguro de que todavía no tiene ninguna._

_En cuanto a sus preguntas, creo que las respuestas necesitan un poco __explicación antes de simplemente dárselas. Usted ha salvado la vida del heredero de la Familia Malfoy. No es que simplemente salvaras la vida un amigo o un compañero de clases, sino que la vida de una de las más prodigiosas familias en Europa._

_Tiene que recordar este hecho, y entender las __implicaciones mágicas y políticas de esto. Draco Malfoy ahora tiene una deuda de vida con usted, justo como cualquier vida que resulte salvada directamente por usted; sin embargo, siendo el heredero familiar, su familia también está en deuda con usted. No hay nada que pueda hacer sobre este hecho. No puede evadirlo u olvidarlo. Es una deuda de vida mágicamente ligada y que solo puede ser pagada por el acto de Draco salvando su vida. _

_Ahora, hay un poco mas con respecto a la relación entre el deudor y el beneficiario (usted), pero por ahora, es todo lo que realmente necesita saber y entender__. . . ._

_Siendo el beneficiario de la deuda de vida, la familia__ Malfoy estará inclinada a honrarlo en las formas mas publicas posibles, como es esperado de ellos y sería muy mal visto si fueran negligentes en hacerlo. Como tal, se esperara que usted reciba graciosamente los honores rendidos en su honor. Fallar en hacerlo mandara un poderoso mensaje a los Malfoy y otras familias. Les dirá que no cree que la vida que ha salvado equivale a tanta gratitud, y es un severo insulto y tiene consecuencias de largo alcance. Podría herir política y financieramente la posición de la familia Malfoy en el mundo mágico y deshacer todo el trabajo de sus ancestros. Para decirlo en forma simple, al negar su gratitud, podría aplastar el fututo de la línea Malfoy. Lucius Malfoy hará todo en su poder para evitar esto, como debería._

_Entiendo que mucho de esto suena un poco extremo, y estoy de acuerdo con __usted, pero el mundo mágico esta aferrando a la tradición y muchas veces supera toda razón y lógica. Comprenda, usted mismo es el heredero de una prestigiosa familia, y su palabra tiene peso debido a esto._

_Así que, con la explicación anterior, ahora puedo responder sus preguntas.__ Sí, creo que debería aceptar la invitación y asistir al evento. No, no puede llevar a Neville con usted. Él no recibió una invitación y dudo que la Sra. Longbottom le permitiera ir incluso si hubiera recibido una. Sí, la Sra. Longbottom te permitirá ir. Ella entiende la situación y sabe (como cada cabeza de familia influente en el Wizengamot y el mundo mágico) de la deuda de vida que los Malfoy le deben. Seria deshonroso de su parte el negárselo. Sí, un pequeño regalo de fiesta sería apropiado. Sí, traiga a Coral con usted. Como dije antes, tiene que tenerla con usted a donde sea que vaya (junto con el collar y las varitas). Esto incluye, especialmente, lugares lejos de Hogwarts. Creo que ya he respondido todas sus preguntas. Si tiene alguna mas, no dude en mandármelas._

_Notifíqueme__ una vez que haya decidido si ira o no a la fiesta para poder realizar los arreglos de viaje apropiados._

_**Profe**__**sor Severus Snape, Maestro de Pociones**_

Harry hizo como el profesor Snape había sugerido, aceptando la invitación de los Malfoy e informándole al profesor y a la Sra. Longbottom de que asistiría a la fiesta. La Sra. Longbottom simplemente había asentido, como si lo que le decía fuera noticia vieja.

Neville ya había expresado sus preocupaciones, pero se calmo rápidamente luego de saber que el profesor Snape estaría con él en la fiesta.

Así que ahora estaban en camino a San Mungo, Hospital para Maldiciones Mágicas y Heridas, caminando por una calle de Londres. Finalmente, llegando a una abandonada tienda de departamentos de ladrillos rojos, llamado Purge and Dowse, Ltd., La Sra. Longbottom se detuvo y los condujo a la vitrina del frente donde había un maniquí. Estaba vestido en unas ropas bastante gastadas y pasadas de moda, pero se movió un poco cuando la Sra. Longbottom se paro al frente.

"Venimos a visitar una familia" comento.

El maniquí le dio un leve asentimiento, y con eso, camino _a través_ del vidrio. Harry se repuso rápidamente antes de seguir a Neville el instante siguiente.

Harry se encontró a si mismo en una recepción mas bien desorganizada que parecía servir doblemente como área de espera y entrada de visitantes. Era obvio que el lugar era un hospital, pero era el más bizarro que Harry jamás había visto, en persona y por la tele.

Las personas estaban sentadas en sillas contra las paredes, sin duda esperando por tratamiento, y la mayoría de ellos estaba en necesidad de alguna ayuda. Particularmente el hombre con un brazo saliendo de su cabeza. Otras personas en un uniforme de túnicas verde limón se movían ocupados a través del cuarto, llevándose gente del área o diciéndoles que continuaran esperando donde estaban. Era la operación más organizadamente caótica que Harry había visto nunca.

Repentinamente, una rechoncha, y rubia mujer en blanco estaba allí, saludando a la Sra. Longbottom.

Ella lucia un poco demacrada, como si hubiera estado trabajando desde antes de la medianoche, pero parecía estar forzándose a mantenerse alerta y amable hacia la Sra. Longbottom. Harry no podía culparla. Estaba seguro que sería capaz de saludar educadamente, incluso con una espalda lastimada, si podía prevenir que la Sra. Longbottom se colocara de mal animo.

Hasta ahora, había sido amable con él, pero Harry estaba seguro que la Sra. Longbottom era una mujer que no querías enfrentar o insultar en alguna manera. No si querías salir vivo.

"Por supuesto, Sra. Longbottom," la mujer de la bienvenida dijo. "Visítelos tanto como quiera"

Harry y Neville la siguieron silenciosos, pasando las personas, enfermas, heridas o confundidas en la sala de espera.

Al dirigirse al elevador, Harry vio una guía de los pisos en la pared.

**Subsuelo****: Accidentes con Artefactos**  
>(Explosiones de Calderos, accidentes de escoba, disparos de varitas, etc.)<p>

**Primer Piso: Heridas producidas por Criaturas **(Mordidas, picaduras, quemaduras, ataques de arañas, etc.)

**Se****gundo Piso: Enfermedades Mágicas**  
>(enfermedades contagiosas, ej.: viruela de dragón, enfermedades desvanecedoras, scrofungulus)<p>

**T****ercer Piso: Envenenamientos con Pociones y Plantas **  
>(erupciones, regurgitaciones, risa incontrolable, etc.)<p>

**Cuarto Piso****: Daño de hechizos**  
>(Maldiciones inlevantables, hechizos, encantamientos erróneamente aplicados, etc.)<p>

**Quinto Piso****: Salón de Té para visitas y Tienda del Hospital **

"Nos dirigimos al pabellón Janus Thickey en el cuarto piso" dijo Neville mientras el elevador comenzaba a moverse.

Harry asintió.

"¿Cuándo le dijo Neville sobre sus padres, Sr. Potter?" pregunto la Sra. Longbottom.

"Hace una semana," respondió honestamente Harry, no viendo razón para no hacerlo.

Repentinamente, ella se giro hacia Neville. "Realmente, Neville, ¿Estas tan avergonzado de tus padres que tuviste que esperar tanto tiempo para decirle a tu amigo sobre ellos? Estoy decepcionada de ti."

Neville bajo su cabeza y comenzó a mirar el suelo. El ascensor había alcanzado el segundo piso.

"Estoy seguro que esa no es la razón, Sra. Longbottom" intervino Harry, tratando de apartar su mirada lejos del pobre Neville. "yo- a mi no me agrada decirle a la gente lo que paso con mis padres. En mi escuela muggle, nunca le dije a nadie que estaban muertos. No quería que ellos me tuvieran lastima. No tenía nada que ver con cómo me sentía sobre lo que les había pasado."

"Es lo mismo. Saber que tus padres sufrieron un destino similar debió hacerle darse cuenta que no debía esconder lo que les había pasado, menos que nadie a ti. Qué bueno que le dije en mi última carta que te dijera si es que aun no lo había hecho, aunque creía que si lo había hecho" sacudió su cabeza y miro hacia la puerta del elevador que comenzaba a abrirse, actuando como si Neville no estuviera allí.

Harry miro a Neville quien aún no había levantado la cabeza. Harry toco gentilmente su brazo con su mano, permitiéndole a Coral tocar brevemente a Neville, recordándole de la promesa de Harry.

Neville se enderezo ante eso, levantando su cabeza y mirando hacia el frente mientras murmuraba, 'gracias'.

Caminar por el corredor del cuarto piso fue raro. Había retratos de antiguos Sanadores y puertas con pequeñas ventanas. Harry ni siquiera trato de mirar por las ventanas. Había oído sobre asilos de locos y no quería nada que le confirmara lo que se imaginaba.

"Buenos días, Sra. Longbottom, que bueno verte de nuevo, cariño. Alice ha estado un poco ansiosa últimamente. Tal vez tu visita y la de Neville la ayudaran" una Sanadora de aspecto de abuela dijo, mientras bajaba por el pasillo a recibirlos. "Oh, ¿y quién es este niño?" pregunto, mirando a Harry.

"Él es Harry Potter, un amigo de mi nieto" dijo simplemente la Sra. Longbottom.

Los ojos de la sanadora se abrieron. "¿Sr. Potter?" rápidamente se adelanto y tomo su mano. "Soy la Sanadora Miriam Strout. Me encargo de este pabellón. Es un encanto conocerlo."

"Gracias" dijo Harry con incertidumbre. "Es un gusto conocerla también"

"He oído que ya ha comenzado a practicar la sanación. Si tiene alguna pregunta sobre como es ser un sanador, tan solo venga conmigo. Estaré feliz de compartir."

"Gracias, tal vez lo haga."

Ella sonrió, antes de mirar a la Sra. Longbottom. "bueno, me apartare de su camino. Tienen una visita que hacer."

Con eso, abrió la puerta y se hizo a un lado.

El cuarto estaba impecable, pero no completamente sanitizado. Había unos dibujos viejos en la pared. Harry fue capaz de distinguir las pequeñas N's y L's debajo de las coloridas figuras y demas. Rápidamente determino que eran dibujos viejos que Neville había hecho para sus padres cuando era muy pequeño.

Había dos camas, una con un hombre descansando en ella. Estaba mirando al techo, totalmente fuera de sí.

"Hola, mamá," dijo Neville.

Harry giro, encontrando a una mujer parada cerca de la pared más lejana, balanceándose suavemente. Harry miraba a Neville acercarse a ella mientras la Sra. Longbottom permanecía silenciosa cerca de la puerta.

"Estamos de vacaciones de invierno, y Abue me ha traído a mí y a mi amigo, Harry Potter, de visita" dijo con suavidad. "¿Quieres conocerlo?"

Ella permaneció donde estaba, pero pareció asentir levemente. Neville acerco más a Harry.

"Mamá, este es Harry, mi mejor amigo."

Harry se detuvo a un lado de Neville, casi directamente frente a ella. "Hola, Sra. Longbottom."

Ella ni lo miro, ni le dijo nada, y no le respondió en ninguna forma distinguible.

Neville miro hacia atrás a su abuela y a los sanadores alrededor. Ninguno de ellos estaba prestando atención. Miro a Harry. Harry le dio un leve asentimiento.

"Harry va a tomar tu mano, mamá. He estado esperando que los conociera desde que les conté sobre ustedes" dijo Neville, agarrando la mano izquierda de su mamá y extendiéndola hacia Harry.

Harry la tomo, permitiéndole a Coral cambiar ligeramente de posición hacia adelante.

: ¿Qué está mal?: susurro Harry, antes de ser arrollado por docenas de imágenes al mismo tiempo, pero todas eran extrañamente claras, cada una de ellas pasando frente a los ojos de su mente mientras el cuerpo de ella le daba un ligero brillo sólo para él.

Entrecerrando sus ojos, Harry se enfoco en buscar la raíz del problema, dejándole a su magia mostrarle la mejor forma de ayudarla. También estaba vagamente consciente de Neville parado muy cerca de él, manteniéndose quieto mientras las imágenes llenaban su mente.

Le fueron mostrados fotos de las terminaciones de los nervios de sus dedos, ramas de nervios subiendo por sus brazos y conectándose en su hombro y de regreso antes de mostrarle la medula espinal. A lo largo de todos los nervios había montones de tejido cicatrizado, y en ciertas aéreas de su cuerpo los nervios mismos estaban completamente partidos. Continuando con su búsqueda, finalmente vio su cerebro. Con tan poco conocimiento sobre el órgano, Harry podía solo confiar en que su memoria pudiera retener todo lo que le estaba siendo mostrado. No sabía lo que la mayoría de eso significaba, y no sabía qué hacer con nada de eso — aún, pero continuo mirando, obligándose a enfocarse en los oscuros grupos de fibras como cuerdas a través del cerebro cerca de los vasos sanguíneos que estaban rodeados por pequeños globos saltones que fue capaz de concluir que eran más tejidos cicatrizados y dañados.

¿Cómo, en el mundo, se suponía que iba a sanar esto?

Parpadeando, retrocedió y trago. Lo que había sido capaz de concluir con lo que había logrado ver era que la mamá de Neville había sufrido una gran cantidad de daño a los nervios y un severo trauma cerebral.

"¿Harry?" susurro Neville.

Harry sacudió un poco la cabeza. "Va a tomarme un tiempo entender todo lo que he visto, Neville," respondió quedamente. "Hay un montón de trauma nervioso y cerebral."

"¿Sr. Potter?" pregunto la Sanadora Strout, acercándose hacia ellos. "Confió... Confió en que no estaba intentando ningún tipo de tratamiento de magia de parsel?"

"Uh. . . ." Harry dijo, esperando que Coral estuviera fuera de la vista.

"No, Sanadora Strout," Neville respondió rápidamente. "No lo hizo. Le dije que la condición de mis padres es… intratable. Tan sólo se estaba presentando."

"Oh, bueno. . . muy bien entonces. Tenía que asegurarme, saben. No puedo arriesgarme con algún accidente que pueda ocurrir con un intento así" dijo mientras la Sra. Longbottom miraba hacia ellos, preguntándose sobre que era todo el alboroto.

"Lo entendemos, señora. Tan solo me estaba presentando" dijo Harry, secretamente aliviado por la rápida respuesta de Neville.

Ella sintió y retrocedió de nuevo para permitirles continuar con su visita.

Harry no trato de diagnosticar al papá de Neville, y Neville no intento que lo hiciera. Por los próximos 30 minutos, Harry se sentó con tranquilidad junto a Neville mientras el simplemente hablaba con sus padres. Les conto de la escuela, incluyendo cuando Harry había salvado la vida de Draco. Ellos no lo miraban y no parecían estar escuchándolo, pero eso no parecía molestar a Neville para nada.

"Neville, Sr. Potter. Creo que ya es hora de irnos" dijo la Sra. Longbottom, interrumpiendo a Neville a mitad de una frase.

Neville se levanto y asintió, acostumbrado a ser interrumpido. Harry lo imito y comenzó a seguir a la Sra. Longbottom, pero se giro cuando noto que Neville no estaba con él.

Su madre se había levantado y estaba sosteniendo algo para que el tomara. Neville rápidamente tomo el objeto y lo guardo en su bolsillo antes de que su abuela lo pudiera ver.

"Vámonos, Neville" La Sra. Longbottom lo llamo a la puerta.

"Sí, Abue" dijo Neville obediente.

Harry no dijo nada.

Saliendo del elevador, comenzaron su camino hacia la entrada para irse, cuando un hombre corrió directo hacia ellos.

"¡Sra. Longbottom!" exclamo, justo a tiempo de esquivarla, solo para chocar con Harry en cambio.

Harry se tambaleo hacia atrás, pero alcanzo a agarrarse de la pared.

"¡Oh! ¡Lo lamento, jovencito!" chillo, apurándose hacia adelante para sacudir a Harry, aunque no estaba sucio.

"Estoy bien" dijo Harry, esperando que Coral no tomara la acción del hombre como hostil.

"Sanador Smethwyk," dijo la Sra. Longbottom, sin molestarse por su entrada.

El hombre trato de calmarse y lucir presentable bajo su mirada cuando se giro hacia ella.

"¿Si?"

"No es costumbre verlo corriendo en forma tan irresponsable, y además chocar con el amigo de mi nieto, así que espero que pueda explicarse" dijo.

El hombre lucia totalmente avergonzado.

"Me disculpo, señora" dijo. "Tan sólo me dijeron algo y quería—" se detuvo y sus ojos cayeron sobre Harry. "¿Harry Potter?"

Harry se detuvo apenas se suspirar pesadamente.

"Si, es él" sentencio la Sra. Longbottom.

El hombre lucia, repentinamente, diez veces más avergonzado. "Oh, ¡Estoy tan avergonzado! ¡No puedo creer que haya chocado contigo, _tú_, de entre toda la gente!"

"Está bien, señor, realmente. Nadie salió herido" dijo Harry, avergonzado y nervioso por toda la atención que repentinamente estaba obteniendo de la gente en la sala de esperas y el corredor.

"Oh, debes dejarme que te lo compense" continuo el hombre. "¡Te daré un tour! ¡Sí! He oído que está realizando un aprendizaje con mi vieja amiga, Poppy Pomfrey, usando su habilidad del parsel para sanar. ¡Sí! Debe dejarme darle un tour, como mínimo. Puede que incluso le permita algo de práctica. Es lo menos que puedo hacer por usted. Después de todo, Poppy y yo fuimos junto a la universidad, como sabrá, y seria impropio de mi no proveerle de esta oportunidad, a su estudiante" dijo rápidamente, antes de mirar a la Sra. Longbottom, un poco nervioso.

Harry parpadeo mientras Neville trataba de no estar boquiabierto.

"Todo depende del Sr. Potter," sentencio la Sra. Longbottom.

"Realmente me gustaría mucho, señor" dijo Harry. "Tanto como dure, ¿cierto, Sra. Longbottom?"

"Lo es, Sr. Potter. Es agradable ver a un jovencito capaz de hacer algo de sí mismo" dijo.

Los hombros de Neville se cayeron. Harry se forzó a sí mismo a no fruncir el ceño frente a ella, deseando que hubiera una forma de regresárselo por Neville.

"Gracias, Sra. Longbottom," dijo Harry, antes de enfocarse en Neville. "Vamos, Neville, tal vez veamos algunas plantas que sean usadas en tratamientos."

"Algunas veces usamos hierbas y plantas" dijo el sanador excitado, antes de mirar a la Sra. Longbottom. "Ellos estarán seguros conmigo, Sra. Longbottom, si es que no desea acompañarnos, le doy mi palabra."

Ella le dio un breve asentimiento.

"Por favor síganme, comenzaremos en este piso" dijo felizmente.

Sin molestarse en mirar a la Sra. Longbottom, Harry agarro el brazo de Neville y apresurarlo.

"Encuéntrenme en el Salón de Té del quinto piso" dijo mientras se alejaban.

"Sí, Abue" Neville le dijo mientras ella entraba al elevador.

"Formidable mujer, tú Abue" comento el Sanador Smethwyk.

Neville asintió mientras se detenían en una parte del salón con menos tráfico.

"Bueno, este es el sótano, obviamente, y aquí tratamos accidentes de artefactos. Cosas desde accidentes de escoba hasta disparos accidentales de varita y todo entremedio. Tratamos más de tres docenas al día mínimo, aunque la mayoría no son muy serias."

Comenzaron a caminar por los pasillos, mirando a algunos pacientes que eran examinados o curados. Todo parecía estar en buen curso, así que Harry no estuvo sorprendido cuando Smethwyk no le pido que sanara a nadie.

Tomando las escaleras, fueron al primer piso: Heridas Producidas por Criaturas.

"Este es mi piso. Soy el Jefe de esta area, el pabellón Dai Llewellyn. Algunos casos serios llegan aquí, y a menudo son cosas de vida o muerte" dijo oscuramente.

Harry y Neville se mantuvieron juntos, escuchando algunos gemidos desde algunos cuartos. Repentinamente, escucharon una conmoción desde el final del pasillo.

"¡Sanador Smethwyk! ¡Sanador Smethwyk!" una enfermera grito, corriendo desde uno de los cuartos del final del pasillo. "¡Código Lila!"

Con una maldición, el Sanador Smethwyk repentinamente se detuvo y se giro para mirar a Harry y Neville después de mirar hacia el letrero de la puerta a su derecha. "Necesito ocuparme de esto" comento, antes de empujar la puerta y meter la cabeza. "Sr. y Sra. Hovel, sé que esto es una extraña y repentina petición, ¿pero podría pedirle que vigilaran a estos dos niños por mi por un momento? Le daré tratamiento gratis a su hijo por hoy."

"P-por supuesto, Sanador" fue la respuesta.

Smethwyk regreso a Harry y Neville. "Quédense en este cuarto hasta que regrese. No debería demorar mucho."

"Sí, señor" Harry respondió, escuchando la urgencia en la voz del hombre mayor.

Con eso, Harry y Neville fueron gentil, pero rápidamente, dentro del cuarto. La puerta se cerró detrás de ellos.

"Uh, hola," un hombre junto a la cama dijo mientras se levantaba.

Allí había un niño tendido en la cama con un libro sobre su regazo. Había un enorme vendaje alrededor de su brazo. En el otro lado de la cama había una mujer en un coche, arrullando a un bebe.

"Hola," dijo Harry, dando unos pasos al interior.

"Soy el Sr. Jake Hovel. Ella es mi esposa, Mary, nuestro hijo, Andy, e hija, Ann," dijo el hombre, caminando hacia ellos y estirando su mano. Harry la tomo.

"Soy Harry Potter, y este es mi mejor amigo, Neville Longbottom. Uh, lamento interrumpir así" dijo algo incomodo.

"¿Sr. Potter?" pregunto la Sra. Hovel mientras el Sr. Hovel tomaba la mano de Neville. "¿El niño sanador?"

"Bueno, sí, supongo que podría decirse eso" Harry dijo incomodo.

El Sr. Hovel aclaro su garganta. "Perdónenos. He estado alejado mucho tiempo del mundo mágico y ella es una muggle, así que estamos un poco atrasados en los acontecimientos. LA única razón por la que estamos aquí ahora es por lo que le paso a Andy."

"¿Qué fue lo que le paso?" pregunto Harry mientras Andy parpadeaba hacia él y lo miraba con ojos abiertos.

El Sr. Hovel suspiro cansado. "Fue mordido por alguna bestia rabiosa. De hecho, la única razón por la que estamos aquí en vez de un hospital muggle es por que realizo magia accidental. Desapareció a la criatura, junto con la basura que estaba sacando en el momento."

Harry alzo las cejas.

"No pude verlo, pero definitivamente oí su grito y el gran boom que ocasiono con el desvanecimiento que realizo."

"¿Fue muy mala la mordida?" pregunto Harry, siguiendo al Sr. Hovel más cerca de la cama. Neville estaba justo atrás suyo.

Al acercarse a los pies de la cama, con la Sra. Hovel aún arrullando a la pequeña Ann, el cuerpo de Coral se tenso alrededor de su muñeca.

: Harry:

Ella no necesito decir nada más. En el momento en que se había tensado alrededor de su muñeca, él dejo salir su magia para sentir el área alrededor de él para ver que la había hecho sentirse incomoda.

Los ojos de Harry se enfocaron en el niño.

Él se sentía. . . muy parecido a como se sentía el profesor Lupin, pero. . . más suave, débil.

Harry trago, mirando hacia la herida del niño. Si pudiera acercarse lo suficiente para diagnosticarlo, tal vez pudiera obtener una pista sobre porque el niño se sentía peligroso. Y tal vez entonces tendría una pista con Lupin.

"Sr. y Sra. Hovel. . ." comenzó Harry, mirando hacia la madre. "Les importaría sí. . . bueno, ¿tratara de curar su herida? También me podría asegurar de que la mordida de la criatura no haya dejado nada detrás."

"Oh, ¿lo harías?" pregunto, muy aliviada. "Sé que le ha estado causando un terrible dolor. Viene en oleadas."

El chico se enderezo, repentinamente esperanzado mientras ponía el libro a un lado. Parecía tener alrededor de ocho años.

"Un sanador me dijo sobre ti" dijo con suavidad. "Me dijo que salvaste la vida de un niño en la escuela mágica. ¿Es verdad?"

Harry asintió. "Sí. Es cierto."

"Wow. ¿Así que realmente puede arreglar mi brazo?"

"Sí, debería ser capaz" dijo Harry, moviéndose alrededor de la cama mientras el Sr. Hovel le indicaba que se acercara.

"Así que, ¿Qué necesitas que hagamos?" el Sr. Hovel pregunto, bastante abierto a dejar que Harry sanara a su hijo. Él había leído que Harry Potter era un hacedor de milagros y que era capaz de usar las poderosas habilidades sanadoras de la magia del parsel.

"Nada, pero si se ponen nerviosos alrededor de las serpientes, déjenmelo saber ahora" dijo Harry, tratando de no demostrar su sorpresa ante su permisividad de déjalo usar magia de parsel en su hijo.

"¡Las serpientes son asombrosas!" chillo Andy, antes de gemir por haberse apoyado en su brazo malo.

"Bueno, mientras la serpiente no muerda..." la Sra. Hovel dijo intranquila detrás de Harry.

"Oh, no lo hará. Ella es muy gentil" aseguro Harry mientras se levantaba la manga para revelar un poco de la cabeza de Coral.

"Genial," suspiro Andy, mirando a Coral mientras se movía hacia abajo por el brazo y su mano cicatrizada. Andy y su familia notaron la cicatriz, pero no dijeron nada.

"De acuerdo, um, cuando estés listo" dijo el Sr. Hovel, curioso e intrigado.

Harry asintió. "Okay, primero, voy a hacer un rápido escaneo y diagnostico de cualquier otro problema que pudieran haber. Madam Pomfrey dice que siempre mejor estar seguros" dijo Harry, ahora justo al lado de la cama.

"Okay," dijo Andy mientras su padre se sentaba al otro lado de la cama y tomaba su mano derecha, reconfortándolo.

Harry lentamente movió su mano izquierda con Coral para colocarla en el hombro de Andy. Casi lucia como si Coral le estuviera dando un beso al niño en su cuello.

Andy rio. "Hace cosquillas."

Harry sonrió, antes de concentrarse en su tarea. : ¿Qué es lo que está mal?:

Instantáneamente, vio el brazo del niño, terriblemente destrozado y dañado. La carne había sido arrancada y tirada de tal forma que era un milagro que el niño siquiera tuviera esperanza de mantener cualquier cosa debajo de su codo. Harry combatió una nausea, enfocándose en algo más. Había un residuo de magia oscura saturando la herida, y la oscuridad estaba maldiciendo a través de las venas del niño. Enfocándose, Harry permitió a su magia analizarla, para sentir que es lo que era. Era agresiva y salvaje, pero no particularmente maligna, solo salvaje. Peligrosamente salvaje.

Un pulso repentinamente bombeo en los oídos de Harry, como si la oscuridad fuera una cosa viviente. La visión de Harry con una explosión de gris, el sonido en sus oídos mutando en un largo y fuerte aullido, mucho más profundo y fuerte que el de ningún lobo.

: Hombre Lobo: siseo Coral.

Y Harry, repentinamente, comprendió. Era por eso que este niño y Lupin se sentían peligrosos. Ellos eran hombres lobos.

: ¿Qué deberíamos hacer? ¿Qué _podemos_ hacer?: Harry le pregunto a Coral, ignorando los susurros de asombro de los Hovel's al oírlo hablar en lengua de parsel.

: Aún no ha tomado control del niño. Tal vez podamos derrotarla:

: ¿Derrotarla? ¿Cómo?:

: Bueno, es una maldición, así que...:

: Podríamos hacer lo que dice el libro sobre cómo manejar maldiciones. Disolverla: respondió Harry.

: Sí, aunque no sabemos a dónde la magia residual ira o que hará. Por supuesto, ya no será una maldición, pero la magia quedara allí: advirtió Coral. : La Magia no puede crearse o destruirse:

: Bueno, no podemos dejar a este niño como esta: comento Harry.

: Estoy de acuerdo:

"¿Sr. Potter?" el Sr. Hovel pregunto inseguro. "¿Sucede algo?"

Harry trago, mirando a los ojos azules del hombre. "¿Sabe que fue lo que lo mordió?"

El Sr. Hovel se coloco muy rígido. "Los sanadores no lo saben aún, todavía estamos esperando por los resultados. Deberían tenerlos pronto, en todo caso."

Harry cerró sus ojos, recordando los pedazos de información que había leído sobre hombres lobos. Eran temidos en la sociedad, odiados y despreciados. No era una vida agradable. Un hombre lobo no podía casarse, no podían poseer propiedades y rara vez podían obtener un trabajo.

Y ahora este niño tendría que enfrentarse a eso – eso es, si Harry no lo evitaba.

"Sé que fue lo que lo mordió, pero creo que puedo manejarlo y curarlo. Si me deja intentarlo" comento Harry.

"¿Qué? ¿Qué es lo que pasa con mi hijo? ¿Qué lo mordió?" la Sra. Hovel lloraba, mientras trataba de mantener su voz en un bajo volumen para así no espantar a la bebe.

"Fue un hombre lobo, ¿cierto?" susurro Andy.

Harry giro su rostro para ver su cara y mirarlo a los ojos. "Sí."

Bueno, cualquier compostura que la madre hubiera tenido salió volando por la ventana, y la bebe pronto siguió los chillidos de su madre.

"¡_Silencio_!" bramo el Sr. Hovel, silenciando a su esposa e hija con una mirada firme, pero lamentando el exabrupto, mientras cruzaba al otro lado de la cama y agarraba el brazo derecho de Harry con firmeza. "Hágalo, Sr. Potter. Haga lo que crea que pueda ayudar a mi hijo. Hágalo ahora."

El corazón de Harry estaba en su garganta mientras miraba en los desesperados ojos del temeroso padre.

¿Habría su padre lucido tan desesperado cuando Voldemort apareció en su casa? ¿Había sido así de tajante en sus palabras a su mamá? ¿Habría tomado su brazo así de fuerte para sacarla del cuarto?

Harry trago con fuerza mientras miraba hacia Neville quien ahora estaba blanco como una sabana.

"Avísame si alguien viene, Neville, y no los dejes pasar" dijo aventurándose, sin estar seguro de que podía pasar durante su intento y no tenía ni una pista sobre que haría o a donde iría la magia de la maldición si es que lograba disolverla. "Sra. Hovel, tome a su hija y quédese más atrás. Sr. Hovel—"

"Nadie lo interrumpirá, Sr. Potter" comento, ya instalado junto a Neville en la puerta. "Me quedare aquí."

Harry asintió, antes de darles la espalda a todos ellos.

: Creo que deberíamos curar la herida primero: dijo Harry a Coral.

: Sí:

"De acuerdo, Andy, voy a necesitar sacarte el vendaje para que pueda sanar tu brazo antes de encargarme del otro problema. Ahora voy a anestesiarte" dijo Harry, decidiendo que era mejor decir lo que haría antes de hacerlo.

"Okay," Andy dijo tragando fuerte.

"Puedes cerrar tus ojos si lo deseas" sugirió Harry, aunque los ojos del niño permanecieron fijos en Coral y las manos de Harry.

: Nervios, duerman: susurro, pasando su brazo izquierdo sobre el brazo vendado del niño.

El niño suspiro en sorpresa, antes de relajarse, claramente más cómodo de lo que estaba antes.

Lentamente, Harry comenzó a deshacer el vendaje, desenrollándolo poco a poco.

"No es una herida bonita" comento Harry, ahora no solo hablando directo con Andy, sino con todos en el cuarto. "Pueden cerrar los ojos o mirar otra cosa en cualquier todo el tiempo."

Removió lo último de la tela. Estaba manchada con aceites y sangre y olía un poco a algún material de cera acida. Dejándola a un lado, la herida ahora estaba completamente expuesta. Lucia justo como Harry había visto. Lucia como si un animal salvaje la hubiera agarrado y dedicado a sacudir su cabeza tan fuerte como pudiera en todas direcciones, agravando la herida.

"Realmente me agarro, ¿huh?" murmuro Andy.

"Lo hizo" dijo Harry, colocando con cuidado el brazo del niño a la altura adecuada usando su mano derecha, mientras que traía la izquierda con Coral sobre la herida. "De acuerdo, ¿listo?" pregunto, mirando al chico.

"Listo" dijo Andy.

: Rasgaduras y lágrimas, cúrense; herida, sanate: comento Harry, moviendo su magia alrededor de la de Andy y usando ambas como combustible para sanar la herida.

Vieron como el musculo se recomponía y los tejidos alrededor regresaban a su lugar mientras la hinchazón desaparecía alrededor de la herida. La piel desgarrada se suavizo y estiro sobre la recientemente curada carne, hasta que finalmente se encontró con la piel sana al otro lado. Y allí, borrosa, sobre la horrenda herida, había una larga, y apenas visible cicatriz. Se extendía desde la muñeca del niño hasta su codo, curvándose en la parte superior de su antebrazo.

Harry frunció el ceño.

: Es una cicatriz de una maldición, Harry; esto es lo mejor que podemos hacer: Coral comento mientras Harry cancelaba la anestesia.

"Es una cicatriz de una maldición. Olvide que no puedo removerlas" dijo Harry con una suave sonrisa, brevemente tocando su frente donde su propia cicatriz maldita estaba.

"Está bien, es una cicatriz asombrosa" dijo Andy, bastante contento. "¡Nadie en la escuela será capaz de superarla!"

Harry sonrió, antes de colocarse serio, parte de él preguntándose donde estaba el Sanador Smethwyk. Podía regresar en cualquier momento, y quién sabe si le permitiría hacer esto. Tenía que hacer esto, ahora.

Harry se subió a la cama, y se arrodillo a un lado de Andy.

: Creo que sería mejor si pones tu mano derecha en su pecho y tu mano izquierda conmigo en su frente, tu palma justo arriba de su nariz:

: El tercer ojo, cierto: asintió Harry. "Okay Andy, tiéndete completamente en tu espalda para mí."

Andy lo hizo sin cuestionarlo mientras miraba a su padre quien le dio un asentimiento de coraje. Su madre estaba arrullando a su hermana, sus labios blancos con preocupación, de lo mucho que los estaba apretando, lagrimas en sus ojos.

Haciendo como Coral había sugerido, Harry se posiciono a un lado de Andy, inclinándose sobre él y colocando una mano en su corazón y la otra en su frente.

"Quiero que te relajes. Necesito a tu magia tan quieta y tranquila como sea posible porque voy a manipularla con la mía para destruir la maldición. ¿Puedes estar tranquilo para mí?" pregunto Harry.

Andy asintió bajo su mano izquierda mientras cerraba los ojos.

"No dejen que nadie se acerque a esta cama" dijo Harry, sin querer ninguna interrupción o distracción.

: ¿Lista, Coral?:

: Lista:

Harry inhalo, reuniendo su magia en su centro como había practicado docenas de veces antes en la enfermería bajo la atenta mirada de Pomfrey. La dejo agitarse, lentamente dejándola moverse hacia sus manos y luego la dirigía para tomar control de la magia de Andy una vez más.

: Maldición, Aléjate: dijo firmemente mientras mandaba un pulso de su magia y la introducía en Andy para combatir la maldición.

Los ojos de Harry estaban muy abiertos, mirando a la cara del niño, mientras hacía contacto con la maldición, sintiéndola latir en la sangre del niño. Sin vacilar, su magia rodeo cada parte de la maldición, rodeándola con grueso poder y propósito.

Harry sintió tensarse a Andy, pero lo sostuvo, repentinamente sintiendo la maldición sucumbir ante su magia. Exhalando, Harry lentamente comenzó a retirar su magia después de un largo momento, sin sentir ningún rastro de la maldición detrás.

: Alto: dijo Coral, y Harry rápidamente vio porque.

LA magia que había quedado de la maldición estaba allí, burbujeando en el centro del niño, amenazando con desbordarse e inundar el centro mágico del niño. Harry rápidamente hizo la única cosa que pudo pensar y trago la masa con su magia.

: Calma... calma...: susurro Harry una y otra vez, hasta que finalmente...

Resulto.

"¡Harry!" chillo Neville.

Su visión brillo con blanco, y supo que no estaba más en la cama. Aunque, donde estaba exactamente, no tenía idea.

Lo siguiente que supo Harry, era el hecho de que estaba, cual largo tendido sobre el frio suelo del hospital.

"Harry, ¿estas bien?" pregunto Neville, arrodillándose a su lado con la Sra. Hovel inclinándose sobre él, luciendo sumamente preocupada.

: ¿Coral?: susurro Harry.

: Creo que estas bien, Harry, aunque la magia sobrante de la maldición fue absorbida por ti y por el niño:

: ¿Estas bien?:

: Sí, gracias:

"Estoy bien" dijo finalmente Harry, sentándose, justo cuando la puerta del cuarto fue casi derribada.

"¿Cuál es la idea de cerrar la puerta?" pregunto acaloradamente el Sanador Smethwyk, sus ojos ardiendo.

"Esa fue mi idea, Sanador Smethwyk," comento el Sr. Hovel, poniéndose entre él y el resto del cuarto.

El Sanador Smethwyk, a quien se le habían unido ahora tres otros sanadores, rápidamente miro alrededor del cuarto, tratando de entender lo que estaba pasando.

"¿Por qué?" pregunto Smethwyk, entrando al cuarto mientras el Sr. Hovel retrocedía para unirse con su esposa e hija en el lado izquierdo del cuarto.

"Él me sano, ¡mire!" exclamo Andy, parado en su cama y moviendo su sanado brazo con orgullo, sin importarle la delgada ropa de hospital que estaba usando.

Los sanadores se quedaron sin aliento, antes de correr hacia adelante.

"¿Cómo es esto posible?" pregunto uno, agarrando el brazo del niño y apuntando a la larga cicatriz.

"Pero _esto _había tenido conflictos con nuestros hechizos de sanación" comento otro.

"¡Es un milagro!"

"¿Cómo te sientes?" Smethwyk le pregunto a Andy.

"¡Bien! Pero tengo hambre. Mamá, ¿puedo tener pastel?" respondió.

Harry y Neville se movieron tan lejos, como pudieron de moved los confundidos sanadores, deteniéndose junto al Sr. Hovel. Harry sintió al hombre colocar una mano en su hombro mientras Andy se las arreglaba para atravesar todo el ruido y apuntar firmemente hacia Harry.

"¡Ya les dije! ¡Harry lo hizo!"

Con eso, todos se callaron y giraron a ver a quien Andy estaba apuntando.

Harry trago.

"¿Es verdad, Sr. Potter?" pregunto lentamente el Sanador Smethwyk.

"S-Sí, señor" respondió.

Todos estaban completamente quietos, mirándolo. Coral escogió ese momento para salir de su manga.

Una enfermera detrás de Smethwyk chillo levemente, mientras otra le ponía una mano calmante en el hombro.

"Es su familiar. Es lo que lo ayuda a realizar su magia de parsel" el sanador más viejo dijo tranquilamente. "Lo leí en 'El Profeta'."

"¿Y qué fue lo que hizo exactamente?" Smethwyk pregunto a Harry.

"Sane su brazo y me deshice de la maldición antes de que pudiera tomar control por completo de su cuerpo" dijo Harry.

"¿Maldición?"

Harry se enderezo, sin gustarle las miradas que algunos de los sanadores le estaban dando ahora.

"La criatura que lo mordió" comenzó Harry, sólo para lentamente mirar al Sr. Hovel, cuya mano aun estaba en su hombro.

"El Sr. Potter se ofreció a intentar curar la herida de mi hijo. Antes de hacerlo dijo que revisaría por otras cosas. Nos dijo que encontró una maldición, y que era por la mordida, pero que estaba seguro de que podría removerla si le dejábamos intentarlo. Lo dejamos" el Sr. Hovel resumió brevemente.

Smethwyk ahora lo estaba mirando, notablemente nervioso ahora, hacia Harry. Con esa mirada, Harry supo que Smethwyk sabía. Él sabía que Andy había sido mordido por un hombre lobo.

"¿Crees que te deshiciste de la maldición?" Smethwyk pregunto sin aliento, escogiendo no identificar la maldición.

"Sé que lo hice. La maldición han sido completamente disuelta y —" Harry sintió a Coral apretar su agarre en el, causando que pensara cuidadosamente que era lo que iba a decir. Rápidamente aclaro su garganta. "Y estoy seguro de que Andy está perfectamente ahora."

Él había decidido mantener el hecho de que él y Andy habían absorbido la magia sobrante con su propia magia. Liberar ese pedazo de información no ayudaría a nadie.

La Sra. Hovel soltó un llanto de gratitud antes de girarse hacia Harry y darle un abrazo, su hija entremedio de ambos todo el tiempo.

"¡Gracias, Sr. Potter, muchas gracias!" lloraba, apretándolo contra ella.

Después de un momento, el Sr. Hovel la alejo del niño, por lo cual Harry estaba agradecido. Coral estaba divertida.

Repentinamente, el Sanador Smethwyk estaba directamente frente a Harry. "Sr. Potter, no sé cómo se las arreglo para sanar el brazo de Andy con esa maldición, pero créame cuando le digo que lo que hizo ha sido muy importante para esta familia. Hubiera tomado varias semanas para que estuviera completamente sanado, y hubiera sido solamente gracias a la luna llena, lo cual no es exactamente una bendición para aquellos que portan esta cura."

"Él no es un hombre lobo" dijo Harry con firmeza. "No más."

Smethwyk y los otros sanadores lo miraban con escepticismos.

"si no me creen, hagan de nuevo las pruebas, pero se los digo, él no es un hombre lobo" repitió Harry.

"Eso no es posible" comento Smethwyk.

"Lo es. Yo lo hice."

"Hagan de nuevo las pruebas" dijo el Sr. Hovel "Hagan las pruebas en mi hijo de nuevo."

Smethwyk se giro hacia el papa de Andy. "Muy bien."

**O o O o O**

Severus entro al Gran Comedor, una parte de él, de hecho, esperando las fiestas. Había sido mucho tiempo desde que había sido capaz de disfrutar una Navidad, una sin guerra y el miedo constante de la muerte en cada esquina.

Pero no todo estaba bien. Y Severus fue recordado de este hecho cuando fue a la oficina del Director unos días antes de que empezara el receso de las fiestas.

Albus le dijo que había algo en el bosque atacando los unicornios. Hasta ahora, uno había sido asesinado y vaciado de su sangre. En no muchas palabras, Dumbledore admitió creer que era Voldemort. Junto con esa admisión, Severus también aprendió que Dumbledore se había enfrentado con algo en el bosque alrededor del mismo tiempo que el unicornio había sido encontrado por Hagrid.

La batalla había sido corta, y el ser había huido rápidamente, pero antes de destruir el claro donde Dumbledore había estado buscando.

_"__Estoy seguro de lo que sea que enfrente es lo que está dañando a los unicornios, Severus. Y déjame decirte, si es lo que tememos, ha ganado fuerza rápidamente, y eso es preocupante" le dijo Dumbledore, cuidadosamente envolviendo su mano herida con un pañuelo blanco._

Severus aún estaba asombrado de que el anciano hubiera salido con solo una herida. No mucho después de que le dijeran lo que paso, fue a investigar el área. Encontró el claro totalmente carbonizado y oscurecido, los arboles completamente desintegrados en los 15 metros del diámetro del área. Parado en el borde, Severus se había quedado mudo.

Él sabía quien había hecho esto, y no había sido Voldemort, o, al menos, no _solamente él_.

El hechizo preferido de Peter Pettigrew era una variante del _Bombarda_. Un hechizo cuyos remanentes lucían exactamente como lo que había encontrado en el Bosque Prohibido.

Peter estaba en el bosque, trabajando con el Señor Oscuro.

"¿Todo bien, profesor Snape?" Hagrid le pregunto mientras se aproximaba a la mesa de los profesores.

"Sí, Hagrid; buenos días" dijo Severus formal, tomando asiento entre él y el profesor Flitwick.

Hagrid sonrió feliz.

Había pocos estudiantes en el Gran Comedor, que se quedaron por las fiestas, los Weasley incluidos.

Severus bajo la vista hacia la casi vacía mesa de Gryffindor para encontrar a los chicos Weasley allí. Ron parecía haberse adaptado bien a la vida en la escuela, aunque aun se quejaba sobre haber perdido a su rata. Los gemelos eran ellos mismos, tramando bromas inofensivas. Y Percy seguía, bueno, Percy.

Con un breve suspiro, Severus puso sus futuras muertes lejos de su mente y se concentro en su desayuno mientras el correo matutino era entregado por las lechuzas. Tomo su diario y lo dejo doblado a un lado de su desayuno. Lo podía leer después.

"¡Oh! ¡Sr. Potter, Voy a ahorcarlo!" rugió repentinamente Pomfrey desde el final de la mesa.

Todos en el Gran Comedor se giraron y miraron.

Allí, con humo prácticamente saliéndole de las orejas, estaba Madam Pomfrey, reclamando mientras miraba la página principal de 'El Profeta', murmurando bajo su aliento mientras leía.

Con un extraño sentimiento en su estomago, Severus rápidamente agarro su periódico y lo abrió.

"Oh, Merlín Bendito," Flitwick suspiro a su lado mientras veía el periódico de Severus para leer el artículo de la primera plana.

El agarre de Severus se tenso, observando las palabras plasmadas por la primera página entera del periódico.

**¡****HARRY POTTER SANA A UN NIÑO DE LICANTROPIA EN SAN MUNGO'S —LOS SANADORES LO CONFIRMAN!**

Y debajo de esas palabras había una fotografía del niño curado, Andy, parado bien derecho en su pijama de hospital y sosteniendo su brazo cicatrizado hacia la cámara con su familia parada detrás de él.

Severus tan solo podía mirar. ¿Cómo era esto posible? En el futuro nunca había hecho esto. Aunque claro... nunca lo había intentado.

"Oh mi…" Dumbledore dijo casi sin voz, elevando su propia copia mientras sus cejas se levantaban.

**O o O o O**

**Gracias por sus reviews a**: RadioactiveShed, anny02, satorichiva, Kuree06. Y a la autora Blueowl quien paso a dejar un saludo :D


	12. Festividades y Regalos

"**Para Cambiar y Formar"**

**("To Change & Shape")**

Severus Snape x Harry Potter

Autor original: Blueowl

Traductora: Eowynd

Notas de traductora:

1) la autora en ingles utiliza ciertos términos como: parselmouth, parselmagic y parseltongue, que serian en orden, boca de parsel (alguien que habla parsel), magia de parsel y lengua de parsel (idioma de las serpientes). Así que en el fic Harry es un parselmouth, es decir habla parseltongue y practicara más adelante parselmagic.

2) Este fic cae en la categoría de Father/Mentor (Padre/Mentor), es decir, los fanfics donde Snape adopta a Harry sea como hijo o sea como aprendiz, por lo tanto no habrá Yaoi ni nada en el estilo entre ambos.

3) Todos los (*) que vean tienen explicaciones al final de cada capítulo por parte de la traductora

_4) Todo lo que está en cursiva son pensamientos o recuerdos_

5) todo lo que este entre : :, como :este ejemplo: es referido a que se está hablando en parsel, así que casi siempre es entre Coral y Harry

**OOoOoOoOoOo**

**Preguntas al Respecto:**

_Horcruxes_: Un recordatorio amistoso, no hay horcruxes en esta historia. He decidido omitir su existencia, i tampoco una cacería por ellos. He leído muchas cacerías y no me interesa escribir otra

Como _Voldemort ha sobrevivido sin los Horcruxes_: En el canon, se ha establecido varias veces que Voldemort ha ido pasando por muchas peligrosas y oscuras transformaciones mágicas. Voy a decir que fue uno de estos rituales, la causa de que no puede morir- lo cual detallare más adelante.

_Como Snape Entro al 4 de Privet Drive_: Las barreras de sangre, protegen a Harry de amenazas mágicas. Como la meta de Severus era ayudar a Harry, las barreras lo dejaron entrar.

**Parte 12: Festividades y Regalos**

El resto de la semana antes del 23 de Diciembre paso bastante rápido para Harry y Neville. Protegidos dentro de la mansión Longbottom, Harry y Neville eran libres de relajarse y disfrutar su tiempo lejos del resto del mundo, bueno, por la mayor parte.

La Sra. Longbottom no había estado muy complacida con los eventos que resultaron en la necesidad de abandonar el hospital mas temprano esa semana. Aunque no podía decir que no estaba impresionada con lo que había ocurrido, no le gustaba la atención que había generado. Abandonar el hospital había sido todo un asunto. No mucho después de que los sanadores que entraron al cuarto encontraron a Andy sanado, lo que había sucedido pronto se extendió por todo el hospital. Para cuando había llegado al quinto piso, donde ella se encontraba, la gente andaba diciendo que Harry Potter iba cuarto por cuarto, sanando gente de cada herida, enfermedad y malestar imaginable.

Este rumor, por supuesto, era incorrecto; aunque para cuando ella había llegado al primer piso donde Harry y Neville estaban, Harry estaba yendo alrededor de cuartos _cercanos _para sanar heridas 'simples' bajo la atenta y curiosa mirada de los sanadores. Era asombroso. Ni siquiera Augusta Longbottom podía decir lo contrario.

Fue tan sólo cuando los pacientes de otros pisos comenzaron a intentar llegar hasta Harry que la Sra. Longbottom decidió que era hora para que ellos se fueran, sin argumentos. Y así, se fueron desde la chimenea en la oficina del sanador Smethwyk.

La Sra. Longbottom no retomo el tema de lo que había sucedido en el hospital con Harry o Neville cuando regresaron a la mansión. Por lo que a ella concernía, al parecer, el asunto entero estaba en el pasado y debía ser dejado allí. No quería tener que lidiar con eso, así que lo dejo ser.

Ambos, Harry y Neville, estaban agradecidos por su silencio en el asunto, aunque el periódico de la mañana siguiente los había dejado con un poco de shock. El publico estaba como loco ahora sobre Harry Potter, más que nunca antes. Cada día, había un artículo, sobre él, o especulando sobre que haría la comunidad de hombres lobos a la luz de este suceso, o si el Sr. Potter se ofrecería a curar otros hombres lobos, o si podía curar todo lo demás. Todo era muy irreal. La Gente, de acuerdo al 'Profeta', estaba mandando cartas a San Mungos, buscando a Harry Potter para sanarlos. Y esto era solo a unos pocos días después de curar a Andy.

Una parte de Harry estaba esperando a que la gente comenzara a aparecerse por la mansión o que llegaran cientos de cartas, pero eso, gracias al cielo, no había pasado.

"¿Así que el profesor Snape te va a recoger al medio día y te llevara al callejón Diagon?" pregunto Neville a Harry mientras entraban a la librería.

Ellos habían estado leyendo todo lo que podían sobre nervios y cerebros, tratando de aprender más sobre ellos y que podía hacerse para repararlos. Hasta ahora, no habían encontrado mucho, pero tan solo habían pasado unos días.

"Sí, necesito algunas túnicas formales" respondió Harry.

Neville asintió. "Es una lástima que no te queden las mías. El callejón Diagon en época de Navidad puede ser multitudinario."

Harry suspiro. "Sí, realmente no me importan las multitudes. Pero el profesor Snape estará conmigo" dijo con confianza.

Neville sonrió. "Nadie te molestara mientras estés con él."

"No." Harry sonrió.

**O o O o O**

"Albus, debo hablar con él" dijo Fudge, hablando con Dumbledore desde la chimenea.

Había llamado al Director apenas hace media hora, desesperado por ayuda.

"Creo que la Sra. Longbottom ha dejado en claro que el Sr. Potter no será molestado mientras este bajo su cuidado" comento Dumbledore.

Fudge suspiro. "Sí, pero no lo entiendes. Representantes de otros países están llegando a San Mungos para verificar los reportes. ¡Sera sólo cuestión de tiempo antes de que comiencen a pedir audiencia con el chico en persona!"

"Cornelius, no sabemos si el caso de Andy Hovel es único o no. Hay muchas cosas que considerar aquí. Sí, el Sr. Potter sano al joven Hovel, pero eso no significa que el pueda sanar a todos los infectados con Licantropía. Tal vez pueda sanar solo a los recientemente mordidos."

"Bueno, eso es de lo que quiero hablar con el Sr. Potter para que podamos arreglar una cita para determinar el límite de sus habilidades. Ya he recibido cartas de otros líderes políticos de otros países, preguntándome que hemos sido capaces de determinar exactamente. No puedo dejar sus preguntas sin respuestas, Albus!"

Dumbledore acaricio su barba. "Vas a asistir a la Fiesta de Navidad de los Malfoy, ¿cierto?"

Los ojos de Fudge se abrieron. "Oh, había olvidado que el niño iría..."

"Allí lo tienes. Estoy seguro que nadie se ofenderá si hablas con él por unos pocos minutos, y estoy seguro que el Sr. Potter estará dispuesto a escucharlo."

"Gracias, Albus. Debo ir a prepararme. ¡Necesito mostrarle al Sr. Potter cuanto lo necesitamos!"

La cara de Dumbledore se torno seria de repente. "Cornelius."

Fudge se quedo quito, su cara en llamas en la chimenea mirando al Director, tomado por sorpresa por el cambio de tono.

"El Sr. Potter tan sólo tiene once años. Si llego a sospechar de siquiera un intento de manipulación, no estaré feliz. Sí, el Sr. Potter debe saber lo que su sanación del joven Hovel ha acarreado, pero no te permitiré que lo conviertas en alguna clase de premio para presumirlo frente a las otras naciones. ¿Entendido?"

"Sí, director, lo entiendo" dijo Fudge tragando con fuerza.

"Bien" dijo Dumbledore, su voz nuevamente ligera. "Me alegra que hayamos tenido esta conversación."

Fudge asintió antes de despedirse con un 'buen día' y terminar la llamada vía flu.

Dumbledore suspiro, antes de levantarse y alejarse desde la chimenea.

"Estaré con el Sr. Potter cuando el ministro hable con él" comento Severus, saliendo desde una esquina.

"Lo sé, esa es la única razón por la que le recordé a Cornelius de su oportunidad en la fiesta."

El maestro de pociones asintió.

"Espero que Harry sea capaz de adaptarse a su creciente fama. Ya no es solamente El-Chico-Que-Vivió ahora" comento suavemente Dumbledore.

"Creo que el Sr. Potter podrá aceptarlo, pero admito que no estoy ansioso de llevarlo al callejón Diagon" dijo Severus. "De todos modos, concuerdo contigo en el punto que estableciste antes. No podemos esconder al Sr. Potter del mundo. El hacerlo solo lo haría peor, añadiendo el misterio sobre todo lo demás."

"Sí, puede que no nos guste, pero no hay mucho que podamos hacer sobre eso" dijo Dumbledore.

**O o O o O**

Severus se apareció cerca del borde de la nevada propiedad en sus túnicas formales.

Desde que él y el resto del personal en el comedor había recibido un buen shock al leer el periódico hace unas pocas mañanas atrás, las cosas se habían vuelto algo…. familiares.

Era como los días después de Halloween en 1981, cuando el mundo mágico había descubierto que Harry Potter había logrado de alguna manera destruir al Señor Oscuro sin dejar rastro. Justo como entonces, personas por todos lados estaban hablando sobre el niño, susurrando en las esquinas, hablando sobre él en las comidas, e incluyéndolo en historias para ir a dormir. Una vez más, Harry Potter había capturado la imaginación del público.

Severus sólo podía esperar que él pudiera ir por el callejón Diagon sin que nade corriera a pedirle un autógrafo o algo.

Severus sacudió su cabeza mientras llegaba a la puerta de entrada de la mansión de los Longbottom y llamaba.

"Buenas tardes, Profesor Snape. El Sr. Potter está listo para irse con usted" la Sra. Longbottom comento, abriendo la puerta.

"Gracias, Sra. Longbottom," dijo Severus con un breve asentimiento de su cabeza. "Regresara antes de la media noche. Si no es así, avise de inmediato al Director."

"Por supuesto" respondió.

"Vamos, Sr. Potter," dijo el Profesor Snape, viendo a Neville moviendo su mano en señal de despedida hacia Harry desde la entrada mientras Harry se apresuraba hacia su lado. "primero el callejón Diagon. Manténgase cerca de mi todo el tiempo."

"sí, señor."

Con Harry a su lado, se giro y comenzó a caminar de regreso por el sendero, lejos de la mansión y lejos del límite de las barreras. Escucho a la Sra. Longbottom cerrar la puerta.

"Iremos a Madam Malkin's Túnicas para todas las Ocasiones" dijo Severus, el frio de la mañana haciendo su aliento visible.

"Sí, señor."

Severus bajo la vista hacia Harry. "Su trabajo en San Mungo ha llamado la atención, aunque Madam Pomfrey no estaba exactamente contenta con enterarse por el periódico."

Harry levanto la vista hacia él un poco preocupado. "¿Qué tan molesta estaba?"

"Oh, Creo que sus palabras exactas fueron, 'Sr. Potter, Debería ahorcarlo'."

"Bastante molesta entonces" murmuro Harry.

"Sr. Potter, no le voy a decir que lo que hizo estuvo mal, porque no lo es, pero si fue peligroso. ¿Qué tal si no hubiera sido capaz de remover las maldición? ¿Qué tal si se hubiera esparcido en usted? ¿Qué tal si algo hubiera salido mal y el niño hubiera sufrido por eso?" pregunto el Profesor Snape seriamente.

Harry suspiro. "No podía _no intentarlo_. ¿Usted podría? Si pudiera usar la magia de parsel, ¿podría haber sido capaz de no hacer nada si supiera que _podría ser capaz_ de ayudar?"

La expresión de Severus se suavizo. "No. Pero quiero que recuerde, no todo siempre saldrá tan bien como esto ha salido. Las cosas _pueden salir mal_."

Harry asintió, mordiendo su labio inferior. "Lo entiendo, señor."

"No estoy tratando de desanimarlo, Sr. Potter, tan sólo quiero que sea cuidadoso cuando intente cosas que nunca antes ha intentado. Pero también quiero que sepa que estoy muy contento con su desarrollo. Admito que ha superado mis expectativas. Cuando le di 'El Arte del Parsel', nunca imagine que estaría curando a un niño de licantropía unos pocos meses después."

Harry se sonrojo. "Realmente no es para tanto. Tan solo hice lo que pude para ayudar a Andy."

"Curo su licantropía, Sr. Potter. Es _algo realmente grande_. Sé que encontrara esto difícil de creer, pero se ha creído, por siglos, que era imposible una cura para la licantropía. De hecho, en muchos libros, está establecido como una verdad" le informo Severus.

"No creo que la gente debería decir esas cosas, cuando la 'imposibilidad' podría ayudar a alguien."

"Es una linda visión de tener, pero muchos dirían que irrealista" dijo Severus mientras continuaban su camino en la nieve, dejando huellas de pisadas en la propiedad de los Longbottom.

"Tal vez, pero si nadie fuera contra las dudas de las personas, nunca llegaríamos a ningún lado, ¿verdad? No creo que nada sea imposible — nada que valga la pena al menos."

Severus sonrió suavemente, recordando palabras similares que había tenido con Harry en el futuro. "Esta en lo cierto, Sr. Potter. Lo que me recuerda, su curación del joven Hovel ha creado una gran conmoción. No se sorprenda si se le acerca un hombre llamado Cornelius Fudge."

"¿El Ministro de Magia?" pregunto Harry, curioso.

"Sí."

"No le agrada mucho, ¿cierto, señor?" pregunto Harry con cuidado.

"No es un mal hombre, pero puede ser bastante tonto y cobarde. También parece estar bastante determinado en hablar con usted. Si no hubiera sido por la señora Longbottom, ya lo habría hecho."

Las cejas de Harry se elevaron ante eso.

"Tenga cuidado con lo que acceda cuando hable con él. No está por arriba de usar a las personas para obtener lo que quiere. Es mucho como Lucius en ese aspecto."

"¿Cómo el Sr. Malfoy?" pregunto Harry.

"Si, mucho como, pero no es ni remotamente tan astuto, gracias a Merlín. De todos modos eso no le ha impedido llegar a donde está. Así que tenga cuidado."

"Okay, lo tendré" dijo Harry mientras se detenían. "¿vamos a aparecernos?"

"Sí. Vamos a aparecernos en el callejón Diagon. Una vez que hayamos terminado allí, nos iremos por el Caldero Chorreante, y tomaremos el Bus Nocturno hacia la Mansión Malfoy."

"¿El Bus nocturno?"

"quiero que experimente todos los medios de transportación de los magos. Creo que es un conocimiento necesario que debería ser aprendido cuanto antes" dijo mientras se acercaba más a Harry y le ofrecía su brazo para aparecerse. Harry se aferro y se desvanecieron con un, casi silencioso, crack.

Se aparecieron cerca del mismo lugar en que la Sra. Longbottom los había llevado a él y Neville.

Severus rápidamente puso una mano en el hombro de Harry, manteniéndolo cerca mientras comenzaba a dirigirse hacia Madam Malkin's.

El lugar estaba atestado de gente, y Harry supuso correctamente que era porque todos estaban haciendo compras de último minuto. Y así, como todos estaban enfocados en obtener regalos para la familia, no le prestaron atención alguna a Harry, quien estaba pasando entre ellos con su cabeza baja al lado del profesor de túnicas oscuras.

Entrando a la tienda de túnicas, la cual no estaba extremadamente llena, Severus lo condujo a la parte de atrás de la tienda.

"¿Puedo ayudarlo, Profesor?" pregunto Madam Malkin, al verlos entrar y dirigirse rápidamente a la parte más aislada de su tienda.

"Sí" dijo Severus, colocándose detrás de Harry y colocando amabas manos sobre los hombros del niño. "Este jovencito necesita túnicas formales y zapatos. ¿Confió en que pueda ser medido y terminado en unas pocas horas?"

"Por supuesto," dijo, adelantándose y sacando su cinta de medir, mirando a la frente de Harry, pero manteniéndose profesional. "Así que, ¿algún color?"

Cerca de una hora y media después, Harry tenía un nuevo set de túnicas formales. Debajo de las túnicas totalmente oscuras, había un chaleco verde bosque oscuro con brocado amarillo dorado alrededor de los bordes. El brocado amarillo dorado también fue añadido al borde de sus túnicas, y lucia muy fino. Con sus ojos verde esmeralda, Harry acepto que se veía muy bien, incluso formidable.

: Harry, ¿puedo hacer una petición?: pregunto Coral mientras Madam Malkin hacia algunos ajustes finales a las túnicas de Harry.

: Seguro:

: Me enfrió rápidamente en este clima cuando me alejo de ti. Hay alguna manera de que yo pudiera. . . tal vez. . .:

Harry sonrió antes de mirar alrededor. No había nadie al alcance de lo que iba a decir o que le importara.

"Um, Madam Malkin, ¿puedo hacer una petición extraña?"

"Ciertamente, jovencito" dijo. Habiendo notado que el Profesor Snape no quería llamar la atención de la gente a donde estaban, ella no uso el nombre del Sr. Potter.

"Um, ¿podría hacer un tubo de ropa estrecho que combine con estas ropas? Es para. . . ." Harry levanto su manga para revelar la cabeza de Coral.

Malkin le dio una pequeña sonrisa, ya habiéndola visto antes y tomándole aprecio a la amigable serpiente. "Por supuesto. Tan sólo debería tomarme diez minutos para coserla. ¿Seda o Algodón?"

: Oooh, seda: respondió Coral.

"Seda, por favor."

Malkin asintió y rápidamente se puso a trabajar en eso cuando termino con el último arreglo.

Quince minutos después, ambos, Harry y Coral estuvieron listos para la fiesta. Harry también compro un lindo par de guantes de cuero negro para darle al Sr. Malfoy con una _**M**_ tallada en los botones como un simple, pero perfecto regalo de fiesta. El Profesor Snape lo había sugerido, ya que sabía que era la clase de regalos que a Lucius le gustaba recibir. La M tallada fue idea de Harry.

"Gracias, Madam," dijo Severus con una leve inclinación de su cabeza mientras Harry le pagaba.

Harry vestía sus túnicas formales, y las viejas estaban en su bolsillo, reducidas, mientras Coral tenía su pequeño 'sweater' puesto. Estaba hechizado para que se ajustara a su tamaño durante el tiempo, y cuando hubiera una gran caída de temperatura alrededor de ella, el sweater se calentaría, compensando la diferencia de temperatura. La seda estaba cosida en una cierta forma que le permitía libertad de movimiento. No la cubria completamente, pero lo suficiente para evitar que se congelara cuando estuviera lejos de Harry. Era invierno después de todo.

"Oh, fue un placer" dijo Madam Malkin, sonriendo. "Y si necesitas mas de estas vestimentas especiales, déjamelo saber. Estaré de hacer feliz de hacer más para la pequeña."

Harry sonrió asintiendo. "Gracias, ya esta fascinada."

Caminando fuera de la tienda, Severus reviso el área. Unas pocas personas estaban estirando sus cuellos hacia Harry, tratando de tener un buen vistazo hacia él, como si trataran de determinar si en realidad era quien ellos esperaban que fuera. Severus estaba un poco sorprendido de que le hubiera tomado tanto tiempo a la gente notar al niño. Aunque claro, habían estado fuera de la vista la mayor parte de ese tiempo, con Harry siendo medido en el cuarto de muestras por la mitad de este tiempo.

Harry permaneció cerca de él claramente habiendo notado como la gente comenzaba a mirarlo. Pronto, era claro que sabían quién era, pero no se atrevían a acercarse. En vez de eso, lo miraban, antes de girarse hacia otro y susurrar emocionados.

Severus escaneo la multitud mientras continuaban su camino hacia el Caldero Chorreante.

Algo estaba mal.

Podía sentir pequeñas cosquillas en su nuca. Un sentimiento que siempre tenía cuando algo estaba mal, y él lo sabía.

Alguien los estaba siguiendo.

Agachándose hacia Harry muy levemente, sin detenerse o ajustar su paso, susurro. "Estamos siendo seguidos. Use el traslador si le digo que lo active o si hechizos son lanzados."

Harry asintió.

Finalmente, llegaron al Caldero Chorreante a través de la pared de ladrillos, pero Severus sabía que aún los estaban siguiendo.

Entrando al sector del pub, se movieron entre las mesas y se dirigieron hacia el frente para salir. El lugar no estaba ni a la mitad, pero igual eran bastantes personas. Harry mantenía su cabeza baja, tratando de no atraer más atención, cuando repentinamente sucedió.

"¡Sr. Potter!"

Había un hombre detrás de ellos, su mano estirándose hacia Harry. Harry se sintió siendo empujado hacia un lado por Severus, rápido como un rayo.

El perseguidor fue lanzado hacia atrás, y Harry nunca vio a Severus ni siquiera usar su varita mientras era escondido por la figura oscura del maestro de pociones.

Aterrizo hecho un enredo a un lado del bar y todos en el Caldero Chorreante se congelaron, mirando hacia Severus Snape parado con fiereza entre el sujeto y Harry Potter. El enredo cambio, revelando a un hombre en ropas raídas, cubierto de cicatrices. Lucia diez veces peor que Remus Lupin.

"¡Sr. Potter!" el hombre lloraba, ahora de rodillas con sus manos apoyadas en el suelo. "¡Por favor, por favor ayúdeme!"

Evidentemente, no veía o no le importaba el muy protector mago con una varita apuntándole a su cabeza, frente a él.

Nadie se movió mientras continuaba suplicando.

"Por favor, por favor ayúdeme como lo hizo con ese niño en San Mungo. Por favor, no puedo soportar más esto. . . ."

Harry miro alrededor de la intimidante figura de Severus y vio con atención al patético hombre, mandando un poco de su magia para evaluar la situación.

Los ojos de Harry se abrieron, y Coral una vez más se puso rígida en su muñeca.

"Eres un hombre lobo" Harry comento suavemente.

El hombre asintió mientras una gran cantidad de gente en el pub tragaba duro.

"No sé si pueda curarlo, señor. La maldición no había estado en Andy por mucho tiempo, ni siquiera tres días" dijo finalmente Harry, su voz resonando en el sorprendido pub.

"Por favor, ¿podría tan solo tratar?" el hombre suplicaba. "Hare lo que sea."

Harry miro arriba hacia Snape, cuya varita aun estaba apuntando al hombre. Severus no estaba seguro si era una buena idea o no, pero sabía que Harry haría lo que él consideraba lo correcto, y eso significaba que trataría de curar a este hombre, allí y ahí mismo si era posible. Con o sin docenas de personas viéndolo.

Severus dio un suspiro interno mientras Harry caminaba hasta ponerse a su lado y ponía su pequeña mano sobre brazo.

Harry había hecho eso cientos de veces en el futuro.

Cuando la batalla había terminado.

Cuando el enemigo había sido derrotado.

Cuando no había enemigo para destruir.

Cuando había alguien a quien ayudar.

"Proceda, Sr. Potter. No voy a detenerlo. Pero voy a intervenir si creo que su intención no es ser simplemente sanado por usted" comento Severus.

El hombre miro hacia arriba con los ojos abiertos, llenos de esperanza mientras Harry se adelanto y se detuvo frente a él.

"Siéntese y apóyese contra la pared" comento Harry, decidiendo que el hombre no necesitaba acostarse como Andy. El hombre hizo lo que le dijeron sin preguntas mientras Harry se arrodillaba as u lado y levantaba su manga izquierda para revelar a Coral.

Severus mantuvo su varita sobre el hombre, pero sabía que no era peligroso. Este hombre solo quería ser sanado. No había juego sucio.

**O o O o O o O**

Harry miro al hombre por un momento, fijándose en su cara cicatrizada.

"Profesor, ¿podría lanzarle algo que lo mantenga quieto? Fui capaz de mantener a Andy quieto, pero. . ." dijo Harry.

"_Petrificus Totalus_," dijo simplemente Severus.

"Gracias" susurro Harry, tratando de decidir exactamente como hacer esto.

Nadie en el pub dijo una palabra mientras Harry ponía su mano derecha en el pecho del hombre y la izquierda en su frente.

: Ha estado maldito por un largo tiempo, Harry: dijo Coral.

: Lo sé:

: Esto podría no funcionar. Puedes sentir lo profunda y arraigada que está en él. No estoy segura de que deberíamos intentarlo:

Harry mordió su labio antes de decidir algo. : Aún así debemos intentarlo:

: Muy bien:

"Señor, esto podría no funcionar, pero igual voy a tratar" comento Harry, juntando su magia en su centro.

Incapaz de moverse, el hombre simplemente continúo mirándolo con desesperados, y suplicantes ojos mientras que todos los demás en el pub simplemente miraban.

Harry dejo su magia ir y juntarse en sus manos, como lo había hecho cuando curo a Andy, antes de tomar el control de la magia del hombre para ayudarse.

Exhalando y soltando un pulso de su magia, susurro : Maldición, no estés más:

Inmediatamente, Harry se dio cuenta que esto no era como cuando trato a Andy. La maldición era más profunda, gruesa, y fuerte. Mucho más Fuerte. Apretando su mandíbula, Harry empujo su magia más fuerte, no quería ni pensar que podría fallar. Sintió su magia navegar en la sangre del hombre y juntarse en su corazón donde estaba arraigada la maldición.

Harry cerró sus ojos, concentrándose tan fuerte como podía en rodear cada pedazo de la maldición en el hombre con magia. Podía sentir los músculos del hombre tensarse, a pesar del hechizo del profesor, mientras trataba de combatir la maldición.

Escuchaba aullidos en sus oídos, distantes al comienzo, pero comenzaron a ser más fuertes y fuertes, hasta que sus orejas estaban resonando con ellos.

Esta maldición no sería derrotada tan fácilmente como la maldición en Andy.

Miedo comenzó a crecer en Harry mientras recordaba las palabras del Profesor en su mente. _**Las cosas pueden salir mal**__._

: No, No, esto no va a fallar. ¡Esto va a funcionar!: Harry siseaba furiosamente mientras una magia diferente se alzaba desde su pecho y se apresuraba a bajar por sus brazos hacia el hombre.

La magia que había obtenido de Andy al disolver la maldición.

Los ojos de Harry se abrieron, sorprendidos mientras sentía la magia surgir hacia adelante, reforzando su ataque en la maldición, hasta que, finalmente la maldición fue sobrepasada y disuelta. Instantáneamente, mucha de la magia sobrante de la recientemente destruida maldición se unió a la magia blanca y regreso al centro de Harry **(*)**.

"¿Todo bien, Sr. Potter?" pregunto el Profesor Snape, sus ojos revisando los de Harry.

Harry parpadeo hacia él, dándose cuenta de que aún estaba al lado del hombre y que no había salido disparado hacia atrás como con Andy.

"Estoy bien, señor. Fue tan solo un poco más difícil que sanar a Andy," dijo, sacando sus manos y lentamente levantándose mientras sus ojos regresaban al hombre aun apoyado contra la pared, inmóvil.

"_Finite_," murmuro Severus, cancelando el hechizo anterior.

El hombre estallo en agradecidas lágrimas y cayó de rodillas ante Harry. "¡Gracias, Sr. Potter, gracias! Estaré por siempre en deuda con usted" dijo, tomando la mano derecha de Harry con las suyas.

Harry noto que los ojos del hombre estaban diferentes. Sus pupilas parecían mezclarse con la parte coloreada de sus ojos. Era algo muy característico.

"¿Es-está realmente curado?" Tom, el dueño del pub, pregunto.

"Sí, está curado" Harry dijo con confianza, al no sentir ningún rastro de la maldición en el hombre. "Aunque, temo que sus ojos son el resultado de ser curado luego de ser un hombre lobo por tanto tiempo" añadió, mirando de regreso al hombre.

"Oh, no me importa. ¡Incluso si la cura me ciega, estaría tan agradecido con usted como lo estoy ahora!" exclamo el hombre, inclinado la cabeza y tocando con su frente el dorso de la mano de Harry.

"Ya no es un portador o alguien maldecido por la enfermedad. Ya no es un hombre lobo" dijo Harry.

El hombre le dio otro agradecido sollozo. "no olvidare esto Sr. Potter. Estoy para siempre a su disposición. Mi nombre es Walter McCaffrey. Tan sólo dígalo y estaré donde y cuando usted me necesite. Lo juro. ¡Muchísimas gracias!"

"De nada, señor" dijo Harry, sin saber que más decir.

"Sr. Potter," comento Severus, colocándose a su lado. Harry entendió el mensaje. Necesitaban irse.

Harry asintió, antes de mirar alrededor de ellos, encontrando que todos en el pub miraban hacia él, asombrados y atónitos.

Severus no espero a que juntaran el valor para aproximarse y rápidamente llevo a Harry hacia la puerta. Harry no se negó.

"Uh, ¡F-feliz Navidad, Sr. Potter!" grito Tom mientras Harry y Snape hacían una rápida salida.

**O o O o O**

Continuaron caminado por las calles de Londres por unos minutos en silencio.

Severus sabía que Harry se estaba colocando nervioso. Sin dudas, se estaba preguntando si su profesor estaba molesto con él o algo. Ciertamente, Severus estaba un poco nervioso con lo que acababa de presenciar.

En el futuro, haba visto a Harry sanar muchas personas con magia de parsel, pero jamás había visto nada como lo que había atestiguado. Los ojos verdes de Harry se habían vuelto blancos, brillando con poder.

"¿Qué tan difícil fue?" pregunto, rompiendo el silencio mientras pasaban por unas pocas tiendas muggles.

Harry salto ante la repentina pregunta antes de mirarlo con duda. "Difícil, señor. Por un momento. . . No supe si podría lograrlo, pero entonces la magia de la vez anterior—"

Severus alzo una ceja. "¿la magia de la vez anterior?" pregunto.

Harry trago y Severus escucho un suave siseo desde su manga. Obviamente, Coral le estaba dando algún consejo. Con suerte, un buen consejo.

Harry suspiro. "Cuando cure a Andy, algo de la magia sobrante de la maldición destruida entro en mí."

"¿Y el resto de esta?"

"Fue dentro de Andy."

Severus frunció el ceño. "¿Le informo a alguien de esto?"

Harry bajo la mirada, sabiendo que estaba a punto de recibir una reprimenda, mientras se detenía a un lado de la vacía calle. "No."

El maestro de pociones trato de morder y retener un gruñido. "Sr. Potter, ¿se le ha ocurrido alguna vez que tal vez esta información pudiera ser algo que los sanadores quisieran saber cuándo examinaron a Andy, o que tal vez sea un detrimento de su propia salud mágica y desarrollo?"

Harry continuo con la mirada baja hacia la nevada acera. Severus sintió la frustración crecer dentro de él.

"¡Maldición, Harry, Mírame!"

Perplejo, Harry alzo su cara, sus ojos grandes.

Severus quería golpearse. No había pretendido cometer el desliz y llamar a Harry por su primer nombre, pero había cosas más importantes sobre las que estar molestos en ese momento.

"¿Entiende lo peligroso que pudo ser? ¡No puedo creer que haya sido tan ingenuo! ¿Cuánto tiempo ha sabido sobre esta magia que obtuvo de la maldición?"

"La sentí entrar en mi poco después de que lo sane. Sabía que no era mala. Se sentía buena y limpia. Pura."

"¡Ese no es el punto! ¿Por qué no se lo dijo a nadie?"

"Sabia que realmente no ayudaría a nadie. Los sanadores ya se estaban volviendo locos con lo que había hecho. No quería que pensaran que la maldición aun estaba en Andy o que se había esparcido en mí o algo. Tan solo quería que las cosas se calmaran" Harry explico rápidamente, combatiendo el nudo en su garganta.

Él no quería decepcionar al profesor, pero evidentemente lo había hecho.

"Por favor, profesor, Lo siento. No pensé que fuera algo importante."

Severus cerró brevemente sus ojos y se trato de calmar, sabiendo que enojar al niño no los llevaría a ningún lado. Los reabrió y mirándolo, se recordó a si mismo que Harry aún era un alumno de primer año, sin importar que tan avanzadas estaban sus habilidades mágicas.

"Sus ojos brillaron de color blanco cuando estaba sanando al Sr. McCaffrey, Potter. ¿Estoy en lo cierto al asumir que la magia que obtuvo de la maldición es blanca?"

Harry parpadeo antes de asentir.

"¿Obtuvo más de este magia blanca al sanar al Sr. McCaffrey?"

"Sí. Aunque un poco de ella se quedo en él, como con Andy."

Severus asintió, tratando de construir una explicación sobre qué es lo que lo que hacia esta magia blanca exactamente.

"Me ayudo, señor. Cuando estaba empezando a tener dificultades con la maldición, corrió por mis brazos y se encargo de la maldición muy rápido" dijo Harry, esperando que el Profesor no estuviera molesto con el cómo inicialmente había temido. "Es como si fuera la Kryptonita de la maldición."

Severus se detuvo, procesando las palabras de Harry.

"Tendremos que observar esto, Sr. Potter. Esto es territorio bastante nuevo. Nunca había escuchado de algo como esto antes."

Harry asintió mudamente, mirándolo con una disculpa y ojos levemente llorosos. Obviamente, el pensamiento de que había decepcionado a su profesor estaba lastimándolo con bastante fuerza.

Severus sabía que necesitaba arreglar las cosas, mientras que al mismo tiempo asegurarse de que Harry entendiera por que no había estado complacido con el por mantenerse para el mismo el conocimiento de esta magia blanca. De todos modos, tenía la confianza de que Harry había entendido el porqué durante su breve exalto.

"Sr. Potter, ¿entiende por qué estaba molesto con usted?" pregunto lentamente, manteniendo su voz baja.

Harry trago y asintió con dificultad.

"¿Por qué?" pregunto Severus, queriendo escucharlo.

"Y-yo mantuve en secreto algo que podría haber sido importante de conocer para otros."

Severus asintió, ligeramente contento de no tener que haber sido agresivo en sacarle una respuesta y que Harry fuera capaz de mantenerse compuesto en responder. No quería un lloroso alumno de primer año.

"Entiendo que en el momento parecía lo mejor mantenerse la información para usted mismo, pero pudo haber mandado una lechuza al hospital después para que pudieran haber revisado con más cuidado a Andy luego de que estuvieron seguros de que la nación se había ido. Estoy seguro que a Andy le hubiera gustado saber que esta magia blanca entro en él, y sus padres ciertamente tienen el derecho a saber."

"Les enviare una lechuza mañana" dijo suavemente Harry.

Severus asintió. "De todos modos, pienso, considerando todo, que hizo lo correcto en decirse que algo fue también _dentro de usted_. Pero, aún así debería haberle informado a alguien sobre eso. Y por alguien, me refiero a un adulto."

Harry elevo una ceja antes de que pudiera evitarlo.

Severus suspiro. "Podría maldecir a los Dursleys," susurro venenosamente antes de concentrarse. "Pudo haber enviado una lechuza a mi o a Madam Pomfrey."

Harry bajo la vista.

"Mire me, Sr. Potter," comento gentilmente. Harry lo hizo. "Aprenda de esto; eso es todo lo que pido. Recuerde que hay adultos que quieren y necesitan saber sobre cosas concernientes a usted, crea o no usted que es importante."

Harry le dio un leve asentimiento, pero fue suficiente para el profesor.

Severus puso una fuerte, pero gentil mano en el hombro de Harry. "Bueno, estoy seguro que 'El Profeta' ya ha sido notificado de su acción. Vámonos a la mansión Malfoy antes de que algún reportero sea capaz de alcanzarnos."

**O o O o O**

"¡Fue asombroso! Tan solo toco al hombre, susurro algo, y entonces hubo un flash de una luz blanca!"

"Sus ojos brillaron blancos cuando lo hizo."

"¡Oh, No puedo creer que estuve ahí! ¡Podías sentir la magia elevarse en el aire cuando lo hizo!"

Por todo el callejón Diagon y en el Caldero Chorreante la gente estaba hablando excitada. Tan sólo les tomo unos minutos a los reporteros para comenzar a aparecerse, incitando a las personas a contar el evento una y otra vez.

El negocio de Tom floreció ese día. Todos querían ver donde la sanación había tenido lugar y arrodillarse donde había estado Harry Potter.

**O o O o O**

Harry y Severus se bajaron del Bus nocturno y se encaminaron por la ruta cerca del corazón de Wiltshire.

El viaje había sido lo que Severus había esperado, lo cual era desafortunado. Severus había tenido que mantener a Harry de pie la mayor parte del viaje, pero consiguió lo que quería. El chico ahora conocía sobre todas las formas tradicionales de transporte mágico y como usarlas. Era un detalle pequeño, pero podía probar ser importante para Harry en caso de una emergencia.

"¿Así que aquí es donde viven los Malfoy?" pregunto Harry, caminando cerca del profesor.

"Sí, Sr. Potter. Ha estado en su familia por siglos" dijo Severus, contento de que Harry se hubiera recuperado tan rápido después de su discusión. Caminando por el sendero que los conducía a la puerta principal, Severus puso su mano en la espalda de Harry. "Recuerde, sus palabras tienen peso."

"Lo recuerdo, señor" dijo Harry.

"Siempre quédese donde pueda verlo" comento Severus.

"Lo hare, señor" prometió Harry mientras llegaban a la puerta principal.

Con eso, Severus golpeo la ornamentada puerta.

Se abrió un momento después, una mujer bien vestida la sostenía abierta para ellos.

Ella llevaba un muy fino, de capas, color verde. Tenía un labial rojo brillante y sombra de ojos con cabello rubio y brillos castaños. Harry de inmediato, la comparo con uno de los personajes de las telenovelas favoritas de su tía. Lucia muy… rica.

"Buenas tardes, Severus," dijo ella, inclinando su cabeza en un saludo formal hacia el profesor antes de girar sus ojos hacia Harry.

Harry le dio una breve sonrisa, decidiendo que sería educado, antes de moverse estirar su mano derecha, para presentarse el mismo; sin embargo, no alcanzo a llegar tan lejos.

"Sr. Potter," murmuro, dando un paso adelante y colocando su suave mano en su mejilla.

Harry se quedo quieto, congelado.

Ella saco su mano luego de un momento, luciendo levemente avergonzada, lo cual era una vista curiosa.

"Discúlpeme, Sr. Potter. He estado muy ansiosa por su llegada y no pude detenerme hace un instante. Soy Narcissa Malfoy, la madre de Draco" dijo, sus ojos brillando levemente mientras continuaba mirándolo.

Las cejas de Harry se elevaron en entendimiento. "Un gusto conocerla, Sra. Malfoy" dijo.

Ella sonrió y se hizo a un lado. "Por favor, pasen."

Harry y Severus entraron, siguiéndola a través del pasillo, subieron las escaleras de piedra a la derecha y entraron al comedor formal. El comedor tenía una mesa larga y delgada al lado de la chimenea. Al otro lado de la mesa, lejos de la chimenea, había un área para bailar y otras socializaciones. Ya había snacks por toda la mesa y apenas dos docenas de personas conversando en el decorado cuarto. También había un árbol de Navidad en una esquina con muchos adornos flotando a su alrededor.

Harry y Severus entraron y se detuvieron.

Harry vio a Draco, hablando con su padre y otro hombre que no conocía. Llevaba un sombrero y el traje verde más horrendo que Harry hubiera visto. También vio a Gregory Goyle, Vincent Crabbe, Theodore Nott, Pansy Parkinson, y Daphne Greengrass comiendo galletas y dulces junto a sus padres cerca de la mesa.

"Lucius, nuestro invitado de honor ha llegado" anuncio Narcissa, cortando las conversaciones que había en el salón.

"¡Ah!" dijo Lucius, girándose a propósito hacia la voz de su esposa. "¡Excelente!"

Harry permaneció donde y como estaba. Parado derecho al lado de Severus. Coral se apretó un poco contra su muñeca de forma reconfortante mientras el Sr. Malfoy se acercaba a ellos. Draco lo seguía caminado al lado de su padre, sonriendo ampliamente hacia Harry mientras todos se giraban a mirar.

"¡Sr. Potter! Lucius Malfoy. Nos conocemos al fin" dijo, llegando hasta Harry y tomando su mano y dándole un sacudón.

Harry devolvió el agarre y el saludo, dándole un asentimiento antes de que Lucius soltara su mano y recibiera al Profesor Snape. Harry aprovecho este momento para sacar el regalo para el anfitrión y cuando el Sr. Malfoy regreso su atención hacia él, le extendió el regalo para que Lucius lo tomara. "Me dijeron que un regalo para el anfitrión era apropiado para eventos como este" dijo Harry. "Espero que le guste."

Lucius lo tomo y encontró un par de guantes de cuero negro con la letra **M **tallada en los botones de cierre. Le dio una pequeña sonrisa, honestamente sorprendido con el práctico regalo**.**

"Gracias, Sr. Potter, y mientras estoy feliz de haber recibido este regalo, confió en que sabrá que soy yo quien debería estarle dando presentes por lo que ha hecho por mi familia" dijo, con su voz suave. Peligrosamente suave, Harry pensó.

Harry miro hacia Draco, encontrando a su amigo repentinamente serio. Se recordó a sí mismo de la carta y consejo del profesor.

"Sí, Sr. Malfoy," respondió Harry, decidiendo mantenerlo simple.

Lucius sonrió, aunque Harry tuvo la impresión de que fue algo forzado. "Por favor, Sr. Potter, tome todo lo que quiera de la mesa para comer. Narcissa no se midió en nada para preparar todo para esta noche" comento, guiándoles hacia la mesa llena de aperitivos. "Ahora, permítanme presentarles a mis otros invitados."

Harry educadamente tomo un platito con algunas galletas para comer antes de la cena mientras regresaba su atención al cerrado grupo de invitados.

"Estoy seguro de que ya conoció al joven Sr. Vincent Crabbe en Hogwarts," comenzó Lucius. Recibiendo un asentimiento de Harry, continúo. "Ellos son sus padres, Markov y Deborah Crabbe."

Todos los demás en el salón estaban callados y tranquilos, observando el intercambio que ocurría ante ellos.

Harry fue entonces llevado alrededor y presentado a los demás invitados, incluyendo los Goyles, Parkinsons, Notts, Flints, Greengrasses, y unos pocos miembros de la Junta de Directores con sus esposas.

Harry trato de ignorar las miradas de asombro que le daban al Sr. Malfoy cuando lo presentaba con los jefes de cada familia y ellos le presentaban a sus familias. Greg Goyle era tan insípido como siempre. Theodore Nott estaba impresionado con Harry, pero permaneció estoico como su padre. Marcus Flint era duro, pero sacudió la mano de Harry con vigor. Pansy Parkinson le dio una suave y tímido saludo. Daphne Greengrass y su hermana más joven, Astoria, le dieron pequeñas cortesías, aunque Daphne parecía más entusiasmada con conocer a Harry. Los directores y sus esposas estaban curiosas sobre él, pero corteses.

Luego de eso, Harry fue conducido hacia el hombre que había visto primero hablando con el Sr. Malfoy cuando entraron al cuarto.

"Sr. Potter, él es Cornelius Fudge, El Ministro de Magia" le presento el Sr. Malfoy. "Ministro, Harry Potter."

Fudge tomo, ansioso, la mano de Harry. "Encantado de poder conocerlo finalmente, Harry. ¿Puedo llamarte Harry?"

"Seguro" dijo Harry con un leve levantamiento de hombros mientras Fudge miraba al Profesor Snape detrás de Harry.

"Profesor Snape," saludo Fudge.

"Ministro," Snape devolvió con un asentimiento de cabeza.

Fudge se volvió a enfocar en Harry, ignorando instantáneamente la presencia del profesor. "Harry, ¿puedo tener una palabra contigo?" pregunto, alejándolo un poco del resto de los presentes.

"Seguro. ¿Sobre qué, señor?" pregunto Harry, siguiendo al ministro a un área más tranquila del salón.

El Profesor Snape los siguió, pero no de cerca. Estaba cerca para oír y, de ser necesario, intervenir.

"Conocí a los Hovels recientemente," comenzó Fudge. "Realmente están muy agradecidos con usted."

Harry pensó rápido, preguntándose si la humildad era lo mejor o no. "Estoy feliz de poder sanar a su hijo" respondió simplemente.

Fudge sonrió. "Estoy seguro que si" dijo, dándole un golpecito al hombro de Harry y deteniéndose.

"¿quería hablar sobre algo ministro?" pregunto Harry cuando Fudge aun no continuaba.

"Sí, sí, lo hay, Harry. Después de lo que hiciste por Andy, me preguntaba si serias capaz de ayudar a otros. Veras, las personas han venido a preguntarme sobre ti, y. . . bueno, simplemente no puedo dejar sus preguntas sin respuesta — Soy el ministro, después de todo."

"¿Qué quiere de mi exactamente?" pregunto Harry, recordando las advertencias del profesor sobre el Ministro.

"Bueno, me gustaría que coordináramos una fecha para poder determinar el límite de sus habilidades para curar la licantropía. Por ejemplo, ¿puedes curar hombre lobos adultos? ¿Puedes curar a aquellos que han sido mordidos, hace mucho tiempo, o solo puedes curar a los recientemente mordidos?"

"Cure a uno adulto hace una hora atrás" respondió fácilmente Harry. "Había sido un hombre lobo por mucho tiempo y tenia las cicatrices para probarlo."

Fudge estaba perplejo. "¿Un adulto? ¿Unas pocas horas atrás? ¿Dónde?"

"En el Caldero Chorreante."

"¿alguien lo vio?" pregunto Fudge, atontado.

"Oh, sí, seguro. Todos los que hubieran estado en el Caldero Chorreante en el momento."

"¿y está realmente curado?" pregunto Fudge.

"Sí" respondió Harry, viendo los ojos de Fudge volverse muy grandes.

"Por favor, discúlpeme, Sr. Potter. Debo regresar al ministerio."

"Está bien, señor. Fue un gusto conocerlo."

Fudge le dio una rápida despedida a Lucius antes de lanzarse a la chimenea.

"Le dijo sobre el Sr. McCaffrey, por lo que veo" dijo el Profesor Snape, divertido mientras se acercaba a Harry.

"Sí, señor, ¿pero porque tuvo que irse tan repentinamente?" pregunto Harry.

"Necesita verificar lo que le dijo, y una vez que lo haya hecho, me imagino que tendrá que prepararse para la prensa."

"Oh."

"No se preocupe por eso" dijo Snape, conduciéndolo de nuevo a la fiesta. "Está hecho. Nada más puede hacerse al respecto."

Harry suspiro. "Esto va a ser más grande que lo de curar a Andy, ¿huh?"

"Sin lugar a dudas, pero se tranquilizara eventualmente, y, esperemos, tendrá la oportunidad de ayudar a más personas" murmuro el Profesor.

Harry le dio una suave sonrisa.

"Hey, Potter," dijo Draco, llegando a su lado.

"Hola, Draco," dijo Harry, aliviado de que al menos hubiera una persona (además del Profesor Snape) que actuara normal alrededor suyo.

"La cena esta por ser servida. Padre quiere que te sientes a su lado, a la derecha" dijo. "Yo estaré a su izquierda."

"Está bien."

"Daphne Greengrass estará junto a ti. ¿Es eso aceptable?"

Harry asintió, preguntándose, porque le preguntaban sobre las disposiciones de los asientos.

Cinco minutos después, la mesa se limpio sola y el Sr. Malfoy los invito a todos a sentarse para la cena mientras sacaba la silla de la cabecera para que Harry se sentara.

**O o O o O**

"Su nombre es Walter McCaffrey, Ministro" el sanador le dijo afuera de un cuarto en San Mungo. "Y lo tenemos en los registros como un hombre lobo."

"¿Ya le hicieron los test? ¿Todavía es un hombre lobo?" pregunto Fudge.

"Ya le practicamos las pruebas y acabamos de obtener los resultados. Y no, no es un hombre lobo. . . ya no más."

"quiero hablar con él."

"Por supuesto, Ministro."

**O o O o O**

Todos tomaron sus posiciones, parados detrás de sus sillas. La mesa había sido vaciada de snacks, y ahora estaba cubierta con un formal, mantel verde oscuro.

El Sr. Malfoy estaba a la cabecera de la mesa con Harry a su derecha y Draco a su izquierda. Pansy Parkinson estaba al lado de Draco y el Profesor Snape estaba al lado de ella. Al lado de Harry estaba Daphne Greengrass, y al lado de ella estaba el Sr. Greengrass. Narcissa estaba al otro extremo de la mesa con la Sra. Greengrass a su derecha y la Sra. Nott a su izquierda.

Lucius Malfoy levanto su vaso de la mesa y lo golpeo suavemente con su varita, causando que sonara magníficamente.

"Antes de sentarnos a cenar, me gustaría agradecerles a todos por venir esta tarde. Espero que todos se hayan divertido hasta ahora" dijo Lucius con una sonrisa astuta, antes de regresar su atención hacia Harry que estaba junto a él. "También me gustaría agradecer de nuevo al Sr. Potter por lo que ha hecho por mi familia. Gracias por venir Sr. Potter. Es un honor tenerlo aquí."

Harry inclino su cabeza respetuosamente. "Estoy feliz de estar aquí, Sr. Malfoy."

Lucius alzo su vaso en saludo a él antes de indicarles a los demás que se sentaran. Una vez que estuvieron acomodados, la comida y las bebidas aparecieron y el Sr. Malfoy tomo el primer bocado, permitiendo que la cena empezara.

"¿Qué fue lo que lo intereso en la sanación, Sr. Potter?" el Sr. Greengrass pregunto cuando todos comenzaron a comer.

"En la escuela, siempre me gusto la idea de volverme un doctor, un sanador muggle, así que cuando el Profesor Snape me dio un libro sobre magia de parsel y me dijo que era la magia de protección y sanación más poderosa que hay. . . todo se acomodo desde allí" respondió Harry.

"¿Cuáles son tus planes futuros?" pregunto Lucius.

"Continuar Hogwarts, por supuesto, y mejorar mi magia de parsel."

"¿Cómo encuentra Hogwarts hasta ahora?" pregunto un miembro de la junta.

Harry no podía recordar su nombre completo, pero su apellido era Perkins.

"Me gusta muchísimo. Se ha vuelto, bueno, más que un segundo hogar para mi" dijo Harry honestamente.

"Ha crecido en el hogar de un parientes, con la hermana de su madre, ¿correcto?" pregunto Lucius, antes de comer otro bocado.

"Si, señor. Los Dursleys."

"¿Muggles?" pregunto, aunque no sonaba mucho a pregunta, y su voz tenía un leve desprecio.

"Sí, señor. No les gusta mucho la magia, para ser honestos. Trataron de evitar que asistiera a Hogwarts, pero Hagrid me encontró de todos modos" dijo Harry con una sonrisa.

"¿No les gusta la magia?" pregunto Draco, asombrado. "Uno podría creer que, siendo muggles, estarían asombrados e impresionados con la magia."

Harry sacudió su cabeza, incapaz de ver al Profesor Snape encogiéndose internamente, deseando que la conversación cambiara de rumbo. "Podrías creerlo."

"Estúpidos muggles," Lucius prácticamente gruño antes de cambiar la dirección de la conversación. "¿Como lo ha estado tratando Hufflepuff, Sr. Potter? Admito que no era la Casa que estaba esperando para el Chico-Que-Vivió."

"No es el único, pero creo que el sombrero seleccionador hizo lo correcto. La Profesora Sprout es genial" respondió Harry, antes de terminar su ensalada.

Conversaciones ligeras llenaron el tiempo mientras la cena continuaba. Los platos terminados se desvanecían antes de que los nuevos aparecieran, cargados con la siguiente parte de la cena. Harry respondía preguntas ocasionales, pero estaba un poco sorprendido de que nadie le preguntara sobre Andy o sobre sanar hombres lobos. ¿Tal vez no era adecuado, según la etiqueta, discutir esa clase de tópicos?

Finalmente, llegaron al postre.

"Sr. Potter," dijo el Sr. Nott, comenzando con su pedazo de tarta. "tengo curiosidad, ¿Cuánto tiempo lleva practicando la magia del parsel?"

"Bueno, cure a Neville en el tren a Hogwarts y él fue el primero al que sane."

Lucius alzo una ceja. "¿Así que tan solo había empezado a usar la magia del parsel unas pocas semanas antes del accidente?"

Era obvio que el accidente al que se estaba refiriendo era aquel que casi le había costado la vida a Draco.

"Si, señor" dijo Harry.

"Increíble" murmuro Marcus Flint. "¿Y usas una serpiente para hacer esto?"

"Sí, Coral me ayuda."

"Vamos, Potter, muéstrales a Coral" repentinamente insistió Draco. "Sé que mi mamá a querido conocer a Coral desde que ella dejo la enfermería ese día."

Lucius y los demás se enderezaron en sus asientos y algunos se inclinaron hacia adelante mientras Harry subía su manga, revelando a Coral enrolladla alrededor de su muñeca cicatrizada y mano.

"Es maravillosa" dijo Perkins, dándole un vistazo a la cicatriz de Harry, pero decidiendo no comentar nada sobre esta.

Coral se enderezo orgullosa.

"Es una serpiente de Coral mágica, por lo que veo" dijo Lucius aprobadoramente. "Una magnifica criatura."

"Es es inteligente" Harry coloco un dedo gentilmente en su cabeza. "Si quieren acariciarla, pueden hacerlo" les ofreció Harry.

"Ew, no, gra—," comenzó Pansy, solo para ser interrumpida por Daphne.

"yo quiero" dijo Daphne, llevando su mano hacia Coral.

Coral ofreció su cabeza feliz y fue acariciada gentilmente.

: Me agrada ella, y su apellido. Greengrass. Perfecto: siseo Coral **(*)**.

Harry sonrió.

"¿Dijo algo, Potter?" pregunto Draco, un poco más acostumbrado a distinguir cuando se hablaba en lengua de parsel que la mayoría de la gente porque él era amigo de Harry.

"Sí, le gusta el nombre 'Greengrass.' Lo reconoce como un nombre bueno y fuerte" respondió Harry.

Daphne y su hermana se sonrojaron. El Sr. Greengrass se enderezo, complacido, mientras la Sra. Greengrass le dio una suave, y aprobadora sonrisa.

Luego, después de eso, la Sra. Malfoy se levanto y elevo su copa, rápidamente obteniendo su atención.

"Me gustaría aprovechar este momento para hacer un brindis" comenzó, antes de alzar su vaso hacia Harry. "Sr. Potter, que la magia y la fortuna siempre le sonrían, y que su vida sea larga y completa. Por Harry Potter."

"Por Harry Potter" todos, excepto Harry, repitieron, levantando sus copas y tomando un sorbo con la Sra. Malfoy.

Narcissa sonrió, bajando su vaso, pero manteniéndose de pie.

"Sr. Potter, mi esposo y yo quisiéramos ahora darle un regalo por salvar la vida de nuestro hijo" dijo, dándole a Lucius una significativa mirada.

Lucius se levanto.

"Dobby," llamo.

-Pop-

Harry dio un leve salto ante el repentino ruido y a la aparición de una extraña criatura ahora parada junto a él y el Sr. Malfoy. Harry parpadeo, tratando de descubrir que era, exactamente, lo que estaba mirando. La criatura estaba cubierta en lo que había sido una funda de almohada, y tenía orejas enormes y una larga y puntuda nariz.

"Dobby está aquí, amo. ¿Qué puede hacer Dobby por el amo?" Dobby pregunto, con una profunda y baja reverencia.

"Sr. Potter, por favor, parece aquí" dijo Lucius, apuntando a unos pocos pasos desde la esquina de la mesa, junto a Dobby.

Harry hizo lo que le dijeron, recibiendo un muy sutil asentimiento del Profesor Snape.

"Yo, Lucius Malfoy, como muestra de gratitud, doy de aquí en adelante completa propiedad de Dobby, el elfo domestico, al Sr. Harry James Potter. Sr. Potter, ¿acepta usted esta transferencia de la propiedad de un elfo domestico como un regalo de aprecio?"

Harry parpadeo, mirando hacia abajo al elfo domestico que lo miraba con ojos imposiblemente enormes, antes de mirar de regreso al Sr. Malfoy. "Lo hago. Gracias, Sr. Malfoy. Este es un regalo muy generoso."

Repentinamente, Coral susurro. : Harry, ¿sentiste eso? Hubo un cambio en la magia:

Lucius le dio a Harry un breve asentimiento antes de indicarle a Harry que regresara a su asiento.

Dobby permaneció quieto donde estaba, aún mirando a Harry con ojos bien abierto. Harry lo miro desde su asiento. Harry estiro su mano para que Dobby la tomara.

"¿Amo?" pregunto Dobby inseguro mientras tomaba la mano derecha de Harry.

"Es un gusto conocerte, Dobby," Harry dijo amablemente.

"Puede ordenarle que haga cualquier cosa que le ordene, está unido a usted ahora" Lucius explico con simpleza. "Puede hacerlo esperar por usted afuera si lo desea."

Harry obtuvo el claro sentimiento de que el Sr. Malfoy no quería más a Dobby en su casa.

"Um, adelántate y espérame en la mansión Longbottom, Dobby, si no es problema" dijo Harry.

"Por supuesto, amo, no es problema. Dobby esperara allí por el amo" Dobby respondió rápido, antes de irse con un pop.

"Te gustara tener a Dobby, Potter," dijo Draco. "Es muy entretenido en ocasiones."

Harry sonrió, aunque internamente estaba alarmado. ¿Le acababan de dar un esclavo?

**O o O o O**

Severus tuvo un suspiro de alivio cuando la fiesta/cena finalmente termino.

"Gracias por la agradable cena, Narcissa," dijo.

"Oh, el gusto fue nuestro, Severus," ella dijo.

Él y Harry estaban parados en la entrada de la casa con los Malfoy. La mayoría de los otros invitados se habían ido minutos antes a través de la chimenea.

"Sr. Potter, gracias por venir" la Sra. Malfoy dijo sinceramente. "Espero que se haya divertido."

"Lo hice, Sra. Malfoy, gracias" dijo Harry. "Y Coral también. Le gusto toda la atención."

Narcissa sonrió, mirando la muñeca cubierta de Harry, aunque vio la lengua de Coral moverse debajo de la manga de su túnica.

"Sr. Potter," dijo Lucius, adelantándose y estirando su mano.

"Gracias por invitarme, Sr. Malfoy," dijo Harry, asiendo la mano de Lucius.

"el gusto fue mío, Sr. Potter."

**O o O o O**

**Aclaraciones**:

**(*)** Centro de Harry **(*): **Esta establecido que los magos tienen un 'centro mágico', o 'magical core' o 'center'. Suele estar ubicado en el centro del pecho, cerca del corazón, se supone que la magia del mago está concentrada ahí, y desde ahí, fluye por todo el cuerpo, de una forma muy similar a los chacras y todo eso. Cada vez que Harry sana hombres lobos, viaja hasta su centro mágico, activa su magia allí y luego va al paciente, busca su centro y manipula su magia.

**(*)** Greengrass** (*): **literalmente seria 'Verde Pasto', pero si lo tradujéramos (como hacen los españoles y los mexicanos muchas veces) sería algo mas a 'Campos Verdes' o 'Verdes Prados'

**Gracias por su reviews a:**

**Mrs. González, satorichiva, RAC, Fabrizzio Snape y Radioactive Shev. **


	13. Tesoro Nacional

"**Para Cambiar y Formar"**

**("To Change & Shape")**

Severus Snape x Harry Potter

Autor original: Blueowl

Traductora: Eowynd

Notas de traductora:

1) la autora en ingles utiliza ciertos términos como: parselmouth, parselmagic y parseltongue, que serian en orden, boca de parsel (alguien que habla parsel), magia de parsel y lengua de parsel (idioma de las serpientes). Así que en el fic Harry es un parselmouth, es decir habla parseltongue y practicara más adelante parselmagic.

2) Este fic cae en la categoría de Father/Mentor (Padre/Mentor), es decir, los fanfics donde Snape adopta a Harry sea como hijo o sea como aprendiz, por lo tanto no habrá Yaoi ni nada en el estilo entre ambos.

3) Todos los (*) que vean tienen explicaciones al final de cada capítulo por parte de la traductora

_4) Todo lo que está en cursiva son pensamientos o recuerdos_

5) todo lo que este entre : :, como :este ejemplo: es referido a que se está hablando en parsel, así que casi siempre es entre Coral y Harry

**OOoOoOoOoOo**

**Preguntas al respecto:**

_El Regalo de los Malfoy_: Solo para dejarlo en claro – el regalo de Dobby NO REMUEVE la deuda que la familia tiene con Harry. Draco aún le debe la deuda de vida. Darle Dobby a Harry fue tan solo un gesto de gratitud, como es esperado de una respetable familia de sangre pura.

**Parte 13: Tesoro Nacional**

"¿Qué es lo que piensa de su primera fiesta y cena?" pregunto Severus mientras caminaban hacia la mansión Longbottom.

Era alrededor de las 11:30 pm, y a noche estaba fría. Nieve estaba comenzando a caer.

"Fue. . . interesante" dijo Harry, pensando en Dobby.

Severus sonrió. "Sí, lo fue."

"Señor, ¿es Dobby un. . . esclavo?" Harry pregunto con incertidumbre, disminuyendo sus pasos.

El profesor retuvo un suspiro. Sabía que necesitaría abordar esto con cuidado. Dobby y Harry tenían demasiadas similitudes.

"Dobby es un elfo domestico, y sí, era un esclavo de los Malfoy." Severus se detuvo y encaro a Harry. "Debe entender, Sr. Potter, en el Mundo Mágico, los elfos domésticos son sirvientes de antiguas familias mágicas. Están unidos a ellas, y mucha de su magia proviene de estar unidos al jefe de la familia. Muchos elfos domésticos son felices cuando les dan trabajo, y caen en la desesperación cuando se les evita el servir. Realmente aman el trabajo; encuentran propósito en el. Recuerde, propósito es importante para cualquier ser pensante. Sin él, se pierden y caen en depresión o se vuelven cosas que no deberían. Muchos magos oscuros son simples individuos tratando de encontrar una razón para su existencia y no pueden ver que una vida de amable servicio hubiera sido más realizadora que una vida de conquista."

Harry trago. "¿Es ese el problema de Voldemort?"

La mandíbula de Severus se tenso cuando Harry el verbo presente — **'Es'**. El niño entendía.

"No lo sé. Fue un estudiante en Hogwarts hace mucho tiempo atrás. Su nombre era Tom Marvolo Riddle. Llego a ser Jefe de los Prefectos y recibía altas calificaciones en casi todos los temas. Incluso el Director admite que Voldemort haya sido el alumno más brillante que Hogwarts haya visto jamás."

Las cejas de Harry se elevaron.

"Desafortunadamente, parece que algunos de los más dotados individuos, tienen más problemas en descubrir un propósito que los satisfaga. Tal vez sea porque realmente nunca enfrentaron dificultades, y tantas cosas les fueron fáciles, que rara vez experimentaban el sentimiento de satisfacción — haciendo que su búsqueda de propósito fuera más difícil. Pero me estoy alejando del tema — regresemos al asunto en mano. ¿Tiene más preguntas sobre los elfos domésticos en particular?"

"Bueno, ¿Qué tan inteligentes son? Sé que pueden hablar, pero, quiero decir... ¿son como perros inteligentes o algo así?"

Severus esbozo una sonrisa. La única razón por la que no se rio fue porque era una pregunta razonable, especialmente para alguien criado en el mundo muggle. "No, son tan inteligentes como la mayoría de las personas, y tienen sentimientos también. Lo cual me recuerda — ropa. Si un amo le da a su elfo domestico ropa, está liberando al elfo domestico de su servicio. Ahora, entienda que la mayoría de los elfos domésticos cree que esto es la peor cosa que un amo les pudiera hacer. Para los suyos, es la cosa más horrenda que un elfo domestico puede experimentar en su vida."

"Así que, ¿servir a su amo es un honor para ellos?" pregunto Harry.

"Sí."

Harry miro hacia la mansión Longbottom. "Pero no quiero un esclavo."

"¿Quién dice que debe ser tu esclavo? Yo tengo una elfa domestica, y ella es más una útil compañía para mí que nada más. Y creo que los Longbottoms tienen unos pocos elfos. Sí, Dobby se ha unido a usted, pero eso lo beneficia tanto a él como a usted. ¿Lo entiende?"

"Eso. . . eso creo, Profesor."

"bien" dijo, antes de buscar en su bolsillo y sacar un paquete encogido. Lo desencogió, y se lo dio a Harry. "Es de los Hovel. Fue enviado ayer y, como la Sra. Longbottom no quiere ser invadida por lechuzas, fue redirigido a Hogwarts con el resto de su correspondencia."

"¿El resto de mi correspondencia?"

"Ha recibido un poco más de una docena de cartas. No se preocupe ninguna de ellas es urgente y estarán esperando por usted cuando regrese a la escuela. La mayoría son sin dudas fanáticos deseando recibir un autógrafo. No hay necesidad de que las responda — pudiera ser lo mejor que las deje donde están."

"¿pero no es maleducado?"

Severus le dio un breve asentimiento. "Tal vez, pero desde que era un infante que está recibiendo cartas. Afortunadamente, unos pocos individuos de confianza se encargaron de ellas, colocando las cartas en una carpeta especial y sacando todos los objetos de valor para luego depositarlos en su bóveda familiar."

"¿La gente me ha enviado cosas?" pregunto Harry, sus ojos abiertos en sorpresa.

"Mayormente dinero. Afortunadamente, los magos son prácticos en ese aspecto. Los pocos objetos que recibió están en su bóveda familiar — cosas mágicas para magos adultos."

"¿Cómo qué?"

"Bueno, sí recuerdo correctamente, alguien le envió una armadura mágica. Es demasiado grande para usted ahora mismo, pero cuando este por graduarse, ciertamente le quedara entonces."

"Wow," dijo Harry mientras llegaban a la puerta principal.

**O o O o O**

Dumbledore suspiro, aliviado de que el día finalmente hubiera terminado, pero sin estar ansioso por el resto de la semana.

Cornelius había llamado para una reunión de emergencia luego de haber descubierto que Harry, de hecho, había curado a un hombre lobo adulto. La reunión del Wizengamot duro más de dos horas, y el tiempo había pasado discutiendo sobre el Sr. Potter. Debates sobre si se podía o no pedir al Sr. Potter sanar a otros y como organizar las cosas si es que lo hacía. Sin embargo, todas las discusiones terminaron y la reunión finalizada cuando llegaron noticias de que varios líderes de países cercanos estaban pidiendo hablar con los líderes del Ministerio sobre las noticias que les habían llegado respecto a un cierto Walter McCaffrey.

Esto, eventualmente, llevo a Dumbledore a llamar a una reunión **I**nternacional de la **C**onfederación de **M**agos una hora después **(*)**.

Siendo el Jefe Supremo **(*)**, había caído sobre él, el poner orden al caos que rápidamente surgió cuando Fudge anuncio lo que el Sr. Potter había sido capaz de hacer.

Muchos estaban asombrados, y rápidamente comenzaron a lanzar preguntas, como si el Sr. Potter estaría dispuesto a vender sus servicios, mientras que otros estaban incrédulos, preguntando si este 'milagro' había sido verificado por alguien fuera del Ministerio.

Había sido bastante estresante, pero finalmente, luego de un arduo proceso, aquellos presentes llegaron a una decisión, un camino de acción al que todos accedieron, al menos hasta cierto punto.

Pronto, seguramente después de Navidad, pero aun durante las fiestas, el Ministro, en beneficio del Mundo Mágico — no solamente del Ministro — le pediría al Sr. Potter asistir a una reunión internacional. Aunque en San Mungo y un sanador de fuera del Ministerio habían verificado el éxito de la cura, muchos aun tenían dudas y querían pedirle al Sr. Potter sanar a un hombre lobo de su país como prueba. Después de mucho debate, se decidió que catorce naciones traerían un hombre lobo de su país para actuar como una 'verificación de la cura'.

Dumbledore pensaba que era un compromiso justo, al menos comparado con algunas de sus otras sugerencias; sin embargo, no le gustaba la idea de exponer a Harry a más publicidad y hacerlo usar una forma de magia simplemente desconocida. Pero estaba fuera de su alcance. Seguro, era el Jefe de la ICM, el que ponía el orden y se aseguraba de que cada opinión fuera escuchada y discutida, pero no tenía un voto, a menos que ocurriera un empate.

Fawkes le dio un suave, pero lleno de coraje, trino.

"Gracias, viejo amigo, pero realmente desearía poder hacer las cosas diferentes. Harry debería ser un niño sin preocupaciones. No quiero que sea lanzado en todo esto, bajo el escrutinio de las naciones." Albus sacudió su cabeza. "Pero supongo, que él realmente es único y sorprendente. Nadie podría hacer nada para cambiar eso. Sólo desearía que pudiera ser el mismo sin causar que todos a su alrededor lo miraran con maravilla o negación."

Fawkes le dio otro suave trino, casi en asentimiento.

El Director miro al reloj. Severus debería regresar pronto. Con suerte la fiesta donde los Malfoy había salido sin problemas ese día.

Finalmente, cuando casi dormitaba detrás de su escritorio, la chimenea llameo y su maestro de pociones apareció.

"Director."

"Ah, Severus, ¿la fiesta salió sin inconvenientes, espero?" pregunto, indicándole al hombre más joven que se sentara. Tenían mucho que discutir.

"Fue mejor de lo que había anticipado, aunque el Sr. Potter pueda tener dificultad en aceptar por completo el regalo de los Malfoy, aunque ya sea oficial."

Las cejas de Dumbledore se elevaron en pregunta. "Fue un regalo elaborado, ¿me imagino?"

Severus sonrió. "No estoy seguro que 'elaborado' sea la mejor descripción. No, el Sr. Potter es ahora el dueño de Dobby, el elfo domestico."

Los ojos del director se abrieron enormemente. "Eso es... inesperado."

"Bastante."

**O o O o O**

Harry entro a su cuarto. El Profesor Snape ya se había ido, aunque él le había informado a la Sra. Longbottom de Dobby después de asegurarle que no habían surgido incidentes en la cena. Ella acepto su palabra antes de mandar a Harry a la cama.

Neville ya estaba durmiendo, lo cual no era una sorpresa ya que la Sra. Longbottom se había asegurado que se fuera a la cama a la misma hora de siempre, sin permitirle esperar el regreso de Harry. Eso estaba bien. Era tarde y Harry sólo quería irse a dormir. Abriría el paquete de los Hovel en la mañana.

Cerró la puerta, girando con dudas para mirar el cuarto. Parecía vacio.

"¿Dobby?" susurro Harry.

-Pop-

Harry salto, para la diversión de Coral mientras Dobby se aparecía justo a su lado.

"¿Amo llama Dobby?"

"Eh, sí. Yo, uh, tan solo quería decirte buenas noches y asegurarme de que no hubiera nada que necesitaras. ¿Necesitas una cama? ¿Dónde vas a dormir?"

Harry no recibió ninguna respuesta, pero los ojos de Dobby crecieron exponencialmente como si hubiera oído pruebas de algo completamente imposible, como unicornios siendo vistos pastando en Marte.

"¿Dobby?"

Los ojos del elfo domestico comenzaron a llenarse con lagrimas, y Harry rápidamente supo que no le gustaría lo que venía. Dobby estallo en llanto.

"Dobby, cálmate, lo siento, no pretendía ofenderte o nada" dijo rápidamente Harry, no muy seguro de si palmear el hombro del pequeño haría las cosas mejores o peores.

Dobby se las arreglo para calmarse, sollozando y limpiando su nariz en la roñosa funda de almohada que estaba usando. Harry se las arreglo para esconder su disgusto ante la vestimenta de Dobby. ¡La cosa que el elfo estaba usando era pero que las ropas usadas de Dudley! Harry decidió que necesitaría hacer algo sobre eso en el futuro cercano.

"¿Ofender a Dobby? Amo pregunto si Dobby necesitaba algo... Dobby había oído de su grandeza, señor, y su bondad, pero nunca Dobby pensó que amo sería tan generoso. Dobby nunca imagino..."

Harry estaba rojo como un tomate. "¿Generoso? Solo pregunte si necesitabas algo. Cualquier mago decente hubiera hecho lo mismo. Y cualquier cosa que hayas oído sobre mi grandeza es exagerada."

"Amo es incluso humilde y modesto" Dobby dijo reverencialmente, sus ojos brillando con incluso más admiración. "Amo no habla sobre su triunfo sobre El-Que-No-Debe-Ser-Nombrado o su cura de hombres lobos."

Harry se removió un poco incomodo. "Bueno, se está haciendo tarde, Dobby," dijo después de un momento.

"Por supuesto, amo" dijo Dobby, apurándose a la cama y felizmente sacudiendo la almohada de Harry por él.

Harry parpadeo. "Uh, gracias, Dobby."

Los ojos de Dobby se abrieron una vez más, y por un momento Harry temió que volvería a estallar de nuevo.

"No es problema, Amo" dijo finalmente Dobby, limpiando unas pocas lagrimas. "¿Hay algo más que Dobby pueda hacer por Amo? ¿Traerle un vaso con agua?"

"No, gracias, Dobby."

Dobby asintió, sus orejas moviéndose. "Duerma bien, Amo."

-Pop-

: Él es extraño: comento Coral.

: Sí, bueno, él ha estado viviendo con los Malfoy, y a pesar de que Draco y la Sra. Malfoy no son malos, el Sr Malfoy lo es:

: Te entiendo:

: Vayamos a dormir algo: dijo Harry, finalmente metiéndose en la cama.

**O o O o O**

Remus bajo el periódico matutino con lentitud.

¿Estaba todo esto realmente pasando?

Harry, el hijo de su mejor amigo, podía curar la Licantropía. Incluso había sido capaz de curar a Walter McCaffrey, quien había sido un hombre lobo por sobre el noventa por ciento de su vida. Remus conocía a Walter personalmente. Era un hombre recluido, parecido a él mismo, y estaba absolutamente horrorizado de que algún día pudiera morder a alguien, justo como su padre lo había hecho con él.

Walter había sido mordido cuando apenas era un infante, lo suficientemente grande para apenas hablar y caminar. Una noche, su padre se había liberado de su confinamiento, y lo había mordido antes de que su madre pudiera intervenir y detenerlo. Desafortunadamente, la historia es incluso más triste, porque Walter también había perdido a su madre esa noche. Al protegerlo, fue asesinada por su esposo — el hombre que amaba y al que había jurado mantenerse a su lado no importara que, incluso después de haber sido infectado con la licantropía. El padre de Walter había quedado devastado y cometió suicidio incluso antes de que el Ministerio pudiera empezar una investigación. La vida de Walter fue en descenso desde allí, saltando de una institución a otra, antes de alcanzar su mayoría.

Remus sacudió su cabeza. Incluso él había tenido una mejor infancia que Walter. Al menos a él le habían permitido asistir a Hogwarts, gracias a Albus Dumbledore. Walter, por otro lado, era conocido como hombre lobo años antes de que cumpliera once, y no había tenido a nadie que hablara por él con Dumbledore — ya que el no tenía ni el valor ni la confianza para hablar él mismo con el popular Director.

Remus estaba realmente feliz por Walter. Si alguien merecía ser sanado, era ese hombre.

"Dudo que el Sr. Potter te negara el sanarte si se lo pides, Lupin."

Remus salto, olvidando que estaba en el Gran comedor y no solo. Se giro hacia Severus, quien era el que hablo.

"Sospecho que ya lo sabe de todos modos" el maestro de Pociones continuo con simpleza.

Remus parpadeo y trago con dureza, sus pensamientos regresando a las muchas veces que Harry se había puesto tenso en su presencia. ¿Lo habría sabido entonces? ¿Había sentido al lobo y descubierto la verdad?

_¿Qué debe estar pensando de mí? _Se preguntaba Remus. _Enseñando en una escuela con semejante condición..._

Sus sentimientos deben haberse mostrado en su cara, porque Severus lo miro directamente, un entendimiento extrañamente sincero surgiendo en sus ojos, alterando significativamente su normalmente neutra expresión.

"¿acaso crees que tiene los ojos de su madre por nada? Él ve como ella lo hacía" dijo muy quedamente, antes de levantarse y salir del comedor sin otra palabra.

Remus lo miro alejarse, sin palabras, sin ver la expresión contemplativa del Director a su lado.

**O o O o O**

El día de Navidad llego, y fue la mejor que Harry hubiera tenido, a pesar de la dura presencia de la Sra. Longbottom; sin embargo, en alguna forma lo hacía mucho más real. No estaba molestándolos exactamente, pero estaba allí. Y, en alguna forma, Harry se preguntaba si estaba tratando de ser más amable que lo normal. No quería pensar sobre eso.

Dobby permanecía con un sirviente eficiente, ansioso de complacer y aterrorizado de cometer el menor error.

Había abierto el paquete de los Hovel el día anterior. Era una carta de agradecimiento del Sr. Y la Sra. Hovel con un dibujo de, junto a un pequeño lobo de peluche. Harry felizmente coloco el lobo sobre su cama — el primer animal de peluche que pudiera recordar haber recibido de alguien.

Les envió una pequeña carta en respuesta, agradeciéndoles por el paquete y diciéndoles de la magia blanca que no les había mencionado antes. Esperaba que no se enojaran mucho por eso. Bueno, era muy tarde ahora.

Harry no recibió muchos regalos, no que hubiera esperado una montaña, pero todos eran perfectos. Recibió uno de Hagrid, uno de la Profesora Sprout, otro del Profesor Snape, y el último de Neville.

Hagrid le dio una flauta, la Profesora Sprout le dio una rana de chocolate, el Profesor Snape (junto con una nota diciéndole que mantuviera el contenido del regalo para él) le dio un ser de unas buenas herramientas para hacer pociones y unos pocos raros ingredientes, y Neville le dio una pequeña planta. Le recordó a Harry de una péquela planta de tomate que la tía Petunia le había hecho plantar muchos años atrás — antes de morir rápidamente cuando Dudley paso por encima con su bicicleta.

Neville también había recibido una rana de chocolate de la Profesora Sprout. Supuso que ella le daba una a todos sus Hufflepuffs.

Harry le dio a Neville algunos dulces que él sabía que le gustaban, aunque Neville estaba sorprendido que Harry le diera otro regalo, diciendo que ya le había regalado los porta varitas. Harry le indico que lo dejara así.

Con el intercambio de regalos hecho, el día continuo felizmente, aunque Harry tomo una decisión sobre algo.

Después de la cena, y cuando estaba listo para la cama, Harry cerró la puerta y llamo a Dobby.

Dobby había estado presente para cuando abrieron los regalos, pero se fue de inmediato después de eso, y la única razón por la que había estado presente cuando lo hizo fue porque Harry se lo había pedido.

"¿Amo ha llamado a Dobby?" pregunto Dobby.

Harry lo miro por un momento, tratando de decidir como comenzar esta conversación.

"Dobby, ahora trabajas para mi, y he estado pensando..." Harry se detuvo, los enormes ojos de Dobby mirándolo fijamente. "La única cosa buena que mi tío jamás me enseño es el hecho de que los trabajadores representan a aquellos para quienes trabajan cuando son vistos por otros. Como se ve la gente se refleja en sus jefes y sobre la compañía en general. Para ti es lo mismo conmigo. Tú te reflejas en mí y en la familia Potter."

"Es-Es Amo disconforme con Dobby?" pregunto Dobby, horrorizado.

"No, no, para nada. De hecho, me haces muy orgulloso de tenerte como mi elfo domestico, por lo cual deseo cambiar algo." Harry se adelanto y agarro la vestimenta de Dobby por el hombro, levantándola ligeramente mientras retenía un desprecio raramente muy estilo Snape. "¿Puedes decirme honestamente que te gusta usar esto?"

Los ojos de Dobby se abrieron enormes de nuevo.

"¿Bueno, Dobby? ¿Te gusta usar esto?" pregunto Harry.

"N-no, Amo. Dobby no le gusta mucho esto" dijo finalmente, sacudiendo su cabeza y haciendo que sus orejas se movieran.

"entonces, ¿por qué no te buscamos algo diferente para vestir? Algo apropiado para un buen trabajador de la familia Potter?" Harry no pensaba usar 'esclavo', 'sirviente', o nada parecido. También estaba evitando usar la palabra 'ropa'.

"Amo dice... ¿como un uniforme?" pregunto Dobby, sus ojos llenándose de agua.

"Bueno, a menos que no lo quieras" dijo Harry, preguntándose si debería haberle escrito al Profesor Snape antes de hacer esto. ¿Era alguna otra clase de tabú?

"No-no, Amo, ¡Dobby _amaría _un uniforme!" exclamo excitado.

Harry sonrió. "De acuerdo, entonces creo saber a quién exactamente escribirle para que te lo haga."

Se giro y comenzó a escribirle una carta a Madam Malkin.

"Bueno, negro, rojo, y adorado parecen colores con carácter" dijo Harry, colocando eso en su petición mientras miraba a Coral, quien estaba durmiendo. "Hmm, ¿tiene mi familia un emblema?" Harry murmuro para el mismo.

"Oh, sí, la familia del Amo tiene un emblema" respondió rápidamente Dobby.

"Entonces le pediré que lo ponga en la manga y sobre tu corazón. Ella debería saber cuál es mi emblema, ¿cierto?"

"Sí, Amo, es bien conocido."

"Hmm, supongo que necesitara saber tus medidas."

"Dobby puede ir con ella y hacerlo, señor. Puedo hacer pop en su tienda. Dobby lo ha hecho antes, por su familia anterior, al enviar pedidos de túnicas."

"De acuerdo. Eso suena bien; puedes llevarle esta carta más tarde esta semana y con suerte podrá empezar con esto entonces" dijo Harry, terminando su carta para luego colocarla en un sobre con cinco galeones. Harry pensó que debería ser suficiente. Si no, le había dejado dicho en la carta si le avisara si necesitaba algo más.

"Amo es demasiado bueno con Dobby" dijo Dobby después de un momento, ligeramente emocionado.

"He decidido que soy tan bueno como me sirven" respondió Harry.

**O o O o O**

Había cincuenta y siete hombres lobos registrados en Inglaterra, aunque se asumía que al menos deberían ser setenta en total.

Severus supuso que Harry, si se lo permitían, podía curarlos a todos en el periodo de un mes. Aunque, si Madam Pomfrey lo permitiría o no era un asunto totalmente diferente. Severus no tenía dudas de que Harry fuera capaz, pero también sabía que tan solo tenía once, y su magia aún tenía mucho que hacer para desarrollarse. Sería poco sabio arriesgarlo, pero sería también muy irresponsable prevenir lo que podía ser un sano crecimiento y expansión.

Así que, no había sido una sorpresa cuando el director le pidió que asistiera a una reunión en su oficina concerniente a eso mismo. Madam Pomfrey y la Profesora Sprout también habían sido llamadas a asistir.

"¿Está todo bien, Director?" pregunto Madam Pomfrey, y la Profesora Sprout lucia igual de preocupada.

Repentinamente se hizo claro para Severus que ellas no tenían idea de lo que el Ministerio iba pronto a pedirle a Harry.

"Oh, sí, bastante. Tan sólo quería discutir algunas cosas concernientes a un estudiante."

"¿Es sobre el Sr. Potter?" pregunto Sprout.

"¿Y su cura de Licantropía?" añadió Pomfrey.

"Sí. Durante el día, nuestro ministro va a contactar a Harry y pedirle que atienda a una reunión de la ICM que se realizara más adelante esta semana."

Los ojos de Pomfrey y Sprout se abrieron.

"¿Para qué?" pregunto Pomfrey.

"Para una 'verificación de la cura.' Catorce países han sido seleccionados para traer un individuo infectado con Licantropía que sirva como prueba. Entendiblemente, hay algunas dudas sobre el éxito del tratamiento y método de Harry."

"¿Catorce?" pregunto Pomfrey.

"¿Por qué no están conformes con uno?" pregunto Sprout.

"no confían el uno en el otro para hacer eso. Si hubiera una sola 'prueba' las personas tendrían dudas sobre si la persona estaba infectada alguna vez para empezar" respondió Dumbledore.

"Oh, patrañas" comento Pomfrey.

"Originalmente, eran sobre veinticinco. Afortunadamente, unas pocas naciones estuvieron dispuestas a confiar en que los otros trajeran casos reales de Licantropía para así no tener que traer ellos los suyos."

"Oh, sí, afortunadamente" exclamo sarcásticamente Pomfrey.

"Poppy, tal vez sea para lo mejor. Piensa en lo que podía significar para otros... como Remus" dijo Sprout con gentileza.

"Ni siquiera sabemos cómo es que Harry lo hace. Podría estar drenando su vida, por lo que sabemos" continuo Pomfrey.

"No es aso" comento Albus, decidiendo intervenir y prevenir que Pomfrey se agitara demasiado.

"Oh, ¿y cómo lo sabes? No creo que hayas ido a donde los Longbottom para revisarlo" dijo Pomfrey. "¡El Ministerio no debería presentar al Sr. Potter como alguna clase de Tesoro Nacional para ser usado en el escenario internacional!"

"Severus me dijo lo que aprendió de Harry cuando lo llevo con él a la fiesta de Navidad de los Malfoy" respondió con simpleza Dumbledore.

"¿Qué fue lo que aprendiste, Severus?" pregunto con curiosidad Pomfrey.

"Él obtiene una magia pura de color blanco de la maldición erradicada. No estoy seguro de su naturaleza, pero él comento que le ayudo a curar al Sr. McCaffrey" respondió Severus.

"¿'Lo ayudo'?" pregunto Pomfrey.

"creo que funciona como un antídoto o vacuna de alguna clase contra la maldición. Muchas veces, tales cosas provienen del mismo mal que curan."

Pomfrey se detuvo, pensándolo. "entonces tal vez haya una forma de obtener esta 'magia banca' y usarla para curar a otros hombres lobos."

"Tal vez" accedió Severus.

"Bueno, supongo que no hay nada que podamos hacer con respecto a la reunión" dijo Pomfrey, clamándose. "¿Qué querías discutir exactamente con nosotros, asumo que es más que sobre la reunión?"

"¿Entiendo que Harry va a continuar trabajando en la enfermería en los fines de semana y contigo, Pomona, va a comenzar a tener clases privadas sobre control?" pregunto Albus.

"Sí" respondió Pomfrey, mientras Sprout asentía con orgullo.

"Quiero ser informado sobre sus progresos. Él ya ha sobre pasado mis expectativas para su primer año y estoy seguro que continuara avanzando tanto y cuanto le sea posible. Quiero asegurarme de que permanezca estable — física, emocional y mágicamente."

"De acuerdo, Albus, ¿pero qué pretendes hacer después? Sé que es un poco temprano para pensarlo, pero en unos pocos años, al menos, necesitara expandirse de lo que Pomona y Yo podemos enseñarle" comento Pomfrey.

"Voy a comenzar a adelantar sus clases de pociones en algún punto. Tal vez un semestre antes de que tome sus OWLs, dependiendo de sus aptitudes para ello durante este tiempo" comento Severus. "Tengo la confianza suficiente para decir que él podría realizar una poción de segundo año del libro con muy poca de mi ayuda si se lo permito."

"Me refiero a lo concerniente a sus habilidades de Mago. En algún punto, especialmente luego de lo lejos que ha llegado, sus habilidades comenzaran a surgir. No sé mucho sobre Magos durmientes, pero ¿seguramente hay signos que aparecen antes de que despierten?" pregunto Pomfrey.

"Sí, los hay" dijo Dumbledore. "Y honestamente ya ha comenzado a mostrarlos, pero son muy sutiles. Si no supiera que él es un Mago durmiente, los hubiera perdido por completo."

"¿'Los', Director?" pregunto Severus.

Estas eran noticias nuevas para él. ¿Harry ya estaba mostrando signos? Seguro, estaba demostrando gran aptitud para la magia, pero también lo hacían otros pocos estudiantes de su edad, como Granger y Longbottom.

"No estoy seguro si se debe al régimen de pociones al que Severus lo sometió o incluso a su familiar, Coral, pero tiene un control de la magia que, de hecho, se puede sentir. Antes de que comenzaran las vacaciones de invierno, lo llame a mi oficina y le pedí que sanara una pequeña herida que sufrí en el Bosque Prohibido. Quería ver personalmente como estaba progresando su magia de parsel" explico antes de que Pomfrey pudiera retarlo por no venir con ella. "Su control es extraordinario, y la forma en que uso mi magia para sanar mi mano... controlo mi magia como si fuera la suya."

"Entiendo que la magia de parsel tiende a usar la magia del paciente en el tratamiento, pero para haber tal precisión... es la marca de un Mago floreciente."

"Hmm, está en lo cierto, Albus. Realmente maneja muy bien la magia de otros, incluso de aquellos que están alterados, lo cual es aún más impresionante, ahora que lo pienso" admitió Pomfrey.

"También es capaz de controlar su magia accidental" les recordó Sprout.

"Ese es otro signo. Incluso yo, con más de un siglo de experiencia y practica en controlar mi magia, tengo dificultades en mantener mi magia controlada cuando estoy especialmente enojado" admitió Dumbledore, evitando mirar hacia Severus quien había visto el último estallido.

"¿Ha mostrado otros signos?" pregunto Sprout.

"No que yo sepa" respondió. "pero es seguro que muestre otros signos mientras el tiempo pasa. Un signo involucra la forma en que las criaturas mágicas responderán ante él. Por lo general serán más accesibles con él, mientras otras serán mucho más agresivas."

Los pensamientos de Severus viajaron hacia Buckbeak, Thestrals, y Dementores. Ciertamente hacia sentido.

"otra indicación es la habilidad de realizar hechizos muy poderosos, sin haber desarrollado por completo o casi de forma completa, su centro de magia."

Una vez más, el maestro de pociones recordó el tercer año de Harry, cuando realizo el encantamiento Patronus. Y Harry había tenido éxito a pesar de su debilitada condición gracias a los Dursleys. ¿Qué sería capaz de hacer ahora?

"Otro es la resistencia contra ciertos tipos de magia. Su magia combatirá, naturalmente, contra hechizos que pretendan dañarlo o someterlo."

Los ojos de Severus se abrieron en sorpresa ante eso, mientras Pomfrey y Sprout parpadearon.

Su habilidad de combatir la Maldición Imperius en el futuro. ¿Cómo se habían perdido eso? Ningún normal, o incluso dotado, alumno de cuarto año habría sido capaz de combatir el Imperius. Y aún así, lo habían dejado pasar como otra de las rarezas de Potter sin dedicarle muchos pensamientos.

"pudo ser así como él... ¿con la maldición asesina?" pregunto Sprout.

"No estoy seguro" admitió pensativamente Dumbledore. "Pero es posible."

"Esperaremos por esos signos, pero Director, ¿Cuándo deberíamos decirle al Sr. Potter sobre esto?" pregunto Pomfrey.

"Esto es realmente, el por qué quería conversar con todos ustedes, porque estoy inseguro. Parte de mi cree que lo mejor sería no decirle— permitirle desarrollarse sin saberlo, al menos hasta que empiece a hacer preguntas. De todos modos, otra parte de mí quiere informarlo, para que sepa al menos algo de lo que le espera mágicamente, pero estoy preguntándome como sería mejor abordarlo con él" dijo Albus.

"Creo que deberíamos decirle este verano, antes del próximo año" comento Severus.

"Sí, estoy de acuerdo con Severus. Él Sr. Potter debe saberlo, y esperar hasta el verano parece razonable. Ya tiene bastante en su plato por ahora. Esperar por el verano es lo mejor, creo" dijo Sprout.

Pomfrey asintió también. "él Sr. Potter ya sabe que no es como los otros niños de su edad. Creo que decirle porque es eso, sería lo mejor en el largo plazo."

"Muy bien" dijo Dumbledore. "Le diremos este verano."

**O o O o O**

"Sr. Potter, ¿sucede algo?" pregunto la Sra. Longbottom.

Harry se detuvo, dándose cuenta que estaba jugando con su comida. "Lo siento, Sra. Longbottom. Es que recibí una carta hoy — del Ministro." Añadió lo último al ver como ella alzaba su ceja.

Evidentemente, no le gustaba que hubiera recibido correo cuando ella específicamente había pedido que fuera redirigido hacia, salvo mensajes del Profesor Snape o el Director.

"ya veo. ¿De qué se trataba, si no le importa que pregunte?" ella le pregunto con franqueza.

"el ministro quiere que vaya a una reunión de la ICM por todo el asunto... bueno, usted ya sabe."

Neville miraba hacia Harry con disculpas. Harry le había dicho antes de la cena cuando estaban investigando sobre los nervios.

"¿Y ya ha respondido?" le pregunto luego de un momento cuando él no continuo.

"Bueno, no es como que realmente pudiera decir que no. Respondí que iría, pero no estoy seguro de cómo llegare. Aunque si le envié una carta al Profesor Snape al respecto."

Ella asintió, como si eso finalizara el asunto. "Comuníqueme los detalles tan pronto como los sepa."

"sí, señora" respondió Harry, sin saber que más decir.

Regreso a comer, forzando a su mente a pensar en otras cosas. La búsqueda de él y Neville estaba detenida, para ser honestos. El hecho era, que los magos no sabían mucho sobre el cerebro y el sistema nervioso. Seguro, tenían hechizos que podían influir sobre la mente y todo eso, pero no parecían realmente entender como realmente funcionaba el cerebro humano. Harry había ordenado unos libros de sanadores luego de prometerle a Neville que harían la investigación, pero había resultado ser decepcionante. Honestamente, le recordaba a Harry de las épocas oscuras, en cuanto a lo poco que el Mundo Mágico parecía entender. Parecía que los muggles sabían más sobre el cuerpo humano y el impacto que el cerebro tenía que los magos. Los muggles también tenían métodos para realmente ver dentro del cerebro usando MRIs y escáner CAT **(*)**. Había oído sobre ellos cuando su tío había estado pasando los canales. Sí, los magos podían hacer revisiones, los hechizos les decían algo de lo que estaba pasando, pero no daban imágenes que les permitiera realmente entender el problema. Esto también evitaba que los magos usaran otros métodos de tratamiento, como la cirugía.

Y eso era otra cosa. Era claro que el Mundo Mágico no era muy adepto en operar a alguien. Lo veían como algo barbárico, más que algo necesario y que valía la pena el riesgo como lo hacían a menudo en el mundo muggle. Ellos no entendían que algunas veces uno tenía que ir y físicamente remover algo, no solamente sacarlo con magia. Después de todo, ¿Cómo podía mágicamente remover uno algo de forma segura si no sabía con certeza de que es lo que lo rodea?

Harry se preguntaba que se vería si les hicieran un CAT o un MRI a los padres de Neville. Bueno, una vez que el verano llegara, sabía lo que tenía que hacer — visitar la librería muggle y leer sobre el cerebro humano, y, tal vez, buscar doctores que le pudieran dar alguna pista sobre como posiblemente ayudar a los Longbottoms.

**O o O o O**

Harry despertó con el sonido de una lechuza golpeando su ventana.

: Harry, otro pájaro tiene algo para ti: Coral dijo medio dormida.

Ayer, había recibido una respuesta del Profesor Snape, diciéndole que el Director se pondría en contacto con él concerniente a sus arreglos para el viaje.

Harry se levanto, abrió la ventana, tomo la carta antes de que el ave volara con rapidez.

Al abrirla, encontró una carta de letra larga y redonda.

_Querido Harry,_

_Estaré llegando a la Mansión Longbottom Mansión a las 8 am mañana para llevarte al Ministerio para la reunión de la ICM. Por favor ten tus cosas empacadas para esa hora, ya que no regresaras a donde los Longbottoms estas fiestas, sino que en vez de eso regresaras a Hogwarts conmigo una vez que la reunión termine._

_Espero que hayas disfrutado de las fiestas hasta ahora. Estoy esperando a verte mañana._

_Albus P.W.B. Dumbledore_

: ¿Así que regresaremos a la escuela unos días antes de que terminen las fiestas?: pregunto Coral.

: Así parece:

Con eso, comenzó a empacar, sólo para detenerse al recordar que a Dobby le gustaba que le pidieran ayuda.

"¿Dobby?" llamo Harry.

-Pop-

"¿Si, Amo?" pregunto Dobby, ahora vistiendo un hermoso uniforme.

Estaba vistiendo túnicas negras con adornos rojos y dorados en los bordes. En su manga derecha estaba el emblema de la Casa Potter en colores combinados y uno ligeramente más largo estaba sobre su corazón.

Harry no estaba seguro, pero parecía que el uniforme había hecho a Dobby más seguro y menos... desbalanceado. Tal vez era por que se estaba acostumbrando a Harry, o tal vez tenía algo que ver con lo que el Profesor Snape había dicho sobre propósito. De todos modos, el cambio era agradable.

"¿podrías ayudarme a empacar? Me iré mañana con el Director, y quiero estar listo."

"Por supuesto, Amo" dijo felizmente Dobby, chasqueando sus dedos y haciendo que sus cosas entraran dentro del abierto baúl.

Harry sonrió. "Gracias, Dobby."

"Dobby es feliz de ayudar al gran amo Harry Potter, señor" dijo orgullosamente Dobby, su negro y dorado sombrero balanceándose de alguna forma entre sus orejas.

**O o O o O**

"Creo que ya está aquí, Harry" dijo Neville, colocando la jaula de Hedwig sobre el equipaje junto a la puerta mientras Harry se giraba hacia la Sra. Longbottom después de darle un asentimiento en confirmación.

"gracias por dejarme estar aquí, Sra. Longbottom. Fue muy agradable, y lo pase fantástico" dijo Harry con honestidad.

"Bueno, Sr. Potter, estoy feliz de que haya disfrutado su estadía. ¿Tal vez podamos arreglar algo para el verano? Ciertamente que evitara que Neville pase todo su tiempo en los invernaderos" dijo ella.

Harry sonrió, mientras Neville lucia bastante esperanzado ante el prospecto digo regresara durante el verano.

"Eso me agradaría mucho" dijo Harry.

Justo entonces, Dumbledore llego a la puerta y golpeo.

"Buenos Días, Augusta" saludo Dumbledore mientras la Sra. Longbottom abría la puerta.

"Buenos días, Albus. El Sr. Potter está listo para irse" dijo ella.

"Muy bien" dijo Dumbledore, entrando a la mansión y mirando a las cosas de Harry junto a la puerta. "¿Esto es todo, Harry?"

"Sí, señor" dijo.

Dumbledore saco su varita y encogió todo, lo convoco a su mano y luego se lo hecho al bolsillo. Hedwig se había ido hacia Hogwarts junto con Dobby.

"Adiós, Neville, nos vemos en Hogwarts" dijo Harry, colocándose al lado del Director.

"Nos vemos, Harry" dijo Neville. "Seguiré leyendo"

Harry asintió, sabiendo que se refería a su investigación, mientras seguía Dumbledore hacia la puerta.

"Vamos a usar un traslador, Harry. Has usado uno antes, ¿creo?" el viejo mago pregunto mientras comenzaban a caminar hacia el borde de las barreras.

"Sí, señor, con los Longbottoms."

Dumbledore asintió, sacando algo del bolsillo en su pecho. "Este es un traslador muy poderoso, especialmente hecho para llevar al o a los usuarios a cualquier lado en el mundo. Hoy día, nos llevara hasta Vaduz, Liechtenstein **(*)**, el lugar concertado para la ICM este año."

"¿Cambia cada año, señor?" pregunto Harry con curiosidad, mirando a la prenda en la mano de Dumbledore.

¿Un calcetín?

"Oh, sí, Harry. Ayuda en la cooperación internacional. Aunque claro, hay algunos que discutirían eso conmigo."

"¿Dónde fue el año pasado?"

"En Paraguay, lo cual queda en Sudamérica. Espero poder visitarlo de nuevo."

"debe ser genial poder ir a un lugar diferente cada año. Yo, no he ido a ningún lado realmente, excepto Hogwarts por supuesto. Los Dursleys nunca me llevaban con ellos en sus viajes y me hacían quedar con la Sra. Figg cruzando la calle. Ella tiene muchos gatos, y son terroríficamente inteligentes. Juro que pueden entender el inglés mejor que Dudley — aunque claro, que eso no es decir mucho, pero aún así."

Dumbledore escondió su ceño fruncido, preguntándose qué otras cosas le habrían negado a Harry.

"Pero supongo que estaba mejor quedándome con la Sra. Figg" dijo Harry. El Director no estaba tan seguro si Harry siquiera estaba hablando con el ahora. "Al menos no tenia que preocuparme por qué Dudley me culpara por todo, y la Sra. Figg me dejo ayudarle a hacer galletas una vez. No sabían muy bien, pero creo que era porque ella se contuvo con el azúcar."

"¿Qué tan a menudo te quedabas con la Sra. Figg?" pregunto Dumbledore.

"Oh, no tanto, solo cuando los Dursleys querían ir a la ciudad y hacer cosas. Sabe, el verano pasado, como la Sra. Figg se había quebrado su pierna, ellos me tuvieron que llevar al zoológico. Hable con una boa constrictor allí y algunas cosas pasaron, y yo... bueno, ya le conté esto al Profesor Snape... de alguna manera hice desaparecer el vidrio y la serpiente escapo. Me dijo que su familia era de Sudamérica. Me pregunto si encontró una forma de regresar..."

"¿Había hablado antes con una serpiente?"

"No. Había visto unas pocas en el jardín cuando estaba haciendo alguna poda, pero no sabía que podía hablar con ellas en ese momento" respondió mientras se detenían y Dumbledore sostenía el calcetín para que lo tomara.

"Esto va a ser un poco más duro que un aterrizaje con un traslador normal, así que acérquese más a mi" le aconsejo el Director. Harry lo hizo. "De acuerdo. Uno-dos-tres..."

Harry sintió como perdió su balance hacia la derecha y no pudo evitar chocar contra el costado de Dumbledore mientras aterrizaban.

"Con calma, Harry. Toma unos pocos respiros hondos" dijo, evitando que Harry cayera y colapsara.

Harry asintió con torpeza. Los trasladores apestaban, decidió.

"¿Acaso. . . acaso mejorar alguna vez?" Harry logro decir entre respiraciones.

: Dios santo, eso espero: siseo Coral. : Eso fue realmente horrible:

"Levemente, aunque en realidad es uno quien adquiere un estomago más fuerte y mejor balance."

"Es bueno saberlo" dijo Harry tragando duro, rezando por no vaciar su estomago ahí mismo.

Finalmente, después de unas pocas respiraciones más, Harry se enderezo, recuperado.

"Gracias" dijo Harry, avergonzado, dándose cuenta que se había apoyado en el brazo derecho de Dumbledore todo el tiempo que había tratado de no vomitar.

"Lo has hecho muy bien. La mayoría de la gente lo hacen mucho peor luego de su primer viaje larga distancia con un traslador."

"¿Cómo lo hizo usted?" pregunto Harry antes de que pudiera pensar en detenerse.

"¿Yo? Bueno, mi estomago no estuvo muy contento conmigo. No me sentí bien para comer nada por el resto del día" respondió con simpleza antes de enfocar su atención en el área que los rodeaba.

Harry siguió su ejemplo, mirando el cuarto en el que aterrizaron.

"Bueno, Harry, bienvenido a los actuales comandos de la ICM en Vaduz, Liechtenstein" le recibió Dumbledore.

Evidentemente, habían aterrizado en un cuarto especialmente diseñado para llegadas por traslador. Le recordaba a Harry de la entrada de la Sra. Longbottom. Tenía un sentimiento extraño — muy limpio y con aire de museo.

"Mantente cerca mío todo el tiempo. No le tomara mucho a la gente reconocerte en el camino a la cámara de reuniones."

"¿Qué es lo que debería esperar, señor?" pregunto Harry, repentinamente queriendo patearse a sí mismo.

Debería haber hecho estas preguntas en su camino por la propiedad de los Longbottoms, no hablar sobre la Sra. Figg y sus locos gatos.

"La ICM es un poco más directa en su forma de hacer las cosas que el Ministerio. Ayuda en algunas cosas, logrando que se hagan más rápido, pero algunas veces ser directo es muy agresivo y molesta a algunas personas sobre ciertas materias. No te alarmes cuando la gente comience a alzar sus voces, porque lo harán. Si alguien te hace una pregunta directa, se diplomático, pero recuerda, ellos te invitaron y no tenias que venir. No respondas preguntas que sientes que no deberías o que no te sientes cómodo respondiendo. Si hay problemas, yo lo manejare."

Harry alzo su ceja ante eso, oyendo al Director bajar su tono hacia el final de la frase. Obviamente era en serio lo de manejar cualquier problema que pudiera surgir.

"¿Así que, voy a ser presentado y luego sanare a esos que hayan traído?" pregunto Harry, parte de él preguntándose cuando deberían dirigirse hacia la reunión, pero decidió que Dumbledore sabría cuando debían estar allí.

"Si, aunque algunas naciones probablemente insistan en hacerte algunas preguntas respecto a tu método."

"Okay" dijo Harry, sin ver problema con eso. No tenía nada que ocultar.

"De acuerdo. ¿Listo?" pregunto Dumbledore luego de un momento.

"Sí, señor."

**O o O o O**

**Notas de la Autora:** bueno, este capítulo es parte de la base de lo que viene, así que espero que no sea muy seco. Sé que tenía un montón de información, pero es importante para lo que viene más adelante.

**Notas de la traductora: **¡uf! Este capítulo salió bien largo, pensé que nunca se iba a acabar :D

**Aclaraciones:**

**(*) I**nternacional de la **C**onfederación de **M**agos** (*)**: en ingles es **I**nternational **C**onfederation of **W**izards o **ICW**

**(*)Supreme Mugwump (*): **existen varias versiones de cómo traducir Mugwump, lo más utilizado es 'jefe' como una palabra que supuestamente se derivaría de un vocablo africano. Sin embargo, en traductores como google, se traduce como 'votante independiente' lo cual calza con el hecho de que el jefe del ICW solo dirige, y no vota a menos que se requiera.

**(*)MRIs y escáner CAT (*): **referido a **I**magen de **R**esonancia **M**agnética o **IRM** en español y **T**omografía **A**xial **C**omputarizada o **TAC** en español, si es que nunca han ido al médico o visto Dr. House XD

**(*)****Vaduz (*)** /faˈdʊts/ es la capital del principado de Liechtenstein. Es la sede del arzobispado de Liechtenstein y un importante centro financiero internacional. Vaduz es la sede de la administración del principado, del parlamento (Landtag) y desde 1939 residencia del príncipe, que actualmente es Hans-Adam II de Liechtenstein.

La ciudad contaba con 5.014 habitantes en 2004, en su mayoría católicos, y está situada a orillas del Rin, con una extensión de 17,3 km² y a 455 m sobre el nivel del mar.

**Gracias por sus reviews a:**

Radioactive Shev, Arenita roja, lilibethsatalin, Jaime David, francesca85, satori chiva, Yue, DiAnItA LiNdA y a todos los que pusieron esta historia en sus favoritos.

Principio del formulario

Final del formulario


	14. Maldición, no estes más

"**Para Cambiar y Formar"**

**("To Change & Shape")**

Severus Snape x Harry Potter

Autor original: Blueowl

Traductora: Eowynd

Notas de traductora:

1) la autora en ingles utiliza ciertos términos como: parselmouth, parselmagic y parseltongue, que serian en orden, boca de parsel (alguien que habla parsel), magia de parsel y lengua de parsel (idioma de las serpientes). Así que en el fic Harry es un parselmouth, es decir habla parseltongue y practicara más adelante parselmagic.

2) Este fic cae en la categoría de Father/Mentor (Padre/Mentor), es decir, los fanfics donde Snape adopta a Harry sea como hijo o sea como aprendiz, por lo tanto no habrá Yaoi ni nada en el estilo entre ambos.

3) Todos los (*) que vean tienen explicaciones al final de cada capítulo por parte de la traductora

_4) Todo lo que está en cursiva son pensamientos o recuerdos_

5) todo lo que este entre : :, como :este ejemplo: es referido a que se está hablando en parsel, así que casi siempre es entre Coral y Harry

**OOoOoOoOoOo**

**Preguntas al respecto:**

_Emblema de la Familia __Potter_: Tiene un dragón en una mitad y un fénix en la otra. Al centro hay un árbol de Acebo. Es muy simple, pero fuerte.

_Largo de la Historia_: realmente dudo que vaya más allá del tercer o cuarto año, pero cuando la termine, será con un final con el que todos tendrán que vivir. (nota de traductora: en todo caso sus fic superan los 40 ó 50 capítulos, así que tenemos para leer mucho tiempo :P)

**Part****e 14: Maldición, No estés más**

Albus guio a Harry a través de las multitudes en el edificio del ICM. Era como el Ministerio en ese aspecto — muchas personas, corriendo hacia una reunión o a otra.

La gente rápidamente se quitaba del camino, al reconocerlo como el Jefe Supremo, pero pronto su atención cambio.

"¡Ese es Harry Potter!" muchos comenzaron a susurrar excitados, otros apuntando y mirando.

Harry trato de ignorarlos lo mejor que pudo, pero Dumbledore sabia que era difícil. Finalmente, llegaron a un salón menos concurrido, pero los ojos y murmullos los siguieron.

"¡Ah, Albus! Al fin aquí, por lo que veo" una voz sonó detrás de ellos.

Dumbledore se detuvo y se giro, reconociendo la voz como la de Aage Brown. Él era un caballero negro, alto y representante de Etiopia, también como un respetado sanador.

Harry se giro hacia él, parpadeando ante la impresionante masa humana que prácticamente barrio la distancia hacia el Director.

Albus no parecía alarmado y ofreció su mano al hombre mientras se aproximaba.

"Sí, Aage" dijo Dumbledore mientras el hombre asía su mano y lo tiraba hacia el y lo envolvía en un medio abrazo.

"¿Cómo te ha estado tratando el Ministerio, viejo?" pregunto, su profunda y rica voz envolviéndolos.

"Tan amablemente como siempre" respondió Dumbledore antes de mirar hacia abajo hacia Harry. "Harry, él es Aage Brown. Él es uno de los representantes de Etiopia y es uno de los Sanadores que han sido seleccionados para monitorearte a ti y a los que sanes hoy. Aage, él es Harry Potter."

"Así que, tú eres el hombrecito que ha causado el reciente pandemónium aquí. Encantado de conocerte" dijo Aage con una sonrisa, antes de mirar de nuevo a Dumbledore. "Bueno, ellos están esperando por ti y el chico. Han estado molestando por que la reunión comenzara."

"Lo imagino."

Con esto, ellos entraron a la cámara de reuniones y se acercaron a la puerta lateral en la parte delantera donde aquellos que presidian se sentaban. Había dos guardias en cada lado, prestando atención. Le dieron pequeñas reverencias al Jefe Supremo.

El lugar era enorme y estaba lleno con sillas, muchas de las cuales ya estaba ocupada por un mago o bruja en ellas.

"permanecerás al frente conmigo, Harry" dijo Dumbledore, deteniéndose en el marco antes de que los que estaban en la cámara pudieran verlos. "Si en cualquier momento necesitas detenerte, porque estás sintiéndote cansado o por cualquier razón, tan solo dímelo. ¿No hagas nada que no quieras o que sientas que no deberías, de acuerdo, Harry?"

Harry asintió. "lo entiendo, señor, aunque dudo que Coral aquí, me dejara hacer algo estúpido de todos modos."

: Estas en lo cierto: comento Coral, dándole un apretón en su muñeca.

Dumbledore sonrió, antes de darle un asentimiento a Aage, quien los anuncio a los demás miembros.

Todos se detuvieron, mirando hacia el frente. Harry parpadeo, mirando el enorme lugar. Había más de cien naciones representadas en el cuarto. Había seis largas pasillos con docenas de mesas apartadas con separadores entre ellas y las paredes. Las mesas estaban alineadas mirando hacia la pared frontal donde la mesa principal estaba. Harry trato de no moverse nerviosamente sobre sus pies, sintiendo que la mayoría de las mesas lo estaban mirando. Había otros dos en la mesa principal, pero él y Dumbledore se sentaron al medio. Aage Brown fue hacia el otro extremo de la plataforma donde otras dos personas estaban paradas (Harry asumió que también eran sanadores).

El área en la plataforma delante de la mesa principal había sido despejada, excepto por una silla que podía ajustarse para reclinarse hacia atrás o hacerla una cama. Había una pequeña mesa a un lado de los Sanadores con unos instrumentos en ella, pero Harry no pudo identificarlos. Supuso que era para monitorear el proceso de sanación, o al menos eso esperaba.

"Me gustaría comenzar esta reunión, y comenzar por presentar al Sr. Harry Potter, quien accedió graciosamente a venir y aliviar cualquier duda con respecto a la cura de la Licantropía" comenzó Dumbledore una vez que tomo su lugar al centro. Repentinamente le indico a Harry que tomara asiento en la silla junto a la suya.

Hubo unos murmullos dudosos ante esto, pero nadie hablo lo suficientemente alto para hacerse oír.

"como soy su escolta, también está bajo mi protección."

"El Salón reconoce al Sr. Harry Potter," dijo alguien. Harry no supo quien hablo.

"Gracias. También quisiera agradecer al Sanador y representante Aage Brown, al Sanador Timothy Chekhov, y al Sanador Mathew Garson por monitorear el proceso hoy."

Ellos fueron reconocidos por el salón también.

"Ahora, reconozcamos a las naciones que previamente aceptaron tomar parte en la verificación de la cura y comencemos con el propósito de esta reunión" continuo Dumbledore.

Con eso, las catorce naciones, que accedieron a traer un individuo con Licantropía, se levantaron y se introdujeron a sí mismas y al participante voluntario de su país. Sin embargo, Harry noto que algunos de los 'participantes voluntarios' no lucían muy voluntarios. De hecho, algunos de ellos lucían derechamente petrificados, como si no tuvieran idea de porque estaban siquiera aquí. Sin embargo, otros lucían claramente ansiosos, mirándolo con inquieta esperanza. ¿Qué es lo que les habían dicho a estas personas, o mejor, que no les habían dicho?

Una vez que los participantes fueron presentados, Dumbledore se levanto y condujo a Harry frente a la mesa principal y al área despejada. Aquellos en el piso miraban.

Aage sacudió su mano de nuevo para el salón antes de que Harry girara hacia el hombre a su lado.

"Hola, Sr. Potter, soy el Sanador Chekhov," el pequeño y anciano ruso dijo estirando su mano. "¿me han dicho que puede hacer milagros?" Harry no estaba seguro si le estaba haciendo un chiste o solo haciendo conversación. Con el acento era difícil de decir.

"Me han dicho que puedo" dijo Harry, tomando su mano. "pero tan sólo trato de hacerlo mejor para ayudar."

"Tal como todos" el siguiente Sanador dijo, adelantándose. "Soy el Sanador Garson. ¿Hay algo que debamos saber antes de que comience?"

"Bueno, cuando la maldición es destruida, la mayor parte de la magia regresa a mí. Es lo que llamo magia blanca." Respondió Harry mientras sacudía la mano del hombre.

"¿A dónde se va el resto?" pregunto.

"Se queda en el paciente. He usado la magia blanca para ayudarme a destruir la maldición. Creo que actúa como una clase antídoto contra la misma."

"Hmm, ya veo" dijo Garson, intrigado.

"Eso hace sentido. Cuando una maldición es destruida, deja una magia residual. Es como podemos rastrear ciertos hechizos y demás" añadió Chekhov.

"Bueno, ¿hay algo más, Sr. Potter?" pregunto Aage.

"No, pero no me toquen mientras sano. Me distrae y no sé que les pueda pasar a ustedes."

"Sabio consejo" dijo Chekhov.

"¿está listo, Sr. Potter?" pregunto Dumbledore.

Harry asintió, levantando su manga para revelar a Coral. "Lo estamos."

El revelar a Coral instantáneamente causo que varios en el salón se movieran y susurraran, hasta que Dumbledore levanto su mano para pedir silencio. Los Sanadores solo parpadearon y la miraron con curiosidad; obviamente la habían estado esperando.

"Este es el familiar del Sr. Potter, Coral. Ella lo ayuda con su método de sanación, para los que no lo sepan de ustedes. Ahora, ¿podrían los catorce a ser curados por favor venir?" pregunto Dumbledore, mirando a los países que habían traído 'voluntarios'.

La mitad de ellos se adelanto ansiosamente, mientras que otros pocos tuvieron que ser apurados, no muy gentilmente, por algunos individuos de aspecto fiero. A Harry no le gusto eso, pero mantuvo su boca cerrada. También había notado que algunos estaban encadenados y tenían guardias a cada lado, mientras que otros no tenían ataduras, mágicas u otras, y lucían un poco como el Profesor Lupin — cautelosos y cansados.

Los catorce individuos formaron una línea en frente de la plataforma, el primero a ser curado era una mujer en sus treinta y tantos. Lucia bastante cabizbaja y su mano izquierda temblaba levemente en las ataduras alrededor de sus muñecas mientras levantaba su cara para ver a Harry. Tenía un guardia a su lado con una varita apuntándola. Lucia bastante cruel y rudo, y sus ojos no tenían ni piedad ni comprensión por la mujer, sólo malicia.

La mandíbula de Harry se tenso al ver el trato del guardia con ella. Por alguna razón, hizo su sangre hervir. Incluso aunque Harry no sabía nada sobre la mujer, sólo que ella era de Lituania, no parecía correcto tratar así a alguien que ya hubiera sido victimizada por su condición.

: creo que están esperando por ti, Harry: Coral siseo después de un momento.

Harry toco a Coral es su cabeza con su dedo en reconocimiento, antes de dar un paso hacia la mujer.

"No tan cerca, jovencito" el guardia comento, enderezándose en preparación.

En preparación para que, Harry no lo sabía.

"no puedo sanarla a menos que la toque" comento Harry, sin romper el contacto visual con la mujer. "Ven y siéntate aquí, si quieres ser curada" dijo, estirando su mano hacia ella.

Dumbledore se coloco junto a Harry, aunque estaba seguro de que la mujer no intentaría nada. Era más un espectáculo para aquellos mirando.

"me encargare de la seguridad del Sr. Potter" le dijo al guardia. "permita al Sr. Potter hacer lo que le fue pedido hacer por esta cámara."

El guardia se retiro y la mujer fue a la plataforma hacia la silla vacía

"¿Cuánto tiempo ha estado enferma, señora?" pregunto Harry, decidiendo que no la llamaría un hombre-lobo.

"P-por diecisiete años" dijo, su inglés un poco tosco.

"Cure a un hombre que había estado enfermo por la mayor parte de su vida" le dijo Harry. "pronto estará libre de esta maldición. Ahora, quiero que te relajes. Tengo que pedirle al Profesor Dumbledore realizar un hechizo paralizante sobre ti, pero lo levantara una vez que haya terminado."

Asintió con nervios, algo sobrepasada por todo lo que le había sucedido en los últimos días.

"¿Profesor?" pidió Harry, mirando hacia Dumbledore mientras él se acercaba a la mujer.

El Director asintió y rápidamente movió su varita hacia la mujer, silenciosamente congelándola en el lugar con el mismo hechizo que Snape uso con el Sr. McCaffrey.

"Sr. Potter, ¿Por qué el amarre corporal?" pregunto Aage mientras el Sanador Gargov anotaba algo en una pizarra portátil que acababa de conjurar.

"Cuando cure a Andy, lo tuve que retener porque sus músculos como que... tuvieron un espasmo, creo que sería la palabra. Tuve que pedirle a alguien poner un hechizo corporal en el Sr. McCaffrey cuando lo sane, e incluso con el hechizo, podía sentir sus músculos luchando por moverse mientras destruía la maldición. Después de que termino, sus músculos están bien. Creo que es la maldición revelándose. La maldición es muy... violenta."

"Si, lo es. Bueno, cuando esté listo, Sr. Potter" dijo gentilmente Aage, tomando unas muestras de la mujer para compararlas con las 'después de sanado' que les tomarían.

Harry asintió y se aproximo a la silla con la mujer, enrollando su manga, exponiendo por completo a Coral, quien estaba usando su 'sweater' de seda, el cual le cubría como diez centímetros de ella, comenzando dos centímetros detrás de su cabeza.

Todos en la cámara miraban con aliento contenido mientras los Sanadores se preparaban para documentar el evento.

Harry coloco su mano al centro del pecho de la mujer, enfocándose en lo que tenía que hacer mientras colocaba su otra mano en la frente. Sus ojos siguiendo su mano izquierda, cruzándose cuando ella vio a Coral alrededor de su muñeca izquierda.

Harry exhalo, una vez más concentrándose, mientras cerraba los ojos, pero esta vez, llamo conscientemente a la magia blanca, en vez de su magia normal. Tal vez de esta manera no se cansaría tan rápido como las otras veces.

: Maldición, no estés más: siseo, ante la horrorizada mirada de aquellos en el salón, mientras, sus ahora bancos ojos, se abrían y miraban directo a los aterrorizados azules de la mujer.

La magia blanca surgió desde Harry, sin descanso en su ataque contra la maldición, destruyéndola casi sin esfuerzo dentro de la mujer, hasta que...magia blanca surgió de las cenizas de la maldición. Hizo lo mismo que con Andy y Walter, la mayoría se fue con Harry mientras que un pequeño monto permaneció en el centro del paciente.

Harry cerro sus ojos, permitiendo a la magia calmarse, la cual obedientemente obedeció.

"Libérela, profesor. La maldición se fue" dijo, después de mandar su magia para confirmarlo. Estaba limpia.

Dumbledore lo hizo, pero, antes de que se pudiera levantar, Harry tomo sus muñecas atadas.

"Déjame encargarme de esto también, ya que estas aquí" comento. "puedo ver que esta dislocada, al menos."

Ella lo miraba, más allá de las palabras, mientras él rápidamente sanaba su muñeca lastimada por el duro trato recibido por el guardia cuando la había apresado.

Con eso, Harry retrocedió y la mujer se deshizo en suaves sollozos mientras regresaba al asombrado guardia. Los Sanadores habían tomado una muestra antes de que bajara del escenario.

El Sanador Chekhov rápidamente se puso a trabajar en comparar las muestras, pero le tomaría unas pocas horas antes de tener los resultados. Primeramente, estaba buscando pruebas de que si era o no una cura. Si la primera muestra les decía que ella era un hombre-lobo y la segunda que no lo era... bueno, allí lo tenían.

Harry miraba al siguiente en la línea, ignorando las miradas atónitas de todos los demás en la ICM. Evidentemente, la luz blanca, sus ojos brillantes, y el sollozo de la mujer habían sido impresionantes.

El siguiente era un joven de Nepal, no mucho mayor que el mismo. Estaba resguardado por una mujer, pero ella no parecía ser como el hombre que estaba custodiando a la mujer de Lituania.

"¿tengo que quedarme quieto?" pregunto el chico, mirando nerviosamente hacia Dumbledore.

"me hace más fácil el sanarte. De otra forma tendría que sujetarte yo mismo" dijo honestamente Harry.

"Oh... Okay. No duele, ¿cierto?" Al niño obviamente no le importaba ser escuchado por todos en la cámara o que tal pregunta lo hiciera aparecer débil.

Harry giro sus ojos hacia la mujer que recién había curado, ante el shock de la mayoría ahí. "¿Te dolió?"

Ella negó con la cabeza, aun sobrepasada por la emoción para hablar.

Eso debió ser todo lo que el niño necesitaba, porque tomo asiento en la silla y le dio un asentimiento a Harry.

Harry lo curo, todo el proceso mucho más fácil que el anterior.

Y así continuo. Sano al siguiente, y luego al siguiente. Cada caso iba y venía tan rápido que Harry ya no se molestaba en llamar a la magia blanca de nuevo a su centro después de cada sanación, permitiendo a sus ojos brillar de blanco intenso mientras cada persona se acercaba a ser curada. Todo mientras los Sanadores anotaban cosas, tomaban muestras y documentaban.

La novena persona llego, con porte alto y orgulloso. Era de Nueva Zelandia y no tenía ni guardias ni ataduras, pero si tenía una especie de collar alrededor de su cuello. Parecía ser mágico.

"Esperaba un hombre, no un niño" dijo mientras se subía a la plataforma y se sentaba en la silla. "Pero supongo que está bien."

: Este hombre parece más conforme con lo que la maldición ha hecho de él: comento Coral.

"¿Cuánto tiempo hace que esta así?" pregunto Harry. Descubrió que hacer la pregunta hacia que su magia se preparara. Fuera algo consiente o subconsciente, no lo sabía.

"Por ciento sesenta y siete lunas" respondió.

"Parece bastante tranquilo al respecto, señor" observo Harry.

"he aprendido a aceptar lo que soy, pero ahora que hay una forma de terminarlo, la recibiré con gusto."

"Bien, porque no sanare a quien no quiera ser sanado" comento Harry.

"quiero ser sanado" comento.

Así que Harry lo curo.

Curo a unos pocos más, pero cuando llego al decimo tercero, se detuvo mientras el anciano se acercaba y sentaba.

Parecía estar en una condición deplorable. Harry estaba impresionado de que fuera capaz de dar los pocos pasos hasta la plataforma, pero a medida que el frágil hombre se acercaba, Harry frunció el ceño.

"usted no es un hombre-lobo" sentencio Harry.

Entonces hubo un repentino estallido. La gente comenzó a gritarle al anciano, mientras otros estaban gritándole a Harry, diciéndole que estaba mintiendo y que el anciano tenía que ser un hombre lobo — no lo habrían traído de otra manera. Otros estaban gritando de rabia, diciendo que esta era una conducta deplorable de los representantes y miembros de la ICM.

"¡tiene que ser un hombre lobo!"

"¡Esto es un insulto! ¡Como se atreve su país a traer a alguien que no es un hombre lobo! Esta reunión era para probar si el Sr. Potter puede en efecto curar hombres lobos, no para engañar a la ICM con absurdos trucos!" dijo otro, gritándole al anciano.

"El chico obviamente está equivocado" dijo otro representativo.

"¡sus líderes accedieron a buscar un hombre lobo y traerle para probar o desacreditar esta supuesta cura, no a perder el tiempo!"

Harry tan solo estaba ahí, mirando al anciano que no era un hombre lobo.

"¡_**SILENCIO!**_" rugió Dumbledore, lanzando un hechizo masivo de silencio al salón. "Ahora, discutamos esto como gente civilizada" comento, girándose al hombre en la silla. "Señor, ¿es o no es usted un hombre lobo?" pregunto.

"No, no lo soy" el anciano dijo secamente, enderezándose y repentinamente luciendo menos patético.

Hubo algunos movimientos acalorados, pero nadie en el salón podía hablar, gracias al hechizo del Jefe Supremo.

"¿Por qué vino aquí entonces?"

El hombre miro al representante de su país, quien estaba al extremo derecho de la cámara. Dumbledore movió su varita hacia el representante al que el falso hombre lobo apuntaba, levantando el hechizo.

"creo que muchos aquí querrían una explicación, Sr. Lee" comento el Jefe Supremo.

"Mis superiores y sus aliados decidieron que esta sería una buena oportunidad para obtener la verdad, y aún hemos mantenido nuestra parte del trato. Mi nación tiene un hombre lobo aquí para ser curado, pero queremos saber si el Sr. Potter puede saber si está tratando realmente a un individuo con Licantropía o no. Después de todo, si no puede, ¿Cómo puede ser genuina esta cura?" dijo.

Harry podía decir que el hombre era muy respetado. Era inteligente y tenía un carisma que emanaba de todos lados. Sus palabras, de hecho, ayudaron a aliviar algo de la rabia de algunas personas. E, incluso Harry tenía que admitir, que era una buena prueba. No exactamente justa o amable, pero hizo lo que deseaban y podía ver por qué la querían.

"Ya veo. Así que ¿Dónde está el hombre lobo de su gente?" pregunto Dumbledore.

"En algún lugar de esta habitación. Pido, como representante de mi nación y vocero de las otras quince en esto, que el Sr. Potter venga acá y lo encuentre."

Los ojos del cuarto regresaron a Harry.

Harry se adelanto, luciendo bastante impresionante en su pose y con la magia blanca que pulsaba aún en sus ojos. Se bajo del escenario, Dumbledore siguiéndolo detrás con los tres Sanadores. Harry se detuvo ante la última persona en línea para ser curada.

"Tu tampoco eres un hombre lobo" dijo.

La mujer negó con la cabeza.

"Su nación es uno de los países que accedió a realizar esta prueba" dijo el Sr. Hubble, sintiendo unas pocas miradas enojadas caer sobre él. "el verdadero catorce esta aquí también."

Era una buena cosa que Dumbledore no hubiera levantado por completo el hechizo de silencio. Las personas estaban furiosas, pero no por las mismas razones. Algunos estaban furiosos por el engaño, ¡otros porque habían hombre lobos escondidos entre ellos!

Harry continuo avanzando, ignorando a aquellos que vigilaban cada pasó suyo.

: ¿Coral?:

: No lo estoy sintiendo aquí. Continuemos bajando por el pasillo:

: Sí, no estoy sintiendo nada cerca tampoco: asintió Harry, sin molestarse en sentirse mal al asustar a un anciano, por el que pasaba a su lado, cuando hablo en lengua de parsel.

Harry continúo bajando por el siguiente pasillo, regresando por la izquierda para subir. Comenzó a detenerse, al sentir la misma sensación familiar que tenía cuando estaba en las clases del Profesor Lupin.

Se giro hacia una joven interna, la asistente del representante de Francia.

"Tú tienes Licantropía" dijo Harry.

Muchas personas contuvieron el aliento, aunque fue en silencio.

Ella parpadeo y trago con fuerza, sus ojos llenándose de asombro y lagrimas de disculpa. Dumbledore levanto el hechizo de silencio de ella.

"Sí. Lamento por el engaño, pero... queríamos estar seguros de que esto era verdad" dijo.

"¿quieres ser curada?" pregunto Harry, no muy seguro de cómo se sentía con todo ese asunto. Tan solo quería acabar con el día. Se estaba cansando de las miradas y estaba esperando el regresar a Hogwarts.

"¡Sí! Sí, por favor" dijo con ansiedad.

Le indico que se sentara y la sano allí mismo luego de un rápido hechizo de atadura hecho por Dumbledore, quien lo levanto apenas estuvo curada.

Nadie más estaba dudando de Harry, y pronto, una vez que las pruebas de los recientemente curados volvieron, nadie fuera de la ICM podría sostener una duda razonable contra él tampoco.

Harry termino de caminar por ese lado de la cámara, aún sin encontrar al hombre lobo oculto. Finalmente, comenzó a dirigirse hacia la parte de atrás al lado derecho.

: Lo siento: dijo Harry.

: Sí: admitió Coral. : Esta cerca:

Harry se detuvo en frente del Sr. Lee.

"Usted" dijo Harry, el mismo sorprendido.

El hombre sonrió con tristeza. "Sí. Yo" susurro, pero su voz era rica en autoridad y poder.

Todos los que conocían al respetado representante quedaron mirando en absoluto asombro. ¿Cómo es que nunca lo sospecharon?

"He sido un hombre lobo por cinco años. Me volví un representante con la esperanza de poder ayudar a mis compañeros hombres lobos en la sociedad, pero ahora parece que tendré que buscar otra razón para continuar como representante, porque creo que la maldición de la Licantropía realmente ha encontrado su rival en usted, Sr. Potter. Me inclino ante su habilidad y espero que continúe bendiciendo con su regalo a mí y a los míos."

Manteniendo sus piernas estiradas, el hombre de oscuro cabello se inclino, doblándose por la cintura.

Harry no supo que fue lo que lo impulso. Tal vez fue la magia blanca, pero levanto su mano, colocándola en la cabeza del hombre, y sin la atadura corporal, siseo : Maldición, no estés más:

La magia blanca que había acumulado durante el día destruyo la maldición dentro del hombre tan rápido que los músculos no tuvieron tiempo de responder. Un instante después, luego de un destello de luz blanca, el hombre libre de la maldición, se levanto, convirtiéndose en otro individuo que sería un aliado de por vida del. . . Mago durmiente.

**O o O o O**

Después de obtener los resultados de las primeras muestras unas horas más tarde, las cuales probaron que Harry había sanado exitosamente su licantropía, había sido casi imposible irse de forma educada. Fue tan sólo gracias a que Dumbledore sentencio que tenía una escuela que manejar, lo que les permitió por fin decir adiós.

Los Sanadores estaban extasiados con lo que habían reunido de las muestras, y esperaban comenzar cuanto antes a analizar la 'magia blanca' para poder tal vez sintetizar más para poder comenzar a sanar a otros sin Harry.

Harry y Dumbledore les desearon buena suerte, antes de que la reunión fuera terminada y cada quien se fuera por caminos separados, más que ansiosos de extender las noticias de lo que hubieran presenciado.

"Creo que Madam Pomfrey querrá examinarlo cuando lleguemos como primera medida" dijo Dumbledore.

"Estoy bien, señor, en serio. No estoy cansado para nada. Creo que es por que deje que la magia blanca hiciera el trabajo, en vez de usar mi magia como con Andy y con el Sr. McCaffrey," respondió Harry después de recuperarse. Usaron un traslador de larga distancia que los llevo a la oficina del Director.

"Hmm Bueno, es lo mismo, dudo que Madam Pomfrey este muy feliz si no lo llevara primero a la enfermería, y no queremos que se enoje con nosotros, ¿cierto?" pregunto el Director.

"Supongo que no" asintió Harry.

"De todos modos, unos pocos minutos más aquí no nos lastimaran" dijo Dumbledore, moviéndose alrededor del escritorio y abriendo un cajón. "quería darte esto en Navidad, pero decidí esperar. No estoy muy seguro que la Sra. Longbottom hubiera apreciado que recibieras esto estando bajo su cuidado" dijo, sacando un pedazo de tela enrollado de cualquier forma.

"¿Qué es?" pregunto Harry, acercándose lentamente.

"tu padre me permitió usar esto, pero no fui capaz de devolvérselo. Creo que es tiempo de que tu lo tengas."

Dumbledore lo estiro hacia él, sin decir nada más.

Harry lo tomo, sintiendo la suave sensación de la tela entre sus dedos. La dejo caer con suavidad para que se estirara.

"¿Una túnica?" pregunto Harry.

"Anda y pruébatela" dijo Dumbledore, sus ojos brillando con algo de travesura.

Harry lo hizo, preguntándose de que iba todo eso.

Bajo la mirada hacia el mismo, preguntándose cómo se vería, sólo. . . .

"¡Mi cuerpo desapareció!"

Dumbledore no pudo evitarlo, se rio. "No, es tan solo invisible" dijo con ligereza, ahora solo con los labios curvados hacia arriba. "Es una capa de invisibilidad. Son bastante raras, y la suya es especialmente diferente."

"Wow."

"tú padre la obtuvo de su padre, y este de su padre y así hacia atrás. Creo que llega hasta una docena de generaciones atrás."

Los ojos de Harry se abrieron en sorpresa, mientras pasaba su mano por la tela invisible, preguntándose cuantos Potters la habían tenido antes que él, y dándose cuenta que el ultimo había sido su padre.

"Gracias, señor" consiguió decir Harry.

"De nada, Harry. Úsala bien."

**O o O o O**

Severus solo un suspiro de alivio cuando se entero que Harry y el Director estaban en la enfermería. Madam Pomfrey, sin lugar a dudas, se aseguraría de que Harry no se hubiera sobrepasado con la sanación de los catorce hombres lobos.

Severus sacudió su cabeza. Como la ICM pensó que Harry debía sanar a todos esos hombres lobos en un día era una buena idea, estaba más allá de él, pero con suerte todo salió bien y nada horrible había sucedido.

Supuso que lo comprobaría en la cena. Se pregunto si Harry y el Director habían almorzado. No se sorprendía si no lo hubieran hecho. Se estaba acercando la noche, y si la ICM era fiel a su fama, habían sido muy avaros para proveer almuerzo para todos sus miembros y visitas — eso y la gente que siempre era tan mañosa sobre qué comer.

Severus salió de sus calabozos, decidiendo que ya había preparado suficiente pociones por el día.

"Hola, Profesor" uno de sus Slytherins, quien se había quedado por las fiestas, lo saludo al pasar.

"Buenas tardes, Sr. Huller."

Quedaba menos de una semana para el fin de las fiestas, y Severus estaba realmente esperando que las clases comenzaran de nuevo. Quería regresar a una agradable rutina, y quería a Harry incluido en esa rutina, en vez de preguntarse qué estaba pasando con el niño y que haría luego. Al menos aquí en Hogwarts, Severus y los otros profesores tenían algo de control sobre cualquier cosa en la que se metiera, mientras estuvieran atentos — lo que significaba ser mucho más observadores que antes.

Y estar dispuesto a escuchar.

Pero dejando eso a un lado, la única cosa que estaba pesando en su mente ahora era lo que vendría luego de los eventos en la ICM. Sabía que era muy probable que quisieran que Harry comenzara periódicamente a sanar enormes masas de hombres lobos. Sin embargo la duda sobre si Harry podría o no hacerlo no era su preocupación principal.

Era la reacción de los hombres lobos que no quisieran ser curados.

Él realmente dudaba de que Fenrir Greyback viniera felizmente y pidiera ser sanado. Era muy probable que el monstruo estuviera escondido en algún lugar, tratando de pensar una forma de detener a Harry de curar a otros hombres lobos.

**O o O o O**

"Me pregunto qué es lo que los elfos tienen planeado para esta noche" dijo Dumbledore.

"Albus, siempre les pides que no te digan" dijo Minerva mientras se dirigían al Gran Comedor. "te gusta la sorpresa, si recuerdo."

Harry había ido al dormitorio de Hufflepuff para desempacar sus cosas antes de la cena. También había querido asegurarse de que Dobby y Hedwig estuvieran acomodados. Su chequeo con Madam Pomfrey salió sin problemas. Parecía ser que había estado en lo cierto; permitirle a la magia blanca hacer el trabajo lo había salvado del agotamiento. Ciertamente eran buenas noticias, especialmente si necesitaba, de nuevo algún día, curar una gran cantidad de hombres lobo de nuevo.

"ciertamente espero que tengan bistecs esta noche. Habiéndome saltado el almuerzo, un bistec crudo suena realmente bien" dijo.

McGonagall le dio un vistazo de reojo. "¿'Crudo'? ¿Cuándo te empezó a gustar eso?"

"Hm, recientemente, supongo" dijo encogiendo los hombros, mientras entraba al Gran Comedor con ella.

Minerva sacudió la cabeza hacia él, antes de enfocarse en el comedor.

Allí estaban los Weasley y dos más en su casa, unos pocos de Slytherin, cinco de Ravenclaw, y tres de Hufflepuff — bueno, cuatro ahora, contando a Harry. En las fiestas, raramente, tenían más de treinta estudiantes que se quedaban en Hogwarts, y este año no era diferente.

Sus ojos cayeron sobre Harry, quien había tomado asiento junto a una compañera Hufflepuff quien era cercana a su edad — Mara Gates, una chica de tercer año.

McGonagall le dio una pequeña sonrisa mientras veía como le presentaba Coral a Mara.

**O o O o O**

"¿Cómo salió todo, Albus?" pregunto Flitwick mientras la cena comenzaba.

"Fue bastante bien, Fillius. Los catorce en total fueron sanados, y antes de irnos, los Sanadores fueron capaces de determinar que la cura era un éxito en los primeros que Harry había sanado" respondió, felizmente colocando un jugoso bistec en su plato.

"¿Y Harry? Lo vi salir de la enfermería más temprano" comento Flitwick.

"él está bien. Me admitió que cuando sano a Andy y al Sr. McCaffrey había usado primeramente su magia normal. Evidentemente, usar la magia blanca requiere poco esfuerzo de parte suya, así que no estaba tan cansado como yo esperaba."

"¡Oh, esplendido!" dijo Flitwick, mirando brevemente hacia Remus, quien tenía aún que levantar la vista de su plato.

"Sí, son buenas noticias. Estaba preocupado de que se hubiera exigido demasiado hoy" admitió Dumbledore, antes de tomar un pedazo del rojo bistec. "Hmm, los elfos realmente se han sobrepasado esta noche. Esto esta excelente. De todos modos, había estado preocupado con como las cosas saldrían hoy. Estoy feliz que todo haya salido como lo hizo."

"¿sabes cuales son los planes de la ICM a partir de ahora?" pregunto McGonagall.

"No, aunque creo que una parte de ellos querrán mirar más de cerca esta magia blanca."

"comprensible, me imagino que tiene un gran potencial" dijo Flitwick.

Dumbledore asintió, tomando otro pedazo.

La conversación se disperso desde allí, hablando sobre el nuevo año y como estaban esperando a que las clases comenzaran de nuevo. No mucho después, la cena termino, y los estudiantes regresaron a sus dormitorios y los profesores dejaron el Gran Comedor también.

**O o O o O**

Severus se coloco al lado de Dumbledore mientras abandonaban el Gran Comedor.

"Ah, Severus. Bueno, creo que estarías complacido de ver como Harry se condujo hoy en la ICM."

"El hecho de que regresara sin fatiga fue alivio suficiente" respondió Severus con franqueza. "Además, tu sabes que tan bien que los dignatarios y yo nos llevamos."

Dumbledore sonrió suavemente. "Sí, son bastante cautelosos contigo"

"No tan cautelosos como yo de ellos" respondió mientras continuaban descendiendo por el pasillo, siendo Dumbledore el más cercano a la pared.

"Sí, bueno, hay algunos pocos que realmente buscan–"

El director se tambaleo, teniendo que inmediatamente levantar su mano hacia la pared para estabilizarse.

"¿Director?" pregunto Severus, rápidamente moviéndose hacia adelante y agarrando el brazo del hombre en caso de que sus piernas cedieran.

Dumbledore cerró fuertemente sus ojos antes de parpadear varias veces mientras miraba hacia el suelo, como si estuviera tratando de deshacerse de algo en su visión.

"estoy bien, Severus, tan solo me maree por un momento" dijo, sin apoyarse más en la pared. Sin embargo, definitivamente había perdido el color.

"vayamos a la enfermería y dejemos que Madam Pomfrey le eche un vistazo."

"No, estoy bien ahora. Ha sido un largo día, y la edad, parece que ha comenzado a alcanzarme. Estoy bien." **(*)**

Severus entrecerró sus ojos, pero no podía discutir con el hombre. "Muy bien, pero si se siente enfermo en la mañana, voy a llamarla."

"Entendido."

Severus escolto al Director hasta su cuarto antes de desearle las buenas noches, y el hecho de que su mentor no se hubiera negado lo preocupaba.

Nada como esto había pasado la última vez, y hasta donde él sabía el anciano jamás había caído enfermo, no en todos los años que lo conocía. Seguro, había oído a Madam Pomfrey referirse al tiempo en que él había contraído la fiebre del Mago, pero eso había sido cuando se había vuelto Director, lo cual fue años antes de que Severus hubiera siquiera nacido.

Algo serio estaba pasando ahí. Algo que no debía dejarse de lado.

Después de sobrevivir a una guerra horrible, Severus había aprendido a no ignorar ciertos sentimientos, y el sentimiento que estaba teniendo ahora le estaba gritando que actuara. Aún no le había fallado, así que Severus rápidamente decidió que hacer.

Cerrando los ojos y esperando que nadie nunca se enterara, llamo a su elfa domestica al momento en que estuvo dentro de las paredes de sus cuartos privados.

"Mitones."

-Pop-

"¿Sí, amo?"

"tengo una misión importante para ti, algo que _nadie nunca puede saber_ _o averiguar_."

Mitones se paro con atención, en todos sus 60 centímetros de altura. "¿Qué debe hacer Mitones?"

**O o O o O**

_E__n otro lado….._

"¿Estás seguro de que estas bien, Timothy? Te vez un poco enfermo."

Timothy Chekhov se sentó en el sofá al lado de su esposa.

"Estoy bien, cariño. Hoy día fue un gran día, eso es todo."

**O o O**** o O**

"¿Cómo era él, abuelo? ¿Es como todos dicen? ¿Puede realmente curar a la gente?" pregunto un pequeño niño.

"Sí, él los curo a todos, soltando una brillante luz blanca cuando lo hizo" el anciano dijo, cómodamente sentado en su silla y cerrando los ojos.

"¿Abuelo?"

"¿Huh?"

"¿Estas enfermo?"

"No-no, tan solo ha sido un largo día. Pude ver a Harry Potter, sabes" dijo juguetonamente, aunque estaba claro que se estaba agotando.

Cansado y bajo de ánimo, justo como una docena de otras personas quienes habían estado presentes en la ICM más temprano ese día, y cerca de Harry Potter cuando había curado a los catorce hombres lobo...

**O o O o O**

**Aclaraciones:**

**(*)** La edad, parece que ha comenzado a alcanzarme. Estoy bien." **(*):** Según wiki pedía y el canon de los fans de HP, Dumbledore nació en 1881, y a su muerte en el libro, que sucedería en 1996, tenía 115 años. Al parecer la magia dota a los magos de vidas más largas, y una vejez mas 'digna' en comparación con los muggles.

**Gracias por sus ****Reviews**** a: **Jaime David, satorichiva, Radioactive Shev, DiAnItA LInDa, samirag y a todos los que han añadido la historia a sus favoritos y listas de aviso de actualización.


	15. Magia Blanca

"**Para Cambiar y Formar"**

**("To Change & Shape")**

Severus Snape x Harry Potter

Autor original: Blueowl

Traductora: Eowynd

Notas de traductora:

1) la autora en ingles utiliza ciertos términos como: parselmouth, parselmagic y parseltongue, que serian en orden, boca de parsel (alguien que habla parsel), magia de parsel y lengua de parsel (idioma de las serpientes). Así que en el fic Harry es un parselmouth, es decir habla parseltongue y practicara más adelante parselmagic.

2) Este fic cae en la categoría de Father/Mentor (Padre/Mentor), es decir, los fanfics donde Snape adopta a Harry sea como hijo o sea como aprendiz, por lo tanto no habrá Yaoi ni nada en el estilo entre ambos.

3) Todos los (*) que vean tienen explicaciones al final de cada capítulo por parte de la traductora

_4) Todo lo que está en cursiva son pensamientos o recuerdos_

5) todo lo que este entre : :, como :este ejemplo: es referido a que se está hablando en parsel, así que casi siempre es entre Coral y Harry

**OOoOoOoOoOo**

**Notas de la autora: **

Estoy sorprendida con el número y tipo de teorías que se le han ocurrido a la gente con respecto a la enfermedad. Ciertamente interesante. Bueno, espero que mi explicación sea suficiente.

**Parte 15: Magia Blanca**

Mitones se apareció silenciosamente en los cuartos privados del Director. Estaba, comprensiblemente, nerviosa. Normalmente, sólo el elfo personal del Director entraba aquí, pero su amo le había dado una misión, ¡y ella iba a llevarla acabo!

Entro silenciosamente a un cuarto lateral, que serbia como una sala de estar, y espero, sabiendo que Calcetines, el elfo favorito del Director, sentiría pronto su presencia, y se acercaría a preguntarle por que estaba aquí.

No tuvo que esperar demasiado.

-Pop-

"¿Mitones? ¿Por qué tu estas aquí? ¿Acaso el amo de Mitones tiene un mensaje que entregar al Amo Dumbledore?"

"No, Amo Snape le ha dado a Mitones una misión importante que debe pasar a Calcetines, porque Mitones no tiene esperanza de hacerlo."

"¿Oh?"

"Tú gran Amo esta enfermo, mi amo esta seguro de eso. Él le pidió a Mitones que se asegurara que Calcetines y los otros elfos aquí supieran. También quiere que obtengas algo."

Los ojos de Calcetines se volvieron enormes, mientras asentía fervientemente. "Calcetines y los otros se encargaran del gran amo Dumbledore. Gracias, Mitones, por avisarnos. Amo si se veía cansado. Nosotros nos aseguraremos de que se recupere. ¿Qué es lo que el mo de Mitones necesita?"

"Una muestra de cabello del amo de Calcetines y un vial de sangre. Amo Snape está esperando encontrar que es la causa para el Director de estar enfermo antes de que tenga oportunidad de volverse peor."

Calcetines frunció el ceño.

Lo que ella esta pidiendo era algo grande. Sangre y cabello podían ser usados en un amplio rango de pociones y hechizos, la mayoría de ellos potencialmente peligrosos y dolorosos para el donante. Mucha de la magia de la sangre estaba prohibida, y por una buena razón. Sin embargo, Calcetines había sido ordenado por su amo– ordenado, lo cual era algo que raramente hacia – hacer todo aquello que el Maestro de Pociones creyera lo mejor con respecto a la salud y bienestar de los habitantes de Hogwarts, incluido el mismo.

Calcetines tomo el vial ofrecido por Mitones. "Calcetines ahora entiende por qué Mitones no puede hacer esto. Calcetines vera que puede hacer. Espera aquí."

"Oh, y por favor Calcetines, no le digas a nadie sobre esto. Mi amo quiere que sea secreto-secreto."

"Esto permanecerá secreto-secreto, Calcetines lo jura."

-Pop-

**O o O o O**

Calcetines miro alrededor del cuarto en el que había servido por casi un siglo. Con el vial en sus manos, se adelanto con firmeza. Aproximándose a la cama de su amo, miro por el borde, sólo para encontrar a su antiguo amo durmiendo.

No estaba durmiendo pacíficamente, Calcetines noto con rapidez. Estaba frunciendo el ceño y tenia gotas de sudor en su frente. Su túnica de noche estaba revuelta y sus frazadas estaban a la mitad de la cama. No se estaba moviendo ni revolviendo, pero estaba, si eso era posible, demasiado quieto.

Asintiéndose a si mismo, Calcetines tomo una decisión y con destreza se subió a la cama.

El Maestro de Pociones estaba en lo cierto. Su amo está enfermo, pero enfermo con que, Calcetines no lo sabía. Nunca había visto o sentido nada como esto. Se sentía. . . vivo, y era muy, muy poderosa, lo cual, Calcetines admitió, hacia sentido. Tenía que ser poderosa para hacer a su amo enfermarse. La última vez que su amo se había enfermado había sido cuando se volvió Director. Modificar las barreras había tomado mucho esfuerzo de su parte, porque había tenido que reforzarlas debido a la falta de cuidado de parte del director Dippit.

Calcetines sacudió su cabeza. El director Dippit realmente había sido un mago débil, y no en el sentido mágico, porque estaba ligeramente sobre el promedio, mágicamente. No, Dippit era débil en el sentido del carácter. Calcetines no gustaba de recordar esas cosas, pero era verdad. Hogwarts había sufrido bajo el régimen de Dippit, y le había tomado a su amo muchos años corregir y sanar el daño que Dippit había causado a Hogwarts. En algunas formas, Dumbledore aún estaba arreglando cosas, pero, desafortunadamente, Calcetines dudaba que su amo pudiera traer a Hogwarts de nuevo a como se supone que debía ser, particularmente en como era manejada **(*)**. Era por culpa de Dippit que Hogwarts ahora tenía una Junta de Directores. Antes, el Director manejaba todo — matriculas, requisitos de admisión, becas escolares, programas de verano... todo. Y la única forma de que fuera removido de su cargo era por el voto unánime de los Jefes de Casa.

Concentrándose, Calcetines mágicamente movió las frazadas sobre la cama, cariñosamente acomodando a su amo. Calcetines se venía haciendo cargo de Dumbledore desde que era un niño, y nunca dejaría de encargarse de él como si aún lo fuera.

Adquiriendo determinación, Calcetines movió una mano sobre su amo, colocando una magia que no había sido necesaria desde que era un niño. Magia de sueño. Si el Maestro de pociones decía que necesitaba sangre y cabello para ayudar a su amo, Calcetines la obtendría. El espía de su amo ayudaría a que las cosas estuvieran bien de nuevo.

Calcetines expertamente saco un largo cabello plateado, antes de mirar hacia la mano de Dumbledore.

Con el pequeño vial, se arrodillo, antes de hacer un pequeño corte en el dedo índice de su amo y hacer que la sangre escurriera dentro del contenedor de seis centímetro hasta que se lleno hasta el borde.

Con eso, Calcetines rápidamente sano el corte, esperando no haberle causado molestias a su amo, incluso en su sueño.

Calcetines sello el vial y se bajo de la cama, colocando el pelo y el vial en la funda de almohada azul que vestía antes de dirigirse hacia la puerta.

"Hmm." Se movió Dumbledore, sus ojos abriéndose levemente para ver que lo había despertado. "¿Calcetines?"

"Calcetines esta aquí, Amo" dijo con suavidad, sin sorprenderse de que su amo pudiera romper su magia de sueño. Era tan solo para mantenerlo tranquilo mientras obtenía lo que necesitaba.

"¿Qué hora es?" pregunto aturdido.

"2 am, señor. Calcetines pensó que el amo necesitaba sus frazadas. ¿Está el amo muy caliente?"

"No, aunque creo que podría beber algo. Creo que iré a las cocinas por algo de chocolate caliente."

Calcetines rápidamente se acerco a su amo, quien se estaba sentando— o intentándolo.

"Calcetines puede traer la bebida del amo, señor. ¿El amo querrá doble o triple chocolate?"

"Estoy bien Calcetines, Puedo hacerlo" dijo Dumbledore, colocando su mano a un lado de su cabeza, tratando de colocar bien su gorro de dormir así como también para alejar el mareo que se había producido y que rápidamente se estaba convirtiendo en un mareo enloquecedor. Se estiro de nuevo sobre sus almohadas. "Urgh."

"¿Amo? ¿Es el amo bien?" pregunto Calcetines, preocupándose rápidamente. "¿debería ir a buscar a Madam Pomfrey?"

Dumbledore inhalo varias veces tratando de calmarse antes de responder. "Parece que recostarse ayuda. No, no traigas a Madam Pomfrey. Probablemente estaré mejor por la mañana. No quiero despertarla a esta hora de la noche. Como dicen los muggles, es probablemente un bicho de de veinticuatro horas."

Cerró sus ojos, haciendo desaparecer el mareo.

"¿debería Calcetines traer la bebida?"

"Sí, pero sólo agua. Desafortunadamente, no creo que el azúcar sea apropiada en esta ocasión."

"Sí, amo. Calcetines le traerá al amo de inmediato."

-Pop-

**O o O o O**

-Pop-

"¡Amo, Mitones lo hizo!" dijo Mitones, corriendo hacia Severus quien ya estaba preparando todas las cosas en su laboratorio.

Severus sonrió. "Gracias, Mitones, puedes poner ambas cosas aquí."

Mitones lo hizo felizmente, antes de detenerse y levantar la mirada hacia su amo con seriedad. "Calcetines le dijo a Mitones que el director no se pudo levantar de la cama para beber su chocolate caliente. Se mareo mucho."

El Maestro de Pociones frunció el ceño. Estaba en lo cierto entonces. Algo serio estaba pasando.

"entonces me pondré a trabajar de inmediato. Si lo deseas, Mitones, puedes comenzar a calentar esto para mi mientras una parte de la sangre, que Calcetines obtuvo."

"Sí, Amo."

Y así, Amo y elfa se pusieron a trabajar, tratando de llegar al fondo de lo que fuera que estuviera afectando al Director.

Muchas horas después, el sol comenzaba a alzarse en el horizonte, Severus miraba hacia sus descubrimientos.

"Mitones, ¿podrías ir a ver si Lupin se levanto? Creo que podemos necesitar algo de él, si es que está dispuesto. Creo haber descubierto que es lo que pasa. Sólo espero estar en lo cierto."

"Sí, amo."

-Pop-

**O o O o O**

_8 am – Hogwarts _

Remus no sabía de que se trataba esto, pero el hecho de que la elfa personal de Severus hubiera venido a llevarlo de inmediato le dijo que era importante. Y así, pronto se encontró a si mismo golpeando en la puerta del laboratorio personal de Severus en los calabozos.

"Adelante" la suave voz de Severus autorizo desde el otro lado.

Con dudas, Remus entro.

"Cierra la puerta detrás de ti" dijo el maestro de pociones, sin mirarlo, pero mirando algo a través de alguna clase de objeto en la mesa.

¿Un microscopio?

"Severus, ¿sucede algo?" pregunto Remus, cerrando la puerta antes de avanzar.

"No, nada esta mal, al menos no lo creo. De todos modos, he pedido que vinieras para ayudarme a probarlo. Necesito una muestra de tu sangre."

"¿Una muestra de mi qué? ¿De qué se trata esto?" pregunto Remus, comenzando a sospechar.

Pedir por una muestra de sangre de alguien era algo muy personal, después de todo. Podía ser usada en un montón de cosas, buenas y malas.

"Lupin, esto es importante, no te lo pediría de otro modo. No te preocupes, no tiene nada que ver con pociones."

Remus suspiro. "Muy bien. ¿Cuánto necesitas?"

"Solo una gota. Colócala en este vidrio, por favor" dijo Severus, deslizándole hacia el, un pedazo rectangular de vidrio transparente.

"¿De qué se trata esto?" pregunto Remus mientras apuntaba con su varita a su dedo, con la cual hizo una leve herida que le permitió verter una gota de sangre en esta.

"te lo diré una vez que hayamos terminado" dijo, tomando el vidrio de Remus. Entonces coloco una gota de un líquido rojo, desde un vial de seis centímetros, justo al lado de la muestra de sangre de Remus y las mezclo.

Remus tomo el vial de sangre de la mesa mientras Severus colocaba la muestra bajo el microscopio para examinarla.

"Whoa, ¿De quién es esa sangre de ahora? ¿Y porque la mezclaste con la mía?" pregunto Remus, ahora realmente queriendo llegar al fondo de todo esto.

Severus no le respondió, así que Remus olfateo la sangre.

"¿qué, en el nombre de Merlín, estás haciendo con un vial con la sangre del Director?"

Severus levanto la vista del microscopio, su cara sin delatar nada. "¿Qué te hace pensar que es del Director?"

"Tengo mis formas" comento Remus, sus ojos entrecerrándose.

"bueno, si debes saberlo, sí, es del Director."

"¿Cómo, mierda, conseguiste esto?"

Severus regreso a mirar por el microscopio. "Tengo mis formas."

"Severus, te lo juro, si no me dices ahora mismo, que está pasando, voy a—"

"El Director cayó enfermo anoche."

Eso rápidamente cambio los sentimientos de Remus sobre la situación. "Oh mi… ¿Está bien?"

"Creo que lo estará, pero su sistema está teniendo que ajustarse a algo, por lo cual es que te pedí que vinieras."

"De acuerdo..." dijo Remus, tratando de seguirlo. "Pero eso aun no explica que es lo que esperas lograr con lo que hiciste."

"Él, de alguna manera, consiguió que la magia blanca de Potter entrara a su sistema. Creo que estuvo expuesto lo suficiente a esta durante la ICM, como para que esta se concentrara lo suficiente para entrar. Y ahora, pareciera que esta tratando de incorporarse en su centro, justo como lo hizo con aquellos a los que Potter ha curado."

"¿entonces esto tiene que ver con la Licantropía?"

"Sólo mira esto. Te lo aclarara" dijo Severus, indicándole que se acercara al microscopio.

"Esto es un objeto muggle" comento Remus, confundido.

"Sí, el cual he alterado ligeramente para ayudarme en la elaboración de pociones. Este microscopio puede ver magia a un nivel microscópico, tan bien como todas las cosas que los muggles pueden ver con él. Hay más en las pociones que simplemente mezclar cosas juntas, sabes. Hay toda una ciencia detrás de ellos, y mirando al corazón de los ingredientes — oh, no importa. Sólo mira."

Remus parpadeo, antes de hacer lo que le indicaron.

"Hum, ¿Qué es lo que estoy viendo?"

Podía ver docenas de cosas con forma de donas flotando entre otras formas. Habían algunas donas con una extraña niebla oscura alrededor de ellos, mientras que las otras lucían como simples donas rojas.

"Lo que mas estás viendo son las celular rojas del director y las tuyas — las de formas de donas. Las tuyas son las que tienen la neblina negra" Severus explicaba mientras Remus continuaba mirando.

"¿Qué son esas cosas blancas como globos?"

"esas son las células blancas del director. Sigue mirando."

"¡Oh Mi Dios!"

Una célula blanca, la cual parecía estar pulsando de blanco, repentinamente ataco unas pocas de sus células rojas y succiono la niebla negra, absorbiendo el desastre y volviéndose más brillante antes de continuar hacia la siguiente célula roja infectada, dejando las sanas detrás mientras avanzaba.

"¿Es lo que creo que es?"

"Si lo que estas pensando es una cura para la licantropía, está en lo cierto. Pero creo que es más que eso. Creo que es una vacuna también. Pienso que si el director fuera mordido por un hombre lobo, no tendría que preocuparse de volverse uno. Él es inmune."

**O o O o O**

_10 am – Ministerio_

"Madam, ¡esto podría ser el inicio de una epidemia!" el ministro exclamo.

"no nos adelantemos, Ministro. Retrocedamos un poco y miremos los hechos" comento Madam Bones, antes de girarse al Sanador. "¿Cuántos se han enfermado?"

"bueno, ese es el asunto, cuando se les pregunta, dicen que no se sientes enfermos, solo un poco agotados. La mayoría de ellos no tienen fiebre, tan sólo tienen mala cara y poca energía" respondió.

"¿Quién se está enfermando? ¿Hay algo en común entre ellos adema de estar presentes en la reunión de la ICM ayer?"

"son más de sesenta, aunque unos pocos individuos más jóvenes admitieron sentirse algo mal, pero no tienen ningún otro síntoma notable."

"¿Cuántos?"

"Sólo quince, sin contar a los que se sentían 'raros'. No parece haberse expandido para nada, lo cual es algo."

"¿han podido detectar algo? ¿Una maldición, veneno, enfermedad?" Bones enumeraba.

"No, nada. No sabemos qué es lo que lo está causando, pero unos pocos pacientes parecen estarse sintiendo mejor. En este momento no creemos que sea de vida o muerte, pero para que haya aparecido tan pronto es preocupante, asumiendo que fuera causado por algo en la ICM. Otra cosa extraña es que parece ser más severa con aquellos que son mayores o en esos con magia particularmente fuerte."

Bones frunció el ceño. "¿Tenemos el orden de los asientos de la reunión? Podemos ver si esta gente estaba sentada junta. Tal vez haya una conexion ahí."

Rápidamente trajeron un mapa de los asientos y comenzaron a marcar aquellos quienes se habían 'enfermado'. Era bastante obvio que había muchas marcas.

Las primeras filas de adelante, más cercanas a la mesa principal, tenían la mayoría. Pero al extremo izquierdo, cerca del asistente francés, había otro grupo, el cual era un poco menor al siguiente grupo, posicionado en la parte trasera izquierda, rodeando el asiento del Sr. Lee.

Madam Bones levanto la mirada de la página. "creo que todos entendemos que esto significa que el Sr. Potter es, de alguna manera, la causa."

"¿La magia blanca?" pregunto el Sanador.

"Debe ser."

**O o O o O**

_10 am – Hogwarts_

El Director se había perdido el desayuno. Se había perdido el desayuno y no había enviado ni una nota ni nada. Incluso Severus y Remus enviaron una nota, estableciendo que estaban trabajando en algo en los calabozos y que se perderían el desayuno.

Era muy impropio de Dumbledore no notificarla, incluso aun cuando no hubieran clases, así que Minerva decidió dirigirse hacia su oficina para ver si se había olvidado del tiempo, si se había quedado en pie toda la noche o algo como eso. Había hecho algo así antes, enterrado en papeles y totalmente olvidado del desayuno.

Al subir, la gárgola se movió hacia un lado, golpeo en su oficina antes de entrar, tal como lo había hecho muchas veces antes, entro luego de anunciar su presencia con un golpe.

El lugar estaba en silencio y no lo veía en su escritorio o en cualquier parte de su oficina. Miro sobre el escritorio, esperando por una nota para ella, diciéndole donde habían ido o algo.

Nada.

"Hmm." Miro alrededor a los retratos, la mayoría de los cuales la miraban con expectación. "¿Han visto al director hoy?" pregunto.

"No, no lo hemos hecho. Estábamos esperando que usted supiera que es lo que estaba pasando. Creemos que aun esta en sus cuartos privados, de todos modos" dijo Quentin Trimble, un director anterior.

Minerva frunció el ceño, caminado hacia la puerta que llevaba a los cuartos de Dumbledore. Manteniéndose firme, abrió la puerta y entro, cerrando la puerta a la oficina detrás de ella.

"¿Albus?" pregunto, su voz resonando en las paredes. "¿Estas aquí?"

-Pop-

"¡Oh! Calcetines, me asustaste."

"Calcetines lo siente, Profesora, pero Calcetines sintió que la Profesora McGonagall querría saber que el director está durmiendo y no quiere ser molestado."

"¿Durmiendo? Son pasadas las 10."

"Amo es... no sintiéndose bien, así que Calcetines insistió que durmiera para sentirse mejor. Su fiebre ya ha bajado ahora."

"Ese hombre. ¿Acaso no sabe que tenemos a Madam Pomfrey por una razón?" pregunto McGonagall, mirando a Calcetines, mirando por sobre Calcetines hacia el dormitorio de Dumbledore. "¿Cuándo comenzó a sentirse enfermo, cuáles son sus síntomas?"

"Anoche, piensa Calcetines. Amo dijo a Calcetines que Profesor Snape lo escolto a su cuarto."

"¿Y sus síntomas?"

"Mayormente débil y mareado, pero Amo dice que recostarse y que no es para preocuparse."

"¿'débil y mareado' 'que no es para preocuparse'? si no estuviera enfermo, lo arrastraría de las barbas hacia la enfermería."

"Oh, por favor, Profesora McGonagall, déjelo dormir. Calcetines está seguro que se sentirá mejor pronto."

McGonagall suspiro, incapaz de continuar su discurso mientras como veía lo desesperado que estaba Calcetines por permitirle dormir a su amo.

"Muy bien, pero se lo diré a Madam Pomfrey. Estará muy disconforme con todos nosotros si se entera de esto después."

"Okay, Profesora, Calcetines entiende."

"déjame saber cuando despierte."

"Sí, Profesora McGonagall."

**O o O o O**

Dumbledore se despertó al sonido de... algo afuera de sus cuartos. ¿En su oficina, tal vez? Sonaba como voces. Bajo la mirada hacia el velador.

11:14 am.

Wow, ¿realmente había dormido por casi la mitad del día?

Sentándose y contento de no sentirse mareado, se levanto y comenzó a alistarse; sin embargo, sintió sus músculos adoloridos, como si estuviera a medio camino de tener un grave resfriado. Colocándose su sombrero de mago, sintió la necesidad de sentarse por un momento antes de dirigirse a su oficina.

"¿Amo?"

Se giro y encontró a Calcetines mirándolo desde el otro lado del cuarto.

"¿sí, Calcetines?"

"¿cómo esta sintiéndose Amo?"

"aún no soy yo mismo, pero me estoy sintiendo mejor que antes" dijo.

"Calcetines está contento. Calcetines estaba preocupado mucho."

Dumbledore le dio una suave sonrisa antes de dirigirse hacia él. Calcetines abrazo las rodillas de Dumbledore, sus largas orejas colgando con suavidad.

"estoy bastante bien, mi amigo. Cada cierto tiempo, todos caen enfermos, incluso yo."

Calcetines asintió, recomponiéndose. "La Profesora McGonagall y algunos otros están en su oficina, Amo. ¿Debería ir y decirles que se fueran? Calcetines sabe que despertaron al Amo."

"No, debería ir a ver de qué se trata el alboroto. Antes sonaba casi como una pelea. Espero que Cornelius no haya hecho nada estúpido de nuevo."

"¿Es Amo seguro que no quiere regresar a la cama? Amo pálido todavía" Calcetines insistió, yendo hacia la cama, y retirando las frazadas, tratando de entusiasmar al director de irse a la cama.

"Calcetines, prometo que me lo tomare con calma. Deja de preocuparte."

"Okay, Amo" Calcetines suspiro.

Con eso, Dumbledore cruzo sus habitaciones y silenciosamente entro a su oficina por la puerta lateral que normalmente pasaba desapercibida por los visitantes. Para cuando llego a su oficina, parte de él se preguntaba si debería haber tomado el consejo de Calcetines y regresar a la cama, pero esos pensamientos rápidamente desaparecieron cuando vio de qué iba la conversación que ocurría en su oficina. Permaneció donde estaba, teniéndolos a la vista, pero sin que lo vieran.

"Aún está descansando, Madam Bones," dijo Minerva, parada en el medio de la oficina.

"¿eso significa que también cayó enfermo?" pregunto Madam Bones, cerca de la chimenea. "¿Qué tan enfermo esta? Hasta ahora, ha habido más de una docena de casos, y hemos encontrado que los más ancianos y poderosos magos, mágicamente, son los de los síntomas más severos. ¿Ya lo ha visto Madam Pomfrey?"

"No aún. Hemos tomado la palabra del elfo domestico del director, confiando de que Albus está bien, sólo cansado. No queremos despertarlo innecesariamente, y Severus apoya el curso de acción del elfo" explico Minerva.

"¿Profesor Snape? Sin ofender, ¿pero por que su apoyo debería significar algo?" pregunto Bones, mirando al Maestro de Pociones.

"He sido capaz de estudiar ciertas cosas relacionadas con la magia blanca del Sr. Potter, lo cual es claramente la causa de estos eventos. Creo que no habrá daño permanente en aquellos con los que ha interactuado, y según su testimonio de que la mayoría se está recuperando apoya mi teoría."

Bones miraba fijamente a Severus, como si lo estuviera midiendo. "Muy bien. Su teoría parece tener merito. ¿Tiene alguna otra teoría que vaya con esto?"

"Si quiere mi humilde opinión, creo que esos que absorbieron la magia blanca dentro de ellos se volvieron inmunes a la licantropía. También estoy seguro que esto podría convertirse en una vacuna y cura distribuible, si uno fuera a transferirla directamente en el flujo sanguíneo desde un individuo que ya hubiera adquirido la inmunidad."

"¿Una transfusión de sangre? No creo que el Mundo Mágico sienta eso como una ruta segura" comento Bones.

"Uno debe entender de tipos sanguíneos, por supuesto, así como lo hacen los Muggle, y partir de ahí, pero no es difícil. Incluso algunos de mis primeros años podrían manejar ese concepto y llevarlo a cabo dadas las herramientas."

"Les presentare esta idea a los Sanadores y veremos que piensan."

"Bueno, si sirve de algo, tenemos un participante dispuesto a someterse a una prueba."

"¿es el individuo un hombre lobo?" pregunto Bones, incrédula.

"Sí. Entiende los peligros y está dispuesto a darle una oportunidad, si eso cuenta con la bendición de los Sanadores y puede ser arreglado según sus horarios" continuo Severus, ignorando la asombrada expresión de Minerva y girándose hacia la esquina más alejada. "¿Qué es lo que piensa, director?"

"creo que es una esplendida idea, Severus" respondió Dumbledore, sin sorprenderse al ser repentinamente incluido.

Bones y McGonagall giraron con rapidez, encontrando al Director parado en la puerta que estaba en La esquina al lado de uno de los muchos estantes de Dumbledore.

"Albus, ¿Qué estás haciendo levantado?" pregunto Minerva, honestamente preocupada por como se estaba viendo Dumbledore.

"Bueno, la última vez que me fije, esta era mi oficina" respondió con una sonrisa, comenzando su camino hacia el escritorio.

Los otros miraban, notando como caminaba con cuidado antes de sentarse, aliviado, en su silla.

"¿Cómo se siente, Director?" pregunto Madam Bones, sus ojos notando la palidez de sus mejillas.

"Oh, he estado mejor, lo admito, aunque estoy seguro que sobreviviré. Pero dejando a un lado mi salud, no veo problemas en hacer lo que sugiere Severus, aunque no tengo claro como se realizara esta prueba exactamente."

"Honestamente no creo que pueda ser arreglado para cuando empiecen las clases, pero veré que puedo hacer. Por como será conducida la prueba, le dejare eso a Severus, eso es, si los Sanadores acceden a semejante operación en primer lugar" dijo Bones.

"tendremos simplemente que esperar y ver" dijo Dumbledore.

"bueno, espero que se sienta mejor pronto, Director. Me marchare ahora. El ministro estará, sin dudas, impacientándose" dijo Bones, antes de retirarse.

Severus y Minerva regresaron su atención a Dumbledore.

"¿Así que, como estas sintiéndote _realmente_, Albus?" pregunto Minerva, su voz diciéndole con simpleza a ambos hombres en el cuarto que una respuesta parcial o incompleta no serviría.

Los hombros de Dumbledore se cayeron levemente. Ahora que Bones se había ido, no sentía necesidad de mantener las apariencias. "Como un dulce de Limón gastado" dijo finalmente.

Los ojos de Minerva tuvieron un leve tic, y Severus estaba encontrando difícil mantener un rostro serio.

"Una. . . descripción interesante, director. ¿Aún esta mareado?" pregunto Severus.

"No realmente, un poco congestionado, pero nada más."

"¿Cuánto es 'un poco'?" pregunto Minerva, sus ojos entrecerrándose.

Dumbledore levanto la vista hacia ella y elevo sus cejas. Claramente no había esperado estar bajo tal escrutinio. "Lo suficiente para poder sentirlo, pero sin exagerar. Realmente Minerva, estoy bien, voy a estar bien."

Ella cruzo sus brazos, y Severus tuvo que pelear para disimular una sonrisa.

"bueno, luces a unas cuantas horas mas de sueño, antes de poder siquiera acercarte a estar 'bien'. Creo que deberíamos ir y llamar a Poppy. ¿Sabias que tu pequeño elfo domestico no dejo entrar a nadie en el cuarto, incluso después de haberle explicado, que tan solo queríamos determinar si estabas bien?"

Dumbledore parpadeo, decidiendo que le debía a su pequeño amigo, unos cuantos dulces de Limón. "¿Lo hizo? Bueno, me disculpo en su nombre. Estoy seguro que solo estaba haciendo lo que pensó era lo mejor y no pretendía ofenderlos."

Minerva bufo, viendo que Albus no estaba preocupado por lo que Calcetines había hecho.

"Bien, ¿debería llamar a Poppy?"

Albus asintió, alejando la silla del escritorio con apenas una mal escondida molestia.

"¿necesita ayuda, Director?" pregunto Severus, sus vigilantes ojos mirando cuidadosamente los movimientos de su mentor.

Severus ignoro las curiosas miradas que Minerva le estaba dando y se obligo a no reaccionar ante la expresión emocionada de Albus.

"Sí, gracias, Severus" dijo Dumbledore luego de un momento, levantándose lentamente de la silla.

Severus se movió con gracia alrededor del escritorio hasta llegar a su lado.

Afortunadamente, Severus no necesito darle mucha ayuda, aunque el director si experimento un poco de mareo en su camino fuera de la oficina.

"Tengo curiosidad, Severus," dijo Dumbledore mientras se aproximaban al cuarto. "¿De quién va a recibir Remus, la transfusión de sangre? ¿Hay alguien más, además de mi y Harry que haya estado expuesto a esta magia blanca como para haber ganado, lo que dices que me dio — inmunidad?"

Severus alejo la mirada, pensando rápidamente. "De hecho, director... había... esperado que usted fuera el donador..."

Dumbledore se detuvo, colocando una mano en la pared para apoyarse mientras miraba hacia su maestro de pociones.

"¿Yo? Pero hasta donde entiendo, hay tipos de sangre que deben tomarse en cuenta. No sé mucho sobre la sangre humana, pero eso al menos si lo sé. ¿Qué te hace pensar que el sistema de Remus aceptara mi sangre?"

Severus demostró sus habilidades de actuación y consiguió sonrojarse. "Director..." se detuvo, apropósito haciéndose ver como si estuviera muy avergonzado de sí mismo.

"Severus, ¿hay algo que... que quieras decirme?" pregunto Albus con curiosidad.

"cree un hechizo hace un tiempo atrás. En el momento fue una cosa mas de ego, para ver si podía hacerlo."

No era una mentira. Para Severus había sido hace un tiempo atrás... en el futuro. El hechizo se había vuelto una necesidad. Con la guerra, algunas veces tuvieron que recurrir a métodos muggle de sanación, y cuando alguien sufría una herida, y las Pociones Rellenadoras de Sangre escaseaban, bueno... habían tenido que recurrir los unos a los otros por ayuda directa.

"¿Un hechizo?"

"Me dice el tipo de la sangre de la gente."

Dumbledore elevo una ceja. "¿Y?"

"bueno, lo probé en mí mismo y verifique que el hechizo funcionaba. Soy A- negativo."

"¿y presumo que me lo hiciste sin mi conocimiento?" continuo Dumbledore. Su voz no estaba ni molesta o era acusadora, de hecho, estaba divertido.

"Lo siento, Director."

Albus hizo un movimiento de mano para indicarle que lo dejara pasar. "No se hizo ningún daño, Severus. ¿Así que? ¿Cuál es mi tipo de sangre?" pregunto, caminando de nuevo.

"O-negativo."

"¿Y Remus?"

"B-positivo."

"¿Y puedo darle mi sangre?"

"de hecho, Director, usted es el 'donador universal'. Puede darle a quien sea. En el mundo muggle, le pagarían una buena cantidad para que donara cada otro mes."

Dumbledore parpadeo. "Interesante."

**O o O o O**

_11:30_

Harry estaba disfrutando de su primer día de regreso en Hogwarts, ignorante del caos que sucedía en Vaduz, Liechtenstein, y en el Ministerio. La única cosa que Harry noto, era el hecho de que el Director se había perdido el desayuno esa mañana, pero lo catalogo como que era un hombre muy ocupado. Era el Jefe Hechicero, Director, Jefe Supremo y mucho más, después de todo. (*)

Dobby estaba extasiado de estar con Harry en Hogwarts y brillaba con orgullo en su nuevo uniforme. Harry estaba feliz de ver a Dobby alegre y lo continuaba tratando como un amigo más que un sirviente, aunque siguió el consejo del Profesor Snape y le daba cosas que hacer a Dobby.

Había pasado la mayor parte de su mañana en la biblioteca, leyendo sobre magia sanadora y la medicina que el mundo mágico conocía. Sin embargo, hasta ahora, justo como los otros libros que leyó antes con Neville, estaba decepcionado. Apenas y mostraban algo de cómo las cosas realmente _funcionaban_ en el cuerpo humano. Era bastante frustrante, para ser honestos, pero seguía buscado. Después de todo, recién había comenzado a investigar en la biblioteca de la escuela, pero incluso si no encontraba nada, se juro a si mismo que haría una investigación en serio, ese verano para obtener información útil, fuera de un libro muggle de medicina o personalmente de un doctor muggle.

Harry suspiro, cerrando el libro que había estado leyendo.

Era extraño. Realmente nunca se había preocupado mucho en leer cosas y hacer investigación, ya que nunca había tenido una razón. Pero esto...

El deseo de ayudar a su mejor amigo a obtener algo que él nunca podría tener, era como un combustible sin fin, un estimulo, un empuje que nunca había tenido antes. Seguro, estaba el deseo de alcanzar su potencial al completo y superar el bloqueo del que había hablado el Profesor Snape, pero esto era diferente.

Él había perdido a sus padres, y Neville, en cierta forma, había perdido los suyos. Pero no permanentemente o al menos eso es lo que Harry se decía a sí mismo. Estaba seguro que podría darle algo que no solo cambiaria la vida de su amigo, pero que repondría la vida de los dos individuos que eran sus padres.

En la mente de Harry, si tenía éxito en sanar a los Longbottoms, traería honor al sacrificio de sus padres. Pero era más que eso. Sería una verificación. Una afirmación de sí mismo.

Propósito.

Después de la conversación que había tenido con Severus, sus pensamientos ocasionalmente se iban hacia el propósito, y los que como Voldemort nunca habían escogido o encontrado uno. Harry tenía miedo de caer en eso, y perderse a sí mismo en una vida de errores y sin sentido.

Una parte de él sabía que estaba siendo tonto. Que era joven y tenia años por delante antes de tener que molestarse con esos pensamientos, pero no podía negar el miedo que sentía cuando se preguntaba si Voldemort había sido como él, más que ser también un hablante de parsel.

El Profesor Snape había dicho que Voldemort había ido a Hogwarts, así que eso significaba que había sorteado y asistido a clases, justo como él. Significaba que había dormido en los dormitorios, visitado la biblioteca, paseado por los alrededores, y hecho todas las cosas que los estudiantes hacían.

Harry se preguntaba si Voldemort se había sentado alguna vez en la mesa en que él estaba ahora.

Era un sentimiento extraño, saber que el monstruo que había asesinado a tus padres e intentado matarte, había ido a la misma escuela a la que tú asistías ahora.

¿Cuándo las cosas habían salido mal? ¿Cuándo, algo había cambiado en él, haciéndolo Voldemort, o siempre habría sido tan maligno?

Harry no estaba seguro de que alguna vez quisiera saber la respuesta.

**O o O o O**

Remus miraba hacia la entrada de la biblioteca. Un elfo domestico le había dicho que Harry estaba en la biblioteca, sin duda buscando algo que hacer mientras que las clases comenzaban. Remus se enderezo, invocando su valor de Gryffindor, y entrando en la biblioteca.

Remus estaba nervioso. Honestamente no sabía que decirle al niño. El chico era asombroso, y realmente se sentía honrado de ser uno de sus profesores.

Remus se acerco a los estantes, tratando de parecer que estaba allí por un libro, más que por conocer al hijo de su mejor amigo. Los ojos de Remus recorrieron la biblioteca, rápidamente encontrando al chico de pelo negro en una esquina alejada, rodeado de libros.

Sacudiendo su cabeza, asombrado y ligeramente triste al recordar cuan seguido Lily había estado en una posición similar, se aproximo con calma.

Mientras Remus se acercaba, manteniendo sus ojos principalmente en los extremos de los estantes, noto como la cabeza de Harry se levanto de las páginas que estaba leyendo y se giraba hacia él.

_Debe haber sentido mi presencia_, razono Remus. _Debería haber predicho eso__._

Remus giro y lo miro, decidiendo desistir en su 'sigiloso' acercamiento.

"Hola, Sr. Potter," dijo, decidiendo que un profesor saludando a un alumno no era anormal.

"Hola, Profesor" respondió Harry, girándose y enderezándose para verlo de frente.

Remus tomo un momento para revisar los libros alrededor de Harry. Parpadeo ante lo que vio. Esos eran libros de texto de sanación muy avanzados. ¿Qué estaba haciendo Harry?

"¿Madam Pomfrey te ha dado investigación?" pregunto, tratando de determinar por qué Harry estaría mirando en esas cosas.

Harry sacudió su cabeza. "No, tan solo estoy leyendo unas pocas cosas por mi parte, profesor."

Remus tomo la iniciativa y se sentó en la casa, aunque decidió mantener un asiento libre entre ambos mientras le permitía a sus ojos leer los títulos de los libros que estaban en la parte superior de las páginas.

"Esos son bastante avanzados, Harry. ¿Necesitas ayuda?"

Remus escucho unos pocos siseos desde la manga de Harry, y era bastante claro que Harry estaba pensando sobre lo que le había dicho su familiar.

"no estoy seguro. Estoy buscando algún libro que me diga como realmente funciona el cuerpo, y estoy teniendo problemas en encontrar algo que realmente entre en detalles" dijo Harry después de un momento. "Mucho de lo que encuentro es demasiado amplio y solo raspa la superficie."

"Hm, bueno, no se mucho sobre magia de sanación, pero he tenido algo de experiencia con la medicina en el mundo muggle. Aunque dudo que podría ser de mucha ayuda." Remus aclaro su voz cuando vio que Harry no parecía estarlo oyendo. "he pasado algo de tiempo en el Londres muggle y tenido la necesidad de ver algunos doctores."

"¿En serio?" pregunto Harry, interviniendo al instante.

Remus estaba un poco sorprendido por la reacción de Harry, habiendo asumido que Harry querría quedarse en el aspecto más mágico de tratar a los demás.

"Sí, tuve un accidente con un automóvil una vez, y... bueno, los muggles llegaron primero. ¿Quién sabia que sus servicios de emergencia podían responder tan rápido? Supongo que es por su tecnología."

"Wow. ¿Fue muy mal herido?" pregunto.

"Pierna rota y una contusión. Me llevaron a uno de sus hospitales, me hicieron rayos x y una docena de otros exámenes para asegurarse de que estuviera bien. ¿Asumo que sabes lo que es una máquina de rayos x?"

Harry asintió.

"Muy bien. Bueno, una vez que desperté, me mostraron algunos de los 'escaners' que me tomaron. El detalle era bastante impresionante, debo admitirlo. Aquí en el mundo mágico no tenemos nada parecido a eso, lo admito, supongo que nunca lo hemos necesitado."

"Así que, esos escaners... ¿fueron de su cabeza?"

Remus noto como los ojos de Harry tuvieron un brillo de ansiedad ante esa pregunta. Raro.

"quisieron estar seguros, así que me hicieron un escáner de cuerpo completo. Estaban preocupados de que pudiera tener heridas internas serias, debido a los testimonios de los testigos. Afortunadamente, mi magia interior intervino y me salvo de heridas graves, pero eso ellos no lo sabían."

Harry asintió, podía fácilmente imaginarse ese evento. La magia de un mago adulto podía salvarlo de muchas cosas, los impactos siendo uno de ellos. Otro bono de tener un centro completamente desarrollado.

"Así que, Harry, escuche que eras un gran sanador" dijo con una sonrisa, feliz de que su conversación estaba yendo también.

Harry le dio una pequeña y tímida sonrisa, pero Remus podía ver que había un sano monto de orgullo detrás de eso, tal como debería ser.

"me gusta ayudar" respondió Harry con un encogimiento de hombros, su humildad asomándose ahora.

Remus no podía evitar recordar a Lily.

Se sentaron en silencio por un tiempo, y Remus estaba encontrando difícil decidir que decir ahora. Miro hacia después de volver a mirar hacia los libros, y estaba claro que Harry tampoco sabía que decir, aunque Harry fue capaz de encontrar su voz primero.

"no vino a buscar un libro, ¿cierto?" pregunto Harry.

"Bueno" dijo Remus, dudando por un momento. "Seré honesto contigo, Harry. No, no vine a la biblioteca hoy a buscar un libro."

Harry no pudo evitar elevar una ceja, de una manera muy a-lo-Snape, hacia él, como si lo que hubiera dicho le hubiera costado un montón.

"Si quiere que lo cure, estaré feliz de hacerlo, sabe" repentinamente dijo Harry, mientras Remus aún tenía que explicarse más, sobre por qué vino a la librería.

Remus le dio una mirada ante eso, antes de darle a Harry una suave sonrisa y sacudiendo su cabeza. "Por mucho que me gustara que me sanaras, irónicamente, debo decir, 'no, gracias'. He hecho arreglos con alguien más para hacerse cargo de mí... uh, pequeño problema peludo. Aunque, si debo agradecerte por la cura que voy a recibir del Profesor Snape."

Los ojos de Harry se abrieron, sin saber sobre la posibilidad de que hubiera una cura alternativa, aunque, si sabían que estarían analizando la magia blanca para sintetizar un antídoto.

"¿El Profesor Snape? ¿Encontro una manera de extraer la cura y usarla en otros?" pregunto Harry, perplejo.

Había pasado tan solo un día desde la reunión de la ICM. El maestro de pociones realmente era alguien para encontrar una cura tan pronto. Ciertamente explicaba por qué él y el Profesor Lupin se habían perdido el desayuno. ¿Tal vez esta era otra razón por la cual el director también había faltado?

"Probablemente, lo cual es por lo que no puedo aceptar tu oferta. Accedí a ser el sujeto de prueba para este método alternativo. Si funciona, podríamos ser capaces de erradicar la licantropía... posiblemente para siempre."

Harry parpadeo en confusión, tratando de entender que era exactamente lo que quería decir, hasta que sus ojos se abrieron. "¿Una vacuna?"

"Así lo piensa tu profesor de pociones" dijo Remus suavemente.

"¡Eso es brillante! ¿Cuándo van a hacerlo?" pregunto Harry.

"Bueno, Madam Pomfrey quiere esperar hasta finales de esta semana por" Remus aclaro su garganta antes de continuar. Harry noto que hacia eso muchas veces. "por el donante."

Remus no quería decirle Harry sobre Dumbledore y los demás enfermos. Sentía que preocuparía innecesariamente al niño, especialmente desde que la mayoría de los que se enfermaron estaban camino a la recuperación.

"¿Donante?"

"el Profesor Snape cree que la cura puede ser transmitida por medio de una transfusión de sangre por que la magia blanca parece residir en la sangre del individuo tanto como en su centro."

Harry asintió en entendimiento. "Eso tiene sentido, porque así es como se sana la enfermedad."

Cayeron en otro momento de silencio, antes de que Remus lo rompiera.

"vine aquí hoy por que había querido hablar contigo desde hace algún tiempo" dijo Remus, regresando a su previo tema.

"Oh, ¿sobre qué, profesor?"

"Me siento avergonzado de admitirlo, pero estaba inseguro de cómo acercarme a ti, y no por lo que estas pensando. Veras, yo soy... fui un amigo muy cercano de tus padres."

Ciertamente que de todo lo que Harry había estado esperando, esto no estaba en esa lista, así que no supo que decir.

Remus sonrió con tristeza. "estaba en el mismo año que tus padres y en Gryffindor junto con ellos. Tus padres me ayudaron mucho, y puedo contarme afortunado de haberlos conocido."

"Así que, ¿ellos lo sabían?" pregunto con duda Harry.

"¿Sobre mi problema?"

Harry asintió, ligeramente avergonzado por su atrevimiento.

Remus rio. "Oh si, definitivamente lo sabían, pero... ¿Cómo supiste que tengo este problema desde hace tanto tiempo?"

Harry se encogió de hombros. "puedo sentirlo. En la ICM, pude comparar como se siente en las personas dependiendo de cuánto tiempo ha estado ahí. Para usted, no es igual que el señor McCaffrey, pero la ha tenido por un largo tiempo."

Remus sacudió su cabeza, sorprendido. "Realmente eres algo, ¿cierto?"

Harry no sabía que decir ante eso, así que no dijo nada.

Remus suspiro suavemente y miro hacia Harry con ojos contemplativos. "Bueno, solo quería que supieras. Si... si tienes alguna pregunta sobre ellos, tienes otra persona a quien preguntarle" continuo, esperando que no estuviera siendo terriblemente ridículo.

Aparentemente no, ya que Harry sonrió. "Gracias, profesor."

El corazón de Remus se hincho. "No es problema."

**O o O o O**

Harry se acercaba a la mesa de Hufflepuff, esperando poder regresar a la librería después de almuerzo, para buscar algo que ayudara a los padres de Neville, y tal vez Remus estuviera ahí para hablar más con él. Ya lo vería.

Se sentó, mirando hacia la mesa principal. El Profesor Snape y el Profesor Lupin estaban presentes, tal como la mayoría de los profesores, pero Madam Pomfrey no estaba, y tampoco el director.

Acomodándose, tomo un emparedado de pavo de un plato frente a él antes de que un movimiento llamara su atención. Una lechuza. Levanto la vista y vio como la desconocida lechuza aterrizaba frente a su plato y sostenía su pata en la cual había atada una carta. Las pocas otras personas a la mesa miraron en su dirección, curiosos de ver que es lo que Harry Potter había recibido, y de quien.

Harry tomo la carta, desconociendo que el Profesor Snape miraba en su dirección mientras la lechuza se marchaba.

Había una insignia oficial en el frente con las palabras: **Internacional Confederación de Magos.**

Curioso, Harry rasgo la parte superior del sobre, la carta mágicamente elevándose frente a sus ojos de inmediato.

Con la carta en sus manos, sintió una emanación de magia correr sobre su piel.

: ¡Harry!:

El alarmado siseo de Coral fue la única advertencia que tuvo antes de que una profunda y horrenda voz saliera, junto con un poderoso pulso de magia que lo tiro fuera de su asiento sobre su espalda.

"¡**SANA **_**ESTO**_!"

Un dolor que jamás había sentido antes se introdujo a través de su piel y se hundió en los huesos de sus manos, un negro, y visible fuego ardiendo por su piel.

Grito, su magia saltando y alejando el sobre, pero fue muy tarde, la maldición, hechizo o lo que fuera, ya había entrado en él.

Coral aterrizo sin sentido en el piso a su lado.

: ¡Coral!:

Ella no le respondió.

Aún sobre su espalda, gritando mientras lagrimas caían por sus mejillas, batallando con sus manos, tratando desesperadamente, de apagar el fuego negro que sentía como si le estuviera haciendo hervir los huesos.

**O o O o O**

**Aclaraciones de la traductora: **Lamento por la demora en este capítulo, pero en este mes doy mi examen de titulo, así que este y los siguientes capítulos podrían demorar un poco más de lo habitual en salir. Gracias por su comprensión.

**Aclaraciones de la historia:**

**(*) Como era manejada (*): **Es canon, al menos entre el fandom de habla inglesa, que Hogwarts es una entidad 'femenina' y en varias ocasiones se refieren a 'ella' usando términos como the way 'she' was managed. No sé si es invención del fandom ingles, si porque lo dijo Rowling o por que la magia es, para la mayoría, una entidad más bien protectora y maternal, pero el caso es que la autora también se refiere a Hogwarts como 'ella'. Espero que no sea confuso en español.

**(*)**Jefe Hechicero, Director, Jefe Supremo y mucho más, después de todo.** (*)**: En inglés, y en orden, Chief Warlock, Headmaster y Supreme Mungwup

**Gracias por sus reviews a: **Arenita Roja, Radioactive shev, Jaime David, satori chiva, ailuj, francesca85, solo-emma, ale-cullen4. Y a todos los que la han agregado a favoritos, alertas y similares.

Principio del formulario

Final del formulario


	16. Asalto

"**Para Cambiar y Formar"**

**("To Change & Shape")**

Severus Snape x Harry Potter

Autor original: Blueowl

Traductora: Eowynd

Notas de traductora:

1) la autora en ingles utiliza ciertos términos como: parselmouth, parselmagic y parseltongue, que serian en orden, boca de parsel (alguien que habla parsel), magia de parsel y lengua de parsel (idioma de las serpientes). Así que en el fic Harry es un parselmouth, es decir habla parseltongue y practicara más adelante parselmagic.

2) Este fic cae en la categoría de Father/Mentor (Padre/Mentor), es decir, los fanfics donde Snape adopta a Harry sea como hijo o sea como aprendiz, por lo tanto no habrá Yaoi ni nada en el estilo entre ambos.

3) Todos los (*) que vean tienen explicaciones al final de cada capítulo por parte de la traductora

_4) Todo lo que está en cursiva son pensamientos o recuerdos_

5) todo lo que este entre : :, como :este ejemplo: es referido a que se está hablando en parsel, así que casi siempre es entre Coral y Harry

**OOoOoOoOoOo**

**Parte 16: Asalto**

Severus se lanzo sobre la mesa principal, sin importarle los platos que cayeron al suelo como resultado. Llamo instantaneamente a su varita a su mano mientras se dirigía hacia Harry, sin importarle que tan furioso o imponente se viera. Los estudiantes estaban gritando, horrorizados por lo que estaban viendo mientras Flitwick y un número de otros profesores se movieron para sacar a los estudiantes del comedor. Todo mientras, Harry estaba llorando al ver sus manos siendo envueltas por un horrible fuego negro. Pero extrañamente no estaban quemándose.

"¡Potter!"

Harry levanto la vista, ahogando un sollozo mientras el maestro de pociones se arrodillaba a su lado. Severus vio a Coral enrollada a la altura de las caderas de Harry. Esperaba que no estuviera muerta.

"¡No se mueva!" ordeno Severus, colocando su mano izquierda con firmeza en la frente de Harry mientras que de inmediato comenzaba a mover su varita en círculos alrededor de las manos llameantes de Harry. Severus no pensó en el futuro cuando había sido incapaz de actuar a tiempo para salvar a un padre de esta misma maldición. En vez, se forzó así mismo a enfocarse en lo que tenía que hacer en este momento.

Harry trataba de mantenerse tan quito como podía, lagrimas corriendo desde sus ojos mientras un continuo dolor seguía pulsando en sus manos, pero no podía dejar de temblar mientras cerraba sus ojos, mordiendo su labio inferior tan fuerte que lo hizo sangrar.

Severus se encontró rápidamente acompañado de Sprout y McGonagall. Esperaba que no trataran de detenerlo. Necesitaba enfocarse ahora. Esperar podría poner en riesgo las manos y los brazos de Harry, así como su vida. Esta era una maldición mercenaria, que atacaba la medula de los huesos de la victima. Si no la levantaba a tiempo, los huesos de Harry serian tan frágiles como los de un viejo muggle con osteoporosis severa, y eso es si tenía suerte.

"¿Severus?" pregunto, preocupada, McGonagall, deteniéndose a un lado suyo.

Snape no detuvo su hechizo, sus ojos se oscurecieron mientras comenzaba a mover sus labios, murmurando en un lenguaje que ninguno de los demás reconoció. Severus estaba aliviado cuando Minerva no lo volvió a interrumpir de nuevo.

La Profesora Sprout se adelanto, para levantar a Coral del suelo, pero se detuvo antes de que sus dedos tocaran sus escamas. Ella saco su varita y movió a Coral con el ceño fruncido. Ella la levito gentilmente y la coloco en una suave caja que McGonagall rápidamente conjuro.

Los ojos de Harry se abrieron ligeramente mientras la Profesora Sprout colocaba su mano sobre su hombro.

Sudor corría por su frente, Severus enfocando su magia, envolviendo las manos de Harry con una gentil magia mientras finalmente conseguía extinguir el fuego negro y quitar la maldición.

Harry emitió un profundo, y agotado suspiro de alivio.

"no mueva sus manos o las esfuerce de alguna forma, Potter. Están extremadamente débiles" advirtió Severus.

"¿Coral?" pregunto Harry, su voz entrecortada.

Severus miro hacia Pomona, quien estaba sosteniendo la caja con Coral. Pomona lentamente estiro la caja para que Severus la tomara.

Harry lentamente se sentó con la ayuda de Sprout, mirando con ansiedad al Profesor Snape.

Severus movió su varita sobre Coral, temeroso de que iba a encontrar. Al obtener los resultados, no pudo evitar fruncir el ceño.

"¿Profesor?" pregunto Harry, sus ojos llenándose con lagrimas de otro tipo de dolor más profundo. "¿está muerta Coral?"

"no estoy seguro, Potter. Esta viva, pero... no estoy recibiendo nada más aparte de eso. Algo está bloqueando mi magia."

Justo entonces, Madam Pomfrey y el Profesor Lupin entraron al salón. Evidentemente, Remus había salido de inmediato a buscar a Pomfrey quien se encontraba en las habitaciones del director.

"¿Qué sucedió?" pregunto Pomfrey, sacando su varita.

Severus se levanto, Harry permaneció en el suelo con la Profesora Sprout, sus manos extendidas en su regazo, sin mostrar marcas del fuego que habían soportado. El daño estaba por dentro.

"alguien le envió una carta maldita al Sr. Potter bajo el disfraz de una postal de la ICM" respondió Severus, ante el horror de Pomfrey y Remus. "ya lidie con la maldición, pero temo que no pude prevenir que el señor Potter sufriera daño."

"¿Cuál era la maldición?" pregunto Pomfrey.

Severus no respondió al comienzo, sabiendo que esta maldición no era muy conocida y que Madam Pomfrey y los demás probablemente nunca hubieran escuchado de ella. Admitir que tenía conocimiento del hechizo luciría sospechoso; tanto como su habilidad para contrarrestarlo, pero podía quitárselo de encima gracias a que era sabido que tenia amplio conocimiento en las Artes Oscuras para combatirlas de esta forma.

Era una maldición que se había vuelto conocida y temida en la futura guerra. La Come Huesos. Voldemort la usaba como un hechizo de tortura para extraer información de la forma 'divertida'. La Orden nunca supo de donde Voldemort la había descubierto, pero había comenzado a usarla solo meses después de tomar el Ministerio. Severus sospechaba que había estado en la Biblioteca Prohibida, la cual se encontraba en los sótanos del Ministerio.

Severus combatió un escalofrió antes de concentrarse de nuevo en Pomfrey.

"No lo sé" mintió Severus.

Pomfrey frunció el ceño, antes de levitar a Harry, tomar su brazo con cariño, y hacerlo recostarse de nuevo. "Vamos a llevarte a la enfermería."

Harry cerró sus ojos en respuesta.

**O o O o O**

Severus se paso su manga por su frente mientras trabajaba. Había sido capaz de convencer a Pomfrey de que este era el mejor curso de acción para asegurar que Harry recuperara por completo el uso de sus manos. Simplemente desvanecer los huesos de su mano y darle crece-huesos era definitivamente la peor cosa que podían hacer en esta situación, tal como él había descubierto en el futuro. Por supuesto, no había podido explicarle eso a Pomfrey, quien le cuestionaba su razonamiento al detenerla de realizar el hechizo remueve-huesos, pero su dura mirada había hecho el truco y ella admitió que el proceso sería extremadamente doloroso de soportar para Harry, además de soportar lo que ya tenía encima.

Aunque ella nunca lo sabría, estaba eternamente agradecido de que no hubiera presionado más en el asunto y hubiera, en cambio, aceptado su palabra de que continuar con su plan inicial no era sabio.

Severus suspiro, sus pensamientos yendo hacia el futuro que había experimentado con Harry. . . .

_"fue arriesgado, pero lo encontramos" dijo Ojo-Loco._

_"Oh, gracias a Merlín" lloro Molly, agradecida antes de volverse a preocupar. "¿Cómo esta él? ¿Qué tan herido esta?"_

_Remus se adelanto mientras Ojo-loco la miraba con un dejo de tristeza, mientras su otro ojo giraba alrededor y miraba hacia el cuarto en el que su esposo estaba actualmente._

_"No soy un Sanador, Molly, pero... es serio" dijo Remus._

_"¿Mi esposo va a vivir?"_

_"Fue maldecido con algo nuevo, Molly. Severus logro detenerlo luego de que lo sacamos de ahí, pero eso fue lo único que fue capaz de hacer hasta el momento" Ojo-Loco dijo con un gruñido._

_Molly estaba por preguntar algo mas cuando repentinamente fue interrumpida por gritos, resonando desde el cuarto de Arthur, personas gritando con urgencia una a la otra._

_Severus se lanzo hacia adelante, casi tirando a Remus al suelo cuando paso a su lado. Entro al cuarto, la puerta azotándose detrás de él._

_"¡¿Qué sucedió?" interrogo Severus._

_"intentamos desvanecer los huesos de su mano, para poder comenzar con el tratamiento desvanecedor y regenerador, como lo discutimos, pero entonces. . . entonces. . . ." el joven sanador estaba confundido._

_"Salgan de mi camino" demando Severus, forzando su paso hasta Arthur._

_Lo que encontró, lo horrorizo. Las llamas negras que había creído ser capaz de extinguir por completo cuando Arthur había llegado habían cobrado vida nuevamente, y estaba claro, por el estado colapsado de la mano y los huesos del hombre que los huesos habían sido destruidos por completo. Sin embargo, eso no era lo que lo estaba asustando._

_La maldición parecía haber mutado. Sólo después habían aprendido que los residuos de la maldición a menudo reaparecían y mutaban cuando se exponía a la magia que afectaba a los huesos y el cartílago. Le había tomado a Severus varios meses para desarrollar una poción que pudiera sobrepasar la trampa de la maldición y tratar a la infortunada victima – ya que incluso el crece-huesos podía activar de nuevo la maldición. _

_Antes, cuando había extinguido las flamas en Arthur, había tenido éxito en detener el avance de la maldición, pero como todas las maldiciones, cuando eran levantadas o destruidas, dejaban un residuo, una huella dactilar. A menudo tomaba algo de tiempo para que el residuo desapareciera por completo. Residuos de hechizos y maldiciones no son como la magia blanca, ya que la magia blanca proviene de la maldición de la licantropía al ser totalmente destruida._

_"¡¿Qué es lo que vamos a hacer?" chillo otro sanador cuando el fuego negro comenzó a moverse hacia arriba por el brazo de Arthur a una velocidad alarmante, mientras consumía los huesos de Arthur en el proceso._

_Arthur estaba más allá de poder expresar dolor. Tan solo estaba tirado ahí con sus ojos cerrados con fuerza y su boca parcialmente abierta en un grito silencioso._

_Severus miro hacia el pecho y cuello del hombre. Si la maldición lo alcanzaba ahí, entonces no habría esperanza._

_Moviendo su varita sobre las llamas como lo había hecho antes para extinguirlas, los ojos de Severus se abrieron mientras sus esfuerzos no servían para nada._

_Se le estaba acabando el tiempo. En cuestión de segundos, el pecho de Arthur seria alcanzado, y el hombre se sofocaría por la falta de soporte interno._

_"Perdóname, Arthur, pero no tengo opción" dijo Severus._

_Severus amputo su brazo en el hombro, centímetros por sobre las flamas estaban, antes de cauterizar de inmediato la herida._

_Fue todo por nada, sin embargo._

_Un segundo después de que habían pensado que la crisis había pasado, las flamas se prendieron de nuevo. No había nada que alguien más pudiera hacer._

_Arthur Weasley sucumbió a la maldición dentro de esa misma hora._

Severus continuo agitando la poción, diciéndose a sí mismo que Harry no sufriría ese destino. Había extinguido las flamas y había hecho lo que más pudo para remover cuanto residuo de la maldición en Harry hubiera, habiéndolo hecho muchas veces para otros luego de lo vivido con Arthur. Era posible que Madam Pomfrey pudiera haber realizado su tratamiento con crece-huesos por sus esfuerzos en limpiar los residuos, pero Severus no había querido arriesgarse, y estaba seguro, que si Pomfrey supiera lo que había hecho, tampoco ella se hubiera arriesgado.

Tomando una pizca de sal, y agradecido de no haber tenido que ser él quien le dijera al director lo que había pasado, la roció sobre la casi terminada poción, confiado en que una vez que Harry la usara, podría hacer una recuperación total, eventualmente.

**O o O o O**

Harry despertó, con sus manos envueltas hasta sus codos en unas vendas azules.

Estaba ligeramente reclinado hacia atrás, con sus brazos a sus lados descansando en dos, largos, recipientes llenos hasta el borde con una olorosa mezcla azul. Rápidamente se dio cuenta de que no podía mover sus manos o brazos para nada, y sentía como la magia salía del frio liquido y se hundía profundamente en sus huesos. Era bastante calmante, para ser honesto, aunque extraño.

Mirando alrededor, se encontró en la enfermería, pero separado con cortinas del resto. Supuso que era por privacidad. No sabía dónde estaba Coral, pero antes de que realmente pudiera pensar en que hacer ahora, escucho voces desde el otro lado de las cortinas.

"¿Cómo esta?"

Harry no estaba seguro, pero sonaba como la Profesora McGonagall.

"acabo de revisarlo y estaba durmiendo" respondió Madam Pomfrey. McGonagall dio un suave suspiro mientras Pomfrey continuaba. "no puedo imaginar como esto sucedió. Algo como esto atravesando las barreras no debería ser posible, ¿cierto?"

"No, pero tú y yo sabemos que las barreras no son a prueba de todo. Es difícil administrar una escuela con barreras anti todo. Los estudiantes traen montones de cosas, y evitar el ingreso de todas las cosas inofensivas para evitar una pocas cosas peligrosas... no es práctico."

"pero seguramente las barreras deberían haber detectado—"

"estás en lo cierto. Deberían haber detectado la maldición. Los Innombrables están examinado el sobre ahora mismo. Albus pidió un favor personal y lo envió para examinarlo. Tal vez la respuesta se encuentre ahí, y con algo de suerte serán capaces de rastrearla hasta el monstruo que hizo esto" dijo McGonagall con resentimiento antes de que su voz se calmara. "fue muy afortunado que Severus supiera que hacer. No quiero imaginar que hubiera pasado con Harry si él no hubiera..."

"Si, pero hay algo... no lo sé." Se detuvo Pomfrey, insegura.

"¿que, Poppy?"

"Es tan extraño. Severus quiero decir. Sabía exactamente qué hacer, Minerva. Exactamente. Incluso intervino y me detuvo de tratar a Harry una vez que lo acomodamos en la cama."

"¿de que estás hablando?" pregunto McGonagall, confundida.

"estaba planeando en desvanecer los huesos dañados en la mano de Harry para que pudiera hacerlos crecer con crece-huesos. Deberías haber visto la forma en que Severus me miro cuando le pregunte por qué me detuvo. Era aterrorizante, Minerva. No me interesa lo que diga, el conoce esta maldición y sabe lo que pasaría si no era tratada en cierta forma."

"Poppy, ambas sabemos que Severus tiene un pasado más bien oscuro. ¿Tal vez fue allí donde la aprendió?"

"¿entonces por que Quien-tu-Sabes no la ha usado? Seguramente lo hubiera hecho de haberla conocido. Creo que ambas estaremos de acuerdo en que es un hechizo bastante aterrador, y muy meticuloso en como ataca el cuerpo."

"¿Qué estas sugiriendo, Poppy?"

"Severus sabía exactamente que hacer — como si conociera el hechizo por dentro y por fuera. Si realmente no supiera que era el hechizo, ¿Cómo fue capaz de levantarlo de Harry tan rápido y meticulosamente? El hombre sabía incluso como remover los residuos del hechizo de Harry, y él fue capaz de casi sacar cada pedazo de ella. No me malentiendas, estoy feliz de que haya sido capaz de ayudar a Harry, pero es... sospechoso."

"¿estás diciendo que él es el responsable por la carta hacia Harry?" pregunto McGonagall, sacudida por la idea misma.

"¡Gran Merlín, no! Pero, lo que quiero decir es... ¿Qué tal que él sea el creador de la maldición? Tú y yo sabemos lo dotado que es Severus en la creación de hechizos. Esta no sería la primera vez que uno de sus hechizos cae en las manos equivocadas..."

Entonces hubo una larga pausa.

"Severus esta diferente. No es el mismo del año pasado" dijo suavemente Poppy, rompiendo el silencio.

"se a lo que te refieres. Nunca me hubiera imaginado que tomaría al hijo de James bajo su protección, especialmente con como hablaba en el verano."

"no sé qué pensar sobre eso."

"he hablado con Albus sobre este cambio de personalidad. Me aseguro que Severus es Severus, y que debería tenérsele plena confianza. Desearía saber por qué esta tan seguro" le confirmo McGonagall.

"también yo, pero confió en el director. Debe tener sus razones" dijo Pomfrey.

"Si, siempre las tiene. Bueno, si me necesitas, estaré en mi oficina. Tengo unas cosas de último minuto que resolver antes de prepararme para las clases de la próxima semana; aunque, con lo que pasado, podría esperar hasta este fin de semana para hacerlas."

"bueno, si lo haces, podrías ir a revisar al director? Cuando lo deje se había puesto, ligeramente febril."

"no ha vuelto a sentir mareos, ¿cierto?"

"no lo creo, pero es igual, me gustaría saber de otra fuente a parte de él, que realmente se está sintiendo bien. Aun no comprendemos que es lo que está pasando con esta magia blanca. Tal vez es como dice Severus, pero entonces, tal vez no. No podemos ser demasiado precavidos. Los recientes eventos nos han mostrado eso."

"De acuerdo."

Luego de eso, Harry escucho como McGonagall se iba y Pomfrey entraba a su oficina.

¿Qué era lo que acababa de oír?

No estaba seguro, y decidió pensar en ello mas tarde. Ahora mismo, quería saber donde estaba Coral.

"¿Dobby?" susurro Harry, esperando que Pomfrey no fuera a oírlo o la llegada de Dobby.

-Pop-

"¿Amo?" pregunto Dobby, su voz temblorosa y sus ojos grandes con preocupación.

"Por favor, quédate tranquilo, Dobby. No quiero que nadie más sepa que estoy despierto."

Dobby asintió. "¿Cómo está el amo? Dobby escucho lo que paso, pero Dobby no pudo hacer nada para ayudar. Dobby lamenta que no haya detenido la carta. Dobby debería haber revisado. ¡Dobby lamenta que le falló al amo!" lloraba suavemente.

"Shh, Dobby, no lo sabías. No me fallaste. Por favor no llores."

Harry había comenzado a preguntarse si llamar a Dobby había sido una buena idea.

Dobby sollozo, tranquilizándose. "¿Qué puede hacer Dobby para ayudar al amo?"

"¿sabes donde esta Coral?" Harry contuvo el aliento, esperando a que Dobby respondiera.

: ¿Harry?: una atontada Coral interrumpió.

: ¡Coral! ¿Dónde estás?:

: Junto a la cama, en el velador:

Harry giro su cabeza tan lejos como pudo. ¿Quién imaginaria que tener los brazos de uno sujetos podría restringir tanto la capacidad de movimientos?

Con certeza, había una caja en el velador, pero no podía ver dentro de ella.

: ¿Estas bien?: pregunto, su voz llena de emoción.

: Tan solo cansada. Escuche al maestro de pociones hablar con el director cuando estabas durmiendo. Evidentemente fuiste tú quien me salvo. Tu magia vibro al último momento, y porque estaba llena de tu magia, esta bloqueo todo lo demás. Aunque me dejo inconsciente en el proceso: explico Coral.

Harry tuvo una corta risa llena de alivio, antes de mirar a Dobby. "¿puedes alcanzarme a Coral?"

"Por supuesto, amo" Dobby dijo feliz, apuntando a Coral y haciéndola levitar antes de bajarla sobre el pecho de Harry.

"gracias, Dobby," dijo Harry, tratando de evitar ponerse muy emocional. Era un alivio tan grande saber que ella estaba bien. Tuvo miedo de que hubiera muerto.

: Estoy feliz de que estés bien, Coral: dijo.

: Y yo, también: respondió antes de enrollarse en el medio de su pecho, sobre el esternón.

Harry sonrió y cerró sus ojos, volviendo a dormir, mientras Dobby hacia guardia.

**O o O o O**

"¿quería verme director?" pregunto Severus, entrando en la oficina.

Habían pasado menos de veinticuatro horas desde que Harry había sido maldecido, y en dos días los estudiantes regresarían del descanso. Harry aun estaba en la enfermería, sus brazos aun remojándose en el líquido azul.

Dumbledore asintió, indicándole la silla al lado de su escritorio. Severus note que no le habían ofrecido un dulce de limón. Esto no pintaba bien.

"Acabo de terminar de hablar con los innombrables" dijo Albus, el azul en sus ojos como un turbulento océano.

"¿Oh?"

"El sobre estaba hecho de un pergamino de Manx (*)."

"¿Pergamino de Manx? No sé mucho sobre eso, pero pensé que ya no existía más" pregunto Severus, con el ceño fruncido.

"también yo. El pergamino de Manx fue hecho ilegal hace más de trescientos años, pero como se continuaba haciendo de forma ilegal y usado para propósitos oscuros, como recientemente experimentamos nosotros mismos, fue necesario destruir la fuente del pergamino de Manx en los comienzos de 1800's.

"el ganado de Manx fue completamente exterminado por los magos por que las propiedades de su piel era lo que se usaba para producir el pergamino de Manx. Su magia era impermeable a la magia, porque estaba embebido en laguna clase de 'campo anti mágico'. No estoy muy seguro de los por menores, pero recuerdo cuando era niño oír a la gente hablar sobre los peligros de este. Podía pasar a través de cualquier barrera, porque la barrera fallaría en reconocer que incluso estuviera ahí."

Los ojos de Severus se abrieron.

"Veo que comprendes. Cualquier cosa colocada dentro del sobre sellado no puede ser detectada por barreras u otros medios mágicos. Puede ser usado como un camino a través de todas las defensas mágicas."

Severus no sabía que decir. Esto era, particularmente muy problemático, ya que los pergaminos de Manx no se habían usado en el futuro, al menos hasta donde el sabia. Aunque, hubo algunas muertes inexplicables cuando la guerra estaba comenzando. Tal vez Voldemort había usado el pergamino para sacar rápidamente a aquellos que creía que se convertirían en un problema para él, tal como Amos Diggory y unos pocos miembros del Wizengamot. Sus muertes nunca se habían resuelto. Pero entonces, Severus no había tenido razones para asumir que el Señor Oscuro pudiera haber obtenido y usado pergamino de Manx en el futuro. Aunque ahora le hacía cuestionarse.

Severus se saco a sí mismo de esos pensamientos, pero de deben de haberse mostrado en su rostro, pensó, al mirar a los contemplativos ojos de Dumbledore. Rápidamente decidió hablar antes de que el director pudiera preguntarle sobre que estaba pensando.

"no he escuchado sobre nada como esto siendo circulado en el callejón Knockturn o en las otras rutas menos conocidas del mercado negro. Así que probablemente, esto haya sido guardado por alguien que tiene los medios para preservarlo en secreto, a menos que la persona responsable lo haya obtenido fuera de Europa."

Dumbledore asintió. "he llegado a la misma conclusión, pero desafortunadamente no nos acerca mucho al responsable."

"¿Los innombrables fueron capaces de determinar algo más?"

"el pergamino utilizado era de al menos 190 años de antigüedad. No pueden determinar la edad exacta debido a las propiedades mágicas del material, por supuesto, pero fueron capaces de determinar eso. En cuanto al sello de la ICM, era falsificado. Aunque con que propósito, no lo sé. Es muy improbable que esperaran que creyéramos la falsificación y culpáramos a la ICM."

"Una burla, entonces" sugirió Severus.

"Posiblemente" asintió Dumbledore, antes de cambiar la conversación. "Cornelius está muy ansioso de llegar al fondo de esto, y ha tomado una… curiosa posición en esto. Ha tomado mi consejo y ha confiado la investigación completamente a Madam Bones, quien ha accedido a trabajar con los Innombrables. Es poco probable que sean capaces de rastrear el sobre o la carta de regreso hasta el o los perpetradores, pero si hay algo que se pueda descubrir, estoy seguro que lo encontraran."

Severus asintió, sabiendo del futuro que Madam Bones sabía como hacer que las cosas pasaran. Incluso en circunstancias adversas.

"en un asunto diferente, Madam Bones me ha dicho que ha contactado a unos pocos Sanadores de St. Mungos quienes accedieron a vigilar la transfusión de sangre entre Remus y yo la próxima semana. Ella y yo acordamos que era mejor continuar avanzando con la cura de la licantropía, a pesar de los recientes eventos."

"Concuerdo, director. ¿Ya lo ha dado de alta Madam Pomfrey?"

"A regañadientes, pero si. Parece que ya estoy totalmente recuperado de la entrada de la magia blanca a mi centro y mi sistema. No me siento para nada diferente de antes de tenerla, pero si realmente me concentro, puedo sentirla. Es un sentimiento bastante peculiar."

Severus parpadeo, preguntándose que significaría. Aunque, Albus estaba más en sintonía con su magia que la mayoría de la gente. Hacia sentido que pudiera sentirla si se concentraba.

"revise a Harry anoche cuando estaba durmiendo. ¿En qué tratamiento lo tienes? Le pregunte a Madam Pomfrey, pero ella dijo que era tu plan de acción, no de ella" pregunto Dumbledore después de un momento.

Severus mantuvo su expresión neutral, convenciéndose a sí mismo que no había nada que esconder.

"¿le ha dicho Madam Pomfrey la extensión de las heridas del Sr. Potter?"

"No en detalle. Para ser honestos, sentí que ella no quería repetirlo, ni siquiera así misma" admitió Dumbledore.

Severus no se sorprendió por esas noticias.

"Los huesos de las manos de Potter sufrieron un daño extenso, perdiendo mas del noventa por ciento de su masa ósea, casi todo el cartílago, y un veinticinco por ciento de hueso duro. La maldición desafortunadamente llego hasta sus muñecas y algo de su hueso radial y cubito, pero no tuvo la misma oportunidad de causar el mismo monto de daño que hizo en sus manos."

"Sin duda que debemos agradecerte por eso" dijo su mentor con suavidad, sus ojos sosteniendo una suavidad de la que Severus no podía apartar su mirada, sin importar cuánto quisiera hacerlo.

Severus trago. "tan solo reaccione" no quería tener que explicarse, y esperaba que la corta respuesta funcionara. Eso parecía, por el momento.

"¿y la poción? No estoy familiarizado con ella. ¿Tu la creaste?"

"si, director. Una vez que determine el estado de las heridas de Potter, fui capaz de preparar una poción especialmente diseñada para tratarlo — para reconstruir los huesos desde adentro hacia fuera, usando el hueso existente como base en vez de partir desde cero como lo hace el crece-huesos. Creo que este tratamiento, si bien más lento que el crece-huesos, es mejor en el largo tiempo."

"Me imagino que preparar una poción así es un trabajo bastante complejo, mucho más crearla" le felicito Dumbledore. "y llevarlo a cabo en las pocas horas que tuviste, un gran logro, si no te importa que te lo diga."

"Tiempo era esencial. A más tiempo pasara Potter sin tratamiento, más altas las probabilidades de empeorar su herida. Aun así, su recuperación tomara algún tiempo, y hasta que sus huesos hayan sanado completamente, serán muy vulnerables. Cree esta opción por la necesidad, nada más."

"¿Nada más?" la voz anciana pero fuerte de Dumbledore era gentil, aunque había un tono levemente acusador en ella, como si no le creyera. "Severus, a pesar de lo que algunas personas pudieran decir, no soy un tonto. Te preocupas por el chico, y aunque tal vez haya empezado como un sentido del deber o una deuda que sentías que tenías con Lily, no lo es más. No necesitas esconder la verdad de mi."

Severus rompió el contacto visual, las palabras de su mentor, golpeándolo más profundo de lo que Albus podría saber.

La verdad. Severus cerró sus ojos por un largo instante, concentrándose en sí mismo.

Antes de ahora, había estado seguro de que se había comportado en una manera que haría parecer que solo estaba cuidando a Harry y guiándolo para honrar la memoria de Lily y asegurarse que su hijo crecería para ser todo lo que pudiera ser, pero ahora parecía que esas excusas, sin importar que básicamente fueran verdad, le habían sido arrebatadas.

Dumbledore había llegado al corazón del asunto.

"¿están difícil de admitir, Severus?"

Severus no respondió, tratando de figurar que decir que pudiera alejar la conversación de este tema, antes de decir algo de lo que pudiera arrepentirse.

"Severus, debo admitir, que me has tenido preocupado los pasados meses. A veces, pareces completamente tú mismo, o al menos el que tú deseas que los demás crean que eres. Y entonces, en otras ocasiones no eres… tú."

Severus lentamente miro hacia arriba ante eso, deseando que hubiera visto venir eso para poder haber estado preparado.

"No sé qué decirle, director" dijo sinceramente.

Dumbledore suspiro, como si le doliera la aparente lucha interna de su maestro de pociones con sus sentimientos.

Severus no podía creer que esto estuviera pasando. Por supuesto, debería haber sabido que algo así pasaría eventualmente. En el futuro, Albus había sentido la necesidad de ponerse, bueno, un poco sentimental, a veces. Realmente no había otras palabras para describirlo. Su mentor, uno de los magos más poderosos del siglo, si no del milenio, era un blando, y algunas veces quería compartir el sentimentalismo, especialmente cuando las cosas se volvían terribles.

Severus cerró sus ojos y no pudo evitar emitir un suspiro exasperado.

¿Qué debería hacer?

"Director, aunque aprecio su preocupación por mí, no hay nada de qué hablar" comenzó, solo para darse cuenta de que era probablemente la última cosa que debió haber dicho si quería terminar con el predicamento en el que estaba metido.

"muy bien, Severus. Si no deseas discutirlo, dejare caer el asunto" dijo, aparentemente decidiendo apiadarse de él. Severus estaba agradecido, pero sabía que no debía considerarse afortunado aun. "Sin embargo, quiero que sepas que está bien que te permitas preocuparte por alguien de nuevo. Me atrevería a decir que Harry necesitara a alguien — ¿Qué es lo que dicen los muggles? — oh, sí, 'en su esquina', tal como, claramente, tu lo estas."

Bien, eso no había sido tan doloroso como había esperado.

**O o O o O**

Remus entro en la enfermería, sin saber aun que esperar. Había hablado con Madam Pomfrey y la Profesora Sprout, por supuesto, pero había una diferencia entre que te dijeran y verlo por ti mismo.

"Gracias, Dobby," escucho decir a Harry desde el otro lado de la cortina.

"Dobby está feliz de ayudar al amable y gran amo!" respondió Dobby mientras Remus corría la cortina un poco y se asomaba.

"¿espero que sea un buen momento?" pregunto Remus, encontrando al hijo de su viejo amigo sentado en la cama con sus manos y brazos sumergidos en la cocción azul creada por Severus Snape.

Dobby estaba al lado de la cama de Harry, levitando un libro en frente de él y Coral estaba descansando encima de su cabeza.

"Oh, por supuesto, profesor" respondió rápidamente. Remus estaba bastante seguro de que el chico estaba aburrido.

Remus sonrió y tomo asiento en la silla vacía al lado de la cama de Harry. "manteniéndote ocupado, por lo que veo" dijo, indicando el aun, levitado, libro.

Harry se encogió de hombros, aunque fue algo limitado por que aun estaba restringido por los hechizos que mantenían fijos sus brazos. "no hay nada más que pueda hacer" dijo, mirando hacia sus manos.

"¿Cuánto tiempo tendrás que estar aquí?" pregunto Remus.

"Madam Pomfrey quiere que me quede por otros dos días, pero el Profesor Snape dice que puedo ser capaz de irme para cuando el resto de los alumnos llegue; aunque, aun tendré que llevar mis brazos cubiertos en esta… poción. Pero igual tendría que hacerlo si me quedara tanto como quiere Pomfrey que lo haga. No estoy seguro de que es lo que tiene en mente el Profesor Snape al mantener mis brazos cubiertos en esta cosa mientras voy a clases, pero hare todo lo que me diga. No quiero estar atascado en la cama más de lo que deba."

"¿necesitas esta poción por tanto tiempo?" pregunto Remus, incapaz de suprimir la sorpresa en su voz.

"Si, señor. El Profesor Snape dijo que lo que la maldición removió en segundos podría tardar días, si no semanas, en recuperarse."

"¿Qué pasa con el crece-huesos? Eso toma tan solo veinticuatro horas para recrecer los huesos de un miembro entero."

"supongo que crea conflictos con los residuos de la maldición. Dobby dijo que el Profesor Snape fue muy claro en establecer que no me deberían dar crece-huesos."

"Ya veo. Bueno, el Profesor Snape es el experto en esa clase de cosas."

Harry asintió, aunque en sus ojos se veía una pregunta.

"Luces confundido, Harry. ¿Hay algo que quieras preguntar?"

Harry comenzó a mover su cabeza en forma de 'no', pero entonces dudo. "bueno, no es — no es realmente mi asunto."

"no hay ningún daño en preguntar, Harry. Si es muy personal, puedo decírtelo y lo dejaremos así."

"Okay. Bueno, como que escuche a la Profesora McGonagall y a Madam Pomfrey conversando ayer. Dijeron algunas cosas extrañas... mayormente sobre el Profesor Snape."

"Ah. Creo que comprendo tu vacilación. ¿Qué dijeron sobre él?"

"Sobre lo diferente que esta, lo extraño que es que haya sido capaz de superar la maldición como lo hizo, y esas clases de cosas. Recién había despertado, pero recuerdo que una de ellas recordándole a la otra de que él tenía un pasado oscuro. No lo sé, era extraño, y me hizo sentir curiosidad. ¿Qué clase de pasado oscuro tiene?"

"Harry, no estoy seguro de sí debería decir algo, pero veo que le has dedicado mucho tiempo, así que te diré lo que es de conocimiento público. En la última guerra, el Profesor Snape fue un espía para el lado de la luz. Le dio información a Dumbledore, quien fue entonces, capaz de ayudar a otros con esta. Hay mucho mas en esto, obviamente, pero el asunto importante es, aunque el Profesor Snape tiene una pasado bastante oscuro, se ha redimido haciendo lo que pocos podrían haber hecho."

Los ojos de Harry se abrieron enormes. "Así que, ¿muchas de las cosas oscuras que él sabe provienen de su experiencia en pretender ser malo?"

Remus suspiro, no quería mentir, pero encontraba difícil decirle a Harry toda la verdad.

"Nadie es perfecto, Harry. Todos cometen errores, hacen cosas de las que se arrepienten, y el Profesor Snape no es la excepción a esto. No lo olvides. Pero también recuerda que las personas pueden superar sus errores y volverse una persona que puede ser respetada. ¿Puedes prometerme recodar eso?"

Harry asintió.

Remus ciertamente le había dado mucho en lo que pensar.

**O o O o O**

Albus cerró sus ojos cuando Severus abandono su oficina.

Deseaba que pudiera ver lo que estaba en la mente de su anterior estudiante, pero no podía; aunque, incluso si pudiera, tenía cosas más importantes en las que enfocarse ahora. Como, averiguar como proteger a Harry de algo que podía atravesar las barreras y de alguien que tenía un aterrador conocimiento de magia oscura.

Repentinamente, el fuego de la chimenea flameo verde, avisándole de una llamada vía flu.

"¿director?"

"Ah, Anna," dijo, levantándose y viendo la cara de la Innombrable en las llamas.

"lo encontré. ¿Puedo pasar?" pregunto.

"Por supuesto."

Un momento después, ella, quien era mucho más baja que él, estaba parada en su oficina.

"me tomo un poco encontrarlo, pero como dije antes, estaba segura que estaría en la Biblioteca Prohibida" dijo, antes de que Dumbledore pudiera ofrecerle tomar asiento.

"gracias por tomarse el tiempo de volver tan pronto conmigo" dijo, sacando una silla en frente de su escritorio para ella, antes de volver a su asiento.

"No es problema. Bueno, descubrí que fue puesto en la biblioteca 800 años atrás. Se llama 'Exosso' – también conocido como, 'El Come huesos'. Es una maldición muy horrible. Aunque, originalmente, era bastante útil. Los cocineros la usaban para remover los huesos de la carne sin tener que cortarla. Obviamente, era más un show para los espectadores, el ver las llamas negras bailar sobre la carne, que por un fin práctico. Sin embargo, un señor oscuro tomo el hechizo y lo convirtió en lo que es hoy. Con lo que he aprendido recientemente, me asombra que las cosas sean como usted dice. El hecho es, el Sr. Potter no debería estarse recobrando tan pronto. Vera, la maldición tiene una trampa caza bobos, por así decirlo, ya que cuando es expuesta a ciertas magias dirigidas al hueso, se reaviva, usando el hechizo o magia realizada como combustible para continuar atacando a la víctima. ¿Dice que Severus Snape desarrollo una forma de comenzar a sanar a Potter, a pesar de que los residuos de la maldición están aún ahí?"

"Si, aunque Madam Pomfrey asegura que Severus fue capaz de remover mucho del residuo del Sr. Potter antes de que abandonara el Gran Comedor."

Los ojos de Anna se abrieron en sorpresa. "Impresionante."

"Si. Severus es muy talentoso."

"Mis colegas desean comprender como fue capaz de preparar la poción que hizo para reconstruir los huesos del Sr. Potter" comento luego de una pausa.

"Hm, bueno, no deseo molestar a Severus con más preguntas; sin embargo, estoy seguro que podre proveerle de una muestra de la poción, ¿si eso es aceptable en cambio?" sugirió Dumbledore.

"Entiendo, y si, proveer una muestra es aceptable. Gracias, director."

Albus asintió, especialmente agradecido de que los Innombrables más a menudo se preocuparan de averiguar los 'que', en vez de 'como' o 'porque'. Aunque, él suponía, que en su línea de trabajo, era mejor no perseguir esas preguntas.

"bueno, debo regresar" dijo Anna.

"Por supuesto. Muchas gracias por tu ayuda, querida."

"Cuando quiera."

**O o O o O**

"coloque hechizos repelentes en los cabestrillos, pero aun así necesitara ser cuidadoso" dijo Severus, ayudando a Harry a colocar sus brazos y manos vendadas en dos cabestrillos que iban por todo el brazo, hasta el cuello, y se cruzaban por detrás en su espalda, para que sus brazos pudieran descansar confortables y seguros sobre su estomago.

"Lo entiendo, señor" dijo Harry, bajando la vista hacia sus vendadas manos. Sabía que si se veía frente a un espejo, parecería que estaba arrullando un bebe. Bueno, lo que fuera con tal de abandonar la enfermería como paciente.

Madam Pomfrey se había demorado una hora y media en envolver cuidadosamente cada uno de sus dedos, antes de envolver sus palmas, muñecas y antebrazos con los vendajes humedecidos con la poción. Después, todo había sido envuelto en una pasta para prevenir que la poción se secara y para darle firmeza a los vendajes para evitar que sus dedos y muñecas se movieran — un yeso(*). Ella le dijo que el Profesor Snape quería que continuara absorbiendo la poción a través de su piel durante todas las horas del día. Solo en las mañanas habría una pausa en la cual removerían las viejas vendas y colocarían las nuevas.

Harry estaba agradecido de que la poción previniera la picazón, de otra forma se volvería loco. Incluso ahora, estaba echando de menos el movimiento de sus manos.

"honestamente no se cuánto tiempo va a tomar esto, Potter" dijo Snape una vez que hubo terminado. "Pero confió en que su elfo domestico estará allí para asistirlo."

"¡Dobby ayudara al amo!" dijo Dobby con confianza, viéndose bastante elegante en su uniforme. "Dobby llevara sus cosas de escuela y preparara su pluma toma-notas y—"

"aprecio tu devoción hacia tu amo, Dobby," le interrumpió rápidamente el Profesor Snape antes de mirar de nuevo a Harry. "Dobby será tus manos por el momento. Los otros profesores por supuesto saben de la situación y ajustaran las cosas de acuerdo a la situación. Sobre por como, vas a comer sin el uso de sus manos, el director me dijo que ya se había encargado de eso. ¿Tiene alguna pregunta?"

"No, señor" respondió mientras Coral se enrollaba en la parte superior de su yeso sobre sus brazos. Lucia contenta y cómoda allí. Severus, estaba muy contento ahora de habérsela adquirido a Harry en el callejón Diagon. Ella era, claramente, una aliada sin precio y apoyo para Harry.

"otra cosa. Las noticias sobre su ataque salieron ayer en la edición de 'El Profeta'. No quería que lo pillara desprevenido."

"Gracias, profesor."

"Los estudiantes llegaran al Gran Comedor en una hora. Puede, si quiere, comenzar a dirigirse hacia allá."

Harry asintió, cuidadosamente levantándose de la cama y permitiéndole a sus brazos acomodarse en los cabestrillos. Confiado de que estaban seguros, le dio un breve asentimiento a Dobby, y se dirigieron hacia el Gran Comedor.

**O o O o O**

**Aclaraciones:**

**(*)****Pergamino****de****Manx****(*)**: en ingles, Manx, quiere decir, "Isla de Man", un pequeña Isla del Reino Unido que se declara independiente de la reina y su gobierno. Mas info: h t t p: / / e n. wi k i p e d i a. o r g / w i k i / I s l e _ o f _ M a n

**(*)****Un****yeso****(*)**: En otros lados escayola, o la pasta rígida con las que cubren una extremidad rota para permitirle al hueso sanar.

Con respecto a los elfos y su forma de hablar, recuerden que los elfos en HP no manejan las conjugaciones verbales igual que los magos. La mayoría se refieren a sí mismo como 'I' (Yo o Uno) y a los magos como 'You's' (Tú's)

Con respecto a Sirius Black y Peter Petegrew, ¡Aja! Los siguientes capítulos son para ustedes, que preguntan por ellos.

**Gracias por sus reviews a:**

Jaime David, radioactive shev, arenita roja, shineevero, AtemFan18, VeroSev, Mrs. Gonzalez y a todos los que la han añadido a sus favoritos, alertas, etc.


	17. Altercado

"**Para Cambiar y Formar"**

**("To Change & Shape")**

Severus Snape x Harry Potter

Autor original: Blueowl

Traductora: Eowynd

Notas de traductora:

1) la autora en ingles utiliza ciertos términos como: parselmouth, parselmagic y parseltongue, que serian en orden, boca de parsel (alguien que habla parsel), magia de parsel y lengua de parsel (idioma de las serpientes). Así que en el fic Harry es un parselmouth, es decir habla parseltongue y practicara más adelante parselmagic.

2) Este fic cae en la categoría de Father/Mentor (Padre/Mentor), es decir, los fanfics donde Snape adopta a Harry sea como hijo o sea como aprendiz, por lo tanto no habrá Yaoi ni nada en el estilo entre ambos.

3) Todos los (*) que vean tienen explicaciones al final de cada capítulo por parte de la traductora

_4) Todo lo que está en cursiva son pensamientos o recuerdos_

5) todo lo que este entre : :, como :este ejemplo: es referido a que se está hablando en parsel, así que casi siempre es entre Coral y Harry

**OOoOoOoOoOo**

**Preguntas al Respecto:**

_La habilidad de Coral para entender el inglés_: Si, Coral puede entender ingles. No creo que sea una cualidad tan irrazonable, ya que Hedwig en el canon aparentemente puede entender ingles para llevar el correo a ciertas personas. Es un detalle menor, pero quería aclararlo.

**Parte 17: Altercado**

"Tome, amo" dijo felizmente Dobby, rápidamente colocando los utensilios para comer que la Profesora Sprout le había dado para que Harry los usara en la mesa.

"Gracias, Dobby" dijo Harry, antes de sentarse. Neville ocupo el lugar a su lado un instante después.

Habían pasado dos días desde el fin de las vacaciones de invierno, y Harry, comprensiblemente, aun estaba adaptándose a su condición actual. Sus compañeros, la mayoría, habían sido considerados y no lo habían molestado con preguntas molestas o preocupación excesiva, pero su silencio podía ser igual de irritante. Era confuso. Por un lado, Harry estaba feliz de que les dieran espacio, pero otra parte de él deseaba que actuaran diferente. ¿Normal, tal vez? Seguro, supuso que si estuviera en sus zapatos, también estaría curioso, nervioso y confundido sobre él.

En un apartado más alegre, Neville y Draco permanecieron a su lado y continuaron tratándolo igual que siempre, bueno, la mayor parte. El no tener el uso de las manos realmente te hacia depender de otros, hasta un cierto extremo, aun cuando tenias magia.

Harry bajo la vista a su plato mientras la comida aparecía y Dobby de inmediato se ponía a trabajar, colocando cucharadas llenas de comida en su plato y sirviéndole de todo un poco.

"Gracias, Dobby," dijo automáticamente, antes de enfocar su atención en su tenedor y cuchillo.

Dumbledore los había encantado específicamente para responder a su magia y voluntad. Harry, por esto, estaba especialmente agradecido. La idea de ser alimentado por alguien en cada comida no había sido muy agradable.

Concentrándose en su intención, su cuchillo y tenedor se elevaron, como si estuvieran sujetados por dos manos invisibles, y comenzó a cortar su comida. Le había tomado unos buenos diez minutos tomarle el pulso al asunto, pero resulto ser bastante natural y mucho más fácil de lo que pudiera haber pensado. Todo lo que uno tenía que hacer era imaginarse a uno mismo usando los utensilios y el resto venia solo.

La magia era tan asombrosa.

"¿listo para Transfiguraciones?" pregunto Neville.

"Si. ¿Crees que tengamos que tomar más notas hoy día?" pregunto.

"No estoy seguro" respondió Neville.

"Los Ravenclaws mencionaron algo de trabajar con rocas y libros" intervino Susan.

Harry arqueo una ceja. "Eso suena... interesante. Supongo, que si quisieras esconder un libro, volverlo en una piedra sería un buen disfraz, ¿cierto?"

Susan y unos pocos mas, asintieron mientras terminaban el desayuno.

**O o O o O**

Minerva miraba como los Hufflepuffs y Gryffindors de primer año, tomaban sus asientos. Harry entro con Dobby y Neville antes de tomar asiento en la parte casi de atrás.

Dio un suave suspiro.

Su resistencia era asombrosa. Ella tan solo podía imaginar, lo frustrante que debía ser el no poder usar las manos de uno, pero el chico estaba tomándolo con entereza, al menos hasta ahora. De acuerdo, tener un devoto amigo que sabía cuando intervenir para ayudar y cuando no, era una bendición bastante grande.

Sacudió su cabeza. Neville realmente era el hijo de Alice y Frank. Augusta estaba ciega.

Caminando alrededor de su escritorio, comenzó la clase, discutiendo las mecánicas de lo que estarían haciendo ese día.

Ella miro hacia Harry y Dobby. Dobby ya había colocado el set de pergamino y pluma automática, sus palabras sin duda ya siendo registradas y anotadas para Harry.

Los elfos domésticos podían ser lo mejor que les había pasado a los magos, a demás de la magia, por supuesto. Incluso ahora, una docena de elfos domésticos estaban felizmente revisando el correo que llegaba y asegurándose de que nada peligroso atravesara las barreras para herir a nadie. Albus había hablado con los elfos domésticos de Hogwarts y preguntado si alguno estaría dispuesto a realizar la peligrosa tarea. Al final había tenido que arreglar un calendario para que todos tuvieran un turno en la tarea, ya que todos habían querido ayudar.

Bueno, al menos ya no tendrían que preocuparse de que el correo fuera a lastimar a los estudiantes.

"ahora, me gustaría que trataran de transfigurar los libros frente a ustedes en piedras. Recuerden, visualización es clave" dijo, antes de caminar alrededor del cuarto mientras comenzaban con sus intentos.

Harry, por supuesto, no podría participar de esta parte de la clase. Por el momento, solo podría trabajar en la pronunciación del hechizo. Afortunadamente, para los primeros años, sus pruebas de fin de año estaban más enfocadas en el conocimiento de los hechizos que en la habilidad de poder realizarlos.

Al hacer sus rondas por el cuarto, se mostro complacida cuando Neville logro hacer que su libro se viera 'rocoso'. Definitivamente era una buena señal de que estaba pensando en la dirección correcta.

"Asombroso, Neville, puedo ver la aspereza de la roca" dijo Harry, feliz por su amigo.

Neville brillo por el comentario, antes de continuar sus intentos.

Las manos de Harry permanecieron inmóviles, acunadas en el doble cabestrillo.

**O o O o O**

Severus entro en su sala de estar, planeando comenzar a leer la nueva revista de pociones a la que se había suscrito. Desafortunadamente, justo cuando estaba a punto de reclinarse en su silla negra, las llamas de la chimenea flamearon en verde.

Girándose, vio la cara de Lucius en las llamas.

"Lucius" le saludo.

"espero no estar interrumpiendo nada que no pueda esperar" comenzó, aunque su voz no sonaba a mucha disculpa.

"para nada, aunque tu llamada es bastante inesperada."

"Lo sé. ¿Puedo pasar? Tengo algo de lo que hablar contigo, y discutirlo a través de las flamas no es algo que disfrute demasiado."

"Por supuesto, Lucius, no necesitas preguntar" dijo, decidiendo ser lo más amistoso posible.

La cara de Lucius desapareció, y un momento después apareció de entre las llamas. Severus le indico el asiento frente a él, junto a la chimenea y Lucius lo tomo sin decir una palabra.

Curioso, y en privado, un poco alarmado por la repentina visita del sangre limpia, Severus espero en silencio, sabiendo que Lucius comenzaría la conversación cuando estuviera listo.

"Severus, ambos somos hombres respetables."

"Sí, Lucius."

¿Hacia dónde estaba yendo esto?

"sabemos lo que es importante y lo que no."

Severus no iba a decirle lo contrario, así que asintió.

"Ha llegado a mi conocimiento ciertos. . . sucesos dentro del Ministerio."

"¿Sucesos?"

"quien sea que es el responsable esta evitándome a todo costo y tratando de mantenerse completamente escondido de todos, pero sus sutiles manipulaciones son lo que capturaron mi atención inicial. No sé quién es, así que no me preguntes, pero estoy seguro que ciertos hechizos de memoria han sido realizados, y no estaría sorprendido si unos pocos Imperius estuvieran involucrados también. No sé qué es lo que quieren lograr exactamente, pero he notado un número de actividades sospechosas en unos pocos departamentos. No creo que el Ministerio este envuelto en esto. Heh — dudo de que sepan que algo malo está pasando— tu sabes lo patéticamente fácil que es infiltrarlos" se rio antes de continuar. "Severus, hay individuos poderosos interviniendo alrededor del Ministerio, quienes están tratando de asesinar al chico Potter; los eventos recientes me lo han hecho claro."

Severus frunció el ceño, preguntándose que esperaba Lucius que el hiciera con esta información. Sabía que el hombre no le mentiría, no con esto por lo menos.

"debe parecer extraño — yo viniendo a ti y diciéndote todo esto. El hecho es, que tú y yo somos similares. Ambos estamos atados al chico con una deuda de vida — tú a través de su padre, y la mía, a través de mi hijo. Pocos conocen de tu deuda a Potter, pero para mi... todos saben. Es por eso que estas personas están evitándome. Ellos saben que si descubro sus planes estaré obligado a actuar. Ellos saben que no maldeciré a mi familia con la furia de la magia antigua e ignorar sus agresiones hacia el que salvo a mi heredero — chico-que-vivió o no."

"Lo entiendo" dijo Severus, rápidamente decidiendo en un curso de acción. "¿sabes en que departamentos se han estado enfocando? ¿Algo en especifico?"

"Básicamente investigación, especialmente en la librería prohibida. No tengo pruebas, pero mis sospechas me llevan a ese lugar olvidado. Han sucedido algunas cosas extrañas que habrían sido pasadas a llevar por la mayoría, pero que a mí me parecieron fuera de lugar."

Bueno, si lo que Lucius estaba diciendo era verdad, explicaría de donde habían obtenido la maldición. Habían usado la librería, lo cual también significaba, que habían tenido acceso a otros hechizos. Eso no pintaba nada bien.

"¿sabes cuánto acceso han podido tener?" pregunto Severus.

"si mi instinto es correcto, han acumulado apenas una hora en ese lugar a través de personas insospechadas, para hacerlo por ellos. Son muy buenos en lo que hacen, Severus. Incluso si tuviera acceso a los ingresos de ese lugar, no sería capaz de obtener pruebas de que algo malo está sucediendo."

"¿Qué te hace pensar que esta actividad está conectada con el reciente ataque en Potter?"

"Realmente, Severus, las fechas solas son razón suficientemente fuertes para sospechar, particularmente considerando lo despiadado de la maldición, pero el hecho de que están tratando de esconder sus acciones de mi, debería ser suficiente indicación." Lucius se reclino en la silla, sus ojos volviéndose peligrosos. "tú sabes que no soy un fanático de la ley, y que si alguien tiene una cuenta que arreglar con alguien, incluso si involucra usar magia oscura, no los voy a reportar. Si algo, les indicare donde hay una mejor fuente de materiales o información; pero con esta deuda no seré capaz de hacer lo mismo si descubro que involucra a Potter, no importa cuánto deteste admitirlo. Y ellos lo saben."

"entiendo. Gracias por llamar mi atención sobre esto. Hare lo que pueda para ayudarte con tu obligación. Tal como dices, estoy atado también. Tal vez podamos ayudarnos el uno al otro en este asunto problemático."

Lucius sonrió. "Sabia que estaba en lo cierto al venir contigo, Severus. Tú entiendes lo que está en juego. Sabes lo que es más importante."

Severus inclino su cabeza en asentimiento y en forma de respetuosa despedida.

Tenía mucho por hacer.

**O o O o O**

"¿necesitas ayuda, Harry?" Neville pregunto al día siguiente, cuando se alistaban.

Harry necesitaría hacer una parada a en la enfermería para cambiar sus yesos y los vendajes y los vendajes remojados en la poción antes de dirigirse a desayunar, pero gracias a los últimos días de práctica, no tomaría más de quince minutos.

"No, Dobby lo hará. Gracias de todos modos" dijo Harry, sentándose en el borde de la cama mientras Dobby se arrodillaba a sus pies para ayudarle con los zapatos.

"sabes, no entiendo porque no te curas a ti mismo. Sanas a todos los demás. Si eres un sanador tan milagroso, porque no sanarte tu mismo— o es que te gusta la atención? Es obvio que te gusta ser servido por un elfo domestico" comento Smith fríamente, juntando sus cosas mientras le dirigía a Harry una disgustada mueca.

"Aléjate, ¿quieres?" dijo Justin mientras Harry giraba su cabeza hacia Smith.

"si lo deseas saber, Smith, ya que el fondo de tu pregunta es uno bastante razonable" dijo, decidiendo ignorar la hostilidad y obvia acusación del chico "el Profesor Snape me dijo que no lo hiciera. No todo el residuo de la maldición se ha ido. Si mi magia tocara el residuo de la maldición mientras tratara de sanar mis manos, podría de hecho, reavivar la maldición y esta usaría mi magia como combustible, lo cual lo haría mucho más difícil de detener. Madam Pomfrey está de acuerdo con el Profesor Snape." Harry bajo la vista hacia sus vendadas manos.

El Profesor Snape había comparado de forma sencilla, la maldición con el fuego al explicárselo. Para que el fuego exista, se necesitan tres cosas: calor, oxigeno y combustible (algo que arda). La maldición era muy parecida. Tenía que haber suficiente de sí misma para actuar como 'calor', suficiente hueso para actuar como 'oxigeno' y magia para actuar como 'combustible'. El combustible inicial provenía de la magia que el realizante ponía en el hechizo, pero después de eso, usaba la de la víctima.

Era bastante perturbador aprender que no solo habían sido sus huesos los que habían ardido cuando había sido maldecido, la magia innata de sus manos también había sido consumida, usándola en la horrible reacción mágica. Afortunadamente, el Profesor Snape le aseguro que la perdida de magia no era un problema.

Harry miro de regreso a Smith. "Así que no me trato de curar porque es más seguro de esta forma, incluso si toma semanas para que se pase."

"Pfft, lo que sea" dijo Smith, antes de irse.

"es un completo idiota, ¿cierto?" comento Ernie, sacudiendo su cabeza.

"tiene problemas, eso es obvio" admitió Justin.

Harry solo suspiro, deseando que Smith dejara de actuar como un idiota y lo dejara ser. Cada día era lo mismo con Smith. Comentarios sarcásticos, miradas de odio, burlas, y por el estilo. Realmente se estaba cansando de esto, para ser honestos. Pero no estaba haciendo nada más que pudiera serle dicho a un profesor. Tan solo estaba siendo un idiota. Decirle, en este punto, a un profesor no ayudaría a las cosas, si algo, solo haría que Smith fuera más hostil.

Bueno, decidió Harry, Smith debería mantener las cosas así y asegurarse de que no escalaran. No estaba seguro de que es lo que Dobby haría si es que Smith trataba de hacer algo, pero probablemente no sería lindo. Y por lo que respecta a Coral, ella ya le había dicho que lo mordería a la primera oportunidad.

Harry no pregunto si sería una mordida con o sin veneno, pero esperaba que nunca tuviera que averiguarlo, por el bien de Smith.

Las clases ese día fueron como se esperaba, tal como las demás de la semana. Mucho era escuchar mientras su pluma automática tomaba notas, pero realmente no era tan malo como lo podría haber pensado. La única parte aburrida de la clase era ver a los demás haciendo cosas, como lanzar hechizos y lo demás. Herbologia era lo peor en ese aspecto, ya que la mayor parte era trabajar con las manos.

Muchas veces, Harry se encontró teniendo que recordarse que esta condición no seria para siempre.

**O o O o O**

"gracias por dejarme estar aquí, profesor" dijo Harry al maestro de pociones.

Estaban en la enfermería con el director, el Profesor Lupin, Madam Pomfrey, y unas pocas personas del Ministerio, incluyendo el Ministro y el Sanador Hipócrates Smethwyk. El Sanador Smethwyk, por supuesto, era el jefe del pabellón Dai Llewellyn en San Mungos. Tenía la tarea de vigilar la prueba y tomar notas del nuevo tratamiento del Profesor Snape para curar a los hombres lobos y proveer inmunidad a los demás.

"Esto ha sido posible gracias a sus esfuerzos, Sr. Potter. Merece estar aquí" dijo simplemente el Profesor Snape.

"¿está listo, director?" pregunto el Sanador Smethwyk, ligeramente nervioso por los objetos en la mesa lateral.

Sabía algo de medicina muggle, pero nunca había visto sus herramientas de primera mano. La idea de que esta era una práctica común para los muggles era surrealista. Había tanto poder en la sangre que el pensamiento de extraer muestras de sangre de sus pacientes en forma diaria era impensable. Sin embargo, aprender que los muggles donaban sangre para otros era aun más desconcertante para él. Ser tan desprendido como para dar un pedazo de la fuerza vital de uno para un completo extraño... Era bastante aleccionador.

"Sí, Hipócrates, estoy listo" respondió Dumbledore, mirando hacia arriba a Severus quien se movió hacia su derecha con la aguja lista.

"¿Confió en que sabe lo que está haciendo, Profesor Snape?" pregunto Smethwyk, mirando los objetos muggles con intranquilidad. Eran prácticamente... alienígenas.

"tengo plena confianza en Severus" interrumpió Dumbledore, enrollando su manga y permitiéndole a Severus limpiar el interior de su codo.

El Ministro y los otros en el cuarto miraban con curiosidad morbosa mientras Severus insertaba la aguja después de una suave advertencia de dolor para Dumbledore. Casi inmediatamente, la bolsa comenzó a llenarse.

"bueno, ciertamente es una sensación memorable" dijo simplemente Albus, apretando un calcetín morado enrollado en su mano derecha que ayudaba a mantener la sangre en movimiento.

Todo el tiempo, un reportero estaba escribiendo en un pergamino, mientras Severus le indicaba a Remus colocarse en la cama junto a la del director.

Menos de diez minutos después, Severus removió limpiamente la aguja y aplico presión mientras Madam Pomfrey realizaba un rápido hechizo de sanación.

"Gracias, Severus" dijo Albus, antes de tomar el agua ofrecida por Pomfrey.

"¿Cuál es el plan ahora?" pregunto Smethwyk a Severus, mientras miraba hacia Remus.

"Ahora es al revés" respondió Severus, antes de colocarse a trabajar. "ahora voy a realizar un _Petrificus Totalus _sobre ti para prevenir que te muevas mientras la magia blanca comienza a trabajar."

"Lo comprendo, Severus," comento Remus.

Con la aguja en su lugar y habiéndose asegurado de que no habían burbujas de aire en la línea, lanzo el hechizo para dejar a Remus quieto y levito la bolsa llena por arriba de la cabeza de Remus.

Vieron como la bolsa se vaciaba en las venas de Remus, y al principio nada paso.

: La sangre se está moviendo hacia su corazón: Coral siseo suavemente. : Allí es donde se encuentra enraizada la maldición:

Harry asintió, sintiendo trazos de la maga blanca a través del aire desde Remus mientras empezaba a trabajar. Menos de un minuto después, un cegador flash de luz blanca señalo que estaba listo.

Harry dio un paso adelante con una sonrisa antes de que alguien pudiera hacer o decir algo. "La maldición se fue. No la siento más" dijo, mirando hacia el Profesor Snape.

"¡Esplendido!" comento Dumbledore, saltando y levantando el hechizo de Remus.

Remus se sentó y trato de retener las lágrimas de gratitud que luchaban por salir. Logro mantenerlas a raya, y aunque los demás podían ver su lucha, no dijeron nada.

**O o O o O**

Harry estaba camino de la biblioteca con Neville y Dobby ese sábado. La escuela aun bullía con lo que había sucedido el día anterior, y muchos se preguntaban a donde conduciría. Por supuesto, como la mayoría de las cosas pasaban en la escuela, los asuntos de los adultos rápidamente eran ensombrecidos por otras cosas. Como la nieve.

"Ey, Potter" dijo Draco, alcanzándolos mientras bajaban por el corredor, Vince y Gregory con él.

"Ey" dijo Harry.

Draco ni siquiera miro hacia Dobby, pero Dobby no pareció notarlo.

"nos dirigimos hacia el exterior, ¿quieres venir?" pregunto Draco."Nott menciono que uno de los chicos de cursos superiores encanto a un hombre de nieve para que bailara cuando le lanzan bolas de nieve — puede que aun este ahí."

Interesado, Harry asintió, decidiendo que un descanso de la librería podría hacerles algo de bien a él y Neville. No parecían estar llegando a ningún lado con su investigación de todos modos.

Draco se enderezo contento y una vez que estuvieron listos con sus ropas de invierno, abrió la puerta para Harry mientras salían.

Coral estaba cómodamente acurrucada y caliente entre las túnicas de Harry. Solo su cabeza salía de entre sus ropas justo por debajo de su mentón. No tendría que preocuparse de estar fría, ya que estaba cerca del calor corporal del cuerpo de Harry y varias capas de ropa estaban entre ella y el aire exterior. Sin mencionar que ella también tenía su 'sweater' de seda.

Con un asentimiento de agradecimiento, Harry pasó por el lado de Draco y salió, encontrando los jardines de Hogwarts cubiertos en una nueva capa de nieve. Evidentemente, había nevado la noche previa.

"Por acá, Nott dijo que era justo fuera de los invernaderos" dijo Draco.

Siguiendo a Draco, Harry deseo poder restregar sus manos juntas. Estaba bastante frio afuera, incluso con sus vendas, y sus manos se sentían un poco adoloridas, para ser honesto. Pero el malestar pronto fue olvidado cuando vieron un elaborado hombre de nieve usando una brillante chaqueta roja y una pluma agrandada como nariz.

Con toda seguridad, el hombre de nieve comenzó a bailar cuando Draco recogió un montón de nieve y se lo lanzo.

"Esto es genial, ¿Quién lo hizo?" pregunto Harry.

"algún chico de séptimo año de Ravenclaw es lo que escuche" respondió Draco, haciendo otra bola de nieve antes de tratar de darle al hombre de nieve en la cabeza.

Fallo.

Todos se unieron, excepto Harry, pero igual estaba disfrutando de la diversión a pesar de no ser capaz de participar por completo. Incluso Dobby intento darle al ágil, y animado hombre de nieve.

"Vamos, deberíamos regresar adentro" dijo Neville una vez que el frio comenzó a ser demasiado difícil de ignorar.

"de acuerdo, pero regresemos por la otra entrada. Quiero ver si Flint decía la verdad e hizo un fuerte" dijo Draco, una vez más liderando el camino.

"¿todo bien, Harry?" pregunto Neville, deteniéndose al notar la mueca de Harry.

"no es nada. Mis manos están resintiendo algo el frio" admitió.

"¿Por qué no dijiste nada?" pregunto Neville, su voz preocupada.

"¿manos del amo frías?" pregunto Dobby, sus ojos grandes con preocupación.

"No más que las de ustedes" dijo con ligereza Harry.

Realmente, ¿tenían que hacer un escándalo de cada cosita?

"Dobby ayudara" dijo, chasqueando sus dedos.

Repentinamente, una sensación de calor envolvió sus yesos, dándole a sus manos el calor que estaban pidiendo. Harry no pudo evitar exhalar en alivio.

"gracias, Dobby" dijo, preguntándose cuantas veces más iba a decir esas palabras hasta que sus manos sanaran, y si Dobby se cansaría de escucharlo. Aunque, por la mirada en la cara del elfo, dudaba que fuera algún día cercano.

"Ey, chicos, ¿vienen?" pregunto Draco, notando que no estaban siguiéndolo.

"Si" dijo Harry, apresurándose en alcanzarlos, Neville y Dobby con él.

Dando vuelta a los invernaderos, pudieron ver el jardín de vegetales (aunque en ese momento no había mucho que ver), y allí habían unos pocos estudiantes repartidos, algunos lanzándose bolas de nieve a los otros.

Caminando un poco mas allá, pudieron ver el fuerte que Flint le había mencionado a Draco. Flint y unos pocos otros Slytherins estaban atacando torrencialmente con montones de nieve a cualquiera que se aventurara a acercarse. Era bastante divertido en realidad.

"Ey, así que no estaba mintiendo" dijo Draco, corriendo a unirse a Flint en su ataque contra algunos Gryffindors y olvidándose de que habían estado planeando en ir de regreso al interior.

"Puedes ir, Neville" dijo Harry amablemente, al ver los ojos de Neville al ver ese juego. "Estaré bien."

"¿estas seguro?" pregunto. "no quiero que te sientas dejado atrás."

"No hay mucho que nadie pueda hacer, así que ve. Golpea algunos Gryffindors por mí con Draco. Puedo ver desde aquí y llevar la cuenta" dijo Harry con una mueca, realmente no tan molesto de no poder unirse.

"De acuerdo, Harry" dijo Neville con una sonrisa antes de ir y unirse a Draco y los otros Slytherins.

Harry y Dobby miraban la lucha de nieve crecer. Por supuesto, aquellos que tenían un refugio llevaban la ventaja, así que Flint y los de su lado estaban aprovechándose. Aunque, los gemelos de Gryffindor ciertamente estaban haciendo las cosas interesantes.

"¡Fuego!" grito uno.

"¡Recargar!" dijo el otro.

Habían creado un artefacto que lanzaba diez bolas de nieve al mismo tiempo.

"¡Venganza!" un Slytherin grito desde el fuerte.

Harry sonrió, parte de él deseando que pudiera estar ahí con ellos, pero otra decidiendo que era bastante divertido mirar sin preocuparse de ser golpeado con un montón de nieve.

Después de unos minutos, Draco dejo el fuerte y comenzó a dirigirse hacia Harry. Neville, Vince, y Gregory continuaron ayudando a Flint.

"Realmente eres patético. Lo sabes ¿cierto?"

Harry giro y se encontró con Smith apoyado contra un árbol, la ahora permanente mirada de furia de Smith mirándolo fijamente. Dobby se enderezo.

: No creo que nunca hay aquerido morder a alguien tanto como lo quiero ahora: siseo Coral suavemente.

"¿Qué es lo que quieres, Smith?" pregunto Harry, aburrido con esto.

"que sepas que tan patético eres" dijo.

Las pocas personas lo bastante cerca para escuchar giraron su atención hacia ellos. ¿Qué se proponía ahora el idiota de Hufflepuff?

Dobby se adelanto, claramente rabioso de que alguien le dijera algo así a su amo.

"Dobby, no hagas nada. Él no vale el esfuerzo" dijo Harry, sintiendo que tenía que decir algo, de otra manera Dobby podría saltar sobre el idiota.

"manteniendo a tu mascota en su lugar, por lo que veo" se burlo.

"El no es mi mascota, es mi amigo" respondió Harry con algo de fuerza.

Una pequeña multitud comenzó a reunirse alrededor de ambos. Smith estaba comenzando. Harry estaba molesto.

"Bueno, supongo que ya que él te está ayudando con _todo, _es más fácil pensar en el de esa forma. Dime, Potter, ¿Cómo se siente tener que depender de él para ayudarte con ciertos asuntos _privados_? ¿Son los inodoros de los baños lo suficientemente grandes para acomodarlos a ambos o tienen que escoger ir a ciertas horas del día y esperar que nadie se cruce en su camino?"

Harry no pudo evitar enrojecerse, recordando como esa había sido una de sus preocupaciones hasta que Madam Pomfrey se lo había explicado. Le agradaba Dobby y estaba agradecido por todo lo que hacía por él, pero la idea de que estuviera _tan cerca_ de él. . . no. Solo no.

Antes de responder a las provocaciones de Smith, Harry fue repentinamente interrumpido por una risita, la cual rápidamente se volvió una risotada.

Girándose a su derecha, se sorprendió de ver a Draco riéndose y adelantándose de un pequeño grupo que miraba unos metros más allá. Harry bajo la vista, un extraño sentimiento de tristeza inundando su pecho. ¿Estaba Draco riéndose de él? Pero antes de que pudiera decir o hacer algo, el rubio se paro directamente frente a Smith encarándolo.

Aun riéndose un poco, Draco consiguió calmarse lo suficiente para poder hablar.

"Eres la peor excusa de un sangre pura que jamás he visto, Smith, trasero de mono. Cada sangre pura conoce las habilidades de sus elfos domésticos. Por centurias han servido a los magos, y en todo ese tiempo jamás han tenido que recurrir a métodos tan embarazosos, incluso cuando su amo ya no puede salir de la cama debido a la edad o una herida. Los elfos pueden desvanecer cosas indeseadas en un área, Smith, incluso cosas que no pueden ver, incluyendo el desperdicio que aun está por salir del cuerpo. Cada mago que vale su varita lo sabe.

"Es realmente malo que no podamos hacer lo mismo contigo, pero supongo que no eres una cosa. Aunque, me pregunto... ¿Qué clase de pervertido asqueroso eres tú? Para darle tanto pensamiento a las funciones corporales de alguien más..."

Muchos de los estudiantes alrededor se rieron antes eso, y unos pocos no pudieron evitar reírse demasiado alto, para la mayor y más grande vergüenza y bochorno de Zacharias Smith.

El humillado chico reacciono, de forma bastante inmadura y poco inteligente, gritando el primer hechizo ofensivo que se le vino a su mente distorsionada mientras sacaba su varita.

"¡Everte Statum!"

Draco fue totalmente tomado por sorpresa, al igual que todos los que estaban mirando, y fue lanzado hacia atrás — _fuerte._

Desafortunadamente, Harry estaba justo detrás de él.

Harry no pudo evitar soltar un llanto estrangulado mientras sus manos y muñecas se golpeaban dolorosamente contra las indestructibles paredes del castillo, el repentino dolor era tan severo que podía jurar que su visión había cambiado a rojo mientras aterrizaba en su espalda, con Draco aterrizando encima de él.

Draco se levanto, horrorizado.

"¡Harry!" grito, viendo como Coral se liberaba y comenzaba a sisear frenéticamente hacia Harry, por el momento olvidándose del frio.

: Harry, ¡no dejes que tu magia la toque!: chillo.

: Muy tarde: consiguió murmurar Harry entre dientes mientras cerraba sus ojos con fuerza, sin necesitar mirar como el fuego negro, para saber que la maldición se había reavivado.

**O o O o O**

Severus estaba aburrido.

Realmente, ¿Cuántas veces tenían que pasar por esto? No era como si sus lecciones necesitaran muchos cambios, y ¿Por qué tenían que discutir la petición de cinco minutos extra de clase del Profesor Binn? No era como si los estudiantes estuvieran aprendiendo algo de las clases del hombre, y los cinco minutos extras de aburrimiento mortal, no ayudaría en los asuntos de mejorar la educación de los alumnos.

Realmente debía encontrar una forma de deshacerse del desastroso fantasma.

"¿Qué es lo que piensas, Severus?" pregunto Albus, mirándolo por sobre sus espejuelos de media luna. Claramente el director pensaba que el maestro de pociones estaba muy silencioso.

"Francamente pienso que es una pérdida de tiempo. Todos sabemos que él es más un adorno de Hogwarts que un profesor de verdad. Darle al fantasma otros cinco minutos seria una burla para el resto de nosotros quienes realmente enseñamos" comento brutalmente directo Severus. "Si estamos discutiendo seriamente alterar el tiempo de las clases, porque no acortar Historia de la Magia y darle el tiempo a un profesor quien realmente lo usara en beneficio de los alumnos en vez de aburrirlos a morir?"

"¡Severus!" Minerva exclamo.

"detesto admitirlo, pero estoy con Severus, director" intervino Sprout. "Cuthbert ha enseñado por casi cuatrocientos años. Cualquiera habría perdido su toque con como instruir a los alumnos. Y con solo simplemente mirar a los números, ¿Cuántos estudiantes toman Historia de la Magia después de sus OWLs? Me atrevería a decir que los puedo contar con los dedos de una mano, lo cual es realmente una vergüenza."

"Pomona esta en lo cierto, Albus. El año pasado, solo tres estudiantes obtuvieron un NEWT en Historia de la Magia, y ellos se habían enseñado a sí mismo por que tenían un interés personal en ello. Ellos no tomaron el curso de Binn" finalizo Minerva.

"Ya veo" dijo Albus, intrigado. Nunca se había tomado seriamente tiempo para revisar como lo estaba haciendo Historia de la Magia.

Había sido lo mismo desde que Binn había asumido la posición, y nunca nadie había cuestionado la situación. Era otro de los caprichos de Hogwarts. Un accesorio. . . .

"¿Qué es lo que proponen entonces?" pregunto.

"contratar un nuevo profesor" replico simplemente Severus, su voz totalmente sin emoción.

"¿y a donde ira Cuthbert?" pregunto Albus.

"él es un intelectual. Permítele ser tutor de aquellos quienes quieran escucharlo. Tal vez no será tan aburrido entonces, y quien sabe, tal vez disfrutara el arreglo" respondió Severus.

Albus asintió, meditándolo. No era contrario a la idea. Incluso el recordaba las agotadoras clases del fantasma en sus días de escuela. "Tal vez durante el verano seré capaz de encontrar un reemplazo y discutirlo con Cuthbert. ¿Alguna idea de posibles candidatos?" pregunto, sus ojos recorriéndolos a todos.

"Bueno, Albus, yo creo—"

Abruptamente, Severus se levanto, interrumpiendo a Flitwick mientras salía de la oficina y exclamaba, "¡traigan a Poppy! ¡Potter está en peligro!"

**O o O o O**

Harry escuchaba personas gritar y llorar, pero era todo un sinsentido de caos para él.

No podía ver a Dobby con un pie en la espalda de Smith, previniendo que tratara de correr y escapar. No podía notar a Draco diciendo su nombre, no sabía que Neville había recogido a Coral del suelo a su lado, y no podía sentir la nieve derritiéndose debajo de él y mojando sus túnicas.

Todo lo que podía sentir era la maldición subiendo por sus brazos, succionando su magia y destruyendo el hueso mientras avanzaba.

_Se está alimentando de mi magia para hacer esto, pero no puedo simplemente deshacerme de mi magia, _pensaba a través del dolor. ¡Necesito detenerlo_! ¿Puedo disolverlo como la Licantropía? Fuego — ¡piensa Harry! — ¡piensa! ¿Cómo detienes el fuego?_

_Sofocándolo. . . . _Se respondió así mismo, rodando sobre su costado y gruñendo por el esfuerzo mientras reunía tanta magia como podía, incluso sacando magia de los vendajes empapados en la poción en su desesperado intento de salvarse el mismo.

Con lágrimas en sus ojos y la mitad de su cara en la nieve, la libero toda, violentamente, bajando por sus brazos hasta la punta de sus dedos, despiadadamente aplastando la maldición y destruyéndola con la fuerza desbordada de su desbocada magia.

Una sensación que podía ser descrita solo como vapor corriendo por su cuerpo, como si un fierro al rojo vivo hubiera sido puesto en agua. No había magia blanca, ningún flash de luz brillante, sino una erupción de algo incluso más poderoso que antes que repentinamente se fue tranquilizando.

Se había detenido.

El dolor se había detenido.

Aunque ahora, sus manos y brazos estaban completamente adormecidos.

Exhalo, sus oídos zumbando por la adrenalina aun corriendo por él.

"¿Harry?" alguien le pregunto. Estaba demasiado aturdido para saber quién era.

"Necesita ser llevado a la enfermería" alguien mas dijo.

"Permítanme" una voz ligeramente mayor dijo. La pareció vagamente reconocer la voz, pero no pudo recordar de donde.

"No, esperen. Sin magia. No sabemos lo que pueda hacer."

"Neville está en lo cierto. ¿Flint?"

Repentinamente, se sintió siendo girado y levantado, sus brazos aun envueltos y asegurados contra él. Abriendo sus ojos, parpadeo, dándose cuenta que sus lentes deben haberse caído durante su lucha, pero por la masa de colores de la persona sosteniéndolo, fue capaz de concluir que era un Slytherin.

"Solo relájate, no voy a tirarte" el chico más grande de Slytherin le dijo.

¿Flint?

Sin ser capaz de hacer nada mas, confió en el, pero mantuvo sus ojos abiertos, a pesar de sentirse totalmente drenado.

: ¿Coral?: siseo Harry.

Sorprendentemente, Flint ni siquiera se detuvo al oír la lengua de parsel, sino que rápidamente entro al castillo casi corriendo y continúo hacia la enfermería.

: Estoy aquí, Harry. Neville esta llevándome y estamos siguiéndolos: respondió Coral, siseando fuertemente desde algún lugar detrás de él para que pudiera escucharla por sobre el eco de los pasos.

**O o O o O**

El Profesor Snape se encontró con ellos en su camino a la enfermería, mientras el Director, la Profesora Sprout y McGonagall continuaban tratando de sacarle a Dobby de encima de Smith.

Draco y los demás fueron mantenidos fuera de la enfermería una vez que llegaron. Sólo Flint fue permitido de entrar, porque estaba cargando a Harry. Aunque luego, se les unio en el pasillo.

"¿crees que está bien?" pregunto Neville, mirando hacia Flint ya que era el ultimo allí, que lo había visto.

Flint bajo la mirada hacia Longbottom con una extraña mirada en su rostro, como si no pudiera creer que estuviera teniendo esta conversación con el chico Longbottom antes de mirar a las puertas cerradas de la enfermería.

"Creo que lo estará. El Profesor Snape parecía algo aliviado luego de que realizo un hechizo de diagnostico en el, aunque es difícil decirlo con el" dijo Flint.

Draco soltó un suspiro de alivio, pero también soltó una exclamación cuando las puertas repentinamente se abrieron, y el Profesor Snape salía ágilmente con sus túnicas ondeando detrás de él.

"Draco, camina conmigo" dijo, sus ojos ilegibles.

Obedeciendo, Draco se apresuro a su lado, dejando a Neville y los demás detrás. Una vez que estuvieron a medio camino en el corredor, Snape hablo de nuevo.

"Dime lo que paso."

Draco rápidamente le dijo todo, incluyendo cosas que ocurrieron con Smith antes de que el celoso esnobista explotara ese día. Le dijo como Smith estaba continuamente lanzándole miradas de odio a Potter y por el estilo, y que Neville le había dicho unos pocos días tras sobre comentarios hechos por Smith en los dormitorios.

"Gracias, Draco. Puedes regresar a la enfermería" dijo Snape mientras llegaban a la gárgola del director.

"Si, señor" respondió Draco, decidiendo que le preguntaría sobre como estaba Harry más tarde, ya que el hombre parecía distraído. Comenzó a caminar.

"Un momento, Draco," dijo Snape, devolviéndose unos cuantos pasos y sacando su varita.

Draco no pudo evitar elevar una ceja en interrogación, pero luego la bajo cuando fue claro que su padrino estaba tan solo asegurándose de que estaba bien luego de recibir un hechizo directo en el medio del pecho. Una vez seguro de que estaba bien, Snape le indico que se fuera. Draco se apresuro hacia la enfermería, mientras el maestro de pociones murmuraba la ridícula contraseña y hacia su camino por la escalera espiral hasta la oficina de Dumbledore.

**O o O o O**

**Gracias por sus reviews a: shineevero, soloemma, Mrs. Gonzalez, nombredeusuario, Jaime David, radioactive shev, satorishiva.**


	18. Distraccion

"**Para Cambiar y Formar"**

**("To Change & Shape")**

Severus Snape x Harry Potter

Autor original: Blueowl

Traductora: Eowynd

Notas de traductora:

1) la autora en ingles utiliza ciertos términos como: parselmouth, parselmagic y parseltongue, que serian en orden, boca de parsel (alguien que habla parsel), magia de parsel y lengua de parsel (idioma de las serpientes). Así que en el fic Harry es un parselmouth, es decir habla parseltongue y practicara más adelante parselmagic.

2) Este fic cae en la categoría de Father/Mentor (Padre/Mentor), es decir, los fanfics donde Snape adopta a Harry sea como hijo o sea como aprendiz, por lo tanto no habrá Yaoi ni nada en el estilo entre ambos.

3) Todos los (*) que vean tienen explicaciones al final de cada capítulo por parte de la traductora

_4) Todo lo que está en cursiva son pensamientos o recuerdos_

5) todo lo que este entre : :, como :este ejemplo: es referido a que se está hablando en parsel, así que casi siempre es entre Coral y Harry

**OOoOoOoOoOo**

**Parte 18: Distracción.**

El director se saco sus lentes una vez que Minerva hubiera abandonado su oficina. Realmente había demasiado en que pensar para mantenerse enfocado. Incluso con la ayuda de su pensadero, estaba encontrando difícil combatir el formidable dolor de cabeza que era tratar de organizar y determinar las opciones que tenia y cuales debería escoger.

El hecho de que alguien estaba, activamente, tratando de matar a Harry lo preocupaba enormemente, mas sabiendo que Voldemort la tenía contra el niño. Al menos el conocía a Voldemort y sabia que esperar, más o menos. Pero este. . . asesino, no sabía nada sobre él, solo que era bastante hábil en pasar desapercibido y sabía como meterse en los lugares más protegidos del ministerio. Seguro, eso era difícilmente milagroso, pero aun así, hacerlo sin que nadie tuviera pruebas de sus acciones. . . era atemorizante.

Dumbledore cerró sus ojos, una vez más recordando el momento en que supo que Harry había sido atacado justo dentro de las murallas de Hogwarts y en el medio del Gran Comedor. Su corazón aun se apretaba con el recuerdo. Si no hubiera sido por Severus. . . .

Suspiro. Esa era otra cosa con la que estaba teniendo problemas para comprender en su mente. La habilidad de Severus en sobrepasar la maldición, aunque muy afortunada, era. . . perturbadora. Muy pocos tenían tal control en magia oscura para manipularla en tal forma, y para que el hubiera sido capaz de dominar la masa de magia horrida significaba que la magia del hombre, hasta cierto punto, estaba adaptada a tan malicioso poder. Era muy problemático, por decir lo menos. ¿Cuándo había obtenido tal intuición mágica oscura?

Desde que se había vuelto contra Voldemort, Albus había mantenido su mirada sobre Severus, por su propio bien, y por la seguridad de todos a su alrededor, incluyendo los estudiantes y el resto del personal. La magia oscura podía ser una trampa muy peligrosa, podía hacer a cualquiera adicto, y muy seguido, los llevaba mas allá del punto del retorno si no tenían a alguien a su lado que los trajera de regreso cada cierto tiempo. Dumbledore había esperado que él pudiera ser esa persona para Severus, pero parecía que de alguna forma había fallado; aunque, parecía que Severus lo mantenía bajo control, por lo cual Albus estaba agradecido.

Pero la cuestión permanecía, ¿donde, cuando y como había Severus ganado tal poder y fuerza que podría corromper y dominar a hombres mas débiles?

Supuso que podría haberla obtenido de sus veranos. Había ocasiones en las cuales el hombre más joven desaparecería por días sin fin. Hasta ahora, Dumbledore había estado seguro de que era la forma en que Severus se preparaba a sí mismo para el siguiente año escolar, como unas mini-vacaciones. Por supuesto, Severus jamás lo habría llamado así, pero eso era lo que Albus había asumido que era, después de todo, ¿Qué más podría ser? Pero ahora, no estaba tan seguro.

Dumbledore sacudió su cabeza. Incluso si lo que ahora sospechaba era cierto, no había nada que pudiera hacer. Además, el hombre más joven parecía en buen control — el siempre había tenido una inusualmente fuerte entendimiento en la magia oscura — y ciertamente había sido puesta en buen uso, así que no podía realmente decir nada ahora.

El director decidió reenfocarse en eventos más recientes, los cuales era igualmente, sino más, estresantes.

Lucius Malfoy le había traído a Severus información perturbadora. Dumbledore no tenía razones para no creerle al hombre. No solo por la deuda de vida, sino porque todo lo que le había dicho a Severus encajaba, y, luego de indagar un poco por su cuenta, coincidía completamente con el rubio sangre pura. Algo extraño estaba pasando en el ministerio, y definitivamente lo conducía a creer que alguien, o un grupo de individuos, habían obtenido acceso a la Biblioteca Prohibida. Desafortunadamente, no tenía idea de saber cuánto acceso habían obtenido. Tendría que asumir que Lucius había estado bien en su estimado, ya que, si había estado en lo cierto en lo demás, la razón indicaba que debería estar en lo cierto en esto también.

¿Por qué alguien se tomaría tanto tiempo y problemas para obtener esa maldición? Había otras maldiciones que podían ser usadas para enviarse en un pergamino de Man. Aunque, nada tan raro y difícil de destruir.

Y allí estaba. Esa era la razón. Todos los demás hechizos que Dumbledore conocía, oscuros y de luz, que podían ser adjuntados a la carta y probaran ser peligrosos para el recipiente podían ser contrarrestados por la mayoría de los sanadores expertos. Solo esta maldición reaccionaba contrariamente a lo que se podría pensar, y a menudo persistía hasta la muerte de la víctima. Quien le haya enviado a Harry esa carta maldita realmente quería que sufriera y pereciera, y el hecho de que habían apuntado a sus manos tampoco fue pasado por alto por Dumbledore. Tal como habían plantado el sello de la ICM en la carta, estaba claro que estaban mandando mensajes subliminales. Lo cual le dijo a Albus algo más sobre ellos. Eran muy inteligentes y gustaban de los juegos mentales.

Bueno, el por supuesto había alertado a ciertos individuos sobre sus sospechas concernientes a la Biblioteca prohibida, específicamente Madam Bones, Alastor, y Kingsley. Dejo todo el asunto de Lucius fuera. No haría ningún bien que quien estuviera tras Harry descubriera que Lucius estaba tras de ellos.

Dumbledore inhalo con fuerza, su mente yendo a los eventos del día anterior.

La Profesora Sprout había contactado a los padres de Smith, y ellos vendrían a una reunión en su oficina más adelante en la semana. Además de eso, Pomona le había quitado 50 puntos a Hufflepuff por las acciones de Smith en contra de Draco. El hecho de que había, inadvertidamente, herido a Harry no fue tomado en cuenta. Eso podía ser visto como un accidentes, sin importar que tan mortal podría haber sido.

Pero la verdad que permanecía era que Smith detestaba a Harry.

Era muy raro que un estudiante fuera tan malicioso contra otro miembro de su propia casa. Casi ni se había oído de eso, y el hecho de que estuviera sucediendo en Hufflepuff, supuestamente la casa de los leales... Albus sabía que era algo vergonzoso para Pomona, tanto como para los otros Hufflepuffs.

Sabía que algunos de los estudiantes estarían sorprendidos de que Smith no hubiera sido expulsado, especialmente siendo que sus acciones habían causado que casi matara a alguien. Pero todo tenía que ser visto de forma objetiva, y en última instancia las acciones de Smith habían sido infantiles y hechas por la rabia. Si cada estudiante que se comportara de esa manera fuera expulsado, se atrevería a decir que un cuarto del cuerpo estudiantil se habría ido antes de que llegaran a su tercer año.

Sin embargo, las acciones de Smith no se quedarían sin castigar. Lejos de eso.

Como con todas las ofensas serias, el castigo fue decidido por la Jefa de Casa del estudiante, así que recayó en Pomona el decidir el castigo de Smith. Además de contactar a sus padres y quitar cincuenta puntos, Pomona le había asignado una semana de detención con ella y una clase de periodo de probatoria que duraría por dos semanas. No sería capaz de abandonar la sala común de Hufflepuff excepto por clases y comidas. Si, y cuando tuviera que ir a su detención, la enfermería o la biblioteca por cualquier razón, tendría que ser escoltado por un prefecto. También, todo el tiempo, Pomona sabría donde estaba. Esto se haría con los elfos y los prefectos.

Oh, si, por la siguientes dos semanas, Smith tendría una existencia muy aburrida y restringida.

Albus solo esperaba que sirviera para despertar al niño y no hacerlo aun mas odioso.

Pellizcando el puente de su nariz, sus pensamientos cayeron en Harry.

El chico estaba avanzando más rápido en la magia de lo que ellos habían anticipado en un comienzo cuando descubrieron que era un Mago Durmiente; aunque, sus avances eran más por necesidad que por una práctica a conciencia. Estaba orgulloso del niño, pero también preocupado. ¿Serian capaces de proveerle la instrucción que necesitaría cuando su progreso mágico continuara madurando? Desde su regreso al mundo mágico, las habilidades de Harry habían avanzado a grandes pasos, mucho más allá de sus primeras expectativas, y él había estado, de verdad, esperando mucho.

El niño ya estaba más delante de lo que Albus había estado a su edad; seguro, tener magia de parsel ciertamente le daba a uno la ventaja, pero incluso excluyendo eso, su conocimiento estaba mas allá del de la mayoría de sus pares. Por ahora mismo, la única persona que podía ponerlo en aprietos era Hermione Granger. Realmente estaba asombrado de que la niña no hubiera terminado en Ravenclaw.

Se reenfoco.

Las manos de Harry una vez más habían escapado de un daño crítico; aunque, igual que la última vez, no se quedaron sin marcas.

El único consuelo era que sus huesos habían sido completamente sanados por lo que se que hubiera hecho Harry. De acuerdo a Pomfrey y Severus, Harry había aplastado la maldición con su magia, sofocándola y destruyéndola por completo antes de que pudiera responder a su magia y llevar a cabo la terrible reacción. Además, Severus creía que mucha de la magia y los residuos físicos de la maldición que quedaron luego de destruida la maldición se habían revertido hacia la forma original que habían tenido. Parecía que la reacción que había creado el fuego había sido revertida por las acciones de Harry. Lo malo es que sus nervios habían sido dañados en el proceso. La enorme ola de magia había actuado mucho como la maldición cruciatus.

Albus sacudió su cabeza.

Para comparar el daño, un sanador que examinara a Harry sin saber lo que había pasado podría pensar que los brazos del niño — y solo sus brazos — habían sufrido bajo la maldición cruciatus por casi un minuto sin pausas. No era intratable, pero ciertamente no era algo que uno le desearía a alguien, menos que nadie a un niño.

Bueno, Severus ya se había puesto a trabajar en hacer las pociones necesarias, y, con algo de suerte, Harry volvería a su antiguo ser a más tardar a fin de mes.

**O o O o O**

Harry bajo la mirada a sus manos y lentamente las cerro en un puño. Estaban mucho mejor hoy. Sus dedos aun le dolían de vez en cuando, pero los espasmos involuntarios que habían prevalecido el día después de que había destruido la maldición, ahora eran raros — afortunadamente. Al comienzo, había estado asustado de usar su varita, en caso que un hechizo saliera mal e hiciera que un búfalo aterrizara sobre el cómo había escuchado que le había pasado a alguien.

Abrió sus manos, feliz de que la sensación cosquilleante en sus dedos meñique y anular se hubiera ido casi por completo.

Había sido casi una semana y media desde que había recuperado sus huesos. Las pociones del Profesor Snape parecían funcionar bien, y el maestro de pociones le dijo que estaba seguro de que sus manos volverían a la normalidad en unos pocos días. Harry estaba extasiado. Aunque las cosas no eran tan difíciles como cuando sus manos habían estado enyesadas, estaba deseando que las cosas volvieran a la normalidad, y quien sabe, tal vez la Profesora Sprout podría ser capaz de comenzar a darle esas lecciones.

Y en cuanto al individuo responsable de su estado actual, Smith era ahora prácticamente un fantasma.

Se había aislado, el mismo, por completo luego de su ataque a Malfoy. Nadie interactuaba voluntariamente con el ahora, e incluso los prefectos que estaban obligados a escoltarlo a la biblioteca y demás, rara vez hablaban con él. Estaba claro que estaban bastante disconformes con él. A parte de la pérdida de puntos, lo que realmente les enfadaba era como su actitud y acciones se reflejaban pobremente en su casa. Hufflepuff se suponía que era la casa de la amistad y la lealtad, no odio y celos. Parte de Harry de hecho sentía pena por Smith, pero se lo había buscado el mismo.

Las detenciones de Smith con Sprout habían terminado, pero aun estaba en esa especie de arresto domiciliario. Aun le quedaban unos días antes de que fuera 'libre' de nuevo, y con algo de esperanza, hubiera aprendido su lección. Sólo en tiempo lo diría.

**O o O o O**

"Muy bien, Harry," dijo la Profesora Sprout con una sonrisa mientras la punta de la varita de Harry emitía un leve brillo.

Había estado aprendiendo a realizar un Lumos sin palabras por las pasadas semanas. Esta había sido la primera vez que lo había logrado. La Profesora Sprout le había dicho que esta era una de las mejores maneras de entrenar su magia para que respondiera a su voluntad y permitirle empezar de forma consciente a controlar su magia fuera de su cuerpo (excluyendo la magia de parsel), con y sin su varita.

Sus lecciones con la Profesora Sprout ahora eran cada viernes durante la hora libre entre clases. Al principio había estado un poco decepcionado de que fueran a tener un solo día a la semana, pero pronto cambio de opinión cuando noto cuanto trabajo tenia de sus demás clases, además de aun estar ayudando a Madam Pomfrey en la enfermería y aprendiendo con ella. Al final, Harry reconoció que necesitaba algún tiempo libre, particularmente con sus amigos.

Neville y él habían, por el momento, detenido su investigación. Además de ser un tema que los superaba, los libros a los que tenían acceso no les proveían de muchos detalles como para llenar los enormes agujeros que tenían en conocimiento medico — o al menos así es como se sentía Harry. Había aprendido lo suficiente en su antigua escuela muggle para saber que había más en el corazón que un simple musculo que bombeaba sangre. Tenía conectores, cámaras, válvulas y una red que lo unía a los pulmones para oxigenar la sangre y enviarla de regreso al resto del cuerpo. Por alguna razón, los libros no iban a los detalles como esos, y a pesar de que un párrafo o dos comentaban lo que los órganos hacían, nunca entraban en detalles.

Y Harry sabia, que si alguna vez iba a ser capaz de ayudar a los Longbottoms, necesitaría saber algo más sobre el sistema nervioso que cosas como 'los nervios son importantes, porque envían señales al cerebro.' Bien, duh.

En lugar de investigar, Harry se había puesto a enseñarle a Neville. Por unas pocas horas a la semana, hacían tiempo para hacer los ejercicios que la Profesora Sprout le había enseñado a Harry el viernes anterior. Era muy útil para Harry, ya que tenia alguien con quien practicar, y Neville estaba feliz de aprender otra forma de mejorar sus habilidades mágicas. Tal vez entonces su abuela no pensaría tan pobremente de él.

Durante el mes siguiente, el Ministerio había comenzado a distribuir la vacuna entre la población dispuesta a aceptarla, y un gran número de hombres lobo ya la había recibido. Era muy probable que las palabras de Remus Lupin sobre el asunto hubieran tranquilizado a varios individuos dudosos de la validez de la cura-a través-de-transfusión-sanguínea. Había aceptado ser entrevistado por un reportero de 'El Profeta' de nombre Mark Carneirus el día después de que se había verificado que había sido curado. Monitoreando cuidadosamente las donaciones de sangre de ex hombres lobos y aquellos con la inmunidad, el Ministerio estaba confiado en que la población de hombres lobos de Inglaterra caería en un 90 por ciento para inicios del verano.

Ciertamente eran buenas noticias, y el público estaba feliz de enterarse que la existencia de los hombres lobos podía ser pronto una cosa del pasado. El Ministro, por supuesto, había acaparado la buena prensa y regodeado en el brillo del momento histórico. Harry estaba bien con el hombre haciendo eso. Mientras más atención él tuviera, menos tendría Harry con la que lidiar — aunque, por supuesto, el nombre de Harry había sido extensamente mencionado con cada artículo concerniente a la cura y la magia blanca, pero al menos no estaba siendo acosado por reporteros.

"creo que tendrás este hechizo dominado antes del término de las clases de este semestre" dijo la Profesora Sprout mientras Harry sonreía. "invocar en silencio es difícil de dominar, y aunque es sabido de magos y brujas que lo hacen bajo stress, es muy difícil de realizar con éxito cuando no se ha tenido practica previa, incluso con la adrenalina."

"Así que, ¿Cuándo invocar silenciosamente sería algo útil de saber?" pregunto Harry.

"bueno, el Profesor Flitwick probablemente sería el mejor para responder eso, pero el invocar en silencio, es mayormente usado en duelos de magos. Hace más difícil a tu oponente, el que no sepa que hechizo viene hacia ellos. Por supuesto algunos hechizos pueden ser identificados al verlos, pero no todos."

Las cejas de Harry se elevaron levemente. "Así que, ¿uno podría aprender a invocar cualquier hechizo en silencio?"

"supongo que es posible, pero algunos hechizos son difíciles de realizar incluso cuando son dichos en voz alta. Las palabras son importantes para el control de la magia. Con las palabras viene el enfoque, intención y poder. Siempre serás capaz de hacer tus hechizos hablados más poderosos que los silenciosos. Con tu voz viene la emoción, y la emoción influencia la magia en gran medida, más que cualquier otra cosa. Por lo que entiendo de tu magia de parsel, esto es especialmente cierto."

Harry asintió. "Si. Además de hablar en lengua de parsel, es realmente sobre el sentimiento y la intención. Mientras las palabras coincidan con eso, debería funcionar bien — bueno, mientras se guie la magia, por supuesto" dijo Harry con un encogimiento de hombros.

La Profesora Sprout le dio una suave sonrisa, preguntándose si estaba consciente de lo increíbles que realmente eran sus habilidades.

"¿Has hecho más cosas con tu magia de parsel, además de curar?" pregunto, curiosa.

"No, aun no. He leído las cosas que sales en 'El Arte del Parsel' con respecto a la magia protectora, pero es diferente del aspecto sanador de la magia del parsel y quiero tener más control antes de intentar nada con ella. El libro advierte que uno podría lastimarse a sí mismo si no sabes como manejarla."

"¿A qué te refieres?"

"bueno, aun no lo entiendo por entero, pero el libro dice que es como construir un castillo. Si construyes las paredes mal, podrían caerse sobre ti. Tienes que colocar los ladrillos correctamente."

"ya veo. Las barreras son muy parecidas; por eso es que el director va a esperar hasta el verano para fortalecer las barreras aquí. La magia en los terrenos debe estar completamente tranquila, y teniendo cientos de alumnos dando vueltas no nos conducirá a eso" dijo con ligereza.

Harry estaba por preguntar más sobre las barreras, pero, antes de que pudiera, un dolor blanco e intenso emergió desde su cicatriz junto a un sentimiento de oscuro júbilo. Con un siseo de dolor, su mano derecha voló hasta su frente y se golpeo con el escritorio detrás de él.

"¡¿Harry?" pregunto la Profesora Sprout, instantáneamente a su lado.

Y entonces, así como así, se fue, aunque quedo una sensación de dolor persistente en su cicatriz y una extraña sensación de que _algo_ estaba acercándose.

"¿Qué sucede?" pregunto de nuevo mientras él lentamente la miraba de nuevo.

"no lo sé. Mi cicatriz se sintió repentinamente como si estuviera ardiendo."

"¿Cómo se siente ahora?" pregunto, sus ojos mirando hacia ahí, cuando el bajo su mano.

"ahora es solo un leve malestar" dijo, masajeándola. "nunca se había sentido así antes. Con Quirrell, se volvería así lentamente, pero no en un repentino flash. ¿Acaso... acaso significa que Voldemort está cerca o algo?"

"vayamos a ver al director. Tal vez el sepa de que se trata" dijo, ya guiándolo hacia la puerta.

Ella claramente no se iba a andar con rodeos con esto, y Harry estaba feliz por eso. Incluso ahora, era extraño tener profesores que realmente le prestaran atención y fueran tan prestos en ayudarlo. En su vieja escuela muggle, tenia suerte si recibía incluso una sonrisa.

Caminando al lado de la Profesora Sprout, llegaron la entrada de la oficina de Dumbledore.

"Sorbete de helado" dijo Sprout, haciendo que la gárgola se hiciera a un lado.

**O o O o O**

Albus levanto la mirada de su escritorio, un poco sorprendido de ver quien estaba en la puerta, pero mantuvo su cara libre de sorpresa y alegremente los hizo pasar. ¡Tal vez hoy uno de los miembros de su personal aceptaría un dulce de limón!

"Oh, hola, Harry, Pomona," saludo. "¿dulce de limón?"

"No gracias, director" respondió rápidamente Pomona, de inmediato indicándole a Harry que se pusiera delante de ella.

Harry la miro, un poco inseguro de cómo empezar.

"¿sucede algo?" Dumbledore se movió un poco hacia adelante, colocándose rápidamente serio y queriendo saber que estaba pasando, los dulces de limón temporalmente olvidados.

"Harry y yo estábamos en mi oficina hace un instante, y mientras estábamos hablando, sufrió un breve pero intenso brote de dolor en su cicatriz. Y como la última vez que sucedió, Quien-tú—... Voldemort estaba cerca, decidí que sería lo mejor venir inmediatamente con usted" dijo.

Albus se paro, rodeo el escritorio y se coloco frente a Harry.

Esto definitivamente era preocupante, pero seguramente Voldemort no estaba aun en el castillo. . . . Dumbledore frunció el ceño, tratando de figurar por que la cicatriz de Harry reaccionaria, cuando, según su conocimiento, Voldemort se había ido. Después de esa breve confrontación en el bosque antes de Navidad, Albus estaba ciertamente seguro de que lo había forzado a irse, y no había sido capaz de detectar la presencia de Tom de nuevo. Sin embargo, el hecho de que Riddle había sido capaz de usar la magia contra él de esa forma, había sido alarmante y no iba a bajar la guardia. No estaba seguro de cómo Voldemort había sido capaz de hacer explotar el claro, pero no podía evitar temer que Tom había encontrado otros huésped voluntario o que había tomado suficiente magia de Quirrell para 'manifestarse' temporalmente en un ser físico. Cualquier posibilidad era preocupante, pero esperaba, que cualquiera fuera el caso, que Tom no molestaría a Harry en ningún momento cercano.

"¿Qué fue lo que sentiste exactamente cuando sucedió?" pregunto Dumbledore, indicándole a Harry que se sentara frente a su escritorio.

"bueno, dolor repentino y. . . no lo sé, ¿excitación, tal vez?" Harry dijo inseguro al tiempo que se sentaba.

"¿Excitación?" pregunto Sprout, la confusión clara en su voz.

"era extraño. Era como si supiera que algo bueno venia en camino, y no pudiera esperar para que sucediera. Fue solo un segundo, pero. . . ." Harry movió su cabeza. "no lo sé, tal vez lo imagine. Mi cicatriz estaba muy caliente, y me paralizo. No entiendo de donde vino el sentimiento o porque lo sentí. No estoy seguro exactamente ahora de que sentí, pero sentí... algo."

Albus frunció el ceño, una perturbadora teoría surgiendo en su mente.

Nunca antes había existido una cicatriz como la de Harry. Hacia sentido que hubieran inesperadas e imprevistas consecuencias con ella.

"¿Director?" pregunto Pomona, mirando hacia él, y encontrando sus ojos cubiertos con una luz oscura y aproblemada.

"Harry, desde el momento que vi tu cicatriz, supe que no sería como ninguna otra que hubiera" dijo Dumbledore suavemente, arrodillándose al lado de la silla de Harry. Realmente no quería decirle su teoría a Harry, pero, recordando lo que dijo el sombrero seleccionador y sabiendo que no podía dejar de decirle ahora, reunió fuerzas y continuo. "Tengo una teoría, no más que eso. Es mi idea de que tu cicatriz duele tanto cuando Lord Voldemort está cerca de ti, y cuando está sintiendo una emoción particularmente fuerte."

Harry trago. "El Profesor Snape me dijo que mi cicatriz es sensible a la magia de Voldemort porque fue creada por él, y que es por eso que duele cuando esta cerca — ¿pero realmente hay mas con respecto a ella?"

"Tú y él están conectados por una maldición que fallo. Esas cosas han sucedido en el pasado, pero nunca con una maldición tan oscura. Nunca con una maldición pensada para matar instantáneamente. Si no estoy equivocado, Harry, él, inintencionadamente forjo un profundo lazo entre él y tú esa noche. Para lanzar la maldición asesina, uno debe saturar su mente con odio y con una intención de matar tan potente que debe ser la única cosa de la que se tiene conciencia en ese instante."

"Debe ser mucho odio" susurro Harry, consciente de que la Profesora Sprout se coloco al otro lado de su silla.

Dumbledore asintió. "Sí, y es por eso que pienso que este lazo se formo. Su odio por ti te ha tocado mientras aun estabas conectado a él, mientras su concentración estaba puesta en su intento, y cuando la maldición fallo y regreso hacia él, creo que la conexión nunca se rompió."

**O o O o O**

Neville se sentó lentamente junto a Harry. Estaban junto al lago, y era domingo. La nieve hacia mucho se había derretido y la primavera por fin había comenzado.

"Ey, Neville," dijo Harry suavemente.

"Ey."

Harry ya le había contado todo lo que había aprendido de Dumbledore. Neville llevo su vista hacia el lago, preguntándose como Harry podía parecer tan calmado sobre todo. Si fuera él, se habría encerrado en un cuarto vacio y puesto a llorar.

"Estoy bien" Harry susurro después de un largo silencio.

Neville regreso su vista a Harry, asombrado de encontrar la mirada de su amigo fija sobre él, pero sabía que Harry no estaba bien, a pesar de su fachada de entereza.

"No, no lo estas" comento Neville, una parte de él sorprendida de que hubiera soltado eso, pero sabía que estaba en lo correcto cuando Harry alejo la mirada y cerro sus ojos. "pero sé que lo estarás" añadió suavemente.

Después de un momento, Harry asintió lentamente, sus hombros sin tensión mientras se enfocaba en el lago.

"Lo odio, Neville" comento Harry, su voz tan dura que sonaba como si se fuera a quebrar. "Lo odio, y la idea de que puedo sentir..." trago con dureza. "Esta conexión no durara para siempre. Me asegurare de eso. Algún día, terminare el trabajo que la maldición rebotada comenzó." Harry regreso su mirada a Neville. "no matara a nadie más de nuevo, no si puedo evitarlo."

Neville no rompió el contacto visual mientras asentía con firmeza. "y yo te ayudare."

Harry volvió a mirar la superficie de agua y le dio una suave sonrisa. "lo sé."

**O o O o O**

Con menos de tres meses para el fin de las clases, los profesores realmente estaban comenzando a acumularles tareas, lo cual causo que Harry y Neville se adueñaran de la esquina más alejada en la biblioteca. Era bastante avanzada la tarde y la biblioteca estaba comenzando a vaciarse, mientras se acercaba la hora de la cena.

"debo regresar a la sala común antes de la cena. Se lo prometí a Hannah. Hasta luego" dijo Susan.

"De acuerdo, adiós, Susan," dijo Harry mientras ella juntaba sus cosas y se alejaba.

Harry bajo su libro y saco su tarea de transfiguraciones para revisar algo. Masajeo su cicatriz con su mano libre.

Su cicatriz había estado doliéndole de forma intermitente durante la semana previa. Había llegado al punto en que se había vuelto más que nada una molestia. La Profesora Sprout había dicho que se acercara si repentinamente cambiaba o empeoraba, pero desafortunadamente no había nada que nadie pudiera hacer de momento para detener el dolor.

"Ey, Harry," dijo Neville, mirando alrededor y notando que estaban solos.

"¿Si?"

"¿crees que podrías mostrarme de nuevo lo que la Profesora Sprout te enseño el viernes?" pregunto con esperanza.

"si, seguro" dijo Harry, rápidamente alejando sus cosas. De todos modos ya había terminado y quería un descanso. "de acuerdo, lo que quieres hacer es que tu Lumos silencioso funcione, y luego mantenerlo. Una vez que hayas hecho eso, varias la magia que mandas a tu varita, de modo que la punta comience a parpadear."

Neville asintió, sacando su varita mientas Harry hacia lo mismo.

Harry cero sus ojos por unos segundos y luego los reabrió. Un segundo después entrecerró sus ojos en concentración, la punta de su varita iluminándose. Coral levanto la cabeza fuera de su manga cuando la luz comenzó a parpadear, pero Harry no pudo mantenerse enfocado y la punta de su varita se apago y permaneció así.

"es un poco más difícil de lo que suena, pero la Profesora Sprout dice que ayuda a enseñarle a nuestra magia a mantener los hechizos por más tiempo y mientras estamos distraídos" dijo Harry con un encogimiento de hombros.

Neville asintió, frunciendo el ceño y enfocándose. Parpadeo varias veces, sus ojos fijos en la punta de su varita, antes de que lentamente empezara a brillar. Irradiando triunfalmente, Neville desafortunadamente pedio su concentración y se desvaneció hasta apagarse por completo.

Suspiro.

"Ya lo lograras, Neville" lo animo Harry. "unas pocas semanas atrás no podías encenderla siquiera."

"si, es verdad" dijo, antes de concentrarse de nuevo.

Harry sonio, antes de el mismo continuar tratando.

"¡Ey, mira!" dijo Neville, olvidando que estaba en la biblioteca, pero, extrañamente Madam Pince no vino a hacerlos callar.

"Muy bien, Neville" dijo Harry, mirando como Neville había sido capaz de, silenciosamente, hacer brilla su varita por unos cinco segundos. "Ey, tratemos de hacer que nuestras varitas coincidan."

"De acuerdo" dijo Neville excitadamente

Harry sonrió, impresionado por el entusiasmo de Neville.

: Ey, Harry, ¿piensan ir a cenar en algún momento?: le interrumpió Coral.

: ¿Huh?:

: creo que la cena ya comenzó: comento. Si las serpientes pudieran sonreír, ella lo estaría haciendo.

"Neville, creo que estamos atrasados para cenar" dijo Harry, levantándose rápidamente. "Con razón está todo tan tranquilo aquí ahora."

"¿Qué? Como—oh, oops. Creo que nos distrajimos" dijo Neville, colocando su varita dentro de su manga en su porta varita y reuniendo rápidamente sus cosas.

"Que bueno, que estábamos planeando llevar nuestras cosas con nosotros al Gran Comedor. Nos perderíamos la mitad de la cena si tuviéramos que regresas a la sala común" dijo Harry, colocando su mochila sobre su hombro.

"cierto" accedió Neville, antes de Salí de la biblioteca junto a Harry, feliz de que Madam Pince no estuviera ahí para detenerlos.

Corriendo por los corredores, Harry no se podía evitar sentir un poco nervioso por lo silencioso que estaba el castillo. Era extraño saber que estaban todos en la cena y que solo eran Neville y él en los pasillos.

"¿crees que estaremos en problemas con la Profesora Sprout?" pregunto preocupado Neville.

"No, fue un accidente que perdiéramos el sentido del tiempo. Además, no es como si nos perdiéramos la cena entera" dijo Harry, girando en una esquina — solo para detenerse abruptamente.

"¡_Oooph_!" Neville no pudo evitar gemir cuando choco con el brazo estirado de Harry en el momento en que doblo la esquina.

"No te muevas..." Harry susurro.

Y Neville obedeció de inmediato, porque había una gigantesca criatura escamosa bloqueando el corredor entero en frente de ellos.

Un Dragón.

Por un largo momento, no pareció haberlos notado. Estaba muy concentrado con desatorar su ala desde la esquina del techo donde estaba agarrada. Se retorcía, y sus duras escamas se enterraban en las paredes de piedra causando que las rocas se partieran y cayeran. Al girar su cabeza, tratando de liberarse, fue cuando repentinamente noto a Harry y Neville. Se detuvo.

: Aww, ella es tan sólo una bebe...: siseo tristemente Coral, como silo que estuviera viendo fuera un adorable cachorrito en vez de un reptil escupe fuego gigante_._

: ¿Una bebe?: pregunto Harry, asombrado, mirando hacia la criatura cuyo cuerpo estaba tocando todos los costados del pasillo y probablemente cubriendo todo el largo de este, más allá de hasta dónde podía ver.

¿Cómo podía ser esto una bebe?

Aunque, ahora que Coral lo mencionaba, ella, la dragona, si lucia un poco desproporcionada, como un bebe. Sus alas parecían muy pequeñas para su cuerpo (aunque aun eran enormes), y sus grandes ojos le daban una apariencia adorable (si uno ignoraba las peligrosas garras, dientes, y púas).

"¿Harry?" susurro Neville, aterrorizado. "¿Qué deberíamos hacer?"

"No estoy seguro" reconoció Harry en voz baja, manteniendo sus ojos en la dragona."Coral dice que ella es un bebe dragón."

"Los bebe dragones no son tan grandes" respondió, sus voces tan bajas que sonaban mas como rasguños en la pared.

: Confórtala, Harry: apresuro Coral, obviamente apenada de ver el apuro de la joven dragona.

: ¿Cómo?: pregunto Harry algo fuerte.

¡Él no sabía como confortar dragones bebe!

Pero Coral no respondió ya que la dragona repentinamente movió su cabeza más cerca de ellos, su largo cuello curvándose hacia abajo mientras la siseada pregunta de Harry resonaba en las paredes.

Harry contuvo el aliento, preguntándose qué tan rápido podía matar el fuego. ¿Tal vez si empujaba a Neville y a si mismo alrededor de la esquina estarían a salvo de las flamas?

Pero ella no escupió fuego; en vez de eso, los miraba con curiosidad, particularmente a Harry.

"Hola," dijo Harry intranquilo, pero eso causo que ella retrocediera repentinamente y a la defensiva.

: No, no, Harry, habla en lengua de parsel: le aconsejo Coral tranquilamente desde su manga.

Harry mantuvo sus brazos caídos y sus manos a la vista, manteniendo sus ojos fijos en la dragona. ¿No deberían estar Neville y él corriendo?

: Hola, por favor no nos lastimes: dijo Harry, un poco inseguro de que decir.

¿Sería capaz de entenderle?

Bien, no parecía que le entendiera, pero si respondió a la voz de Harry bajando de nuevo su cabeza, volviendo a estar curiosa. Harry estaba comenzando a creer que Coral estaba en lo cierto. Solo una criatura muy joven podría reaccionar así.

Harry le indico a Neville con su mano que se quedara donde estaba.

: Bueno, supongo que seguiré hablando: dijo Harry, permitiéndole a su voz ser más fuerte y retumbar por la esquina y el pasillo detrás de ellos. A la dragona parecía gustarle eso y se comenzó a calmar.

Harry miro hacia las paredes donde su escamoso cuerpo estaba atrapado. Eso no podía ser muy confortable, y además elevaba una pregunta muy interesante. ¿Cómo había llegado ella hasta aquí? Las puertas no eran lo suficientemente grandes y ciertos corredores eran muy estrechos y bajos para permitirle pasar. Extraño.

: Estas bien atorada, ¿cierto?: pregunto Harry, antes de tentativamente dar un pequeño paso hacia adelante. : No vamos a herirte: la calmo, ganándose un gruñido bajo de ella mientras se aproximaba, pero no era exactamente uno de amenaza, y no era un gruñido real. Era más como un gemido de dragón. Un quejido.

: Se está lastimado a sí misma: comento Coral.

Harry asintió ante eso. : ¿Deberíamos ir por ayuda?:

: No podemos dejarla sola, podría lastimarse aun más: respondió Coral.

Combatiendo un suspiro, Harry se reenfoco. : voy a acercarme, ¿de acuerdo? Voy a ver si puedo ayudarte. Así que, nada de fuego por favor, y sin morder: dijo.

Su única respuesta fue el movimiento de su cabeza, como si estuviera pensando que hacer con él. Harry esperaba que ella no estuviera pensando en comida.

"¿Harry?" pregunto preocupado Neville, permaneciendo cerca de la esquina.

Harry le miro de regreso. "estoy bien. No creo que ella sea agresiva."

: Con cuidado, Harry: dijo Coral, habiendo notado como la dragona se tensaba ligeramente cuando escucho ingles.

: Todo está bien, tan solo estaba hablando con mi amigo, Neville: dijo, indicándole a Neville y tratando de hacerle entender que Neville era amistoso.

Eso pareció tranquilizarla, pero entonces se movió para tratar de acomodarse, pero solo consiguió romper un pedazo de decoración del cielo con su ala atorada. El pedazo de piedra cayó al suelo y se hizo pedazos, perdiéndose por un pelo el cuello de la dragona.

La dragona movió su cabeza de forma salvaje y casi le da a Harry con sus cuernos sobre la cabeza.

"¡Cuidado, Harry!" grito Neville, moviéndose hacia adelante mientras un pedazo de roca se partía y salpicaba el pasillo.

Harry retrocedió, sintiendo unas pocas piedritas caer en su brazo, cuello y hombro mientras se giraba. La dragona dio un extraño y asustado chillido mientras las piedras aun resonaban alrededor de ellos.

Entonces se detuvo.

Harry se levanto mientras Neville se arrodillaba a su lado. Ambos respiraban con fuerza, ambos mirando a la dragona quien ahora tenía su cabeza descansando en el suelo. Harry se inclino y gateo los 2 metros y algo hasta ella.

Ella lo miraba, demasiado cansada y herida para realmente seguir moviéndose, aunque igual lo intentaba.

: Shhh, no te muevas: dijo Harry, acercándose a su gran cabeza, la cual probablemente podría tragarlo entero sin mucha dificultad si tuviera la energía.

Ella le dio un sonido como un lastimoso gemido antes de que Harry colocara su mano a un lado de su nariz. Ante este contacto, se quedo tranquila y silenciosa.

Harry no sabía por qué, tal vez era porque no sabía que más hacer o por que el pasillo se había puesto muy silencioso, pero comenzó a tararear. No sabía la letra de la canción pero era una melodía que había aprendido en la escuela. Era alguna clase de canción de cuna, y algunas veces se la tarareaba a sí mismo cuando estaba encerrado en su alacena. Era una canción lenta, y confortante, y podía tararearla tranquilamente sin que molestara a los Dursleys.

Neville entendió rápidamente y pronto se unió al tarareo mientras Harry se movía hacia adelante, revisando su cuello y asegurándose de que la piedra la hubiera esquivado de verdad. Miro hacia Neville y asintió indicándole que continuara tarareando mientras el dragón cerraba los ojos.

Harry le permitió a su magia moverse por su brazo izquierdo, y, con Coral, el estudio las heridas de la dragona. Sólo Neville estaba tarareando ahora, pero a la dragona no parecía molestarle. Harry no pudo evitar fruncir el ceño cuando sintió una extraña magia cubriéndola. Le recordaba un poco a algunos de los hechizos que podían inventar los estudiantes a veces, sólo, que no era un hechizo, era un... ¿un encantamiento? En cuanto a sus heridas no eran serias, así que se enfoco en qué hacer con el encantamiento.

: Cancélalo: comento Coral. : Tal vez sea lo que la hizo tan grande:

Harry había visto a Madam Pomfrey cancelar maldiciones y hechizos en los estudiantes, por supuesto, pero, que por alguna razón, no podía recordar el encantamiento. Sin embargo decidió, que no era un problema. Había eliminado maldiciones, ¿Por qué no encantamientos y otros hechizos?

_Bueno, aquí vamos, _pensóHarry, preparando su magia.

: Hechizo, cancélate:

**O o O o O**

El festín, como siempre, estaba delicioso, pero Pomona estaba distraída.

¿Dónde estaban Harry y Neville? Ellos generalmente se sentaban cerca de Susan, Justin y Ernie, pero no estaban ahí, de hecho, a menos que se estuviera quedando ciega, ni siquiera estaban en el Gran Comedor.

Bueno, no sería la primera vez que un estudiante o dos se saltaran la cena, y conociendo a Harry y Neville, probablemente habían aprovechado la ventaja de una sala común vacía y estaban practicando a realizar un Lumos silencioso.

Ella alejo su vista de la mesa de Hufflepuff hacia Filius, quien le estaba diciendo algo a Minerva. Sin embargo, no fue capaz de escuchar la respuesta de Minerva porque Sir Nicholas, el fantasma de Gryffindor, apareció a través de las puertas del Gran Comedor.

"¡Director, hay un dragón gigante cerca de la biblioteca, en el cuarto piso!" grito.

Y el Gran Comedor pronto cayó en el caos.

Sólo para ser detenido por Dumbledore mientras se paraba y rugía un, **"¡SILENCIO!"**

Ni siquiera había usado su varita.

Luego se giro y miro hacia Severus, Hagrid, Remus, y Filius, haciéndoles entender que los había seleccionado para acompañarlo. Luego le hablo suavemente a Minerva.

"cierra el Gran Comedor detrás de nosotros. Enviare un patronus una vez que sea seguro" dijo, apenas siendo escuchado por Pomona.

Mientras Filius se movía para seguir a Albus y los demás Pomona se inclino hacia él.

"Harry y Neville no están en el Gran Comedor. Encuéntrenlos" dijo rápidamente

Filius la miro de regreso, impresionado con las noticias. "Los encontraremos, Pomona," prometió.

Luego de eso, los cinco profesores se apresuraron, dejando a los demás profesores con el resto de los estudiantes. McGonagall cerró el Gran Comedor en el instante que estuvieron afuera.

**O o O o O**

Severus y los demás se apresuraron hacia la biblioteca, pero en el segundo piso, el director agarro el brazo de Severus.

"Las barreras en el tercer piso fueron asaltadas" comento Dumbledore.

"Encuentren al dragón, yo iré a investigar el asalto" sentencio Severus, de inmediato girando hacia la ruta más rápida para llegar al pasillo prohibido en el tercer piso.

Con un asentimiento, Dumbledore y los demás continuaron.

Varita en mano, Severus corrió. Aunque la verdadera piedra no estaba en peligro, no era bueno hacerlo parecer así. Y quien sabe, tal vez no era Voldemort, sino otro ladrón que había, de alguna manera descubierto que la piedra estaba en Hogwarts. Ciertamente se les había ocurrido una distracción interesante.

Al acercarse hasta las puertas, pudo notar que Fluffy estaba agitado. Bueno, eso quería decir que el ladrón había pasado. Moviendo su varita, conjuro una flauta mágica, que tocaba una suave melodía. Abriendo la puerta dejo que la música trabajara, permitiéndole atravesar la puerta trampa sin incidentes.

Le hizo preguntarse a Severus como el ladrón había pasado tan rápido sin dejar ninguna sangre, era claro que Fluffy no había sido puesto a dormir por él.

Pasando como una exhalación por las otras defensas, aunque la de Remus no había sido lo que estaba esperando.

Entrando al cuarto, rápidamente pudo notar que la persona antes de él, simplemente había explotado su camino, mientras pedazos de armas estaban por todos lados. ¿Tal vez habían sido encantadas para atacar a los intrusos?

Adentrándose en el cuarto y dirigiéndose hacia la puerta que conducía hacia la protección 'final' de Dumbledore, escucho un extraño sonido hacia su izquierda.

Girándose y levantando levemente su varita, su corazón no pudo evitar tensarse levemente con la visión ante él.

En el piso estaba el entramado de Runas que Harry había hecho para mandarlo de regreso, y, arrodillándose en el borde, terminándolo, estaba... Harry.

No el hombre joven en que se había convertido, sino como estaba ahora. Un primer año, inocente y sin las cargas de la tumultuosa guerra. Severus incluso podía ver a Coral enrolladla en su pequeña muñeca mientras dibujaba el resto del entramado en el suelo.

Severus contuvo su aliento, reconociendo que esto era parte de la protección que Remus había colocado, pero en este momento demasiado sacudido para importarle.

Repentinamente, el 'fantasma' de Harry se detuvo y lo miro.

Sonrió. "¿Tendré que morir y enviarte de nuevo otra vez?"

"¡_Riddikulus_!"

El Bogart voló, y Severus rápidamente conjuro un gabinete y lo encerró ahí.

Calmando su corazón acelerado, porque la apariencia del Bogart realmente lo había tomado por sorpresa, Severus se forzó a calmarse.

_Era tan sólo un Bogart, jugando con tus miedos y dudas, _se decía con furia. _No era un aviso de una futura falla. ¡Harry no te hubiera enviado hacia el pasado para esto!_

Severus se enfoco, obligando a calmarse al temblor que había crecido dentro de él. Después de todo, allí había un intruso, y él tenía que atraparlo, quien quiera que fuera. No podía permitirse el estar distraído.

Correctamente compuesto, Severus se movió hacia la puerta que conducía a la cámara final donde el Espejo de Oesed estaba. Cruzando el umbral, Severus sintió la más pequeña traza de una barrera de detección. No había sido puesta por Dumbledore. Continuo.

Deteniéndose en lo alto de las escaleras, encontró a una figura encapuchada parada frente al espejo. El hombre estaba parado derecho y rígido, como si fuera muy importante.

"Ah, Severus. Que afortunado que el anciano haya decidido enviarte a ti" comento el hombre.

Su voz estaba levemente desintonizada, como si estuviera siendo cubierta por otra voz.

Severus su marca arder levemente y sus ojos se abrieron con sorpresa.

Pensando con rapidez, Severus escogió un curso de acción.

"Mí Señor" respondió, inclinando su cabeza sumisamente.

"Sí, Severus, soy yo" respondió Voldemort, girándose.

Severus se arriesgo a mirar con sus ojos, pero mantuvo la cabeza baja y la varita a un lado, sin importar lo mucho que deseara maldecir al ser enfrente de él. Con su vistazo, no pudo ver la cara de Voldemort. Su capucha la oscurecía, como si estuviera hechizada; sin embargo, podía ver dos ojos rojos brillantes a través de la oscuridad de la capucha.

"Ven a mí, Severus, ayuda a tu amo" dijo.

Severus bajo las escaleras, tratando de identificar la voz que la voz de Voldemort estaba opacando. Sonaba familiar. Muy familiar. Y entonces lo supo.

Pettigrew.

Con su mente ocluida (*), mantuvo su mirada lejos de la superficie del espejo y esperaba sacar cualquier emoción de su voz.

"Recupera la piedra para mi, Severus."

Severus trago con fuerza. "Maestro, la piedra no esta aquí."

La temperatura en el cuarto descendió, y la mano de Severus se apretó alrededor de su varita.

"¿Sabes donde está escondida, entonces?" pregunto Voldemort peligrosamente.

"Dumbledore no le dijo a nadie donde la escondió" mintió Severus. "pero él si nos dijo que la puso bajo el Fidelius."

"¿Y quién es el guardián secreto?"

"Dumbledore, mi Señor."

Severus podía sentir la ira de Voldemort creciendo, su magia sofocando el cuarto. Furioso, Voldemort mando un hechizo demoledor hacia el espejo, rompiéndolo espectacularmente cuando choco contra la pared.

"entonces esta ruta está cerrada para mí. Iré por otro camino" comento.

"Mi Señor, ¿necesita ayuda para abandonar el castillo? Puedo distraer a Dumbledore y los demás por otro lado" sugirió Severus, sonando tan amable y dispuesto como pudiera mientras trataba de determinar que debería hacer ahora.

"eso no será necesario, mi leal espía. Debes continuar actuando como lo has hecho y mantener al anciano engañado." La varita de Voldemort cayó desde su manga a su mano derecha.

"¿Mi Señor?"

"Enfréntame, Severus, ¿a acaso los diez años de enseñarle a mocosos te han ablandado?" pregunto, antes de retroceder y disparar un diffindo hacia él.

Severus lo desvió instintivamente.

"Bien, bien, Severus. Veo que has mantenido tus reflejos. ¿Pero has mantenido tu poder? ¡_Crucio!_ ¡_Incendio! ¡Sectumsempra!_"

Severus los esquivo y desvió todos.

"Vamos, Severus, ¿seguramente puedes regresarme algo? Seria sospechoso que mis hechizos fueran los únicos que marcaran las paredes. ¡Muéstrame que mi espía es aun el mejor de mis sirvientes!"

Con eso, Severus regreso el fuego.

Consciente de sus avanzadas habilidades, las trato de aminorar. Sin embargo, estaba encontrando difícil hacerlo. Muchas veces tuvo que, a conciencia, errarle a Voldemort, sabiendo que si le daba con un tiro, el Señor Oscuro estaría furioso, y tal vez lo vería mas como una amenaza que como un sirviente valioso.

Si Voldemort no estuviera poseyendo a Pettigrew y tuviera un cuerpo propio, Severus podría haber dejado su mentira de ser el leal espía del Señor Oscuro, pero como estaban las cosas ahora, incluso si destruía a Voldemort, su espíritu continuaría viviendo. Voldemort no tenía reales sentimientos de apego por nada que poseyera, sin importar que tan profundo estuviera metido en ellos.

"Suficiente, Severus," comento Voldemort, repentinamente deteniéndose. "Estoy satisfecho."

"Gracias, mí Señor. Estoy aquí para servirle" dijo Severus, inclinando de nuevo su cabeza.

"Ahora, para cerrar esta treta" comento, levantando una vez más su varita.

Severus no se movió, sabiendo que esto iba a doler y no que había nada que pudiera hacer, no a cambio de tirar por la borda todo el progreso que había conseguido en confirmar si `posición como un leal y oscuro espía.

"¡_Diffindo! ¡Crucio!"_

Severus sintió el primer hechizo chocar contra él, y no pudo evitar preocuparse cuando lo sintió cortar contra sus costillas, pero entonces esas preocupaciones fueron puestas a un lado, mientras el dolor lo tomaba por asalto.

Tal vez no había actuado sus habilidades tan bien como pensaba...

Voldemort sostuvo el Crucio más largo de lo que Severus había anticipado, pero lo soporto sin gritar. No le daría a ese monstruo el placer y le dejaría pensar que esta era otra muestra de 'valía', más que del desafío que realmente era.

Finalmente, se detuvo.

Severus no se molesto en mirar.

_"¡Stupify!_"

**O o O o O**

Dumbledore guio a los profesores hacia la biblioteca, confiado en que Severus sería capaz de manejar a quien el intruso fuera.

Bajando lentamente la velocidad mientras se aproximaban al pasillo que iba a la biblioteca, repentinamente escucharon... ¿risas?

Dumbledore giro por la esquina, encontrándose con lo último que hubiera esperado.

El pasillo era un completo desastre. Habían pedazos de rocas por todos lados y partes del piso se habían partido por, como era capaz de concluir, rocas caídas. La moldura del techo había sido mordida y las paredes parecían haber sido raspadas con algo muy duro.

Sin embargo, esto no era lo que lo sorprendió más.

Parados en el medio del pasillo estaban Harry y Neville, y en los brazos de Harry, envuelto en túnicas, estaba un muy joven bebe dragón. El dragón movía su cabeza contra la de Harry, causando que ambos niños rieran ante lo juguetón del dragón.

Repentinamente, Neville levanto la vista.

"¡Director!" susurro Neville.

Los ojos de Dumbledore brillaban con diversión. Las cejas de Remus habían desaparecido en la línea de su pelo y Filius dio un sorprendido chillido. Hagrid se movió hacia adelante.

"Aww, ¡no es él la cosita más linda!" dijo Hagrid.

"en realidad, Hagrid, él es una ella" Harry le corrigió gentilmente mientras el profesor se acercaba.

"Ella era _enorme_ cuando la encontramos, pero Harry cancelo el hechizo y ella de inmediato se encogió" explico Neville mientras la dragona se acomodaba contra Harry, lo cual solo hizo que Hagrid se volviera mas paternal.

"¿Puedo sostenerla, Harry?" pregunto Hagrid, sus ojos brillando con esperanza. Harry no podía decirle que no.

Ligeramente perturbada por el enorme hombre al cual estaba siendo entregada, la dragona le dio unos pocos asustados, gruñidos de advertencia.

: Esta bien, pequeña. Hagrid no te lastimara, es muy gentil: Harry la conforto mientras le daba una cariñosa caricia en la cabeza.

Viendo su incomodidad, Hagrid rápidamente busco entre sus bolsillos y saco... un pedazo de carne. Arranco un pedazo.

Harry parpadeo, pero decidió no preguntar.

"'aquí vamos, veamos si le gusta esto" dijo Hagrid, sosteniéndolo para ella.

Ella no necesito mucho mas convencimiento para saltar a la mano vacía de Hagrid después de eso, masticando la carne roja con vigor mientras Hagrid la sostenía.

"Miren a la pequeñita" dijo mientras ella casi le arranco un pedazo de su dedo junto con la carne.

Harry sólo podía mover su cabeza en asombro antes de mirar hacia Dumbledore, Lupin, y Flitwick.

"estoy muy contento de ver que ambos están a salvo y, debo decir, bastante impresionado con como fueron capaces de manejar esto. Usualmente los dragones son muy difíciles de aproximarse, sin importar su edad" alabo Dumbledore.

"bueno, no podíamos dejarla. Se estaba lastimando a sí misma y su ala estaba atrapada contra el techo. Además, estaba bastante calmada. Creo que estaba aliviada de ser encontrada" dijo Harry.

"Si" asintió Neville. "Una vez que Harry toco su nariz y comenzó a tararear, fue muy fácil."

Flitwick se animo ante eso. "¿tararear?"

Harry se enrojeció. "Bueno, Coral dijo que ella era una bebe, y yo conocía esta canción de cuna... pensé que podría ayudar y lo hizo."

Dumbledore sonrió, sus ojos brillando con asombro y orgullo antes de mirar hacia Hagrid. "¿confió en que serás capaz de cuidarla mientras arreglo para ella un nuevo hogar, Hagrid? Creo que tengo un posible lugar en mente."

"Por supuesto, Director" Hagrid respondió inmediatamente, totalmente fascinado. "Sin embargo necesita un nombre. ¿Qué tal Norberta?" sugirió con esperanza.

"Er — claro" respondió Harry, un poco inseguro sobre el nombre, pero parecía encajarle – en una extraña manera.

"¡Esplendido!" dijo Dumbledore, a punto de indicarles que lo siguieran, pero se detuvo al ver a Harry palidecer.

Con la mano cubriendo su cicatriz, Harry apretó sus dientes y cerro sus ojos ante el intenso dolor.

"¿Harry?" pregunto Dumbledore, colocando su mano en su hombro para estabilizarlo. Remus lucia alarmado.

"está furioso. Enloquecido por haber sido engañado" consiguió decir Harry, antes de tragar una amarga bilis.

"Filius, Remus, escolten a Harry y Neville hacia la enfermería. Séllenla una vez que estén allí. Hagrid, te dejare a ti la dragona. Necesito encontrar a Severus" comento Dumbledore, antes de girarse y correr como un trueno hacia el tercer piso.

**O o O o O**

**Aclaraciones:**

(*)Con su mente ocluida (*): se supone que la técnica de la oclumencia, es lo que le permite a Severus esconder, no solo sus pensamientos, sino que sus emociones en su rostro, para poder ejecutar su trabajo como espía.

(*)Unspokable(*): una aclaración tarde, que me pidio Mrs. Gonzalez en un review, la palabra "Inefables" la usaron en español para referirse a los que trabajan en el departamento de misterios, en Inglés es Unspokable, es decir, literalmente, "Inhablable", y yo, yo lo traduje como "Innombrable" igual que en muchas traducciones de los fandoms latinos, personalmente creo que queda mejor.

Bueno para todos los que estaban queriendo saber donde estaba Peter, aquí lo tienen. Proximamente sabremos que pasara con Black.

**Gracias por sus reviews a**: nombredeusuario, La Dama Arual, Lady, Radioactive Shev, Jaime David, shineevero, soloemma, valcalle, satorichiva, Vero Sev, linfocito. Y a todos los que siguen añadiendo esta historia a sus favoritos, y listas de alertas. Aunque no lo crean la autora, es decir Blueowl, esta muy contenta con la buena recepción por el fandom latino de su historia. Ah, por cierto, si le quieren escribir, ella entiende español.


	19. El Heroe Inesperado

"**Para Cambiar y Formar"**

**("To Change & Shape")**

Severus Snape x Harry Potter

Autor original: Blueowl

Traductora: Eowynd

Notas de traductora:

1) la autora en ingles utiliza ciertos términos como: parselmouth, parselmagic y parseltongue, que serian en orden, boca de parsel (alguien que habla parsel), magia de parsel y lengua de parsel (idioma de las serpientes). Así que en el fic Harry es un parselmouth, es decir habla parseltongue y practicara más adelante parselmagic.

2) Este fic cae en la categoría de Father/Mentor (Padre/Mentor), es decir, los fanfics donde Snape adopta a Harry sea como hijo o sea como aprendiz, por lo tanto no habrá Yaoi ni nada en el estilo entre ambos.

3) Todos los (*) que vean tienen explicaciones al final de cada capítulo por parte de la traductora

_4) Todo lo que está en cursiva son pensamientos o recuerdos_

5) todo lo que este entre : :, como :este ejemplo: es referido a que se está hablando en parsel, así que casi siempre es entre Coral y Harry

**OOoOoOoOoOo**

**Parte 19: El Héroe Inesperado**

Albus probablemente no lo admitiría ante nadie, pero estaba jadeando para cuando llego a la entrada de la cámara final; sin embargo, no se detuvo a respirar, sino que entro, su varita sostenida en alto, en caso de que necesitara lanzar hechizos de inmediato.

Sus ojos revisaron el cuarto, encontrando el Espejo de Oesed en pedazos contra la pared directamente frente a él. Retiro su mirada de la destrozada superficie hacia otros ángulos, tratando de encontrar a Severus.

El residuo de los hechizos oscuros estaba aun en el cuarto y todas las paredes estaban cubiertas con horribles marcas, pero una de las murallas era por lejos la peor, porque tenía el inconfundible rojo de la sangre esparcida en su superficie. Una forma oscura estaba debajo de esta.

"¡Severus!"

Se movió hacia adelante con rapidez, temiendo lo peor al apreciar la piscina de sangre que se comenzaba a juntar debajo de la forma inerte del maestro de pociones.

Mientras avanzaba, Albus rápidamente reviso con su vista el resto del cuarto, determinando que el intruso hace mucho que se había ido. Severus y él estaban solo.

Girando a Severus sobre su espalda, agradecido, pero preocupado al oír la trabajosa respiración del hombre más joven, Dumbledore prontamente hechizo la parte superior de las ropas para que se abrieran, permitiéndole rápidamente encontrar la fuente del sangramiento. Estaba horrorizado por lo que encontró. Era un corte masivo. Comenzaba justo debajo de su clavícula derecha y bajaba por el pecho hasta la punta de su última costilla del lado derecho. El corazón de Albus se oprimió, por que el corte no solo era largo sino profundo. Podía ver lo blanco del hueso.

"¡Severus, resiste!" le insto, aun sabiendo que su anterior estudiante estaba inconsciente. Coloco la punta de su varita al inicio del largo corte, antes de lentamente mover su varita abajo y arriba muchas veces. "_Vulnera Sanentur. . . Vulnera Sanentur . . . Vulnera Sanentur. . . _."

Lentamente, mucha de la sangre que había empapado la túnica de Severus y acumulado bajo él comenzó a entrar por la herida, la carne alrededor de esta juntándose y uniéndose. El director no era un sanador con licencia, pero tampoco era un novato.

Una vez que estuvo seguro de que había tratado a Severus lo mejor que pudo, lo levito y corrió hacia la enfermería.

**O o O o O**

Sentado en la cama de la enfermería, Harry y Neville movían sus piernas hacia adelante y atrás, esperando que el encierro se acabara. Harry se preguntaba que estaría pasando. ¿Acaso Voldemort había entrado de nuevo al castillo? ¿Había usado a Norberta como una distracción? Ciertamente eso parecía. Explicaría porque su cicatriz había dolido, y porque Dumbledore había corrido como lo había hecho.

Cuando le había preguntado a los profesores que estaba pasando, ellos no le habían dado realmente ninguna respuesta, aunque si parecían preocupados, lo cual lo intranquilizaba. ¿Dónde estaba el Profesor Snape? ¿Y por qué había Dumbledore dicho que necesitaba encontrarlo?

Repentinamente, Harry obtuvo su respuesta cuando las puertas de la enfermería se abrieron y el director entro con rapidez. El Profesor Snape estaba estirado detrás de él, como si fuera transportado por una camilla invisible.

"Poppy, Poción rellena-sangre" comento Dumbledore, con sudor claramente visible en su frente.

Estaba claro para Harry y los demás que había corrido todo el camino desde donde sea que encontrara al Maestro de Pociones.

Con un gemido ahogado, Madam Pomfrey corrió hacia el gabinete mientras Dumbledore movía a Snape hacia adelante y gentilmente lo colocaba en una cama casi al final de la enfermería. Harry se bajo de la cama en la que había estado sentado y se apresuro para ayudar también.

"¿Qué sucedió?" pregunto Harry, espantado con el estado de su profesor favorito. Había sangre en sus ropas y su piel estaba muy pálida. Además, en su pecho había una muy larga, y fresca cicatriz.

Dumbledore no le contesto, en vez, se giro hacia Lupin y Flitwick.

"ya le he enviado un mensaje a Minerva. Los estudiantes permanecerán encerrados en el Gran Comedor hasta que estemos seguros de que el intruso esta fuera del castillo. Ya envíe por Pomona y unos pocos profesores que nos ayudaran con la búsqueda."

Miro de regreso hacia el Profesor Snape, quien aun estaba inconsciente. Harry estaba ahora junto a la cama.

: Siento magia oscura, Harry: advirtió Coral.

: Sí, yo también: respondió Harry.

Poppy se adelanto con la poción, deteniéndose al encontrar al director mirando con intensidad a Severus.

"Llámame cuando despierte. Además, nadie fuera de este cuarto debe saber que está herido, ¿entendido?" pregunto Dumbledore, sus ojos finalmente viendo a Harry y Neville.

"Lo entendemos, señor" respondió Harry mientras Neville asentía.

El director hizo un gesto hacia Lupin y Flitwick y se fueron prontamente.

"Neville, si fueras tan amable, ve y tráeme un frasco con la etiqueta 'lavanda'" dijo Madam Pomfrey mientras movía su varita sobre el profesor para asegurarse de que no era nada peligroso. . . para ninguno de ellos. Entonces introdujo la poción rellena-sangre con un hechizo directamente en su cuerpo, antes de asentirle a Harry para que empezara su propio trabajo mientras Neville le traía la lavanda.

Sin necesidad de que se lo indicaran, Harry coloco su mano izquierda en el hombro desnudo del hombre, unos pocos centímetros sobre donde empezaba la cicatriz.

: ¿Qué está mal?: susurro Harry, mandando su magia hacia adelante, mientras imágenes llegaban al ojo en su mente.

Vio los cortes en las costillas de Snape donde la maldición lo había cortado y vio el tejido cicatrizado que se estaba formando donde el director recientemente había cerrado la horrible herida. También había hinchazón en la parte de atrás de la cabeza, como si hubiera golpeado su cráneo contra algo duro muchas veces. Afortunadamente, no había fracturas craneales. También había una extraña hinchazón en el interior de su brazo izquierdo, pero no era tan severa, así que Harry le puso poca atención. Había heridas más serias de las que preocuparse en ese momento mientras se le mostraban rápidos flash de cosas totalmente diferentes.

Contuvo su aliento; las imágenes que estaba viendo ahora eran muy similares a algo que ya había visto antes.

Afortunadamente, estas no eran tan severas, pero aun así era alarmante y trago con dureza.

Las terminales nerviosas de los dedos y extremidades del profesor estaban dañados, y los tejidos a su alrededor estaban hinchados. De hecho, todos los nervios del hombre habían sufrido algún grado de trauma, y la mente de Harry rápidamente encontró la solución.

Al igual que los Longbottoms, el Profesor Snape había sido sometido a la maldición Cruciatus.

"Madam Pomfrey," dijo Harry, su voz algo inquieta. "la maldición Cruciatus."

Los ojos de ella se abrieron, deteniéndose en la preparación de la lavanda. Neville se puso pálido.

"cuando se despierte, le daré una poción para que beba. Desafortunadamente no puedo introducirla con un hechizo como la poción rellena-sangre" dijo con firmeza, decidiendo que ahora no era el momento de preguntarle a Harry como sabía que era la maldición Cruciatus, o como siquiera conocía esa maldición.

Harry asintió, regresando su mirada al maestro de pociones.

"voy a sanar lo que pueda" dijo Harry, para luego decir. "Madam Pomfrey, ¿quiere que trate de sanar la cicatriz?"

"No, la lavanda se hará cargo de eso" le aseguro.

Harry asintió, estirando su magia y enfocándose en la tarea frente a él.

Sanar los cortes en las costillas fue fácil, tanto como eliminar la hinchazón en la parte de atrás de su cabeza, pero Harry se detuvo mientras se preguntaba si debería o no avanzar hacia los nervios.

: ¿Deberíamos, Coral?:

: podemos tratar de reducir la hinchazón, eso debería ayudar con el dolor: sugirió Coral. : Por lo demás. . . no lo sé:

: Okay: dijo Harry, regresando a su 'modo de sanador' y cuidadosamente mandando un poco de su magia hacia adelante para asir con firmeza la magia del hombre.

La magia del maestro de pociones definitivamente tenía una sensación diferente de las otras que había sanado. Era rica, gruesa, y, en ciertas formas, más poderosa incluso que la del director.

Exhalando, Harry se sumergió en la hinchazón alrededor de los nervios, guiando el ojo de su mente para que le mostrara tanto como pudiera.

Era extraño, por decir lo menos. Había hinchazón alrededor de los nervios y el monto variaba según la severidad del daño. Era peor en las palmas del profesor y la punta de sus dedos. Sin embargo, eso no era lo más extraño.

Rodeando la mayoría de los nervios había una delgada 'membrana' de magia. Mirando más de cerca, Harry noto que mucho del residuo de la maldición se hallaba en el lado externo de la membrana, pero en el otro lado, contra el nervio, había muy poco. Era como si la membrana actuara como una pantalla. Continuando con su exanimación, encontró que la membrana había sido arrancada de la punta de los nervios. Había pedazos abiertos donde la maldición había sido capaz de fracturar y separar la membrana, permitiéndole atacar el nervio expuesto sin mayores interferencias.

Harry sano los tejidos inflamados más cercanos, pero no le gustaba la idea de dejar un residuo de la maldición detrás. Desafortunadamente, no sabía qué hacer con esta, así que en cambio, decidió ayudar a reconstruir lo que parecían ser las defensas del profesor, dejando el residuo solo. Pensó que reconstruir la membrana no sería demasiado difícil; sería, en su mente, como reconstruir las capas de la piel, y eso lo había hecho muchas veces.

Tomando un momento para examinar la magia rodeando los nervios, se pregunto si todos los magos tendrían esa defensa, y si se levantaría en el segundo en que fueran expuestos al horrible hechizo. Supuso que era posible, aunque, la Sra. Longbottom no tenía ninguna membrana mágica rodeando sus nervios. Aunque, tal vez toda la de ella había sido destruida.

: Membranas, reconstrúyanse y fortalézcanse: dijo, lentamente, muy lentamente, enviando su magia y moviéndola alrededor de los nervios del Profesor.

Tirando levemente de las membranas existentes, le pidió a la magia que copiara la estructura de las membranas y su propósito antes de estirarla de nuevo y rodear con ella los nervios desnudos. Entonces, como pintando sobre una tela con un pincel, coloco la magia que había dedicado a la tarea sobre el resto, fortaleciendo la protección y reforzando las secciones que habían comenzado a sufrir debilitaciones. Varios minutos después, Harry retrocedió, complacido con lo que había visto mentalmente.

: creo que es todo lo que podemos hacer ahora mismo: dijo.

: estoy de acuerdo: dijo Coral.

**O o O o O**

Dumbledore se acomodo levemente en la silla junto a la cama de Severus. Era tarde, pero Albus no podía permitirse irse a la cama aún. Probablemente no fuera a su cama.

El c astillo había sido revisado a consciencia y no había ningún rastro que diera alguna pista sobre a donde había ido el intruso. . . o de que habían estado ahí, salvo en el tercer piso donde Severus lo había confrontado. Era bastante frustrante. Tenía la sospecha de que el intento de ladrón había usado un pasaje secreto y de alguna manera había cubierto su presencia mágica para salir y entrar a Hogwarts.

Él creía que el intruso había sido Voldemort, pero, hasta que hablara con Severus, no podía estar seguro.

Albus cerró sus ojos. Si hubiera llegado unos minutos más tarde hasta Severus, el hombre más joven podría haber muerto por la pérdida de sangre.

Honestamente no sabía que hubiera hecho si hubiera llegado muy tarde.

Exhalo suavemente, calmándose mientras se recordaba que Harry estaba en la cama al lado de la de Severus. Madam Pomfrey y la Profesora Sprout sintieron que sería lo mejor si dormía en la enfermería esta noche, en caso de que tuviera más dolores de cabeza.

Dumbledore regreso su vista hacia Severus, una parte de él deseando que no hubiera accedido con Madam Pomfrey en dejar al joven dormir. Sin embargo, por mucho que quisiera respuestas, sabía que el joven necesitaba descansar, especialmente luego de escuchar que había sido puesto bajo el Crucio por un largo periodo de tiempo.

Así que eso dejaba a Albus haciendo teorías sobre lo que había sucedido.

¿Había Voldemort descubierto que Severus era un espía? ¿Por qué no lo había matado de inmediato? ¿Era porque no estaba lo suficientemente fuerte para lanzar la maldición asesina en su actual forma, cualquiera que esta fuera, y se apresuro a escapar? ¿O tal vez había estado castigando a Severus por que fue incapaz de entregarle la piedra? Nada de esto hacia sentido.

Coloco su mano sobre su arrugada y vieja cara, la imagen de Severus sin vida y arrojado contra la pared se repetía de nuevo ante sus ojos.

Por un solo segundo, el había pensado. . . .

Se pellizco el puente de su nariz y cerro sus ojos. No sería bueno que se descontrolara cuando cualquiera podía verlo, especialmente un estudiante que estaba yaciendo en una cama cercana, sin importar que dicho estudiante estuviera durmiendo.

La parte trasera de la enfermería había sido separada con una gruesa cortina. Aunque no proveía de mucha privacidad como una muralla, era fácil para Madam Pomfrey de maniobrar y así organizar el cuarto de esta manera. También, algunas veces los estudiantes veían las cortinas cerradas, así que no les parecería extraño si pasaran por la enfermería y las veían. Harry y Severus estaban en el mismo lado, fuera de la vista de los transeúntes.

Afortunadamente, Madam Pomfrey no estaba esperando que ninguno de ellos se quedara por mucho tiempo. Muy probablemente, si el maestro de pociones era fiel a sí mismo, estaría de pie en la mañana y gruñendo en su camino hacia sus cuartos. En cuanto a Harry, esta era una medida de precaución por la noche.

Dumbledore alejo su mano de su rostro y miro a Severus. Merlín, realmente necesitaba un poco de chocolate caliente.

"Continua durmiendo, mi muchacho. Volveré pronto" susurro suavemente, dándole a Severus un gentil golpecito en el brazo derecho antes de levantarse.

**O o O**

Harry no estaba dormido. De hecho estaba muy despierto, a pesar de los caóticos eventos del día. Aunque, el hecho de que el director estuviera sentado al lado de la cama del Profesor Snape también pudiera haber contribuido a su alerta.

Desde la cobertura de sus mantas, miraba al director, y había sido así desde que el hombre había entrado a la enfermería una hora después de que Madam Pomfrey amablemente lo había arropado.

El cuarto estaba cubierto de sombras, pero aun así podía distinguir la silueta de los movimientos y rasgos del director. Incluso desde donde estaba, Harry podía notar que Dumbledore estaba aproblemado, y, si su intuición era correcta, tenía que ver con algo relacionado con el ataque al Profesor Snape.

Harry también estaba preocupado por lo que había sucedido, particularmente con respecto a la maldición cruciatus. Pero Madam Pomfrey le había asegurado que el profesor se recuperaría por completo y que su magia de parsel ya lo había ayudado un montón. Harry trataba de no sentirse demasiado orgulloso sobre eso, pero era agradable saber que había podido ayudar al hombre que había hecho tanto por él en tan poco tiempo. Le debía demasiado.

Harry trago con dureza, viendo al director colocar su mano sobre su rostro. Realmente parecía que el mago fuera a ponerse a llorar. No estaba seguro de que haría si veía a un adulto llorar, especialmente el director. Los adultos no lloraban, especialmente los hombres.

Soltando un suspiro interno de alivio, vio como el director pareció recomponerse, pellizcando el puente de su nariz antes de bajar su mano.

Repentinamente, el director se inclino levemente hacia adelante y susurro algo antes de darle un golpecito al Profesor Snape en su brazo.

La acción gatillo algo en la memoria de Harry, haciéndolo recordar la extraña hinchazón en el interior del brazo del profesor.

Mientras sus pensamientos se enfocaban en eso, Dumbledore se levanto, giro y desapareció detrás de la cortina. Escucho los pasos del director abandonar el cuarto.

Harry no podía creer que hubiera olvidado la extraña hinchazón en el brazo del maestro de pociones, pero, con todo lo que había estado pasando en el momento, se le había olvidado completamente. Bueno, probablemente no era nada, pero no dolería revisar y asegurarse de que se fuera, lo que sea que fuera.

El Profesor probablemente había golpeado algo cuando había enfrentado al intruso.

Sentándose en la cama, Coral se estiro en la cama.

: ¿Qué estás haciendo, Harry?: pregunto.

: voy a revisar el brazo del profesor. Lo olvide antes. ¿Quieres ayudarme?: le pregunto.

: Seguro:

Coral se desenrollo del lugar sobre la almohada que había estado ocupando y se enrollo en la muñeca de Harry.

Levantándose en silencio, normalmente, hubiera sentido como si estuviera entrometiéndose en el espacio personal del hombre, pero ahora mismo, en cierta forma, el Profesor Snape era su paciente. Era su responsabilidad asegurarse que estuviera bien.

Lentamente, y con algunas dudas, Harry coloco su mano con Coral sobre el brazo izquierdo de Snape, mandando algo de su magia.

Lo que había sentido antes aun estaba allí, pero, mientras más de cerca Harry la examinaba con su magia, se daba cuenta que era más que una simple hinchazón. Había una concentración de magia enfocada allí, y no era la magia del profesor. Era oscura, fea y maliciosa. Se sentía casi viva.

Frunciendo el ceño, Harry movió su mano y con cuidado levanto la manga del profesor mientras giraba su brazo. Incluso y a pesar de que la única luz provenía de las ventanas de la enfermería, los ojos de Harry hacia mucho que se habían ajustado a la poca luz y pudo ver algo. . . algo en la piel del hombre.

¿Un tatuaje?

: ¿Qué es eso?: pregunto Coral.

Era de color gris pálido en la forma de una calavera y una serpiente. Estaba poco clara, como si hubiera sido lavada con algo o si se hubiera desgastado. Sin embargo, había un vapor oscuro rodeándolo todo, y parecía cambiar en la tenue luz.

"Es llamada la Marca Oscura."

**O o O**

"-mi muchacho. Regresare pronto."

Severus se quedo quieto y mantuvo sus ojos cerrados al determinar rápidamente quien había hablado y sin saberlo sacado de su sueño al golpear su brazo. Enfocándose en sus alrededores, escucho al director abandonar el cuarto y pudo sentir que había otro individuo aun cerca.

Relajando, concluyo que era Harry. No era una sorpresa. Conociendo a Pomfrey, ella lo hubiera querido cerca en caso de que su cicatriz volviera a actuar de nuevo — como probablemente lo hizo cuando Voldemort descubrió que Dumbledore lo había engañado.

Evaluando rápidamente sus heridas, se sorprendió al no sentir más los efectos del cruciatus. Tal vez tenía que agradecerle por eso a Harry. Su pecho aun se sentía algo duro y sabia que probablemente se debía a la aplicación de la lavanda, pero en su mayor parte no se sentía tan mal.

Un ruido a su izquierda, repentinamente atrajo su atención.

Ah, lengua de parsel, y Harry sin duda estaba tratando de levantarse de su cama. Tal vez debería decir algo y detener a Harry de escabullirse; aunque, dudaba que fuera eso lo que Harry estaba haciendo. ¿Tal vez necesitara usar el baño?

Sin embargo, ¿Por qué estaba ahora junto a su cama?

Severus no se movió, esperando ver que haría Harry, aunque tuvo que batallar muy duro para no reaccionar cuando Harry toco su brazo a través de su manga.

¿Él realmente no iba a. . .?

Y entonces sintió la magia del niño entrar en él, examinado su brazo izquierdo.

Era bastante irreal cuando sintió que Harry giraba su brazo y comenzaba a levantar su manga, y en ese momento Severus se vio forzado a hacer una decisión en un segundo.

¿Debería revelar que estaba despierto y detenerlo? ¿O debería dejarlo verla?

Al final, Severus decidió dejarlo verla. Este secreto no valía la pena mantenerlo y tal vez ayudaría más adelante. Tampoco era como si Harry no fuera capaz de figurarlo por sí mismo. Tenía bastantes pistas. Demonios, tal vez ya lo sabía.

Abriendo sus ojos, escucho a Coral sisear lo que sintió que sería una pregunta mientras que veía a Harry mirar hacia el peor error de su vida.

"Es llamada la Marca Oscura." Severus respondió con suavidad.

Debería decir que fue más fácil de lo que pensó; aunque claro, tal vez ver a Harry saltar hacia atrás en sorpresa ayudo.

"¡Profesor! Lo siento, quería asegurarme — es decir, antes —" comenzó, aturdido.

"no estoy enojado con usted, Potter," dijo, sentándose y tratando de no gemir ante lo que el movimiento hizo a su recientemente cerrada herida.

"no debería estarse moviendo, señor" dijo Harry, antes de rápidamente cerrar su boca.

Severus medio sonrió y tuvo que batallar una sorprendida sonrisa. "Siguiendo el ejemplo de Madam Pomfrey, por lo que veo."

Harry mordió su labio, una acción que Severus lo había visto hacer muchas veces cuando estaba pensando o estaba nervioso.

"Así que, presumo, que ya se encargaron del dragón?" pregunto Severus, girando su brazo y colocando su mano derecha sobre este. No podía evitarlo. Incluso aunque Harry ya la había visto, era muy consciente de esta.

Harry asintió, tratando de no llevar su vista hacia, la ahora, escondida marca. "Sí, señor. Neville y yo la encontramos. El intruso la hizo gigante y bloqueaba el corredor entero. Pero Neville y yo lo manejamos. Él me ayudo a ponerla a dormir arrullándola, y yo la encogí a su tamaño normal."

Severus podía decir que es era una muy ruda síntesis de lo que había ocurrido. Probablemente obtendría más detalles y una versión más elaborada después del Director.

"¿Encogerla a su tamaño normal?" pregunto, indicándole a Harry que simplemente se sentara en el borde de la cama, a la altura de sus rodillas mientras él se acomodaba para hacerle espacio.

Harry se acerco tentativamente y se sentó en el borde, sintiéndose un poco extraño al principio, pero superándolo prontamente.

"ella era solamente una bebe. Hagrid la está cuidando ahora." Harry sonrió. "sabe, la primera vez que lo vi, Hagrid me dijo que quería un dragón. Creo que debe ser un sueño hecho realidad para él."

Severus se permitió una suave sonrisa, pensando en la Norberta del futuro. Ciertamente había sido útil, y se había acordado de Harry. Entre ella, Harry, y el mismo, habían sido capaces de retener más de una docena de mortifagos y cuatro tenientes oscuros el tiempo suficiente para que los otros escaparan a la seguridad de los túneles subterráneos.

Severus parpadeo, alejándose de esos pensamientos.

"¿también le dijo?" pregunto Harry, pensando que el profesor estaba recordando una conversación con el medio gigante y no en una batalla que había peleado en el futuro distante.

"No con tantas palabras, pero es ampliamente conocido que Hagrid le gustan las criaturas que la mayoría teme siquiera acercarse" dijo con simpleza.

Harry asintió, obviamente inseguro como continuar la conversación mientras miraba hacia el brazo izquierdo de Severus.

Severus retuvo un suspiro. Giro su brazo y expuso su marca una vez más. Trazo con sus dedos por el borde interno. Harry miraba.

"La obtuve en mi juventud. Era estúpido, joven y temeroso" comenzó suavemente. "se me acercaron algunas personas que sabían de mis habilidades en pociones y otras habilidades. Me ofrecieron lo que yo pensé que quería. Poder y reconocimiento."

"¿Quiénes eran ellos?" pregunto Harry en un susurro casi demasiado bajo.

"Mortifagos. Seguidores del Señor Oscuro."

Harry parpadeo, y Severus pudo notar que estaba dando su mejor esfuerzo en su mente para entender que significaba eso.

"él marca a sus seguidores con esto. Le permite llamarnos a su presencia, sin importar donde está. . ." dijo, antes de añadir en forma oscura, "entre otras cosas."

Harry trago fuerte, pero sus ojos no tenían la cantidad de miedo que Severus había estado esperando. Había miedo, ciertamente, pero donde debería haber más de ese sentimiento, había entendimiento y respeto.

Le recordaba tanto al Harry que había dejado atrás que tuvo que apartar la mirada.

Entonces se produjo un largo silencio.

"creo que lo entiendo, señor" susurro Harry. "no tiene que decir nada más."

Severus regreso su mirada hacia él, sorprendido de que tan rápidamente el niño se estaba convirtiendo en el joven que había conocido y respetado en el futuro. Su intuitividad y gentil entendimiento siempre estuvieron ahí, supuso, pero empezar a verlo sumergir a esta edad por si mismo era bastante impresionante. Se reclino de nuevo contra la almohada y tiro la manga para cubrir su marca, pero no había terminado de hablar.

"estoy en una posición peligrosa, Potter. En una mano, sostengo mi vida, y en la otra, sostengo la vida de otros. Un día me deberé ver en la obligación de escoger."

"creo que usted ya escogió" comento suavemente Harry. "es por eso que regreso herido, ¿no es así?"

Severus apretó su mandíbula. La madurez del niño en ciertas cosas, particularmente en asunto de vida y muerte, siempre lo tomaba por sorpresa, incluso en el futuro. Le recordaba que aunque el niño era joven, ya no era tan niño, al menos, no en la forma en que la mayoría de las personas podrían considerarlo.

Estaba por responderle a Harry, pero repentinamente sintió otra presencia en el cuarto. Rápidamente la reconoció como la del director. Consciente de que lo que diría seria escuchado por el hombre, escogió con cuidado sus palabras.

**O o O**

Albus, taza de chocolate caliente en mano, entro a la enfermería silenciosamente, cuidando de no hacer sonido. No quería despertarlos. Pomfrey estaría muy disgustada si lo hacía.

"es por eso que regreso herido, ¿no es así?" escucho que Harry preguntaba mientras abría la puerta.

Dumbledore se detuvo, por un momento inseguro de que hacer. No le gustaba la idea de escuchar detrás de las puertas, pero tampoco quería interrumpir una conversación que obviamente era muy sensible. Sin embargo, su curiosidad difícilmente le permitiría ignorarlos tampoco. Y así, espero en silencio y escuchando.

"deseaba hacer aparecer como que había peleado con él y perdido, así el director creería que mi posición como espía había sido comprometida."

"¿Por qué querría Voldemort hacer eso?"

"trato de no entender las mentes de los Señores Oscuros, Potter, pero tal vez él creía que el director ahora me diría cosas que no habría hecho antes."

"¿Por qué pensaría eso?"

"El Señor Oscuro tiene formas de extraer información, incluso de magos capaces de combatir con métodos no convencionales como yo. El director esconde cosas de mí por esto, y es tan bien. Si el Señor Oscuro siquiera sospechara mi traición, me interrogaría a la primera oportunidad, y sería un asunto de tiempo antes de que aprendiera todo lo que se. Es por esto que el director no me informa de todo. Pero incluso así, conozco cosas que el Señor Oscuro jamás debe descubrir, y es por eso que me someto ante él, incluso si es. . . poco placentero."

"¿Qué es lo que hará si él descubre la verdad?" pregunto Harry, sus ojos enormes.

"hare lo mismo que he estado haciendo todo el tiempo, Sr. Potter. Pelear."

Dumbledore sintió su corazón ensancharse con orgullo por Severus.

"El director estuvo aquí más temprano" comento Harry después de una breve pausa.

"¿Oh?"

"Si, estaba sentado junto a su cama."

Albus realmente deseaba poder ver a Severus, pero la cortina estaba en el camino. Bueno, el tono de voz debería bastar.

"¿hay alguna razón en particular por la que me cuenta esto?" pregunto tranquilamente Severus.

Albus podía notar que la pausa que Harry estaba inseguro de cómo continuar.

"lucia realmente preocupado por usted" finalmente admitió Harry.

Dumbledore apenas podía estarse tranquilo, puesto que ahora si estaba sintiéndose mal por escuchar, pero además estaba atorado. Si hacia cualquier sonido ahora, entonces ellos sabrían que estaba ahí, y eso sería de lo más incomodo. Y no iba a arriesgarse a realizar un hechizo de silencio sin palabras. Sabiendo que tan sensitivo Severus era a la magia, eso lo delataría demasiado rápido.

"El director mantiene a su personal muy cerca de su corazón. Supongo, que de alguna manera, somos su familia. No me sorprende que lo hayas visto visitándome. Puede ser bastante sentimental, pero no es desagradable. Es una parte de lo que lo hace Dumbledore, posiblemente el más grande Director que Hogwarts haya visto."

"Hagrid dice que él_ es_ el mejor" Harry comento, con un tono alegre.

Albus podía jurar que escucho a Severus contener la risa.

"puede ser que lo sea, pero como no conocí a los directores antes que él, no puedo decir que realmente lo sea."

"Supongo que es cierto" comento Harry.

"has visto un lado del director que muy pocos ven, Potter. El público lo ve como un icono poderoso, como tú mismo, y mucho en el ministerio lo ven como un líder invencible quien puede resolver sus problemas. Muy pocos consideran el hecho de que es simplemente un hombre."

"Creo que lo entiendo."

"probablemente lo entienda mejor que nadie, Potter. Ahora, si no queremos que la ira de Madam Pomfrey caiga en nosotros en la mañana, creo que deberíamos ir a dormir."

"de acuerdo, señor."

Dumbledore espero que pasaran quince minutos después de que Harry regresara a su propia cama antes de entrar en silencio, haciendo lo que podía para pretender que venía llegando.

Miro hacia Severus, quien parecía haberse vuelto a dormir, antes de mirar hacia Harry. El niño se había enrollado en una bola bajo las mantas y estaba de espaldas a él. Coral estaba enrollada cerca de su cabeza sobre la almohada.

Con una suave sonrisa, se acerco hasta la silla al lado de la cama de Severus y en silencio se sentó, tomando de su chocolate caliente. Felizmente aceptaría la reprimenda de Pomfrey en la mañana sobre quedarse despierto toda la noche, porque en ese momento no había otro lugar donde hubiera preferido estar.

**O o O o O**

La escuela nunca supo lo que realmente paso, aunque hubo un gran número de rumores bizarros que corrieron por los siguientes días. Lo único que Dumbledore le revelo a la escuela era el hecho de que hubo un dragón, como Sir Nicholas había dicho. Ni confirmo ni negó que hubiera un intruso o que hubiera combatido con Severus. Se decidió que los estudiantes no necesitaban conocer los detalles, particularmente el hecho de que el temido maestro de pociones había sufrido heridas que lo hicieron pasar la noche en la enfermería.

Desafortunadamente, el hecho de que Harry Potter se quedara en la enfermería por la noche no paso desapercibido para el cuerpo estudiantil. Elaboradas historias que involucraban a Potter y un dragón gigante pronto alcanzaron niveles insanos, y el daño que Norberta hizo a las paredes y el techo solo sirvió para aumentarlas. Nada de lo que dijeran Harry o Neville importaba.

Harry y Neville rápidamente se volvieron 'los doma dragones' entre el cuerpo estudiantil.

En cuanto a Norberta, Dumbledore rápidamente había hecho arreglos para mandarla a un nuevo hogar — con los Flamel, para la gran desilusión de Hagrid, quien solo había podido cuidar de la bebe dragonas por solo un día.

Entre una cosa y otra, la semana siguiente estuvo llena de especulación y asombro sobre Harry y Neville, muchos deseando conocer la 'verdad' del dragón gigante en el corredor y como los dos de primer año habían podido dominarlo. Ellos no creían que el dragón tan solo había sido un bebe dragón agrandado (como Harry y Neville trataron de explicar). Ellos sentían que había más en lo que había pasado de lo que los profesores estaban admitiendo.

Aunque eventualmente, los rumores se calmaron, especialmente cuando los exámenes de fin de año se acercaban y todos estaban preparándose afanosamente para darlos.

Sin embargo, para los profesores, las cosas permanecieron tensas. El hecho de que Voldemort una vez mas había logrado ser capaz de infiltrarse al castillo, entendiblemente, los preocupaba, y los hacía ponerse ansiosos con la llegada del verano para que las barreras pudieran finalmente ser mejoradas. Pero hasta entonces, el director les dijo que estuvieran especialmente vigilantes y reportaran cualquier cosa fuera de lo ordinario, sin importar lo pequeña que fuera.

**O o O o O**

"él me dice que su cicatriz aun le duele aquí y allá" comento la Profesora Sprout con un suspiro.

"Tal vez esta sólo sintiendo las olas de frustración de Voldemort por haber fallado en conseguir la piedra?" sugirió Filius.

Los dos se encontraban en la oficina de Filius detrás del salón de encantamientos.

"le hice la misma sugerencia a Harry, pero no parecía convencido de que si quiera fuera una opción."

"¿Crees que Voldemort podría estar planeando algo más?"

"¿Cómo podría no hacerlo? Severus dijo que el monstruo menciono de tomar una ruta diferente ahora que la piedra estaba fuera de su alcance" continuo Pomona, ahora claramente agitada. "Oh, como desearía que Harry no tuviera que pasar por todo esto."

"Sin embargo parece estarlo tomando con bastante entereza" destaco Filius, tratando de darle coraje.

"Si, lo hace, a pesar de todo el asunto con la dragona."

"se a lo que te refieres. Y mientras concuerdo con que era lo mejor para los estudiantes que no se les dijera todo, no debió ser fácil para Potter y Longbottom."

"Si . . . 'doma dragones'" dijo Pomona, sacudiendo su cabeza.

"Ciertamente a los estudiantes no les falta imaginación."

Pomona suspiro, ligeramente frustrada con todo esto. Sentía como si estuviera atada de manos.

"Estoy seguro de que pasara y se convertirá en parte de la historia de Hogwarts" dijo Filius. "Ahora mismo, las cosas están comenzando a calmarse. Los exámenes de fin de año son la próxima semana, e incluso los estudiantes no pueden permitirse estar distraídos."

"esta en lo cierto, Filius. Tan solo deseo que mis Hufflepuffs solo tuvieran que preocuparse por los exámenes, en vez de Señores Oscuros, rumores de pasillos y similares. Es demasiado para un niño de manejar, o para cualquiera en ese caso. ¿Has hablado con Severus desde que ocurrió?" pregunto, cambiando de tema.

"Por supuesto, aunque la conversación fue más corta de lo que hubiera querido" dijo Filius. "pero todas las conversaciones que tengo con Severus son cortas, así que no es sorpresa."

"él le dijo a Harry."

"¿Le dijo que?" pregunto Filius, confuso.

"Evidentemente, Harry había notado algo extraño sobre su brazo izquierdo la noche que Albus lo trajo a la enfermería."

Los ojos de Filius se agrandaron, instantáneamente en entendimiento. "¿Así que tan solo le dijo?"

"Severus me comento que no veía el punto de esconderlo. Sentía que Harry ya sabía de su posición."

"¿Cómo pudo enterarse Potter?" Filius pregunto incrédulo.

"Remus."

Filius frunció el ceño. "eso no parece ser algo que Remus haría, a menos que. . . ." se detuvo, viendo a Pomona asentir.

"Si, Harry pregunto" explico Pomona. "no se los detalles, pero sus preguntas fueron suficientes para hacer sentir a Remus que debería decirle unas pocas cosas a Harry, pero sólo lo que Harry hubiera podido encontrar por sí mismo en los registros públicos."

"Así que Remus lo salvo del problemas y probablemente le explico en una forma responsable" razono Filius en voz alta, ahora no tan preocupado como había estado.

Pomona asintió.

"entonces supongo que fue lo mejor" dijo Filius después de un momento. "aunque cuestiono la sabiduría de decirle a un onceañero sobre ser un espía activo, con o sin los registros públicos."

"es por eso que te lo quise comentar. Estoy bastante segura de que Harry entiende el peligro de la posición de Severus, pero aun no se qué hacer para ayudarlo."

"En este momento, no creo que haya nada que necesites hacer. Tan solo estar ahí para responder sus preguntas y ser honesta con él. Por lo que he visto, Potter responde mejor a la completa honestidad."

Pomona asintió pensativamente. "si, esa ha sido mi observación también. Cuando él comenzó sus lecciones con Poppy, estuve un poco preocupada. No estaba segura si podría lidiar con ciertas partes del conocimiento medico, entiendes, pero he visto como Poppy le explica las cosas en forma directa, sin rodeos, y él parece ser capaz de digerirlo adecuadamente y con poca vergüenza o extrañeza — no como otros de su edad."

"eso está muy bien. Estoy seguro que Potter será capaz de volverse un gran Sanador cuando se gradué."

Pomona asintió. "Sé que Poppy ya ha comenzado a hablar con unos pocos de sus viejos amigos, que conoció en la Universidad y en San Mungos. Estoy segura que ya hay un montón de gente esperando por la posibilidad de contratar a Harry cuando sea mayor de edad — sin contar la fama."

"Si, puedo imaginármelo" dijo Filius, accediendo.

"bueno, necesito preparar las plantas para los exámenes de los cuartos años la próxima semana."

"necesito terminar de organizar unas pocas cosas también" dijo Filius, saltando de su asiento. "Estoy contento de que hayamos tenido esta pequeña platica. Admito que tenia curiosidad sobre como le estaba yendo a Potter en tu casa. Sospecho que Minerva ha estado igual de curiosa."

"Tal vez tenga una conversación con ella después. No me importaría oír algunos de sus pensamientos, ya que sabe un poco más sobre James que la mayoría. Quisiera saber si ciertas características de él se transmitieron a Harry o no."

Filius sonrió. "bueno, por lo que me has dicho, él se parece más a Lily que a James, pero incluso así, Harry es bastante único. Dudo que haya habido alguien como él antes."

**O o O o O**

Harry cerró las cortinas alrededor de su cama, decidiendo irse a dormir. La semana pasada había sido muy ocupada, estudiando y dando exámenes, pero tenía la confianza de que su esfuerzo había sido suficiente para obtener al menos una E en la mayoría de sus pruebas. En Historia de la Magia se conformaría con una A, aunque obtener una E no parecía enteramente imposible. La prueba había sido más fácil de lo que había pensado. Seguro, leer el libro durante la clase mientras Binns giraba en torno a algún asunto de goblin que ya había discutido cincuenta veces antes probablemente hubiera ayudado.

: duerme bien, Harry: siseo Coral, enrollándose en el extremo de su almohada.

: Noches, Coral: dijo, metiéndose bajo las mantas.

Con un suspiro, Harry cerró sus ojos, feliz de que la ocupada semana hubiera hecho que sus compañeros lo dejaran tranquilo. Los rumores y preguntas sobre la dragona finalmente terminaron, y la escuela parecía haber abandonado sus preguntas sobre las habilidades 'domadoras de dragones' que Neville y él tenían. No que importara mucho, ya que las vacaciones de verano comenzarían la semana siguiente y su fascinación con él probablemente desaparecería en el descanso de todos modos. Al menos eso era lo que Ernie le aseguro.

Harry realmente no podía culpar a los de la escuela por estar curiosos, pero los susurros incesantes y las miradas de asombro eran molestas, aunque, si lo distraían del dolor que sentía en su cicatriz.

Era casi sin cesar. Y de hecho se estaba volviendo peor. Le había dicho a la Profesora Sprout y Madam Pomfrey, pero desafortunadamente no había mucho que pudieran hacer para ayudar. Pomfrey le había dado, por supuesto, una poción calmante, pero Harry detestaba la forma en que la poción lo hacía sentir más 'ligero' y de hecho prefería el dolor a esta sensación. Al menos el podía sobrellevar el dolor, al menos la mayor parte, y no era tampoco como que el dolor fuera insoportable, tan solo era, como una picazón molesta.

Pero no era tan simple como eso, y Harry sabía que no debía dejarlo de lado, pero a esta altura era poco lo que podía hacer. También sabía que no debía permitirse estar pensando en ellos siempre, porque no era sano, pero igualmente lo hacía. ¿Qué estaba haciendo Voldemort? ¿En que estaba pensando? Por lo poco que podía obtener de la cicatriz, ciertamente no era nada bueno. Se estaba preparando para algo, y sería muy pronto. Era como si el Señor Oscuro estuviera esperando con ansias la mañana de Navidad o algo así.

Harry solo esperaba que ellos pudieran ser capaces de detenerlo de nuevo cuando atacara.

En otras cosas, había vuelto a leer el libro de Oclumencia y a practicar algunos de los ejercicios más simples. Con el trabajo de la escuela terminado por ese año, sentía que el maestro de pociones aprobaría este cambio en sus estudios.

Harry sonrió. Estaba seguro que lo había hecho bien en su examen de pociones. Cuando había entregado el examen y el frasco con la poción, la esquina de los labios del profesor se elevaron, muy levemente, en una forma que Harry pudo definir como orgullo. Que el supiera, nunca había hecho a nadie orgulloso antes. ¿Tal vez pudiera hacerlo de nuevo? ¡Claro que lo intentaría!

Con ese feliz pensamiento, Harry se rindió al sueño.

.

.

.

Harry hizo una mueca, el dolor en su cicatriz aumentando a tal nivel que lo había despertado de su sopor. Se sentía más fuerte, incluso más fuerte que las veces que Voldemort había estado en el castillo. Era grueso, tan potente que se sentía como si el monstruo estuviera justo ahí en el cuarto...

Con eso, los ojos de Harry se abrieron rápidamente, y estaba repentinamente consciente de que Coral estaba levantada justo al lado de su hombro, su lengua moviéndose junto a su oído.

: Algo acaba de entrar: susurro suavemente. Harry casi se perdió lo que dijo. : Puedo olerlos:

Harry permaneció quieto, su corazón golpeando en su pecho ahora que sentía una presencia justo al otro lado de las cortinas de su cama. Los ojos de Harry se concentraron en la tela oscura, esperando ver algo, aunque no tuviera sus lentes puestos.

Silenciosamente, Harry deslizo su varita desde su brazo en el momento en que capto movimiento al final de la cortina.

Una mano.

Estaba agarrando el borde de la tela, y Harry sabia que algo iba a pasar pronto. Quien fuera que estuviera al otro lado, Voldemort o no, iba a abrir la cortina, y tenía la fuerte sensación de que no sería bueno para él.

La cortina fue rajada con violencia, y Harry solo tuvo una decima de segundo para agarrar a Coral y saltar de la cama.

"¡_AVADA KEDAVRA!_"

Una gran luz verde se abalanzo, golpeando justo en el lugar donde había estado recostado antes de lanzarse hacia el suelo y atravesar la cortina del otro lado de la cama. La cama, fue instantáneamente destruida por el oscuro hechizo mientras las cubiertas caían, sin que de alguna manera, se le enredaran en los pies. Coral estaba en su mano izquierda mientras que el torpemente lanzaba el hechizo que Smith había usado en contra de Draco hace tantas semanas atrás.

"¡_Everte Statum_!" chillo Harry, precariamente apuntando a la mancha oscura en el lado opuesto de la cama, antes de tomar sus gafas en la mesa de noche y que Coral instantáneamente se enrollara en su muñeca.

El hechizo fue fácilmente desviado por el mago oscuro, quien parecía gruñir en enojo.

"¿Es que no puedes simplemente morirte; Potter?" rabio antes de volver a mover su varita.

La varita de Harry salió volando de su mano, pero antes de que pudiera reaccionar, el mago movió su varita hacia el nuevamente.

"¡_Avada Kedavra_!" grito de nuevo mientras la varita de Harry golpeaba contra el piso en alguna parte cerca de la cama de Justin.

Harry apenas logro rodar detrás de un mueble cilíndrico en el medio del cuarto. El verde hechizo choco contra el piso y lo rompió, pedazos de piedra saltando por todos lados.

Con sus ojos, ahora firmemente puestos en su cara, Harry podía notar la forma en la poca luz. Era gordo, bajo, y tenía unos terribles brillantes, pequeños, ojos rojos.

"¿Harry?" Neville chillo mientras Ernie, Justin, y Zacharias salían disparados desde sus camas.

"¡Corran!" grito Harry, ahora teniendo que entrecerrar sus ojos mientras que el dolor en su cicatriz aumentaba.

Justin voló fuera del cuarto, siendo el más cercano a la puerta. Smith estaba petrificado en terror en su cama mientras Ernie sabiamente tomo refugio detrás del otro lado de su cama. Neville siguió la estrategia de Ernie, tirándose a un lado de su cama mientras sacaba su varita. Las cortinas de Neville no estaban cerradas, ya que las prefería abiertas mientras dormía.

"No me causaras más problemas, Potter."

"Tú eres el que me los está causando a mi — Voldemort," grito Harry de regreso, esperando que sus ansias asesinas, se mantuvieran sobre él.

"Al menos eres inteligente" comento Voldemort, antes de lanzar otro hechizo, dirigido esta vez a la cubierta de Harry para forzarlo a esconderse detrás de la cama de Neville al saltar las astillas. "esconderte solo pospondrá lo inevitable." Disparo otro hechizo, este chocando con la pared detrás de la cama de Neville. Fallo sus cabezas por apenas centímetros.

Encogiéndose más, Harry agarro el brazo de Neville. "Cierra tus ojos cuando me dirija hacia la puerta" susurro con urgencia mientras sacaba la varita de su madre desde su pierna.

Neville asintió, aumentando la fuerza de su agarre sobre su propia varita.

Voldemort se adelanto. Podían escuchar sus pies romper lo que había quedado de la cama de Harry y el calentador del cuarto. Voldemort lanzo otro hechizo, y la cama donde estaban escondidos fue lanzada hacia arriba antes de cruzar el cuarto y golpear contra la pared cerca de la puerta. La mesa de noche de Neville se deslizo desde la pared varios metros, pero permaneció de pie, deteniéndose justo a donde había estado el final de la cama de Neville.

Harry apretó el brazo de Neville en lo que esperaba que se interpretara como una señal antes de lanzarse hacia adelante, su mente, ya no trataba de inventar estrategias desesperadas, tan solo reaccionaba.

"¡_LUMOS!_" rugió Harry, su voz prácticamente resonando en el cuarto, mientras cerraba sus ojos y ponía tanto poder como podía en el hechizo.

"¡AHH!" Voldemort chillo mientras el rayo de luz blanca, más blanco que un rayo o un flash, caía directo sobre su cara.

Voldemort se cayó levemente hacia un lado mientras parpadeaba varias veces, tratando de aclarar su visión. Era ahora, el que estaba más cerca de la cama de Justin, para el horror de Smith quien ahora era el más cercano.

La inercia de Harry llevo su pequeña forma hacia adelante, lo cual era desafortunado por que se tropezó con el montón de escombros que ahora cubrían el piso. Aterrizo con un golpe fuerte y su cabeza golpeo un pedazo de metal doblado que alguna vez había sido parte del calentador.

Respirando con fuerza, mareado y ahora sangrando, Harry levanto la vista hacia el ahora bastante gordo, Señor Oscuro que rugía.

Neville se retorció hacia adelante y agarro el pie de Harry para arrastrarlo hacia atrás, y deslizarlo por el piso mientras trataba desesperadamente de ponerlos a ambos detrás de la forma más cercana, que era ahora la destrozada cama de Harry.

Voldemort estaba furioso. "¡Los matare a todos!" declaraba mientras ciegamente se giraba apuntando su varita a un objetivo cualquiera.

Neville.

"¡_Avada Kedavra!_"

No había nada que los niños pudieran hacer. El tiempo pareció detenerse y Harry solo podía mirar, desde el suelo sobre su costado, como el rayo verde se dirigía hacia el pecho de Neville.

Sus ojos se abrieron mientras trataba de moverse, tratando de patear a Neville para alejarlo, tratando de hacer algo para salvar a su amigo, pero fuera por el shock, agotamiento, o una concusión, no pudo hacer nada.

Pero no tuvo que hacerlo.

Desde la esquina de sus ojos, vio. . . algo. . . algo pequeño, saltando desde la parte superior de la mesa de noche de Neville y directamente en el camino del rayo verde.

_"Ribbit. . . ."_

Se acabo en un instante, y el débil 'plop' de la pequeña forma aterrizando justo junto a las orejas de Harry, que le sonó demasiado fuerte. Todo esto, mientras Voldemort estaba disparando hechizos de forma aleatoria por el cuarto, en alguna clase de ataque de furia, habiendo perdido totalmente el control de sí mismo.

"¿Trevor?" susurro Neville, completamente aturdido mientras bajaba la mirada hacia el primer regalo con importancia que había recibido, yaciendo al lado de la cara ensangrentada de su mejor amigo.

El corazón de Harry se apretó por su mejor amigo, pero sabía que ahora no era el momento de lamentarse mientras que rápidamente se arrodillaba, recogía a Trevor, y llevaba a Neville el resto del camino que les llevaría detrás de la cama, el cual casi habían hecho antes.

Mientras se encogían detrás de las destrozadas cortinas, marco de la cama y el colchón, Voldemort continuaba su ataque, pero su rabieta pronto fue respondida por una valerosa declaración y un poderoso hechizo que lo golpeo en el centro de su redonda espalda.

"¡ESCOGE A ALGUIEN DE TU PROPIO TAMAÑO!"

Su cuerpo salió catapultado hacia adelante, golpeando la pared justo frente a la puerta mientras las luces del cuarto se prendían.

La Profesora Sprout había llegado.

Harry y los demás permanecieron donde estaban mientras que Voldemort se giraba. Era aun más atroz en la luz de lo que era en la oscuridad.

Aunque el hombre obeso que Voldemort estaba ocupando estaba perfectamente afeitado, le ayudaba poco en su apariencia. Su cabello era hirsuto, aunque peinado, y a pesar de sus oscuras y elegantes túnicas, lo hacía lucir más como el tío Vernon asistiendo a un funeral más que a un mago intimidante.

Levanto su varita, revelando su mano derecha a la cual el faltaba el dedo índice.

Ante la vista, Sprout soltó una leve exclamación de asombro, antes de inmediatamente continuar con su ofensiva y entrar en el cuarto.

Con unos precisos movimientos de su varita, lanzo pedazos de escombros desde el suelo hacia él. Obligándolo a esquivarlos o desviarlos en vez de lanzar tantas maldiciones como hubiera hecho en caso contrario.

Ella fue despiadada, pero él no era el más temido mago oscuro desde Grindelwald por nada.

Desviando los objetos que le estaban siendo lanzados mágicamente por Sprout (aunque muchos le dieron, ya que parecía estar al menos parcialmente ciego por el poderoso Lumos de Harry), llevo sus manos hacia su esternón mientras juntaba su magia, ignorando el pedazo de madera incrustado en su hombro.

"¡Rah!" grito, abriendo sus brazos en una terrorífica muestra de su poder mágico.

Todo en el cuarto fue lanzado con fuerza hacia atrás, alejándolo de él, incluyendo Harry y los demás niños. Los objetos frágiles, como vidrio y porcelana, explotaron mientras el pulso de poder los atravesaba. Los lentes de Harry se trisaron, pero afortunadamente, gracias al a tecnología muggle, permanecieron en sus marcos. La Profesora Sprout mantuvo su posición, pero tenía que protegerse a sí misma de los objetos lanzados por la ola de gruesa magia.

Y entonces Voldemort realmente se lanzo a la ofensiva.

Harry y Neville miraban en absoluto horror mientras movía su varita, y aunque estaba claro que tenía problemas de visión serios, su habilidad de invocación no había disminuido.

Fuego surgió de su varita mientras una serie de duros siseos salían desde su boca.

"¡niños, detrás de mí!" grito Sprout, avanzando y moviendo su varita delante de ella, con seriedad.

Harry y los demás no necesitaron que se los dijeran dos veces, aunque Ernie tuvo que tirar de Smith para alejarlo de su cama mientras corrían detrás de Sprout al mismo tiempo que Voldemort expulsaba mas flamas desde su varita hacia ellos.

Harry fue el último en llegar detrás de Sprout, girando mientras sentía el calor del fuego lamer su espalda.

"¡Profesora!" no pudo evitar chillar, alarmado mientras Sprout simplemente se mantenía ahí, con las flamas avanzando hacia ella.

Pero ella no estaba indefensa.

Ella cambio su posición, moviendo su varita en un amplio arco hacia el cielo. Un domo transparente apareció sobre ellos y la puerta, absorbiendo el calor y protegiéndolos mientras ella movía de nuevo su varita. El fuego fue lanzado hacia un lado, siendo enviado hacia atrás y arriba mientras ella movía su mano libre en esa dirección, forzándolo a dirigirse hacia arriba, hacia la esquina más alejada del cuarto.

A través de sus rotos lentes y el domo transparente que conjuro, Harry fue apenas capaz de ver la forma de Voldemort detrás de las flamas mientras algo completamente bizarro sucedió.

Voldemort estaba encogiéndose, y rápidamente — transformándose en algo enteramente inhumano.

¿Una rata?

Mientras Sprout continuaba batallando las flamas, ellos vieron a la rata escurrirse hacia la pared izquierda, donde las camas de Harry y Neville estuvieron alguna vez, desapareciendo por un agujero en la parte más baja de la pared de piedra.

Repentinamente, Harry se sintió siendo llevado hacia atrás, lejos de la puerta y mas hacia el pasillo de entrada de los dormitorios. Había muchos ruidos y movimiento, pero todo lo que Harry veía era una mancha de coloridas túnicas seguidas muy de cera por algo muy negro y un montón de otras túnicas de muchos colores y tamaños.

"¡Sácalos de ahí, Severus!" grito una voz, claramente perteneciente a Dumbledore.

Harry ahogo un sonido mientras que alguien continuaba tirando de él para alejarlo, antes de repentinamente detenerse y aplicar presión en las heridas de su cara. Parpadeando, el paño mojado cambio de posición, permitiéndole ver y rápidamente se encontró a su mismo en el suelo y en los brazos de Cedric Diggory, quien se había sacado sus propias túnicas y las estaba usando para detener las hemorragias.

A su derecha vio la espalda del Profesor Snape y se dio cuenta de que de alguna forma había sido llevado hasta la sala común de Hufflepuff en medio de todo ese tiempo y movimiento caótico. Desde ese ángulo, podía notar que el maestro de pociones tenía su varita en la mano, y estaba bloqueando la entrada.

Cambio la dirección de su vista, tratando de ver quien mas estaba en el cuarto.

Encontró a Smith y Ernie en el sofá junto a unos prefectos, quienes se estaban asegurando de que estuvieran bien. Justin estaba hablando con la Profesora McGonagall y Neville estaba arrodillado tranquilamente junto a Cedric, sus ojos fijos en la mano izquierda de Harry.

Oh. Aún estaba sosteniendo a Trevor. Coral bajo su cabeza con tristeza hacia el anfibio.

Sentándose, mientras Cedric le ajustaba la ropa adecuadamente, Harry levanto la mirada encontrándose con la de Neville.

"Toma, Neville," susurro, ofreciendo gentilmente el sapo muerto hacia él. Los ojos de Neville estaban llenos de lágrimas mientras tomaba a Trevor y rápidamente lo acercaba a su pecho.

No había nada más que decir.

**O o O o O**

"Es un hermoso lugar para que descanse, Neville," dijo Hagrid ásperamente, mientras le daba a la pequeña piedra un golpe firme para clavarla en la tierra.

Harry, Neville, la Profesora Sprout, y Hagrid estaban detrás de la choza de Hagrid, reunidos frente al pequeño lugar de descanso de la mascota de Neville.

Todos partirían hacia casa al siguiente día, permitiéndoles a los Profesores finalmente comenzar a colocar las barreras y mejorar las protecciones del castillo a fines de esa semana. El ataque sobre Harry por un 'mago oscuro' (el Ministerio no deseaba confirmar que se trataba de Voldemort, posesión o no) fuera hecho público, ya que era imposible mantenerlo como un secreto cuando tantos estudiantes en el dormitorio habían oído las maldiciones y a la Profesora Sprout combatiendo las llamas. Sin mencionar el cuarto totalmente destruido. . . . Afortunadamente, las cosas en sus baúles habían salido ilesas. Las flamas no habían tenido tiempo de atravesarlos, así que las cosas de Harry como la capa de invisibilidad, estaban intactas, para su gran alivio. La Profesora Sprout también había sido capaz de regresarle a Harry su varita principal, aunque le mango había sido levemente chamuscado. Pero además de eso, estaba sin daños y podía seguir siendo usada.

Las horas siguientes al ataque, pasaron en un borrón, siendo revisados y curados por Madam Pomfrey (ella no le permitió a Harry usar magia de parsel debido a la contusión y una mediana fatiga mágica) y ser interrogados por el director. Al final, ellos determinaron que el Señor Oscuro había logrado poseer a un animago e infiltrado en la escuela como lo haría una rata — a través de los agujeros en las paredes. Harry sospechaba que había más sobre eso, pero, a este punto, ya no quería saber.

Neville sollozo, dándole a la pequeña tumba un pequeño golpecito. "Nunca te olvidare, Trevor."

Dio un paso atrás poniéndose junto a Harry, ambos mirando hacia la piedra, la cual había sido cuidadosamente tallada por su Jefa de Casa.

**Aquí Yace el Sapo Trevor**

**E**l** H**éroe** I**nesperado

Familiar de Neville Longbottom

Agosto 27, 1991 – Junio 26, 1992

**O o O o O**

Notas Autora: Las fechas en la piedra marcan cuanto tiempo Trevor fue el familiar de Neville, ya que Neville no tendría como saber cuando Trevor había 'eclosionado'. También, en caso que se lo pregunten, como JKR no especificaba la fecha del último día de clases en Hogwarts, escogí el mío (Junio 28).

Gracias por sus reviews a: kokiita, mary, DnK, Mimesis, SoloEmma, Mrs. González, Kuree06, Jaime David, VeroSev, linfocito.


	20. Motivo

"**Para Cambiar y Formar"**

**("To Change & Shape")**

Severus Snape x Harry Potter

Autor original: Blueowl

Traductora: Eowynd

Notas de traductora:

1) la autora en ingles utiliza ciertos términos como: parselmouth, parselmagic y parseltongue, que serian en orden, boca de parsel (alguien que habla parsel), magia de parsel y lengua de parsel (idioma de las serpientes). Así que en el fic Harry es un parselmouth, es decir habla parseltongue y practicara más adelante parselmagic.

2) Este fic cae en la categoría de Father/Mentor (Padre/Mentor), es decir, los fanfics donde Snape adopta a Harry sea como hijo o sea como aprendiz, por lo tanto no habrá Yaoi ni nada en el estilo entre ambos.

3) Todos los (*) que vean tienen explicaciones al final de cada capítulo por parte de la traductora

_4) Todo lo que está en cursiva son pensamientos o recuerdos_

5) todo lo que este entre : :, como :este ejemplo: es referido a que se está hablando en parsel, así que casi siempre es entre Coral y Harry

**OOoOoOoOoOo**

Preguntas al respecto:

_La Búsqueda de Harry por Conocimiento _— muchas personas, me han llamado la atención (lo que está muy bien) de que sienten que la investigación de Harry está un poco más allá de lo que es su edad, así que creo que debo aclararlo. Tal vez yo fuera una niña rara, pero cuando estaba interesada en algo, buscaba libros y películas sobre el tema para aprender sobre ello. Por causa de esto, no encuentro realmente raro que Harry haga lo mismo. Por supuesto, comprender las cosas que uno lee a esa edad es una cosa diferente, y tendré eso en cuenta con Harry, pero su edad es irrelevante, en mi opinión, para aprender e investigar por respuestas. Espero que esto explique mi forma de pensar en el asunto y les de confianza a aquellos con dudas sobre la sed de conocimiento de Harry. (nota de T: Yo hacía lo mismo de niña!)

_La 'avanzada' habilidad de Harry en la magia del parsel _— Hay muy pocos hablantes de parsel, y aun menos desarrollan la magia de parsel, pero aquellos que lo hacen lo encuentran muy natural. Muy pronto me adentrare en esto, pero por ahora, piénsenlo como confiar en los instintos más que solo conocimiento medico.

**Parte 20: Motivo**

"Así que, regresara con los Dursleys," dijo Severus.

No era una pregunta.

Dumbledore levanto la vista desde su escritorio. "No estará allí todo el verano, Severus, te lo aseguro, pero es el lugar más seguro para él, y las barreras necesitan fortalecerse con su presencia."

Severus debía de acceder. A parte de Hogwarts y unos otros pocos lugares, las barreras del numero 4 proveían de la mejor protección al muchacho — mientras estuviera en la casa. Harry debía asegurarse que esas barreras permanecieran, Dursleys o no, al menos por ahora.

"Pomona me dijo que le habías pedido informarle a Potter de las barreras y el tiempo necesario para fortalecerlas. ¿Tres semanas?" el maestro de pociones se acerco al escritorio, pero no se sentó en la silla que estaba cerca.

"es un tiempo conservador, lo admito, pero como son las únicas barreras de sangre que he puesto, prefiero ser precavido; además, necesito tiempo para hacer los arreglos adecuados."

"¿entonces ya has decidido donde se quedara?"

"Tengo algunas ideas."

"pero no me las dirás" Severus sintetizo. Se lo había esperado.

"Aun no" dijo Albus.

"Ya veo. Entonces, presumo, ¿Qué no será donde los Longbottoms?" pregunto, disparando en la oscuridad, buscando por pistas.

"No. Augusta me ha expresado sus preocupaciones. En este momento, siento que seria. . . poco sabio sugerir que Harry se quedara en la Mansión Longbottom este verano."

Las cejas de Severus se alzaron. Aquello lo había sorprendido. Siempre había pensado que Augusta estaba hecha de duro acero. Pero claro, solo la había conocido realmente bien, luego del quinto año de Neville.

"Comprensiblemente, está bastante alarmada por lo que ha sucedido. Me entristece admitirlo, pero creo que está atemorizada del joven Harry, y lo que su proximidad significa para su nieto."

"no está prohibiéndoles ser amigos, ¿cierto?"

"No-no, ella es superior a eso y nunca soñaría con quitarle a su nieto su primer amigo, pero no me sorprendería si comenzara a hacerle pequeñas insinuaciones al niño."

"Hmph, dudo que Longbottom lo tome de buena manera. Él y Potter son tan cercanos como hermanos."

"Si," dijo Dumbledore, sus ojos brillando con fuerza "Lo son."

Con eso, Severus finalmente se sentó. "¿El Ministerio ha comenzado alguna investigación?" pregunto, cambiando el tema.

Dumbledore se coloco rígido. "Madam Bones ha sido una gran aliada de la justicia. Ha estado haciendo presión en el Ministro para hacerlo público y finalmente interrogar a Sirius Black bajo veritaserum." Dumbledore suspiro "Sabia que algo estaba mal con la condena de Sirius, pero con toda la evidencia, las propias palabras del joven diciendo 'Los mate', y todas las emociones de todos justo después de la caída de Voldemort. . . ."

"¿entonces ahora crees que Black es inocente de todos los cargos?" pregunto Severus, colocando algo de sorpresa y confusión en su voz.

"Cuando Pomona me mostro sus recuerdos en el pensadero, el misterio se aclaro. No estoy seguro mas allá de toda duda, por cierto, pero si Peter ha estado vivo todo este tiempo. . . . También esta lo que Remus revelo ayer." Dumbledore sacudió su cabeza en asombro. "Animagos."

Severus se permitió parecer perdido en sus pensamientos. Esto podía funcionar.

"¿Severus?"

"El más joven de los chicos Weasley. . . se le extravió su mascota, una rata, no mucho antes de que Quirrell. . . ."

Los ojos de Dumbledore se abrieron en sorpresa, rápidamente llegando a la conclusión, o al menos la posibilidad, que Severus deseaba que llegara.

"Si me disculpas, Severus, creo que necesito hablar con los Weasleys" dijo.

Severus le dio un suave asentimiento antes de irse rápidamente.

O o O o O

"¿Crees que serás capaz de visitarnos este verano?" pregunto Neville.

"No estoy seguro, pero lo espero." Respondió Harry.

"No olvides que puedes venir a mi casa cuando quieras. Padre dijo que conseguiría que el ministerio conectara la chimenea de tus parientes a la red flu, si lo querías" intervino Draco. "Todo lo que tienes que hacer es enviarme una lechuza."

Draco estaba brevemente en el vagón de Harry y Neville durante una parte del viaje a la estación. Vincent y Gregory estaban en un compartimiento diferente con algunos de los otros Slytherins.

"Eh— no estoy tan seguro de que sea una Buena idea. Me encantaría ir, no me malinterpretes, pero mis parientes. . . ellos real, realmente, no les gusta la magia. Tanto así que convencí a Dobby para quedarse y ayudar a los otros elfos domésticos de Hogwarts por ahora. Y aunque el Profesor Snape hablo con los Dursleys antes de Hogwarts, colocar la red flu. . . ."

"Entiendo. Bueno, no tienes que venir por la red flu, lo sabes. También está el autobús nocturno."

"Es cierto" dijo Harry, preguntándose si sería capaz de hacer visitas durante las semanas que tenían que pasar para fortalecer las barreras.

"Y además nos estaremos enviando lechuzas con regularidad, así que coordinar una visita no será difícil" continuo Draco, antes de decir. "Tus parientes no se enojaran mucho con eso, cierto?"

"creo que cualquier cosa que haga en mi cuarto, decidirán ignorarla, gracias al Profesor, lo cual es mucho más de lo que podría haber deseado antes de ir a Hogwarts." Harry se coloco rígido, repentinamente lucia muy cansado.

Draco y Neville podían notar que había más en ese comentario, pero también supieron que, probablemente, Harry no diría nada más.

"Wow, deben ser realmente horrible. Estúpidos muggles," escupió Draco. "Por que debes quedarte con ellos? Seguramente Dumbledore podría encontrarte un lugar diferente."

"Bueno, por ahora, es el lugar más seguro para mi fuera de Hogwarts. La profesora Sprout dijo que tiene que ver con estar relacionado con mi tía a través de mi mamá."

Harry no estaba seguro de cuanto debería decir. No le habían dicho que lo mantuviera como un secreto, pero también estaba el padre de Draco a considerar. . . . Acaso se estaba volviendo paranoico?

"Supongo que tiene sentido" dijo Draco antes de levantarse. "bueno, creo que debería regresar con Crabbe y Goyle. Prometieron no comerse todos los dulces, pero son bastante olvidadizos."

Harry y Neville sonrieron, divertidos.

"Te escribiré apenas llegue con los Dursleys, Draco" prometió Harry.

"Muy bien, Potter" respondió Draco, antes de salir y recibir un asentimiento de despedida de Neville.

O o O o O

Sirius Black levanto la vista, al oír algo que rara vez oía.

La puerta de su celda abrirse.

Miro hacia arriba, al momento en que la fría presencia de los dementores se suavizo en algo.

"Levántate Black. Vienes con nosotros" el guardia dijo de mal modo.

Hizo lo que le dijeron, parándose temblorosamente. "Que- que está pasando?"

"No hagas preguntas. Haz lo que te decimos."

Black, bastante confundido, pero también agradecido de estar lejos de los dementores para realmente preocuparse, fue alejado de su celda.

No estaba seguro si los eventos que siguieron eran reales o no. Había imaginado que algo así pasaría pronto después de que había sido encerrado la primera vez, sin embargo, con la presencia constante de los dementores, lentamente había perdido toda esperanza. Y ahora estaba esperando, desesperadamente, el no despertar de esta alucinación.

O o O o O

Severus doblo "El Profeta" y lo puso a un lado.

Así que estaba hecho. Madam Bones, determinada a obtener la verdad, lo había conseguido.

Le había tomado más de una semana, pero había convencido al Ministros y, gracias a Dumbledore, había preparado un juicio en frente del Wizengamot — un juicio que venía diez años tarde. Fudge quedaba como un hombre de justicia, por supuesto, y Black era la pobre victima de las circunstancias en la pasada guerra.

Severus agito el líquido en su vaso mientras se sentaba, el diario en la mesa mostrando la página principal una vez más.

**SIRIUS BLACK INOCENTE DE TODOS LOS CARGOS!**

Se preguntaba qué es lo que pasaría ahora.

Los sanadores, al examinar a Black, le habían ordenado reposo extendido en cama. Para bien o para mal, el hombre no estaría de pie y alrededor por el resto del verano. Tenía, comprensiblemente, varios serios problemas, por su tiempo en Azkaban. Tendría que soportar muchas horas con los sanadores mentales y otros especialistas. Parte de Severus casi sentía pena por el costal de pulgas.

Sacudió su cabeza.

El tan solo esperaba que esto fuera bueno para Harry en el largo plazo. La vez anterior, Black se había 'recuperado' por su cuenta y apenas se había mantenido cerca de la definición de cuerdo antes de ser asesinado en un ataque al Ministerio. Eso había sido poco antes de que Voldemort tomara el control y destruyera todo lo que se asemejara a algo bueno en el mundo mágico.

Antes de que el Bien comenzara a perder.

Enfocándose, se pregunto cuando le dirían a Harry sobre Black. Conociendo a Dumbledore, sería lo más tarde posible. Bueno, suponía que por ahora no había razón para decirle a Harry. No era como si Black estuviera lo suficientemente bien como para recibir visitas de todos modos, y Harry como una distracción sin duda interferiría con la recuperación del hombre. Además, hablarían pronto con Harry de todos modos. En algo así como dos semanas, seria reubicado donde sea que Dumbledore había considerado seguro, y en ese momento, también se le informaría de su estado de Mago Durmiente.

Severus miro de nuevo el diario antes de ponerse de pie. Bien, tiempo de regresar con los demás profesores y continuar mejorando las barreras.

Merlín, estaba agradecido de que Albus hubiera escuchado sus sugerencias, especialmente la última. Con suerte todo saldría como lo imaginaba y el mayor de los Weasley se convertiría de nuevo en un útil aliado.

O o O o O

Bill Weasley, seguía, con muchos nervios, a su antigua Jefa de Casa hacia el Gran Comedor. Aparentemente, su conocimiento de antiguas maldiciones Egipcias había impresionado a al menos un profesor, y había sido recomendado, por su nombre, para ayudar.

Bill estaba tratando de entenderlo. ¿Porque él, quien apenas había terminado su periodo de aprendiz, había sido llamado para ayudar a colocar las nuevas barreras defensivas alrededor de uno de los castillos más poderosos en Europa? ¿Acaso no debería el Director haber llamado a un Maestro de Barreras para ayudarle? Porque él, William Arthur Weasley — un joven e inexperto Rompedor de Maldiciones?

Y porque habían mandado por el ahora? Era muy bien sabido que el trabajo de las nuevas barreras había comenzado de inmediato al término del semestre. Y esa era otra cosa. Las barreras habían sido mejoradas enormemente. Él había sentido la diferencia de inmediato, apenas puso un pie en los terrenos. Era sorprendente lo que habían hecho en dos semanas.

Hogwarts siempre se había sentido poderosa e invitadora a los visitantes, pero ahora se sentía protectora y salvaje. Todavía era invitadora, al menos para él, pero había un sentimiento sutil que casi susurraba 'Lastima a aquellos dentro de mis paredes y te las veras conmigo.' (*****)

Era bastante intimidante e impresionante.

Se preguntaba como los profesores habían creado algo así. Nada de lo que había leído hacia que las barreras se sintieran así. Aunque, Hogwarts era muy antigua y tenia cientos de barreras que venían desde su fundación, todas las cuales estaban destinadas a proteger a sus habitantes. ¿Tal vez este nuevo propósito era la razón?

"Severus fue bastante exigente en mandar por usted. Me pregunto de que es lo que lo cree capaz" McGonagall dijo sin advertencia mientras se acercaban a las puertas del Gran Comedor. Bill casi se cayó. Se tropezó con una losa, y mientras caía se agarro y recupero su balance.

Severus Snape, el murciélago de los calabozos, el torturador de los gemelos, el más temido y despreciado profesor de Hogwarts, lo había pedido _a él_?

¿Esta era la realidad, cierto?

"Sr. Weasley, espero que me acompañe hasta el Gran Comedor. Lamentaría tener que informarle al director y a los demás profesores que de alguna manera sufrió un percance aquí fuera."

Bill se enderezo, recomponiéndose rápidamente.

"¿El Profesor Snape fue el que pidió por mi?"

"Sí. Albus al comienzo quería llamar a un Maestro de Barreras, pero Severus no permitió tal cosa y se las arreglo para convencerlo de sus habilidades."

McGonagall lo miraba con sus amables ojos, claramente preguntándose que había poseído a Severus para llamar al joven hombre frente a ella, en vez de a un experimentado Maestro en Barreras. Bill mismo no podía culparla.

"Ya veo." Bill trago con fuerza antes de seguirla al interior del Gran Comedor, con McGonagall siempre liderando el camino.

"Ah, Minerva," dijo Albus, levantándose mientras ella se acercaba a la mesa antes de mirar a Bill. "William, estoy feliz de que pudieras ayudarnos."

"Eh. . . no es problema, aunque, honestamente, señor, siento que esto puede estar un poco más allá de mi en este momento" dijo con vacilación.

"Tonterías, mi muchacho. Severus está seguro de tus habilidades, y confió en su criterio" continuo Dumbledore, ignorando la mirada que le estaba dando el maestro de pociones.

Bill miraba nerviosamente hacia el espía de oscuras túnicas. "Gra-gracias por su voto de confianza, señor."

"usted está capacitado, Weasley, y no veo ninguna razón para darle esta tarea a nadie más" respondió con monotonía Severus.

Bill parpadeo, sin saber que decir.

"bien, entonces vamos a comenzar, ¿cierto?" Albus dijo felizmente.

"Profesores, que es lo que. . . quiero decir, ¿para qué es lo que me necesitan?" pregunto Bill. "me imagino que tiene que ver con las Barreras"

"Minerva, ¿no le dijiste?" pregunto Albus, realmente pareciendo algo desconcertado antes de mirar a su subrogante.

"decidí que era mejor que tu se lo dijeras, Albus. Después de todo, tu eres el director" le contesto.

Dumbledore le dio un ligero asentimiento en respuesta antes de enfocarse en Bill. "Vas a ayudarnos a deshacernos de una pequeña maldición, William. Como un rompedor de maldiciones, creo que estarás calificado."

O o O o O

Harry suspiro.

Aparte de la biblioteca, no había mucho que hacer para él donde los Dursleys, y desafortunadamente incluso sus viajes a la biblioteca estaban restringidos. No tenía permitido salir por más de una hora, y siendo que la biblioteca estaba a veinticinco minutos caminando, no le daba mucho tiempo para comprar o mirar los libros de los estantes.

Pero suponía que era para mejor. Con los niños que habían estado desapareciendo, se figuraba que debía hacerlo que decía su tía – incluso si su preocupación no era por él sino por lo que el Profesor Snape podría hacerles si algo le pasaba.

Los secuestros estaban en las noticias casi todos los días.

Hasta ahora, ocho niños habían sido secuestrados y sin pistas sobre quien o quienes eran los perpetradores, o porque estaban haciendo esto. No había notas de rescate ni demandas, ni testigos o disturbios. Lo otro que era preocupante es que no parecía importar si los niños estaban en casa o no. Había niños que fueron secuestrados de sus camas, patios y juegos del barrio. Era realmente aterrador.

Si Harry no supiera mejor, hubiera sospechado de la magia, pero ¿Por qué querría un mago hacer esto? Él aun no sabía mucho del mundo mágico todavía, pero había sido capaz de darse cuenta que muchos magos sentían que los muggles no valían la molestia de su tiempo.

¿Así que por qué raptar niños muggles?

Harry sacudió su cabeza, entrando a la cocina para preparar un rápido almuerzo para él antes de regresar a su cuarto y terminar de mirar un sencillo libro de anatomía que la amable bibliotecaria le había conseguido. Iría a la biblioteca más tarde durante el día para regresar el libro y obtener otro como hacía cada lunes, jueves y sábado. Se había convertido en una rutina para él. Incluso salía a la misma hora. Esto era por los Dursleys, por supuesto. Supuestamente, esta rutina establecida les prevenía que él les arruinara cualquier plan que tuvieran. Harry no veía como esto podía ser, pero a estas alturas era mejor tan solo seguirles la corriente con sus demandas. No ayudaría a nadie que él les señalara que, de hecho esta rutina los forzaba a ellos a planear alrededor de él, en vez de ser el caso contrario, pero, qué más daba.

_"Los Creeveys llamaron a la policía temprano esta mañana cuando notaron que su hijo más joven, Dennis Creevey, de nueve años, estaba desaparecido. La policía aun no hace comentarios, pero parece ser que los Secuestradores silenciosos han atacado de nuevo."_

Dudley estaba en la sala de estar con la tía Petunia y la tv estaba en el canal de noticias. Harry se detuvo, curioso.

_"Como la mayoría de los otros niños, Dennis Creevey fue visto por última vez en su cama, después de ser acostado por sus padres la noche pasada. No hay signos de entrada y ningún rescate se ha pedido." _

Harry suspiro. Ahora eran nueve.

O o O o O

Madam Bones estaba teniendo un día muy lento, eso fue, hasta que un amigo de muchos años y compañero de trabajo, Kingsley Shacklebolt, le dio un perturbador pedazo de información.

Por casualidad, había aprendido sobre una serie de extrañas series de secuestros en el mundo muggles, debido a que la sobrina de un amigo era uno de ellos. Afortunadamente, Kingsley había tenido la inteligencia de investigar el asunto y descubrir algo más que perturbador.

Los niños que habían sido secuestrados. . . eran todos nacidos de muggles, entre las edades de cinco y nueve.

Había mirado en el Archivo de Niños Mágicos y había descubierto que todos estaban registrados como futuros estudiantes de Hogwarts, para ser notificados en su onceavo cumpleaños con una carta de Aceptación de Hogwarts. El archivo, el cual solo podía ser visto si uno estaba autorizado, no solo mostraba su nombre, edad, y apariencia, sino que también su dirección y otras informaciones privadas.

Pero eso no era lo peor de todo.

El Archivo tenía un registro de visita, mostrando quien lo había accesado y que archivos habían sido leídos, y cuando los habían leido. Misteriosamente, donde debería haber aparecido un nombre en el registro, no había nada. Alguien lo había confundido.

Sin embargo había una fecha. Alguien, el 20 de Junio, tan solo dos días antes de que el primer niño fuera secuestrado, había visto el archivo y revisado 30 nombres — todos ellos de nacidos de muggles jóvenes. Hasta ahora, ocho de esos treinta habían sido secuestrados.

"¿Qué es lo que deberíamos hacer, Madam?" le pregunto Kingsley.

"No estoy segura aún, pero creo que ambos estamos de acuerdo en que quien sea que está haciendo esto, es un mago muy hábil."

Kingsley asintió mientras Madam Bones se detenía a pensar. Él le dio un momento de silencio.

"Kingsley, quiero que revises todos los otros libros de visitas de archivos de información clasificada. Ve si algún otro, fue visto alrededor del mismo día o si alguno de ellos ha sido confundido. Si ellos pudieron obtener esta información, pudieron obtener otra información sensible."

"¿crees que haya una conexión con la Biblioteca Prohibida?" le pregunto.

"Dumbledore nos dio la indicación, y ahora alguien esta llevándose a sus futuros estudiantes. No me sorprendería si hubiera una conexión." Le dijo, mirándolo a los ojos. "tan solo apúrate. Hay otros veintidós niños en la lista del secuestrador. Comenzare a organizar una investigación mientras tu revisas esos registros."

"Si, Madam."

Madam Bones le dio un leve asentimiento mientras que Kingsley cerraba la puerta tras de sí al salir. "¿Por qué alguien querría secuestrar nacidos de muggles tan jóvenes?"

O o O o O

Después de tomar unas pocas notas de último minuto sobre lo que había encontrado en el libro, Harry estaba listo para dirigirse a la biblioteca. Cuando regresara le escribiría a Draco y Neville, y les diría algo más de las bibliotecas muggles y que libro había sacado esta vez.

Aun tenía que visitarlos a ambos durante el verano, pero apenas habían pasado tres semanas del verano y, ya que pronto tendría que dejar a los Dursleys, aun había mucho tiempo para visitas. O al menos eso era lo que él se decía. Sin embargo, y extrañamente, ni Draco o Neville le habían pedido venir a sus casas, suponía que era porque sabían que debería decir que no, aunque de todas maneras dolía un poco por alguna razón.

Bien, con algo de suerte cuando el Director le encuentre un lugar diferente para estar, podría preguntárselo e invitarlos a venir mas tarde en el verano.

"me voy a la biblioteca, tía Petunia" dijo Harry, apareciendo en la sala de estar para avisarle. "Volveré en una hora."

Ella simplemente bufo y le indico que se fuera.

Encogiéndose de hombros, salió, de inmediato saboreando la tranquilidad de la caminata incluso antes de salir de la propiedad de los Dursleys. Cualquier tiempo lejos de esa casa era una bendición.

: Es agradable estar afuera: siseo Coral desde la seguridad y cubierta del bolsillo de su pecho, igualando su estado de ánimo.

O o O o O

"¿Qué encontraste, Kingsley?" pregunto Madam Bones, levantando la vista de los papeles para encontrar a su amigo con rostro intranquilo.

"Tenemos que contactar a Dumbledore de inmediato."

"¿Qué encontraste, Kingsley?" pregunto de nuevo mientras se levantaba, sin gustarle la ligera rudeza de su voz, que tan raramente le oía. Esto era urgente.

Se acerco a la chimenea, de inmediato preparándose para contactar al director.

"encontré otro archivo clasificado revisado, y su registro confundido. Era el archivo de Harry Potter y fue visto el mismo día que los otros archivos."

Comprensiblemente, el archivo de Harry había sido movido de ese archivo hace mucho tiempo y puesto en un lugar seguro con su propio registro; aunque, ahora estaba claro que ya no era más 'seguro'.

"ve de inmediato a la casa del niño. Ve como un vendedor o algo, solo asegúrate de que este en la casa. No podemos advertirle a este tipo, quien quiera que sea, y eso es asumiendo que trabaje solo, lo cual dudo. Creo que nos hemos topado con algo grande, Kingsley. No podemos arruinarlo todo."

"Lo entiendo. Me iré ahora mismo" dijo, ya en camino a la puerta mientras Bones se giraba hacia la chimenea.

O o O o O

"De regreso, por lo que veo" le dijo una mujer mayor detrás del mostrador.

"Sí, señora" respondió Harry, dándole el libro que apresuradamente, había escogido para sacar.

"¿Estas pensando en volverte un doctor?" le pregunto mientras ponía el timbre en la tarjeta de salida, luego de haber visto brevemente el titulo de este — Anatomía Clínica Orientada, tercera edición_._

"Algo. Mis profesores dicen que debería leer por adelantado, ya que me interesa" dijo Harry mientras ella le daba el libro.

Ella sonrió. "Disfrútalo."

Harry le devolvió la sonrisa mientras le agradecía y rápidamente se iba. Estaba justo de tiempo para regresar a donde los Dursleys en el tiempo que tenia de permiso. Apenas veinte minutos. Tendría que trotar una parte del camino para asegurarse de no ser reprendido por tía Petunia…

Venia bajando por una tranquila calle detrás de la biblioteca, entremedio de dos edificios de oficinas y apurando su paso mientras rodeaba un contenedor de basura, el libro de medicina bajo su brazo.

_**-CRACK-**_

Fue tan fuerte, cerca y rápido, que el corazón de Harry casi se le subió a la garganta, pero no era nada comparado con lo que paso después.

"¡Te tengo!" era más un gruñido que una voz.

Dos poderosos brazos lo envolvieron, y sintió a Coral moverse en su bolsillo para evitar ser aplastada por las musculosas extremidades mientras un inolvidable sentimiento de ser pasado por un tubo le envolvía.

Un traslador.

Aterrizando, donde sea que fuera que la persona lo había llevado, Harry no se molesto en pensar que era lo que debía hacer, sino que inmediatamente comenzó a luchar con su captor.

"¡Déjame ir!" gritaba, pataleaba y trataba de liberar sus brazos.

Todo lo que obtuvo fue una risotada del hombre, quien ahora estaba sosteniéndolo por su muñeca derecha. El libro cayo y aterrizo en el suelo con un golpe mientras que rápidamente se volvía consciente de las demás presencias en el cuarto y una sensación demasiado familiar.

Estas personas, todas ellas, eran hombre lobos. En forma humana, por supuesto, ya que no era aun de noche, pero sabía que eran hombres lobos. Podía sentir la maldición con fuerza en el cuarto.

Harry se congelo, levantando su mirada hacia el hombre, que todavía estaba sujetando su muñeca. El hombre era enorme y sus ojos eran completamente inhumanos. Este hombre realmente había abrazado la maldición.

"¿Qué es lo que quieres?" consiguió decir Harry, a pesar del martilleo de su corazón.

El hombre sonrió, su expresión más animal que humana. "Más de lo que puedo decir" contesto, levantando aun más el brazo de Harry haciendo pararse en las puntas de sus pies. "Eres una cosa tan pequeña, sabes, pero impresionante, debo admitir. Que mal que las cosas no sean diferentes. Hubieras sido un buen cachorro."

Eso no había sonado bien, pero antes de que Harry pudiera pensar en algo mas, su cicatriz trono de dolor y el sonido de una puerta abriéndose resonó en el cuarto.

"puedes bajarlo ahora, Greyback. Me atrevería a decir que su hombro está a punto de dislocarse."

El aliento de Harry quedo atrapado en su garganta. Reconocería esa voz en cualquier parte, porque era la misma que quien casi había matado a su mejor amigo.

Greyback se giro con lentitud, los pies de Harry apenas tocando el suelo.

"tráemelo, Greyback," dijo Voldemort.

"el trato era que podría jugar con él antes de entregártelo."

"Entonces, por favor, juega" simplemente respondió Voldemort, como si fuera a disfrutar inmensamente lo que iba a venir, llevando sus ojos hacia Harry quien aun estaba colgando en el aire.

¡Tenia que salir de ahí ahora! No había tiempo para pensar, ni para tener miedo. Tenía que irse— y ¡AHORA!

"¡_Nido de Fawkes_!" Harry grito, confiando en el traslador de emergencia que Dumbledore le había dado y que estaba en el collar alrededor de su cuello. (*)

El tirón fue violento, pero si fue porque era un traslador de emergencia o por que Greyback tenía un agarre de fierro en su muñeca, Harry no lo supo. La única cosa que supo es que Greyback estaba con él, y estaba furioso.

Aterrizaron sobre un suelo duro, y la siguiente cosa que Harry supo, era que Greyback estaba sobre él, gruñendo.

Sintió su muñeca crujir bajo el poderoso agarre del hombre, antes de sentir un golpe de una mano abierta contra su costado, las uñas del tipo como filosas navajas. Harry chillo mientras Coral se lanzaba desde su bolsillo, sus pequeños colmillos hundiéndose en la piel de la nariz de Greyback, soltando tanto veneno como podía en su interior.

: ¡No toques a MI Harry!:

Greyback se doblo hacia atrás con un aullido, pero aún no había terminado con, arrancándose a Coral de su cara con un golpe sin piedad.

Harry levantaba sus manos y pies en defensa, tratando de proteger su pecho mientras Greyback bajaba sus brazos una vez más.

Podía sentir la furia del hombre lobo, magia vengativa pulsando dentro de su poderosa forma mientras la mano del hombre rodeaba su cuello, la otra bajando hacia su brazo alzado.

¿Es que acaso iba a morir?

No, no podía dejarse morir. ¡No aquí, no así y no ahora!

Harry abrió sus ojos, su sentido de huida ahora completamente cambiado a uno de pelea.

"¡Quítate!" rugió Harry, adrenalina corriendo a través de él mientras su magia respondía con igual intensidad.

Sus ojos brillaron blancos mientras su magia eruptaba.

Sonó como si un fuego artificial hubiera explotado dentro de una lata, seguido por un fuerte rugido. No había luces brillantes o colores; en vez, era como si hubiera una invisible masa de fuego, creando una gran cantidad de olas de energía en el aire mientras Greyback era lanzado por toda la oficina. El golpe que se dio fue tan fuerte que partió el escritorio del director en dos.

Pero Greyback no se había dado por vencido, ni tampoco estaba tan herido. Ágilmente se coloco en sus pies y llamando a su varita con su mano, un profundo gruñido emergiendo de su pecho, Greyback miraba hacia Harry, quien apenas había logrado levantar su cabeza desde el suelo para mirarlo de regreso.

Harry estaba apenas consciente de los gritos de las pinturas, algunos de rabia, otros en horror mientras el tiempo parecía detenerse.

Fue en ese momento en que Harry se dio cuenta. Él no podía ganar esta pelea. Greyback era más fuerte, más grande, y más veloz. Incluso con su magia única, no era rival para Greyback.

Harry apretó su mandíbula, moviendo sus manos para recuperar su varita mientras Greyback avanzaba, todo el tiempo sabiendo que sería demasiado tarde para producir cualquier clase de defensa o contrarrestar el asalto inminente.

"¡Te devorare!" declaro Greyback, sangre goteando desde la mordida de su nariz.

Greyback se impulso hacia adelante, su varita por sobre su cabeza, listo para lanzar, mientras su boca se abría en una terrible demostración de salvaje brutalidad.

Estaba en el aire, su momento más que suficiente para impulsarlo toda la distancia hasta Harry, pero fue. . . interceptado.

Hubo un flash de luz verde desde la chimenea, y Harry pudo solo notar un borrón de colorido movimiento por el rabillo de su ojo izquierdo mientras. . .

¡KUH-KUNG!

Greyback fue brutalmente golpeado en el costado de su pecho por una fuerza invisible, y fue prontamente seguido por una cabeza que retumbo y un crack que resonó por todos lados mientras dos hechizos mas chocaban sin piedad, con su forma voladora.

El repentino ataque, altero de gran forma la trayectoria del hombre lobo, forzándolo a ir directamente hacia una estantería de libros, la cual se hizo pedazos con el impacto. Greyback aterrizo con un golpe, y no se movió después de eso.

Harry rápidamente se giro hacia donde habían salido los hechizos, y se encontró con Albus Dumbledore parado frente a la chimenea, varita en mano, y más allá de la furia. Sus ojos eran del azul más cortante que Harry había visto jamás, y su magia estaba girando en el aire con tanta fuerza que era prácticamente visible.

Pero la ferocidad que acababa de demostrar se desvaneció de inmediato, y si Harry no lo hubiera visto por sí mismo, nunca hubiera creído que el director fuera capaz de esto.

"Harry" susurro Dumbledore, apurándose a arrodillarse a su lado mientras Coral se deslizaba de regreso hacia él y se enrollaba en su muñeca sana.

"director, el – él me secuestro" consiguió decir Harry, por el momento ignorando sus heridas. "Pero me escape. Use el traslador."

"No te muevas, Harry. Poppy estará aquí pronto" dijo, colocando gentilmente su mano vieja sobre el pecho de Harry mientras buscaba heridas.

O o O

Albus tuvo que combatir una ola de rabia cuando vio sangre brotando del costado de la destrozada camisa de Harry. Levantándola, encontró cortes de Greyback, pero estaba aliviado de encontrar que eran superficiales.

"¿A dónde te llevo, Harry? Dímelo todo" dijo, decidiendo comenzar a recoger información.

Harry erro sus ojos antes de mirarlo nuevamente. Dumbledore sintió tensarse sus entrañas al ver la expresión de Harry. ¿Qué había sucedido?

"A Voldemort. Estábamos en un gran cuarto. Una cámara tal vez. Y había otros... hombres lobos. Los sentí."

Albus estaba a punto de preguntar qué había pasado allí, pero fue interrumpido por Madam Pomfrey y el Profesor Snape que corrieron dentro de su oficina.

"Albus, ¡¿Qué sucedió aquí?" chillo Pomfrey, arrodillándose al otro lado de Harry y lanzando un hechizo de diagnostico.

La oficina estaba en pedazos y el escritorio estaba en pedazos, pero sus ojos rápidamente cayeron en Harry, quien ahora estaba sobre su espalda cerca de la entrada de los cuartos privados del director.

Dumbledore se forzó a sí mismo a mantener una voz tranquila mientras alzaba la vista. "Madam Bones me llamo a su oficina para discutir algo importante, y justo cuando me estaba retirando para regresar aquí, el traslador de emergencia me envió un aviso de que se había activado."

Pomfrey asintió, indicándole que continuara, ya que ella también había sido notificada.

"Salí de la red flu justo cuando Greyback se lanzo a si mismo desde los restos de mi escritorio hacia Harry. Lo intercepte tan hábilmente como pude" dijo Dumbledore, antes de mirar hacia Harry.

Harry no dijo nada, pero lucia agradecido por las acciones del Director.

"llevémoste a la enfermería" Pomfrey le dijo a Harry mientras sanaba su muñeca con un movimiento de su varita.

"¿Severus?" pregunto Albus, mirando a su maestro de pociones acercarse hacia la forma inerte de Greyback, varita en mano, por si acaso.

"Está muerto" Severus contesto verazmente.

Dumbledore frunció el ceño. "no lance ningún hechizo letal."

Severus sacudió la cabeza mientras se arrodillaba, obteniendo una mejor vista. "los hechizos no tienen nada que ver con esto. Creo que esto es obra de Coral" comento antes de mirar hacia Harry.

"Yo-" comenzó Harry, queriendo disculparse mientras defendía a Coral pero se detuvo al ver al profesor Snape moverse hacia el lado de Pomfrey. Coral no se movió, pero no era por el miedo.

"no te disculpes, Potter," comento Severus. "Greyback estaba tratando de matarte, y podría haber tenido éxito si Coral no te hubiera defendido, proveyéndole de suficiente tiempo al director para llegar. Además, creo que Coral les ha hecho a todos un favor. Greyback ha mordido a más personas que cualquier otro hombre lobo conocido. Es el responsable del sufrimiento de mucha gente. Si yo hubiera estado aquí, no hubiera hecho nada menos de lo que Coral hizo."

Harry trago con dureza, sin palabras.

"Severus, por favor notifica a los Aurors. Me uniré a Poppy y Harry en la enfermería" dijo Dumbledore, decidiendo ignorar la crueldad que había escuchado de su espía.

Severus le dio un breve asentimiento mientras Pomfrey levitaba a Harry y seguía a Dumbledore hacia la enfermería.

O o O o O

Nicholas le daba suave golpecitos a la mano de su mujer mientras entraban al salón de clases al que habían sido llevados por Minerva para esperar por Albus. No se reunirían con Albus en su oficina esa noche, ya que el lugar aun tenía que ser reparado.

"Sabia que deberíamos haber insistido en llevárnoslo con nosotros de inmediato" Perenelle Flamel le decía a su esposo.

"ya no podemos hacer nada sobre eso ahora, pero al menos ahora el muchacho vendrá con nosotros a casa una vez que Madam Pomfrey lo permita."

"¿Qué tanto te dijo Albus?"

"sólo que había llegado justo a tiempo para salvar a Harry de Greyback. Menciono brevemente que Harry había sido herido, pero no sonaba serio. Honestamente, creo que Albus está mas preocupado por el estado emocional del niño."

"bueno, no es de extrañarse. El niño ha sido atacado constantemente desde que descubrió la magia"

Justo entonces, la puerta se abrió y Albus entro

O o O o O

Aclaraciones:

(*)'Lastima a aquellos dentro de mis paredes y te las veras conmigo.' (*****): Espero que recuerden que en el canon británico Hogwarts es considerada una entidad femenina.

(*)Traslador de emergencia que Dumbledore le había dado y que estaba en el collar alrededor de su cuello. (*): ¡Ja!, les apuesto que ni se acordaban de ese detalle.

Gracias por sus reviews a: piroemil, Kuree06, satorichiva, Radioactive Shev, jaime David, VeroSev, linfocito, Soloemma, HADA, Escipion.


	21. Durmiente

"**Para Cambiar y Formar"**

**("To Change & Shape")**

Severus Snape x Harry Potter

Autor original: Blueowl

Traductora: Eowynd

Notas de traductora:

1) la autora en ingles utiliza ciertos términos como: parselmouth, parselmagic y parseltongue, que serian en orden, boca de parsel (alguien que habla parsel), magia de parsel y lengua de parsel (idioma de las serpientes). Así que en el fic Harry es un parselmouth, es decir habla parseltongue y practicara más adelante parselmagic.

2) Este fic cae en la categoría de Father/Mentor (Padre/Mentor), es decir, los fanfics donde Snape adopta a Harry sea como hijo o sea como aprendiz, por lo tanto no habrá Yaoi ni nada en el estilo entre ambos.

3) Todos los (*) que vean tienen explicaciones al final de cada capítulo por parte de la traductora

_4) Todo lo que está en cursiva son pensamientos o recuerdos_

5) todo lo que este entre : :, como :este ejemplo: es referido a que se está hablando en parsel, así que casi siempre es entre Coral y Harry

**OOoOoOoOoOo**

Preguntas al respecto:

_Coral_—No, no está muerta. No había anticipado que mi única línea sobre su falta de reacción, hubiera causado tanta preocupación. Ella es orgullosa y no se va a disculpar por su ataque que termino con Greyback.

**Parte 21: Durmiente**

Severus se acerco silenciosamente hacia la parte posterior de la enfermería, hacia la cama en la cual estaba Harry descansando. Harry estaba quieto y tenía su espalda hacia el resto de la habitación, pero Severus sabía que no estaba durmiendo.

Lentamente, llego al lado de la cama.

"Potter"

Harry hizo un leve movimiento, antes de girarse y darle una pequeña sonrisa. Coral estaba durmiendo profundamente enrollada en su muñeca recién sanada.

Afortunadamente, Greyback no la había herido de gravedad cuando la arrojo hacia un lado.

"El director ha hecho finalmente los arreglos sobre donde se estará quedando" dijo con simpleza Severus, antes de conjurar una silla y tomar asiento.

"Oh. ¿Sabe donde será?" pregunto Harry.

"No en este momento, pero el director me ha asegurado que será un lugar donde disfrutara el resto del verano. También me ha indicado que, si realmente le gusta, se podría convertir en algo mas permanente."

"Quiere decir, ¿Qué ya no tendré que quedarme con los Dursleys nunca más?" pregunto, con esperanza, Harry.

"Tal vez, ya que es claro que los Dursleys no son capaces de proveer el cuidado y la seguridad que necesitas y debes tener. Ciertamente que escucharan de mi en el futuro" finalizo sin subir su voz.

"Esto no es culpa suya señor. Venia de camino de la biblioteca cuando sucedió. Y además me han estado dando suficiente comida y dejándome en paz."

"Aún así, jamás deberías haber estado en una situación que le permitiera a Greyback si quiera cerca de ti. Además ¿La biblioteca no está a más de un kilometro?"

"Bueno, sí" admitió Harry, bajando la mirada antes de soltar un profundo suspiro y girar su cabeza.

Severus sospechaba, acertadamente, que Harry estaba teniendo problemas en controlar sus emociones.

"Te sientes débil, no es así Potter?" pregunto Severus, escogiendo un curso de acción.

Harry mordió su labio mientras lentamente se sentada y doblaba sus rodillas.

"Eres un niño, Potter. ¿Y necesito recordarte que Greyback era un hombre lobo? Magos adultos y plenamente entrenados han sido heridos por él. El hecho de que tuviera la lucidez para activar el traslador y saber cuándo pelear como lo hizo... lo hizo muy bien, Potter. La mayoría de los adultos no hubieran sido capaces de reaccionar tan inteligentemente."

"Era tan rápido y fuerte. Si el director no hubiera llegado cuando lo hizo, el hubiera. . . ." trago Harry.

"Estas en lo cierto, él lo hubiera amatado, pero el Director si llego." Severus movió la silla más cerca de la cama. "no tratare de suavizar las cosas para ti, Harry. Creo que es algo muy estúpido de hacer, especialmente cuando la verdad está justo frente a ti."

Harry permaneció en silencio.

"Te harás más fuerte, Harry. Te convertirás en un mago poderoso, y no simplemente por tu habilidad con la magia, también por tu determinación y compasión. Nunca olvides que esas son tus cualidades más poderosas."

"Severus está en lo cierto, mi muchacho."

Harry dio un salto, girando sus ojos hacia el director quien había aparecido detrás del Maestro de Pociones. La Profesora Sprout y Madam Pomfrey estaban con él.

Dumbledore saco su varita y conjuro una silla junto a Severus antes de conjurar dos más para Pomona y Poppy en el otro lado de la cama.

"Bueno, ahora que estas despierto, me gustaría hablar contigo, Harry" dijo Albus, cambiando la conversación mientras se sentaba.

Harry espero, preguntándose si quería que le contara todo lo que había pasado, aun cuando ya le dijo la mayoría al director antes.

"Tengo un favor que pedirte, Harry. Nada grande, no te preocupes, simplemente me gustaría tener tu memoria de esta tarde" dijo Dumbledore.

"¿Mi memoria?" pregunto Harry, confundido.

"Tengo un pensadero. Le permite al usuario ver memorias. Todo lo que necesitas hacer es pensar sobre esta tarde, y yo extraeré la memoria. Te la regresare una vez que la haya visto."

"Oh, está bien" asintió Harry, aun un poco confundido pero decidido a ayudar.

"ya mes has dicho lo que recuerdas, pero esto le permitirá a Madam Bones y los Aurors, quizás, encontrar más pistas" continuo Dumbledore.

"De acuerdo, así que, ¿tan solo pienso en lo que sucedió?"

"Si. El recuerdo estará en la superficie de tu mente y la magia hará el resto" dijo Dumbledore, sacando un frasco de vidrio de su bolsillo.

Severus le dio un pequeño gesto de coraje.

"¿Listo, Harry?" pregunto Albus, gentilmente levantando su varita y colocando la punta en la sien de Harry.

"Si" respondió Harry, antes de que Dumbledore susurrara algo y lentamente retirara su varita, extrayendo una hebra plateada y colocándola dentro del contenedor de vidrio.

"Gracias, Harry. Con suerte, esto y el traslador, los Aurors serán capaces de rastrear a Voldemort."

"Eso espero" admitió Harry.

Dumbledore puso el recuerdo a un lado antes de reenfocarse en él. "Harry, hay algo más que debo conversar contigo. No tiene nada que ver con lo eventos recientes, sino—"

"Si me permite, Director, tal vez sería más fácil si yo. . . ." Severus se detuvo, dándose cuenta de que acababa de interrumpir a su empleador.

"Muy bien, Severus," dijo Albus, sin enojo. Si acaso, Severus sospechaba que estaría contento por alguna razón.

Sin darse cuenta, sacudió su cabeza, aclaro su garganta y miro a Harry. "¿recuerda lo que le dije en el Callejón Diagon?" pregunto, decidiendo que sería una buena forma de comenzar. "¿Particularmente sobre el Hechizo del Legado?"

Harry asintió lentamente. "usted dijo que me hablaría de mis habilidades cuando yo estuviera listo."

"Correcto. Bien, hay algo que creemos que deberías saber ahora."

"está bien" dijo Harry, relajándose levemente, ahora que sabía que no tenía nada que ver con Greyback o con lo que había pasado más temprano ese día.

"hay diferentes clases de magos en el mundo, algunos más fuertes que los otros – en habilidad con la magia" dijo Severus, mirando hacia Dumbledore. "Estos casos únicos incluyen Brujos, Hechiceras, y Magos." (*)

"Pocas personas saben esto, pero yo soy un Hechicero" intervino Dumbledore. "trato de evitar llamar la atención de la gente sobre esto, porque la mayoría asocia 'Hechicero' como 'Oscuro'. Aunque, soy el 'Hechicero Jefe' del Wizengamot, pero eso es meramente un titulo más que otra cosa."

"¿Un Hechicero?" pregunto Harry.

"Mi magia es más fuerte en general y mejor para realizar hechizos avanzados de transfiguración y combinar hechizos con alquimia que la mayoría de los magos. Esta habilidad, desde luego, puede ser usada en formas muy poco placenteras, lo cual es la razón de que la gente tema a los Hechiceros." Los ojos de Dumbledore se oscurecieron, como si recordara algo. "El mundo mágico ha experimentado la tiranía de muchos Hechiceros en el pasado."

"¿soy un Hechicero entonces?" pregunto Harry, decidiendo que la magia de parsel, era muy similar a la transfiguración.

"No," dijo la Profesora Sprout, causando que la mirara. "Tú eres lo que se llama un Mago Durmiente. Simplemente significa que tienes el potencial para convertirte en un tipo especial de Mago."

"De acuerdo. . . ."

"Tiene que ver con su magia oculta, Potter," explico Severus. "Una vez que haya aprendido el control adecuado, su magia, eventualmente, se liberara y se convertirá en un Mago completamente realizado. Un Mago Despertado, para ser exactos."

"¿Qué significa exactamente?" pregunto Harry.

"No se sabe mucho sobre los Magos durmientes, pero lo que sí se sabe es que tienen una habilidad innata, más allá de la norma, para manipular la magia. Son capaces de sobrepasar el poder de los demás magos, pero requiere un gran esfuerzo, trabajo y practica de su parte poder llegar a ese punto — despertar completamente su magia" respondió Dumbledore.

"tan solo queremos que estés consciente de lo que sabemos, para que así sepas que esperar de ahora en adelante, cariño" dijo la Profesora Sprout. "aun va a pasar mucho tiempo para que tengas que preocuparte por mucho de lo que estamos diciendo, pero sería equivocado de nuestra parte no decir nada."

Harry asintió, apreciando su honestidad y aparente fe en él.

"Así que, ¿ha habido otros Magos Durmientes?" pregunto.

"Él ultimo conocido y confirmado, fue un niño llamado Abramelino en el 1700's. Desafortunadamente, fue asesinado, y su asesinato, permanece un misterio" dijo Severus.

"Merlín, se rumorea, era uno de ellos. Todos saben que era un Mago, pero los estudiosos aun están inseguros si era o no uno 'Despierto'" dijo Poppy, interiormente queriendo golpear a Severus. En serio, ¡¿Hablar de homicidio ahora?

"¿Merlín?" Harry estaba asombrado.

Ellos asintieron, divertidos por su asombro.

"Uh, ¿Cuál es la diferencia entre un 'Mago' y un ¿despertado'?" pregunto Harry.

"bueno, alguien que nace como un 'Mago' tiene acceso a toda su magia desde el momento en que nacen. Es una ventaja única, y son naturalmente dotados en muchos aspectos de la magia" explico Dumbledore. "Un mago prodigio."

"¿Algo así, como un genio?" pregunto Harry.

"En el sentido mágico, sí" dijo Dumbledore con un asentimiento.

"¿Y un Mago Despertado?"

"Esta no es el mejor ejemplo, pero tendrá que servir. ¿Ha visto esas pesas para tobillos y muñecas que algunos muggles usan para ponerse en forma?" pregunto Severus, ganándose una mirada impresionada de Albus.

"Si. El vecino del número siete los usa siempre que sale a correr" respondió, preguntándose que tenía que ver con todo esto. "Lucen muy pesadas- o al menos las que él usa."

"Ahora, imagínese a usted mismo usando esas pesas, haciendo todas sus cosas con ellas todo el tiempo. Sería difícil al comienzo, ¿cierto?"

Harry asintió.

"bueno, ¿Qué pasaría, si después de años de estarlas usando, se las sacara?"

"supongo que las cosas serian mucho más fáciles" dijo Harry. "Y seria más fuerte."

Severus asintió. "cuando una Mago durmiente, despierta, es muy parecido a alguien que se quita las pesas que ha estado usando por mucho tiempo. ¿Lo entiende?"

"Eso creo, profesor, pero, es decir, está seguro que yo... ¿soy un durmiente, como dicen?" pregunto Harry, su fascinación ahora volviéndose incredulidad.

"Si" dijo Severus. "Lo que se me mostro con el Hechizo del Legado y lo que he visto durante el año pasado, me lo confirman."

"¿Qué quiere decir?" pregunto Harry.

"de los pocos casos documentados de Magos Durmientes, es que se sabe que hay signos que aparecen a medida que se acercan a su despertar. Tú, Harry, ya has comenzado a mostrar algunos de esos signos" explico tranquilamente Dumbledore.

Las cejas de Harry se elevaron. "¿Qué signos?"

"tu control de la magia, tanto en tu cuerpo como en el de los demás, para comenzar. De seguro, algo de eso puede ser atribuido a tu habilidad de usar la magia de parsel, pero no toda. Tú manipulaste mi magia con facilidad cuando sanaste mi mano el invierno anterior antes de las vacaciones. Eso es una gran hazaña, ya que mi magia puede ser... bueno, 'dominante' sería la mejor palabra. Tú habilidad para controlar tu magia accidental es otra. Pocos magos pueden hacer lo que tú hiciste luego de que tus emociones te superaran" respondió Dumbledore.

Harry bajo la mirada. El no sentía que fuera gran cosa.

"Bueno, de todas maneras, Harry, tan solo queríamos que supieras que esperar. No queríamos que tu propia magia te sorprendiera" la Profesora Sprout dijo con amabilidad, dándole un suave golpecitos en su mano que estaba sobre su rodilla.

Hubo un breve momento de silencio antes de que el Director se inclinara hacia adelante en su silla.

"Bien, finalmente los arreglos para donde te vas a quedar el resto del verano, están listos," dijo Dumbledore. "¿te gustaría conocer a tus guardianes ahora, o después de que hayas descansado?"

"Ahora, por favor" dijo Harry, ansioso por conocer a la gente que bien podrían reemplazar a los Dursleys.

Dumbledore sonrió, sorprendido y aliviado por la aparente resistencia de Harry. "Los hare pasar entonces."

Se levanto, rápidamente seguido de Severus, Pomona, y Poppy.

**O o O**

"Harry, él es el Maestro Nicholas Flamel y su esposa, Perenelle Flamel," los presento Dumbledore. "Nicholas, Perenelle. . . Harry Potter."

Nicholas parecía estar en sus cincuentas, con pelo blanco salpicando su cabello castaño rubio. Estaba afeitado y era más bajo que Dumbledore y tenia hombros anchos. Perenelle era de alrededor de la misma edad, de apariencia sabia, y su cabello estaba tomado en un moño flojo.

Harry no pudo evitar removerse nervioso cuando se sentó.

¡¿Él se iba a quedar con los Flamel?

"Hola," dijo con algo de timidez, pero estiro su mano para tomar la de Nicholas.

Coral estaba en su muñeca izquierda, mirándolos. A ellos no parecía molestarles su presencia para nada.

"Gusto en conocerte, jovencito. He escuchado de ti, pero espero que podamos conocernos mejor durante el verano" dijo Nicholas con amabilidad.

"Tenemos un cuarto listo para ti, pequeño. Esperamos que te guste" dijo felizmente Perenelle.

"Gracias. Estoy seguro de que si, pero espero que no haya sido mucho problema" dijo Harry, un poco inseguro.

"Oh, no te preocupes por eso, acomodar la casa fue bastante divertido. Ha sido un tiempo desde que alguien ha visitado nuestro humilde hogar" dijo Nicholas sonriendo.

"Les daré tiempo para que se conozcan. Estaré en mi oficina" comento con simpleza Dumbledore, antes de silenciosamente, marcharse del cuarto.

"Así que, esta es la famosa Coral," dijo Nicholas, mirando hacia la pequeña serpiente en la muñeca de Harry. "Hola, madame, es un honor conocerla."

Ella levanto la cabeza y le dio un breve asentimiento. : Creo que me va a gustar este hombre, Harry:

**O o O o O**

Severus estaba esperando en la oficina del director cuando Albus llego.

"He contactado a Madam Bones como me lo pidió" comento. "estará aquí dentro de poco."

"Muy bien, Severus," dijo Dumbledore, mientras iba hacia el pensadero y sacaba el frasco con la memoria de Harry.

Mientras la vaciaba, la chimenea flameo y Madam Bones salió. Afortunadamente, Dumbledore había tenido tiempo más temprano de reparar su oficina, pero el escritorio faltante y la librería lateral hicieron que Madam Bones se detuviera.

"Me alegra que pudiera venir en tan poco tiempo" dijo Dumbledore jovialmente.

"No es problema, Director. ¿Esta es la memoria del Sr. Potter sobre su secuestro?" pregunto, inspeccionando la fuente.

Dumbledore asintió, dejando a un lado el frasco vacio.

"Le he dado el traslador a alguien en quien confió, en el Departamento de Transportación. Espero que tengamos la locación ubicada para el final del día. Con suerte, la memoria del niño nos ayudara aun mas."

"Si, eso es lo que yo también espero" admitió Dumbledore.

"De acuerdo. ¿Vamos?" ella pregunto.

Con eso, Dumbledore entro primero, seguido de Severus y Madam Bones.

Se encontraron así mismo en un callejón muggle y vieron a Harry pasar apurado por el lado de ellos con un grueso libro bajo el brazo.

_**-CRACK-**_

_"__¡Te tengo!__"_

Incluso aunque ellos sabían que Harry estaba bien, era bastante impresionante ver a Harry siendo llevado por el enorme hombre lobo justo antes de desaparecerse.

"Un traslador" Bones comento mientras la escena cambiaba violentamente.

_"¡Déjame ir!" Chillo Harry, batallando mientras su libro caía__._

Se tomaron un momento para mirar el cuarto mientras Greyback reía. El cuarto tenía mucha gente alrededor del perímetro. Había alrededor de una docena de adultos, pero lo que les llamo la atención fueron los nueve niños detrás de ellos. Algunos tenían vendas en sus brazos. Mordidos.

"Niños" susurro Severus, aturdido.

"Esos son los nacidos de muggle secuestrados" susurro Bones. "reconozco a algunos de ellos por la fotos que nos dieron para que los buscáramos."

_"__¿Qué es lo que quieres?__" pregunto Harry._

Se giraron para encontrar a Greyback mirando hacia abajo amenazadoramente a Harry.

_"Más de lo que puedo decir"_ _contesto, levantando aun más el brazo de Harry haciendo pararse en las puntas de sus pies. "Eres una cosa tan pequeña, sabes, pero impresionante, debo admitir. Que mal que las cosas no sean diferentes. Hubieras sido un buen cachorro_

"ese hombre realmente me enfada" comento Albus antes de que una puerta, alejada de ellos, se abriera y vieran a Harry se viera terriblemente asaltado por el dolor.

No necesitaron adivinar que el invitado se trataba de Voldemort, aún poseyendo a Pettigrew, entrando al cuarto.

Severus estaba altamente tentado de empezar a llamarlo mentalmente Petermort.

_"puedes bajarlo ahora, Greyback. Me atrevería a decir que su hombro está a punto de dislocarse."_

"Merlín," susurro Madam Bones.

_"tráemelo, Greyback," dijo Voldemort._

_"el trato era que podría jugar con él antes de entregártelo."_

_"Entonces, por favor, juega" respondió __Voldemort con una horrible sonrisa._

El aliento de Albus se atoro en su garganta, y la ya pálida piel de Severus se volvió blanca. Madam Bones lucia positivamente enferma. Sus ojos se dispararon hacia Harry, quien estaba claramente horrorizado, su miedo, era tan claro que rompía el corazón.

_"¡__Nido de Fawkes__!" Harry grito__._

La escena cambio una vez más, y vieron como tanto Harry como Greyback cayeron en el suelo. Tan solo podían observar mientras Greyback rápidamente comenzaba a atacar a Harry, los cuadros gritando desesperados.

El quiebre de la muñeca de Harry resonó alrededor de ellos mientras Greyback golpeaba su costado, justo antes de que Coral se lanzara desde su bolsillo y aterrizara en su gran nariz. Pero parecía que todo fue para nada, puesto que rápidamente, la lanzo lejos y continúo su ataque, golpeando a Harry una y otra vez.

Querían mirar a otro lado, pero no podían ya que la mano gigante de Greyback se dirigía hacia el cuello de Harry. . . .

_**"¡Quítate!" **__Rugió __Harry mientras abría sus ojos._

Los vibrantes ojos verdes se transformaron en blanco perla mientras el cuarto entero era envuelto en magia.

No pudieron evitar dar un pequeño salto mientras la onda de poder reverberaba desde Harry mientras el aire alrededor de Greyback se agitaba visiblemente y los enviaba sin piedad contra el escritorio del director.

Los tres adultos estaban impresionados.

Aunque estaba claro que se trataba de magia accidental causada por la desesperación, la fuerza única que tenia era para aturdir a cualquiera.

Pero sabían que la batalla no había terminado porque Greyback se levanto, su propio poder era innegable mientras se sacudía el impresionante contraataque de Harry. Severus y Madam Bones miraban hacia Greyback, su odio claramente escrito en su cara. Pero Albus no lo estaba mirando a él. Sus ojos estaban en Harry, quien se estaba moviendo para recuperar su varita, aun sin darse por vencido sin importar que tan poca esperanza pareciera haber. Dumbledore lo miraba con orgullo, pero acompañado de una triste sonrisa.

"¡Te devorare!"

Madam Bones y Severus tan solo podían mirar al Dumbledore-recuerdo salir de la chimenea y con furia interceptar a Greyback en el medio del aire.

Severus de inmediato recordó las pocas veces que Albus había estado realmente furioso. Ciertamente esta había sido una de esas veces; su magia giraba alrededor de él como una poderosa tormenta.

_KUH-KUNG! _

_Bonnnnnng!_

_Crack. . . ._

Severus ni se molesto en ver el cuerpo del hombre lobo golpear la estantería. Estaba enfocado en la cara de furia del Dumbledore-recuerdo. Era una de las cosas más intimidantes que había visto. Voldemort, ciertamente estaba en lo correcto al temer a este hombre.

**O o O o O**

"Puede entrar ahora" una enfermera le dijo, abriendo la puerta para él.

"Gracias" respondió Remus, antes de entrar. La enfermera cerró la puerta detrás de él. "¿Sirius?"

El cuarto estaba poco iluminado. Los sanadores habían decidido que lo mejor era mantener el cuarto con poca luz alrededor del Sr. Black, ya que los años en Azkaban habían sido muy oscuros. Le tomaría algún tiempo a sus ojos acostumbrarse al exceso de luz sin que se le generaran dolores de cabeza severos.

"¿Remus?"

Remus se acerco a la cama y se sentó en una silla cercana. "Hubiera regresado antes, pero los sanadores dijeron que necesitabas descansar, así que—"

"Remus, no tienes que explicarte. De todos modos estaba durmiendo." Su voz estaba tranquila.

"eso está muy bien" respondió suavemente Remus.

"me olvide de preguntarte antes. Estaba demasiado agotado. ¿Has visto a Harry?" pregunto Sirius después de que Remus se quedo en silencio.

"Trabajo en Hogwarts ahora, como el maestro de Defensa. Vi a Harry el año pasado." Sonrió Remus. "Lucia exactamente como James, pero tiene los ojos de Lily."

"Dime más. ¿Cómo es él? ¿Ha hecho algunas bromas, ya?" pregunto Sirius, acomodándose en su almohada.

"es muy bueno con la magia, particularmente la magia sanadora. Se convertirá en un mago muy poderoso algún día. Realmente no es de hacer bromas, y si bien podría cambiar, según lo que he visto, lo dudo mucho."

"¿Magia sanadora?" pregunto Sirius, curioso.

Mientras estuvo en Azkaban, no se le había dicho nada de lo que estaba pasando en el mundo exterior. Si no le hubieran dicho que año era, jamás habría sabido que Harry había comenzado en Hogwarts. No sabía sobre la magia del parsel de Harry, la cura de la licantropía, los eventos con Quirrell y Voldemort, o nada del año pasado. Estaba totalmente a la deriva. Todo lo que sabía era que de algún modo se había descubierto que Pettigrew estaba vivo, y el Ministerio finalmente había decidido llevar un juicio, gracias a Madam Bones y Albus Dumbledore.

"Sirius, quiero que escuches con atención, ¿de acuerdo? Mucho de esto va a ser difícil de creer, pero es verdad."

"De acuerdo."

"Harry es un hablante de parsel." Remus levanto su mano rápidamente pidiendo silencio. "ahora, antes de que comiences a disparar preguntas, déjame continuar. Albus cree que obtuvo la habilidad de Voldemort esa noche, lo cual definitivamente suena posible. Bien, por eso mismo, puede hacer magia de parsel."

"¿Magia de parsel?"

"Magia de Sanación y Protección" respondió Remus antes de inclinarse hacia adelante. "Es realmente impresionante, Sirius. Puede sanar heridas e incluso destruir maldiciones. Al inicio del año pasado, salvo la vida de Draco Malfoy, así que ahora la familia Malfoy le debe una deuda de vida."

Los ojos de Sirius se abrieron en sorpresa, sabía que Draco era el hijo de su prima, Narcissa. "puedo imaginarme que Lucius Malfoy no estaba muy contento con esto."

"Ciertamente, pero se ha estado comportando como un sangre pura respetable. El hombre puede ser malvado, pero no se mete con magia antigua, particularmente cuando seria su familia la que sufriría."

Sirius emitió un leve gruñido.

"Y Harry además me curo. Lunático se fue, Sirius. Gracias a Harry, la licantropía está siendo curada."

Sirius se sentó de golpe, sorprendido. "¿Cómo es eso posible?"

Y así fue como Remus le conto. Sobre la magia blanca y como el Maestro de Pociones de Hogwarts (no le dijo quien era el profesor) descubrió como distribuir la cura a través de la sangre. Le dijo como, gracias a Dumbledore, el método había sido, exitosamente, probado en él, y como se sentía haber sido liberado de la maldición.

"Es asombroso, Remus. Desearía haber estado ahí para verlo."

"Bueno, siempre están los pensaderos, ya lo sabes. Albus tiene uno" dijo Remus con una sonrisa.

**O o O o O**

Severus bajo su vaso. El día finalmente estaba terminando, pero aun no estaba listo para darlo por terminado. Tenía algo que necesitaba hacer.

Harry se acababa de ir con los Flamel, ya que habían decidido que mientras antes se fuera con ellos mejor. Tenían más trabajo que hacer con las barreras mañana, y tener a un niño en los terrenos, sin importar quien fuera, no era una buena idea. Sólo aquellos construyendo las barreras debían estar presentes.

Se preguntaba qué cosas los Flamel le enseñarían a Harry, en cuanto a magia y familia. Esperaba que Harry se fuera a beneficiar de esta estadía con ellos.

Se levanto y se dirigió hacia la chimenea y se enfoco en lo que tenía que hacer. Tenía que tener éxito en esto.

"Mansión Malfoy, Estudio de Lucius" comento mientras tiraba el polvo y entraba. . . .

"Bueno, esta es una agradable sorpresa. ¿A qué debo el honor de esta inesperada visita?" pregunto Lucius, levantando la vista desde su escritorio hasta Severus.

"Buenas noches, Lucius" respondió con simpleza mientras se colocaba frente al escritorio. "¿Confió en que recordaras un conversación previa que tuvimos en mi oficina concerniente a una cierta obligación que compartimos?"

Lucius puso su pluma a un lado, dándole toda su atención a Severus.

"Si, Severus."

"creo que tengo medios para. . . aliviar nuestra carga."

Lucius sonrió, su sonrisa era levemente predadora mientras sus ojos revelaban un leve brillo de alivio. "Entonces, Severus, ¿Por qué no te sientas y compartes tú plan conmigo?"

Severus no tomo el asiento ofrecido, en vez, fue directo a la estantería de los libros de Lucius y la reviso hasta que su mano se detuvo en el borde superior donde estaba un pequeño, lomo de cuero. . . .

Lucius era la clase de hombre que creía que los mejores escondites eran los que estaban a plena vista, ya que la mayoría de los magos eran demasiado cerrados de mente para ver lo que estaba justo en sus narices. Desafortunadamente, Severus no era como la mayoría.

Lucius se levanto, sus ojos entrecerrándose levemente.

Severus se enderezo. "Aún no ha venido hacia ti, ¿cierto?" susurro mientras el cuarto repentinamente se volvía muy silencioso.

Lucius no dijo nada. No lo necesitaba. Severus giro levemente su cabeza, pero mantuvo su mano donde estaba sobre la repisa.

"Y es por esto que he venido, Lucius. Lo he visto, se está volviendo más fuerte, y algún día, algún día muy pronto, vendrá y esperara que lo escojas a él sobre... todo." Severus miro de nuevo hacia la repisa y lentamente removió el diario de tapa negra de la repisa. "Se que él te dio esto."

"Lo hizo" comento Lucius, su voz muy delgada, ya no tan invitadora como lo había sido cuando Severus había entrado.

"El Señor Oscuro no entiende la Magia Antigua como nosotros, Lucius, y nunca lo hará."

"Estas hablando de cosas peligrosas, Severus," comento Lucius sin cambiar su tono, sus ojos con la mirada fija en el libro en las manos del maestro de pociones.

"La verdad es peligrosa, Lucius, pero con ella viene la libertad." Severus camino alejándose de la estantería, su mano firmemente sujeta alrededor del libro. "he estado pensado sobre esto largo y tendido, Lucius. Se lo que nos prometió, pero las cosas no son como lo fueron. No somos los mismos niños impresionables que solíamos ser. Somos hombres con deudas y responsabilidades."

Severus cruzo su mirada con la de él, esperando ver el lado de Lucius que había sido destruido por Voldemort durante los años de guerra, antes de que el hombre hubiera sido llevado más allá del punto del retorno.

Lucius permaneció donde estaba, su rostro sin delatar ninguna emoción, pero Severus aún no había perdido la esperanza.

"Es cierto, Severus. No somos los mismos de antes, pero ¿Por qué crees que me he convertido en un hombre que no seguirá la voluntad del Señor Oscuro?"

No había retorno ahora. Después de esto, o los roles de ambos cambiarían en la siguiente guerra para siempre, o maldiciones serian intercambiadas y Draco perdería a su padre.

Severus lo encaraba completamente ahora, inconscientemente dejando algo de su magia flotar en el cuarto.

"Porque yo soy tal hombre. He visto a través de las mentiras y falsas promesas del Señor Oscuro. Mira este diario. ¿Sabes lo que significa?"

Severus levanto el libro, su pulgar deslizándose debajo de las letras: T.M. Riddle.

La mandíbula de Lucius se apretó.

"El Señor Oscuro no es un sangre pura, y tampoco la mayoría de los que están en su círculo interno... incluyéndome. ¿Ves la verdad ahora, viejo amigo? Él no busca formar una utopía para sangres puras, sino que un trono para él mismo. Y en su búsqueda, arruinara el mundo, tanto mágico como muggle. Y sus seguidores serás los primeros en notar esto, como yo lo hice. ¿Te permitirás permanecer ciego ante esto? ¿Condenarias a tu hijo a esto? ¿Y que hay sobre la Magia Antigua? Sabes tan bien como yo que en el momento en que Potter salvo la vida de tu hijo, los enemigos de Potter se volvieron los tuyos. Es la misma verdad de la que debería haberme dando cuenta, ¡antes de permitirle que me marcara!"

Severus arrojo el diario al suelo. Aterrizo con un golpe y con su tapa hacia arriba. Lucius bajo la vista hacia este, las letras doradas del verdadero nombre de Voldemort brillando ante él.

"¿Confiarías en mi, Lucius?" pregunto Severus después de un largo momento.

"¿Qué es lo que estas proponiendo?" pregunto Lucius, sus ojos elevándose nuevamente.

**O o O o O**

Harry apenas y podía creer donde estaba. ¡Estaba en la casa de los Flamel!

No era lo que había esperado, aunque claro, tampoco había sabido que esperar.

La casa de los Flamel estaba casi al centro de un terreno de 500 acres. No era un castillo, pero era magnifica. Tenía cuatro dormitorios, cuatro baños, dos oficinas, una cocina, un gran comedor/sala de estar, un sótano y un ático.

"puedes reorganizar tu cuarto como quieras, Harry," la Sra. Flamel, Perenelle, dijo mientras el entraba, y encontraba sus cosas ya sobre su cama.

"creo que es genial tal como esta" dijo Harry, mientras absorbía todo.

"Me alegra que te guste" dijo Nicholas, alegremente. "este será tu cuarto por el tiempo que desees. Mañana, te mostrare algunos de los alrededores, ya que hay alguien muy ansioso de verte."

Harry se giro, confundido. "¿Lo hay?"

Nicholas asintió, pero estaba claro que no iba a revelar nada más. "Mañana, Harry, mañana. Ahora, creo que es hora de dormir. Si necesitas algo, tan solo llámanos. Estamos cruzando el pasillo. O puedes llamar a Phlow si lo deseas. Ella es nuestra elfa domestica."

"También tengo uno. Su nombre es Dobby," dijo Harry. "Aunque, está en Hogwarts ahora mismo."

"bueno, si lo deseas, puedes traerlo aquí" dijo Nicholas. "los otros elfos domésticos siempre están felices de recibir a alguien nuevo."

Harry asintió, decidiendo que le daría la opción a Dobby mañana, luego de que hubiera descansado. Honestamente, estaba demasiado cansado para explicarle todo a un Dobby demasiado excitado.

"el desayuno estará listo en la mañana. ¿Prefieres jugo de naranja o leche?" pregunto la Sra. Flamel.

"Um, leche, por favor" dijo.

"Muy bien" el Sr. Flamel dijo antes de mirar hacia el reloj. "bueno, nos iremos para dejarte dormir. Se está haciendo tarde y tanto Perenelle como yo, deberíamos dar por terminado el día también."

Harry asintió, un poco aliviado de que no fueran a hacer un gran asunto de la hora de dormir. Claro, era un niño, pero nunca lo habían acostado y cobijado, y honestamente, no quería empezar ahora. Sería muy raro.

Se fueron del cuarto, para darle la privacidad que correctamente asumieron que quería, contentos con saber que se estaría quedando con ellos por el resto del verano.

**O o O o O**

"¿estamos seguros de que es el lugar?" un Auror de cabello oscuro pregunto.

"bastante seguros" comento Madam Bones, entrando en la derruida mansión. "Rastreamos un traslador bastante confiable hasta esta propiedad y vimos el recuerdo de un testigo. Aquí es donde han estado."

"bueno, pero ya no están" comento, mirando alrededor del sucio lugar con disgusto.

"No, no están, pero es claro que se fueron con prisas" comento Bones, caminando por el lado del Auror hacia la misma cámara que había visto en los recuerdos de Harry. "Mira el piso, no hay polvo. Este cuarto era claramente más usado que los demás." Le dijo, apuntando a los pisos limpios antes de mirar detrás de ella hacia la pared llena de rasguños y suciedad.

Girándose, se dirigió hacia allá, sus ojos ahora fijos en la puerta desde donde, en el recuerdo de Harry, había entrado 'Petermort'.

El lugar ya había sido revisado, pero no podía evitar sentirse bastante incómoda entrando al cuarto donde Voldemort había estado esperando antes de que Greyback entrara con Harry.

La puerta rechino cuando la abrió, haciéndola recordar con más fuerza la memoria de Harry. Finalmente, mientras sus ojos se ajustaban a la poca luz del cuarto, se movió hacia adelante, revisando el cuarto.

"¿Madam?" el Auror pregunto detrás de ella.

Bones no le respondió. En ves, levanto su varita y baño el cuarto con luz mágica. No iba a decir que el rastro de había enfriado, no a menos que fuera absoluta e incuestionablemente la verdad. Tenía que haber habido algo aquí. Tenía que haber algo que le dijera dónde estaban los nacidos de muggle, así como sus captores. Lanzo un complicado hechizo revelador, esperando que pudiera exponer algo más que pisadas sobre el piso de madera.

"¿Qué es eso?" pregunto el Auror, sus ojos fijos en el suelo.

"La impresión de un caldero gigante" respondió Bones sombríamente.

"Merlín, ¿Por qué necesitarían uno tan grande?"

Bones sacudió su cabeza. "Nada bueno se me viene a la mente."

**O o O o O**

Pomona tomo de su te, antes de colocarla en la pequeña mesa a su lado.

"realmente me gustaría que te tomaras un día o dos fuera del castillo. No has tenido unas verdaderas vacaciones desde que te volviste una profesora, ¿cierto?" pregunto.

"Oh, no me molesta. Realmente me gusta aquí arriba en la torre. Ir a cualquier otro lado nubla mi ojo interior. El director me ha tratado de hacer visitar Hogsmeade, pero le he recordado de las sensaciones que tengo del más allá. Es mejor que permanezca aquí."

"Bueno, Sybill, si estas tan segura. Yo tan solo quería. . . Sybill?"

Pomona se removió hacia adelante en su asiento, con preocupación, cuando Sybill se puso rígida.

"_¡El comienzo del fin esta cerca! El Señor Oscuro tomara y usara la sangre de su primer enemigo, y se volverá más fuerte y más terrible de lo que ha sido. Pronto, buscara probar su supremacía, instigando un gran duelo que formara y para siempre marcara el futuro del Mundo Mágico. ¡El comienzo del fin esta cerca!_"

Pomona miraba, con todos los vellos de su nuca parados.

"Oh, lo siento, querida, ¿Qué estabas diciendo?" pregunto Sybill, completamente inconsciente de lo que había dicho.

Pomona trago con fuerza. "Está bien Estaba diciendo que es hora de irme. Minerva quería verme antes de la cena."

"Por supuesto. Gracias por traer el té. Fue bastante refrescante."

Pomona asintió y sonrió amablemente, todo mientras combatía la necesidad de salir corriendo de la torre y dirigirse hacia la oficina del director, mientras salía del cuarto.

**O o O o O**

Notas de Trad: ¡Por fin! Ya salió Sirius Black de prisión, para todos sus fans, que tanto lo habían estado esperando. Por cierto no se acostumbren a dos capis tan seguidos, no creo que se repita muy a menudo.

Aclaraciones:

(*) "The unique cases include Sorcerers, Warlocks, and Mages."(*): Esto es sobre lo que les dije de las categorías de magos introducidos por la autora para su fic.

Gracias por sus reviews a: Soloemma, Mrs. Gonzalez, HADA, VeroSev, Radioactive Shev, jaime David, satorichiva, Boyka, kuree06, linfocito.


	22. Sangre

"**Para Cambiar y Formar"**

**("To Change & Shape")**

Severus Snape x Harry Potter

Autor original: Blueowl

Traductora: Eowynd

Notas de traductora:

1) la autora en ingles utiliza ciertos términos como: parselmouth, parselmagic y parseltongue, que serian en orden, boca de parsel (alguien que habla parsel), magia de parsel y lengua de parsel (idioma de las serpientes). Así que en el fic Harry es un parselmouth, es decir habla parseltongue y practicara más adelante parselmagic.

2) Este fic cae en la categoría de Father/Mentor (Padre/Mentor), es decir, los fanfics donde Snape adopta a Harry sea como hijo o sea como aprendiz, por lo tanto no habrá Yaoi ni nada en el estilo entre ambos.

3) Todos los (*) que vean tienen explicaciones al final de cada capítulo por parte de la traductora

_4) Todo lo que está en cursiva son pensamientos o recuerdos_

5) todo lo que este entre : :, como :este ejemplo: es referido a que se está hablando en parsel, así que casi siempre es entre Coral y Harry

**OOoOoOoOoOo**

Preguntas al respecto:

_El conocimiento de Severus sobre el Futuro: _Harry le dijo todo sobre el alzamiento de Voldemort y las cosas que la rodearon, pero recuerden que me tome la libertad de hacer un futuro alternativo diferente del canon. Sin embargo, el futuro de Severus en mi historia es canon hasta el cuarto año. Del quinto en adelante es diferente - - - -_recuerden - no Horcrux._

_Magia Blanca —_ No piensen en ella como magia 'buena'. Es simplemente el antídoto contra la licantropía. Ese es su único propósito. No la confundan con la magia sanadora de Harry.

**Parte 22: Sangre**

Harry iba muy nervioso detrás de Nicholas mientras salían, Coral alrededor de su muñeca izquierda. Apenas y podía creer que todo esto fuera real.

El desayuno había sido ligero y agradable. Perenelle hizo unos panqueques grandiosos y la miel que tenían había estado suave y tibia. El hogar de los Flamel era confortable y para nada lo que pensó que sería, aunque no le había dado mucho tiempo a pesar como debería ser. Sin embargo, no podía evitar estar impresionado, porque era la clases de lugar en que se imaginaria viviendo, a un par de amables abuelos, más que a dos famosos alquimistas.

"¿Confió en que durmieras bien, Harry?" pregunto Nicholas mientras se alejaban aun mas de la casa.

Harry asintió, Perenelle le había preguntado algo similar cuando le había servido los panqueques; sin embargo, Harry no podía evitar fruncir el ceño cuando trataba de recordar su sueño de la noche anterior.

Era extraño. No podía recordar mucho del sueño que había tenido, pero sabía que había tenido uno, y uno intense si es que confiaba en su borrosa memoria. Había tenido un sentimiento de solidez, de peligro y de una clase de advertencia, como la misma que resonaba en sus oídos cuando Dudley y sus amigos comenzaban a planear. Pero había sido mucho más que eso. Mucho más.

Había sido una advertencia urgente, un aviso de peligro y emergencia.

Había personas y una intensa discusión. Hablaban sobre alguna clase de plan y la mención de sangre.

¡Ergh! ¡Si tan solo pudiera recordar más!

"¿Sucede algo, Harry? Estas muy callado" comento Nicholas mientras caminaban por una colina hasta llegar a un campo.

"No, nada. Estaba tratando de recordar un sueño" respondió Harry.

"Ah, las aventuras que nos abandonan cuando llega la mañana" dijo antes de detenerse en el borde del campo. "Y aquí estamos."

"Uh, ¿donde, señor?" pregunto Harry, un poco confundido. No había nada de importancia que él pudiera ver.

Nicholas se dio un golpe en la frente en recriminación. "Oh, discúlpame, lo olvide" dijo antes de colocar su mano en el hombro de Harry.

Harry sintió un leve cosquilleo emanar de la mano de Nicholas hacia su piel y no pudo evitar dar un salto cuando un gran edificio, parecido a un establo, apareció frente a él. Estaba pintado de rojo y café, y tenía un pequeño murallón de piedra rodeando un gran pedazo de espacio sucio al lado derecho.

"Da la vuelta por el costado. Hay alguien esperando verte" dijo Nicholas con un brillo en sus ojos mientras le daba a Harry un pequeño asentimiento con la cabeza.

Sin necesitar más coraje, Harry se apresuro, y abrió la puerta de la pared de piedra y sus ojos se fijaron en el lado abierto y expuesto del edificio.

El interior estaba ampliado mágicamente, tirando abajo su percepción mientras su mente trataba de reconciliar el tamaño del edificio con el área alrededor de él. Sin embargo, sus inquietudes iniciales sobre el espacio dimensional fueron rápidamente puestas de lado cuando noto una forma en su interior.

"¿Norberta?" pregunto, asombrado al notar su tamaño.

Ella ya no era el pequeño bebe dragón que había ayudado algunos meses antes, sino un dragón adolescente más grande que un caballo. Rápidamente lo vio y se adelanto, deteniéndose justo en el borde de una barrera transparente, y felizmente rasguñaba el suelo.

Nicholas se acerco desde atrás con una sonrisa. "Ha estado muy ansiosa de verte luego de que le dije que te quedarías con nosotros."

"¿lo estaba?" pregunto Harry.

"Oh sí. Los dragones son más inteligentes de lo que la mayoría de los magos les da crédito. Aunque aun son animales y no tienen tanta consciencia como nosotros, su nivel de comprensión de ciertas partes del lenguaje y la comunicación son bastante impresionantes."

Harry se acerco con lentitud, ligeramente sobrepasado por su parcialmente recuperado, pero ahora genuino, tamaño.

: Hola, Norberta: saludo Harry, para ser recompensado con los profundos y felices, gruñidos de Norberta.

"Tenemos que ser cuidadosos con los dragones más grandes, por eso la barrera, pero la bajare por un momento. Se ha portado bastante dócil, para un dragón" dijo Nicholas, moviendo su varita y causando que la barrera mágica cayera.

Norberta no perdió el tiempo. Rápidamente se acerco a la muralla de piedra y gentilmente acaricio con su cabeza la de Harry.

: Que gusto verte de nuevo, pequeña: dijo Harry, acariciando su nariz con su mano derecha mientras que Coral también la saludaba.

Nicholas sonrió, mientras se acercaba a la pared y se apoyaba en ella. "Así que, ¿Cómo estuvo tu primer año en Hogwarts, joven estudiante?" pregunto, sabiamente decidiendo que ahora no era el momento de hablar de otras cosas que habían pasado en el año.

"Estuvo bien. Aprendí un montón. Pociones es lo mejor, pero Encantamientos y Transfiguraciones son bastante geniales también" dijo. "También me gusta Defensa ahora, que Quirrel ya no la está enseñando."

"Ah sí, Albus había mencionado algo sobre las clases de DCAO, ahora que lo pienso. El Profesor Lupin ahora debería ser capaz de continuar enseñándolo el año que viene."

"Eso está bien, pero, si no le importa que pregunte, ¿Por qué no habría podido antes?"

"Oh, había una maldición puesta en el cargo por años" dijo sin darle mucha importancia. "Muchos creen que es culpa de Voldemort. De todos modos, la maldición evitaba que la clase fuera enseñada por la misma persona por más de un año. Sin importar cuán devoto fuera, algo pasaría que prevendría al individuo de enseñar el año que viene, como una herida accidental, una muerte desafortunada, extrañas ocurrencias, etcétera. Albus había estado por años tratando de deshacerse de ella, pero finalmente el problema se resolvió, gracias a la reparación de las barreras y a un talentoso Rompe Maldiciones."

Harry comenzó a acariciar más lentamente a Norberta, sorprendido de descubrir que la maldición de la posición de profesor de DCAO de hecho había sido real. Él, por supuesto, había escuchado rumores, pero no los había tomado en serio.

"Estoy feliz de que el problema haya sido finalmente resuelto. Sé que Albus estaba cansado de buscar profesores de DCAO," añadió Nicholas con una sonrisa. "Incluso me ofreció el trabajo a mí una vez, pero Perenelle se rehúso tajantemente a que lo aceptara y le tuve que decir que no. Pobre Albus."

"Si no hubiera habido una maldición, ¿hubiera dicho que si?" pregunto Harry, intrigado.

"bueno, si no hubiera habido una maldición, dudo que Albus me hubiera preguntado, pero si lo hubiera hecho... no lo sé hubiera tenido que pensarlo. Un trabajo como ese viene con muchas cosas añadidas, después de todo. Perenelle y yo, disfrutamos nuestra privacidad y moderada reclusión del resto del mundo. Eso se perdería si accediera a trabajar en Hogwarts por cualquier cantidad de tiempo."

"Supongo que es verdad" admitió Harry.

"alguna vez fui un profesor, claro, que eso fue siglos atrás" dijo Nicholas después de un momento, su voz bajando de tono mientras que sus ojos se volvían tristes. "Pero mi estudiante me fue arrebatado."

Harry, sintiendo la angustia en el hombre mayor, se giro y lo miro directamente, Norberta ahora estaba parada estoicamente detrás de él, su cabeza directamente sobre la suya.

"¿Qué sucedió?" pregunto.

"Fue secuestrado de su casa un día en el Otoño y lo encontramos una semana después junto a un lago." Nicholas soltó un afligido suspiro antes de calmarse. "Fue hace mucho tiempo. Lo he aceptado, pero aun así me gustaría saber quien lo hizo."

Harry asintió con suavidad. "¿Cuál era el nombre de tu estudiante?" pregunto, incapaz de contener su curiosidad.

Los ojos de Nicholas brillaron con orgullo y un recuerdo feliz. "Abramelino. La primera vez que lo vi él tenía siete años. Demostró un enorme escape de magia accidental, así que un amigo mío que conocía a la familia, me lo trajo."

"¿Abramelino? Ayer, el Profesor Snape. . . ." Harry se detuvo, mientras sus ojos se abrían enormes.

Nicholas asintió, viendo hacia donde iba Harry. "Sí, es el mismo. El ultimo Mago Durmiente conocido, antes de ti."

Harry parpadeo, totalmente perdido en decir o hacer.

"Cuando Albus pregunto si estaríamos a cuidarte por este verano, no nos informo de tu estado como mago hasta después de que accedimos a cuidarte. Así que déjame asegurarte que no estás aquí por quien eres, sino porque queremos experimentar algo que aun no hemos podido y porque necesitabas un lugar seguro. Sin embargo, estoy seguro que es parte de porque Albus nos pregunto, ya que sabía que teníamos algo de experiencia en esta clase de cosas y seriamos capaces de ayudarte si lo necesitabas" explico Nicholas antes de dejar de apoyarse contra la pared del establo. "Y permíteme decirte un pequeño secreto. Tampoco soy un mago común."

Las cejas de Harry se elevaron muy altas. "Entonces, ¿también es un Mago?" pregunto ansioso.

Nicholas sonrió. "No, Yo soy un Brujo."

**O o O o O**

Neville estaba furioso. No entendía a su abuela. ¿Por qué estaba actuando así? Todo lo que quería era preguntar si Harry podía venir por una noche, ¡eso era todo!

¿Por qué estaba haciendo esto? ¿Por qué se estaba negando a dejarle tener tiempo con Harry?

¿Acaso no creía que fuera un amigo lo suficientemente bueno para Harry? ¿Acaso creía que Harry era un mago demasiado poderoso para un mago como él, Neville — totalmente ordinario, fuera su amigo? Debía hacerlo, y tal vez estuviera en lo correcto, pero cualquiera que fuera la razón, Harry lo había escogido a él para ser su mejor amigo. Él se lo había dicho el año pasado. Harry lo había escogido a _él, _a nadie más, para ser su amigo, su mejor amigo y Neville preferiría ser arrojado de nuevo por una ventana que perder esa amistad.

Bueno, entonces, tendría que mantener esta amistad a pesar de su abuela, quien, obviamente estaba tratando de minar su amistad con Harry. Él no era tonto, podía ver lo que estaba haciendo. Los sutiles comentarios, los negativos momentos sobre Harry y su camaradería. Ella estaba tratando de que reconsiderara su amistad.

Pfft. Como si eso fuera a pasar. Harry era su primer amigo, y aunque había hecho otros amigos ese año, como Susan, Justin, Ernie, e incluso Draco, Harry era por mucho su más cercano amigo.

La abuela iba a estar muy decepcionada si creía que se rendiría tan fácilmente...

Aunque, sin que Neville aun lo supiera, seria exactamente lo opuesto. Cuando se diera cuenta de su estupidez, estaría extremadamente orgullosa de él.

**O o O o O**

Severus cerró sus ojos, reclinándose en la silla detrás de su escritorio. Acababa de regresar de una reunión de personal, aunque si apenas, había tenido algo que ver con la escuela o el siguiente semestre.

La profecía recientemente hecha por Trelawney aun resonaba en sus oídos, y aunque las palabras las había recitado Pomona, fácilmente podía imaginarse a la 'profesora' de aspecto de murciélago de adivinación sentada rígidamente, en su dolorosamente dañina a la vista, silla de estampa floreada.

_"¡El comienzo del fin esta cerca! El Señor Oscuro tomara y usara la sangre de su primer enemigo, y se volverá más fuerte y más terrible de lo que ha sido. Pronto, buscara probar su supremacía, instigando un gran duelo que formara y para siempre marcara el futuro del Mundo Mágico. ¡El comienzo del fin esta cerca!"_

Bueno, eso se veía bien para el futuro, dramatizo Severus.

Sacudió su cabeza, sabiendo que haría poco bien en oponerse a la profecía, aunque si tenía algunas ideas sobre las implicaciones de sus palabras y no podía evitar tratar de ordenarlas.

"_sangre de su primer enemigo__. . . "_

Severus estaba bastante seguro de que su '_primer enemigo_' no era Harry. Voldemort había odiado a otros antes de Potter si quiera hubiera nacido, después de todo. ¿Dumbledore, tal vez? Él había sido de los primeros, sino el primero, quien había notado algo raro sobre el heredero de Slytherin. Sin embargo, incluso si el Director resultara ser 'su primer enemigo', eso no respondía como Voldemort iba a obtener su sangre.

Con un suspiro, se dio un sacudón mental, tratando de evitar la sensación de que estaba pasando por alto algo muy importante.

Bueno, lo que sea que viniera, tan solo necesitaría estar listo y enfrentarlo. De la forma en que Voldemort pudiera obtener la sangre no era importante, lo que fuera a hacer con ella, lo era. Con un sentimiento sombrío, Severus hizo una lista mental de las opciones del Señor Oscuro podría tener si obtuviera una muestra de la sangre de Albus.

La profecía había dicho que se volvería más fuerte, tan fuerte que se sentiría con la confianza suficiente para querer probar su poder lo que llevaría a un gran duelo. Severus dudaba de que el Señor Oscuro alguna vez se sintiera así de confiado en el cuerpo de Peter, incluso con su poder aumentado, lo que significaría que necesitaría obtener un nuevo cuerpo o alterar el de Pettigrew a tal punto que sería algo totalmente diferente. Lo cual... era aterradoramente fácil con la sangre tomada de un poderoso mago...

Un sentimiento de pesadez se asentó en las entrañas de Severus.

_Huesos del padre... _

Severus trago duro, sus ojos se abrieron en sorpresa.

Saltando de su escritorio, Severus rápidamente abandono sus cuartos y se dirigió hacia el lugar que debería haber visitado hace meses.

El Cementerio de Little Hangleton.

**O o O o O**

El sanador Smethwyk continuaba su camino hacia el piso donde estaba el banco de Sangre de San Mungo. Un hombre, recientemente mordido por un hombre lobo solitario, había llegado hace poco de Wales y necesitaba una dosis de la vacuna. Estaba seguro de que no habría un día sin que se asombrara de la existencia de tal cura. La Magia Blanca era un milagro. Suspiro felizmente mientras se bajaba del ascensor, solo para detenerse en shock.

El piso completo estaba en destrozos, las personas estaban repartidas por todo el recibidor. Humo saliendo de un cuarto lateral. El cuarto que contenía el Banco de Sangre.

"¡ayuda!"

"¡necesitamos ayuda aquí, apúrense!"

"¡Llamen a los Aurors!"

"¿Qué sucedió?"Chillo Smethwyk, apurándose hacia la primera persona herida frente a él.

"dos hombres, creo. Tan solo corrieron hacia acá y comenzaron a disparar hechizos. Hechizos explosivos, mayormente. Fueron directo hacia el Banco de Sangre y lo destruyeron. Las protecciones no pudieron contener el asalto" respondió un hombre, que se acerco a su lado, mientras que él revisaba las heridas de un asistente de sanador en el suelo. "entonces salieron corriendo y desaparecieron. Eran inhumanamente rápidos, y no estoy exagerando. Inhumanos."

"¿Qué quieres decir?" pregunto Smethwyk.

"Eran Hombres Lobos" comento el hombre, encontrando su mirada.

"¿Qué?"

"Lo vi en sus ojos. Ellos habían 'abrazado al lobo.' Confía en mí, eran hombres lobos."

Smethwyk frunció el ceño mientras miraba detrás del hombre. Los Aurors finalmente habían llegado.

**O o O o O**

Severus se apareció al borde del cementerio, rápidamente revisando el área alrededor de él.

El sol se estaba poniendo; estaba silencioso y no había nadie alrededor.

Contento con eso, Severus hizo su camino hacia las lapidas y hacia la estatua de piedra ubicada en la tumba de Tom Riddle Sénior. Miro más allá del cementerio y tuvo un escalofrió al ver la Mansión Riddle. No había luces prendidas, y ningún indicio de que hubiera alguien dentro.

Enfocándose, se acerco a la tumba del padre de Voldemort y movió su mano sobre esta.

La tierra se abrió con facilidad, como un pedazo de torta, Colocándola a un lado, apunto su varita al desarmado cajón y abrió el oxidado seguro.

Y allí, en esa capsula de madera podrida, había un traje desgastado sucio y gris, pero eso era todo...

El cuerpo no estaba.

**O o O o O**

Albus se alejo de la chimenea.

Con una llamada, Bones le había informado de lo que había pasado en San Mungos y que ella había comenzado una investigación.

Cinco personas estaban muertas. Los hechizos explosivos que se usaron eran más que suficientes para causar graves heridas a aquellos demasiado desafortunados para estar lo suficientemente cerca.

El Banco de Sangre era una pérdida total, lo que significaría que el hospital necesitaría obtener más donaciones de sangre de aquellos que habían sido inmunizados con la magia blanca, tal como el mismo. Sin embargo, los dos asaltantes no solo habían destruido el Banco de Sangre, también dejaron un mensaje.

'¡NO NECESITAMOS UNA CURA! ¡DEJENNOS SER!'

Fudge y los otros idiotas políticos estaban ya discutiendo el asunto, sin duda preparándose para lanzar mas leyes y regulaciones, en vez de pensar quien estaba realmente detrás de esto y porque.

Incluso si no hubiera escuchado la reciente profecía de Trelawney, Dumbledore igual hubiera sabido que era una treta. Si esto era realmente sobre hombres lobos indignados y decididos a rechazar la cura, ¿Por qué atacarían ahora? ¿No habría hecho más sentido si hubieran atacado mucho antes? ¿Cómo cuando San Mungos había comenzado a organizar el proceso de aceptar donaciones y entregar la cura y no meses después cuando la población de hombres lobos se había reducido en un 90%?

Dumbledore sacudió su cabeza. Obviamente algo más siniestro estaba pasando, y estaba seguro que incluía la profecía... después de todo, un frasco con su sangre estaba en esa bóveda.

**O o O o O**

Madam Bones no estaba feliz. ¿Acaso el Departamento de Enforzamiento de la Ley Mágica no podía tener un descanso?

Ella no estaba segura de que su departamento fuera capaz de hacer todo lo que el Ministerio esperaba de ellos, pero también sabía que, si no lo hacía, nadie lo haría.

Primero, estaba la investigación de Voldemort (la cual había comenzado casi al finales de 1991), tratando de descubrir su paradero y planes. Entonces estaba el que concernía a Peter Pettigrew (comenzado en Junio 1992), pero este rápidamente había pasado a ser parte del archivo de Voldemort — Petermort.

El siguiente (Primavera 1992), involucraba un pergamino de Man y la maldición 'Come huesos', la cual rápidamente se le unió el allanamiento en el interior del Ministerio (Verano 1992), cuando alguien había logrado tener acceso a la Biblioteca Prohibida y archivos clasificados, tal como el archivo de las direcciones de los nacidos de muggle. Esto se expandió y creció en la pesadilla de investigar los secuestros de los niños, lo cual la llevo a comenzar prontamente con medidas de protección para las familias de los nacidos de muggle.

Incluso ahora, unos pocos de sus Aurors estaban yendo de casa a casa, introduciendo el mundo mágico al jefe de la familia y dándoles medios para comunicarse con ellos, en caso de necesidad. Hasta ahora, colocar las precauciones había ido bastante bien. Con un poco de suerte, si los atracadores volvían a actuar, serian capaces de atraparlos y prevenir que otros niños fueran tomados prisioneros y separados de su familia. Bones también tenía la esperanza de que si lograban atrapar al secuestrador, serian capaces de encontrar a los niños perdidos y llevarlos a casa.

El ataque a Potter estaba archivado con la información que habían reunido de Voldemort, aunque estaba claro que el hecho también estaba unido a lo del secuestro de los niños.

Y ahora, sobre todo eso, estaba el destruido Banco de Sangre.

Madam Bones suspiro. Había muchas cosas sucediendo al mismo tiempo. Era muy difícil hacerles tener sentido.

Sin embargo, luego de la llamada con Albus Dumbledore, ella estaba más que segura de que la destrucción del Banco de Sangre era sobre algo más que unos pocos hombres lobos conflictivos, justo como lo había sospechado.

Ella no era de las que se preocupaban mucho de las profecías, pero esta, tenía que admitir, era bastante alarmante y no debería ser pasada por alto como simple adivinación sin sentido.

"¿Madam Bones?" pregunto Kingsley, llamando a la puerta mientras entraba a su oficina.

"¿Sí, Kingsley?" levanto la mirada del papeleo.

"Necesita ver esto" comento, extendiendo el reporte del Banco de Sangre.

Lo tomo y acomodo sus lentes para leer mientras revisaba las paginas y el esperaba en silencio.

Murmurando una maldición, coloco el reporte en el escritorio.

Cada uno de los frascos con sangre, a pesar de estar rotos e inusables, habían sido contados— excepto por uno.

El de Albus Dumbledore.

**O o O o O**

"¿Lucius?"

Draco se detuvo en el pasillo, escuchando la voz de su madre en la librería.

"Severus vino por un momento" comento su padre.

"¿Y se fue tan rápido? Usualmente te da en el gusto de comer algo" dijo Narcissa con ligereza, aunque su voz fue bajando en tono hacia el final.

"Este no era el momento para esos eventos, Narcissa."

Draco se apretó contra la pared, la tensión era tan clara en la voz de su padre, que le causaba una molestia física. Jamás había oído a su padre tan. . . asustado.

"¿Qué está sucediendo, Lucius?" susurro.

"Él teme que. . . el Señor Oscuro esta. . . moviéndose."

"¿Qué es lo que quiere decir?"

"¿Recuerdas lo que te dije sobre nuestra discusión previa, y que habíamos acordado hacer si el Señor Oscuro alguna vez recuperaba todo su poder?"

Si bien su madre no dio una respuesta verbal, Draco estaba seguro de que le había dado un asentimiento leve con la cabeza.

"Severus sospecha que podría ser más temprano que tarde."

Draco contuvo el aliento, preguntándose cuales serian las expresiones de sus padres y cual sería este 'acuerdo' que habían tenido.

"¿Qué es lo que quieres que haga?" pregunto con suavidad.

"Estar lista para dejar el país apenas te lo diga. Quiero saber que tu y Draco están a salvo, pase lo que pase. No puedes irte ahora, obviamente, pero estate preparada para irte a la mas mínima señal de que lo hagas. Así como yo, Severus tiene precauciones tomadas para alertarte si las cosas se vuelven muy... peligrosas."

"De acuerdo."

Hubo una larga pausa, aunque Draco podía oír la respiración alterada de su madre.

"Lo siento, Narcissa. Nunca debería haber metido a nuestra familia en esto. Debería haber escogido diferente. Somos sangre puras; debería haber escogido un camino más honorable."

"Shh. . . . Lo que está hecho está hecho. Tenemos un hijo ahora, nuestras creencias y prioridades ya no son las que eran."

Lucius soltó un largo suspiro.

"Si, pero creo que he estado tratando de convencerme a mismo de lo contrario, hasta recientemente. Sabes, cuando el Señor Oscuro cayo, una parte de mi estaba aliviado, incluso aunque perdiera el poder que me había dado."

"Yo también estaba aliviada. Los Aurors y los traidores a la sangre no eran los únicos que estaban muriendo. Nuestros amigos también, como Evan Rosier. Temía que... Draco y yo te perderíamos."

"Espero que no tengas que experimentar ese miedo de nuevo" susurro.

"Si las cosas son como dice Severus, seguramente ha pensado más que en ese plan que me dijiste" pregunto Narcissa, cambiando el tema.

"Si, lo ha hecho, pero no me ha dado los detalles."

"¿Qué es lo que te ha dicho entonces?"

Draco podía notar que su madre estaba volviéndose impaciente. Siempre lo hacía cuando estaba estresada o preocupada.

"Que al final todo dependerá de Harry Potter, y que debemos asegurarnos que el niño esté listo para la tarea y tenga su camino despejado. Severus me dijo que nadie más puede matar al Señor Oscuro, excepto Potter."

"Estas hablando en serio" susurro.

Draco no podía culparla. ¿Dependía de Harry? ¿Su amigo que sanaba hombres lobos, incluyendo a aquellos que ni siquiera conocía? ¿Cómo podían esperar que Harry fuera a matar a alguien, incluso si. . . no, _especialmente_ si era el Señor Oscuro?

"¿Por qué?" pregunto.

"No lo sé, pero nunca había visto a Severus tan seguro sobre algo en su vida. Debemos ayudarlo. La Magia Antigua lo ha dictado."

"Magia Antigua o no, es el Honor quien realmente lo ha dictado, Esposo" comento Narcissa.

"Tal vez" concedió Lucius.

Draco no se movió de donde estaba por un largo tiempo después de eso, sus padres ahora se sentaban en silencio en la biblioteca.

No sabía que pensar o hacer.

¿Voldemort iba a recuperar todo su poder, y pronto? ¿Qué significaba? ¿Qué pasaría? ¿Estaba en lo cierto su padre? ¿Y su padrino? ¿Realmente dependía de Harry, su amigo? ¿Iban las cosas a ser como en la primera guerra? ¿Acaso la gente iba a comenzar a morir de nuevo?

En silencio y lentamente, Draco se dirigió a su cuarto, con muchas dudas del futuro.

**O o O o O**

"Severus, ¿_Dónde_ has estado?"

Severus se giro para encontrarse con McGonagall corriendo hacia él. Acababa de llegar de resolver unos asuntos muy serios y no estaba de muy buen humor, y por la mirada de McGonagall, pudo saber que su agrio humor iba a ponerse peor.

"No importa, Albus quiere verte. Ha sucedido algo" continuo, claramente preocupada.

"¿Qué sucedió?" pregunto, colocándose a su lado mientras se apresuraban a la oficina de Dumbledore.

"¡la sangre de Albus fue robada del Banco de Sangre de San Mungos!" soltó.

Severus ni siquiera se molesto en suavizar su maldición.

"¿Cuando?" pregunto

"Hace unas pocas horas. Madam Bones acaba de hablar con Albus desde la chimenea y le dijo lo que habían encontrado al ordenar el caos." McGonagall sacudió su cabeza, su acento escocés más fuerte que lo normal. "¿Dónde, en el nombre de Merlín, estabas Severus?" pregunto acaloradamente, aparentemente decidiendo que quería una respuesta esta vez.

"Estaba haciendo una investigación" comento mientras llegaban a la gárgola.

Minerva casi escupió la contraseña antes de subir las escaleras. "Bien, espero que tu investigación lo haya valido."

"Lo fue" respondió con una fría mirada.

Realmente, no podía evitarlo. Estaba tratando de contener su frustración, rabia y miedo, pero sobre todo... auto desprecio. Debería haber visto venir esto. Debería haber ido antes al cementerio, tomado los huesos, desaparecerlos, _algo_; pero, en vez, había creído que tenía tiempo, pensando que Voldemort actuaria como la ultima vez (hasta cierto punto). Fue un tonto. Voldemort no era un Señor Oscuro por nada. Las cosas eran muy diferentes ahora. No tenía motivos para hacer las cosas con ligereza. Sería el Señor Oscuro que en el futuro habían temido mucho antes ahora. Seria despiadado y errático, y quien sabia que más con la sangre de Albus Dumbledore en sus venas... aunque, suponía que era mejor que tener la sangre de un Mago Durmiente...

"¿Severus?"

Severus parpadeo, repentinamente encontrándose en el medio de la oficina del director y encontrándose con la mirada preocupada de un tal Albus Dumbledore.

"¿Si, director?" Pregunto, tratando de aparecer calmado y compuesto.

"¿estas bien, mi muchacho?" pregunto.

Severus asintió, mientras Minerva a su lado lo miraba molesta.

"Realmente, Albus, ¡es tu sangre la que está perdida! Nosotros deberíamos preguntarte a _ti_ si estás bien" comento. "! Quien sabe que es lo que están haciendo con ella. Hay demasiados rituales de magia negra que podrían estar implementando mientras hablamos!"

"Había suficiente sangre para un solo ritual, Minerva," Albus comento con calma.

"Oh, ¡Entonces organicemos una fiesta!" dijo sarcásticamente.

"director, creo que sé cual ritual el Señor Oscuro podría escoger... implementar," dijo Severus, por el momento ignorando a la Jefa de Casa de Gryffindor.

Dumbledore le dio un breve asentimiento para que continuara.

Severus se dedico a controlar su acelerado corazón y se forzó a si mimo a informarles de su 'reciente descubrimiento'. "Creo que el Señor Oscuro va a tratar de crearse un nuevo cuerpo para sí mismo."

"¿Qué es lo que te ha llevado a esta creencia?" pregunto Albus. McGonagall estaba en silencio.

"Fui a la casa de Lucius Malfoy esta tarde e hice un poco de investigación allí. Y ahora, después de ir al cementerio en Little Hangleton, estoy seguro de que planea seguir esta ruta."

No necesitaba decirles que había ido al cementerio primero o revelar que había estado realmente haciendo donde los Malfoy.

"¿y qué ruta es esa?" pregunto Albus, su voz tan suave como el vidrio.

"Hueso, Carne, y Sangre del Padre, Sirviente y Enemigo para Renovar—"

"Revivir y Resucitar" intervino Albus, cerrando sus ojos.

Severus no estaba para nada sorprendido de que Dumbledore la conociera, pero McGonagall sí.

"¿Sabias de eso, Albus?" pregunto Minerva, su voz muy suave. "¿Qué es exactamente?"

"'Sangre del Enemigo tomada por la fuerza" susurro Albus, sus ojos calculando.

"Si, director" comento Severus.

Minerva miraba de uno a otro, queriendo saber que estaba pasando.

"Temo que estas en lo correcto, Severus. Voldemort probablemente ha escogido esta ruta y recuperara su cuerpo a través de esto. A través de mi sangre."

"¿Hay algo que podamos hacer?" pregunto Minerva, no dispuesta a dejarlo tan fácilmente.

Dumbledore comenzó a sacudir su cabeza, pero sus ojos repentinamente se dirigieron a su espía, que ahora se estaba sujetando su brazo izquierdo.

Sin pedir permiso, Albus se limito y levanto la manga de Severus.

"Oh, Merlín," susurro Minerva.

La marca oscura estaba oscureciéndose antes sus ojos.

**O o O o O**

"Sangre del enemigo, tomada por la fuerza, tu resucitaras a tu enemigo" recitaba la recientemente promovida líder de los hombres lobos, vaciando el frasco completo en el caldero gigante, volviendo el liquido chorreante, completamente blanco.

Kamalia Rendall retrocedió, evitando a Pettigrew quien se movía hacia adelante y atrás en estupor con su pedazo menos de brazo.

Lentamente, una forma comenzó a elevarse del caldero. . . .

Voldemort saboreaba el momento mientras el aire tocaba su nueva piel.

"Cúbranme" comento.

Ardolf Lowell, el teniente de Kamalia, se adelanto, envolviéndolo como pidió.

Tomando aire de forma profunda, Voldemort bajo la vista para mirarse. Sonrió.

En los ojos de Riddle, su nuevo cuerpo representaba al mago perfecto. Era una forma que induciría miedo a sus enemigos y asombro a sus seguidores.

Examino sus manos. La pálida piel parecía brillas y la mano donde sostenía su varita se sentía ansiosa de lanzar hechizos.

Para los que estaban presentes, su forma era magnificente y bastante aterradora. Aunque delgado, no parecía frágil, sino mas bien fuerte y ágil; de hecho, lucia muy parecido a como lo había hecho antes de su caída, con cabello corto y oscuro y rasgos bastante atractivos. Pero había una gran diferencia. Sus ojos.

Eran tan rojos como la sangre.

Kamalia Rendall y Ardolf Lowell se arrodillaron ante él mientras los otros hombres lobos adultos los imitaban. Pettigrew se apresuro a inclinarse también, sus murmullos inentendibles rompiendo la quietud del aire.

"Ven, Colagusano" dijo mientras Kamalia le extendía su varita.

Pettigrew se levanto del suelo, al parecer inconsciente de su extremidad perdida, sus ojos vacios como los de una muñeca.

"Extiende tu brazo" ordeno Voldemort.

Pettigrew sostuvo su brazo izquierdo, mostrando sin vergüenza la Marca Oscura.

Voldemort coloco la punta de su varita en la manchada piel de su sirviente, llamando a sus seguidores.

**O o O**

"Esta llamándonos" gruño Severus entre sus dientes.

"¿Entonces debes ir?" pregunto McGonagall.

"Debo. No responderá bien a que no lo haga."

"Entonces ve, Severus, pero toma este traslador, solo como precaución" dijo Dumbledore, extendiéndole un pequeño pedazo de metal para colocar detrás de su reloj de muñeca – fuera de la vista, pero siempre contra su piel.

Severus bajo la mirada hacia el objeto en su mano, preguntándose, no por primera vez, que es lo que había cambiado él, para hacer a Albus mucho más precavido que antes, no que se estuviera quejando claro. ¿Tal vez fuera el collar de emergencia que le había dado a Harry? Tal vez...

Colocando el traslador de emergencia en su reloj, le dio a su mentor un asentimiento breve, pero agradecido.

"Regresare tan pronto como pueda" comento mientras salía de la oficina, enfocado en la tarea delante de él.

**O o O o O**

Gracias por sus reviews a:

Miel-tonks, Mrs. Gonzalez, satorichiva, VeroSev, Jaime David, Radioactive Shev, Boyka, HADA, linfocito, Fo Nuinelli. Y a todos los que han añadido esta historia en sus favoritos, alertas y similares.


	23. Duelo de Duelos

"**Para Cambiar y Formar"**

**("To Change & Shape")**

Severus Snape x Harry Potter

Autor original: Blueowl

Traductora: Eowynd

Notas de traductora:

1) la autora en ingles utiliza ciertos términos como: parselmouth, parselmagic y parseltongue, que serian en orden, boca de parsel (alguien que habla parsel), magia de parsel y lengua de parsel (idioma de las serpientes). Así que en el fic Harry es un parselmouth, es decir habla parseltongue y practicara más adelante parselmagic.

2) Este fic cae en la categoría de Father/Mentor (Padre/Mentor), es decir, los fanfics donde Snape adopta a Harry sea como hijo o sea como aprendiz, por lo tanto no habrá Yaoi ni nada en el estilo entre ambos.

3) Todos los (*) que vean tienen explicaciones al final de cada capítulo por parte de la traductora

_4) Todo lo que está en cursiva son pensamientos o recuerdos_

5) todo lo que este entre : :, como :este ejemplo: es referido a que se está hablando en parsel, así que casi siempre es entre Coral y Harry

**OOoOoOoOoOo**

A/N: Primero, permítanme agradecerle a mis betas readers, quienes me han ayudado con los bloqueos de escritor... Throckmorton, Chereche, y Lord Purity. Gracias por aguantarme durante mis momentos o. O y ayudado a que las ideas fluyan ^^ Discúlpenme por no haberles agradecido formalmente antes.

Bien, ahora, he recibido varias preocupaciones/quejas sobre las cosas más abajo, pero antes de responderlas, déjenme recordarles que esta es una historia UA. (n. de T.: Universo Alterno). Como ya he dicho antes, me he tomado algunas libertades, como darle a la magia una pocas 'naturalezas' diferentes, alterar la severidad/circunstancias de la guerra en el futuro de Severus, y cosas por el estilo.

Preguntas al Respecto:

_¿Sangre que no fue tomada 'a la fuerza'?_— A pesar de que Dumbledore dono voluntariamente su sangre, el específicamente se la dio a San Mungos con la intención y propósito de que fuera utilizada para curar la licantropía, no resucitar a Voldemort. Además, Voldemort aun así la obtuvo a través de sus agentes, tomándolo por fuerza del Banco de Sangre — de ahí, que el ritual es válido.

_Apariencia de Voldemort _—Esto es debido a la sangre de Dumbledore. Tal como Dumbledore dijo, su magia puede ser 'dominante' (Dumbledore es un Hechicero después de todo). Al ser usada en el ritual, 'sintió' el deseo de la imagen que Voldemort deseaba y moldeo, un poco, su forma hacia esa apariencia. Esto es parte de las consecuencias de usar la sangre de Dumbledore — en vez de usar la de Harry, la cual (el el futuro de Severus) le había dado la protección de Lily y el poder de un Mago durmiente.

_La Facilidad de irrumpir en el Banco de Sangre_—_ el Banco de Sangre_ estaba en un hospital, y siendo un hospital, cualquiera puede entrar al edificio mismo. Eso dicho, el Banco de Sangre si tenía protecciones, pero el Ministerio no anticipo un ataque tan agresivo (y explosivo). Después de todo estamos hablando del ministerio. ¿Cuándo han sido buenas sus defensas contra un ataque poderoso y asertivo del enemigo?

_Porque las cosas se han acelerado_ - En el canon, se ha manifestado unas pocas veces, que muchos de los Mortifagos habían creído que Voldemort estaba realmente muerto. Bien, cuando el Ministerio hizo del incidente con Quirrel fuera conocimiento público (principalmente que Quirrel era un seguidor y servidor del espíritu de Voldemort) los ligeramente más devotos Mortifagos fueron a buscarlo y encontrarlo. También, debido a la cura de la licantropía, los hombres lobos sedientos de sangre se unieron a él rápidamente creyendo que él era su única esperanza de permanecer como eran.

_Severus olvidándose de los huesos de Riddle padre _— denle un respiro al hombre. Tiene información de 9 años en el futuro metida en su cabeza y tiene que lidiar con los actuales eventos (¡Los ataques contra Harry lo distraen!). Nadie es perfecto. No solo eso, pero (como expondré más adelante), sabía que Voldemort tendría que recibir un cuerpo alguna vez. Es desafortunado que no haya sido capaz de prevenir que Riddle resurgiera tan pronto.

_Largo de la Historia _— no estoy segura de cuanto más voy a hacerla durar, pero al menos, se extenderá como mínimo más allá del segundo año de Harry. Honestamente, no le he dado vueltas de forma seria aun. Hay demasiadas cosas en la trama que tengo que pensar y organizar. ¿Pueden creer que jamás planifico nada más allá del segundo capítulo? De todos, sepan que estoy procesando cosas y que no he decidido cuando terminara exactamente. También déjenme asegurarles que se que Harry no es ni siquiera un adolescente aun, así que no necesitan sacar a lucir cosas de madurez y que tan improbable seria para Harry tener un duelo a muerte con Voldemort como está ahora. Ya se esto.

Bueno, con suerte eso ha servido para aclarar algunas cosas, y espero que todos disfruten de la acción que viene más abajo ^^.

**Parte 23: Duelo de Duelos**

Severus llego al lugar designado. Era una bodega, en las afueras de una ciudad muggle, una ciudad que Severus conocía.

Severus aplasto el recuerdo de la ciudad derruida y vacía de personas mientras llegaba a la puerta lateral de la inestable estructura.

Se arriesgo a mirar hacia su izquierda, encontrando las luces de la ciudad brillando con fuerza contra la oscuridad de la noche. Había allí, en esas calles, donde Minerva había caído. Él y los demás habían llegado muy tarde, y ella había sido demasiado terca como para huir. Había escogido quedarse donde estaba y retrasar las vengativas flamas del fuego demoniaco tanto como le fuera posible, para permitirle a los demás escapar. Y habría tenido éxito, de no haber sido por Bellatrix.

Sofocando la rabia que sentía subiendo en su interior y colocando una montaña de ladrillos en frente de sus emociones y pensamientos, Severus entro.

El área frente a él había sido limpiada de todas las cosas muggles que pudieran haber estado ahí, pero en su lugar estaban los restos de un derretido caldero y un alto hombre parado al lado de este, encarando al grupo reunido quienes tenían, mayormente, caras de culpabilidad. Evidentemente, el Señor Oscuro ya les había dado su discurso sobre lealtad y súbditos leales y los había escarmentado.

Mientras avanzaba, Severus se sorprendió a sí mismo. Había creído que tendría que enfocarse en mantener a su corazón de golpear contra su pecho, en vez de eso, estaba tratando de evitar que sus cejas se elevaran en sorpresa.

Voldemort tenía cabello.

Si la situación no hubiera sido tan seria, tal vez hasta la hubiera encontrado divertida, pero no había nada de divertido en el brillo en los ojos rojos del Señor Oscuro.

"Ah, Severus. Mi más leal ha venido" dijo Voldemort, girándose hacia él mientras movía su delgada y pálida mano hacia él.

Severus continuó avanzando, evitando correr o ir demasiado lento. Después de todo, tenía que mostrar la reverencia adecuada, especialmente siendo obvio que era el último en llegar, (además de tarde).

"Mi Señor," dijo, arrodillándose a un paso de distancia de los pies de Voldemort. "he estado esperando ansiosamente su regreso. Me disculpo por mi tardanza."

Severus sabia mejor que pedir por perdón o dar excusas.

"Levántate," dijo Voldemort, conforme y sin decir nada sobre su tardanza.

Severus estaba agradecido mientras se levantaba, manteniendo su postura completamente sumisa. Voldemort le indico que siguiera y Severus se reunió al resto del grupo.

"Bien, mis Mortifagos" dijo Voldemort. "Ya que no todos mis seguidores has estado holgazaneando, tenemos cosas que hacer esta noche, y, tal vez aquellos de ustedes que me han decepcionado podrán comenzar a reparar su falta de fe."

Muchas personas asintieron con avidez.

"Kamalia, Ardolf," llamo Voldemort.

Severus frunció el ceño. Conocía esos nombres, por supuesto, pero nos e habían unido a las filas hasta mucho más adelante, ya que eran hombres lobos a las ordenes de Greyback y no se habían unido por sí mismo con Voldemort hasta después de la destrucción de Hogsmeade.

Kamalia Rendall y Ardolf Lowell se adelantaron y se arrodillaron ante él. "¿Si, Señor?" preguntaron.

"Escojan algunas de las pocas direcciones que Yaxley adquirió del Archivo y, cada uno de ustedes, lleve tres de mis Mortifagos. Es hora de mostrarle al Mundo Mágico mi poder. No dejen sobrevivientes en esas residencias."

Rápidamente crearon dos grupos antes de pararse frente a él, listos para partir a las direcciones de las casas de los nacidos de muggle.

"liberaremos a nuestros amigos esta noche y ganaremos poderosos aliados antes de que me revele a mi mismo por completo." Se detuvo y miro hacia los grupos de Kamalia y Ardolf. "Y quién sabe, tal vez tenga algo de diversión antes de visitar el Ministerio" siseo Voldemort misteriosamente, antes de girarse hacia Severus. "Severus," dijo "quiero que regreses a Hogwarts. Has sido capaz de recuperar mi aprobación y sabes de los próximos ataques sobre los sangre sucias. Advierte a Dumbledore sobre ellos. No quiero aurors o desgraciados miembros de la Orden interrumpiendo mis otros planes."

"Si, mi Señor."

"Ahora, el resto de ustedes, vengan conmigo. ¡Esta noche, les mostraremos porque yo, Lord Voldemort, debo ser temido!"

**O o O o O**

Nicholas corría por el pasillo hacia el cuarto de Harry. Las barreras habían reaccionado antes un intenso cambio en la magia hacia apenas unos momentos y sabia, por instinto, que algo estaba muy mal.

Perenelle estaba justo detrás de él mientras llegaban a la puerta de Harry. Sin molestarse con convencionalismos, abrió la puerta de golpe y se apresuro a entrar.

Coral estaba al lado de Harry, siseando desesperada, claramente preocupada y agitada.

Harry estaba abrazando sus rodillas y presionándose a si mismo contra la cabecera de la cama mientras mantenía sus ojos bien cerrados.

Nicholas podía oler algo acido y miro a un lado de la cama en el piso. Lo que sea que hubiera molestado a Harry había sido suficiente para hacerlo perder su cena. Con una expresión de empatía, movió su varita en dirección al piso, desvaneciéndolo, mientras se acercaba a la cama.

"¿Harry?" pregunto suavemente Nicholas, levantando su varita, ahora encendida gracias a un silencioso _Lumos_.

Coral se deslizo fuera del camino pero continuamente siseando a Harry, como si estuviera tratando de obtener su atención. No parecía estar funcionando.

Nicholas llego al lado de la cama y toco las rodillas de Harry mientras Perenelle se mantenía atrás y permitía a su marido decidir qué era lo que había que hacer, por ahora.

Harry estaba sorprendido, y abrió sus ojos en sorpresa. Nicholas podía decir que estaba en alguna clase de dolor.

"¿Qué sucede, Harry?" pregunto.

"Una pesadilla, y mi cicatriz, me duele." Cerro sus ojos de nuevo y presiono las palmas de sus manos contra su cara con un gemido, todo su cuerpo temblando.

Nicholas frunció el ceño, rápidamente levantando su mano libre y separando las manos de Harry de su rostro.

"déjame ver, Harry. Déjame ayudar" comento "¿Qué fue lo que soñaste?"

"Voldemort. Algo está sucediendo. Tenemos que advertirles... ¡tenemos que dejarles saber!" dijo Harry, al principio su discurso era doloroso y desarmado pero rápidamente se volvió urgente y fuerte.

"tan solo cálmate. Necesito ayudarte a ti, antes de que hagamos algo" Nicholas dijo con firmeza mientras Perenelle se acercaba también. "creo que se que es lo que está pasando."

"Él va a…" dijo Harry, sin prestar mucha atención a lo que Nicholas estaba diciendo cuando se quedo sin aliento. " Él va a matar gente. Por favor, Sr. Flamel, ¡tenemos que hacer algo!" Harry jadeo, cerrando con fuerza sus ojos mientras una ola de dolor cruzaba por su cicatriz y una oscura emoción de anticipación surgía a través de él. Se agarro de las muñecas de Nicholas mientras temblaba.

"enfócate en mi voz, Harry. Necesito enturbiar esta conexión si vamos a ayudar a alguien. Necesito que trates de ignorar todo lo demás ahora mismo."

Harry apretó sus dientes mientras Nicholas colocaba su pulgar derecho sobre la cicatriz de Harry y cerraba sus ojos.

"estas sintiendo las emociones de Voldemort, Harry. Voy a enturbiar la conexión ahora, así que trata de no combatirme. Esto va a sentirse bastante raro" advirtió Nicholas.

Nicholas murmuro un hechizo, guiando su magia, ignorando el sentimiento de 'grasitud' del poder extraño que parecía gotear desde la cicatriz y presionar contra la magia de Harry. Escogiendo ser agresivo más que gentil, entro en la mente de Harry. Sabía que su entrada no se había sentido agradable, pero sabía que era importante. La joven mente de Harry solo podría soportar un poco de esta maldad concentrada.

"Harry, quiero que me ayudes si es que puedes. Dame de tu magia para usar aquí, de lo contrario estaré combatiendo con tu magia además de la intrusión de Voldemort."

Con eso, escucho un leve ''de acuerdo...' en la mente de niño.

Confidente en que era lo que tenía que hacer, Nicholas se coloco a trabajar, escudando la mente de Harry con su magia y usando la de él como refuerzo. Esta protección no sería como los escudos de la Oclumencia, pero serian la siguiente mejor opción. En vez de ser como paredes de castillos, esto actuaria como un foso. Todo lo que intentara entrar a la mente de Harry seria ralentizado, debilitado y distorsionado.

Terminando, se inclino hacia atrás, encontrando el cuerpo de Harry desparramado contra su pecho y a su esposa ofreciendo asistencia.

"Gracias, cariño" dijo mientras ayudaba a recostar a Harry.

Harry no estaba inconsciente, pero estaba mareado y exhausto.

"Lo hiciste bien, Harry" dijo Nicholas. "La conexión aun está presente, pero está empantanada ahora."

"Llamare a Albus, ahora mismo, Nicholas," dijo Perenelle, apresurándose en salir del cuarto.

Harry parpadeo pesadamente, combatiendo el sueño, todo mientras un débil dolor resonaba en su cicatriz y un débil sentimiento de siniestra anticipación se colaba en sus sentidos.

**O o O o O**

Voldemort disfrutaba del sentimiento de volar, seguro de que esto no tomaría demasiado tiempo.

Estaba en lo cierto.

Apenas llegaron a la isla de Azkaban, los Dementores inmediatamente reconocieron su presencia antes de rápidamente liberar a todos lo que Voldemort deseara.

Antonin Dolohov, Augustus Rookwood, Bellatrix Lestrange, Rodolphus Lestrange, Rabastan Lestrange, Mulciber, and muchos otros se unieron a sus filas y reclamaron nuevas varitas, que habían conseguido previamente para ellos. Y entonces todo se puso mejor cuando los Dementores se unieron a su lado, desertando de la prisión de Azkaban para seguirlo a pastos más ricos.

Era un momento glorioso, y estaba ansioso por continuar con la siguiente etapa del plan.

Estaba de regreso, y estaba listo para mostrárselo al mundo.

**O o O o O**

Mal Turner era un hombre razonable con conductas apropiadas. Amaba a su esposa e hijo, así que cuando unas personas extrañamente vestidas se aparecieron en su residencia (la cual se encontraba cerca del corazón de Londres en Westminster) la semana pasada, se había apresurado en agarrar su arma. Sin embargo, afortunadamente, resulto que ser que sus precauciones fueron innecesarias, sin importar que tan extraños al principio habían parecido los visitantes.

Después de probar que la magia era real y que no estaban (completamente9 locos, habían tenido una larga y profunda conversación. Aún estaba tratando de que su mente aceptara la mayoría de eso, pero sí que le alivio varias cosas importantes que lo intrigaban. Su hijo de cuatro años era un mago. Bueno, eso ciertamente explicaba algunas de los bizarros eventos de los últimos años, particularmente el helado sundae que se negaba a bajar de tamaño, sin importar cuantas cucharadas fueran sacadas. Su hijo había tenido tres.

Pero los magos que lo visitaron también conversaron sobre otras cosas –cosas perturbadoras- como los recientes secuestros involucrando a un grupo de hombres lobos que atacaban jóvenes 'nacidos de muggle'. Con esas pocas noticias, se había puesto de inmediato a instalar algunas precauciones una vez que los 'aurors' se habían ido, a pesar de que le habían dado una moneda mágica para contactarlos en caso de que algo pasara.

Uno nunca podía ser demasiado precavido, como Mal estaba a punto de probar.

Mal se sentó, escuchando como sonaba la campana que había instalado debajo de su cama si la puerta principal era abierta. ¡Nunca subestimen la ingenuidad de las cuerdas y tirantes!

"Cariño" susurro, despertando a su esposa "Alguien ha abierto nuestra puerta sin desactivar la alarma. Agarra a Mathew y vayan al cuarto seguro. Me encargare de esto," comento antes de que su esposa corriera al cuarto de su hijo.

Su entrenamiento de la milicia fue puesto en práctica mientras tomaba su pistola desde el cajón de su velador al lado de su cama y apretaba la moneda que ese tipo Shacklebolt le había dado, antes de colocar una segunda arma en el bolsillo de su chaqueta.

Con suerte la ayuda llegaría antes de que las cosas se pusieran muy feas.

Dirigiéndose hacia el living, se mantuvo agachado y escuchando. Había personas en la casa, ciertamente, y se estaban moviendo rápidamente. Sólo esperaba que su esposa e hijo estuvieran bien mientras se dirigían al cuarto seguro.

Repentinamente, rodeo la pared y entro en la cocina, el sonido de movimiento ahora muy cerca.

"¡_Bombarda_!" grito, una voz cruel, haciendo volar la pared.

Mal rodo bajo la mesa de la cocina mientras los trozos terminaban de caer y los platos favoritos de su esposa se rompían contra el suelo.

"Muéstrate, sabemos que estas aquí" dijo otro.

Había al menos tres de ellos. Podía ver sus túnicas a pesar de la oscuridad.

Él les respondió.

Con disparos.

¡BANG-BANG-BANG!

El primer disparo se incrusto en el hombro de uno. El segundo dio en un brazo, y el tercero le dio a otro justo en el ojo — ese hombre no se levantaría de nuevo.

Hechizos llovieron sobre él, y apenas logro girar la mesa a un lado para usarla como cubierta antes de sentirse lanzado y golpeado con esta contra unos gabinetes detrás de él.

"Pedazo de mier—"

¡BANG-BANG!

Mal aun no se quedaba sin balas y no se perdió la oportunidad de sacar del camino al cuarto mago que acababa de aparecer por la esquina, sin embargo no vio al otro que se había aparecido en el otro lado.

"¡_Crucio!_"

El dolor lo atravesó, más fuerte que nada que hubiera experimentado. Era más agudo que una pistola paralizadora, más duro que ser disparado, más violento que un choque de auto, y más largo de lo que ningún dolor debería ser.

Lo único que lo hacía peor era que no podía controlar su cuerpo. Comenzó a tener espasmos a medida que el dolor se hacía más y más fuerte.

BANG-BANG-BANG-BANG-click-click . . . click.

Se quedo sin balas.

Finalmente, el dolor termino, y el miro hacia arriba para encontrar a un hombre sobre él.

Un hombre con los ojos rojos.

**O o O o O**

El director se apareció en Westminster poco después de que Kingsley le alertara de que una familia allí había enviado una señal de socorro. Era muy probable que el ataque aun estuviera en progreso.

No tuvo que mirar muy lejos para ver esto confirmado.

Escucho cuatro fuertes bangs por sobre los gritos de un hombre desde una casa a su izquierda. No dudo en correr, hacia la puerta de entrada destruida, incluso mientras escuchaba sirenas en la distancia y los cracks de la llegada de los aurors.

Realizando, silenciosamente un hechizo desilusionador sobre el mismo, continuó avanzando, sabiendo que los aurors afuera estaban ahora rodeando el perímetro. Adentrándose, sus ojos se ajustaron a la poca luz que había mientras recorría el living.

Repentinamente, se detuvo, encontrándose con una escena demasiado familiar de las ocurridas en la última guerra.

Voldemort parado sobre un tembloroso muggle.

"¿Crees que eres valiente, pequeño muggle?" siseo Voldemort.

Dumbledore siguió avanzando, notando los dos cuerpos sin movimiento justo afuera de la destrozada cocina. No podía ver mucho mas allá excepto por Voldemort y el arrinconado muggle, ya que solo tenía una línea de visión directa hasta el Señor Oscuro y nada más en la cocina.

Repentinamente, ruidos de pelea llegaron desde afuera. Evidentemente, había más Mortifagos y se acababan de encontrar con los aurors.

Voldemort sonrió, para nada preocupado o molesto por la llegada de una oposición.

"¡Maten todo lo que vean! ¡Tendremos más diversión aquí de lo esperado!" declaro a los demás Mortifagos antes de mirar de nuevo al hombre en el suelo. "Avada Ke—"

El viejo hechicero le arrojo el microondas desde una repisa cercana al brazo de Voldemort. Y entonces, apresurándose por el recientemente creado agujero de la pared de la cocina, vio más Mortifagos e inmediatamente mando una lluvia de hechizos hacia ellos.

Manteniendo su hechizo desilusionador, eran presas fáciles, pero Voldemort no iba a permitir que su avanzada siguiera sin respuesta.

Voldemort movió su varita, reuniendo su magia antes de soltarla con violencia.

El masivo pulso de la furiosa magia destruyo la pared de la entrada de la casa en su totalidad. Dumbledore hizo lo que pudo para mantenerse de pie y no seguir a los pedazos de pared y demas hacia la calle mientras que su hechizo desilusionador caía.

Sabiendo que tenía que salir antes de la parte superior se derrumbara, siguió a Voldemort fuera de lo que quedaba de la casa, esperando que el hombre muggle tuviera el suficiente sentido para salir por su cuenta y buscar un lugar seguro.

Saliendo a la calle, fueron confrontados por lo último que hubieran esperado

"¡DETENGANSE!"

En el lado derecho de la calle, había carros de policía, todos con focos apuntando a sus formas con túnicas. Voldemort perezosamente movió su varita hacia el auto patrulla más cercano. Los dos policías que estaban a cubierto detrás del auto fueron lanzados hacia atrás mientras su auto patrulla se transformaba justo frente a sus ojos.

La enorme serpiente se enderezo antes de volver su atención hacia los policías. Todo mientras Aurors y Mortifagos combatían a lo largo de la calle, techos y jardines.

Horrorizados, los policías abrieron fuego contra la serpiente, enojándola como nada más.

Dumbledore disparo un hechizo hacia la serpiente, deteniéndola en su lugar antes de cancelar por completo el hechizo de Voldemort. El auto cayó sobre la calle, metros delante de la línea de policías mientras bloqueaba un hechizo enviado por Voldemort.

"¿Acaso protegerías a estas lamentables criaturas, anciano?" pregunto Voldemort mientras disparaba otro hechizo, uno que Albus esquivo, permitiéndole golpear un auto estacionado detrás de él. "¡Veamos que tan bien puedes protegerlos el uno del otro!"

CRACK-CRACK

Voldemort desapareció antes de aparecer sobre un techo y mirarlos a todos.

"¡_Imperio, Imperio, Imperio!_"

Los azules ojos de Dumbledore se abrieron en sorpresa mientras tres policías giraban y apuntaban sus armas hacia sus compañeros oficiales. Disparos fueron hechos.

Albus reacciono tan rápido como pudo, pero no fue lo suficientemente rápido.

¡BANGBANGBANG!

Dos servidores públicos perdieron su vida instantáneamente antes de que Dumbledore fuera capaz de desarmarlos con un expelliarmus. Varias armas cayeron al suelo antes de que Dumbledore disparara tres aturdidores en rápida sucesión.

Comprensiblemente, los ahora, en shock policías, inteligentemente comenzaron a retirarse llevándose a las bajas para esperar por la llegada de las unidades del OEA (Oficiales Especialistas en Armas de Fuego) quienes estaban en camino. Sin embargo, los intentos de la policía para escapar fueron evitados por los Mortifagos sedientos de sangre que recientemente habían recuperado su libertad. Los policías se escondieron detrás de las puertas de sus autos, aunque eso solo proveyó una protección menor, antes de regresar el fuego con sus pistolas.

Viendo esto, Dumbledore se apareció sobre el techo de auto anteriormente transfigurado y movió su varita en dirección de un antejardín, antes de realizar un hechizo de escudo sobre el mismo, para bloquear un hechizo de color gris recién disparado por Voldemort desde arriba.

Sacudiéndose la energía que cayó como cascada por su escudo plateado, tres enormes formas se elevaron desde el patio delantero y avanzaron rápidamente hacia los asombrados policías. Repentinamente, rayos verdes fueron disparados hacia los oficiales por Mortifagos cercanos, pero los animados gnomos de jardín animados los interceptaron, protegiendo a los aturdidos policías.

Voldemort no estaba contento con el hechizo avanzado de Dumbledore y libero una serpiente conjurada desde una llamarada para mostrar su descontento.

Era aun más larga que la que había transfigurado, su cabeza estaba más arriba de la copa de los árboles y su cuerpo enroscado cubría la calle al menos frente a dos casas.

Voldemort rio.

Dumbledore movió su brazo en un intento de rechazar la mordida del animal, pero como resultado fue expulsado del vehículo. Rodando hasta quedar en una rodilla, extendió su varita hacia adelante y arriba, reuniendo la enorme masa de fuego y forzándola a elevarse por sobre él en una gigantesca bola de fuego, justo antes de hacerla explotar de regreso a Voldemort.

La esfera de fuego exploto justo más arriba del techo, apenas chamuscando las túnicas del Señor Oscuro mientras las flamas se elevaban por sobre el cielo del vecindario en un omnipresente hongo antes de desaparecer.

En puro pandemónium, hechizos continuaron siendo intercambiados entre Mortifagos y Aurors mientras tenían duelos entre ellos, mientras la policía disparaba hacia todos los rayos de luz que les eran disparados.

Voldemort estaba orgullosamente parado al borde del techo, disfrutando la destrucción bajo él mientras Dumbledore tomo la oportunidad para rápidamente aturdir a dos Mortifagos que tenia a la vista.

Repentinamente, un fuerte ruido vino desde detrás de Dumbledore, muy por arriba de los techos.

"¡_DIFFINDO_!" grito Voldemort, moviendo su varita hacia el sonido.

Dumbledore se giro, sin estar seguro de a qué era lo que Voldemort había lanzado la maldición, justo a tiempo para ver la cola de una maquina voladora dirigirse hacia un árbol cercano mientras unas monstruosas cuchillas giradores con alguna clase de capsula debajo de ellas, caían desde el cielo, girando horrorosamente. Había personas adentro.

Albus se adelanto, esquivando hechizos de unos pocos Mortifagos esperando tener un tiro de suerte mientras lanzaba un hechizo bien apuntado a la arruinada maquina voladora, deteniendo su descenso con un poderoso _immobulus_. No fue muy suave puesto que estaba forzado a defender su espalda de los hechizos debilitadores de Voldemort.

Con una silenciosa aparición, Dumbledore apareció en el techo adjunto antes de atrapar una vez más el destruido helicóptero y gentilmente colocarlo en la calle; sin embargo, su parte en el duelo aun no había terminado.

Voldemort invoco las cuchillas, arrancándolas del fuselaje y lanzándolas contra su Primer Enemigo.

Albus agito su varita enfrente de él transfigurándolas en cintas plateadas que redirigió a Voldemort. Voldemort rechazo una de las cintas, pero las otras tres se enrollaron alrededor de su oscura forma como boa constrictor. Casi se cae por un costado del techo antes de lograr disparar un preciso _diffindo_, liberándose a sí mismo.

El Señor Oscuro bufo, lanzando una bola de rayos hacia Dumbledore quien los redirigió hacia un árbol. El árbol se partió por la mitad y el crack del trueno y madera explotando resonó en el vecindario mientras más vehículos se iban aproximando... esta vez luciendo el emblema de la OEA, y parte de los especialistas en armas de fuego de Scotland Yard, la CO19.

Voldemort desapareció y reapareció en la calle frente a la dañada casa de Mal Turner, como retando a los mejores equipados policías muggle a hacer algo con respecto a su presencia. Para bien o para mal, el repentino movimiento hizo que los duelos alrededor se detuvieran.

"¡RINDASE, ESTA RODEADO!" grito un oficial que recién había llegado, escogiendo ignorar los tres gnomos cercanos.

"¿Rodeado? No lo creo, pero es tiempo de avanzar" comento Voldemort, su tono informándole a Dumbledore que los eventos de la noche aun no están terminados.

Dumbledore se apareció en la calle, decidiendo que el mejor curso de acción seria seguir al Señor Oscuro directamente a su próximo objetivo. Tenía que prevenir que ocurriera más daño. Ya se había perdido demasiado.

Sucedió demasiado rápido. El golpe de un rayo podría haber sido más fácil de seguir.

Voldemort comenzó a girar para desaparecerse mientras una completamente inesperada lluvia de disparos comenzó a salir de la destruida casa de Mal Turner.

Mal había recargado y estaba lívido.

La primera de las balas no fallo en dar con Voldemort antes de que se desvaneciera en el aire con un ruidoso y sonoro CRACK. Dumbledore se apresuro a pesar de que Mal continuaba disparando furiosamente hacia la neblina oscura que la repentina partida de Voldemort había dejado. Moviendo su varita delante de él, Dumbledore conjuro una niebla mágica de escudo para rechazar los proyectiles que venían hacia él. Balas rebotaban en el camino y se curvaban alrededor de él mágicamente, aunque la niebla mágica se iba adelgazando mientras comenzaba a invocar en el área donde Voldemort había estado.

Encontrando el rastro de aparición del Señor Oscuro, sabía que tenía una sola oportunidad de hacer esto bien, se giro sobre sus pies mientras la niebla mágica se desvanecía aun mas, sin saber donde reaparecería mientras Mal vaciaba su cargador con un último tiro...

¡BANG!

Albus sintió una fuerza como de un mazo le hubiera dado en la sien mientras una explosión de luz cubría su visión.

¡CRACK!

Dumbledore se desapareció, dejando detrás solo una mancha de sangre en el medio de la calle muggle.

**O o O o O**

Reportes estaban llegando de todos lados. Era puro caos y no había señales de que fuera a disminuir o a parar pronto. Si algo, se pondría peor.

Madam Bones ya había despachado a las tres cuartas partes de sus fuerzas a las localidades afectadas. Desafortunadamente, aun tenían que reunir mucha información sobre los ataques. Todo lo que sabían es que magia había sido realizada en frente de los muggles, y con seguridad _hacia _muggles en la mayoría de esos lugares. El Estatuto Internacional del Secreto Mágico estaba en serio peligro. La única cosa afortunada que estaba sucediendo es que estaba ocurriendo de noche cerrada en vez de a plena luz del sol. Con suerte la cubierta de que se trataba de un poderoso ataque terrorista colocando explosivos en los vecindarios y demás funcionaria. Hasta ahora, las autoridades muggle 'en conocimiento' accedieron a mantenerla y contener la verdad.

Sin embargo, lo que era peor eran los reportes que llegaban de Dementores sueltos, lo que la llevaba a creer que Azkaban había sido seriamente comprometida.

Repentinamente, las alarmas comenzaron a sonar sobre sus cabezas.

**O o O o O**

Dumbledore cayó sobre sus rodillas mientras trataba de alejar el las dolorosa pesadez que sentía. Sabía que había sido alcanzado por una bala. Ya le había pasado una vez antes, en los 1940. Era una sensación memorable.

Sacudió su cabeza, sintiendo sangre corriendo por el costado de su cabeza hasta su barba.

Mientras buscaba el rastro de Voldemort, no había sido capaz de mantener por completo su hechizo a pruebas de balas, sin embargo, afortunadamente, había tomado la mayor parte del daño, actuando como un casco de Kevlar. Aun dolía como mil demonios, pero sabía que podría haber sido mucho peor. También tenía el presentimiento de que debía agradecer a su magia innata por disminuir aun más el daño, pero cuanto más, no estaba seguro.

Vagamente, no podía evitar preguntarse dónde estaba la bala. ¿Había aterrizado en la calle mientras se iba? ¿Había caído en los dobleces de sus túnicas? O, si se atrevía a imaginarlo, ¿estaba aun alojada bajo su cráneo, o peor? Deshaciéndose de esos varios y bastante grotescos pensamientos, estaba seguro que al menos, tenía una contusión.

Forzándose a sí mismo en concentrarse en sus alrededores, sus ojos se enfocaron un poco, permitiéndole rápidamente notar donde estaban.

El Salón de las Profecías.

La compresión en su mente adormecida de dolor. Voldemort había venido por la profecía.

Repentinamente, levanto la vista para encontrar una borrosa figura que solo podía ser Lord Voldemort. Estaba en camino de la profecía. De hecho, solo unos pasos lo separaban.

"Ah, Dumbledore," dijo Voldemort, girándose levemente mientras estiraba su mano hacia al profecía. "Tienes un aspecto terrible por lo que veo."

Sus ojos rojos parecieron brillar cuando se fijaron en la herida cerca de la sien derecha de Dumbledore.

Los ojos de Dumbledore se entrecerraron mientras la maldita mano de Voldemort se cerraba alrededor de la profecía.

Reacciono.

"¡_Rumpere!_"

Con un gran movimiento de su varita, hubo una ola de penetrante ruido que avanzo, destruyendo cada una de las piezas de vidrio en su camino. Todos los globos de cristal enfrente de Dumbledore estallaron, fantasmales figuras elevándose de ellos, incluyendo el globo en la mano de Voldemort.

Instantáneamente, el salón entero estaba resonando con un mar de voces. Ninguna podía ser distinguida por mucho tiempo.

_"Ellos serán valientes y—"_

_"Las ansias del mundo por—"_

_"—Muerte estará esperando en—"_

_"—no sabe—"_

_"—no es amo de nadie, pero—"_

_"La vida de un pacificador—"_

_"—atentos a las redes de mentiras—"_

_"—el poder para—"_

_"—buscador oscuro y hacedor de guerra—"_

_"Él será odiado pero solamente el amor—"_

Voldemort estaba furioso, habiendo fallado en saber que estaba saliendo de boca de la fantasmal mujer en su mano.

Lanzo maldición tras maldición contra Dumbledore, sin contenerse.

Dumbledore se forzó a sí mismo a mantenerse sobre sus pies, desviando con pericia los hechizos que podía mientras esquivaba o bloqueaba físicamente los imperdonables con los aun sin romper globos en las repisas junto a él.

"¡Crucio!" grito Voldemort, solo para que su hechizo fuera interceptado por una vieja profecía.

_"Sera legado, un niño de lujuria y esperanza perdida—"_

"¡Avada Kedavra!"

_"El hijo de un noble y el padre de un pastor—"_

Voldemort había tenido suficiente. Con rabia llenando sus acciones, levanto sus manos, fallando al ocultar el dolor que el movimiento le había causado mientras invocaba todos los pedazos de vidrio y comenzaba a reunirlos en frente de él.

Dumbledore movió su varita hacia delante, presionando la magia hacia su varita, incluso mientras un dolor sordo detrás de su ojo derecho comenzaba a acumularse. Y entonces dejo salir el hechizo.

Un poderoso rayo de luz salió de su varita, golpeando la masa de vidrio.

El vidrio muto, girando violentamente, el sonido de vidrios molidos, resonando con gran eco. El vidrio se volvió líquido y ahora parecía ser un esférico, espejo derretido.

Pero Dumbledore aun no había terminado. Luchando contra una extraña creciente fatiga, señaló con su varita hacia delante antes de tirar del globo con fuerza.

El globo liquido cayo, siendo arrancado del control de Voldemort, cayendo con ruido sobre el piso y las repisas.

Finalmente, se asentó, y tanto Voldemort, como Dumbledore, habían conjurado una burbuja para prevenir que el vidrio derretido los tocara.

"No me iré de aquí sin nada" Voldemort chillo con furia, antes de desaparecer con otro CRACK.

Sin pensarlo en dejarlo irse cuando claramente aun no había terminado, Dumbledore se apareció una vez más, antes de seguir una vez más el rastro de Voldemort.

Se desvaneció con un leve crack.

**O o O o O**

Sintió un dejo de magia cargada con odio acercándose hacia él y la esquivo justo a tiempo.

Aparentemente, Voldemort había anticipado que Dumbledore estaría detrás de él.

Desviando otra maldición, Dumbledore rápidamente se fijo en los alrededores.

Estaba en un largo cuarto. Las luces estaban prendidas y había el cuerpo sin movimiento de un auror junto a la chimenea al otro extremo del cuarto. Papeles estaban esparcidos por todo el suelo. Esta era la oficina del Ministro.

_Me está costando concentrarme_, Dumbledore pensó distraídamente mientras miraba hacia Lord Voldemort y Cornelius Fudge detrás de un gran escritorio.

"¡Albus, ayúdame!"

Voldemort estaba sosteniendo al Ministro como un escudo mientras presionaba la punta de su varita en el cuello del balbuceante hombre.

"¿Estas tan determinado a detenerme, Dumbledore?" pregunto Voldemort.

"Pensé que eso sería obvio a estas alturas, Tom" respondió Dumbledore.

Voldemort resoplo antes de sonreír maliciosamente. "No puedes detenerme," dijo, hundiendo mas la punta de su varita en el cuello de Fudge.

Fudge se trago el ruido que estuvo a punto de salir antes de emitir un leve llanto mientras Voldemort parecía susurrar cosas en su oído.

"Vamos, vamos, Ministro, si quisiera matarlo, ya lo habría hecho" dijo suavemente.

Dumbledore permaneció donde estaba, bastante tranquilo considerando su herida y la situación. También noto como Voldemort parecía estar protegiendo su lado izquierdo.

"Por favor. ¿Qué es lo que quieres?" pregunto Fudge, al borde de la hiperventilación.

"Ah, simplemente quería mostrar que he regresado. No soy el enemigo de los verdaderos magos y brujas, Cornelius. ¿No estás cansado de toda la sangre contaminada que ha venido en los recientes años? Yo sí."

"¿Sangre contaminada, Voldemort?" pregunto Dumbledore, sus palabras arrastrándose levemente, mientras escogía un plan de acción a pesar de su mente confusa. "Recuerdo que tu padre, Tom Riddle, era un muggle. Un muggle por el cual tu madre que era squib te nombro."

Obtuvo el efecto deseado.

En un golpe de furia incontenida, Voldemort lanzo a Fudge a un lado hacia una puerta y cargo contra Dumbledore, sus ojos brillando con rojo intenso. Fudge aterrizo con un golpe relativamente suave antes de escurrirse por la puerta y salir corriendo del cuarto, horrorizado.

Lo cual estuvo bien, porque en ese momento fuego demoniaco comenzó a salir de la varita de Voldemort como un demonio vengativo, su furia igualando a los ojos rojos de Tom. Se expandía en intensidad, creciendo y creciendo hasta...

¡CRACK!

Voldemort se había ido.

Ya no había nada que hacer, y Dumbledore sabía que no podía simplemente irse y dejar que el fuego escapara del cuarto. Con la cantidad que Voldemort había invocado, no sería fácil contenerlo si llegaba a los pasillos.

Así que sello el cuarto, usando el mismo hechizo que Severus había usado para asegurarse de que el veneno de la Muerte negra no se expandiera por el resto de la escuela (*). Y así, ni el fuego podía escapar, pero tampoco él.

Contuvo el fuego tanto como pudo, incapaz de controlarlo debido a que era demasiado y estaba demasiado agotado para tratar. Y mientras estaba preguntándose si finalmente comenzaría su siguiente gran aventura, escucho una canción que era muy familiar pero que nunca se cansaría de escuchar.

Su espíritu ahora se había elevado, al sentir las garras de Fawkes agarrar su hombro mientras su fuerza le fallaba por completo, las llamas inmisericordes a centímetros de envolverlo con un fuego de un tipo diferente.

Recibió este calor, permitiéndole envolverse alrededor suyo, antes de. . . .

Apareció en un cuarto en una columna de fuego que inmediatamente tomo la forma de Fawkes. Sus rodillas cedieron bajo él y estaba apenas consciente de que Fawkes estaba ahora volando en círculos sobre su persona con preocupación.

"¡Albus!"

No estaba seguro, pero sonaba como Minerva. Trato de girar su cabeza hacia ella, pero sus músculos no parecían querer responder, así que solo se quedo sentado ahí.

_Bueno, al menos no caí sobre mi cara,_ pensó, francamente asombrado de que se las hubiera arreglado para aterrizar semi derecho, aunque haya sido sobre su trasero_._ _Debo verme como un absoluto desastre. ¿Dónde estoy?_

"Merlín, Albus, ¿Qué sucedió?" pregunto, su voz llena de preocupación.

Él sintió sus manos en su espalda mientras se iba hacia delante.

_Atrápame, querida. No me gustaría probar el suelo._

Afortunadamente, ella debe de haber oído la primera parte de su silenciosa petición mientras prevenía una caída que hubiera sido muy vergonzosa. Tomándolo de los hombros, lo miro al rostro.

"Grcis, queia," arrastraba las palabras horriblemente.

"Albus, ¡estas sangrando!" grito, antes de conjurar un paño y presionarlo contra la herida redonda "¿Qué sucedió?"

Parpadeo, su voz aguda repentinamente hizo que su cabeza palpitara mas fuerte mientras ella lo guiaba, y lo tendía sobre la alfombra.

"Disparo. Enfrnento 'Oldemtort."

¿Por qué sus palabras sonaban tan graciosas?

"Voy a llamar a Poppy," comento McGonagall, moviendo su varita y haciendo un patronus el cual mando hacia Madam Pomfrey.

"Ceo qe debeos bucar ayda, M'erva. Al meos por aha. 'Ala me dio."

Minerva acerco su cara otro poco, tratando de hallarle sentido a sus balbuceantes palabras.

"Albus, apenas puedo entenderte. ¿Fuiste herido con una maldición?"

"No, uh paro."

"¿Un Rayo?"

"No, tola M'Ugel."

"¿Una pistola? ¿Quieres decir una bala?" pregunto, aturdida. "¿Recibiste un disparo de una de esas armas de los muggle?"

"Sí," dijo, aliviado de que ella finalmente le entendiera ya que puntos negros se estaban extendiendo frente a sus ojos. Repentinamente, Madam Pomfrey apareció por la chimenea, apresurándose antes de que Severus se apareciera entre las llamas verdes detrás de ella.

_Hmm, ¿Acaso Minerva sabrá que su lámpara de centro esta torcida?_ Se preguntaba Dumbledore, mirando hacia las brillantes formas en el cielo antes de que todos sus pensamientos coherentes escaparan de su alcance.

**O o O o O**

Nota de Autora: Gracias por la cantidad de reviews que he recibido, me ayudan más de lo que puedo decir.

Aclaraciones:

(*)Que el veneno de la Muerte negra no se expandiera por el resto de la escuela (*) Referido a la lucha contra Quirrel en los primeros capítulos del fic

Gracias por sus reviews a: Boyka, Mrs. Gonzalez, Paladium, linfocito, Jaime David, VeroSEv, alessa-vulturi, Fo Nuinelli, HADA, Brenssy.


	24. Un Asunto de la Mente

"**Para Cambiar y Formar"**

**("To Change & Shape")**

Severus Snape x Harry Potter

Autor original: Blueowl

Traductora: Eowynd

Notas de traductora:

1) la autora en ingles utiliza ciertos términos como: parselmouth, parselmagic y parseltongue, que serian en orden, boca de parsel (alguien que habla parsel), magia de parsel y lengua de parsel (idioma de las serpientes). Así que en el fic Harry es un parselmouth, es decir habla parseltongue y practicara más adelante parselmagic.

2) Este fic cae en la categoría de Father/Mentor (Padre/Mentor), es decir, los fanfics donde Snape adopta a Harry sea como hijo o sea como aprendiz, por lo tanto no habrá Yaoi ni nada en el estilo entre ambos.

3) Todos los (*) que vean tienen explicaciones al final de cada capítulo por parte de la traductora

_4) Todo lo que está en cursiva son pensamientos o recuerdos_

5) todo lo que este entre : :, como :este ejemplo: es referido a que se está hablando en parsel, así que casi siempre es entre Coral y Harry

**OOoOoOoOoOo**

Preguntas al Respecto:

_¿Harry y la profecía? _— Sí, Harry es todavía parte de la profecía. La primera profecía aun es válida, y la segunda (concerniente a la resurrección de Voldemort) acaba de completarse (obviamente).

_Velocidad de la Historia _— comprendo que mucho a sucedido en la historia en un corto periodo de tiempo (tal como los últimos capítulos ocurriendo en el plazo de unos pocos días de trama), pero en la vida real la cosas pueden ocurrir así de rápido, así que no creo que sea tan alocado. Sin embargo, me disculpo si le he dado a alguien 'mareos-de-lector'. Con eso dicho, hay algo de calma en el horizonte (Creo que los personajes se la han ganado :P) así que con algo de suerte eso aliviara el paso de la trama y les dará a todos un momento de respire antes de que se venga mas caos.

_Voldemort y la conexión con Harry_— se regresa a la maldición fallida. Como explico Dumbledore en el capítulo 18: Distracción, el odio de Voldemort hacia Harry lo toco mientras aun estaba saliendo de Voldemort (mientras invocaba el AK), y, cuando la maldición fallo y regreso con Voldemort, la conexión nunca se corto porque el AK fue incapaz de matar a Harry. También es la razón de porque Harry es particularmente sensible a cualquier cosa que Voldemort está sintiendo, especialmente odio.

_Sufrimiento sin fin, Historia Depresiva _—Hmm, supongo que sirve ser el autor, saber lo que va a pasar y todo eso. Supongo que las cosas parecen bastante depresivas, y eso que es solo el comienzo (del Fin), pero estén tranquilos, no escribo historias oscuras, solo llenas de grises :P. Además, ¿Cuál es el punto de escribir (y leer) una historia del 'bien v/s mal', sino tiene dificultad? Tengan Fe.

_Policías Británicos con Armas _— Sólo me entere después de escribir ese capítulo, que la policía Británica usualmente no trae armas. Rayos, no puedo creer que luego de investigar sobre la versión británica del SWAT, me perdí ese detalle, así que me disculpo por el error, pero voy a dejarlo así.

**Parte 24: Un Asunto de la Mente**

Severus miraba a Pomfrey trabajar, acercándole cualquier poción que le pidiera.

"Gracias," decía, mientras gentilmente forzaba otro vial con una poción por la garganta de Dumbledore.

Severus tuvo que apartar la vista mientras peleaba con una memoria del futuro que había dejado.

La memoria de la muerte de Dumbledore.

Había sido menos de un año antes de que Harry lo enviara al pasado. Voldemort había obtenido otro hechizo maligno, uno que tronaba la propia magia de la víctima en su contra. En esencia, recreaba el horrible fenómeno que algunas brujas y magos, que temían a su magia, a veces experimentaban. Magia Caótica. Solo que esto era peor. Mucho peor. Porque no solamente corrompía la magia de un individuo, sino que dirigía su magia contra ellos mismo, forzándola a envenenarles y dañarles sus mentes. Al final, Albus Dumbledore había perdido todo sentido del tiempo, lugar y su persona. Su destino había sido peor que el de su difunta hermana, Arianna. En menos de un mes, su mente fue casi destruida, y fue solo gracias a la terquedad, fuerza de voluntad y la ayuda de la oclumencia de Severus que duro tanto. La mayoría se perdía a sí mismos dentro de la semana.

'Un hechizo Viejo, para un mago viejo,' había dicho Voldemort.

Severus trago con fuerza. No podía que algo ni remotamente parecido sucediera de nuevo.

"Poppy, ¿están funcionando las pociones?" pregunto Pomona, entrando a la enfermería con Remus, Minerva, y Filius.

Madam Pomfrey levanto su rostro, su expresión grave. "He sido capaz de minimizar algo del daño que he detectado, principalmente el derrame interno. Esta es una herida de cabeza seria, y temo que pedazos de su cráneo han entrado en su cerebro, ya que he detectado pequeñas cantidades de células cerebrales muertas. Por supuesto, he curado el daño visible, pero no hay mucho mas que hacer después de eso, incluso con las pociones."

"¿Que es lo que quieres decir?" pregunto Filius antes de fijarse en Fawkes quien se había colocado a los pies de la cama de Albus. "¿Por qué Fawkes no lo cura?"

Pomfrey sacudió su cabeza. "Eso haría las cosas solo peor. Seguro, sanaría su cráneo y carne, sin problema, pero en hacerlo removería los pedazos de huesos alojados en su cerebro atrayéndolos a través de mas tejido cerebral, dañando su mente a un más."

Filius frunció el ceño.

"Es por eso que opte por cerrar la fractura mas que lanzar el hechizo sanador básico. No puedo intentar nada mas para remover esos fragmentos porque no hay nada que pueda sanar el tejido cerebral. Ni siquiera las lagrimas de un Fénix."

Severus miro hacia el área recientemente sanada, pudiendo ver una leve 'abolladura' en el borde de la ceja de Dumbledore donde el cierre había ocurrido.

"¿Estás diciendo que tiene daño cerebral irreparable?" pregunto Minerva semi desvanecida, una mano sobre su pecho. "¿De que él nunca se recuperara de cualquier daño que haya sufrido?"

Filius se acerco más a la cama de Albus, sus ojos volviéndose mas tristes mientras Severus masajeaba el puente de su nariz. Esto no podía estar pasando. Mientras tanto, Remus miraba hacia el piso, perdido en sus pensamientos.

"Seguramente que se podrá hacer algo para revertir el daño hecho" dijo Pomona, sin querer rendirse, aun, a la desesperación.

"Lamente humana es una cosa muy frágil, como todos saben. La magia no puede arreglarlo todo" señalo Pomfrey, causando que algunos de sus pensamientos se fueran con los Longbottoms.

"Esperen, antes de que comencemos a asumir lo peor, ¿por qué no llamamos a alguien que sepa mas sobre trauma cerebral?" sugirió Remus.

Madam Pomfrey lo miro, luciendo un poco fastidiada. "Estoy considerando a un experto en el área. He llamado muchas veces a San Mungo muchas veces para que nos asistan en tratar–"

"Ellos se encargan de hechizos que afectan la mente, pero no real trauma cerebral. Enfrentémoslo, con la magia, rara vez experimentamos esta clase de cosas. Nuestra magia innata usualmente nos protege de fracturas y similares, pero esta herida fue causada por un poderoso proyectil, que francamente se mueve mas rápido que muchos, sino todos, los objetos en nuestro mundo. Necesitamos ir con un sanador que tenga experiencia en esta clase de herida, y no vamos a encontrarlo en nuestro mundo" estableció con franqueza Remus.

"Remus, no puedes estar sugiriendo—" comenzó Minerva.

"Concuerdo con Remus," intervino Severus. "necesitamos llevar al Director con alguien que tenga conocimiento en esta área."

"Pero ¿muggles? ¡Sus métodos son simplemente barbáricos!" continuo.

"Ellos no tienen magia, así que deben hacer las cosas diferente" comento Severus.

"Tienen equipo especializado para diagnosticar y tratar esta clase de cosas," dijo Remus. "he experimentado de primera mano sus... 'rayos X'. Fueron capaces de producir una imagen de mi cerebro y piernas después de un accidente de tránsito. Fue impresionante. No he visto nada ni remotamente capaz de eso en ninguna parte."

"Tengo un amigo que tiene algunos contacto en hospitales muggles. Hablare con él y veré si conoce a alguien que pueda ayudar" intervino Filius.

Se giraron a ver a McGonagall, esperando por sus opiniones en el asunto. Suspiro, pero asintió.

"Muy bien, pero no vamos a permitirles hacer nada hasta que lo hayamos discutido profundamente" dijo.

"Por supuesto" concedió Filius, antes de salir corriendo.

**O o O o O**

Madam Bones apenas podía creer lo que estaba viendo.

Había una enorme burbuja de vidrio derretida en el medio del Salón de las Profecías. Las repisas a un lado del salón estaban completamente vacías de los globos de las profecías, mientras un número de repisas en el otro lado fueron destruidas y además faltaban unas pocas aquí y allá. Camino rodeando el vidrio y continúo hasta el área que parecía ser el punto de origen.

Se coloco al lado del punto que parecía ser el origen del hechizo tipo 'cono' que había causado la masiva destrucción de los globos. Levantando la mirada, reviso la gran cámara, impresionada de cuánto daño pudieron hacer dos magos poderosos en menos de un minuto.

Sacudiendo su cabeza, dirigió su atención a la repisa a su izquierda.

Había una salpicadura de sangre y algo...

Se giro para ver mejor, sacando su varita. Cuidadosamente, saco un extraño objeto de metal desde un panel lateral de la repisa. Era un pedazo deforme de metal no mas grande que su dedo meñique.

Bien, había encontrado la bala.

"Madam," un auror la llamo desde el otro lado del vidrio derretido.

"¿Si?" pregunto, colocando la bala en una pequeña bolsa dentro de sus bolsillos.

"Encontré algo de sangre," dijo. Apuntando a un lugar cerca de donde estaba parado.

Eso ciertamente llamo su atención y rápidamente fue hacia allá. De sus revisiones iniciales, encontraron solo dos puntos de aparición y desaparición entrando y saliendo del cuarto, lo que significaba que Dumbledore no era el único que había sufrido una herida.

Al bajar la vista, pudo ver que ciertamente, había varias gotas de sangre en la repisa 96.

_Hmm, así que Voldemort también está herido..._

**O o O o O**

Filius, fiel a su palabra, se puso en contacto con su amigo, Todd, quien insistió en que llevaran a Albus con el 'neurólogo' (doctor de cerebros) tan pronto como pudieran.

"¿Cómo vamos a llevarlo hasta allá?" pregunto Pomona, mirando a Dumbledore que aun estaba inconsciente.

"Creo que por traslador seria lo mejor, después de que nos aseguremos que no lo heriremos mas de forma accidental" dijo Pomfrey.

Severus asintió. "Un Petrificus Totalus debería encargarse de eso."

"Concuerdo" dijo Filius antes de sacar un simple lápiz Amarillo. "Todd ya ha arreglado un cuarto para nosotros en el hospital muggle de Londres. Es un traslador. Tenemos que irnos dentro de las próximas tres horas. El doctor que vera a Albus es un Squib, así que no tenemos que preocuparnos de esconder la magia de él, pero sugiero que vayamos en ropas muggles de todos modos."

"Muy bien" dijo Minerva, aun no completamente convencida de que este fuera el mejor curso de acción, pero tampoco había muchas opciones. Miro a Albus con preocupación, antes de congelarse. "¿Albus?"

Eso de inmediato causo que todos se giraran, encontrándose con Dumbledore mirándolos.

Pomfrey corrió a su lado, los demás muy cerca detrás.

"Albus, ¿Cómo te sientes?" le pregunto.

"Adolorido. Qe pao?" pregunto, antes de fruncir el ceño por su pobre vocabulario; aunque, no estaba tan mal como antes. Ahora había una muy poca pronunciación arrastrada, como si su lengua y labios estuvieran cansados. Aun así, Filius y los demás se esforzaban en no mirarse los unos a los otros preocupados.

"Fawkes te trajo a los cuartos de Minerva. ¿Lo recuerdas?" pregunto Pomfrey.

Albus sacudió su cabeza, claramente confundido. "Lo último que recuerdo es a Tom y el fuego demoniaco."

"¿Puedes decirnos que paso antes de eso? Madam Bones encontró evidencia de que tuvieron un duelo en el Departamento de Misterios," pregunto Filius.

"Vidrio," comento Dumbledore, cerrando sus ojos. Le dieron un momento, mientras que era obvio que le costaba recordar. Reabrió sus ojos y miro a McGonagall. "Siempre he disfrutado nuestro tiempo juntos, amiga. ¿Sabias que tu taza de té favorita tiene una increíble semejanza con los globos de vidrio del Salón de las Profecías? Hmm, me pregunto si los Innombrables, estarán molestos por como luce el Salón ahora. Tom estaba muy molesto cuando le impedí escuchar a Trelawney." Dumbledore sacudió su cabeza antes de parpadear hacia ellos. "Discúlpenme. Encuentro difícil concentrarme. ¿Cuál era la pregunta?"

Madam Pomfrey le dio un suave golpecito a su mano. "Está bien, Albus." Miro de reojo a los demás antes de enfocarse nuevamente. Dumbledore parecía inconsciente de su repentina vacilación, aunque siempre parecía mirar a otro lado cuando alguien se volvía incomodo por alguna razón. "Albus, debido a lo que paso, sentimos que lo mejor es llevarte a un especialista."

"¿Oh?" pregunto Albus antes de continuar. "supongo que eso es razonable. En mi juventud, mi madre siempre estaba sobre mi hermano y yo por saltar sobre la cama. Solía decir que nuestras cabezas se golpearan y lastimaran."

Severus se adelanto hacia la cama. "Si, es por eso que decidimos que lo mejor para usted es ir a ver un doctor muggle que se especializa en heridas de la cabeza, Director."

"Muy bien. ¿Cuándo nos vamos?" pregunto Albus, su ojo derecho parpadeando levemente, como si le doliera.

"Bueno, a menos que tengas alguna aversión contra ello, estamos pensado que dentro la hora," dijo Madam Pomfrey, dándole una Mirada preocupada mientras levantaba su mano y la colocaba sobre su ceja derecha. "¿Albus?"

"Dolor de ojos," comento, cerrándolos.

Remus miro a Filius y los demás. "¿nos vamos entonces? Creo que mientras antes, mejor."

Incluso McGonagall accedió.

**O o O o O**

"¿Como esta, cariño?" pregunto Perenelle, colocando una mano de forma gentil, en el brazo de su esposo.

"Mejor, aunque temo que fui incapaz de bloquear la conexión tan bien como hubiera querido," dijo Nicholas, saliendo del cuarto de Harry pero, permaneciendo en la entrada. "Sintió mucho dolor."

Perenelle frunció el ceño. "¿Dolor? Seguramente no te refiera a... ¿quieres decir que Voldemort está herido?"

Se habían mantenido al tanto de la situación en el Mundo Mágico, y sabían de los recientes ataques, así como el escape de Azkaban y el libre vagabundeo de los Dementores.

"Eso creo. ¿Alguna palabra de Albus?" pregunto Nicholas.

Perenelle sacudió su cabeza. "No mucho. Minerva simplemente dijo que estaban en camino a ver un especialista. Están preocupados de que haya podido sufrir mas que una simple contusión."

"Hmm, me temí eso cuando ella nos comento que la herida involucraba un arma muggle. Los magos subestiman el poder de muggles armados y alterados."

"Bastante," admitió Perenelle.

**O o O o O**

"Dr. Price, este es Albus Dumbledore," los presento Filius

El Dr. Price sonrió y avanzo hacia ellos, aliviados de que al menos algunos magos supieran como dirigirse a alguien de forma apropiada en el mundo muggle, aunque estuvieran vestidos de forma... peculiar.

El director, quien estaba vestido con pantalones negros, una polera negra y purpura bajo una chaqueta de terciopelo, está sentado. Un hombre en ropas oscuras estaba parado a su lado y era por lejos el vestido mas apropiadamente para el mundo muggle, aunque parecía ser un adulto gótico. En el otro lado de la silla había una mujer en un traje bastante anticuado de enfermera y enfrente de ella un hombre de corta estatura que lucía mas como un niño con bigotes que otra cosa. En su totalidad, lucían como un grupo disparejo de un circo... eso o un grupo que se escapo de un pabellón mental secuestrando a una enfermera.

"Buenas tardes, señor" dijo el señor Price, extendiendo su mano derecha hacia Dumbledore.

Se dedico a observar los movimientos del anciano, mirando por cualquier cosa que mostrara la severidad del reciente trauma cerebral. Hasta ahora, no podía ver nada fuera de lo ordinario mientras apretaba la mano de Dumbledore con la suya.

"¿Cómo se está sintiendo señor?" pregunto.

"Honestamente, no tan mal, aunque me siento un poco diferente" dijo Albus, antes de que sus ojos se alejaran de la cara del Sr. Price hacia las pinturas en la pared detrás de él.

"Bueno, eso es comprensible," dijo Price antes de mirar a los demás en el cuarto, quienes se presentaron rápidamente. Terminado eso, Price se reenfoco en su paciente. "me gustaría realizar algunos experimentos mientras preparan la máquina de resonancia magnética. Pueden esperar en el siguiente cuarto o sentarse tranquilamente por allá. Estos test no requieren privacidad."

Hicieron lo que se les pidió, moviéndose hacia el lado izquierdo del cuarto, aunque Madam Pomfrey permaneció cerca para mirar.

Price guio a Albus a la mesa de exanimación y el director rápidamente se sentó el mismo en el borde.

"De acuerdo, puños por favor," dijo el Dr. Price después de llevar a cabo las cosas sencillas que hacía con cada paciente, tales como presión arterial y pulso.

Dumbledore estiro sus manos y los cerro en puños como le pidieron.

"Trate de mantenerlos donde están lo mejor que pueda" dijo Price, colocando sus manos sobre las de él y aplicando un gentil movimiento de presión para tratar de bajarlos, antes de detenerse y anotar algo en su tabla. Después repitió el proceso, empujando los puños de Dumbledore hacia arriba, hacia afuera y hacia adentro.

Asintió para sí mismo, sin sorprenderse mucho por sus resultados. Concordaban con lo que le habían dicho sobre las heridas del hombre.

Continuo con otros test de fuerza, control motor, y coordinación ojo-mano, marcando cosas en su tabla, mientras los otros miraban en silencio.

"Bueno, esperare hasta después de que revise su resonancia magnética para compartir mis resultados con usted. Me gusta tener toda la información que pueda antes de compartirla con mis pacientes," dijo.

"Lo comprendo," dijo simplemente Dumbledore, mientras una enfermera golpeaba y entraba, empujando una silla de ruedas enfrente de ella.

"La máquina de resonancia esta lista, doctor," dijo.

"Muy bien" dijo Price, tomando la silla de ruedas y colocándola cerca de la mesa de exanimación.

Las cejas de su paciente se elevaron en sorpresa.

"Es política del hospital cuando hay trauma cerebral involucrado" explico gentilmente Price, inseguro de cómo el Jefe del Wizengamot iría a reaccionar a la algo denigrante posición de ser empujado en una silla de ruedas.

No tendría que haberse preocupado.

La cara de Dumbledore se transformo con una amplia sonrisa y se sentó rápidamente el mismo en esta, mientras golpeaba los apoya brazos. "¡siempre he querido echar carreras en una de estas!"

El Dr. Price parpadeo, decidiendo que este hombre, o había sufrido mas daño cerebral del que sus test habían sugerido o él realmente estaba tan loco como algunos decían. Se estaba inclinando por lo último.

"¡No harás nada de eso!" exclamo Pomfrey. "¡Estas aquí porque tienes daño cerebral, Albus! ¡No me arriesgare a que te hagas más!"

"Hechizos Amortizadores, Poppy, Hechizos Amortizadores," decía, pero parecía que sabia claramente que había perdido esta batalla.

Ella bufo, sacudiendo su cabeza. Severus se mantuvo cerca de la pared, cruzando sus brazos.

"¿Vamos entonces?" pregunto el Dr. Price, dudando si era seguro interrumpir.

"Sí, Dr. Price," dijo Filius alegremente, escogiendo ignorar el pequeño argumento que acababa de suceder.

Price, empujando la silla de ruedas, guiaba el camino con Severus, Filius, y Pomfrey siguiéndolo de cerca.

Entrando al cuarto con la maquina, Price sintió a aquellos detrás de él mirar paralizados a la maquina en frente de ellos, mientras Dumbledore se inclinaba hacia adelante, sorprendido.

"¡Es como un Salvavidas gigante! ¡Maravilloso!"

**O o O o O**

Los jefes del Ministerio y sus trabajadores estaban felices que de que el día se diera por terminado y les permitieran regresar a sus casas con sus familias para la cena.

Los Obliviadores suspiraron y masajearon las manos con que usaban sus varitas, tratando de alejar el dolor en sus muñecas luego de lanzar tantos _obliviates_ en las últimas quince horas.

Todos los Aurors se desparramaron en sus asientos, agradecidos de que pudieran regresar a sus casas y relajarse luego del día más loco de la década. Habían tenido duelos con Mortifagos, capturaron a unos pocos mientras hacían huir al resto — seguro, había poco de 'hacer huir' ya que los Mortifagos usualmente escogían irse. Se habían asegurado de que las familias de los nacidos de muggle estuvieran a salvo luego de ser relocalizadas y colocar medidas de seguridad mas estrictas en sus nuevos hogares. También habían convencido a las autoridades muggle que sabían que el peligro había terminado (por ahora), y que estaban haciendo todo lo posible para que nada como esto pasara de nuevo. La promesa había sonado vacía incluso a sus propios oídos. Y finalmente, comenzaron a trazar mapas que los ayudarían a trazar los movimientos de los Dementores renegados.

Madam Bones cerró sus ojos, hundiéndose en una silla mientras el sonido del agua llenando latina llegaba hasta ella. Acababa de regresar del ministerio y había visto los restos carbonizados de la oficina del Ministro. Era una maravilla que alguien hubiera podido salir del cuarto vivo.

Bones suspiro. La Auror Doe no lo hizo. Había sido asesinada por Voldemort al llegar, antes de que usara al Ministro como escudo contra Dumbledore. Y entonces Dumbledore había logrado obtener una reacción de él, logrando que perdiera el control, lanzando al ministro a un lado mientras desataba una gran cantidad de fuego demoniaco. Fudge había estado fuera de sí cuando conto lo sucedido.

Sacudió su cabeza.

El Estatuto del Secreto de la Magia aun se mantenía, aunque apenas. El Primer Ministro Muggle esta, comprensiblemente, libido. Fue solo gracias a su rapidez de pensamiento en inmediatamente proveerle de toda la información que tenían, lo que previno que hiciera algo realmente arriesgado. Y Fudge no había ayudado mucho a la situación para nada. El realmente tenía que renunciar.

Madam Bones se levanto con lentitud, preguntándose qué cambios podrían traer las últimas 24 horas. Todo estaría en 'el Profeta' en la mañana. El Mundo Mágico sabría que Voldemort estaba realmente de regreso, y con deseos de venganza. Sabrían de los riesgos que estaba dispuesto a tomar, el hecho de que ya no le importara el Estatuto del Secreto (no que antes le hubiera importado mucho) y que había arrasado con muchas áreas del mundo, tanto muggle como mágico, en el espacio de unas pocas horas.

Él y los suyos habían vaciado Azkaban, convenciendo a los Dementores de rebelarse (no que fuera tan difícil), destruido siete casas de nacidos de muggle, atravesar las barreras del Ministerio (ella sospechaba de al menos un traidor en las filas del Ministerio), ingresar en el Salón de las Profecías, y destruir por completo la oficina del Ministerio. Cinco familias de nacidos de muggle, siete aurors y mas de veinte muggles (policías y civiles) habían sido asesinados, mientras que quince aurors y cerca de cien muggles habían sido heridos.

¿Estaba el Ministerio listo para una guerra contra este monstruo? ¿Estaba el Mundo?

**O o O o O**

El Dr. Price les indico que se sentaran. Dumbledore se había quedado dormido y estaba descansando felizmente en el cuarto siguiente con una enfermera que lo despertaría cada dos horas, según el protocolo. Severus, Filius, y Poppy se sentaron, mirando ansiosos la carpeta en el regazo del Sr. Price.

"¿Bien?" pregunto Pomfrey, colocándose un poco impaciente. Estaba acostumbrada a ser la sanadora, no la parte preocupada y con dudas.

El Dr. Price se enderezo y giro la carpeta hacia ellos antes de abrirla.

"Considerando el daño inicial de su herida, lo está haciendo muy bien. Sus pociones Reparadoras de Arterias y Re llenadoras de Sangre ayudaron a prevenir un daño mayor, tal como hemorragia subaracnoide y hematomas subdurales," comenzó el Dr. Price.

"Estoy sintiendo un 'sin embargo'," comento Severus.

"Si." Price giro una paginar, revelando una imagen del cerebro. "Tal como pueden ver, hay fragmentos de hueso que penetraron en el lado derecho de su lóbulo frontal. Estos cuatro—" apunto a 4 pequeños trozos cerca del punto de entrada. "—no me preocupan demasiado, pero estos dos—" movió la punta de su lápiz y golpeo la pagina. "—Son una historia diferente. Las piezas detrás y arriba de su ojo derecho son los que me tienen mas preocupado. A pesar de la ayuda que prestaron las pociones, este pedazo de fragmento ha causado una presión sustancial debido a la hinchazón detrás de su ojo derecho y está ejerciendo presión en el nervio óptico. Si se deja sin tratar, podría causar daño irreparable a su visión en el ojo derecho, sin mencionar el tejido cerebral dañado alrededor del área inmediata. Por las otras, es de preocupación que tan profundo han penetrado en el lóbulo frontal. Ahora, luego de examinarlo, no considero que el daño causado sea severo, sino menor a moderado— lo que francamente me asombra. No sé si fue porque recibió tratamiento inmediato de usted, su magia innata, o qué, pero el daño general que ha sufrido apenas clasificaría como herida cerebral traumática moderada. Es un hombre muy afortunado."

"De acuerdo, ¿pero qué es lo que significa, exactamente este daño?" intervino Filius.

"Voy a ser franco con ustedes, ya que es casi imposible proveerles con una explicación suave cuando se trata de esto. Como el fragmento de hueso entro en el cerebro y viajo por él, perturbo el tejido alrededor y detras de si, tirando pequeñas porciones de materia cerebral mientras pasaba. Ahora, en esta instancia, no es tan catastrófico como suena, ya que los fragmentos eran pequeños y afilados, en vez de grandes y deformes, pero estaría mintiendo si dijera que no tiene serias consecuencias que deben ser atendidas."

"De acuerdo, ¿a que nos estamos enfrentando?" pregunto Pomfrey. "¿Cómo podemos ayudarlos? ¿Qué debemos esperar?"

"El lóbulo frontal es el responsable primario del pensamiento consciente, movimiento voluntario, y características personales individuales. Ahora, después de mi exanimación de él, he encontrado su lado izquierdo notablemente mas débil que el derecho; está bien, que aun así es el hombre mas rápido y fuerte de su edad que he visto, ya que sus reacciones y destrezas finas rivalizarían con las de la mayoría de los hombres de mediana edad, pero el hecho permanece de que su lado izquierdo ha sufrido notablemente. Básicamente, sus movimientos en el lado izquierdo son mas lentos y menos fluidos que su lado derecho, suficiente para que haya impactado su pronunciación."

"¿Puede arreglarse?" pregunto Filius preocupado.

"debería poderse con terapia física, terapia del habla y ejercicio. Aunque frágil, la mente es una cosa bastante resistente," les aseguro Price. "pero su condición física es parte del todo. Debido a la naturaleza de su herida, necesito advertirles de los efectos psicológicos y mentales que esto podría acarrearle. De hecho, ya he visto algunos signos de esto, aunque no es ni tan severo como en otros casos que he visto antes. Como sin duda habrán notado, su periodo de atención ha baja muchísimo y es fácilmente distraído. Este problema puede resolverse solo con el tiempo, pero hay algunos ejercicios mentales que puede hacer para ayudarle a recuperar al menso algo de su concentración anterior; así que, por ahora sean pacientes con él."

Pomfrey y Filius asintieron seriamente, prometiéndole que harían lo que el doctor dijo.

El Dr. Price retuvo un suspiro y sus ojos regresaron a la carpeta ante él.

"Antes de que veamos las opciones de tratamiento, necesito advertirles sobre posibles... estallidos que el Sr. Dumbledore podría exhibir. Debió al daño a la superficie orbital inferior del lóbulo frontal, aquí—" apunto a la mencionada región que se ubicaba al final del lóbulo frontal cerca de su ojo derecho, "—podría experimentar repentinos brotes de agresión y rabia."

"¿Qué tan repentinos? ¿No tendrían un catalizador?" pregunto Pomfrey.

"Honestamente no lo sé. He tenido estos pacientes que han tenido estas emociones de forma repentina y sin ninguna razón aparente, mientras que otros han tenido catalizador. Por ejemplo, son enojados por algo, y en vez de reaccionar como normalmente lo harían, se desatan. Va de la mano con la siguiente posible consecuencia de esto." Dijo golpeando de nuevo la zona antes mencionada. "Su habilidad para distinguir que es socialmente aceptable y que es lo que no lo que le causaría problemas."

Severus levanto una ceja. "¿quiere decir que el Director ocasionalmente podría decir una mala palabra?"

"Esa es una posibilidad, pero me refiero a sus habilidades sociales, percepciones con respecto a los riesgos a tomar y rompimiento en general de las reglas que podría presentarse ahora." Price rápidamente levanto una mano para detenerlos de expresar sus preocupaciones. "entiendan, que simplemente les estoy dando una lista de los que podría pasar para que estén preparados en caso de cualquier problema."

"¡Yo digo que claro que habrán problemas! ¡Él es el Director de una escuela con mucho más de doscientos estudiantes, Hechicero Jefe del Wizengamot, y Mugwump Supremo de la ICM! Si su juicio ha sido comprometido en algún grado... ¡Seria desastroso!" chillo Madam Pomfrey.

"Madam," dijo el Dr. Price, su voz muy seria. "cada caso de daño cerebral es diferente, y es imposible predecir cómo alguien será afectado de forma exacta. Todo lo que podemos hacer es mirar a los casos anteriores y descubrir que tienen en común para ayudarnos con casos similares y actuales. Como apenas ha pasado un día desde que el Sr. Dumbledore obtuvo estas heridas, necesitamos considerar lo que puede pasar. Las próximas 24 horas serán muy decidoras en la clase de consecuencias a largo plazo que enfrentaremos. Sin embargo, eso dicho, después de examinarlo personalmente y ver la extensión de sus heridas y su actual estado mental, no creo que su habilidad para continuar en sus cargos se haya visto seriamente comprometida, pero creo que sería irresponsable el simplemente asumir que todo será o permanecerá como era. Además, déjenme recordarles que es muy afortunado y que lo está haciendo extremadamente bien. Iría casi tanto como para decir que esto es un milagro. La mayoría de la gente con una herida abierta en la cabeza como el Sr. Dumbledore habría recibido un trauma cerebral mas serio de los fragmentos de hueso, sin mencionar sangramiento excesivo e hinchazón del cerebro lo que hubiera causado aun mas daño cerebral." El Dr. Price sacudió su cabeza, claramente impresionado con el pronóstico de Dumbledore.

"Gracias, Doctor," dijo Filius.

"Tan solo les estoy diciendo la verdad" dijo el Dr. Price, antes de reenfocarse. "Ahora, tratamiento y recuperación..."

**O o O o O**

Dumbledore parpadeo, mirando al cielo lleno de paneles sobre él. ¿Dónde estaba? ¡Oh, Sí! En el hospital muggle. Severus y los demás lo habían llevado allí para tratar de conseguir ayuda con su aparente herida cerebral.

Bueno, como le dijo al Dr. Price, no se sentía tan mal, pero si se sentía cansado, aunque, luego de una noche de descanso, se sentía mucho mejor. Hmm, ¿tal vez estuviera bien para él regresar ahora a Hogwarts? Fudge necesitaría que alguien lo controlara, especialmente después de perder su oficina en el fuego demoniaco. El patético hombre sin duda estaba hablando sobre ellos ahora mismo, si sus recuerdos sobre Cornelius eran correctos, lo cual, desafortunadamente, lo era.

Miro a su intravenosa y los otros bizarros cables conectados a él.

Ah, la tecnología muggle, ¡tan maravillosa!

"Sr. Dumbledore, buenos días," le saludo una enfermera, caminando hacia su cama y revisando las maquinas a su lado.

"Hola—" miro su etiqueta de nombre "—Enfermera Dorothy."

Era una enfermera mayor, su cabellos casi completamente blanco y su cara llena de amables arrugas. Ella era la misma enfermera quien se había quedado con él la noche anterior, despertándolo periódicamente y preguntándole cosas súper fáciles. Desafortunadamente había estado demasiado adormecido para preguntarle porque le interrumpía mientras dormía.

"Madam, ¿Por qué anoche me estuvo despertando y preguntándome las mismas cosas una y otra vez?" pregunto repentinamente.

"Oh, es el procedimiento relacionado con las heridas de la cabeza de todo tipo. Nos ayuda a diagnosticar la severidad del daño."

"Oh, de acuerdo. ¿Las respondí todas bien?" pregunto, ahora con curiosidad.

"Considerando lo reciente de su trauma, las respondió muy bien," dijo con una sonrisa antes de salir luego de haberle dicho que sus signos vitales lucían _muy bien._

Parpadeo.

¿Acaso ella… había coqueteado con él?

Sacudió su cabeza.

Poco después de que ella salió, el Dr. Price, Severus, Minerva, y Madam Pomfrey entraron.

_Hmm, lucen muy serios._

"Buenos días, Director" comento Severus.

"¿Cómo te sientes, Albus?" Minerva pregunto mientras Poppy se acercaba y parecía revisar por cualquier cosa extraña.

Dumbledore miro a Poppy. "Hmm, bueno, creía que me estaba sintiendo espléndidamente, pero, por cómo me están mirando, no estoy tan seguro."

"¡Oh! Tan solo estamos preocupados por ti, es todo, Albus," dijo Pomfrey rápidamente.

Repentinamente deseaba tener sus espejuelos de media luna para poder mirarlos, así que les dio una mirada seria. "¿Hay algo que estén tratando de decirme?"

Severus y todos los demás miraron al Dr. Price, quien comprendió sus miradas a la perfección. Aparentemente, tenía mucha practica en esta clase de cosas.

Indicándoles que se pusieran cómodos, el Dr. Price se sentó al lado de la cabecera de la cama de Dumbledore. "he presentado su caso ante el equipo de neurología del hospital y hemos discutido cual es el mejor curso de acción a tomar. Varios pedazos de hueso entraron a su lóbulo frontal, pero el fragmento que nos tiene mas preocupados, y él porque estamos proponiendo esto, es el que está justo sobre su nervio óptico. Creemos firmemente que esto se convertirá en un problema y le prevendrá de usar su ojo derecho de forma apropiada. Añadido a eso, está el riesgo que uno de los bodes del hueso mas adelante pueda cortar el tejido adyacente y cause sangramiento que pasaría desapercibido hasta que los síntomas serios se acumularan. También, aunque los otros pedazos no nos preocupan demasiado, removerlos seria en su mejor interés para prevenir complicaciones en el futuro."

"Así que me está diciendo que necesito cirugía," dijo Dumbledore.

"Si, señor."

"admito que mi ojo derecho, si parece tener algo de problemas. Hay un extraño dolor detrás de él y se siente algo rígido. No sé como mas describirlo."

"Eso, probablemente, se debe a la presión del fragmento sobre el nervio," explico calmadamente el Dr. Price.

"entonces accedo a la cirugía. ¿Hay algo en particular que debería saber?"

"no detallare todos los procedimientos, a menos que usted lo pida, pero no le mentiré, este procedimiento será peligroso."

"Tengo todos mis asuntos en orden. Gringotts tiene mi testamento y otros documentos, en caso de que suceda lo peor," Albus sentencio simplemente.

"Muy bien. Sin embargo, hay algunas otras cosas que necesito discutir con usted sobre su condición antes de continuar," dijo Price, antes de relatarle todo lo que les había dicho a los demás la noche anterior.

"Hmm, explica porque encuentro difícil concentrarme en una cosa por un largo periodo de tiempo," comento Dumbledore.

"Este problema podría aliviarse con el tiempo, así que no se preocupe demasiado," aconsejo Price.

"Mi dificultad en concentrarme no es mi principal preocupación ahora, doctor. Lo son las repentinas explosiones de rabia y fragilidad emocional que menciono, y ciertamente que no quiero comenzar a cuestionarme mi habilidad de reconocer las consecuencias o hacer planes," dijo Dumbledore frunciendo el ceño. "Necesitaría renunciar de todos mis cargos en el Mundo Mágico."

"Bien, el hecho de que este preocupado por eso, es un buen síntoma en mi libro, sin mencionar como acaba de exponer sus futuras opciones si es que es necesario renunciar por no poder realizar sus responsabilidades."

"El Dr. Price esta en lo cierto, Albus. Además, si hubieran problemas — y dije _si_— yo intervendría y te ayudaría, incluso si tengo que forzarte," dijo Minerva con una sonrisa.

"Eso es un consuelo, Minerva, ¿Pero qué pasaría si esto ocurre mientras estoy en un estado de rabia? No creo que nunca me hayas visto enojado de verdad, querida."

Severus intervino, su repentina y fuerte presencia, hizo que los ojos de Albus se enfocaran en él.

"Yo la apoyaría, tanto como el resto del personal," comento Severus. "No tengas dudas, de que de ser necesario, nos haríamos cargo de las cosas."

Pomfrey y McGonagall se giraron y casi se les abrió la boca al mirar a Severus, demasiado sorprendidas por su tono. Nunca lo había oído hablar con tal fuerza antes, y hacia el Director, nada menos. El Dr. Price lo miraba con obvia aprobación mientras Dumbledore continuaba mirándolo.

Albus tenía el extraño presentimiento de que las palabras de Severus eran mas que meras palabras de confort, eran palabras de una certeza absoluta. Hechos. ¿Experiencia? Los ojos del Maestro de Pociones le devolvían una mirada mas aguda que nada que pudiera recordar haber visto. Contenían una fuerza que nunca había visto en el hombre mas joven antes, irradiando un poder que nunca supo que el mago mas joven poseyera.

Era una energía que rivalizaba cualquier rabia, cualquier venganza y cualquier odio. Era de compasión, cuidado, y, ¿se atrevía a decirlo? Agápe. Amor.

No estaba seguro si era la 'fragilidad emocional' que el Dr. Price había mencionado, o su tendencia natural propia a reaccionar a tales muestras de calor, pero, para su vergüenza, sus ojos se llenaron con lagrimas y se vio forzado a pellizcar el puente de su nariz para retener el resto.

"Gracias, Severus," dijo, apenas manteniendo su voz tranquila con el repentino nudo en su garganta.

**O o O o O**

"Bien, Harry, ¿Por qué no vamos a ver a Norberta?" pregunto Nicholas. "Hay algo que quiero que discutamos"

Harry sonrió y asintió. El dolor en su cicatriz había finalmente llegado al punto de un leve malestar, pero su mente aun se sentía un poco nublada. Era la misma clase de sensación de pesadez que uno obtenía cuando finalmente salía de un resfriado difícil, cuando las cosas no parecen aun registrarse con claridad. Suponía que era por lo que sea que Nicholas hubiera hecho, pero también había cerrado la horrible conexión con Voldemort, así que no iba a quejarse.

La noche de anteayer, había sido difícil, incluso con la ayuda Nicholas.

Había visto cosas, escuchado cosas y sentido cosas.

Habían sido solo pedazos de visiones y trozos de conversaciones, pero los sentimientos... esos habían sido los mas vividos.

Le había dicho a Nicholas y Perenelle todo lo que podía recordar, aunque mucho había sido difícil de describir.

Alguien llamada 'Bellatrix' había estado allí, hablando en un suave, pero aterrador tono. Había sangre. Por todos lados por lo que parecía. Había habido luces de hechizos. Harry creía que eran de alguna clase de sanación, pero no parecían estar funcionando como Voldemort deseaba, y aparentemente — si Harry había discernido sus emociones correctamente. Rabia furiosa, dolor e indignación, y todo con un leve dejo de miedo oculto...

Había un agujero sanguinolento en un costado. Harry había visto una imagen breve cuando Voldemort había bajado la vista mientras realizaba alguna clase de hechizo de anestesia. El mago oscuro había recibido un disparo, y Harry estaba seguro que no había sido un simple tiro de entrada y salida. Si el dolor que había sentido a través de la conexión era alguna indicación, la bala había causado un gran desastre en su pecho.

Harry tembló, recordando unas pocas de sus páginas en esos libros médicos que había pedido prestados a la biblioteca detallando heridas similares y los tratamientos necesarios.

Ahora que lo pensaba….

Sus ojos se abrieron.

¿Dónde había quedado su libro de la biblioteca?

Se detuvo, haciendo que Nicholas se girara y lo mirara con signos de pregunta.

"¿Algún problema, pequeño?" pregunto.

"¡Mi libro de la biblioteca! Lo deje caer cuando... ¿Qué hará la biblioteca cuando no devuelva el libro?" pregunto, aturdido de que no se le hubiera ocurrido hasta ese momento.

Nicholas inclino su cabeza, como recordando algo.

"Si recuerdo correctamente, Dumbledore se hizo cargo de eso. Le pidió a la Sra. Figg mandar un mensaje a la biblioteca e informarles que el libro se extravió debido a circunstancias fuera de tu control y que enviaran el costo del libro a él para que les comprara uno nuevo para ellos."

Harry parpadeo. Nicholas debía tener una buena memoria para ser capaz de recordar con seguridad toda esa información tan rápido.

"Oh. Necesitare darle las gracias al Profesor Dumbledore la próxima vez que lo vea" dijo Harry.

Nicholas asintió, aunque parecía apenado por alguna razón.

"¿Señor?" pregunto Harry, notando la forma en que la cara de Nicholas se había entristecido.

Él no dijo nada, solo le indico que le siguiera. Cuando llegaron bajo un árbol cerca de los establos, Nicholas finalmente se giro y lo miro mientras se sentaba en el pasto. Harry se sentó con las piernas cruzadas en el pasto también, permitiéndole a Coral deslizarse de su muñeca e investigar el pasto cercano.

"Como ya sabes, Harry, algunas cosas sucedieron la otra noche. No entrare en detalles, porque las cosas aun se están investigando, pero mucha gente salió herida. Tanto magos como muggles," dijo Nicholas.

"También murió gente," dijo suavemente Harry. "no lo vi claramente, pero... pude sentirlo, sentí su... alegría."

Nicholas soltó un suspiro triste. "tenia la esperanza de que hubiera sido capaz de escudarte mejor, pero veo que este lazo es mas fuerte de lo que inicialmente había anticipado. El odio es realmente el veneno de la humanidad."

Harry inclino su cabeza, tratando de no pensar sobre otras cosas que había sentido, particularmente, las emociones 'positivas' que había sentido con el monstruo.

"¿cuantos?" pregunto Harry, levantando la mirada.

"no estoy al tanto de los números, Harry, e incluso si lo supiera, no te los diría. No deberías escuchar esas cosas."

"¿conoce a alguien de los que lo fueron?"

Nicholas no estaba seguro si la pregunta se refería a los muertos o a los heridos.

"Personalmente, no conocía a nadie de los asesinados," dijo, decidiendo que era la respuesta mas segura.

"¿Y de los heridos?" pregunto Harry.

Hm, el chico ciertamente era perceptivo. Oh bueno, él iba a decírselo de todos modos.

"Albus Dumbledore ha sido llevado a un especialista por una herida de la cabeza y actualmente está siendo tratado. Esperan que este lo suficientemente repuesto para regresar a Hogwarts y a sus otras responsabilidades para cuando comience la escuela."

: ¿'lo suficientemente'?: siseo Coral junto a su rodilla. : no me gusta cómo suena eso, Harry:

: A mí tampoco, pero no es como que podamos ayudar...: respondió Harry antes de mirar de regreso a Nicholas. "¿Hay algo que pueda hacer para ayudar? ¿Necesita sanación?"

Si Nicholas estaba sorprendido por la pregunta, no lo demostró.

"en este momento, no, o al menos no la sanación que tu puedes proveer."

"¿Qué le sucedió?" Harry no pudo evitar preguntar.

"Harry, no es mi lugar decirlo, pero entiende que está en manos capaces y que lo sanaran a lo máximo de sus capacidades."

Harry asintió, a regañadientes aceptando que no podía arreglarlo todo, o incluso tratar de arreglarlo todo.

"Ahora, no te he traído a los establos para informarte de Albus, pero para discutir algo completamente diferente. Le he dado un montón de vueltas a esto, y, luego de haber compartido mis ideas con mi esposa, ella concuerda con mi decisión. Sin embargo, no es mi decisión de hacerlo, sino tuya."

Harry no dijo nada, esperando a que Nicholas continuara.

"Es concerniente a tu magia, específicamente tu bloqueo."

Harry se enderezo, muy interesado ahora. Coral elevo su cabeza también.

"Creo que puede ayudar a desbloquear algo de esta, y si deseas, podemos comenzar hoy."

**O o O o O**

Notas de Autora: Mucha de la información médica y cerebral que incluí en este capítulo proviene de www. brainandspinalcord .org. Es un sitio web muy útil e informativo. Tan raro como suena, disfrute de hacer investigación sobre el cerebro y el efecto de ciertas heridas en mi interés de hacer de las heridas de Dumbledore algo tan realista como fuera posible. Sin embargo, déjenme establecer que no soy un doctor y no digo que sea una experta en estos temas, es decir, esta es solo una historia, no un documental medico :P

Gracias por sus revies a: Paladium, Soloemma, Mrs. Gonzalez, Boyka.

Para el que firmo como josenoti, dos cosas:

Primera) te recuerdo que esto es algo que hago en mis tiempos libres, no puedo descuidar mi trabajo para subir un capitulo semanal o diario. Siempre tienes la opción de leer el fanfic en ingles, con la ayuda de un diccionario o traductor en línea.

Segunda) Comprate un diccionario y practica la caligrafia, por que escribes horrible y casi no se te entiende lo que pusiste.

Para el resto, espero que sigan disfrutando de la historia y que disfruten este capitulo.


	25. Causa y Efecto

"**Para Cambiar y Formar"**

**("To Change & Shape")**

Severus Snape x Harry Potter

Autor original: Blueowl

Traductora: Eowynd

Notas de traductora:

1) la autora en ingles utiliza ciertos términos como: parselmouth, parselmagic y parseltongue, que serian en orden, boca de parsel (alguien que habla parsel), magia de parsel y lengua de parsel (idioma de las serpientes). Así que en el fic Harry es un parselmouth, es decir habla parseltongue y practicara más adelante parselmagic.

2) Este fic cae en la categoría de Father/Mentor (Padre/Mentor), es decir, los fanfics donde Snape adopta a Harry sea como hijo o sea como aprendiz, por lo tanto no habrá Yaoi ni nada en el estilo entre ambos.

3) Todos los (*) que vean tienen explicaciones al final de cada capítulo por parte de la traductora

_4) Todo lo que está en cursiva son pensamientos o recuerdos_

5) todo lo que este entre : :, como :este ejemplo: es referido a que se está hablando en parsel, así que casi siempre es entre Coral y Harry

**OOoOoOoOoOo**

Preguntas al Respecto:

_Tratamiento Mágico de/para Dumbledore_— Cosas como el hechizo desvanecedor o el hechizo traslador para los pedazos de huesos no podían ser lanzados porque requieren que el realizante vea el/los objetos. En cuanto a Harry, tal vez hubiera sido capaz de ayudar, pero es poner demasiado sobre los hombros de un pequeño niño, no importa que tan capaz, y los adultos no deseaban colocarle cargas innecesarias. Además, así como su magia no puede sencillamente curar a los Longbottoms, tampoco puede curar directamente a Dumbledore, de otra manera los Longbottoms habrían sido curados hace mucho tiempo.

_Harry siendo capaz de curar la grave herida de la cabeza de Draco_—Harry había aplicado su magia de parsel momento después de que el daño ocurriera. Las células y el tejido no tuvieron tiempo de morir o cicatrizar.

**OOoOoOoOoOo**

**Parte 25: Causa y Efecto**

Voldemort apretaba sus dientes mientras Bella atendía a su herida una vez más.

Esa amante de los muggles lo había arruinado todo.

Dumbledore realmente tenía que morir.

Era por su culpa, que ese muggle había sido capaz de dispararle.

Era por su culpa, que había fracaso en oír la profecía.

Sin embargo... el anciano no había arruinado todo...

Voldemort sonrío a pesar del dolor y su falta de aliento, recordando como el Ministro había temblado de miedo contra él mientras susurraba en la oreja del hombre.

Dejaría que las cosas se calmaran mientras maniobraba sus piezas. A pesar de Dumbledore y esta herida, las cosas saldrían según él quería, al final.

**O o O o O**

Lucius se paseaba en su oficina, esperando a que Severus llegara. Había enviado por el hace una hora y esperaba que no estuviera demasiado ocupado con el viejo amante de los muggles para venir como se lo había pedido.

Su vida dependía de ello.

Finalmente, la chimenea flameo en verde y Severus salió de esta.

"Severus, asumí que estabas—" comenzó.

"Si, tengo todo lo que pediste."

Lucius fue incapaz de contener su suspiro de alivio.

"Bien. Por favor, sígueme. Bellatrix envío un traslador para los dos," dijo, guiándolo a un cuarto antes de cerrar firmemente la puerta y lanzar un hechizo de privacidad, solo por si acaso.

"¿Alguien sospecha algo?" pregunto Severus mientras Lucius se movía hacia el escritorio con una pluma negra sobre él.

"No, e hice todo lo que me pediste."

"Bien, es un alivio saber que Draco estará a salvo sin importar lo que pase," dijo Severus.

Lucius asintió, una vez más agradecido de que Severus entendiera la importancia de una familia a pesar de que no tuviera una propia. Su mano cayó sobre el traslador mientras Severus se colocaba a su lado.

"Esto nos llevara a donde él esta," comento, sin necesidad de decir quién era 'él'.

"Entiendo," dijo Severus.

"Espero que sepas lo que estás haciendo, Severus," susurro Lucius mientras colocaba su otra mano sobre el brazo de Severus y activaba el traslador...

Se aparecieron en un gran comedor, no tan diferente al de los Malfoy. Rápidamente Severus lo identifico como el hogar de Yaxley.

"Que bien que finalmente llegaste, Severus. Ven por acá," dijo Rodolphus Lestrange, el marido de Bellatrix.

Severus se adelanto, abandonando el cuarto con Rodolphus. Lucius no los siguió.

"¿Cuál es su condición?" pregunto Severus, asumiendo correctamente el porqué estaba aquí.

"No lo sé, tan solo le ha permitido entrar a mi esposa," comento rudamente Rodolphus. "De hecho él no sabe que ella te envío a buscar." Sonrió maliciosamente mientras se acercaban a la puerta cerrada.

"Ya veo," dijo Severus, totalmente despreocupado por las palabras de Rodolphus mientras tomaba la manilla enfrente a él.

Rodolphus parpadeo ante la temeridad de Severus. "Bien, a menos que requieras algo, te dejare ahora."

"Muy bien," contesto Severus con un asentimiento mientras, abría con confianza la puerta, y entraba.

**O o O**

Severus cerró la puerta detrás de él mientras sus ojos rápidamente revisaban el cuarto.

Había una pared que bloqueaba la mayor parte de la visión de la cama desde la puerta. Escucho algunos ruidos, como si alguien estuviera rebuscando cosas. Había una luz, aunque estaba al otro lado de la pared y obscurecida por lo que Severus correctamente asumió que era el inmobiliario.

"¿Quién ha entrado, Bellatrix? No he dado permiso para que nadie entre. ¿Quién se atreve?"

Severus se forzó a sí mismo a no paralizarse ante la voz mientras se aproximaba lentamente.

"M-mi Señor, yo envié por él. Por Severus. Su herida, mi Señor, Soy-soy una inepta. He hecho todo lo que he podido, pero esperaba que mi búsqueda de Severus le complacería, ya que él es más capaz que yo," dijo Bella. "Por favor perdóneme, mi señor, pero—"

"Oh, mi leal sirviente. Ven, ven, Severus," interrumpió Voldemort, su voz rasposa.

Severus le dio la vuelta a la pared, encontrando al Señor Oscuro tendido en una cama con vendajes sangrientos esparcidos por todos lados, y una desarmada Bella sosteniendo un par de tijeras y un rollo de gaza junto a él. Había un distintivo olor en el aire que Severus rápidamente identifico. El enfermantemente dulce, oxidado olor podía ser una sola cosa—sangre. Había unos frascos vacios de pociones por el suelo, sangre sobre las sabanas e incluso en las paredes. El cabello de Bella estaba, como siempre, fuera de control, pero lo que ahora lo hacía peor eran las manchas de rojo oscuro en este.

Era una escena bastante horrida, para ser honestos, y Nagini enrollada alrededor del pilar derecho cerca de la cabeza de Voldemort no ayudaba mucho tampoco.

"Mi Señor," le saludo Severus con una respetuosa reverencia, como si nada de lo que estuviera viendo fuera alarmante. "Por favor, permítame serle de utilidad."

"Bellatrix," dijo Voldemort.

"¿Si, Mi Señor?" respondió.

"Muévete."

Bella lucia ofendida, pero sabía que no debía contradecir. Se levanto y se movió a una esquina a mirar.

Severus se adelanto mientras Voldemort se sentaba con una apenas escondida mueca. Hubiera deseado que le dijera a Bellatrix que se fuera.

"¿Qué pociones ha tomado, Mi Señor?" pregunto Severus, colocándose al lado de la cama y manteniendo su cara neutral.

Todo lo que el Señor Oscuro percibiera como piedad o cualquier emoción de 'debilidad' no sería bien recibida.

"Pociones Rellenadoras de Sangre principalmente, pero he tomado también Pociones Repara Venas y Crece huesos," comento, antes de añadir, "Bellatrix insistió en que tomara también una poción para aliviar el Dolor."

Si estaba avergonzado por la situación, lo escondía muy bien.

"¿Ultima dosis tomada?" pregunto Severus, sacando un bolso de cuero de sus túnicas.

"En la ultima hora, he tomado dos Pociones Rellenadoras de Sangre, nada más."

"¿Esta aun abierta la herida?" pregunto Severus, colocando el bolso en el velador y desenrollándolo para revelar muchas pociones y herramientas.

"Sí."

"Por favor muéstreme donde," comento simplemente Severus, sacando su varita.

Voldemort se giro, indicando su lado derecho.

Severus podía notar que el movimiento era inconfortable, pero Voldemort no era el Señor Oscuro por nada. No se permitiría a si mismo mostrar debilidad.

Mirando hacia el visiblemente expuesto, desastre sangriento, Severus encontró que el lado derecho del Señor Oscuro estaba cubierto en gaza mágicamente puesta en su lugar con hechizos adherentes. Bella ciertamente había estado ocupada, aunque su trabajo era descuidado y estaba claro que era más hábil en desmembrar que en sanar.

Silenciosamente, lanzo un hechizo de diagnostico y unas pocas otras cosas que le dijeran como estaba actualmente el Señor Oscuro. Todo mientras, Bellatrix y Nagini estaban mirando con avidez. A pesar del hecho de que estaba aquí a causa de Bella, sabía que si ella veía algo que fuera remotamente sospechoso, recibiría un Crucio a quema ropa, sino un AK, antes de que fuera capaz de bloquear o contraatacar. Y también estaba Nagini. Incluso aunque Severus deseaba nada más que envenenar o maldecir a quema ropa al Señor Oscuro, Nagini probablemente actuaria antes de que pudiera llevarlo a cabo por completo.

Oh si, sin lugar a dudas, Nagini era el aliado mayor de Voldemort. Algunas veces Severus se preguntaba si Nagini consideraba a Voldemort como un hijo sustituto o algo así. Era tan protectiva con él como si lo considerara así.

Sin embargo, incluso sin Nagini y Bella, intentar tal plan estaba destinado a fallar de todos modos. Voldemort era inmune a muchas pociones, gracias a las incontables alteraciones que se había hecho a sí mismo, y era muy bueno en detectar por el olor pociones alteradas antes de digerirlas. Dumbledore no decía que Riddle había sido un brillante estudiante por nada. Y en cuanto a maldecirlo en su debilitado estado, Voldemort aun era extremadamente rápido, y el _siempre_ iba armado con su varita.

No, Severus necesitaba continuar actuando como leal sirviente. Había mucho que perder si fallaba — la luz perdería a su espía y Harry perdería a su guía — e incluso si tenía éxito en maldecir a Voldemort, estaba la profecía a considerar. En el futuro, habían existido unas pocas ocurrencias, donde el Señor Oscuro debería haber muerto en forma inmediata, pero no lo había hecho. Severus sospechaba que había Magia Antigua involucrada. Algo estaba protegiendo a Voldemort, previniendo su derrota, y Severus solo esperaba en que estuviera en lo cierto al creer que Harry era la llave para finalmente alcanzar el final de este.

Mientras sus hechizos médicos terminaban mandándole sus resultados, Severus frunció el ceño, aunque por dentro se regocijaba.

"¿Severus?" pregunto Voldemort, su voz aterradoramente suave.

"¿Qué causo esto?" pregunto Severus, a pesar de saber la respuesta.

Voldemort gruño una respuesta. "Un proyectil de metal, llamado una bala."

"Mi Señor, puedo ver que dos de sus costillas han sido recientemente sanadas, pero..." Severus tomo aire de forma profunda, teniendo que aplastar su felicidad detrás de sus escudos mentales mientras trataba de sonar grave. "La bala entro y golpeo su segunda costilla más baja, causando que se astillara mientras la bala continuaba hacia arriba, pasando a traves de su hígado y dañando su riñón derecho antes de alojarse cerca de la base de otra costilla. Si la bala hubiese esquivado esa costilla, la bala habría salido cerca del centro de su espalda, a centímetros de su columna. Desafortunadamente, no lo hizo, y, debido al tratamiento de Bellatrix, está ahora alojada en la costilla sanada. No seré capaz de removerla ahora, a menos que me autorice a hacerlo físicamente. Simplemente invocarla podría causar daño irreparable a su columna, sin mencionar el daño severo a su recientemente sanada costilla."

"Entonces solo déjala," comento Voldemort, aunque sus ojos viajaron a Bella.

El Señor Oscuro no estaba complacido.

"Por supuesto, mi Señor," comento Severus, decidiendo no mencionar el riesgo de infección, y mucho menos el tétanos.

Era algo que la mayoría de los magos nunca consideraban, y los pocos que lo hacían eran nacidos de muggle. Pociones, tal como la Pepper-Up, usualmente se encargaban de esos problemas, pero las infecciones serias, tales como las que provenían de objetos extraños alojados en los músculos, huesos y tejido en general, solo podían ser combatidas por un régimen de agresivas pociones — régimen de pociones que Severus convenientemente iba a olvidar mencionar, y mucho menos proveer.

"Le estaré dando pociones que sanaran el daño hecho a su hígado y riñón. Eso deberá ayudar grandemente en su recuperación, mi señor," dijo Severus, sacando las mencionadas pociones. "Sin embargo, antes de que las tome, debe saber que será incapaz de canalizar ningún hechizo poderoso por 48 horas. Las pociones estarán canalizando una parte de su magia para sanar el daño interno y alterarla podría posponer su recuperación."

"Muy bien, Severus. ¿Cuanto tiempo antes de que la herida se vaya?"

"Bueno," comenzó Severus, decidiendo que un poco de adulación del ego era necesario. "Para una mago promedio, diría que de dos a tres semanas, pero para usted, con su poder y reserve mágica, diría que de seis a diez días."

Voldemort asintió lentamente, contemplando su situación.

"No es un problema. Mis planes no requieren de mucha intervención de mi parte, dentro de las próximas semanas, afortunadamente," comento Voldemort mientras Severus colocaba las pociones necesarias sobre el velador antes de sacar sus otras cosas.

"¿Debería cerrar la herida por usted, Mi Señor?"

"Sí, ya que es claro que Bellatrix es incapaz," comento Voldemort, su molestia con su as ferviente seguidora saliendo fuerte y clara.

Bellatrix se achico en el Rincón.

"Gracias por permitirme este honor, Mi Señor," dijo Severus mientras movió con experticia su varita, removiendo las vendas manchadas y cerrando el agujero de la bala... felizmente encerrando dentro el desastre y los agentes contaminantes en el cuerpo de Voldemort.

**O o O o O**

Harry miraba mientras Perenelle guiaba a Norberta fuera de los establos y hacia el ruedo al lado de estos.

Nicholas le había dicho que necesitarían usar Magia de Dragón para comenzar a disminuir el bloqueo en su magia, y como Norberta lo conocía y confiaba en él, era la opción optima.

"Debes hacer exactamente lo que te diga, Harry. Si fallas en seguir mis instrucciones, podría terminar con consecuencias terribles," dijo Nicholas, colocando una mano firme sobre su hombro.

: Sí, Harry. Haz lo que dice: dijo Coral desde sus pies, antes de deslizarse hacia Perenelle para mirar.

"Lo entiendo," dijo Harry, tratando de no tragar con demasiada fuerza.

"De acuerdo. Quiero que mires en sus ojos y simplemente le sostengas la Mirada. No bajes la vista hasta que ella lo haga," dijo Nicholas, moviéndose para colocarse al lado de Norberta y colocando su mano en las escamas de esta.

Harry hizo lo que le dijeron, Norberta le miraba directo a sus ojos con una intensidad que nunca había visto en otros ojos mientras Nicholas comenzaba a susurrar un extraño lenguaje.

Los ojos de Norberta se agudizaron mientras daban un brizo azuloso antes de que el brillo se transformara en uno plateado. Harry no podría haber esquivado la Mirada aunque hubiera querido.

Un golpe de poder apareció, aunque Harry no pudo notar de donde. Hacía calor, pero una clase de calor que era protector y persistente. Sintió sus manos cerrarse en puños y sus rodillas debilitarse, su contacto visual con Norberta debilitándose. Sus ojos brillaron de nuevo y sintió un peso en su centro. No se levantaba, sino que crecía, y sentía su pecho pesado y su corazón latiendo. Justo cuando pensaba que sería aplastado desde adentro, el peso se hundió, como si hubiera sido absorbido, y fue entonces cuando Norberta finalmente miro hacia otro lado. Harry trato de seguirla, pero en vez de mirar hacia otro lado, su visión se volvió oscura y se sintió caer.

Lo próximo que Harry supo, es que estaba acostado en su cama en la casa de los Flamel.

"Bueno, Harry, creo que has hecho un gran progreso hoy. Felicitaciones, acabas de levantar alrededor de una cuarta parte del sello que tenias," dijo el Sr. Flamel, inclinándose sobre él.

Harry parpadeo. "¿Qué significa eso, señor?"

"¿Por qué no haces algo y lo ves?" pregunto mientras Coral se deslizaba de la muñeca de Nicholas y se colocaba junto a él en la cama.

Lentamente, Harry se sentó y saco su vara de fénix.

Se sentía diferente. Definitivamente aun era su varita, pero podía sentir hilos de calidez desde y hacia la palma de su varita y la manilla de la varita. Era increíble.

"¿que debería lanzar?" pregunto Harry.

El Sr. Flamel se detuvo, antes de sacar sus espejuelos de lectura y rápidamente partirlos en dos.

"¿Que tal un reparo?" pregunto, colocando los pedazos sobre la cama.

Harry parpadeo, antes de hacer como le sugirieron. Reunión su magia, un poco nervioso ya que esta era la primera vez que realizaba este hechizo — aunque sabia la encantación y el movimiento de varita. "_Reparo_."

Su magia pulso a través del aire, pasando a través de todo mientras apuntaba su varita hacia los espejuelos rotos. Hubieron varios sonidos de 'pop', 'arrastres', y 'cracs' alrededor de ellos mientras los espejuelos de Nicholas mágicamente se doblaban y arreglaban. Con eso, Harry giro sus ojos hacia las otras cosas en el cuarto, sorprendido de encontrarlo incluso en mejores condiciones de lo que estaba antes.

Nicholas comenzó a reír. "¡Bien hecho, muchacho! ¿Lo ves? Y aun hay tres cuartas partes del bloqueo que levantar, pero antes de hacerlo, necesitas acostumbrarte al montón de magia a tu disposición ahora."

Harry asintió de todo Corazón.

**O o O o O**

Remus entro a sus cuartos en Hogwarts. Gracias a Dumbledore y los demás, sería capaz de permanecer como profesor de DCAO en el futuro inmediato. La maldición se había ido, bueno, ambas maldiciones si incluía su anterior Licantropía. Su trabajo en las barreras había producido muchos beneficios. No solo la maldición del puesto de DCAO se había ido, Hogwarts estaba más fortificado que nunca antes. Tenía barreras que harían sentir celoso a Gringotts y agresivas defensas que se activarían inmediatamente si alguien con malas intenciones intentaba atravesar, humano u otros, particularmente aquellos bajo algún disfraz.

Fue hacia su sofá, reclinándose mientras repasaba los hechos recientes.

Albus estaría de regreso en Hogwarts el día siguiente, pero estaría confinado a su cama por la próxima semana. La cirugía de tres días atrás había sido un éxito y los doctores estaban entusiasmados en que su recuperación seria una sin novedades.

Hasta ahora, la salud mental del Director estaba estable. Admitía sentirse un poco fatigado, pero eso era esperable. Su modulación había mejorado, pero de todos modos tenía un terapista del lenguaje, ya que su pronunciación fallaría cuando estaba particularmente cansado. También estaba viendo a un terapista físico para ayudarle a recuperar la destreza motora que había perdido en su lado izquierdo. Cuando regresara a Hogwarts, los terapistas trabajarían con él los lunes y los martes. En cuanto a su capacidad de atención y habilidad para concentrarse, era aun muy pronto para decirlo con seguridad, pero estaba luciendo mucho mejor de lo que habían anticipado.

Sin embargo, no todo era positivo.

Después de que hubiera recuperado su conciencia y recibido su primera comida de hospital, pronto se volvió claro que había perdido algo. Su sentido del gusto. Al principio, Pomfrey y los demás había creído que quería que le trajeran algo dulce ya que se quejaba de que la comida del hospital era muy desabrida, pero después de que Severus tomara el asunto en sus manos y lograra meter una dona de limón y la transfigurara en un pedazo de pan, se volvió claro. Después de unos pocos experimentos con comida, descubrieron que Dumbledore tenía hypogeusia— pérdida parcial del gusto e hyposmia— pérdida parcial del olfato. Podía saborear la sal y el azúcar, pero tenía que estar concentrada y no ser parte de una comida muy compleja. Tales condiciones eran bastante comunes con trauma al lóbulo frontal y el Dr. Price dijo que desafortunadamente no había nada que pudiera hacer para ayudar. Dependía del propio cuerpo de Dumbledore reparar el daño. Albus estaba descorazonado, pero hallaba refugio en el hecho de que no fuera permanente. Todos permanecían esperanzados de que su pérdida sensorial regresaría eventualmente.

Remus cerró sus ojos, cambiando el rumbo de sus pensamientos. Acababa de regresar de su visita a Sirius y compartir algunas noticias con él. Mantuvo a Severus fuera de la conversación, ya que Sirius era aun muy inmaduro en cuanto se refería a todo lo relacionado con el hombre. Cuando le había mencionado a Severus algunos días antes, se había soltado hacienda horrible comentarios sobre como Snape estaba probablemente arrodillado a los pies del Señor Oscuro.

Remus había puesto las cosas claras, estableciendo que Severus era un espía y que el mismo Dumbledore confiaba en el implícitamente. Remus también había dejado claro que no escucharía otra palabra negativa de Sirius sobre el hombre. Remus aun no le decía que Severus era el Maestro de Pociones de Hogwarts y que se había vuelto el maestro favorito de Harry y adorado mentor, pero Remus decidió que podía esperar. Sirius aun se estaba recuperando y no necesitaba sufrir un derrame.

Sirius había preguntado, donde estaba Harry, por supuesto, pero considerando los eventos recientes, a regañadientes acepto las palabras de Remus, 'Albus ha prometido que Harry esta en un lugar seguro, pero no nos ha dicho donde.'

Remus suspiro. Deseaba poder saber donde estaba Harry, pero Albus y Minerva estaban con sus labios sellados al respecto. Todo lo que él sabía, es que ya no estaba con los Dursleys y que nunca regresaría con ellos, afortunadamente. Remus casi deseaba ser un hombre lobo aún. Si las venenosas palabras de Severus sobre ellos eran alguna indicación... tal vez solo por una vez hubiera sido capaz de...

Decidió eliminar ese pensamiento. Qué cosa tan horrible, siquiera de imaginar. Se reprendió a sí mismo, y se enfoco en algo más.

El Ministerio y la Prensa estaban lentamente volviendo a su rutina, el pánico ya calmado, pero ahora las cosas se estaban poniendo en marcha. Nuevas leyes y medidas de seguridad estaban siendo propuestas mientras Fudge le aseguraba al público que estaban trabajando en su bienestar y que Dumbledore estaba en su camino a una total recuperación.

Madam Bones, Remus lo sabía, estaba molesta con la actitud relajada y despreocupada de Fudge, al igual que muchas personas, particularmente miembros del Wizengamot. Fudge estaba tomando una actitud del tipo relajado-en-frente-del-peligro-para-mejorar-la-opinión-publica-de-él-mismo y Remus estaba bastante seguro de que eso no terminaría bien- para nadie.

**O o O o O**

"¡Hablo en serio, Albus. Trabajo ligero!" exclamo Madam Pomfrey. "Si regreso y encuentro que estas hundido en papeles e inconsciente, tal vez me sienta inclinada a dejarte así!"

"Poppy, te lo aseguro, hoy no voy a hacer papeleo. Minerva ya se ha llevado cada pedazo de papel que pudiera necesitar mi firma de esta oficina. Simplemente tendré una pequeña reunión con Cornelius y Amelia Bones para que puedan decirle, con honestidad, a la gente que me han visto y que no estoy a punto de morir."

Pomfrey gruño un poco ante eso, deseando que Dumbledore se tomara las cosas un poco más seriamente y permaneciera en cama por otra semana en vez de regresar a sus labores. Pero era el Director y el Jefe del Wizengamot y montones de otras cosas. Había trabajo que debía hacerse. Ella aun se preguntaba si era o no una buena idea que Albus mantuviera todas sus posiciones, pero en este momento encontrar un reemplazo haría más daño que bien. Solo Merlín sabia que clase de persona podría tomar su lugar, si es que él decidía dimitir de alguno de sus cargos. Con Fudge, ella no estaría sorprendida si alguien como Yaxley terminara involucrado.

"Bien, pero si comienzas a sentirte cansado, debes irte a la cama, Albus," comento Pomfrey.

"Lo hare, Poppy, lo hare," prometió, ubicándose detrás de su escritorio, mientras las llamas se volvían verde.

Madam Bones salió, seguida prontamente del Ministro Fudge.

"Buenos días, Madam Pomfrey," la saludo Madam Bones antes de mirar a Albus. "¿Cómo estas, Albus?"

"Mucho mejor de lo que estaba la semana pasada," respondió jovialmente Dumbledore.

"Si, se nos dijo que estabas bajo el tratamiento de expertos externos al Ministerio," dijo Fudge. "¿Te trataron bien?"

Dumbledore levanto una ceja, como si se preguntara porque Cornelius creería otra cosa, pero en realidad estaba sorprendido de que no supiera que había estado bajo el cuidado de los muggles.

"Si, perfectamente bien. Les debo un montón," respondió con honestidad.

"Bueno, Albus, te veré luego," dijo Pomfrey, mientras se dirigía hacia la puerta y se despedía de Fudge y Bones con un asentimiento de cabeza.

"Por supuesto, Poppy," respondió Dumbledore antes de indicarle a Fudge y Madam Bones las sillas frente a su escritorio.

**O o O o O**

Severus salió del estudio de Lucius y fue a la biblioteca. Acababan de terminar de discutir los eventos recientes y las precauciones que deberían tener.

Entrando a la biblioteca, emitió un suave Lumos y comenzó a revisar las repisas. Había un montón de conocimiento útil allí y Severus quería reconectarse con algunos contra hechizos.

Cerro sus ojos, los oscuros títulos le recordaban al diario de Riddle que recientemente había destruido. Había sido bastante difícil y resistente, pero al final no había podido sobrevivir a su fuego demoniaco. Se había deshecho de la maligna cosa en el Cuarto de los Requerimientos, y había sido una aventura refrescante.

Él sabía que Lucius no estaba feliz de que hubiera destruido el diario, pero incluso Lucius tenía que admitir que el mundo estaba mejor sin él. Tan solo esperaba que el Señor Oscuro no estuviera preguntando por el ningún día cercano.

"¿Padrino?"

Severus se giro, sin sorprenderse de encontrar a Draco parado detrás de él.

"¿Si, Draco?" pregunto, girándose mientras sacaba un libro del estante.

Severus se fijo en la apariencia de Draco. No se podía negar que el chico era un príncipe sangre pura, pero había algo... una tensión en sus hombros, una incertidumbre en su joven cara que no debería estar ahí.

"No sabía que estabas aquí," dijo Draco luego de un momento. "Madre no me dijo que vendrías o que habías llegado."

"Eso es porque ella no lo sabe. Vine para hablar con tu padre y hacer algo de investigación," dijo, decidiendo que no había necesidad de esconderse en ese momento.

Draco asintió, sus ojos en la cubierta del libro.

No hizo comentarios sobre el material de lectura de Severus — 'Magias de las Sombras' — en vez, se movió sobre sus pies y lucia nervioso.

"¿Hay algo que te moleste, Draco?"

Draco asintió lentamente antes de que Severus le indicara una silla cercana y él lo rodeara y se parara frente a él.

"Hace una semana atrás, yo, uh, escucha a mis padres hablando," comenzó Draco.

Severus escuchaba mientras Draco resumía todo lo que había escuchado, incluyendo las precauciones que se habían tomado, como sus padres ya no apoyaban más al Señor Oscuro y sobre como Harry seria el que debía de destruir a Voldemort.

"Ya veo. ¿Por qué no les has dicho a tus padres lo que escuchaste?" pregunto Severus.

"Tienen suficiente de lo que preocuparse, y que yo les dijera no cambiaría nada," razono Draco. "además, padre detesta cuando la gente espía."

"Entonces, ¿Por qué me lo estas contando?"

Draco hizo un gesto con los hombros. "No lo sé. Tan solo estoy... inseguro sobre algunas cosas. Si madre y yo abandonamos Europa, ¿Qué hay sobre padre y todos los demás? ¿Qué hay sobre ti? ¿Realmente crees que las cosas se pondrán así de malas? ¿Crees que Quien-Tu-Sabes se volverá tan poderoso?"

Severus retuvo un suspiro.

"Draco, siempre he sido honesto contigo, así que escúchame ahora. Las cosas puede que no se pongan tan malas, pero si lo hacen, yo y un numero de otras personas, tienen unos pocos planes en marcha para proteger a tanta gente como podamos. También debes saber que tu padre y yo no arrojaremos nuestras vidas en empresas inútiles, ni tomaremos riesgos innecesarios. Lo mismo va para cualquiera que escoja quedarse y pelear si el futuro se vuelve extremadamente incierto. Y por sobre lo que pienso sobre el Señor Oscuro... no es asunto de si se volverá tan poderoso. Ya lo es. Sin embargo, el poder no lo es todo. Hay algunas cosas que el Señor Oscuro nunca entenderá o tendrá. Él no es invencible."

Draco asintió, aunque estaba claro que no estaba completamente confortado por las palabras de Snape, tan solo ligeramente aliviado.

"Es Harry. . . quiero decir, ¿es verdad? ¿Tendrá Harry que enfrentarlo?"

"Creo que Harry ya lo ha enfrentado personalmente dos veces en el año pasado, pero si entiendo tu pregunta, si, algún día, tendrá que enfrentarlo una vez mas y derrotarlo permanentemente."

"¿Es por lo que sucedió antes? ¿Cuándo él era un bebe, quiero decir?" pregunto Draco.

"Sí." Severus decidió no explicarse demasiado. Esa sola respuesta era lo suficientemente problemática.

"¿Crees que tendrá éxito, Padrino?" pregunto Draco.

Severus no respondió de inmediato, su mente yendo hacia las futuras batallas y desafíos de Harry, las fallas y los 'demasiado cerca' que hubieron, en los ojos de su mente, vio un par de intensos ojos verdes — lo último que había visto antes de aparecerse en sus cuartos, nueve años en el pasado.

"Lo hará," comento con firmeza Severus, nunca tan seguro de algo en su vida.

**O o O o O**

Dumbledore estaba feliz de ver a Fudge abandonar su oficina, y aunque Madam Bones no le molesta, quería estar solo así que amablemente la despidió mientras entraba en la red flu.

Qué reunión tan aburrida y absurda. Bueno, él suponía que simplemente no había estado de ánimo para soportar la adormecedora voz de sobre-importancia de Fudge— no que nunca hubiera estado de ánimo, pero eso no era el punto.

Madam Bones estaba haciendo un gran trabajo hasta donde podía decir. Estaba aliviado de que alguien como ella se hubiera convertido en Jefa del Departamento de Enforzamiento de la Ley Mágica. Dudaba de que hubiera muchas personas que hubieran respondido tan bien como ella durante las pasadas semanas.

En cuanto a Fudge, el hombre no tenia esperanza. Si fuera posible, se había vuelto aun más idiota que antes. Era como si estuviera en otro mundo, ignorante de los peligros que acechaban al Ministerio y la población en general de Inglaterra — muggle y mágica por igual. Era casi como si...

Albus frunció el ceño mientras algo parecía golpearlo mentalmente.

Algo estaba mal. Algo estaba fuera de lugar. Algo estaba mal con Fudge.

Dumbledore abrió su cajón lateral, sacando la fuente que tanto había extrañado durante la semana pasada. Coloco la fuente con dulces de limón en su escritorio y puso uno en su boca. Decepcionado por la falta de sabor, se metió cinco mas, sin importarle la extraña mirada que Fawkes le estaba dando.

¿Qué estaba mal? ¿Estaba viendo problemas que no estaban ahí (no que el mismo Fudge, no pudiera ser considerado un problema)?

Dumbledore se reclino en su silla y comenzó a ocludir su mente. Tal vez aclarando su mente pudiera llegar al fondo de esto.

Mientras lo hacía, pensamientos surtidos aparecieron, pensamientos y recuerdos que le gustaba revisar por un momento antes de dejarlos de lado y avanzar a los siguientes.

Albus sonrió, recordando lo que Severus le había dicho hace unos días atrás, sobre lo que le había hecho a Voldemort.

Sólo Severus podría tener los cojones de sellar contaminantes dentro del cuerpo del Señor Oscuro mientras era observado, no solo por el monstruo mismo, sino que por Bellatrix y Nagini. El hombre era audaz, y si bien no era un temerario, era más valiente de lo que la mayoría le daba crédito. Y aunque Albus sabía que las consecuencias eventualmente saldrían a la luz, deseaba desesperadamente que las acciones de Severus nunca fueran descubiertas por Voldemort y sus seguidores. No terminaría bien.

Mientras alejaba la memoria, fue a la siguiente, seguro de que estaba casi listo, pero entonces algo se _sacudió_. Abrió sus ojos, sin gustarle la sensación de discordancia que había experimentado y sabia que necesitaba asegurarse y buscar ayuda. No podía arriesgarse a que lo que hubiera sucedido se volviera peor. Tenía demasiadas memorias que necesitaba mantener en orden, y francamente, enterradas.

Giro su cabeza hacia Fawkes quien lo miraba con preocupación.

"Por favor ver por Severus. Tengo el sentimiento de que esto debería ser manejado antes que más tarde," dijo.

Fawkes se fue con un asentimiento, desvaneciéndose en una bola de llamas.

**O o O o O**

Severus tiro su túnica superior sobre su silla, preparado para llamarlo fin de día, cuando Fawkes refulgió sobre su hombro.

No pudo evitar exclamar en sorpresa una palabrota mientras Fawkes agarraba su hombro y rápidamente se lo llevaba.

Rápidamente reconoció la oficina del Director y no podía evitar temer lo peor mientras se giraba para encarar el escritorio de su mentor. Pero sus temores parecían ser infundados cuando hallo a Dumbledore sentado detrás del escritorio, luciendo calmado y perfectamente bien. Severus forzó a su corazón desbocado a calmarse, preguntándose por su repentina llamada dado su actual comportamiento.

"Director, ¿Asumo que esto es urgente?" logro decir Severus.

"Me temo que lo es, Severus. Veras, estaba ocludiendo mi mente hace un momento y tuve que detenerme. Creo que algo está mal. ¿Podrías...?" lentamente le indico su sien.

Severus frunció el ceño, pero saco su varita y se aproximo, de todos modos, al escritorio.

"¿Qué sucedió?"

"No estoy seguro, pero mientras estaba ocludiendo, sentí un abrupto cambio. Es difícil de describir, pero fue de lo mas inconfortable."

"Tratare de ver que está mal," comento Severus luego de realizar un hechizo de diagnostico y recibir nada de importancia. "¿Listo?" asintió Albus. "_Legilimencia_!"

Bueno, ciertamente la mente de Dumbledore estaba compuesta de varias capas, era complicada y excéntrica.

La barrera mental exterior era una gentil cascada de dulces de limón. Cuando las defensas mentales de Albus estaban completamente levantadas, se volvía una intensa avalancha impenetrable de los dulces amarillos. Afortunadamente el director había bajado un poco su oclumencia, mientras Severus continuaba, tratando de sentir que era lo que, aparentemente, estaba mal.

Estaba a punto de pensar que todo estaba en la imaginación de su mentor cuando sucedió. Era apenas notable, pero allí estaba.

"Sucedió de nuevo," escucho la voz de Dumbledore.

Severus se adelanto mas, tratando de encontrar donde se había originado la perturbación cuando sucedió de nuevo, dirigiéndolo a una localización en particular.

Se tomo un momento para examinar lo que estaba sintiendo, antes de salir y terminar el hechizo.

"creo que entiendo el problema, Director. Algunas de sus defensas están flaqueando, y cuando su magia detecta esto, trata de arreglarlo — de ahí las alteraciones. Dudo que esto sea permanente o causa de gran preocupación, ya que puedo sentir sus habilidades para este arte mágico aun presentes y fuertes."

"¿Qué causo esto y que tan severo es?" pregunto Albus.

Severus no estaba sorprendido por la pregunta. Era difícil para la mayoría, sin importar su experticia, ver y diagnosticar un problema con sus propios escudos mentales. Es por eso que era que se recomendaba fuertemente, preguntarle a un experto en oclumencia y Legilimencia de confianza, para que viera cual era el problema. Algunas veces alguien de 'afuera' necesitaba echar un vistazo.

"tan solo puedo asumir que esto es el resultado de su reciente herida en la cabeza. Como sabe, aun no entendemos por completo el cerebro, pero está claro que tales heridas tienen consecuencias en cada aspecto de la mente. Creo que tan solo tiene que fortalecer y tal vez reconstruir algunas secciones de sus defensas. Tampoco me sorprendería si reparar esto, ayudara en aliviar algunos de sus otros problemas, principalmente los de concentración."

Dumbledore sonrió. "Creo que estas en lo correcto, mi muchacho. Gracias."

"En cuanto a donde están localizadas las fracturas, yo me enfocaría en las memorias más recientes y partiría de allí. El daño no parece ir muy atrás, tampoco."

"Eso no debería ser muy difícil," dijo Albus, privadamente aliviado de que las cosas no fueran tan serias como había temido inicialmente.

"No, no debería, pero si requiere de mi ayuda, estaré en mis cuartos," dijo Severus con un leve asentimiento.

Con eso, Severus salió del cuarto por la chimenea, dejando al capacitado director para hacer algunas reparaciones mentales.

**O o O o O**

**Gracias por sus reviews a: **

Natalia G o linfocito, lupinablack, RAC, Paladium, Dvaita y satorichiva.

La historia original, ya va en el capítulo 29 y nosotros por el 25


	26. Piezas que se Mueven

"**Para Cambiar y Formar"**

**("To Change & Shape")**

Severus Snape x Harry Potter

Autor original: Blueowl

Traductora: Eowynd

Notas de traductora:

1) la autora en ingles utiliza ciertos términos como: parselmouth, parselmagic y parseltongue, que serian en orden, boca de parsel (alguien que habla parsel), magia de parsel y lengua de parsel (idioma de las serpientes). Así que en el fic Harry es un parselmouth, es decir habla parseltongue y practicara más adelante parselmagic.

2) Este fic cae en la categoría de Father/Mentor (Padre/Mentor), es decir, los fanfics donde Snape adopta a Harry sea como hijo o sea como aprendiz, por lo tanto no habrá Yaoi ni nada en el estilo entre ambos.

3) Todos los (*) que vean tienen explicaciones al final de cada capítulo por parte de la traductora

_4) Todo lo que está en cursiva son pensamientos o recuerdos_

5) todo lo que este entre : :, como :este ejemplo: es referido a que se está hablando en parsel, así que casi siempre es entre Coral y Harry

**OOoOoOoOoOo**

**Parte 26: Piezas que se Mueven**

Era 30 de Julio.

Mañana era el cumpleaños de Harry.

Las conversaciones al respecto comenzaron el día anterior, gracias a Remus, y ahora Pomona, Poppy, y Albus estaban organizando una fiesta tanto para Harry como Neville. Susan y otros pocos Hufflepuffs habían sido invitados, y aunque Draco había sido mencionado, Severus admitió que no sería muy sabio incluirlo debido a los recientes eventos. A pesar de lo mucho que le dolía excluir a su ahijado, las razones que tenía estaban claras. La última cosa que la Familia Malfoy necesitaba era acceso directo a Harry Potter, incluso si era a través de su hijo. El Señor Oscuro esperaría que se lo dijeran y prepararan para actuar durante la oportunidad. No reaccionaria bien cuando descubriera que no lo habían hecho.

Severus hizo una nota mental de recordarse a si mismo explicarle a Draco de sus razones. El chico entendería si se le explicaba.

La fiesta se llevaría a cabo en Hogwarts, ya que era el lugar más seguro y porque todos tenían acceso confiable a este (a diferencia de la casa de los Flamel).

Los Flamel no asistirían, pero le aseguraron a Albus que le darían una fiesta privada a Harry en el futuro cercano, solo los tres. Severus estaba complacido, sabiendo que Harry merecía tener la experiencia de algo parecido a una familia y eso lo obtendría con los Flamel.

Severus sacudió su cabeza mientras sus pensamientos avanzaban.

Sirius Black estaría viniendo a la fiesta.

El hombre aparentemente se había recuperado lo suficiente para abandonar San Mungo, al menos para la fiesta, y estaba en buen camino a una (cercana) recuperación total. Según Remus, aun era el Black que todos recordaban — lo cual significaba que aun era inmaduro, terco y arriesgado.

Oh Felicidad.

Severus no estaba esperando verlo de nuevo, pero sabía que era inevitable. Sin embargo, mientras más lo pensaba, su gesto se transformaba en una sonrisa. Black ciertamente se llevaría una gran sorpresa con Harry. ¿Y cómo reaccionaría al enterarse de que su ahijado admiraba al viejo 'Snivellus'?

Hm, tal vez ver a Black no sería tan terrible después de todo.

**O o O o O**

Harry estaba excitado. Los Flamel le habían informado de la fiesta el día anterior. Ya le había conseguido un regalo a Neville y decidido dárselo en la fiesta de ambos. Era un libro de Herbologia de la Biblioteca de los Flamel. Nicholas había sido muy amable al copiárselo.

Desafortunadamente, los Flamel no asistirían a la fiesta. Valoraban su privacidad y sentían que era mejor que nadie supiera con quien se estaba quedando Harry — en consecuencia, permanecerían en la cabaña. Él entendía su razonamiento, y luego de que le prometieran una fiesta privada, solo los tres, Harry estuvo feliz de dejarlo así.

La otra cosa de la que se había enterado, era de quienes irían. Estaba feliz de saber que Susan y unos otros pocos Hufflepuffs estarían ahí, incluyendo a Cedric Diggory, Hannah Abbot, Justin Finch-Fletchley, y Ernie Macmillan. Estaba decepcionado de que Draco no estaría ahí, pero comprendía la actual posición de los Malfoy. También sabía que algunos de los profesores estarían ahí, incluyendo al Profesor Snape (*). Sin embargo, de aquellos que asistirían, la persona que mas curiosidad le despertaba era Sirius Black, el hombre que aparentemente era su padrino.

Nicholas y Perenelle fueron directos con él. Así como estaban las cosas ahora, Sirius Black no estaba en condiciones suficientes de ser el guardián de nadie, sin embargo, si/cuando se recuperaba/recuperara, a Harry se le permitiría escoger con quien estar.

Harry no estaba seguro sobre como sentirse sobre eso, pero si la cara de los Flamel era alguna indicación, ellos esperaban que Harry permaneciera con ellos. El corazón de Harry se había hinchado al llegar a esa conclusión.

"¿Listo, Harry?" pregunto Nicholas, entrando al cuarto.

"si," respondió, con el regalo de Neville bajo el brazo.

"he conectado la red flu temporalmente con la oficina de Albus. Tan solo di 'Oficina del Director, Hogwarts, calcetines amarillos'. Lo último es la contraseña. Es muy importante. Albus te dará un traslador para que regreses."

"De acuerdo."

"Diviértete, Harry, y Feliz Cumpleaños," dijo Perenelle con un abrazo.

Con eso, Harry sonrió y tomo un puñado de polvos flu, antes de hacer lo que le dijo Nicholas, y desaparecer en un flash de luz verde.

**O o O o O**

Severus estaba parado en la esquina de atrás, simplemente mirando.

Dumbledore, Flitwick, y Madam Longbottom estaban conversando a un lado de la mesa llena de regalos (para Harry y Neville). Minerva, Poppy, y Pomona estaban junto a la torta, sin duda discutiendo las últimas tendencias en moda de brujas. Neville, Susan, Hannah, Justin, Ernie, and Cedric estaban con Harry al otro extremo, esperando a la hora de abrir los regalos y comer torta mientras jugaban a 'ponerle la cola al gato'. Lupin y Black estaban cerca de otra esquina, sin duda Lupin estaba conteniendo a Black para que no tratara de sorprender a Harry.

No tenía que haberse preocupado. Era aparente que el perro estaba conforme con solo mirara al hijo de su amigo.

Severus se preguntaba cuanto más iría a durar el estupor de Black.

"¡Es hora de los regalos!" declaro Dumbledore, indicándoles a todos la mesa y trayendo dos sillas para Harry y Neville.

Severus rodo sus ojos ante el entusiasmo del anciano mientras los niños de apiñaban alrededor de la mesa y la mayoría de los adultos se movían para estar unos pasos mas atrás. Severus, sin embargo, permaneció donde estaba. Podía ver muy bien desde donde estaba y no se sentía inclinado a estar más cerca de Black de lo necesario, o de cualquiera para ese caso.

La apertura de regalos continuaba, con Harry y Neville recibiendo regalos útiles e inútiles. Recibieron algunos libros, muchos dulces, y algunas otras cosas.

Severus le había dado a Harry un libro llamado, 'Pociones Medicas' y a Neville, 'Plantas Vitales para Pociones Vitales.' Ambos chicos estaban claramente entusiasmados y le agradecieron profusamente, antes de recordar su regla de 'no excitarse'. Aunque era el único profesor que les dio regalos, no estaba preocupado por 'mostrar favoritismo' ya que había hecho muy claras sus expectativas. Para ponerlo en forma simple, los compañeros de Harry y Neville no querrían regalos de él, por miedo a decepcionarlo en no alcanzar sus altos estándares.

Black miro hacia los libros, pero no dijo nada, seguramente pensando que su regalo haría volar al regalo de Snape.

Así, Harry abrió el siguiente ítem.

Era una Nimbus 2001. El regalo en sí mismo no era una sorpresa, ni de quien provenía. Lo que lo era, fue la reacción de Harry.

Los ojos de Harry no brillaban con la intensidad que la mayoría hubiera esperado de un chico de su edad cuando lo desenvolvió; aunque claro, la última vez que Potter había montado una escoba fue el día que Draco casi pierde su vida. Afortunadamente, Severus estaba seguro de que nadie salvo él mismo había notado esto, especialmente cuando los otros niños comenzaron a decir 'Oooohhhhhh' sobre el caro regalo.

"Gracias, Sr. Black," dijo Harry educadamente mientras Cedric prácticamente babeaba sobre la escoba de elite.

"Por favor, Harry, solo Sirius, no es que sea una persona tan seria," respondió Sirius con una gran sonrisa. (*)

Severus trato de no rodar sus ojos, pero fallo. Afortunadamente, nadie estaba mirándolo.

"Tu padre era un excelente jugador de Quidditch. No me sorprendería si siguieras sus pasos. Este año podrás audicionar para tu equipo," continuo Sirius.

"Tal vez," accedió Harry, pero Severus podía ver que su corazón no estaba en eso, aunque también estaba claro que se había emocionado al oír sobre James.

Después de eso, la apertura de regalos termino sin problemas y trajeron el Pastel de Cumpleaños.

"¡Ey, Dobby!" Harry saludo mientras Dobby y otros dos elfos domésticos, traían un Pastel Gigantesco entre todos.

Severus se preguntaba si quedaría algo de cubierta glaseada en el mundo luego de la creación del Pastel delante de ellos. Los elfos, claramente, se habían superado a sí mismos.

"¡Hola, Amo Harry, señor!" lo saludo con entusiasmo Dobby mientras balanceaba el pastel con los otros elfos sobre la mesa. "¡Dobby espera que Amo y sus amigos disfruten el Pastel!"

"Estoy seguro que si, Dobby, luce genial," respondió Harry, haciendo que Dobby y los demás elfos brillaran.

Con el pastel surgió mas conversación que Severus evito hábilmente, aunque no dejaba de escuchar, especialmente mientras Black y Remus se acercaban a Harry cuando la fiesta casi estaba terminando.

"Espero que disfrutes de tu nueva escoba, Harry," comenzó Sirius, un poco incomodo. "se que algunos podrían considerarlo un poco demasiado, pero considerando cuantos cumpleaños tuyos me he perdido. . . ."

"Creo que es genial. Gracias de nuevo," dijo Harry, mirando a Remus quien estaba al lado de Black.

Neville y los demás niños estaban, o bien alistándose para irse o educadamente dándole un momento a Harry con su Padrino.

"Fue un gusto, Harry," dijo Sirius con una sonrisa.

Severus se preguntaba si Black sabía que estaba mirando con cara de estúpido al niño. Probablemente no.

"Luces idéntico a James, sabes," comento Sirius ensoñadoramente. "Excepto por tus ojos. Son los ojos de Lily."

Harry se movió sobre sus pies, comprensiblemente sintiéndose incomodo.

"Bueno, Remus me dice que fuiste sorteado en Hufflepuff," continuo Sirius, sin duda notando como estaba haciendo sentir a Harry y decidiendo cambiar el tema. "Debo admitir que estoy un poco sorprendido de que el hijo de James sea un 'Puff."

"Mucha gente lo está," dijo Harry encogiéndose de hombros. "Pero le dije al sombrero que me pusiera en el mejor lugar para mi, y ese era Hufflepuff."

"¿Y cómo es la Profesora Sprout como Jefa de Casa? Ella no era la Jefa cuando yo estudiaba aquí."

"¡Ella es Genial! Estoy feliz de que sea mi Jefa de Casa," dijo Harry.

Severus se preguntaba porque no le había comentado de las lecciones que ella le estaba dando sobre control mágico. Ah, bueno, era asunto del chico.

"¿entonces ella es tu Profesora favorita?" pregunto Sirius, interesado.

"Bueno, realmente me gusta mucho como ella enseña, pero de hecho mi profesor favorito, es el Profesor Snape."

Uh-oh. . . esto estaba por ponerse muy interesante.

Severus permaneció donde estaba, esperando contra toda esperanza que Black no mirara hacia su lado. No lo hizo. Estaba demasiado aturdido.

Remus no parecía sorprendido por la elección de Harry, pero miraba con preocupación a Sirius.

_Hm, así que el ex lobo no le había avisado de antemano a su amigo,_ medito Severus.

"¿Snape?" consiguió decir Black.

Harry asintió, confundiendo la expresión de Black con una de confusión más que de shock. "El es brillante. Es el Jefe de Casa de Slytherin y enseña pociones. Él es quien me dio el libro de pociones médicas y a Neville el libro de hierbas vitales. Me ha ayudado un montón. Él es la razón de porque conocí la magia de Parsel y también me ayudo a obtener a Coral, ¿ves?" dijo mientras Coral sacaba su cabeza desde su manga. Harry se detuvo repentinamente, y Severus pudo concluir que Coral le había dicho algo.

Afortunadamente, antes de que la situación pudiera salirse de control, Dumbledore aprovecho ese momento para acercarse a Harry. Severus no estaba seguro si estaba aliviado o enojado.

"¿Listo para irnos, Harry? Tus cuidadores están esperando," dijo.

"Si, señor," dijo Harry, dándole a Black una mirada peculiar antes de despedirse con un movimiento de cabeza. "Hasta pronto, Sirius y Profesor Lupin."

"Adiós, Harry," le dijeron, aunque Sirius parecía estar en piloto automático.

Mientras Harry era llevado lejos por el Director, Sirius miro a Remus mientras Severus continuaba pareciendo inocente e inconsciente de la reciente discusión. Miraba a Harry decir adiós a sus amigos antes de irse.

"No es lo que esperaba," admitió Sirius mientras Harry salía con Dumbledore.

"Trate de advertírtelo," dijo Remus.

Sirius frunció el ceño, sus ojos duros con repulsión. "Pero... _Snape_?"

Remus no dijo nada al comienzo, pero giro sus ojos hacia Snape, quien afortunadamente no estaba mirando hacia ellos – aunque podía sentir sus ojos sobre él. Remus se enderezo, llegando a una decisión.

"Ha hecho mucho por Harry, Sirius, incluso le salvo su vida. Creo que sería lo mejor para ti aceptar eso y no tratar de hacer nada estúpido. No puedo decir que conozco muy bien a Harry, pero si sé que es extremadamente leal con aquellos a los que quiere. Es un Hufflepuff después de todo. Creo que es mejor poner de lado viejas enemistades."

Le tomo todo lo que tenía a Severus no paralizarse ante la declaración de Remus. ¿Desde cuándo que al desaliñado hombre le había crecido una espina dorsal y hablaba con tanta sensatez en un tono de 'así-es-como-será-o-lo-lamentaras'? (*)

Manteniendo su fingida atención en otro lado, Snape estaba muy tentado de mirar y ver la cara de Sirius, pero decidió no arriesgarse. Además, su imaginación era suficiente.

**O o O o O**

Harry caminaba junto a Dumbledore quien amablemente había encogido sus regalos y los había colocado en una sola bolsa por él.

Este día era por lejos, el mejor día de su vida, incluso con el ligeramente extraño encuentro con su padrino. Esta fue su primera fiesta de cumpleaños y el hecho de que hubiera venido más gente de lo que esperaba lo había mejor. Y aunque hubiera deseado que Draco pudiera venir, había sido una sorpresa ver a Susan y los demás.

"Dime, Harry, ¿estas disfrutando de tu estancia con los Flamel?" pregunto Dumbledore mientras llegaban a la gárgola en frente de su oficina.

"Me gusta mucho estar ahí. ¿Ya le dijo Nicholas? ¡Me ayudo a levantar una cuarta parte de mi bloqueo!" dijo Harry, brillando.

"Me dijo que habías hecho algunos progresos, pero no explico mas, pero ¿un cuarto? ¡Esplendido!" dijo Dumbledore, bastante excitado por Harry. "Hace que ciertamente mi regalo sea aun más apropiado."

"¿Regalo, señor? No tenía que hacerlo. Ya nos dejo a Neville y a mi tener la fiesta aquí y—"

"Tonterías. Mi muchacho, quiero hacerlo. Además, he tenido el objeto en mi posesión por más de cien años, y no lo he usado e casi un siglo. Quiero ver que alguien lo use de nuevo, y viendo que eres la única persona que conozco que realmente se beneficiaria de usarlo..."

Eso obtuvo la atención de Harry, justo como Dumbledore sabía que pasaría.

"¿Qué es, señor?" pregunto Harry.

"Te lo mostrare," dijo, indicando el camino por la escalera mientras la gárgola se movía a un lado.

Harry lo seguía de cerca, Coral asomándose fuera de su manga, igual de curiosa mientras entraban a la oficina.

"Esto, Harry, es un Cubo Modular."

Harry se adelanto, viendo al objeto ahora en la mano del viejo director.

Era un cubo de vidrio trasparente, con extraños engranajes y resortes brillantes suspendidos dentro y unas extrañas burbujas luminosas flotando alrededor de su centro.

"Me fue dado en mi cuarto año en Hogwarts. Había tenido algunos problemas menores con poner mucho poder en mis hechizos — como cuando lance un hechizo de calor en mi cuarto durante el invierno y prendí en fuego las cortinas de mi cama. Bueno, el director de ese entonces prefirió evitar más accidentes, así que arreglo que esto llegara a mi posesión." Sonrió Albus con el recuerdo mientras Harry trataba de no hacer su sonrisa muy obvia.

"De todos modos, lo que tienes que hacer es realizar cualquier hechizo que desees en o hacia el cubo. Puedes lanzar incluso hechizos simples de duelo, ya que los efectos serán absorbidos y cancelados al entrar en contacto con el cubo."

"¿entonces qué sucede?"

"El cubo se encenderá, y, dependiendo de la reacción, te dirá si has puesto mucho o poco poder en el hechizo. Anda, ve y lanza algo. Lo que desees," le insistió Dumbledore mientras lo colocaba en la esquina de su escritorio.

Harry parpadeo, antes de obedientemente sacar su varita principal.

: Oooh, trata ese que descubrimos anoche. ¡Stupify!: dijo Coral, excitadamente.

: Pero nunca he lanzado ese antes: comento Harry.

: Bueno, mayor razón para tratar ahora, entonces: razono Coral. : Además, es un hechizo de duelo simple. El libro lo decía:

: Expelliarmus es más simple: apunto Harry.

: Aunque un poco aburrido eso sí: respondió Coral.

: De acuerdo. Si te hace feliz: dijo Harry, sin ver la cara divertida de Dumbledore.

Dumbledore si entendía la lengua de parsel, después de todo. Voldemort había hecho ese conocimiento necesario.

"Cuando estés listo, Harry," le indico el director con amabilidad.

Harry asintió, mordiendo su labio inferior mientras recordaba cómo mover su varita para el hechizo y lo que el libro decía que uno debía hacer la primera vez que lo intentaba.

"¡Stupify!" grito.

Un rayo rojo brillante salió de su varita, y tuvo que batallar para mantenerse en sus pies y no salir hacia atrás. Golpeo el cubo, pero en vez de lanzarlo lejos del escritorio, el vidrio se movió y lo absorbió como una esponja y no se movió una pulgada.

Repentinamente, los engranajes y resortes comenzaron a girar erráticamente y as burbujas salieron de las paredes del cubo antes de girar hacia el centro y sacudirse. Solo se quedo quieto cuando Dumbledore le coloco su mano encima.

"Bueno, creo que puedo decir, que si hubieras golpeado a alguien con ese hechizo aturdidor habría estado inconsciente por el resto del día," comento el director.

"¿Así que le puse mucho poder, asumo?" pregunto Harry.

Dumbledore sonrió. "solo un poco, pero cuando uno está peleando por su visa, hechizos más poderosos son usualmente lo mejor, a menos que sea un hechizo que requiera un control muy preciso, o estés en una batalla de agotamiento."

"¿Alguna vez ha tenido que pasar por algo así?" pregunto Harry, incapaz de combatir su curiosidad.

"Si. Muchos hechizos de transfiguración necesitan una gran cantidad de control, y usarlos en duelos es un asunto engañoso, pero muy útil. En cuanto a conservar la energía de uno en una pelea, en algunas ocasiones, pero eso fue hace mucho tiempo, antes de Voldemort."

Harry asintió lentamente ante eso, tratando de imaginarse tales batallas.

"Bueno, ahora déjame que te enseñe como leer esto," dijo Dumbledore, enfocándose después de un momento y apuntando al resorte superior interno. "Siempre quieres que este se mantenga quieto. Si vibra, está bien, pero si gira como en esta ocasión, has puesto mucho poder por una cantidad de al menos tres veces. Los dos resortes debajo de este, actúan de la misma manera, pero giran si has puesto mucho poder por una cantidad de al menos una o dos veces, dependiendo si se mueven uno o los dos. Recuerda, depende en cuan controlado quieras tener un hechizo en particular. Hay solo unos pocos hechizos que quieras que salgan siempre exactos —sin ni mucho ni poco poder— así que no te desgastes tratando de que cada hechizo salga perfecto. Es innecesario. Sin embargo, como un ejercicio para mejorar tu control en general de la magia, esos resortes son muy útiles. Los dos debajo de esos últimos te dirán si has puesto poco poder en el hechizo. Funcionan de la misma manera que los otros, aunque los factores son de un medio y un cuarto, en vez de, tres, dos y uno. ¿Me sigues?"

Harry asintió, de inmediato notando los beneficios de este objeto en particular.

"ahora, las burbujas. Estas te dirán que tan concentrada estaba tu magia en el hechizo. Por ejemplo, _Wingardium Leviosa_ requiere que tu magia este más concentrada que con un _Lumos_. Esto es una parte, de porque el movimiento de varita es tan importante en el hechizo de levitación. Le permite a tu magia mantener su 'densidad' mientras viaja hacia el objeto que estas apuntando. No me adentrare más en la teoría, ya que se pone un poco complicado, pero ese es el centro de la explicación. Con tu _Stupify_, las burbujas se reunieron en el centro un momento. Esto es de esperarse, especialmente con alguien a tu nivel. Tu magia era lo suficientemente gruesa en el hechizo para golpear un objetivo solido a varios metros de distancia — diría que 36 metros — pero sería fácilmente desviado por un escudo del oponente como el hechizo, _Protego_."

"¿Cómo altero la densidad de un hechizo?" pregunto Harry.

"Bueno, hay una gran cantidad de debate sobre eso. Es ligeramente diferente para cada individuo, pero yo he encontrado que la emoción, intención y enfoque tienen mucho que ver con eso. Necesitaras experimentarlo por ti mismo para ver cuales afectan más tus lanzamientos. Nicholas debería ser capaz de ayudarte con eso. Perenelle también podría tener algunas sugerencias. Ella piensa diferente a mí."

"Gracias, señor. Esto definitivamente me ayudara."

"Fue un gusto, Harry. Me alegra de que será de utilidad nuevamente para alguien," dijo Dumbledore.

Harry sonrió, antes de que sus pensamientos divagaran.

"¿hay algo en tu mente, Harry?" pregunto Dumbledore.

"No, bueno, si, supongo," admitió mientras el director esperaba a que continuara. "bueno, me estaba preguntando, es decir, no es realmente mi asunto, pero... me estaba preguntando si se encontraba bien... luego de lo que paso."

Harry estaba encontrando muy difícil mantenerle la mirada a Dumbledore ahora, por cualquier razón preguntar sobre que estaba sintiendo se sentía como algo personal.

"¿Por qué no me lo dices tú?" pregunto Dumbledore, sentándose de nuevo en una de las sillas e indicándole a Harry que se acercara y dejara el Cubo Modular en la esquina de su escritorio.

Harry se aproximo con lentitud, sin saber que quería exactamente Dumbledore.

"Me dieron aquí," dijo Albus, indicando el borde irregular cerca de su ceja, cerca del bode de su pelo. No vio razones para aminorar su reciente herida. El chico sabía la mayor parte de lo que había sucedido esa noche y sentía que ser honesto y directo era mejor que tratar de darle vueltas al asunto de lo que le había sucedido. "El Dr. Price abrió para sacar los fragmentos de huesos aquí," continuo, trazando donde habían cortado para la cirugía, lo cual era por su sien hacia arriba desde su ceja — Madam Pomfrey se preocupo de sanarla después, así como de hacer que el cabello creciera.

"¿Doctor? ¿Así que no fue con los sanadores?"

"No, fui a un hospital muggle. El Profesor Snape y los demás sintieron que el mundo muggle era el mejor lugar para buscar tratamiento, ya que tenían más experiencia en sanar traumas internos severos. Estaban en lo cierto. Los muggles tienen un equipo impresionante."

"Así que, ¿Le hicieron un Scanner o una Resonancia Magnética?" pregunto Harry mientras Coral levantaba su cabeza.

Dumbledore parpadeo, un poco sorprendido por la pregunta e impresionado de que Harry conociera las maquinas.

"Resonancia Magnética. Fue como supieron donde estaban los pedazos de hueso. También les ayudo a decidir como entrar. La Resonancia Magnética les mostro una versión sumamente detallada de mi cabeza, sabes."

Harry asintió, perdido en sus pensamientos.

"Tienes esa mirada de nuevo. ¿Qué estas pensando ahora?" pregunto Dumbledore, divertido.

"Bueno, me estaba preguntando, que verían los doctores si les hicieran a los Longbottoms una Resonancia Magnética," dijo simplemente Harry. "quiero decir, cuando trate de ver que estaba mal con ellos en Navidad, recibí un montón de imágenes de sus nervios y el interior de sus cabezas. Tienen una gran cantidad de tejido cicatrizado y era muy difícil entenderlo, en parte porque no sabía que estaba viendo. He realizado algo de investigación desde entonces, y algunas cosas hacen sentido ahora, pero para ser honesto... Aun estoy perdido."

"Hm, yo también me pregunto qué serian capaces de determinar los doctores..." admitió pensativamente Dumbledore. "Tal vez podría arreglar algo con el Dr. Price en el futuro, aunque claro necesitare pedirle permiso a Augusta primero, por supuesto."

Harry asintió enérgicamente. "Neville estaría tan contento si pudieran ir a ver al Dr. Price, y tal vez si me mostraran mas detalles de que está mal con ellos, ¡podría arreglarlo!"

Dumbledore sonrió tristemente. "Ya veremos, Harry. No levantes mucho tus esperanzas. Los Longbottoms llevan muchos años enfermos. Incluso con tus asombrosas facilidades, algunas cosas no pueden arreglarse."

Harry se puso serio ante eso y asintió. "Si, lo sé, pero... eso no significa que no pueda tratar, ¿cierto?"

Dumbledore asintió suavemente, en su interior sorprendido por el eterno deseo del niño por ayudar con cada fibra de su ser.

"Bueno, Harry," dijo Dumbledore después de un momento, ya mucho menos serio. "¿Serias tan amable de darme tu diagnostico de mi recuperación hasta ahora? Debo admitir que aunque confió en el Dr. Price, tener una segunda opinión seria de alivio."

"Seguro, señor," dijo Harry, levantando su mano y colocándola gentilmente en la sien del Director.

Murmurando algo en lengua de parsel, rápidamente las imagines comenzaron a inundar los ojos de su mente. Desde el punto de entrada, pudo ver trazos de tejido en proceso de cicatrización. Asumió de forma correcta que fueron causados por los pedazos de huesos. Dos eran superficiales y terminaban en pequeños grupos de tejido cicatrizado rodeados por leves moretones del cerebro. El tercero terminaba un poco más allá. También pudo encontrar leve evidencia del trabajo manual del Dr. Price, como aéreas que estaban en recuperación del necesario procedimiento invasivo. En cuanto al último rastro, terminaba detrás de su ojo derecho y tenia, visiblemente, mas recuperación que hacer. El tejido adyacente, particularmente abajo y al frente de donde el fragmento se había detenido, era una mezcla de tejido cerebral en recuperación, tejido cicatrizado y pequeños fragmentos de sangre y moretones. A pesar de todo eso, no vio nada que le hiciera preocuparse o detenerse. Todo lucia tan bien como se podría esperar, considerando, lo que él sabía de heridas cerebrales y su intuición como sanador. Había una leve hinchazón presente aun (lo cual no era sorpresa), pero en general era una positiva demostración de las capacidades de los doctores muggles.

Proceso mentalmente las imágenes, y luego Harry se las repitió a Dumbledore.

"Extraordinario," dijo el director, nunca demasiado acostumbrado a ver evidencia de la suprema magia de parsel de Harry.

"Um, ¿quiere que trate de sanar lo que pueda?" pregunto Harry.

"Hm, si lo deseas. El Dr. Price está seguro de que puedo sanar lo suficientemente bien, por mi cuenta, pero tu ayuda será muy apreciada, si estas cómodo."

"de acuerdo," dijo Harry, levantando, nuevamente, su mano con Coral junto a una breve sonrisa. "Me enfocare en el moretón. No creo que pueda ayudar con las otras cosas, y no quería estropear nada intentándolo."

"Muy bien, Harry."

Solo mas tarde Dumbledore recordaría esto y se cuestionaría la sabiduría de su decisión en permitirle a Harry sanar una herida tan delicada, pero en ese momento no se sintió en la necesidad de evitar que Harry tratara. E incluso entonces, cuando se preguntara a sí mismo, no sería capaz de decir que hubiera actuado diferente o si había sido una mala decisión.

Y así, Harry hizo lo mejor que pudo para aliviar la hinchazón y los moretones que quedaban. Era una forma extraña de aprender, pero almacenaba todo lo que estaba aprendiendo para, tal vez, ayudar a los Longbottoms. Se encargo de toda la hinchazón que pudo, pero no quería hacer muchos cambios de una sola vez. O estaba seguro de si, al accidentalmente, mover algunos de los pedazos de tejido cicatrizado, dañaría algo, y él sabía que ya había alternado de forma menor el flujo de sangre en algunas aéreas. No había grandes coágulos, pero al aliviar incluso la más pequeña cantidad de presión (debido a golpe/hinchazón) en una arteria o vaso capilar, tenía un impacto en el área alrededor.

Retirando su mano, Harry y Coral se fijaron que Dumbledore estaba reclinado en su silla, con sus ojos cerrados, respirando lentamente.

"Gracias, mi muchacho. No me había fijado que estaba sufriendo de esa molestia constante hasta ahora que desapareció. Es un gran alivio ahora que ya no está."

Harry sonrió. "No es nada, señor."

Una vez que Dumbledore se recupero, o mejor dicho, se acostumbro a su mejorada condición, saco el traslador para Harry y este regreso con los Flamel.

**O o O o O**

El Sr. Lee, antiguo hombre lobo y miembro activo de la Internacional Confederación de Magos, se sentó junto a su mesa para café y levanto su lápiz.

Acababa de regresar de una reunión de la ICM. Había sido la última reunión del verano y la primera a la que Albus Dumbledore había asistido desde su duelo con Voldemort.

Los representantes aplaudieron prontamente, la determinación y resistencia de su Jefe Supremo, y de condenar las acciones del Señor Oscuro y sus seguidores. Fue más de lo que el Sr. Lee había esperado, pero desafortunadamente quedo en eso.

Incluso a pesar de su declaración y amables palabras hacia Dumbledore y el Ministerio fueron una agradable y diferente sorpresa de cómo habían manejado lo de Voldemort la última vez que había causado problemas, Lee sabia que la ICM no haría nada mas— a menos de que hubieran mas naciones en peligro o que el Estatuto de Secreto estuviera en serio riesgo.

El Sr. Lee bufo ante eso. A pesar de lo que los políticos decían para convencer al público y a ellos mismo de que las existencia de la magia no estaba en peligro de ser descubierta por el mundo muggle, el Estatuto de Secreto _estaba-en-peligro_. Y a pesar de los esfuerzos de varios (incluidos Dumbledore y él mismo) en convencer a los demás en la ICM de que Voldemort era una amenaza no solo hacia Gran Bretaña, pero hacia toda la existencia del mundo mágico, cayó en oídos sordos.

Claro, los miembros asintieron ante las palabras de apremio e hicieron comentarios de apoyo y palabras de condolencias por el sufrimiento de Bretaña, pero no hicieron más. Aparentemente, lo poco que hicieron (admitir que Voldemort era un hombre malo) era suficiente para ellos.

El Sr. Lee suspiro. Cualquiera podía decir que un acto era malo y condenarlo todo el día, pero eso nunca evitaba que el que lo cometía se detuviera. No salvaba vidas. Aunque reconocer que algo estaba mal era el primer paso, no debería detenerse ahí. Debían de ser perseguidos, debía haber compromiso y una voluntad de usar la fuerza de ser necesario — y con Voldemort, la fuerza era necesaria.

El Sr. Lee tenía sus fuentes, y se rehusaba a darle la espalda a quien él y tantos otros le juraron lealtad eterna — Harry Potter.

Y por eso, es que ahora estaba usando su lápiz y trazando líneas en el papel. Es por eso que estaba contactando a sus aliados. Es el porqué había advertido a su familia.

Iba a darle ayuda incondicional.

El tiempo de sentarse a jugar con los pulgares se había terminado.

**O o O o O**

Severus cerró sus ojos mientras se sentaba y movía un vaso con una poción calmante.

Eran las 2 am del 1 de Septiembre.

La herida de Voldemort estaba completamente sanada, pero ahora el Señor Oscuro estaba sufriendo de una 'desconocida' enfermedad. Por supuesto, Severus sabía que era una infección causada por el estrago aun en el interior del cuerpo del tirano, pero no iba a decírselo. No, le había mentido al monstruo a su cara, declarando que no estaba seguro aun de la causa, pero que sospechaba que el tratamiento inicial de su herida (realizado por Bellatrix) podía tener algo que ver.

Había dejado el cuarto, prometiendo llegar al fondo del asunto, manteniendo cada rastro de emoción completamente enterrado mientras oía a Bellatrix sollozar detrás de él.

Eso había sido hace dos noches, pero no era lo que ocupaba su mente ahora.

Podía sentir que algo se acercaba. Voldemort estaba planeando algo. Algo horrible.

Acababa de llegar de la Mansión de Yaxley después de intentar 'ayudar' al Señor Oscuro a descubrir cuál era el problema.

Durante su visita, Voldemort estaba extrañamente tranquilo, a pesar de su constante fiebre e incomodidad. Mientras realizaba los hechizos de diagnostico, Severus podía sentir la magia de Voldemort pulsando en anticipación, y Severus conocía por experiencia, que es nunca era una buena señal´

_"Severus," siseo Voldemort._

_"¿SI, mi Señor?" pregunto Severus después de girarse para alcanzar una poción calmante._

_"La magia de los niños es naturalmente neutral y muy adaptable. Es por eso que en los tiempos antiguos, ciertos... rituales fueron implementados. Creo que es tiempo de que tal poder sea utilizado nuevamente, ¿no lo crees?"_

_"Usted, mi Señor, tiene todos los medios para hacer lo que desee y más. Estoy honrado de ser un testigo," respondió Severus suavemente._

_Voldemort sonrió._

Severus cerró sus ojos, las implicaciones de las palabras de Voldemort golpeándolo violentamente en su estomago. Cualquiera que fuera su plan, el Señor Oscuro ya tenía acceso a un número de niños — niños que consideraba sacrificables.

Y, lo que era peor, Severus no sabía dónde estaban los niños.

La mano de Severus se detuvo con violencia, causando que el liquido golpeara el borde y se rebalsaba mientras se decidía por un rumbo de acción.

**O o O o O**

Las últimas semanas del verano pasaron rápidamente, y Harry apenas podía creer que ya estaba en el tren.

Los Flamel habían cumplido su palabra y le habían hecho una fiesta privada de cumpleaños para él, solo los tres. Había sido más de lo que Harry había esperado, y no porque fuera glamorosa o enorme. Había sido tranquila y personal, un tiempo que Harry atesoraría por el resto de su vida. Nunca se había sentido tan querido o amado por nadie antes. Se preguntaba si esto era lo que significaba una familia.

Sirius Black le había escrito algunas veces, y aunque le había contestado, honestamente no sabía que decirle al hombre. Parecía sincero y genuino, pero relacionarse con él... ese era el desafío. Harry simplemente no le veía la atracción al Quidditch. Seguro, era un juego genial, y le gustaba observar los partidos, pero el nivel de obsesión que Sirius claramente tenia, lo sobrepasaba. También podía notar que en sus respuestas, Sirius estaba teniendo problemas en cuanto a sus 'pasatiempos' — sin mencionar que jamás hablaba del Profesor Snape. Así que, las dificultades iban en ambas direcciones. Se preguntaba si algún día mejorarían.

En cuanto por el Cubo Modular, Nicholas y él le dieron un buen uso, estabilizando su poder y mejorando su control sobre hechizo con la ayuda de Perenelle quien, amablemente, criticaba los métodos de su marido y los métodos de enfocarse de Harry. Esto condujo, eventualmente, a que Perenelle le enseñara a Harry como batirse en duelo en las últimas dos semanas del verano, lo cual Harry disfruto enormemente. Mientras tanto, Nicholas le prometió a Harry comenzar a enseñarle Alquimia durante las vacaciones.

Harry apenas podía esperar y se encontraba a si mismo pensando sobre otro lugar, además de Hogwarts, como su hogar.

"Hey, Harry," dijo Neville, entrando al compartimiento junto a una chica rubia.

"Hola," dijo Harry, mirando a la chica en cuestión.

Sus túnicas negras indicaban que era de primer año, y su mirada soñadora la hacía aparecer aun más perdida de lo que él se había sentido cuando había entrado al mundo mágico el año pasado.

"Oh, ella es Luna Lovehood," la presento Neville. "Ella parecer ser un poco..." se interrumpió, sin estar seguro de cómo terminar la frase, sin potencialmente, ofender a la niña.

"Hola, Harry Potter. Neville fue muy amable de escoltarme lejos de los Minisic Flubsies. Se juntan en las vías de los trenes mágicos y pueden succionarte debajo, sabes," dijo con simpleza.

"Er, hola. Siéntate con confianza. Tengo dulces para todos," dijo Harry, arriesgando una mirada de '¿es en serio?' hacia Neville.

Neville se encogió de hombros y tomo una de las ranas de chocolate ofrecidas mientras Luna se sentaba a su lado.

Momentos después, Draco, Vince, y Greg llegaron.

"Hey, Draco," dijo Harry, ya ofreciendo dulces.

"Hey," dijo Draco, dejándose caer a su lado mientras Greg se sentaba junto a él y Vince al otro lado de Neville.

Apenas miraron a Luna. Ella no parecía molesta.

"¿Buen verano?" pregunto Draco después de una mordida.

"Excelente," dijo Harry con honestidad. "El mejor que he tenido."

Draco parecía un poco sorprendido. "¿Así que no tuviste problemas con tus parientes?"

"Oh, ya no vivo con ellos," dijo Harry, notando que muy pocas personas sabían que tenia nuevos guardianes. "Vivo en otro lugar ahora, pero no puedo decir dónde o con quien, lo siento."

Draco y los demás parpadearon — aunque Neville se había enterado de esto en la fiesta.

"Bueno, eso está bien. Al menos son mágicos, ¿cierto? ¿Y son amables?" pregunto Draco.

"Oh, definitivamente son mágicos, y son muy amables. Sabes, creo... bueno, creo que tal vez quieran que mi estadía con ellos sea permanente," dijo felizmente Harry.

"Eso es genial, Harry," dijo Neville.

"Estoy contento de que Dumbledore tuviera el buen juicio de enviarte a un mejor lugar," dijo Draco con un firme asentimiento de cabeza.

Harry decidió no mencionar que fue el hecho de que fue secuestrado, llevado a Voldemort, y atacado por un hombre lobo, lo que había hecho que terminara con nuevos guardianes. Estaba cómodo con que ese incidente no fuera de dominio público, y además ya no era importante. Tanto había pasado desde entonces.

Luego de eso surgió una charla ligera, y Luna fue presentada a Draco y los demás. No hablaron de Voldemort ni nada tan remotamente serio. En vez de eso, se conformaron con hablar de las cosas divertidas que hicieron durante el verano y lo que esperaban del nuevo año escolar. Antes de que lo supieran, el tren comenzó a aminorar su marcha y tuvieron que bajarse.

Como el año anterior, Hagrid estaba llamando a los primeros años, y los prefectos estaban reuniendo al resto de los estudiantes y llevándolos a los carruajes.

Harry y Neville permanecieron juntos mientras Draco, Vince, y Greg se juntaban con los demás Slytherins. Sin embargo, Harry y Neville pronto fueron alcanzados por Susan y Hannah.

"Por este lado," llamo, un pelirrojo Prefecto de Gryffindor, indicando el camino a un grupo de carruajes que los esperaban.

"¿Qué son esos?" pregunto repentinamente Harry, mirando a las criaturas en frente de los carruajes mientras Coral sacaba su cabeza para mirar.

"¿Qué?" pregunto Susan.

"Esos caballos alados y huesudos en frente de los carruajes," dijo Harry, apuntando. "No me digan que no pueden verlos."

: Yo si los veo, Harry: le confirmo Coral.

"Yo no veo nada," dijo Hannah mientras Ernie y otros pocos Hufflepuffs se acercaban.

"Yo los veo, Harry," dijo Neville. "Pero no sé lo que son."

"¿ver qué?" pregunto Ernie, mirando alrededor con la esperanza de ver de que estaban hablando.

"¿En serio que no los ven chicos?" pregunto Harry, confundido.

La gente alrededor se detuvo, y estaba causando bastante atochamiento, así que ese Prefecto se acerco a ver.

"¿Qué está pasando aquí?"

Era el pelirrojo de Gryffindor de nuevo. Harry creia que su nombre, tal vez, era ¿Percy?

"¿Qué es lo que está tirando los carruajes?" pregunto Harry, ligeramente exasperado ahora.

Percy alzo una ceja, confundido. "Nada tira los carruajes. Están hechizados para moverse hasta donde yo sé."

"No, hay unos caballos con alas de murciélago," dijo Neville, adelantándose. "Están frente a los carruajes."

"Bueno, no sé qué decirles—" comenzó, solo para detenerse cuando dos otros prefectos se acercaron, un chico de Hufflepuff, una chica de Ravenclaw.

"¿Algún problema?" pregunto el Prefecto de Hufflepuff.

"Estos dos dicen que hay criaturas jalando los carruajes," explico Percy.

El Hufflepuff suspiro y la chica de Ravenclaw miro a Harry y Neville con pena.

"Oh, pobrecitos, ¡poder ver esas criaturas a su edad!" dijo la Ravenclaw. "Aunque considerando..." continuo, mirando a la frente de Harry. Afortunadamente, fue lo suficientemente inteligente para no terminar la frase.

"¿que?" pregunto Percy, confundido. Lo ignoraron.

"Son llamados Thestrals. Solo las personas que han visto a la muerte pueden verlos," explico el Hufflepuff.

"¿Puedes verlos?" pregunto Neville.

"No, no he visto morir a nadie, pero sé que los Thestrals son reales. Me tope con uno en mi tercer año. Afortunadamente alguien que podía verlos me explico que era lo que estaba tocando. Son criaturas gentiles, pero generalmente temidos por lo de... la muerte."

Harry asintió lentamente. "Gracias por decirnos que eran."

"No es problema, ahora vámonos al castillo antes de que empiecen la cena sin nosotros," dijo.

Subiéndose al carruaje, Harry miraba por la ventana hacia el castillo. Neville se sentó junto a él mientras Justin, Ernie, y Hannah, los seguían.

"Me pregunto quién mas puede verlos," pregunto Susan, haciendo que Hannah y los demás comenzaran a especular.

"Si no les molesta que pregunte..." comenzó Ernie, mirando hacia Harry y Neville una vez que comenzaron a moverse. "¿A quién vieron... ya saben...?"

"Mi abuelo," respondió suavemente Neville.

Harry continúo mirando por la ventana, preguntándose qué debería decir, si es que lo hacía. Él sabía a quien había visto morir. Greyback.

Podía sentir a los demás mirándolo ahora, esperando que respondiera. Cerró sus ojos.

"Está bien, Harry. No tienes que decirlo," dijo Susan.

Ernie palideció, repentinamente asumiendo que la persona que Harry había visto morir era su madre. "Lo siento, Harry, no debería haber preguntado. Fui un estúpido."

"No es mi madre," murmuro Harry, incapaz de permitirles pensar eso. "Se trata de... otra persona."

Eso por supuesto, obtuvo su atención total, al perder su vacilación previa.

"¿Quién?" susurro Hannah.

Harry trago con fuerza, sabiendo que tenía que decir algo ahora. "no me importa decirlo, pero créanme cuando les digo que nadie lo extrañara," comenzó Harry. "No hablen de esto con nadie. Sucedió este verano. Dumbledore y el Ministro saben, pero no lo quiero en la prensa. Además, con Voldemort, tienen más que suficiente para reportear."

"Por supuesto, Harry. Lo prometemos," dijo Ernie.

**O o O o O**

Aclaraciones

(*)Incluyendo al Profesor Snape (*): en ingles existen dos palabras y ambos significan 'profesor' en español, pero tienen diferencia de Status. La primera es 'teacher' y la segunda es "Professor". Teacher, puede ser cualquiera con titulo y con algún curso de cómo hacer horarios y curriculums, por eso se escribe con minúscula y es de menos 'prestigio' que la siguiente que es "Professor". Un Profesor con mayúscula, es una persona que no solo saco el título de profesor sino que además, tiene experiencia, títulos adicionales, maestrías, doctorados, etc. Por eso, los Profesores en Hogwarts, son con "P" y no con "p", puesto que son docentes con carreras, como Severus que es "Maestro de Pociones" y el más joven en haber alcanzado el titulo en los últimos 200 años en la historia de HP. Solo para que lo tengan claro, y no confundan a alguien que es "Professor" y le digan "teacher" porque es muy ofensivo.

(*)"Por favor, Harry, solo Sirius, no es que sea una persona tan seria,"(*): Es un chiste en ingles, entre lo similares que suenan Sirius/serious (o serio/a). Y bastante aburrido por cierto.

(*) ¿Desde cuándo que al desaliñado hombre **le había crecido una espina dorsal** y hablaba con tanta sensatez en un tono de 'así-es-como-será-o-lo-lamentaras'? En ingles, es '**grow a backbone'** es una expresión referida a personas que normalmente actúan con bastante cobardía y rastreramente, y que de pronto, sacaron valor de algún lado y dejaron de ser 'arrastrados' porque ahora tienen 'columna vertebral', es decir, actúan como hombres/mujeres con determinación. Lo que nunca hizo Remus para ayudar a Snape en la escuela (*)

Gracias por sus reviews a: lobita22, Mrs. Gonzalez, satorichiva, Dvaita y Paladium.


	27. Colores Verdaderos

"**Para Cambiar y Formar"**

**("To Change & Shape")**

Severus Snape x Harry Potter

Autor original: Blueowl

Traductora: Eowynd

Notas de traductora:

1) la autora en ingles utiliza ciertos términos como: parselmouth, parselmagic y parseltongue, que serian en orden, boca de parsel (alguien que habla parsel), magia de parsel y lengua de parsel (idioma de las serpientes). Así que en el fic Harry es un parselmouth, es decir habla parseltongue y practicara más adelante parselmagic.

2) Este fic cae en la categoría de Father/Mentor (Padre/Mentor), es decir, los fanfics donde Snape adopta a Harry sea como hijo o sea como aprendiz, por lo tanto no habrá Yaoi ni nada en el estilo entre ambos.

3) Todos los (*) que vean tienen explicaciones al final de cada capítulo por parte de la traductora

_4) Todo lo que está en cursiva son pensamientos o recuerdos_

5) todo lo que este entre : :, como :este ejemplo: es referido a que se está hablando en parsel, así que casi siempre es entre Coral y Harry

**OOoOoOoOoOo**

**Parte 27: Colores Verdaderos**

Severus veía entrar a los alumnos de primer año, sus ojos recorriendo sus rostros, pues a algunos los había llegado a conocer muy bien.

Ginny Weasley fue la primera en quien inconscientemente se enfoco. Había sido una fiera peleadora en la Resistencia de Potter. Era prácticamente la versión de la luz de Bellatrix. Desafortunadamente, Bellatrix le sobrevivió por 9 meses. Fue asesinada por Avery mientras defendía una casa segura de los Mortifagos.

Severus alejo sus ojos de ella, para no permitirse recordar cómo habían encontrados los cuerpos en ese lugar. Sus ojos fueron a parar en Luna Lovegood, quien estaba mirando ensoñadoramente al cielo mientras continuaba caminando hacia el frente. Estaba con vida, hasta donde sabia, antes de que Harry activara el entramado de Runas que lo envió de regreso. Ella había ayudado a las personas a cruzar las líneas enemigas hacia lugares más seguros y se había enfocado principalmente en reubicar niños (quienes eran mayormente huérfanos). Ese era su fuerte. No era una poderosa peleadora, pero su fuerza estaba en algo que a menudo era más útil, especialmente cuando las cosas iban mal.

Engaño e ilusión.

Severus juraba que si ella fuera un animago, su forma seria un zorro.

Soltó un leve, suspiro contenido, sabiendo, que a pesar de todo, el futuro tenía al menos una persona que convertiría en su causa asegurarse de salvar a la siguiente generación. Sin importar lo que pasara.

Sus ojos viajaron, sin ninguna razón hacia el pequeño niño a su lado. Colin Creevey.

Apretando su mandíbula, Severus estaba preocupado de ver que este Creevey no era el Creevey que había encontrado tan molesto y excitable. La primera cosa que noto fue la falta de la cámara, y lo siguiente fue la deprimida expresión de su cara en vez de la impresionada que el chico había prácticamente llevado todo su primer año en Hogwarts. Era muy poco Colin, pero entonces cayó en cuenta. Dennis Creevey, su hermano menor, era uno de los nueve que habían sido secuestrados.

Severus convirtió su mano en un puño mientras trataba de no dejar que el sentimiento de nausea que de pronto lo invadió, se viera en su cara.

¿Qué es lo que estaba experimentando en este momento? ¿Era como se imaginaba Severus? ¿Estaba rodeado de hombres lobos — tal vez uno ahora mismo?

Repentinamente, fue sacado de sus deprimentes pensamientos por la voz de McGonagall al llamar al primer nombre.

Fue igual que la ultima vez, el sorteo, incluso para Colin Creevey, aunque Ginny miraba con desesperanza la mesa de Hufflepuff. Severus sacudió su cabeza. Esperaba que ese francamente idiota enamoramiento pasara más rápido esta vez que la ultima.

Ignorando los anuncios de comienzo de año, repaso como este día había sido antes. Tenía que admitir que había sido mucho más fácil. La última vez, Harry y Ron se habían perdido el sorteo y terminaron peleando por sus vidas contra el Sauce Boxeador. Severus realmente deseaba que esa cosa fuera talada, pero había sido plantado con el único propósito de proveerle a Remus un secreto y exclusivo camino hacia la Casa de los Gritos para que pudiera transformarse de forma segura, lejos de la población estudiantil. O al menos esa había sido la meta.

Severus sacudió su cabeza, sabiamente dejándolo ir. No importaba ya, había sido hace una vida atrás.

"Después de siglos de dedicada educación, el Profesor Binns ha renunciado; sin embargo, seguirá ofreciendo clases privadas en la biblioteca, si alguien está interesado," anuncio Dumbledore.

Hubo varios ruidos sarcásticos ante eso, así como también murmullos del mismo estilo. Severus no los culpaba.

"Ahora, déjenme presentarle a su nueva profesora de Historia," continuo Dumbledore, girándose hacia una mujer sentada al otro lado de Filius. "la Profesora Cattermole."

Hubo un aplauso cortes, aunque Severus tuvo que forzarse así mismo.

Mary Cattermole. Una bruja nacida de muggle quien apenas había logrado escapar con sus hijos a Italia. Mary y sus tres hijos solo lograron llegar ahí gracias a Luna. Su esposo, Reginald Cattermole, había sido asesinado en el recientemente construido paso, tratando de alcanzarlos.

Severus se resigno a sí mismo a tratar de hacer un esfuerzo para estar presente en las reuniones de comienzo de año del personal, para no sorprenderse así, pero cuando Voldemort llama...

Bueno, él tan solo podía esperar que los Cattermole tuvieran un futuro más brillante que el original.

** O**

Harry y los demás entraron pronto en la rutina de la escuela, aunque durante la primera mañana Harry recibió una curiosa carta. Confiado en las habilidades de inspección de los elfos, sin mencionar que el mismo Dobby revisaba sus cartas entrantes, Harry saco la carta de la pata de la lechuza.

Para: Sr. Potter J. H.

De: Sr. Lee V. Q.

Intrigado, y levemente confundido sobre el orden de su nombre, Harry continuo leyendo la carta.

_Querido __**S**__r. __**P**__otter__** J. H**__.,_

_No le estoy escribiendo como el Representante de la Republica de Vietnam o como un Miembro de la International Confederación de Magos, sino como un hombre que está agradecido con usted y que ve que es hora de que le devuelva algo de lo que usted ha hecho por mí._

_Ha llegado a mi atención que tal vez este en necesidad de algo de ayuda contra unos hombres lobos renegados y un Señor Oscuro. Es desafortunado que la gente como usted a menudo obtenga enemigos tan tenaces, pero consuélese con el conocimiento de que también ha hecho aliados muy poderosos – tal vez más de lo que se imagina._

_No puedo actuar en mi capacidad oficial, ya que no puedo hablar por mi país en declarar la guerra contra cualquier parte. Sin embargo, puedo actuar como un mago comprometido a ayudar a quien le estoy en deuda. La ley internacional no puede tocarme en tal caso, y, como estas deudas afectan más que solo a mí, una vez que mis acciones salgan a la luz estoy seguro que otros se levantaran y vendrán también en su ayuda, si así lo necesitase._

_En cuanto a específicamente que clase de ayuda me estoy refiriendo, es apoyo público e información. Comprendo que esto debe ser más de lo que pueda digerir, pero, sin importar su edad, merece mi apoyo y me rehúso a darle la espalda._

_Por favor contácteme si esta en necesidad de algo. Me esforzare en proveérselo._

_Con Eterna Ayuda,_

_**Lee V. Quan**_

Por supuesto que Harry recordaba al Sr. Lee. Era el último hombre que había curado de la Licantropía en la reunión de la ICM durante las vacaciones de invierno. Así que, tomo la carta y se la llevo al Profesor Snape y pidió consejos.

El Profesor Snape parecía sorprendido, pero complacido con la carta, y le aconsejo a Harry que no dudara en pedirle cosas al Sr. Lee. En similitud con los Malfoys, el Sr. Lee le debía un favor, e ignorar su apoyo seria un insulto. Además, esta era una oportunidad que no debería perderse.

Harry asintió, y le escribió una respuesta al Sr. Lee esa tarde, agradeciéndole por su apoyo y preguntándole a que se refería exactamente con 'información' y 'apoyo público'. El Sr. Lee le respondió al día siguiente, comentando que tenía una gran biblioteca de raros libros mágicos así como muchos contactos a través del mundo mágico lo cual proveía de un amplio y útil rango de información. En cuanto al apoyo público, comento que si alguna vez se le daba la oportunidad, y Harry lo aprobaba, daría y haría comentarios que promoverían de forma positiva la imagen pública de Harry — y tal cosa podía ser una herramienta poderosa en cualquier conflicto.

Por supuesto, la respuesta del Sr. Lee le sobrepaso un poco a Harry, y una vez más Harry se encontró pidiéndole ayuda al Profesor Snape sobre lo que todo quería decir. El Profesor se lo resumió diciendo que el Sr. Lee se estaba ofreciendo a ser un relacionista Público para él, y que, considerando las credenciales del Sr. Lee, seria sabio aceptar. Harry lo hizo rápidamente. El Sr. Lee estaba orgulloso.

Las lecciones de los viernes de Harry con la Profesora Sprout continuaron, tal como sus fines de semana en la enfermería.

Usaba el Cubo Modular, a veces, con la Profesora Sprout, pero donde realmente estaba viendo mejoras era en su magia de Parsel. Estaba, ciertamente, más fuerte que antes, así como, más reactiva a sus intenciones, tanto así que había ocasiones en que se encontraba así mismo curando a un paciente sin hablar nada de parsel en voz alta. Simplemente tenía que pensarlo.

Coral sugirió que se debía a toda la práctica que había tenido con el sello entero aún puesto en su lugar, y ahora que se había recuperado un cuarto de ese poder, sanar era mucho más fácil que antes. Harry no podía evitar asentir a ese comentario, puesto que hacia sentido. Pero sin importar la razón, Harry sentía que era hora de realmente comenzar a mirar el aspecto de la protección de la magia de parsel.

** O**

Las semanas siguientes fueron muy activas pero no más que otras durante un año escolar, o al menos así es como se sentía para la mayoría de las personas en Hogwarts.

La Profesora Cattermole era una profesora decente de Historia, bueno, si se la comparaba con Binns, era extraordinaria, pero eso no era sorpresa. Enseñaba otras cosas además de los goblins y hacia un esfuerzo real por aprenderse los nombres de los estudiantes. En general los alumnos no tenían quejas. Harry se encontró a si mismo comparándola con su profesora del jardín infantil, ya que tenia voz suave y les hablaba en términos simples.

En cuanto al resto de las otras clases, fueron muy similares a las del año pasado. El Profesor Lupin permaneció como profesor de DCAO, introduciéndolos a las partes más precisas de los hechizos y maldiciones. Harry disfrutaba practicarlos en el Cubo Modular, el cual les había mostrado a Neville, Justin, Ernie, Draco, Vince, y Greg un fin de semana. Todos habían tenido su turno, pero Neville era el único que permaneció interesado después – en parte porque le indico que había lanzado algunos hechizos con muy poco poder.

Fuera de clases, Harry continuaba con su correspondencia con Black. Aun permanecían un poco distanciados, pero estaban empezando a conocerse mejor, y Harry podía decir que Sirius, genuinamente, aún quería conocerlo. Harry solo deseaba que no requiriera tanto esfuerzo — de ambos de ellos. Además de eso, Sirius había comenzado recientemente a buscar trabajo. Sus sanadores habían señalado que le daría una semejanza de normalidad y le proveería de los medios para 'comenzar a vivir' de nuevo. Estas pocas noticias habían abierto un poco más las cosas entre ellos, principalmente porque Harry estaba curioso sobre su vida antes de Azkaban — específicamente sobre lo que hacía como un Auror. Desafortunadamente, Sirius estaba decidido a evitar al ministerio esta vez. No quería trabajar en nada relacionado con ellos, mucho menos para ellos. Harry no podía culparlo, pero eso dejaba a Sirius con menos opciones de trabajos.

Con suerte pronto algo aparecería.

El Sr. Lee se mantenía en contacto con Harry, mandándole breves mensajes cada semana por medio, principalmente para mantenerlo informado sobre cosas concernientes a él. Un ejemplo era el progreso de la vacuna de la vacuna de la licantropía. A través de la ICM, la cura había alcanzado a todo el globo a comienzos de Octubre. Cada nación ahora tenía acceso a la cura y los voluntarios estaban instruyendo a los hospitales mágicos sobre cómo administrarla. Esta noticias, por supuesto, era suficientemente relevante, pero lo que lo era aun mas, era el número de naciones que estaban recomendando a Harry para la Orden de Merlín, Primera Clase, así como también una para Severus Snape.

El Sr. Lee era muy directo con sus sentimientos, comentando que sentía que ya era hora (su nación había hecho la recomendación meses atrás). También añadió que estaba seguro de que Harry sería elegido para aceptar el premio, dentro del mes. Estaba en lo cierto.

Desafortunadamente, debido a que las clases estaban en sesión, Harry necesitaría esperar para recibir el premio en las vacaciones de invierno. Sin embargo, eso no detuvo al Profeta de imprimir la noticia por todos lados y declararla a viva voz con letras grandes y artículos rimbombantes. Lo único bueno es que no tenían fotos recientes de Harry.

Harry aguantaba bastante bien la repentina subida en su fama, aunque tal vez se debía a que Draco y los demás se encargaban de quitarle el entusiasmo a la gente (al menos a los cercanos a su edad) de susurrar y exclamar cuando él estaba cerca.

"Es que es un gran asunto, Harry," dijo Cedric.

Estaban en su sala común, trabajando en su tarea de transfiguración.

"Lo sé, ¿pero no puede dejarme la gente, ser yo?" dijo Harry con un suspiro.

"Harry, eres el receptor _**más joven en la historia**_en recibir la Orden de Merlín -Y- es **Primera Clase**. Sé que es molesto, pero míralo desde el punto de vista de los demás. He aquí un alumno de segundo año, quien — historia mística a un lado — puede usar magia de parsel para sanar heridas críticas y curar la _**Licantropía**_. No solamente eso, sino que al niño van a darle la Orden de Merlín sin haber pedido nada a cambio. Por todos los cielos, Harry, cualquier otro hubiera pedido — demonios, exigido — algún pago por curar a cientos de personas de una previamente pensada incurable, e insanable maldición. Pero recibir un pago o un premio jamás se te metió en la cabeza, ¿cierto?" dijo Cedric, sacudiendo su cabeza en asombro.

Harry soltó otro suspiro. "Tan solo no pienso de esa forma. No sé por qué."

"Tan solo no juzgues la fascinación de la gente contigo con dureza. Te guste o no, eres una persona muy intrigante e impresionante," comento Cedric.

Eso no ayudo mucho a aliviar los sentimientos de Harry sobre el asunto.

** O**

Severus no estaba teniendo una buena semana.

Con las noticias concernientes a la Orden de Merlín de él y Harry, estaba en problemas — o al menos estaba seguro que lo estaba o estaría.

No había sido de conocimiento público que él había sido el responsable de la creación de la vacuna. De hecho, solo Madam Bones y un puñado de Sanadores del Ministerio lo habían sabido (además de los profesores de Hogwarts). Y, en ese momento, Severus se había considerado suertudo de que las noticias de la vacuna fueran más importantes que la identidad del creador — él mismo.

Bueno, su anonimato se había esfumado ahora.

Mirando al reloj, no pudo evitar un temblor. Hora de llevarle sus pociones a Voldemort.

Al irse acercando al cuarto del Señor Oscuro en la mansión Yaxley, Severus iba expertamente evitando pasar cerca de los hombres lobo, quienes por sus expresiones, no estaban impresionados o felices con el nuevo receptor de la Orden de Merlín.

Paso al lado de Yaxley, quien le dio una mueca divertida, antes de desaparecer en los cuartos del Señor Oscuro.

"Ah, Severus," susurro Voldemort.

Había sudor en su cien y sus mejillas estaban pálidas — mas pálidas que su color natural. Sin embargo, estaba sentado en una silla, no tendido en su cama.

"Mi Señor," dijo Severus con una reverencia. "creo que hecho un avance, pero me temo que no he encontrado la cura aún."

Voldemort le indico que se acercara mientras hacía a un lado a Bellatrix.

Severus la miro, notando que tenía dificultad en mantener sus manos quietas y que su hombro derecho estaba temblando.

Exposición prolongada al Cruciatus.

Voldemort aun estaba desquitando su rabia sobre ella, creyéndola responsable de su enfermedad.

Severus apenas logro esconder su macabra felicidad ante esa vista para luego enfocarse en Voldemort.

"Esta poción debería prevenir que la enfermedad progresara más, y estas deberían prevenir que suba la fiebre y disminuir la incomodidad," dijo Severus, parcialmente mintiéndole mientras se arrodillaba ante Voldemort.

La primera poción no prevendría que la enfermedad avanzara; en vez, lo haría aparecer así al aliviar los síntomas mientras le permitía a la bacteria continuar multiplicándose y esparcirse sin problemas. Severus esperaba que Voldemort conociera la verdad demasiado tarde.

No estaba seguro de que la enfermedad lo mataría de hecho, pero estaba confiado, en que al menos, si progresaba lo suficiente dañaría permanentemente su cuerpo y, con algo de suerte, la magia del loco — ya que podía ver evidencia del daño ahora mismo.

La magia de Voldemort, aunque poderosa, estaba comenzando a luchar por mantener la infección a raya. Su piel, donde estaba la bala, alojada en la curada costilla, estaba sensible y levemente descolorada ahora.

Voldemort le indico a Snape que pusiera los frascos en la mesa lateral mientras se enderezaba un poco más en su silla.

"Severus, dime, si fuera a absorber una cantidad de magia neutral, ¿Estas pociones tendrían algún efecto?" pregunto suavemente.

"Estoy inseguro, mi Señor. Necesitaría saber más sobre el origen de esta magia neutral, que tan rápido se absorbería, y cuanto estaría involucrada," respondió rápidamente.

Voldemort sonrió, su piel estirándose tirante sobre su delgada cara.

"Muy pronto, planeo usar a los nueve niños para fortalecer mi poder. La infusión también removerá esta... _enfermedad_," dijo, mandando una mirada hacia Bellatrix, que la hizo temblar aun más.

"Entonces, ¿un ritual, mi Señor?" pregunto Severus, insertando tanto asombro como su estomago podía soportar.

"Si. Este Halloween, la más mágica de las noches," dijo con orgullo, sonriendo.

"Hmm," dijo Severus, pensando cómo responder. Decidió ser honesto. No sabía cuanta investigación había hecho Voldemort, y no podía arriesgarse a estar errado. "Las pociones no deberían tener ningún efecto, si absorbe la magia de cada niño en forma individual."

"Ya veo. Muy bien entonces, el ritual así lo indica de todos modos. Mandare por ti cuando te necesite."

Severus le dio una pequeña, sonrisa aprobadora. "Esperare con ansias recibir su llamada."

"¿Mas que tu Orden de Merlín?" pregunto Voldemort después de una breve pausa.

Severus se enderezo, apenas logrando disimular su repentina intranquilidad.

"Mi Señor, yo—"

Voldemort le interrumpió levantándose y colocándose sobre él. Severus permaneció de rodillas mientras miraba hacia arriba.

"Severus, mi sirviente, no necesitas explicarte ante mí. Eres muy astuto, tal vez más que cualquier otro Slytherin, excepto yo. Te has posicionado bien, ya que has ganado más influencia que cualquiera de mis otros seguidores — después de todo, el Ministerio te ha marcado como un héroe. ¿Qué más podría pedir? Cuando estemos listos para movernos, seremos capaces de golpear en el corazón del Ministerio y el Mundo Mágico."

Severus se arrodillo aun mas, prácticamente colocando su frente contra el suelo.

"su aprobación es todo lo que busco, mi señor," dijo, calmando su acelerado corazón antes de que Voldemort retrocediera y lo despachara.

**O o O**

Severus abandono la mansión después de un breve encuentro con Crabbe y mencionar de paso que necesitaba hacer una breve parada en el callejón Knockturn por algunos ingredientes y que por eso no podía quedarse a conversar.

Apenas se apareció en el callejón Knockturn, no desperdicio tiempo en dirigirse a la tienda que la mayoría evitaría a todo costo; sin embargo, pronto aminoro la velocidad de sus pasos cuando sintió leves cosquillas en su nuca.

Estaba siendo seguido.

No miro hacia atrás, ya que eso habría sido tonto. En vez de eso, giro por una esquina y entro a un estrecho callejón que sabia tenía una buena oportunidad de estar completamente vacío. Llevando su varita hasta su mano, escucho a su persecutor entrar al callejón. Severus se detuvo, manteniendo su varita oculta.

"¿Por qué me estas siguiendo?" pregunto Severus, su postura firme contra las sombras.

Tan solo recibió un gruñido en respuesta antes de que un golpe de magia saliera dirigido hacia él.

Desviando el hechizo con un escudo, se hizo a un lado y giro, golpeándose contra un tiesto para la basura antes de disparar un hechizo propio y lograr identificar a su atacante.

Era uno de los hombres lobos bajo el mando de Ardolf Lowell, quien era uno de los dos tenientes hombres lobo.

"¡te castigare por lo que has hecho!" gruño el hombre lobo.

Desviando otro hechizo, esta vez usando un bloque de concreto del piso del callejón, Severus decidió hacer de esto algo rápido, un plan rápidamente formándose en su mente mientras se daba cuenta de que este problema podía fácilmente convertirse en una oportunidad.

Sin decir nada, y sin contenerse, Severus avanzo.

Rápidamente lanzo tres hechizos, uno exploto un contenedor de basura mientras otro iluminaba el espacio entero. El tercero dio en su destino mientras Severus lo alcanzaba, agarrando firmemente al hombre lobo mientras lo giraba sobre sus pies.

Desaparecieron con un ruido enmudecido antes de abandonar el área.

_-Crack-_

Se aparecieron en una cabaña apartada en medio del bosque. Severus rápidamente dejo caer al aturdido hombre lobo a sus pies mientras invocaba dos sillas y luego levitaba al robusto hombre en una de ellas.

"_Petrificus Totalus," murmuro, localizando el hechizo para que funcionara específicamente desde los hombros hasta los pies del hombre._ "bien, ahora veamos que sabes," dijo, sacando un pequeño frasco e inclinando la cabeza del hombre lobo hacia atrás.

Con tres gotas, cerró el frasco y reanimo al prisionero.

"¿Dónde están los nueve niños secuestrados este verano siendo escondidos?" pregunto Severus, yendo directo al asunto.

Con ojos vidriosos, el hombre lobo respondió. "tres de ellos están siendo escondidos en el lugar de Macnair. No sé donde están los otros."

"¿Por qué no lo sabes?"

"cada uno de nosotros conoce una ubicación, dependiendo del lugar que estaremos custodiando."

Severus estaba molestamente impresionado. Era una buena estrategia.

"¿Así que otros hombres lobos saben de las otras ubicaciones?"

"Si."

"¿Quién las conoce todas?"

"Kamalia Rendall, Ardolf Lowell, y el Señor Oscuro."

"¿Cuántas ubicaciones hay?"

"Tres. Rendall nos dijo que separaron los niños en tres partes."

"¿ya han sido los nueve niños mordidos y convertidos en hombres lobos?"

"Si."

Severus apretó el agarre de su varita.

"¿sabes que es lo que va a pasar en Halloween?"

"Si."

"¿Qué?"

"el ritual."

"¿Qué hay con los niños?"

"todos serán llevados a una ubicación. Serán entregados al Señor Oscuro."

"¿Van a permitirle al Señor Oscuro matar nueve niños hombres lobos?" pregunto Severus, apenas manteniendo su voz de alzarse furiosa.

"Si."

"¿Por qué?"

"Con el Señor Oscuro de regreso a todo su poder, podemos comenzar de verdad a incrementar nuestros números. Estos nueve son un sacrificio necesario. Serán recordados."

Enfadado, Severus estuvo tentado de envenenar al monstruo y acabar con todo, pero necesitaba más información.

"¿Dónde tendrá lugar el ritual?"

"No lo sé. No nos han dicho, pero lo sabremos en Halloween."

"¿Cuál es el estado actual de los niños? ¿Están bien físicamente?"

"Están muy bien. Alimentados, vestidos y abrigados. Deben estar sanos para el ritual."

"¿sabes algo especifico del ritual?"

"debe ser hecho de noche."

"¿sabes algo más sobre el ritual?"

"No."

"Muy bien. _Obliviate_."

** O**

"Algodón de Azúcar," dijo Severus, haciendo que la gárgola se moviera hacia un lado.

Llegando a la puerta, levanto su mano para tocar, pero no tuvo que molestarse.

"Adelante, Severus," indico Albus.

Snape entro, rápidamente notando que el director no estaba solo y estaba muy concentrado... inclinado sobre un tablero rectangular de tres centímetros de alto sobre su escritorio con un par de pinzas conectadas al rectángulo con un cable rojo. Y, al otro lado del escritorio mirando, estaba un hombre de cabello rojizo corto.

Al principio, no sabía quién era esta persona o porque estaba ahí, pero juzgando por la situación, tenía una idea de quién podía ser.

"Me disculpo por interrumpir, director. ¿Debería volver luego?" pregunto, recuperándose levemente de su sorpresa.

"no es problema, Severus, ya casi terminamos," respondió Dumbledore. "Este es mi terapista físico y de lenguaje, el Sr. Lewis," continuo, incluso mientras se inclinaba su escritorio, llevando las pinzas más cerca de la superficie del rectángulo."Sr. Lewis, él es el Profesor Snape, Maestro de Pociones de Hogwarts."

"Hola, Profesor. Felicitaciones por su Orden de Merlín," dijo, levantándose y estirando su mano.

Severus la tomo, por ser educado. Después de todo, el hombre estaba ayudando al director.

"Gracias," dijo con simpleza.

-BZZZZ-

Severus inmediatamente se giro hacia la fuente del sonido para encontrar a Dumbledore mirando al tablero, molesto y divertido al mismo tiempo, con las pinzas en su mano izquierda. Lentamente, Severus se acerco al escritorio para obtener una mejor imagen de que era con lo que estaba jugando el Director y porque hacia ese irritante ruido.

Había una imagen muy simplificada de un hombre sobre el tablero con pequeñas aberturas por su cuerpo, a través de las cuales se veían las formas de 'órganos' y 'enfermedades' y su ubicación, tales como unas costillas y un tobillo.

"Lo tengo trabajando en su motricidad fina. Descubrí que este juego llamado, 'Operación,' a pesar de ser considerado un juego de niños, es una herramienta útil para mejorar el control muscular y la coordinación. También es mucho mas recompensante que otros ejercicios de habilidades motoras," le explico el Sr. Lewis.

"Ya veo," comento Severus, elevando una ceja mientras Dumbledore volvía a tratar de sacar el terco y divertido hueso. Mirando un poco más allá, vio que el Director ya había logrado sacar una mariposa, un hígado, un hueso y la manzana de Adam.

"¡Ah-ha!" exclamó triunfante Dumbledore, levantando el huesito plástico con las pinzas.

Con la operación exitosa, Dumbledore puso a un lado el juego y, sabiendo que Severus no había venido a una visita social, rápidamente se puso más serio.

"Sr. Lewis, gracias por venir hoy. Hare los ejercicios que me recomendó. ¿Lo veré la próxima semana?" pregunto.

"Si, señor. Misma hora," dijo, recogiendo el juego y dándole a Severus una despedida antes de salir por la chimenea. Era lo bastante inteligente para saber cuando debía irse.

Cuando el Sr. Lewis se fue, Albus le indico a Severus que se sentara en una silla antes de masajear su mano izquierda con la derecha.

Sentándose, Severus se tomo un momento para ver por donde comenzar.

"Ya sé que es lo que pretende el Señor Oscuro," dijo luego de un momento.

Dumbledore se puso rígido. "¿Involucra los niños como temíamos?"

"Desafortunadamente," respondió Severus, antes de repetirle lo que Voldemort le había dicho y lo que había descubierto del lobo rabioso.

"Voldemort ciertamente ha ido más allá delo que incluso yo imaginaba de él," susurro Dumbledore.

"temo que pueda haber más. Sus últimas palabras... Creo que está planeando algo serio contra el Ministerio."

Albus asintió. "estoy de acuerdo contigo, especialmente considerando que él y sus seguidores han estado tan tranquilos últimamente. Sin embargo dudo que hayan estado inactivos. Por las últimas semanas, el Ministro ha estado actuando... bueno, no puedo precisar que es, pero no está actuando como él mismo. No estoy seguro de si es la maldición Imperius o no, pero... algo esta ciertamente mal. Ha estado reasignando gente a varios departamentos e incluso ha creado unas pocas posiciones nuevas. Otra cosa problemática es la asignación de su nueva Secretaria Principal — una mujer bastante vil, una descripción que no uso a la ligera, que se llama Dolores Umbridge."

Severus apretó su mandíbula.

"No tengo evidencia solida para expresar mis preocupaciones en el Wizengamot, y aunque le he expresado mis preocupaciones a Madam Bones, temo que no puedo hacer nada para detener las horrible decisiones de Cornelius. Para la mayoría sus acciones son una reacción contra Voldemort y el problema con los hombres lobos. No lo condenaran por 'hacer lo que pueda por ayudar a proteger el Ministerio e Inglaterra.'"

"Ganado Idiota," no pudo evitar comentar Severus.

Dumbledore no respondió a las palabras de Severus, sino que continúo.

"Le informare a Madam Bones lo que sabemos para que sea capaz de juntar rápidamente a los Aurors cuando la contacte en Halloween. Comprende que esta la posibilidad de que hayan espías incluso en su departamento, así que será discreta," dijo Dumbledore.

"Muy bien. Le informare de la ubicación tan pronto como lo sepa esa noche."

** O**

Los días pasaron a una lenta marcha. Severus casi se preguntaba si el tiempo se había detenido y él era el único que lo notaba. En las comidas, mantenía sus ojos lejos de la mesa de Gryffindor. No quería pensar más de lo que debía en Dennis Creevey, o ver a Colin Creevey preocupándose en silencio por su pequeño hermano secuestrado.

Sabía que Draco había notado su tensión, incluso a pesar de que muchos de los estudiantes permanecían ignorantes, demonios, incluso la mayoría de los profesores no tenían claro porque estaba tan nervioso. Pero no se lo podía explicar a Draco, y tampoco había tenido la oportunidad de tratar. A pesar de eso, se trataba de comunicar con él lo mejor que podía con breves miradas y asentimientos sutiles que esperaba que fueran descifrados como 'si, está pasando algo, pero tu familia y tu permanecen a salvo.'

Halloween finalmente llego, y la cena en el Gran Comedor fue tan grande como cada año para esa mágica noche.

No podía soportar probar bocado, y las calabazas flotantes sobre las mesas solo lo hacían sentirse más enfermo.

Pronto seria llamado.

"¿Severus?" pregunto Remus, mirándolo con apenas disimulada preocupación.

"¿Si?" Severus arrastrando las palabras, girándose hacia él con lo que esperaba que fuera una expresión aburrida.

"Hay algo..." comenzó Remus, antes de que aparentemente cambiara de opinión sobre lo que iba a decir. "¿Hay algo malo con la comida?"

Severus levanto una ceja. "No. Tan solo no estoy muy hambriento."

"Ya... veo," dijo Remus, sabiamente dejándolo pasar.

Severus estaba agradecido, especialmente cuando sintió su marca arder un momento después.

Era la hora.

Acomodando su traslador disfrazado de reloj en su muñeca, le dio una breve despedida a Remus y una sutil Mirada a Albus antes de salir de Hogwarts y sus barreras. Una vez que estuvo a la distancia adecuada, se apareció, permitiéndole a su marca guiarle a su destino.

** O**

Le tomo un momento darse cuenta de donde estaba, ya que había sido un buen tiempo que había estado en los terrenos de la Mansión de Augustus Rookwood.

Después de asegurarse que estaba solo, rápidamente lanzo un patronus y le mando un rápido mensaje a Dumbledore, informándole de su ubicación. Si las cosas salían como esperaba, Dumbledore y los Aurors llegarían dentro de una hora, y antes de que nada desafortunado pasara.

Con eso listo, Severus comenzó a avanzar y entrar en las barreras de la mansión, antes de dirigirse a la parte de atrás de la casa, el lugar donde su marca lo estaba guiando.

"Ah, Severus, siempre puntual," dijo Voldemort.

"Si, mi señor," respondió con una reverencia. "su tiempo es invaluable. Tratare de evitar desperdiciarlo."

Voldemort sonrió mientras caminaba por la tierra desnuda hacia él.

Severus revise sus alrededores lo mejor que pudo mientras se arrodillaba ante el Señor Oscuro.

A su derecha había una barrera de retención de alguna clase. Concluyo, tristemente, que era para los niños. Delante de él y detrás de Voldemort había un área de tierra que había sido completamente despejada. Le habían sacado todos los escombros y lo que quedo era tierra nutrida. Había símbolos tanto dentro como fuera. Conectándolos había runas que se contorsionaban levemente al unirse con los anillos. Este era una red doble de runas unidas a un canal de runas, y, por lo que Severus sabia de runas (lo cual era bastante gracias a tener que hacer la que Harry había activado para mandarlo de regreso), vio que era capaz de transferir vida y energía.

Esto no lucia bien.

A su izquierda estaban los Mortifagos y los hombres lobos, y detrás de ellos estaba la mansión. No había muchos Mortifagos presentes, aunque era entendible ya que Voldemort no quería lucir su herida. Además, la mayoría de los Mortifagos 'libres' estaban en fiestas de Halloween, manteniendo las apariencias.

"Elévate, mi leal sirviente," dijo Voldemort, dándole un asentimiento a uno de los hombres lobos a su lado.

Severus se levanto mientras seis niños fueron sacados de la casa y los ubicaban en la barrera de contención por Kamalia Rendall y Ardolf Lowell, los tenientes hombres lobo. Se giro hacia los niños y los vio sin mostrar expresión en su rostro, aunque por dentro estaba hirviendo y preguntándose donde estaban los últimos tres.

"Severus, ¿podría serme de algún problema la licantropía de los niños durante o después de que el ritual estuviera completado?" pregunto Voldemort, sus ojos con un perturbador brillo mientras miraba a los niños.

"No lo creo, mi Señor, ya que tiene inmunidad contra la licantropía gracias a la sangre de Dumbledore corriendo en sus venas," respondió después de una pausa meditativa.

Voldemort asintió. "Como lo pensé. Ahora, espero que Dolohov llegue en cualquier momento con los últimos tres niños, pero debemos completar el ritual dentro del tiempo del sacrificio. Ardolf, trae uno de los niños al círculo más lejano," dijo mientras le indicaba a unos pocos de sus sirvientes que se reunieran alrededor de la red doble.

El estomago de Severus se apretó. Ya estaba decidido a retrasar el ritual tanto como pudiera, pero hacerlo de verdad era un riesgo serio. Solo esperaba que sirviera y que la ayuda llegara pronto.

"Mi Señor," interrumpió, inclinándose profundamente. "Perdóneme, pero ¿puedo hacer una sugerencia?"

Los Mortifagos cerca de Snape lo miraban con ojos como platos, asombrados de su atrevimiento, mientras los hombres lobo se tensaban.

"¿y qué sugerencia seria esa?" pregunto Voldemort.

"Creo que sería mejor esperar por Dolohov para que así pueda seleccionar al mejor niño para ser usado primero. Creo que colocar a los niños en el orden de mayor a menor poder podría proveerle de la transferencia de energía optima — ya que su cuerpo no requerirá atención después de la primera absorción."

Voldemort se detuvo, pensando las palabras de Severus.

"Eso podría ser..." dijo. "Muy bien. Comienza a examinar a los niños que ya están aquí y colócalos en el mejor orden."

"Si, mi Señor," dijo.

Caminando hacia los niños atrapados, mantuvo su cara tranquila, sabiendo que lo estaban mirando.

Sabía que tenía treinta minutos más antes de que pudiera tener esperanza de que los Aurors llegaran, así que asumió que debía seguir con su actuación.

Kamalia Rendall bajo la parte delantera de la barrera para que pudiera revisar a los niños. Sacando su varita, comenzó a lanzar hechizos de diagnostico y encantamientos que le darían pistas de que tan fuerte estaba unido el niño a su magia actualmente. Sabía que siendo hombres lobos modificaría un poco los resultados, pero esto era más por actuación que por otra cosa.

Los niños estaban fuertes y sanos, pero era claro que estaban aterrorizados. No se movieron para nada mientras realizaba los hechizos, e incluso su aliento, que parecía una niebla pálida en el frio aire, era lento y dubitativo.

Esquivaron su Mirada, lo cual solo hizo que su corazón se apretara más. Mirando sus caras reconoció a unos pocos como futuros estudiantes; sin embargo, Dennis Creevey aun no estaba presente.

"Tú," gruño, deseando no tener que mantener su fachada como Mortifagos en este instante, "Párate aquí."

EL niño al que señalo, se movió de forma inmediata. Severus podía notar que habían sido condicionados para obedecer sin preguntas. No había señales de que estuvieran hechizados, pero al estar en cautiverio desde el verano había aplastado cualquier resistencia que pudieran haber tenido originalmente.

Severus continúo su trabajo, colocando a los niños en el 'orden optimo' para ser sacrificados.

Lo hizo tan lentamente como se atrevía, colocándolos a propósito en el orden en que sentía que sería más fácil para ellos escapar, si la barrera caía. Tan solo esperaba que su sentido de la supervivencia fuera lo suficientemente fuerte para hacerlos correr si se les daba la oportunidad.

Mientras terminaba de poner a los seis en orden, los últimos tres llegaron.

Se giro para ver a Antonin Dolohov y Rodolphus Lestrange traerlos los niños ante una señal de Voldemort.

Severus guio a los niños a la barrera, sus ojos revisando sus caras. Estaban como los otros seis, demasiado asustados para resistir o llorar. Dennis Creevey estaba entre ellos, y Severus tuvo que fortalecer sus barreras mentales para detener la rabia repentina que surgió al ver al anteriormente tan hiperactivo niño, tan derrotado.

Lanzando los mismos hechizos que a los otros, los examine y comenzó a pensar en un plan.

Si Dumbledore y los demás no llegaban a tiempo, tenía que prevenir que el ritual ocurriera, al Diablo con su posición como espía. No se haría a un lado y miraría más inocentes asesinados y a Voldemort recuperar su fuerza — no si él podía hacer algo para evitarlo.

Se había forzado a hacer tales cosas en el futuro, creyendo que su posición como espía valía el precio, que su servicio como doble agente estaba salvando más vidas al final—, pero en realidad... ¿lo había hecho?

¿Era la información que estaba reuniendo para el lado de la Luz, tan valiosa como las vidas de esos que vio a Voldemort asesinar frente a sus propios ojos? Ahora, el no era tan osado, en ningún aspecto, pero hubo algunas ocasiones en las que pudo haber actuado... cuando había existido una buena posibilidad de que hubiera salvado algunas pocas vidas _ y haber salvado la suya_. Pero se había rehusado a tomar la oportunidad y revelarse a sí mismo como espía, creyendo que la información que estaba reuniendo valía más que unas pocas vidas — fueran adultos o niños.

Pero ahora, mirando atrás, Severus no estaba tan seguro del valor de su trabajo. Oh, era muy importante, sin duda, pero ¿igual a una vida? ¿Cualquier vida? ¿Cuánto daño podría haber hecho su desobediencia si hubiera actuado en tal momento, especialmente al comienzo de la guerra? ¿Quién mas se le hubiera unido si les hubiera mostrado que uno no tenia que obedecer, mostrándoles a las víctimas del Señor Oscuro que uno podía defenderse y vivir? ¿Se le habrían unido Mortifagos a su causa? ¿Hubieran los asustados civiles unido fuerzas antes de que fuera muy tarde?

No lo sabía, pero si ahora era el momento de abandonar su actuación, no había mejor ocasión para saberlo.

Bajo la mirada hacia Dennis Creevey, encontrando sus ropas rotas y gastadas, pero un rastro de color en la muñeca del niño bajo su manga atrapo su atención.

Su corazón golpeando salvajemente en su pecho mientras su plan se terminaba de formar.

Agarro la muñeca de Dennis mientras terminaba de realizar los hechizos, haciéndolo aparecer que estaba apretándolo con fuerza cuando en realidad su agarre en suelto y gentil. Entonces, con un susurro, realizo el hechizo Cambiador. Sintió su reloj aparecer bajo su mano alrededor de la muñeca del niño y una delgada banda de colores en la suya reemplazando su reloj.

Entonces, pretendiendo que estaba lanzando otro hechizo de diagnostico, rápidamente ordeno, "Ignóralo."

La cara de Dennis no reacciono, pero Severus sintió los músculos de su brazo tensarse mientras apretaba su pequeño puño.

"¿estás listo, Severus?" pregunto Voldemort detrás de él, con algo de impaciencia en su voz.

"Si, mi Señor," respondió Severus, sabiendo que no podía demorarse más.

¡¿Dónde estaba Dumbledore?

"Trae al primero," ordeno Voldemort.

Severus se levanto e indico a Dennis como el primero. "Este," comento.

"Perfecto," dijo Voldemort, moviéndose hacia el entremado de runas, entrando en el circulo hacia el cual la energía fluiría desde el otro.

Dennis fue puesto en el otro por Dolohov. Estaba tieso y respirando fuertemente. Severus estaba seguro de que el niño creía que iba a morir.

Severus retrocedió, simuladamente mirando alrededor e identificando quienes serian sus primeros blancos si tuviera que actuar.

Kamalia Rendall y Ardolf Lowell estaban junto a la barrera de contención, levantándola. Bellatrix estaba en el lado izquierdo de la red de runas, mirando ansiosa a Voldemort. Pettigrew estaba a su lado, luciendo como una disgustante y gorda muñeca más que como una persona viva, y Rodolphus estaba con los otros pocos Mortifagos cerca de la parte más alta del entramado de runas con el resto de los hombres lobos.

Continuando con su cuidadosa inspección del área, sus ojos se detuvieron en un movimiento detrás de Voldemort, justo por fuera del anillo.

Magina.

Severus aumento su agarre sobre su varita. Ella podría ser un problema.

Finalmente, Dolohov abandono el anillo, dejando a Dennis parado al medio en el centro mirando a un ansioso y complacido Voldemort. Todo mientras, Severus estaba preguntándose que, en el nombre de Merlín, estaba haciendo Dumbledore que se demoraba tanto. ¡Se les estaba acabando el tiempo!

El tiempo pasaba de forma agónica, y fue solamente la varita de Voldemort saliendo de su manga hacia su mano fue que Severus lo supo...

Era ahora o nunca.

Su magia surgió desde su centro mientras su corazón golpeaba su pecho, su boca abriéndose justo cuando Voldemort levantaba su varita.

"_Avada Ked—_" comenzó Voldemort, llevando su varita hacia adelante mientras la voz de Severus cortaba la suya.

"¡Non adorabis!" grito Severus, diciendo la frase de activación del traslador.

El cuerpo de Dennis se desvaneció un instante antes de que hubiera sido golpeado por la imperdonable, causando que el rayo verde continuara y golpeara a un sorprendido y desafortunado hombre lobo.

Severus no les dio tiempo a recuperarse, sino que se aprovecho de su breve desconcierto.

"¡_Sectumsempra_!" siseo, moviendo su varita hacia donde Nagini estaba, mandando atenta magia como se atrevía con su varita.

La sangre lleno el aire mientras se giraba, inmediatamente lazando un _Diffindo_ directamente al pecho de Ardolf Lowell haciéndolo caer. La barrera de contención vacilo.

Ahora no era tiempo de mostrar piedad.

Voldemort soltó un grito de absoluta y total rabia mientras se giraba. Severus apenas tuvo tiempo de esquivar y rodar mientras los hechizos comenzaban a caer sobre él, pero la pelea había apenas comenzado. El aire resonó con los 'cracks' de las apariciones justo a las afueras de las barreras de la Mansión Rookwood, y fue seguido por el impresionante ruido de varitas desenfundadas.

Dumbledore e incontables otros habían finalmente llegado y estaban atacando el perímetro.

"¡ÉL ES MIO!" rugió Voldemort, sus ojos hirviendo mientras su magia salía por su cuerpo y contorsionaba el aire a su alrededor— la niebla de su aliento moviéndose.

Al contrario de los demás dentro de la barrera, Severus no se congelo ante las palabras de Voldemort. En vez, tomo la oportunidad de derribar a una poco preparada Kamalia Rendall con otro bien apuntado _Diffindo_.

"¡Al suelo!" grito Severus hacia los niños mientras la barrera alrededor de ellos desaparecía.

Afortunadamente, le obedecieron instantáneamente, pero su orden le dio a Voldemort una oportunidad.

"¡_CRUCIO MAXIMA!_"

Aunque invisible, el poder del hechizo causaba que el aire a su alrededor se partiera mientras avanzaba.

No fallo.

Le dio a Severus en el pecho, justo arriba de su Corazón, y lo empujo hacia atrás por la fuerza del hechizo; sin embargo se mantuvo de pie, incluso mientras Voldemort se adelantaba, manteniendo su varita directamente sobre él y su concentración totalmente enfocada.

Los músculos de Severus, sobrepasados por la cantidad de magia que los recorría, se estremecieron con el ataque, pero sus ojos se mantuvieron fijos en los de Voldemort mientras el hechizo se mantenía activo.

La sensación estaba más allá de lo que Severus pudiera describir.

"Este es solo el comienzo del dolor que sufrirás, Severus," comento Voldemort, mientras ponía más poder y odio en el hechizo.

Pero Severus aun no gritaba, aun no caía a sus pies y arañaba el suelo, incluso cuando aun mantenía el hechizo sobre su una vez 'más leal seguidor'.

Severus no sabía lo que estaba pasando, pero el dolor que Voldemort aseguraba que era el comienzo de su sufrimiento, no se sentía tan doloroso. Y aunque podía sentir la magia del monstruo bailando bajo su piel y a través de su centro, no se sentía como un _Crucio_, mucho menos un _Crucio Máxima_.

¿Era esto resultado de lo que la enfermedad de Voldemort le había hecho a su magia, o era otra cosa? Severus solo podía desear que fuera la magia de Voldemort, pero cualquiera que fuera la razón, no podía pensar en eso. Había cosas más importantes ahora, como sobrevivir.

Se enderezo, hacienda a Voldemort elevar sus cejas.

"No, Voldemort, este es solo el comienzo de tu derrota," respondió desafiante Severus mientras se movía y lanzaba hechizos como si la Cruciatus no estuviera todavía sobre él, ante el estupor de Voldemort y todos los impresionados testigos. "¡_Reducto_!" grito mientras las barreras repentinamente comenzaron a caer a su alrededor.

Voldemort fue obligado a defenderse, desviando la maldición hacia el centro de las runas. La tierra exploto mientras los Aurors aparecían en la propiedad, inmediatamente atacando a los Mortifagos y hombres lobos.

La escena rápidamente se volvió a una batalla inconcebible, y el único pensamiento de Severus era para los niños atrapados en el medio de todo esto. Esquivando una maldición pobremente apuntada, Severus llego hasta los apiñados niños que aun no se movían desde su orden de "¡Al suelo!".

Moviendo su varita sobre sus cabezas, lanzo el hechizo de protección más poderoso que pudiera pensar mientras oía la voz que había estado esperando oír desde que salió de Hogwarts.

"Así que, ¿es esto parte de tu 'grandeza'?" pregunto Dumbledore, caminando desde la derecha del Señor Oscuro mientras miraba hacia el arruinado entramado de runas en el suelo.

Severus levanto la Mirada justo a tiempo de ver a Voldemort palidecer aun más.

"a diferencia de otros, yo soy capaz de perseguir tal magia," respondió Voldemort, fingiendo calma mientras se giraba para ver directamente a su primer enemigo — Severus momentáneamente olvidado.

"¿crees que es sobre habilidad? No, es sobre voluntad. Eres simplemente un individuo con la voluntad de realizar tales actos viles, violando la magia misma," comento Dumbledore, esquivando, haciéndose a un lado de forma aparentemente perezosa, una maldición directa.

El hechizo hizo brillar las estrellas de sus túnicas, casi tan brillantemente como el brillo que siempre tenía en sus ojos.

Voldemort bufo. "confundes la debilidad de la gente con la involuntad. Son demasiado débiles para perseguir el poder, y por eso, son indignos."

"Y aun así, muchos que tu consideras débiles tienen el poder que tu jamás conocerás."

"¿Continuando con el Viejo argumento, aun?" pregunto Voldemort con desprecio.

"¿un argumento que ya he ganado? Para que molestarme. No, simplemente estoy diciendo una verdad. Después de todo, el amor te ha derrotado antes, y lo hará de nuevo," respondió con confianza Dumbledore.

Con un chillido, Voldemort lanzo la maldición asesina, la cual fue interceptada por un pedazo de tierra guiado por un movimiento de la varita de Dumbledore. Pero el ataque de Voldemort no marcaba el inicio de un duelo, sino una retirada.

Voldemort desapareció con un poderoso "crack", el cual fue seguido prontamente por sus seguidores — tanto Mortifagos como hombres lobos.

Con la batalla terminada, Severus sintió que lo mejor era revelar lentamente su presencia y la de los niños que había escondido con el rápido, pero desarmado hechizo de protección, durante la revuelta. Levantándose en toda su longitud frente a los niños, manteniendo su varita hacia el suelo y tratando lo que más podía de no lucir amenazador. Por supuesto, su sus oscuras ropas amenazadoras y postura naturalmente intimidante, hicieron poco por ayudarlo en esto.

Los Aurors de inmediato apuntaron sus varitas hacia él, muchos luciendo inseguros al darse cuenta de que tan cerca estaba de los niños.

"Severus," dijo Albus, rápidamente avanzando mientras ignoraba las confundidas miradas de los hombres de Madam Bones. "¿están tu y los niños bien?" pregunto, deteniéndose justo frente a Severus, antes de tomarlo por el hombre.

Severus le dio un breve asentimiento mientras los niños se reunión alrededor suyo rodeándolo, y algunos de los más joven incluso atreviéndose a agarrase de los costados de sus túnicas negras.

"un niño está en Hogwarts, Director. Le envié con mi traslador," respondió, escogiendo no comentar o reconocer a los ocho niños aferrados a él.

Severus estaba feliz de que no estuvieran llorando.

"Muy bien," dijo Albus antes de girarse hacia Madam Bones, quien estaba de camino hacia ellos. "Bueno, ¿supongo que es necesario dar algunas explicaciones?" pregunto, cuando ella los alcanzo.

"Esa es una forma de decirlo," comento Madam Bones.

** O**

Gracias por sus reviews a: RAC (no, no puedes sacar ningún látigo ¬¬), Dvaita, Soloemma, Paladium, satorichiva


	28. Ganancia

"**Para Cambiar y Formar"**

**("To Change & Shape")**

Severus Snape x Harry Potter

Autor original: Blueowl

Traductora: Eowynd

Notas de traductora:

1) la autora en ingles utiliza ciertos términos como: parselmouth, parselmagic y parseltongue, que serian en orden, boca de parsel (alguien que habla parsel), magia de parsel y lengua de parsel (idioma de las serpientes). Así que en el fic Harry es un parselmouth, es decir habla parseltongue y practicara más adelante parselmagic.

2) Este fic cae en la categoría de Father/Mentor (Padre/Mentor), es decir, los fanfics donde Snape adopta a Harry sea como hijo o sea como aprendiz, por lo tanto no habrá Yaoi ni nada en el estilo entre ambos.

3) Todos los (*) que vean tienen explicaciones al final de cada capítulo por parte de la traductora

_4) Todo lo que está en cursiva son pensamientos o recuerdos_

5) todo lo que este entre : :, como :este ejemplo: es referido a que se está hablando en parsel, así que casi siempre es entre Coral y Harry

**OOoOoOoOoOo**

Preguntas al Respecto:

_Que Voldemort es una clase especial de Mago/Brujo/Hechicero_ — Sí, aunque no lo dije tan explícitamente, é les un Mago; aunque, a diferencia de Harry, él nació como un "Mago", lo que significa que tenía acceso a toda su magia desde que nació- lo cual es la razón por la cual tenía tanto control cuando Dumbledore lo conoció por primera vez.

**Parte 28: Ganancia**

La Profesora Sprout no estaba avergonzada de admitir que estaba agradecida de que las fiestas de Halloween habían terminado y que era hora de dar la noche por finalizada. Ya era bastante pasado de la media noche y Minerva le había informado de que el Director estaba fuera de Hogwarts en asuntos con el Ministerio y que regresaría por la mañana. Esto era raramente inusual, así que, después de revisar a sus Hufflepuffs, comenzó a prepararse para irse a la cama.

Desafortunadamente, justo cuando estaba por sacar sus túnicas para dormir, golpes urgentes comenzaron a sonar sobre su puerta.

Apresurándose, abrió la puerta para encontrar a un Ernie Macmillan, con los ojos abiertos como platos.

"¡Profesora, venga pronto, algo le está pasando a Harry!" dijo, claramente sobrepasado mientras movía sus brazos.

Siguiéndolo de inmediato, se apresuraron al dormitorio de los chicos de segundo año.

Al entrar en el cuarto, encontró a todos los chicos, excepto uno, en sus camas.

Zachariah Smith y Justin estaban parados a los pies de sus camas, mirando a la cama al lado de la de Ernie, y era fácil saber por qué.

Neville estaba inclinado sobre un Harry que estaba, francamente, histérico.

Pomona Sprout no tenía otra palabra para describirlo.

Estaba cubierto de sudor y temblaba violentamente. Con la ayuda de Neville, apenas se podía sentar y sus manos estaban temblando incontrolablemente mientras las presionaba sobre su frente. Sin embargo, esto no era lo peor. Lagrimas corrían por sus mejillas y su respiración era entrecortada y siendo interrumpida por _risas_ intermitentes e irregulares. Parecía loco, y eso, comprensiblemente, asustaba a Sprout.

"¿Qué es lo que le pasa?" pregunto Smith, en un tono que sería usado para preguntar por un insecto más que una persona.

La Profesora Sprout escogió ignorarlo y se apresuro a ir junto a Neville, ya que Harry estaba más cerca de ese lado de la cama.

"¿Sr. Potter, puede oírme?" le pregunto, colocando una mano suave sobre su hombre mientras Neville retrocedía.

Harry asintió intranquilo, apretando sus dientes mientras ahogaba una risita en su garganta.

"Llevémoste a la enfermería," decidió Sprout, de inmediato tirando hacia atrás las frazadas. "Demasiados dulces, me temo. Demasiada azúcar puede hacer esto a veces."Por supuesto, ella no creía que este fuera el caso y lo estaba diciendo simplemente por el beneficio de los otros niños.

Harry torpemente bajo los pies de su cama, su cuerpo entero aun temblando tanto, que Sprout tenía que ayudarlo.

"Lo siento," dijo mientras Coral se deslizaba por su almohada y se enrollaba alrededor de su muñeca.

"Está bien, Harry, no te estás sintiendo bien," aseguro Sprout.

Sprout ayudo a Harry a salir del cuarto mientras se giraba hacia Neville y los demás. "Traten de volver a dormir, y no se preocupen, Madam Pomfrey se ocupara del señor Potter."

Los chicos dudaron en regresar a sus camas, Neville siendo el último en hacerlo.

Sprout guio a Harry a través de los pasillos, su respiración calmándose paso a paso. Finalmente ella sintió que era tiempo de hablar.

"Harry, ¿Qué sucedió? A pesar de lo que dije, sé que esto no tiene nada que ver con comer muchos dulces."

"Es Voldemort," respondió, apretando sus dientes mientras otra ola de... algo lo invadía.

La Profesora Sprout por supuesto sabia de la conexión de Harry con el Señor Oscuro, pero ver más pruebas de esto, era enervante.

"Ahora mismo, está molesto," comenzó Harry antes de detenerse. Su expresión cambiando a una de satisfacción sombría. "De hecho, esta mas allá de la furia."

"¿Sabes por qué?" pregunto Sprout mientras entraba a la enfermería, ligeramente preocupada por su expresión, la cual solo se volvió más alarmante cuando, de hecho, sonrió.

"Fue traicionado," susurro Harry, antes de sonreír por otra sensación en su cicatriz.

**OoOoOoOoOoO**

Dennis se despertó, encontrándose a sí mismo en la cama que la señora que se hacía llamar Pomfrey, lo había colocado hace algunas horas. Había parecido amable, dándole algo para comer y diciéndole que estaba a salvo antes de darle una poción para ayudarlo a dormir — pero entonces, _ellos_ también habían sido amables al principio.

No tenía idea de donde estaba y solo sabía que estaba allí por el reloj que el hombre había colocado en su muñeca, así que, por ahora, haría lo que sabía que funcionaba.

Obedecer.

Era la opción más segura, sabia esto por experiencia, pero también sabía que daba poco o ningún consuelo. Así, para su eterna vergüenza, se encontró así mismo doblando las rodillas y combatiendo las lágrimas.

¿Dónde estaba? ¿Dónde estaban los demás niños? ¿Qué le iba a pasar aquí? ¿Acaso algún día volvería a ver a su familia de nuevo? ¿Iba a morir finalmente?

Repentinamente, escucho un suave siseo desde la cama al lado de la suya.

Se congelo.

La última vez que había oído un siseo...

Dennis de inmediatamente cerro sus ojos y contuvo su aliento, esperando que la oscuridad del cuarto lo cubriera.

"¿Estás bien?"

Dennis no se atrevió a moverse, incluso aunque estaba sorprendido por la joven voz y su cercanía.

"No necesitas tener miedo. Nadie te lastimara aquí. Mi nombre es Harry, ¿Cuál es el tuyo?"

La honestidad en la voz, fue lo que motivo a que abriera sus ojos y mirara a la cama junto a la suya. Allí encontró a un chico unos pocos años mayor que él mismo, mirándolo con ojos gentiles.

"Soy Dennis," respondió.

"Hola, Dennis."

"Um, ¿Dónde estamos?" pregunto, bajando un poco sus rodillas.

"Estamos en la enfermería de Hogwarts, una escuela de magia. Soy un estudiante aquí, de segundo año."

"¿estamos solos?"

Era algo importante de saber, al menos para Dennis.

"Por ahora, es muy tarde."

"Um, ¿por qué estás aquí? ¿Estás enfermo?"

"Tuve un terrible dolor de cabeza," dijo Harry con un leve levantamiento de hombros. "me dan de vez en cuando."

Dennis tuvo la impresión que no era toda la verdad, pero también sintió que no era importante adentrarse más en el tema.

"¿Como estas? Madam Pomfrey dijo que llegaste con la ayuda del traslador de emergencia del Profesor Snape," continuo Harry.

Dennis parpadeo, sin estar seguro de como contestarle.

"Estoy bien."

"¿Lo estás? Está bien, no estar bien, sabes. Puedo ayudarte si lo quieres."

Dennis frunció el ceño, sintiendo que había algo mas detrás de las palabras que mucha amabilidad — había un deseo verdadero y la habilidad de darle verdadera ayuda. Era extraño, porque se encontró a si mismo creyendo que Harry podría ayudarlo.

Pero él no se merecía ser ayudado.

Dennis movió lentamente su mano izquierda hacia su antebrazo derecho, sus dedos deslizándose sobre una horrible cicatriz oscurecida por las sombras. Su mano se detuvo, el tejido de la cicatriz de repente se sentía muy frio mientras apretaba sus mandíbulas y deseaba poder aceptar la ayuda de Harry, lo que sea que involucrara.

Pero sabía que no podía.

No estaría bien.

Él era un monstruo.

"No puedes ayudarme."

El tono de Dennis era fuerte y confiado, lo opuesto a como se sentía realmente por dentro, sabiendo que no debía mostrar debilidad, especialmente en esto. Nadie podía ayudarlo, y nadie debería. Él era peligroso. El hecho de que la maldad dentro de él surgiera una vez al mes no tenía importancia y no cambiaba nada.

La ayuda estaba lejos de él, y esa era la forma en que debía ser para criaturas como él.

"No lo creo."

Dennis no pudo evitar saltar ante la repentina respuesta del niño. A pesar del tono tranquilo, había contenido un poder sin igual, una fuerza innegable que era al mismo tiempo compasiva y fiera. Fijo sus ojos sobre los de Harry, sin estar seguro de que encontraría en los luminosos ojos verdes.

Harry lentamente se bajo de su cama y se acerco a él, antes de detenerse a menos de 30 centímetros.

Dennis no se movió, ni respiro.

Este Harry, este 'segundo año', no era como nadie que él hubiera conocido antes, podía sentirlo, y una parte de él estaba atemorizada.

¿Qué es lo que iba a hacer?

"Por favor, déjame ayudarte, Dennis. Sé que no tienes motivos, pero confía en mí."

"¿Cómo puedes ayudarme?"

Harry no le respondió de inmediato, pero cuando lo hizo, dijo, "Se que es lo que está dentro de ti. Probablemente te dijeron que era permanente, pero no lo es. Puedo destruirlo, si eso quieres."

Dennis estaba aturdido, sus ojos abiertos enormemente, mientras su mano se tensaba sobre la vieja y odiada marca de la mordida. "¿Cómo lo sabes?"

"Puedo usar algo llamado magia de parsel. Me hace mas sensitivo a ciertas cosas y me permite curar y sanar."

"¿y realmente puedes destruirlo?" pregunto, rehusándose a entregarse a la esperanza aun, especialmente considerando que todo esto estaba pasando bastante rápido y era un poco increíble.

"Si, y solo toma un segundo. Tengo un montón de práctica."

"¿Practica?"

"He curado a dieciséis personas, la mayoría de quienes habían tenido Licantropía por muchos, muchos años."

Dennis no podía creer lo que estaba escuchando. Iba contra todo lo que le habían dicho durante meses, desafiaba las palabras de sus secuestradores y lo llenaba con una extraña sensación de... nada.

Estaba más allá de su comprensión y entendimiento.

Si lo que decía Harry era cierto, que esta... bestia interna, podía ser eliminada, ¿quería decir que los iban a separar? ¿Era posible que él pudiera seguir siendo él – que él no era este repulsivo monstruo?

"¿Dennis?" pregunto Harry.

Dennis se dio cuenta que se había quedado callado mucho tiempo.

"Lo siento, es sólo..." vacilo, sin poder pensar en palabras adecuadas.

Harry estiro su mano, la manga de su pijama ligeramente más debajo de su muñeca.

"No duele para nada, y terminara en un destello," dijo Harry.

"¿Y tan solo tienes que sostener mi mano?" pregunto Dennis, sintiéndose un poco tonto por hacer una preguntaba que sonaba tan rara.

"Hmm, supongo que podría. Nunca lo he intentado así, pero no veo por qué no debería funcionar," dijo Harry.

Dennis tomo con vacilación la mano que Harry ofrecía, decidiendo que no tenía nada que perder. "De acuerdo."

Y con eso, sucedió algo que Dennis jamás olvidaría.

Harry sonrió y su mano se apretó alrededor de la más pequeña de Dennis mientras una luz blanca envolvía los brillantes ojos verdes con un potente destello. Y en ese momento Dennis sintió un poder cálido y fuerte recorrerlo como una ola del océano, envolviendo su centro mismo en una poderosa, pero consoladora fuerza antes de que algo se dispersara como un polvo suave.

Y entonces se termino.

Se sentía más ligero y en su corazón sabia que Harry había hecho lo que dijo que haría.

El monstruo había sido destruido, y él, Dennis Creevey, era libre.

**OoOoOoOoOoO**

Severus y Dumbledore finalmente pudieron abandonar el Ministerio y usaron la red flu para llegar a Hogwarts, entrando a la oficina de Albus.

Les había tomado muchas horas, tener todo solucionado en el Ministerio, incluyendo el cuidado de los niños. Severus hervía por dentro. Era obvio que los niños estaban traumados. Realmente deseaba poder haber lanzado más hechizos letales...

Pero con respecto a los niños, el Ministerio estaba ahora en el proceso de contactar a los padres y arreglando su transporte. Ya les habían hecho exámenes físicos y habían descubierto que todos los niños habían sido mordidos. Afortunadamente, fueron capaces de darle la cura muy pronto, una vez que los resultados salieron positivos. Dumbledore les aseguro de que Madam Pomfrey le proveería la cura a Dennis Creevey pronto (quien por el momento se quedaría en Hogwarts ya que no tenía sentido moverlo a otro lado antes de contactar a sus padres).

Haciéndose a un lado para permitirle el paso a su mentor y que este se sentara en su escritorio, Severus levanto la mirada y le dio a Dumbledore una mirada interrogante.

Además de contestar preguntas sin fin, sacarse niños aferrados a su túnica y soportar el escrutinio de varias personas que no estaban tan dispuestas a creer que, de hecho, era un espía para el lado de la luz, Severus había notado algo peculiar durante todo ese tiempo.

Muchas personas habían parecido estar algo asustadas de Dumbledore, nerviosos e, incluso, atemorizados. Especialmente el ministro. Lo más extraño era el brillo de diversión en los ojos de algunas pocas personas, incluyendo a Madam Bones y Kingsley Shacklebolt. ¿Qué, en el nombre de Merlín, había pasado?

"¿Sucede algo, Severus?" pregunto Albus mientras se sentaba y se tomaba un momento para acomodar su fuente con dulces de limón.

"Director, no pude evitar notar que unas pocas personas, incluyendo el Ministro, parecían... inseguros en su presencia," dijo Severus, su voz con un leve tono interrogante.

"Ah, sí... sobre eso..." el viejo mago realmente parecía un poco avergonzado, aunque rápidamente cambio a una de completa resignación. "Cornelius está siendo, bueno, difícil, antes de nuestra llegada a la mansión Rookwood. No estaba convencido de que nuestra 'inteligencia' era verdadera, ya que me rehusé a declararte como la fuente. Creo que también estaba molesto por ser dejado al margen por tanto tiempo sobre el plan."

"Me preguntaba qué era lo que los retrasaba. Si hubieran llegado un segundo más tarde, no estoy seguro de que hubiera pasado," dijo Severus. "concluyo que convenció a Fudge de dejarlos ir a todos, y que esa es la causa de la repentina incomodidad de la gente"

"Si," admitió antes de relatar los eventos…

_"¡No lo permitiré, Albus! Usar los recursos del Ministerio en esa manera es irresponsable. No puedo permitirle a nadie, sin importar su estatus, ordenar a donde y cuando van las fuerzas de los Auror, ¡especialmente cuando están siendo dirigidas por una desconocida fuente de 'inteligencia'!"Chillo el Ministro, enderezándose en su nueva silla._

_"Cornelius, el tiempo está en contra nuestra, debemos irnos ahora," discutía Dumbledore. "Confía en mí, mi fuente esta en lo cierto. Si queremos rescatar a los niños secuestrados, debemos irnos."_

_"Ministro, no veo porque no podemos ir y mirar," intervino Madam Bones. "¿Que daño habría en eso? Al menos de esta forma podemos estar seguros. Además, creo que vale la pena investigarlo, por el bien de los niños."_

_"no tenemos evidencia de que están allí o, tristemente, incluso vivos," intervino Madam Umbridge, su enervantemente dulce voz ofendiendo a todos los que tenían oídos, en el cuarto._

_"están vivos, los nueve, al menos por el momento. Cornelius, iré con o sin el apoyo del Ministerio," comentó Dumbledore._

_"Realmente, Albus, no puedo permitirte ingresar en propiedad privada, habitada o no. Todos debemos, después de todo, seguir la ley, incluido tu."_

_"¿Incluso a costa de vidas inocentes que están en manos de captores despiadados?" pregunto Dumbledore, sus ojos brillando en furia. Su paciencia se estaba acabando. "El propósito de la ley es proteger a sus ciudadanos, no mantener los favores políticos."_

_"Un momento, Dumbledore, causar tanto alboroto a esta hora de la noche, esta noche en particular... ¿Estás sintiéndote bien?" pregunto Cornelius mientras Madam Umbridge se adelantaba, como si quisiera ver mejor a Dumbledore._

_"parece un poco desmejorado," dijo Umbridge, su voz goteando con falsa preocupación maternal._

_El director avanzo, en este momento sin importarle quien estaba viendo o que podrían pensar._

_"estoy bastante bien, gracias, tan solo un poco disgustado por la falta de sentido común de cierto oficiales gubernamentales," dijo Dumbledore, su voz sin elevarse en volumen, pero si en poder. "¿vas a continuar actuando como un ignorante?" Las velas en la habitación vacilaron. "Tal vez seas el Ministro, pero yo soy el Brujo en Jefe del Wizengamot, Jefe Supremo de la ICM, y Destrozador del último Señor Oscuro. ¿A quién apoyara el publico cuando se sepa de tus fallas para actuar?"_

_Fudge farfullo. _

_"¡¿Cómo se atreve a insultar y amenazar al Ministro?" siseo Umbridge, su anterior dulzura desapareciendo ahora._

_Dumbledore ni se molesto en responderle, lo cual solo la enfureció más._

_"¿Cómo sabemos que está en sus cabales y que simplemente no está imaginado esta 'fuente'? después de todo, tenemos que considerar su edad y herida," continuo, de hecho colocándose frente a él y mirándolo a la cara, como si fuera a intimidarlo._

_Dumbledore continuo ignorándola (y a su asfixiante perfume), mirando a Fudge por sobre su cabeza de sapo. Umbridge bufo._

_"¿Bien, Ministro? Normalmente soy un hombre paciente, pero cuando se trata de la vida de los niños, me temo que soy incapaz de dominar mi rabia ante tales mientras de falta de preocupación o cuidado," comento Albus._

_Las cortinas detrás del escritorio del Ministro se prendieron en fuego, y las llamas de las velas del cuarto aumentaron con violencia. Umbridge soltó un chillido mientras los demás abrían la boca. Dumbledore no se molesto en darles atención._

_"en mis muchos años, he sido informado de la muerte de muchos niños, a testiguado personalmente varias muertes — y lo peor de todo, encontrar los cuerpos de aquellos a lo que llegue muy tarde para salvar. Así que, Ministro, actué como crea conveniente, y Yo... actuare como lo vea conveniente. Me rehusó a permitir que un hombre insignificante ocupe más de mí tiempo. Trate de detenerme y descubrirá personalmente porque se dice que soy el único mago al que Voldemort teme."_

_Con eso dicho, giro sobre sus talones y se dirigió hacia la puerta, mientras las cortinas caían en cenizas alrededor del Ministro. Afortunadamente el fuego no se propago y se consumió lentamente mientras caían restos de cera de todos los candelabros de la habitación._

_"¡Es-espera, Du-Dumbledore!" chillo Fudge. _

_Dumbledore se detuvo en la puerta y miro de regreso._

_"Llévate a Madam Bones y algunos Aurors contigo," cedió Fudge, su voz vacilando mientras se ponía una mano en su sien y fruncía el ceño._

_"De verdad, muchas gracias, Cornelius," dijo Albus, antes de continuar como si hubiera tenido una tranquila y normal charla con el Ministro._

"Bueno, eso ciertamente, explica algunas cosas," comento Severus mientras Dumbledore suspiraba.

"Perdí mi compostura."

"cualquier persona cuerda lo habría hecho, además, si no hubiera sido así, las cosas podrían no haber salido tan bien," dijo Severus, sabiendo que Dumbledore estaba preocupado de que su herida en la cabeza, fuera culpada por su reacción tan desproporcionada.

Después de un momento, Dumbledore asintió, decidiendo avanzar mientras se acomodaba y sus ojos se fijaron en Severus.

"Lo vio, ¿no es cierto?" pregunto Severus después de un largo silencio.

"¿la fallida maldición de Riddle? Sí, aunque admito que tengo problemas con creer lo que vi. ¿Realmente estas bien?"

Severus asintió. "Eso creo, aunque no entiendo cómo. Apenas había dolor, y lo poco que había era más como una mediana molestia que nada mas."

"¿Ninguna idea?"

"Parte de mi, desea decir que tal vez sea su magia debilitándose, pero aun había mucho poder detrás del hechizo. Sentí su magia atravesándome, justo por debajo de mi piel, pero no dolía, y ciertamente debería haberlo hecho."

"Que extraño. Bueno, tan solo para estar seguros, dejemos que Madam Pomfrey te examine."

"Por supuesto," dijo antes de que Dumbledore llamara a un elfo domestico y le pidiera que llamara a Madam Pomfrey a su oficina.

Unos pocos minutos después, llego con un contenedor con remedios y curaciones.

"Madam Pomfrey, no estoy herido," comento Severus, un poco divertido por su preparación.

"Yo seré la que juzgue eso," dijo, sacando su varita y moviéndola sobre él.

Se detuvo.

"¿Qué sucede, Poppy?" pregunto Dumbledore.

Pomfrey sacudió su cabeza. "No estoy segura, pero te importaría decirme exactamente porque me llamaste para examinar a Severus?"

"Discúlpame. Queríamos estar seguros de que no está sufriendo efectos de un hechizo fallido de Voldemort," explico Dumbledore con calma.

"¿y ese hechizo era...?" inquirió Pomfrey.

"'Crucio Máxima'," respondió Dumbledore, aunque su voz ya no tenía nada de calma.

"¡Buen Merlín!" exclamo Pomfrey, inmediatamente moviendo su varita de nuevo sobre él, esta vez lanzando hechizos de diagnostico más precisos y poderosos.

Se detuvo, frunciendo el ceño ante su descubrimiento.

"Madam Pomfrey, ¿le importaría compartir?" pregunto Severus, después de varios segundos.

"Oh, si, por supuesto. Lo siento; estoy tratando de hallarle sentido a esto," dijo. "Hay evidencia de la maldición, un montón, de hecho, pero el daño a los nervios que debería encontrar no está ahí, y eso no hace sentido considerando cuanto residuo de la maldición está presente."

"¿entonces algo estaba previniendo que la maldición alcanzara los nervios? Eso explicaría porque había tan poco dolor," murmuro Severus.

"dame, déjame ver algo," dijo, indicándole a Severus que le diera su mano para hacer un escaneo más profundo.

Dumbledore y Severus la veían trabajar, ansiosos por que explicara que estaba haciendo.

"Eso es extraño," dijo.

"Su información tan informativa es abrumadora," Severus casi bufo. El cansancio haciéndolo aun más impaciente.

Pomfrey ignoro su sarcasmo y levanto la vista hacia ellos. "estoy detectando la firma mágica de Harry, y hay alguna clase de... cubierta mágica, protegiendo todos tus nervios. Eso debe ser lo que detuvo a la maldición de hacerte daño. Estas internamente protegido."

Severus parpadeo, mientras las cejas de Dumbledore se elevaron.

"¿esta protección bloqueo una imperdonable? ¿Cómo es eso posible?" pregunto Severus.

"creo que lo más importante preguntar ahora es como esta protección llego allí," comento Albus.

**OoOoOoOoOoO**

Harry no se había sorprendido mucho cuando Madam Pomfrey le dijo, poco después de que despertara, que debía ir a la oficina de Dumbledore a responder algunas preguntas. Y así, al ir entrando a la oficina del director, se sintió listo para lo que le esperara.

"Ah, Harry, buenos días. ¿Dulce de Limón?" pregunto Dumbledore.

"Gracias, señor," dijo Harry, tomando el dulce recibido y sentándose en la silla indicada.

"Los demás llegaran pronto," dijo el Director.

Madam Pomfrey estaba ahora con los Creeveys en la enfermería, pero vendría tan pronto como pudiera, pero los Profesores Snape y Sprout estaban ya de camino.

La familia de Dennis había llegado cuando Harry estaba abandonando la enfermería, escoltados por la Profesora McGonagall. Era una escena que permanecería en Harry por siempre. Las expresiones de sus rostros... eran indescriptibles. Harry sabía que sería una reunión afortunada, especialmente ahora que Dennis ya había sido curado de su Licantropía.

"¿Cómo van tus lecciones con la Profesora Sprout?" pregunto Dumbledore, decidiendo no comenzar con la conversación sobre la noche previa, aun.

"Muy bien señor. El cubo Modular ha sido muy útil; gracias de nuevo por él. Ya no pongo tanto poder en mis hechizos y la Profesora Sprout dice que mi control a mejorado mucho," respondió Harry, comprensiblemente orgulloso. "creo que pronto podre comenzar con el lado de la protección de la magia de parsel."

"me alegra que lo encontraras útil, y estoy seguro que dominaras la Protección, así como las sanación, igual de rápido," le aseguro Dumbledore antes de avanzar. "¿Qué tal tu tiempo con Madam Pomfrey? Menciono brevemente que han estado tratando diferentes cosas, pero no dijo mucho mas."

"bueno, algunas personas me han preguntado si puedo curar cicatrices, así que he decidido mover mi atención ahí. Puedo hacer que las cicatrices recientes sean menos visibles y a veces que desaparezcan por completo, como las de menso de una semana o algo así de viejas, pero las que son más antiguas, cuando las he tratado de sanar... no funciona." Harry se encogió de hombros, un poco frustrado.

"Hmm, ¿Por qué crees que es?" pregunto Dumbledore.

"creo que es porque de hecho, disuelvo el tejido de la cicatriz y la uso para ayudar al tejido sanado alrededor para 'llenar' el vacio. Sin embargo, para cicatrices más viejas, la piel alrededor parece haberse 'estancado'. No estoy seguro de cómo describirlo de otra forma. De todos modos, por eso, no puedo sanar cicatrices viejas, porque tan pronto como comienzo a romper el tejido de la cicatriz, no hay nada con lo que llenar su lugar, así que me detengo. Dudo que la gente quiera un agujero en lugar de su cicatriz."

El director asintió con su cabeza. "Ya veo como eso puede ser un problema."

"¿Tiene... alguna idea que pudiera ayudar?" pregunto Harry.

Dumbledore se masajeo su barbilla. "El problema parece radicar en el hecho de que el tejido sano alrededor de la herida se ha 'estancado' y ya no es moldeable, ¿cierto?"

"¿moldeable?" pregunto Harry, no completamente seguro de la palabra.

"Flexible o ser capaz de ser amoldado."

Harry asintió. "Si. Es como si el tejido sano hubiera puesto un límite hasta donde debería llegar."

"Bueno, mi única sugerencia seria remover el 'limite', aunque eso podría requerir un... trabajo poco agradable," sugirió Dumbledore.

Harry se quedo callado por un momento, pensándolo.

: Su idea tiene futuro: dijo Coral. : En cierta forma, sería como trabajar en una cicatriz nueva si hicieras eso:

: Pero estaría cortando tejido sano: argumento Harry, antes de pensarlo algo más y asentir. : Sin embargo, sería capaz de sanar el daño que haga, y adormecer el área no es problema. Así que sería como tú dices — sanar una nueva cicatriz, lo cual es fácil una vez llegado a ese punto. Aunque tendré que advertirle a la persona que estoy sanando sobre lo que voy a hacer:

Dumbledore escuchaba sin decir nada, dejando que Harry lo pensara por sí mismo. Fue entonces que Severus y Pomona entraron.

"buenos días, director, Sr. Potter," dijo Snape, dándoles un saludo de reconocimiento antes de que Sprout les deseara buenos días también. Los profesores rehusaron los dulces de limón que Albus ofreció.

"¿Cómo te sientes, Harry? ¿Aun tienes dolor de cabeza?" pregunto Profesor Sprout una vez que todos se hubieran acomodado.

"no esta tan mal ahora," dijo Harry encogiendo los hombros, sin saber cómo reaccionar ante su preocupación.

"si se pone peor, déjanos saber," dijo con seriedad Sprout.

Harry asintió, mirando hacia el Profesor Snape y el director, quien obviamente compartían ese sentimiento.

"Bueno, Harry," comenzó el director, su tono indicándole a Harry que la charla vacía había terminado. "¿estoy en lo cierto al suponer que experimentaste una visión anoche, como la que tuviste este verano?"

"Sí, señor," dijo, mirando al Profesor Snape mientras recordaba lo que había visto.

"¿podrías decirnos lo que viste?" pregunto Dumbledore.

"Seguro," dijo, sin comprender porque querían saber, pero suponiendo que había una razón. ¿Tal vez estaban preocupados por cómo se sentía al respecto? "lo primero que vi fue a Dennis siendo llevado hacia el circulo. Creo que la visión comenzó por lo excitado que estaba Voldemort entonces."

Dumbledore y Snape asintieron, concordando con Harry.

Harry entonces continuo, diciéndoles que tan furioso estaba Voldemort cuando el Profesor Snape asesino a Nagini y a las dos personas cerca de la barrera. La Profesora Sprout lucia particularmente triste al escuchar a Harry relatar esa parte — ya que no le gustaba que Harry hubiera sido forzado a verlo. Él, sin embargo, francamente no estaba tan molesto al respecto. Después de lo de Greyback, había aceptado la dura realidad de que algunas veces no se podía tener piedad.

Por supuesto, ver algo así no era lo mismo que llevarlo a cabo personalmente.

Harry se preguntaba si hubiera sido capaz de hacer lo que el Profesor Snape si se hubiera encontrado en esa situación. No era una opción agradable de pensar, pero era inevitable.

Un repentino golpe en la puerta interrumpió los pensamientos de Harry, haciendo que el director le indicara a Madam Pomfrey que entrara.

"me disculpo por llegar tarde, pero sentí que los Creeveys necesitaban algo de apoyo antes de que les diera privacidad," dijo mientras entraba.

"No es ningún problema, Poppy. ¿Todo está bien?" pregunto Dumbledore.

"Sí. Considerando todo lo que ha pasado ese niño, está haciéndolo bastante bien, y ahora que su familia está con él, estoy segura que será capaz de avanzar y dejar atrás lo que sucedió," dijo Poppy mientras conjuraba una silla y se sentaba. "Bueno, ¿Qué me he perdido?"

Poppy por supuesto sabía lo que había pasado en el ritual (le habían dicho la noche anterior), pero no sabía la extensión de sus efectos en Harry.

"Harry estaba diciéndonos que vio anoche," intervino Sprout.

Dumbledore le dio entonces un breve resumen del sueño de Harry antes de indicarle que continuara. Con eso, Harry siguió hasta llegar a la parte cuando Voldemort lanzo la poderosa maldición Cruciatus al Profesor Snape.

Harry, de forma comprensible, se detuvo aquí, incapaz de evitar mirara hacia el Maestro de Pociones.

"Voldemort realmente estaba asustado cuando el hechizo no pareció hacer nada, señor," finalizo Harry.

"¿Él tenía_ miedo_?" pregunto la Profesora Sprout, asombrada (aunque ya estaba asombrada por lo del Crucio máxima).

Harry asintió. "Es la única vez que he sentido miedo total desde él."

"La resistencia de Severus a la maldición, sin duda preocupo a Voldemort, lo cual no sería una sorpresa," señalo Dumbledore antes de enfocarse en Harry. "Pero creo que todos queremos saber que fue lo que origino esta misteriosa defensa. Si pudiera ser transmitida..."

Harry parpadeo mientras Coral se movía por su muñeca.

: ¿Acaso piensas...?: siseo con calma.

"Harry, Madam Pomfrey examino al Profesor Snape tan pronto como llego de responder preguntas en el ministerio anoche, y encontró rastros de tu firma mágica alrededor de sus nervios," explico Dumbledore. "¿Sabes cómo es eso posible?"

Harry mordió su labio inferior, repentinamente recordando la conversación que había tenido con profesor favorito después de descubrir la Magia Blanca, sin informarle a nadie. Tenía miedo de mirar al Profesor Snape ahora mismo, seguro que se encontraría con una mirada de decepción.

¡No podía creer que había cometido el mismo error de nuevo!

"¿Harry?" pregunto la Profesora Sprout, notando su nerviosismo.

: Simplemente digámosles: aconsejo Coral. : Probablemente ya tienen una teoría que está muy cerca de la verdad, de todas formas:

"Fue el año pasado, en Halloween," finalmente dijo Harry.

Tanto los ojos de Dumbledore como los de los demás adultos se abrieron, colocando algunas partes del puzle juntas.

"Cuando estaba sanando al Profesor," dijo mirando de reojo a Snape, "encontré restos de la maldición y una delgada... membrana mágica cubriendo sus nervios, aunque habían algunas partes desgastadas, y algunos de los nervios habían sido expuestos y dañados," explico Harry. "use mi magia de parsel para reparar y fortalecer la membrana."

"Extraordinario," susurro Dumbledore, pensativo.

"¿La membrana ya estaba allí?" pregunto Snape, incapaz de contener toda la emoción de su voz.

Harry frunció el ceño. "Si, ¿no debería?"

"No, Harry. De los casos que he estudiado para el Ministerio, cada paciente que han examinado, y expuestos a la maldición Cruciatus, ninguno tenía lo que has descrito," explico Pomfrey.

"¿pero que hay sobre el profesor?" pregunto Harry, sin entender porque no había descubierto la protección de Snape el año pasado cuando llego a la enfermería.

"El hechizo de diagnostico que use el año pasado no era tan poderoso para detectarlo, y no tenía razón para usar los más poderosos," replico Pomfrey.

"De acuerdo, ¿pero como llego allí en primer lugar?" pregunto Severus, queriendo avanzar en el tema.

"si no estoy equivocado, es debido a las muchas veces que has estado expuesto a la maldición en estos años," Dumbledore lanzo solemnemente su teoría.

"Eso lo explicaría," asintió Pomfrey.

"Lo hace, pero aun estoy asombrada de que algo sea capaz de combatir un Crucio de Voldemort, mucho menos acompañado de _máxima_," intervino Sprout.

"Es bastante impresionante," admitió Dumbledore.

"Um, disculpe, pero ¿Cuánto afecta a un hechizo la palabra 'máxima'?" pregunto Harry después de un momento. "Es decir, ¿acaso dobla los efectos o qué?"

Pomfrey y los demás profesores se miraban el uno al otro antes de mirar al director. ¿Cómo deberían responder eso? Era una pregunta valida, después de todo, y Harry, sin importar que tan oscura fuera la verdad, merecía que se lo dijeran.

Dumbledore contuvo un suspiro, sabiendo que era su responsabilidad contestar esta pregunta.

"Aunque tengo mis reservas sobre informarte de esto, siento que tu pregunta merece una respuesta precisa... considerando todo. También reconozco que esta información puede ser beneficiosa en otras formas," dijo suavemente, sus ojos azules encontrándose con los verdes de Harry.

Harry asintió lentamente, ahora preguntándose si quería saber la respuesta.

"Los Longbottom," comenzó Dumbledore, "tú sabes que fueron sometidos a la Imperdonable, pero lo que tú no sabes es que su condición actual no fue ocasionada de la misma forma."

Pomfrey abrió su boca, sin duda queriendo discutir la idea de hablar sobre los Longbottom, pero cambio de idea.

"Alice Longbottom fue sometida a la maldición muchas veces por cuatro individuos diferentes por casi media hora, sin descanso." La voz de Dumbledore estaba vacía de emociones, pero el dolor de decir esta verdad se veía en sus ojos. "Frank Longbottom, sin embargo, no lo fue. Él recibió un único 'Crucio Máxima', por espacio de 15 segundos."

Harry trato de contener el repentino ahogo que le subió a la garganta, al recordar que tan frágil el Sr. Longbottom le había parecido en la cama, esencialmente en coma, mientras su esposa vagaba sin rumbo por el cuarto.

"Por—" las palabras le fallaron al comienzo, pero Harry lo consiguió después de tragar un poco. "¿Por qué hicieron eso?"

Los ojos de Dumbledore se obscurecieron. "Pronto después de la caída de Voldemort, un grupo de Mortifagos salieron a buscar respuestas. Esos cuatro, Bartemius Crouch Jr. Y los Lestranges, creían que los Longbottom sabían que le había pasado a su maestro porque estaban muy envueltos en la guerra."

Los ojos de Harry se abrieron en sorpresa y no pudo evitar preguntar, "¿Lo sabían?"

"Sí — pero no revelaron nada. Sabemos esto porque el Wizengamot interrogo a uno de los Lestranges bajo Veritaserum. Incluso al final de sus fuerzas, los Longbottom se rehusaron a soltar una palabra de lo que sabían."

Harry mordió su labio, tratando de comprender el sacrificio que los Longbottom habían hecho, y todo por un secreto que ya no era un secreto — La causa de la caída de Voldemort.

Él.

Soltando un suspiro entrecortado, Harry sintió la mano de la Profesora Sprout descansar sobre su hombro.

"ellos sabían muchos más secretos que necesitaban ser protegidos, además de tu participación en la caída de Voldemort, Harry," comento Dumbledore, asumiendo correctamente a donde iban los pensamientos de Harry. "su desafío constante en frente a tan cruel tortura protegió y salvo muchas vidas, no solo la tuya. No permitas que la culpa manche su sacrificio."

Harry se quedo quieto, sabiendo que el director estaba en lo cierto. No había sido su culpa, pero era difícil no pensar, 'si no hubiera sido por mí, tal vez ellos aun estarían aquí para Neville.' Pero entonces, incluso sin las palabras de Dumbledore, sabía que tal pensamiento era simplemente idiota. Si no fuera por él (o lo que sea que paso con él) Voldemort podría haber estado dando vueltas por los últimos 10 años o más, matando y lastimando a incontables más. Además, ¿Cómo podía permitirse ser distraído por culpa sin sentido? Debería concentrarse en lo que hacía. Debería estar haciendo todo lo posible para honrar su sacrificio. Todo lo que pudiera hacer para prevenir que él o que le pasó a los Longbottom pasara de nuevo.

Lleno con una nueva sensación de resolución, Harry asintió, concordando con Dumbledore mientras Sprout le daba a su hombro un apretón de apoyo.

"Así que, ¿Qué hacemos ahora?" pregunto Madam Pomfrey una vez que el tema había terminado.

"Si conozco al Sr. Potter, creo que él ya lo sabe," comento el Profesor Snape, causando que Harry levantara la mirada y encontrara sus ojos con los propios.

Harry mordió sus labios por un segundo antes de darle un breve asentimiento y levantando su manga para revelar a Coral. Dumbledore y los demás miraban expectantes mientras el Profesor Snape estiraba su mano para que Harry la tomara.

Con Coral alrededor de su muñeca, la mano de Harry asió la se Snape y la magia de parsel respondió a su intención.

Harry extendió su magia, imágenes llegando al ojo de su mente de forma instantánea.

La membrana de protección mágica que cubría los nervios del Profesor y los montones de residuos de la maldición negra yacían esparcidos. El color del residuo llamo la atención de Harry, haciéndolo recordar que el residuo que había visto en el año pasado, no había sido tan intenso u obscuro, pero su atención rápidamente se fue a otra parte.

La capa de protección estaba apenas dañada, con algunas gritas aquí y allá, pero eso no era lo más impresionante. Se estaba reparando así misma. Lentamente, muy lentamente, la capa defensiva se estaba recuperando.

Era impresionante.

"¿Harry?" pregunto la Profesora Sprout, haciéndolo volver y parpadear ante la cara del Maestro de Pociones.

"Se está reparando sola," Harry consiguió decir.

"¿Qué tanto daño hay?" pregunto Pomfrey, sus ojos abriéndose ante sus palabras.

"no tanto, pero claro, ha tenido algo de tiempo para recuperarse," respondió Harry.

"Albus, si esto pudiera ser promovido, y, no lo sé, convertido en una vacuna de alguna clase..." dijo Pomfrey después de recuperarse. Esto era grande, después de todo.

"Desafortunadamente, honestamente dudo que esto pueda ser embotellado y distribuido tan fácilmente como la Magia Blanca," comento Severus. "sin embargo, tal vez allá otra forma. Los muggles pueden tomar tejido vivo de un individuo y colocarlo en otro."

"Trasplante de Órganos," dijo Pomfrey asintiendo, aunque un poco inquieta por la, en apariencia, inocente sugerencia.

"¿A dónde quieres llegar con esto, Severus?" pregunto Dumbledore, confundido, pero intrigado.

"Creo que 'trasplantar' esta membrana sería posible y seria comparable a cómo funciona el trasplante de medula ósea en el mundo muggle."

Pomfrey y Harry asintieron lentamente, siguiendo un poco más a Severus que Albus y Pomona debido a la investigación que habían hecho para mejorar la magia del parsel de Harry y el conocimiento medico en general.

"¿Trasplante de medula ósea?" pregunto Dumbledore. Él sabía que era la medula ósea, pero no tenía idea de que había de único en esa clase de trasplante.

"Para explicarlo con simpleza, si un paciente necesita medula ósea sana (usualmente después de ir bajo una terapia intensa), un sanador o doctor sacara medula ósea sana de un donante y lo trasplantara en un paciente, cuyo cuerpo se moverá hacia ese tejido en los huesos, donde creara y aumentara el crecimiento de células sanguíneas sanas nuevamente," explico Severus.

"Severus, estoy tratando de seguirte, pero esto me sobrepasa un poco," dijo Pomona en tono de disculpa.

"discúlpenme. Lo que estoy tratando de decir es que creo que esta membrana puede ser 'trasplantada' y el resultado sería similar a como funciona el trasplante de medula ósea, en el sentido, de que una donación pequeña sería necesaria para un 'paciente' para que eventualmente obtenga la protección por sí mismos."

"¿Por qué la membrana trasplantada 'obligaría' al cuerpo del paciente a terminar de construirla?" pregunto Dumbledore.

Severus asintió. "Efectivamente, esa es mi idea."

"Ciertamente suena posible," admitió Pomfrey mientras los demás accedían con reservas.

"Sr. Potter, ¿cree que podría copiar esta membrana y aplicarla en alguien más, digamos... usted mismo?" pregunto Snape después de un momento.

"Eso creo, Profesor," dijo Harry.

"Severus, no estoy tan segura de que sea una buena idea. Apenas hemos aprendido sobre su existencia. ¿Qué pasa si es única en ti, por tus experiencias pasadas?" cuestiono Sprout. "no tenemos ni idea de todas sus propiedades o si tiene efectos negativos si Harry se la colocara en sí mismo, mucho menos alguien más."

"Pero tiene algo de mi magia en ella, profesora," Harry dijo suavemente.

"Si, pero específicamente hecha para reparar y fortalecer la protección ya existente del Profesor Snape," dijo Sprout.

"honestamente no veo razón por la que el Sr. Potter no pudiera hacerla para él mismo," replico Severus. "Sin embargo, su precaución es sabia, aunque no creo que debamos menospreciar una ventaja como esta."

"simplemente estoy diciendo que no debemos apresurarnos," dijo gentilmente Sprout.

"con el Señor Oscuro, puede que no tengamos el lujo del tiempo. Debemos desarrollar cada ventaja que tengamos a nuestra disposición lo más rápido que podamos."

Dumbledore soltó un 'hum' muy pensativo. "Estoy de acuerdo... con Severus."

Harry, quien había estado mirando desde Snape hacia Sprout mientras discutían educadamente, bajo la mirada hacia Coral, buscando consejo.

: Yo también estoy de acuerdo con el Profesor Snape y el director: siseo suavemente Coral. : Nunca se puede estar demasiado preparado:

Harry asintió, sin negar esa lógica mientras Pomfrey y los demás regresaban su atención a él.

"me gustaría tratar," dijo Harry, notando mentalmente que hoy era domingo, así que hoy podía ser el mejor momento para intentar aplicar la protección.

"Muy bien, Harry. Si Madam Pomfrey está de acuerdo, puedes tratar — aquí mismo, si estás de acuerdo" dijo Dumbledore, mirando a la medibruja, al mismo tiempo que miraba también a Sprout, quien le dio un asentimiento.

"no tengo problemas, especialmente mientras los Creeveys estén ocupando la enfermería," dijo Pomfrey, levantándose y transfigurando una silla en una camilla. "no tengo problemas con monitorearlo aquí, ¿asumo que ahora mismo?"

Dumbledore asintió y se levanto también.

Harry se levanto de su silla, la cual Sprout desvaneció rápidamente, y fue hacia la camilla entre Pomfrey y Snape. Dumbledore movió su varita y su escritorio se hizo hacia atrás para darle a Harry más espacio, lo cual fue apreciado.

"Cuando estés listo, Harry," dijo Dumbledore, colocándose junto a su escritorio mientras Sprout se movía hacia el otro lado.

"De acuerdo," dijo Harry, mirando hacia Snape mientras Coral levantaba su cabeza. "debería tomarme un momento para copiarla de usted y partir de allí, profesor."

Severus asintiendo comprendiendo y una vez más estiro su mano, la cual Harry tomo.

"creo que me enfocare en colocar la membrana solo sobre los nervios de mi mano izquierda por ahora," dijo Harry. "solo por si acaso."

"Iba justamente a sugerir eso," dijo Pomfrey con una sonrisa mientras Harry se ponía a trabajar.

Harry pronto obtuvo lo que necesitaba de Severus y rápidamente se recostó, murmurando en lengua de parsel por lo bajo mientras Coral movía su lengua sobre su muñeca, la magia corriendo a través de ella.

Era un poco extraño usar la magia de parsel en sí mismo, ya que la mayor parte del tiempo la usaba en otros, pero se sintió confiado en sus habilidades.

Tomando lo que había copiado de Snape como modelo, se enfoco en mandar su magia para engañarla y hacerla cubrir sus nervios como una piel. Comenzó con su palma, esperando que la membrana se extendiera a la punta de sus dedos t su muñeca. Era un trabajo duro, y prevenir que la magia que formaba la membrana se mantuviera ahí, era especialmente difícil. A pesar de eso, estaba saliendo bien, o al menos hasta que sintió un extraño temblor pulsar desde su mano hacia su cuerpo entero.

: ¡Harry!: chillo Coral.

Y eso fue lo último que Harry escucho antes de saber... que algo estaba por salir muy mal.

El tiempo pareció congelarse mientras las palabras dichas por el Profesor Snape hace casi un año resonaron en su mente.

_'Las cosas pueden salir mal...'_

Las palabras parecieron repetirse por un largo tiempo antes de que hubiera un giro de una cosa obscura completamente insubstancial, pero imparable. Su mano se sentía como si fuera repentinamente aplastada por una aplanadora gigante, antes de que esa sensación se expandiera a todo su ser, ahogándolo. Sintió una presión inimaginable apretándolo por todos lados, diez veces pero que la aparición y mucho mas desorientadora que viajar por traslador.

No podía sobrevivir; se sentía como si hubiera un enorme bloque de concreto sobre su pecho con la ballena de su primo sentado encima de este. Trataba de mover el peso con sus manos, pero no servía, sus brazos se rehusaban a trabajar juntos y estaba seguro de que le habrían fallado.

Trato de empujarla con su magia, queriendo detener la sensación de aplastamiento, pero era tan efectivo como usar un dedo para abrir una puerta de una bóveda.

Se desmayo.

**OoOoOoOoOoO**

Los demás supieron de inmediato que algo estaba mal cuando Coral repentinamente comenzó a sisear histéricamente y el mismo Harry se endureció, su cara arrugada, en lo que se podía solo asumir era dolor.

Los ojos de Severus se dispararon hacia Pomfrey, quien de inmediato comenzó a mover su varita sobre él.

"¡¿Qué está sucediendo, Poppy?" chillo Sprout mientras que Harry repentinamente parecía tener problemas para respirar.

"N-no lo sé, pero la protección que había levantado colapso."

Sprout abrió la boca, sus ojos abriéndose horrorizados ante la comprensión. "Como un castillo..." susurro.

"¿Qué?" pregunto Albus.

"él alguna vez me dijo que el aspecto de la protección de la magia de parsel era como construir un castillo. Me dijo, 'si construyes mal las paredes, se podrían caer sobre ti. Tienes que colocar las piedras correctamente'," respondió.

Severus murmuro una palabrota, recordando lo que había leído en "el arte del parsel" y concluyendo que Sprout estaba en lo cierto.

"Pero esto no es…" comenzó Pomfrey, a punto de discutir que lo que Harry estaba tratando de hacer era "sanación" y no 'Protección', pero entonces se dio cuenta...

¿Cómo pudieron ser tan tontos?

Sin embargo, antes de que pudiera irse en una sesión de culpa mental, Harry se sentó en la cama, sus ojos abriéndose mientras inspiraba bocanadas de aire y buscaba algo a lo que agarrarse, mientras Coral aun estaba en su muñeca.

Sprout se apresuro en acercarse, masajeando su espalda y ayudándolo a recuperar su balance. "Tranquilo, Harry, solo preocúpate de respirar."

: ¿Coral?: consiguió decir, sintiendo un apretón en su muñeca.

: Estabas moviendo la magia muy rápido. La protección colapso: comento Coral. : Lo siento, para cuando lo note, era muy tarde:

: Me sentí como si fuera aplastado: comento, confiando en Sprout para mantenerlo firme.

: ¿Cómo te sientes ahora?:

: Adolorido y cansado, pero bien, creo:

: Entonces deberíamos dejarle saber los profesores: aconsejo Coral.

Con eso, Harry abrió sus ojos y levanto la mirada hacia los profesores, quienes se habían acercado más a él, pero no demasiado como para ahogarlo.

"Estoy bien, solo que trate demasiado rápido," dijo Harry.

"creo que hay más que eso, Harry," dijo Pomfrey, bajando su varita al ver que no había daño permanente.

"¿Qué quiere decir?" pregunto Harry, con su respiración ahora bajo control.

"Creo que lo que acabas de intentar era Protección de la magia de Parsel."

Harry abrió en sorpresa sus ojos mientras Coral parpadeaba.

: Sabes, Harry, creo que puede tener razón:

**OoOoOoOoOoO**

Gracias por sus reviews a: RAC, Dvaita, Paladium, lobita22, Kendra Dhyanna, Soloemma, satorichiva, Boyka y Amazona Verde


	29. Perdida

"**Para Cambiar y Formar"**

**("To Change & Shape")**

Severus Snape x Harry Potter

Autor original: Blueowl

Traductora: Eowynd

Notas de traductora:

1) la autora en ingles utiliza ciertos términos como: parselmouth, parselmagic y parseltongue, que serian en orden, boca de parsel (alguien que habla parsel), magia de parsel y lengua de parsel (idioma de las serpientes). Así que en el fic Harry es un parselmouth, es decir habla parseltongue y practicara más adelante parselmagic.

2) Este fic cae en la categoría de Father/Mentor (Padre/Mentor), es decir, los fanfics donde Snape adopta a Harry sea como hijo o sea como aprendiz, por lo tanto no habrá Yaoi ni nada en el estilo entre ambos.

3) Todos los (*) que vean tienen explicaciones al final de cada capítulo por parte de la traductora

_4) Todo lo que está en cursiva son pensamientos o recuerdos_

5) todo lo que este entre : :, como :este ejemplo: es referido a que se está hablando en parsel, así que casi siempre es entre Coral y Harry

**OOoOoOoOoOo**

Preguntas/dudas al respecto:

_La Marca Oscura de Severus_** — **aunque estoy segura de que Voldemort disfrutaría de torturar a Severus a través de la marca, tiene cosas más importantes que hacer que 'invocar' a Snape para hacer que su marca arda. No solo eso, sino que además en el canon no se ha especificado si Voldemort podía ser tan selectivo al escoger a quien invocar con la marca oscura a larga distancia.

_La protección de Severus contra el Crucio_ **— **Su continua exposición a la maldición, hizo que su cuerpo buscara una forma de minimizar el daño causado por este (como callosidades), pero esto solo fue posible gracias a su completa voluntariedad de someterse a la tortura con la esperanza de proteger/salivar a otros, es decir, Magia de Sacrificio.

_Harry del futuro teniendo Magia de Parsel — _Si, la usaba, pero no tan abiertamente como el Harry del presente, ya que no tuvo muchas oportunidades de experimentar con ella debido a que la sobrevivencia era la prioridad.

_¿Es Severus una clase de mago especial? _**—** Honestamente no lo había decidido, pero voy a decir que no. Sin embargo, él definitivamente es un mago poderoso, y uno que ha llevado su magia mas allá de lo que pareciera posible para un 'mago promedio' debido a la necesidad.

_Reliquias de la Muerte _— Para evitar que las cosas sean demasiado complicadas, no existen en esta historia.

_El Diario de Voldemort_ — Para el propósito de su historia, el diario era un objeto oscuro que el Señor Oscuro creo. Piensen que es como el cuadro de un mago, pero mucho mas fuerte, preservando su personalidad para siempre con la esperanza de tal vez, guiar/manipular a quien lo encontrara.

**Parte 29: Perdida**

Las semanas que pasaron fueron dolorosas para Severus. Él nunca había sido alguien de buscar gloria; aunque, hubo algunas veces en su vida en que deseaba con fuerza ser reconocido y premiado, había llegado a la conclusión de que el centro de atención no era para él. De hecho, lo detestaba.

Colin Creevey estaba fascinado con él, al igual que muchos de los de primer año. De hecho, la mayoría del cuerpo estudiantil lo estaba - desafortunadamente

Y la Prensa... No quería pensar en eso.

El único punto positivo es que ahora los alumnos estaban mucho más atentos en Pociones, pero era de poco consuelo.

Y el personal no estaba ayudando, de hecho, parecían incentivar todo el asunto del héroe.

Severus repentinamente tuvo una idea muy buena de cómo se sentía Harry y solo podía esperar que la atención disminuyera y pasara rápidamente. No fue así.

"Realmente, Severus, no veo por qué estas tan sorprendido por todo esto," dijo Filius.

Iban caminando por el corredor tarde en la noche. Una de las pocas veces en que Severus podía tener un respiro.

"Creí que ya se habría terminado para ahora. Es casi Navidad por amor a Merlín," gruño Severus.

"Realmente eres así de despistado, ¿cierto? No solo evitaste las muertes de esos niños, has hecho algo que nadie ha hecho antes. Engañaste al Señor Oscuro a un nivel impresionante, y te saliste con la tuya," dijo Filius, su voz bajando en velocidad hacia el final, como si el mismo no pudiera creerlo.

"Mph, ¿salirme con la mía? Puedes estar seguro de que el Señor Oscuro está planeando su venganza en este mismo momento."

"No pareces perturbado por eso, y tal vez esa es otra razón por la que tantos están... impresionados contigo. Además, no nos olvidemos que pronto vas a recibir la Orden de Merlín."

Severus no respondió nada a eso; en vez, sus pensamientos vagaron a otros lados, buscando distracción. Filius lo dejo ser mientras le decía buenas noches y se metía a un salón lateral.

Severus sabía que Voldemort estaba, como le dijo a Filius, planeando su venganza. También sabia, gracias a la cicatriz de Harry, que Voldemort estaba perplejo y, si la interpretación de Harry era en algo correcta, desesperándose cada vez mas.

Esto hacia poco por confortar a Severus, ya que sabía cuánto más peligroso era el monstruo cuando estaba acorralado. Haría algo pronto. Había estado demasiado quieto estos meses para no hacer algo.

** O**

Harry apenas podía creer que tan rápido habían pasado los meses, aunque había estado muy ocupado. Sus días habían estado ocupados con sus clases, su investigación y el uso y comprensión del aspecto de la protección de la magia de parsel.

Colocar la protección en el mismo era bastante lento, pero gracias al Sr. Lee había hecho más progresos de lo que había esperado. Después de escribirle al Sr. Lee sobre su problema y preguntarle si conocía a algún hablante de parsel en su área del mundo o tenía algún libro sobre la materia, el Sr. Lee movió algunos favores y fue capaz de mandarle unas viejas notas escritas a mano por un hablante de parsel fallecido. Le había tomado a Lee algo de tiempo hacer esto, por supuesto, pero Harry había obtenido los viejos documentos antes de mediados de noviembre.

Había casi 40 pliegos de papel, escritos por delante y por detrás, con garabatos. Por supuesto, Harry no veía esto. El veía ingles perfectamente escrito. Un poco inclinada y algo difícil en algunos lugares, pero aun así comprensible. Draco y los demás, sin embargo, miraban al incomprensible desastre en confusión.

"Uh, Harry, ¿Puedes leer eso?" pregunto Neville.

"¡Por supuesto, y ya me ha respondido algo sobre lo que me estaba preguntando! Esto me va a ayudar montones. Ya puedo verlo," respondió Harry, sin levantar la vista de la pagina mientras Greg y Vince se miraban el uno al otro. Draco y Neville parpadearon.

"Debe estar escrito en lengua de parsel," razono Draco.

Harry levanto la vista ante eso. "Bueno, supongo que eso explica porque puedo leerlo, considerando que fue escrito hace como cien años por alguien que vivía en India," dijo después de una pausa pensativa.

Y así Harry continuo leyendo, estudiando y trabajando. Estaba esperanzado en poder completar la protección sobre el mismo antes de las vacaciones, especialmente después de descubrir la parte esencial de todas las protecciones — lo que las notas llamaban 'un ancla'. En esta instancia, el ancla iba a ser la red mágica de su cuerpo, la cual partía en su centro mágico y corría por su esqueleto, arraigado en la medula ósea. El libro por el que Madam Pomfrey lo había guiado meses antes, 'Centro Interior y Red Mágica', iba mano a mano con este y le proveería de los medios para empezar a hacer avances.

Además de sus progresos en magia de parsel, Harry también había logrado, a través de Dumbledore, contactarse con el Dr. Price. Después de hablarle sobre la condición de los Longbottom, accedió a examinarlos si su actual 'cuidador' aceptaba. Neville estaba extasiado y con gran ansia le escribió a su abue sobre permitir que Price examinara a sus padres.

Augusta no estaba tan abierta a la idea como Neville y Harry hubieran querido, pero no había desechado totalmente la sugerencia. Harry sospechaba que era debido a la intervención de Dumbledore. Sin embargo, a pesar de la reticencia inicial, Neville finalmente logro convencerla luego de semanas rogando; sin duda sus palabras de "les debemos el tratar" la alcanzaron. Así que, en algún punto durante las vacaciones de invierno, los Longbottom irían a visitar al Dr. Price.

Harry continuaba su correspondencia con Sirius, y aunque las cosas no hubieran comenzado como uno hubiera querido, las cosas ahora eran más relajadas y Sirius estaba empezando a sentirse como un tío para Harry en vez de un simple extraño que conocía a sus padres. La otra cosa que había cambiado era el estado de la ocupación de Sirius. Ahora era un tutor, les enseñaba a los ciudadanos que quisieran defenderse mejor ellos mismos. Siendo un ex Auror, no le faltaban clientes, y era un trabajo, fácil al menos para él.

Todo esto era bueno y estaba bien, y Harry estaba feliz por él, pero ahora traía el asunto del papel de Sirius como su padrino — específicamente, en lo que a su custodia se refería. Los Sanadores le habían dado de alta, tanto en mente como en cuerpo. Sirius estaba capacitado para cuidarlo, y aparentemente había asegurado una gran casa junto a su firme trabajo.

Aunque Sirius aun no había dicho nada de la custodia a él, Harry no era tonto. Era obvio que estaba preparando los medios para proveer para él, y si las cosas fueran diferentes...

Pero no lo eran.

Eso hacía que las entrañas de Harry le dolieran ante la idea de tener que hacer una decisión — asumiendo que le dieran la opción de elegir.

No era justo, y así, Harry decidió ponerlo en otro lado en su cabeza por el momento, aunque en su corazón ya había hecho la decisión.

Las cosas de la escuela iban bien, igual que antes, al menos por la mayor parte. Colin Creevey era el único cambio notable (o adición al caos que usualmente lo rodeaba – incluida la atención). El chico armado con su cámara se volvió una sombra común, pero sabiendo lo que casi le había pasado a su hermano pequeño, Harry lo soportaba, especialmente luego de ver la adoración heroica que el niño le daba al Profesor Snape. Mejor el Profesor que él, decidió Harry. Podía lidiar con ser seguido en ocasiones.

Los últimos meses no fueron todo alegría y despreocupación, sin embargo. De vez en cuando, Harry era invadido por pedazos de pesadillas y dolores de la cicatriz. Aunque, afortunadamente, la 'bruma' que Nicholas había puesto en su mente ayudaba a evitarlo, y el hecho de que estaba haciendo oclumencia rudimentaria (ejercicios calmantes básicos) también ayudaba. Lo que llegaba no hacia sentido y pronto se forzó a sí mismo a ignorarlo todo, ya que tratar de entender que veía solo le daba dolores de cabeza y lo distraía de hacer progresos en las cosas que podía controlar. Sin embargo, lo poco que había podido sacar de la conexión eran emociones de miedo, frustración, y desesperación.

Y francamente, él estaba bien con eso. Si tenía que sentir algo de Voldemort, prefería esas emociones sobre alegría, excitamiento, y triunfo.

** O**

Draco, con honestidad, no estaba esperando con ansias las vacaciones de invierno. Le gustaba la seguridad de Hogwarts, e incluso aunque sabía que el Señor Oscuro había sido herido, era poco consuelo. No podía evitar preocuparse sobre lo que podría pasarle a su familia si Voldemort decidía hacerles una visita, especialmente luego de que su padrino lo hubiera traicionado...

Por las cartas de su padre, no parecía que el Señor Oscuro hubiera hecho mucho contacto, pero por la forma de escribirlas de su padre, le daba la impresión de que ellos esperaban que sucediera en cualquier momento. Draco se preguntaba si llevarían a cabo el plan del que había hablado con Sev. ¿Abandonarían Inglaterra? ¿Volvería a ver Hogwarts de nuevo? ¿Sus amigos? ¿Y qué hay con Vince y Greg? En cierta forma, sus familias estaban en la misma posición que la suya. ¿Tenían un plan para escapar si fuera necesario? Si lo peor fuera a pasar (lo que sea que fuera), ¿tendrían la oportunidad?

Se dio un sacudón mental. No podía ponerse a pensar así. Y por mucho que le doliera admitirlo, no era un adulto, y si trataba de preguntarle a Greg y Vince si tenían algún plan, podría muy bien menoscabar cualquier plan que sus padres ya hubieran hecho. Después de todo, estas cosas era mejor mantenerlas en secreto, y envalentonarlos en averiguar los arreglos que sus familias hubieran hecho sería perjudicial y peligroso. Incluso el mismo Draco no sabía lo que sus padres y padrino habían preparado, solo que había un plan en existencia, y que sabía que era para lo mejor.

Y así, Draco se encontró a si mismo esperando que los amigos de sus padres tuvieran algún plan de contingencia, al igual que su familia.

** O**

Las vacaciones de invierno por fin llegaron y para muchos estudiantes, se habían demorado mucho.

"¿Cuáles son sus planes?" pregunto Draco en camino a la estación de Kings Cross.

En el compartimiento, estaban Harry, Neville, Draco, Vincent, y Gregory. Ya habían comprado algunos dulces y estaban a punto de abrir la segunda ronda de ranas de chocolate.

"Abue fue a visitar al Dr. Price esta semana y ya han agendado una visita para mis padres con él," respondió, más que entusiasmado. No había otra palabra para expresarlo

"Me alegro por ti, compañero" dijo Greg mientras los otros le daban sus propias felicitaciones.

"Estoy tan feliz de que Abue me escuchara. Sabes, al principio, pensé que nunca accedería."

"¿Por qué no lo haría? es decir, claro, son sanadores _muggle, _ ¿pero acaso no vale la pena darles la oportunidad?" pregunto Vince.

"Yo honestamente no la culpo," intervino Draco. "Yo también lo habría dudado. Después de todo, ¿Cuántas veces los sanadores han prometido que un cierto tratamiento ayudara, solo para fallar?"

Neville se puso serio. "Muchas veces."

"Creo que el Dr. Price será capaz de ayudar," dijo Harry, sin querer que Neville se deprimiera. "Es decir, él al menos podrá ver mas de cerca el problema, y eso será mas de lo que los Sanadores podrán hacer."

Neville asintió, la esperanza regresando.

"Así que, ¿listo para la ceremonia de premiación, candidato a la Orden de Merlín?" lo molestaba Draco.

Harry suspiro. "no es como si tuviera mucha opción sobre si voy o no. Dudo que me dejaran faltar."

"Bueno, al menos el Profesor Snape estará ahí también recibiéndola," dijo Neville.

"¿crees que me deje esconderme detrás de él?" pregunto Harry bromeando (por la mayor parte).

Los demás rieron.

: No creo que vaya a ser tan malo, Harry. Apuesto a que habrá torta y dulces: dijo Coral, antes de añadir felizmente,: Tal vez incluso tengan algún ratón para mí:

: No lo dudo: finalizo Harry mientras Kings Cross aparecía en la vista.

** O**

Severus no estaba seguro de si estaba aliviado o molesto de que las vacaciones finalmente hubieran llegado.

Abriendo su armario, miro a sus túnicas formales, con bastante enojo — como si fuera su culpa que tuviera que ir al Ministerio en pocos días para recibir su Orden de Merlín.

Era extraño. En su línea tiempo de hubiera dado cualquier cosa por recibir tal honor, pero ahora por alguna razón parecía una gran pérdida de tiempo- por supuesto, no es como si pensara como que lo que había hecho por los hombres lob era inútil, o que su trabajo en general no era algo de lo que estar orgulloso, es solo... después de mucho tiempo de pasar de pasar desapercibido (al menos en lo que se refiera a las masas), recibir finalmente el reconocimiento, se sentía muy poco importante.

Tal vez era porque viviendo lo que vivió en el futuro, cuando el deseo de reconocimiento había quedado de lado y la sobrevivencia se volvió la prioridad.

Sacudió su cabeza. Bueno, al menos no sería el único recibiendo la Orden de Merlín, y no podía evitar sentir que era correcto recibir ese honor con Harry.

Cerró la puerta del armario y fue a su sala de estar, preguntándose como estas vacaciones serian para el niño. Severus estaba seguro de que Harry disfrutaría la Navidad con los Flamel, pero estaba un poco preocupado por Black a decir verdad.

De acuerdo a Albus, los sanadores habían dado de alta a Black, y el Servicio de Bienestar Infantil del Ministerio había aprobado su aplicación para la custodia de Harry. El director había tratado de convencer a Black que era necesario tener paciencia, sin mencionar un poco más de consideración por los sentimientos de Harry, pero el hombre no había escuchado. ¿Cuándo lo hacía?

Francamente, las cosas se estaban moviendo mas rápido de lo que a Severus le gustaría, pero no había nada que pudiera evitarlo. Solo esperaba que la iniciativa de Black no causara ningún retroceso para Harry. Lo último que necesitaba era el drama de Black encima de todo lo demás. Las cosas por lo general solían irse por el caño muy rápido cuando, bueno, tal impulsividad y estupidez tomaban lugar.

Severus se sentó, permitiéndole a su mente vagar hacia su antiguo futuro...

_**o…o**_

_Las cosas estaban comenzando a ponerse serias, y de una forma muy mortífera. El verano antes del sexto año de Harry había casi terminado, y el Ministro finalmente había reconocido que Voldemort y sus seguidores no iban a simplemente desaparecer si los ignoraban._

_Para hacer las cosas más interesantes, Black se estaba haciendo el difícil._

_"¿Por qué tiene ser __**él**__ quien le enseñe?" pregunto Black a Dumbledore._

_Estaban en los cuarteles de la orden, y mayoría de los cabecillas de la Orden estaban presentes — Ojo-loco, Remus, Arthur, él mismo, y por supuesto Black y Dumbledore. _

_"creo que es prudente que Harry sea enseñado en como pelean los Mortifagos por alguien que tiene la mayor experiencia en esas cosas," respondió tranquilamente Dumbledore._

_"Todos hemos peleado con ellos y lo hemos hecho por años — unos pocos incluso mas tiempo que él. __**Yo**__ podría enseñarle, sin duda mucho mejor, a Harry."_

_"No, Severus debe enseñarle." _

_"Bueno, si la enseñanza de Severus es tan grandiosa, ¿Por qué no nos da a todos una lección?" rebatió con sarcasmo Black._

_"Eso puede arreglarse, supongo, pero no creo que hiciera ningún bien," intervino Severus._

_"Oh, ¿y por qué seria eso?"_

_"Sería como tratar de enseñarle trucos nuevos a un perro viejo, sordo y ciego." _

_"Severus," advirtió Dumbledore, simplemente para evitar que se lanzaran maldiciones._

_"Eso aun no responde mi pregunta de por qué alguien más tiene que enseñarle a mi ahijado," dijo Black furiosamente, apenas manteniéndose bajo control mientras Dumbledore le daba la mirada de 'no-hagas-nada-estúpido'._

_"Todos ustedes, excepto el director, pelean como Aurors," comento con simpleza Severus._

_"¿Y? ¿Qué tiene de malo eso?" pregunto en forma defensiva Black._

_"Potter no solo necesita saber cómo defenderse a sí mismo, sino como ganar. Y enseñarle a pelear como una Auror no hará eso."_

_Ojo-loco gruño._

_"¡Los Aurors han derrotado a muchos Mortifagos!" grito Black._

_"Pero no permanentemente."_

_"Dumbledore, eso quiere decir que quieres que Snivellus convierta a mi ahijado en un ASESINO?" rugió Black._

_"Black, eres un idiota," comento flojamente Severus mientras Black se giraba hacia él y se preparaba para cargar en su contra._

_Afortunadamente (o desafortunadamente en opinión de Snape), fue detenido por Remus._

_"¡Caballeros, por favor!" comento Dumbledore, ahora perdiendo algo de su famosa paciencia. "Sirius, confió que Severus le enseñara a Harry todo lo que necesita en pelear y sobrevivir, y mientras todos deseamos que no fuera necesario, lo es. Si llegara a suceder lo peor, Harry debería ser capaz de sostenerse contra cualquier oponente, incluso Voldemort. No podrá hacer eso con métodos convencionales."_

_"¿entonces porque no le enseña usted?" grito de regreso Black. "¡es el único aquí que tiene una oportunidad contra Voldemort!"_

_"Desafortunadamente, no tengo el tiempo para enseñarle mi estilo de pelea. Me tomo casi una década perfeccionarlo antes de que necesitara usarlo en combate real. Harry no tiene ese tiempo."_

_"¿Así que tan solo va a arrojárselo a un Mortifagos para aprender a arrojar AK (*) alrededor?" pregunto Black incrédulo._

_"Sinceramente dudo que Potter sea capaz de tal magia," comento Severus — aunque su tono era mas para enojar a Black que para expresar una actitud negativa hacia Harry._

_Para ahora, Severus había comenzado a darse cuenta que sus deudas con James Potter estaban mejor enterradas y muertas con el hombre. Había cosas más importantes en las que enfocarse._

_"¿quieres dejar de provocarlo?" pregunto Remus, interviniendo sorpresivamente antes de que Dumbledore lo hiciera._

_"Tan solo estaba exponiendo un hecho. La fuerza de Potter no radica en la fuerza bruta, como lo demuestra su estilo en el Quidditch, sino en algo que tu, Black, careces por completo."_

_"Severus..." intervino Dumbledore, mientras el Maestro de pociones continuaba._

_"Finesa. Ahora, eso no quiere decir que el chico tenga momentos de suprema estupidez, pero puedo enseñarle a resistir el impulso genético."_

_"¿y hacer que en vez?" pregunto Black, aun contenido por Remus._

_"Pensar mientras pelea. A meterse en la mente del oponente, a leer a su oponente, llevarlos exactamente a donde él quiere para permitirle escapar o su victoria."_

_"Le has dedicado mucho tiempo a pensarlo," intervino Arthur, hablando por primera vez._

_"Me tomo esto muy en serio, sin importar las ideas erróneas de algunos debido a mi designación. No me permitiré a mi mismo fallar en algo como esto."_

_**o…o**_

Severus cerró sus ojos, sus últimas palabras aun resonando en sus oídos, su juramento aun corriendo con su razón para vivir. Suspiro, recordando lo que paso mas tarde ese mismo año — cuando todo comenzó a caer….

_**o…o**_

_El Ministerio había decidido realizar una 'campaña levanta ánimos' en la cual realizaron una fiesta de Navidad en el Atrio. Por supuesto, Harry, Dumbledore, y muchos otros fueron invitados, y debido a cierta molesta coerción (tal como la presión del público) y el hecho de que muchas personas querían experimentar algo positivo para variar, así que el Ministerio les concedió su deseo._

_Desafortunadamente, era la clase de reunión que el Señor Oscuro estaba esperando, e incluso peor, Voldemort había esperado hasta la hora del evento para compartir su plan con sus Mortifagos — demasiado tarde para que Severus mandara alguna clase de advertencia._

_En pocos momentos, el Atrio estaba bajo ataque y la muerte flotaba pesada en el aire. El Ministro fue asesinado por Bellatrix segundos de apenas haber comenzado y más de la mitad de los invitados de la fiesta cayó por una plétora de maldiciones de otros Mortifagos luego de eso. Pero eso era tan solo el comienzo._

_Voldemort coloco sus ojos sobre Harry mientras Dumbledore llamaba a refuerzos de la Orden con Fawkes — un movimiento más para ayudar en la evacuación que para cambiar el rumbo de la marea de la batalla._

_Harry sabiamente comenzó a usar su entrenamiento, pero unos pocos meses de entrenamiento, sin importar que tan intenso, no era nada contra los años de experiencia en combate que tenían sus oponentes. Sin embargo, lo compensaba con desesperación y, lo que Severus llamaba, 'finesa'. _

_Junto con agarrar el lado mental del combate, Severus quería que Harry fuera errático y completamente impredecible en sus movimientos porque, de acuerdo a Snape, la inexperiencia de Harry era una 'horrible discapacidad' que solo podía ser contrarrestada por un 'estilo de combate espontaneo'._

_Harry personalmente se había sentido como una bailarina durante esas lecciones, pero después de semanas de aguantar el entrenamiento sin piedad de Severus, había llegado a aceptar que era mejor parecer un lunático bailarín de puntas que estar muerto._

_Así que, debido a su entrenamiento, no le tomo mucho a Harry ser el único no-Mortifagos aun en pie en su alrededor inmediato._

_"Ah, rápido en tus pies, por lo que veo," dijo Voldemort mientras Harry esquivaba dos hechizos y bloqueaba un tercero._

_"Si, ¿y?" grito Harry en respuesta para ser oído sobre el caos._

_"Peleas como una ardilla asustada, Harry Potter," comento Voldemort, avanzando mientras los Mortifagos cercanos se enfocaban en jugar con los escasos sobrevivientes._

_Dumbledore estaba al otro lado del Atrio, manteniendo la ultima chimenea que aun funcionaba, abierta. Finalmente, miembros de la Orden comenzaron a entrar y se enfocaron en alcanzar a los que aun estaban vivos defendiendo su única ruta de escape._

_Harry estaba por sí mismo._

_"Y tu peleas como un anciano, Tom Riddle," respondió Harry._

_Voldemort soltó una risotada que sonó más a un ladrido, pero estaba claro que estaba molesto._

_"¿siempre el valiente Gryffindor?"_

_"¿Siempre el Señor Oscuro que teme a la muerte?"_

_Voldemort respondió con una maldición._

_Harry se arrojo detrás de una mesa caída y rodo sobre sus pies, varita alzada._

_Severus tan solo podía mirar el intercambio desde la distancia mientras discretamente se encargaba de los menos experimentados y menos observadores de los Mortifagos alrededor suyo mientras mantenía su fachada del horrible mortifago. Se encontró a si mismo rezando para que Harry tuviera suficiente 'finesa' para permanecer vivo hasta que Dumbledore lo alcanzara._

_Desafortunadamente, Dumbledore aun estaba ocupado, ya que Voldemort había comandado a una docena de Mortifagos que se enfocaran en el director, y aunque no funcionaria por mucho tiempo, sería lo suficiente._

_"¡Harry!"_

_Severus se giro y casi se desmaya al ver la figura de Sirius Black, prácticamente derribando como aplanadora su camino hacia su ahijado. El Maestro de pociones tenía que reconocérselo a Black, que ciertamente era devoto._

_Pero estúpido._

_Harry se giro, pero sabiamente no le dio por completo su espalda al Señor Oscuro mientras Black continuaba avanzando, derribando Mortifagos cercanos, impávido._

_Severus lo vio antes de que pasara, y supo instintivamente que uno de los dos Gryffindors estaba por morir, puesto que una línea perfecta podía ser dibujada con Voldemort en un extremo, Black en el otro, y Harry en el centro._

_Con el entrenamiento de Severus, Harry también lo noto, pero un momento muy tarde._

_Con una sonrisa de triunfo, Voldemort rugió, "¡Avada Kedavra!" justo cuando Harry se echaba a un lado y chillaba, "¡Sirius, __**muévete**__!"_

_Sirius Black si se movió, pero no en una buena manera._

_Cayo hacia atrás, golpeado en el pecho por el rayo verde._

_A pesar de lo horrible del momento, Severus no pudo evitar sentir una ola de orgullo al ver como reacciono Harry._

_Lejos de caer en shock o desesperación, Harry inmediatamente ataco con una ferocidad y firmeza que francamente era una maravilla de mirar. Aunque Voldemort desviaba y bloqueaba cada una de sus maldiciones, estaba claro por la expresión del Señor Oscuro y su postura que Harry había ganado algo de su respeto._

_"Lo siento por tu padrino, Harry. Él era tu padrino, ¿cierto?" bromeaba Voldemort mientras Harry continuaba soltando su furia. "Te estaba apuntando a ti, no él."_

_**"¡Riddle!"**_

_La voz podría haber cortado una piedra, pero hizo algo aun más impresionante._

_Voldemort visiblemente paralizado, cambio su atención hacia el único hombre que había temido mientras inintencionalmente permitía que uno de los hechizos de Harry le diera en el brazo._

_Era un golpe de suerte, pero el hecho de que alguien hubiera sido capaz de darle con cualquier clase de golpe a su persona, aparentemente era muy traumatizante para Tom Riddle. _

_Con una manga cortada, y sangrienta, Voldemort libero un torrente de fuego demoniaco mientras Dumbledore invocaba a Harry lejos con un poderoso golpe de magia, dejando el área alrededor de Voldemort al alcance de las llamas..._

_**o…o**_

Severus suspiro, sabiendo que nunca podría olvidar la angustia en la voz de Harry ese día, mientras se forzaba a sí mismo en pensar en algo más.

** O**

Neville estaba muy incomodo, no que eso fuera algo nuevo, pero estar en un hospital muggle era para estarlo.

Sus padres habían sido llevados por el 'Doctor' Price para sus Resonancias Magnéticas y exámenes, dejándolos a él y su abuela solos en la sala de espera.

Miro hacia su abuela quien estaba mirando a la pared más lejana. Parecía estar bien, pero se imaginaba que mucho de eso tenía que ver con Dumbledore siendo tan abierto sobre su experiencia con el Dr. Price así como a su fuerza propia.

Repentinamente, la puerta se abrió y entro Albus Dumbledore, seguido de cerca por Harry.

"Me disculpo por llegar tarde, Augusta," dijo Dumbledore mientras Harry se reunía con Neville, quien estaba unas pocas sillas de distancia de su abuela.

"Está bien. Acabamos de comenzar a esperar," dijo.

Mientras continuaban hablando, Neville se giro a Harry.

"Gracias por venir, Harry. Estoy contento con que tus guardianes te dejaran," comenzó.

"No es problema, Neville, y la verdad, estoy feliz de salir," admitió.

Neville frunció el ceño, preocupado por su amigo. "¿Necesitabas espacio de tus cuidadores?"

Harry parpadeo, dándose cuenta como había sonado su comentario. "No, no es nada como eso. Nos estamos llevando bien, es sólo que... bueno, la junta de adopciones del Ministerio ha sido llamada, y pronto un guardián permanente será escogido para mí. Mis cuidadores han postulado, por supuesto, pero también algunos otros..."

"¿y tú no quieres dejar a los que tienes ahora?," concluyo correctamente Neville.

"Si, quiero estar con ellos, pero sabes, uno de los que aplico es mi padrino."

Los ojos de Neville se abrieron. "Si, puedo ver como eso complica las cosas."

"Se pone peor. Mi padrino es el que está moviendo todo esto. Mis cuidadores esperan que la Junta tenga una decisión para este fin de semana por lo mucho que los está presionando."

"Rayos, eso no le da mucho tiempo a la junta para pensarlo y ver todas las cosas, ¿cierto?"

"No, pero les envié una carta por medio de Dumbledore, porque ellos toman en cuenta lo que el 'adoptable' quiere, afortunadamente."

"Así que les dijiste lo que quieres," dijo Neville, aprobatorio.

"Si."

"¿Cuál es el verdadero problema?" Pregunto Neville después de un momento.

"Sirius. Ni siquiera me escribió sobre querer adoptarme antes de comenzar todo esto. Y aunque supongo que podría escribirle ahora y preguntarle sobre eso, no sé qué decir. Siento que debería haber sabido que estaba aplicando a través de él, no Ni— mis cuidadores," dijo Harry, corrigiéndose hacia él final.

Neville comprendía la necesidad del secreto, pero eso no evitaba que sintiera curiosidad. Esperaba que algún día pudiera saber quiénes eran estas personas con quienes Harry se había encariñado tanto en tan poco tiempo.

"Bueno, estoy seguro que tiene buenas intenciones. ¿Tal vez quería que fuera una sorpresa?" sugirió con gentileza Neville.

"No es una muy buena," murmuro Harry.

"Lo sé, pero algunas veces los adultos pueden ser estúpidos."

Harry asintió. "Coral está de acuerdo contigo."

Neville brillo. "¡entonces debo estar en lo cierto!"

Harry sonrió, sintiéndose mejor.

"Así que, ¿Cómo está tomando las cosas tu abuela?" pregunto Harry, cambiando el tema mientras miraba hacia donde Dumbledore estaba calladamente hablando con Augusta.

"Realmente no lo sé, para ser honestos. Ha estado muy callada, pero creo que está bien. Solo espero que el Dr. Price tenga buenas noticias."

Harry asintió, recordando para sí, las cosas que había visto cuando había examinado a Alice Longbottom. Esperaba que pudieran hacer algo por ellos.

Unos pocos minutos después, la puerta lateral se abrió y el Dr. Price apareció. Después de presentarle a Harry, los condujo a su oficina. Augusta había accedido a tener a Harry y Dumbledore allí para la discusión, lo cual no era sorpresa ya que Harry estaría trabajando lado a lado con el Dr. Price para, con suerte, ayudar a los Longbottom.

Después de acomodarse, el Dr. Price se sentó detrás de su escritorio y saco una carpeta.

"He examinado sus exámenes de sangre, resonancia magnética, y demás exámenes. Hay algunos tratamientos que podemos tratar pero déjenme explicarles mis descubrimientos antes de ver nuestras opciones," dijo Price, su voz tranquila y reafirmante. Miro a Harry, sin duda aun encontrando difícil de creer que un niño seria de mucha ayuda, pero era abierto de mente. Tenía que serlo en esta línea de trabajo.

"sus exámenes de sangre salieron relativamente normales. Hay algunos desbalances de hormonas, pero era de esperar, considerando el trauma, y podemos corregirlo con medicación," dijo, abriendo la carpeta. "en cuanto al trauma en sí mismo, escogimos hacer una resonancia magnética de cuerpo completo, ya que muestra el tejido cicatrizado con mas claridad que el Escáner Cerebral." Saco un montón de imágenes y las coloco sobre el escritorio frente a ellos antes de mirar a Harry. "¿Entiendo que recibes imágenes mentales de la gente que examinas?"

"sí, señor," dijo Harry, sus ojos mirando las imágenes de la resonancia.

Podía reconocer fácilmente las imágenes, y podía ver los parches de tejido cicatrizado.

"espero que combinando nuestros... recursos, seremos capaces de entender mejor su condición y ver qué podemos hacer por ellos," dijo Price, antes de apuntar a la primera imagen, que era la medula espinal de Alice.

Por más de treinta minutos, Price explico lo que había sido capaz de determinar, de lo cual no todo era bueno, pero al menos tenían una mejor visión de los problemas.

De todos los temas, ambos, Alice y Frank, tenían un extenso daño nervioso en todo el cuerpo, lo cual no era sorpresa, y grupos de tejido cicatrizado en sus cerebros, Frank más que Alice.

"¿Qué es lo que podemos hacer?" pregunto Augusta, su voz sin emoción. Harry decidió que estaba escogiendo el ser 'netamente-profesional' para mantener a raya sus emociones.

"Partir con el tejido cicatrizado en sus cerebros es la prioridad. Mientras ese tejido cicatrizado este ahí, su recuperación se verá seriamente erosionada. Ahora, podemos usar cirugía para remover físicamente varios de los tejidos. No seremos capaz de removerlo todo, debido a la ubicación, desde luego, pero creo que podemos sacar lo suficiente para notar una notable mejoría. Tal como están las cosas ahora, el tejido cicatrizado esta previniendo la comunicación de los nervios," explico Price.

"¿así que removerlas físicamente con cirugía es la única opción que conoce?" pregunto Dumbledore.

"Si, pero también hay un tratamiento experimental que podemos usar. Involucra nanotecnología. Después de que removamos el tejido cicatrizado, también cortamos pequeños pedazos de tejido sano alrededor e inyectamos un fluido que estimula a que se reconecten las células. El tratamiento es aun extremadamente nuevo y aun está en fase de pruebas, pero luce muy prometedor."

"Si escogemos hacer eso, ¿Cuánto tardaríamos en ver una mejora?" pregunto Augusta.

"Va a depender de que tan rápido sea el proceso de sanación y de si hay o no complicaciones, pero si todo sale bien, diría que en un mes o así," especulo Price.

"¿Qué pasaría si ayudo con la sanación?" pregunto Harry.

Price asintió lentamente. "Eso podría ayudar a acelerar las cosas," dijo, mirando hacia Albus. "el Sr. Dumbledore me dijo que lo ayudaste también. Con la hinchazón, ¿creo que eso fue lo que le dijiste?"

"Si. Pude ver por donde usted había entrado, y donde había cortado y removido los pedazos de huesos. Así que me encargue de la hinchazón que provoco la cirugía."

"Hmm, ¿crees que podrías hacer algo sobre el tejido cicatrizado?" pregunto pensativo Price.

"Bueno, en el Profesor, eso creo, pero en los Longbottom..." se detuvo mirando a Neville. "Creo que dependería si es o no una 'cicatriz maldita'."

"¿Cicatriz Maldita?"

"Por alguna razón, no puedo disolverlas como con las cicatrices normales. Creo que el residuo de la maldición o algo así interviene. Tal vez. Honestamente no lo sé," admitió Harry.

"¿hay alguna forma de que puedas decir si una cicatriz es maldita o no?"

"supongo que podría tratar de disolverlas, pero hacer eso en tejido cicatrizado cerebral no parece una buena idea, señor."

"Tomaríamos las precauciones necesarias, asumiendo que Madam Longbottom accediera," dijo Price, mirando a Augusta quien le dio un asentimiento de cabeza. "Y tan solo te pediríamos que disolvieras unos pocos cada vez, especialmente ya que no sabemos cómo reaccionaran sus cuerpos. ¿Qué sucede con el tejido cicatrizado disuelto una vez que lo has tratado?"

"Bueno, si es una cicatriz relativamente 'fresca', puedo usarla para sanar el tejido cercano y llenar lo que la cicatriz deja detrás, pero para las mas antiguas, solo se desvanece en la nada."

"¿dejando un vacio? ¿Tan solo desaparece?"

Harry asintió.

Price frunció el ceño. "eso podría complicar las cosas si la presión interna se ve afectada... sin embargo, eso podría manejarse con un desvió," murmuraba Price para sí mismo. "Asumiendo que la cicatriz se disolvible."

"Doctor," inquirió Augusta. "Un 'desvió'?"

"Un tubo de drenaje. Normalmente, ayuda a prevenir que se acumule la presión en el cerebro al permitir al exceso de fluido salir. En este caso, sin embargo, necesitaríamos que el fluido entrara. Creo que puedo hacer las alteraciones sin problemas."

"Muy bien. ¿Cuándo puede comenzar?" pregunto ella.

Price parpadeo. "Bueno, hoy si lo desea. Aunque normalmente discutiría las opciones de tratamiento con mis compañeros, dudo de que tomaran 'cicatrices malditas' en consideración — siendo muggles que desconoces la existencia de la magia y tales."

"Gracias, doctor," dijo Augusta. "Mi hijo y su esposa han esperado lo suficiente."

Price asintió lentamente antes de mirar hacia Harry. "¿está listo para tratar esto hoy, Sr. Potter?"

"Si, señor. Es por lo que estoy aquí. Si puedo ayudar, me gustaría hacerlo," dijo.

"De acuerdo. Comenzare a preparar las cosas, aunque tomara algunas horas."

Dicho eso, se levantaron y Price los llevo al cuarto donde los padres de Neville estaban siendo atendidos.

** O**

Esa tarde, con IV's (*), cables de monitores, y unos tubos de drenaje ligeramente modificados puestos, Alice y Frank yacían inconscientes en el cuarto de operaciones, preparados y listos para lo que con esperanza seria el inicio de su recuperación.

Dumbledore y Neville estaban en la sala de espera, mientras que Augusta había insistido en estar presente durante el proceso. Considerando la situación, Price lo permitió, pero le pidió que permaneciera en una muralla mas alejada, fuera del camino. No había mucho espacio, después de todo, y si algo pasaba, él y los demás profesionales presentes debían ser capaces de moverse sin restricción. Por esta razón también, a Harry le dieron instrucciones explicitas de hacerse a un lado si el Dr. Price lo decía.

Necesitando mantener el lugar 'estéril', Harry y Augusta fueron vestidos en el traje adecuado — ropas verdes — y Coral había sido profusamente limpiada, para su disgusto.

: Me mantengo bastante limpia por mí misma, gracias: siseo. : ¿Alguna vez he apestado? ¿Mis escamas han sido algo menos que relucientes?: se movió. : Ahora tengo restos de jabón entre medio de ellas. ¿Cómo es eso estéril?:

Acariciando su cabeza en forma de disculpa, Harry miro a la gente en el cuarto.

Eran parte del equipo de Price, y todos habían sido aprobados por el Ministerio para saber de la magia. Después de lo que había pasado con Dumbledore, el Ministro había aceptado que era una buena idea tener un equipo médico muggle disponible siempre.

"Cuando estés listo, Harry," dijo con gentileza Price.

Harry mordió su labio y asintió, antes de acercarse al lado de la cama de Frank Longbottom.

"Voy a examinarlo primero, para ver cuanta cicatrización tiene," dijo Harry, antes de hacer eso, con Coral alrededor de su muñeca. No encontró nada que la resonancia no. "De acuerdo, voy a comenzar cerca del tubo de drenaje," dijo, enfocando su magia y susurrando bajo su aliento.

Muy poco del tejido cicatrizado se disolvió, el resto se mantuvo tercamente en su lugar. "Un montón es cicatriz maldita," dijo mientras avanzaba, cuidadosamente revisando secciones mientras avanzaba, y encontrado, desafortunadamente, que mucho era resistente a su magia.

"Al menos ahora lo sabemos," dijo con gentileza Price. "tan solo haz lo que puedas. Sus signos aun están firmes."

Harry bajo por el cuello de Frank, disolviendo lo que podía, silenciosamente molesto con el mismo por no ser capaz de hacer más. Finalmente, después de la columna, se movió hacia sus manos, y luego sus piernas y pies. Si tenía que adivinar, diría que solo removió el diez por ciento de la cicatrización.

"Es todo lo que puedo hacer," dijo Harry, antes de moverse hacia Alice.

Comenzando igual que con Frank, Harry comenzó su trabajo, todo mientras Augusta, Price y su equipo lo miraban en silencio.

Era como el día y la noche.

Aunque había montones de parches de cicatrices que no podía remover, había varios otros que si podía, tanto así que Coral le había dado un pequeño apretón a su muñeca en advertencia, diciéndole que necesitaba ir mas lento así lo hizo, sonriendo brillantemente mientras se movía hacia el siguiente grupo y el siguiente.

Mientras avanzaba, se comenzaba a dar cuenta porque la condición de Alice era tan diferente de la de Frank. A diferencia de Frank, ella había sido maldecida muchas veces, con intermedios, por un largo periodo. Él sabía lo que la Cruciatus hacia a la víctima, a menudo causando que se arrastraran por el suelo incontrolablemente. Esto hacia que Alice tuviera más cicatrices 'naturales'. Había sufrido tanto de, si no mas, trauma físico como de trauma 'mágico'.

Finalmente, Harry termino, sus manos temblorosas por el largo uso de magia. Se encontró a si mismo siendo llevado a una silla.

"¿Todo bien, pequeño?" pregunto Price.

Harry asintió, repentinamente, notando que su frente estaba cubierta en sudor y que le faltaba el aliento.

"Programare otra ronda de resonancias magnéticas para ellos," dijo Price. "Y desde allí veremos los siguientes pasos."

Harry levanto la vista, encontrando a Augusta enfocada en el. No estaba seguro, pero podría jurar que ella le había sonreído.

** O**

Remus cerró sus ojos.

Los días anteriores habían sido particularmente agitadores y no sabía qué hacer, ya que había sido incapaz de hacerle entender a Sirius y ahora no había retroceso para el hombre.

Remus había tratado de convencerlo de que estaba moviendo las cosas muy rápido y que debería al menos hablar el asunto de la adopción con Harry antes de comenzar con todo el papeleo. Pero no había escuchado, y ahora temía que Sirius hubiera arruinado cualquier oportunidad de desarrollar una relación real con su ahijado.

Sirius había presionado para que se tomara una decisión en forma rápida y con la menor interferencia 'externa' posible — es decir, no prensa (por lo cual Remus estaba agradecido), pero seguramente su decisión merecía más tiempo para ser tomada. Sin embargo, para bien o para mal, Dumbledore se había ofrecido para servir de mensajero, sin duda dándose cuenta de que el cabezota Gryffindor no cambiaria de idea y que era mejor enfocarse en minimizar el daño.

Sabía que era frustrante para Sirius, no saber quien estaba cuidando a Harry, pero deseaba que el hombre hubiera tenido un poco mas de paciencia. Sabía que las cartas de Harry habían mejorado y ya no tenían el toque de incomodidad que habían tenido, pero no por eso significaba que el niño estaba listo para que Sirius lo adoptara formalmente. Pero Sirius no lo veía de esa manera, y aunque Remus podía simpatizar, él conocía a Harry mejor que su amigo. Harry no se dejaría llevar con esto, especialmente después de haber vivido con sus misteriosos guardianes por la mayor parte del verano pasado. Al ser el Profesor de defensa, Remus podía ver que Harry había disfrutado su tiempo con ellos por como lucia al regresar del descanso. Quienes fueran estas personas, ciertamente eran buenos para Harry y lo hacían sentir como un niño debería — amado y cuidado.

Escucho entrar a Sirius en el cuarto y comenzar a caminar en frente de la chimenea con impaciencia.

"¿Cuándo crees que llegara?" pregunto.

Muy pronto, Dumbledore aparecería por la chimenea para informarles de la decisión de la Junta de Adopciones.

"Tan pronto como pueda," respondió Remus con cansancio. "realmente desearía que tu no—"

"Remus, él es mi ahijado. Yo debería ser el que lo estuviera cuidando, no extraños," Sirius respondió firme.

"Quienes quieran que sean, no son extraños para él," discutió Remus.

"¡No los conocía antes de este verano!" Sirius casi grito.

"Tampoco te conocía a ti."

Eso silencio a Sirius.

Afortunadamente, antes de que las cosas se pusieran más tensas, la chimenea flameo verde, y Albus salió de esta.

Sirius se giro hacia el director, esperanza en sus ojos. Remus se levanto.

Albus se acerco hacia ellos antes de sentarse a un lado de la chimenea. Remus se sentó de nuevo, pero Sirius ignorando el silencio pregunto.

"¿Bien?"

Remus noto un sobre en las manos arrugadas de Albus y se pregunto si Sirius lo había visto, lo cual dudaba.

"Sirius, lo siento, pero el Ministerio, luego de considerar cuidadosamente muchos aspectos de la situación de Harry y de escuchar sus deseos sin modificar, han decidido que deben quedarse con sus actuales guardianes, y de hecho, ahora son sus guardianes permanentes," respondió Dumbledore tan gentilmente como pudo mientras lo soltaba todo de una sola vez.

Como con una venda.

Sirius abrió la boca como un pez, y el corazón de Remus estaba con él, pero no era como si no se lo hubiera advertido.

Sirius, al igual que muchas veces en el pasado, se había puesto unas vendas así mismo. Se había enfocado con tantas ganas en lo que el imaginaba que sería una realidad que se rehusaba a siquiera considerar que sus esfuerzos podían fallar y tener consecuencias indeseadas. Tal vez fueran los años en Azkaban, pero a Remus le parecía que, sano o no, su amigo jamás había madurado.

"¿P-pero... como puede ser esa su... su decisión?" tartamudeo Sirius, ahora cayendo sentado.

"Sirius, la Junta de Adopción toma en cuenta los deseos del niño en serio, y también deberías tu," comento Albus, antes de entregarle a Sirius el sobre y de retroceder. "no necesito decirte que has presionado demasiado e ignorado sabios consejos, así que solo diré que espero que no hayas perdido completamente aquellos que tan desesperadamente persigues."

Sirius bajo la mirada, su dedo pasando sobre el final de su nombre, escrito en la parte externa del sobre.

"Gracias, Albus," dijo Remus, viendo que Sirius no podía hablar.

Albus le dio un asentimiento de despedida, antes de desaparecer en las llamas de la chimenea.

Sirius abrió el sobre y saco el pergamino antes de desdoblarlo.

"¿Qué es? ¿Un registro de su decisión?" pregunto suavemente Remus.

Con su mano ligeramente temblando, Sirius negó con la cabeza. Remus se movió y se sentó a su lado, mirando sobre su brazo para ver las letras desparramadas que reconoció de inmediato.

.

_Estimado Sr. Black,_

_Aunque me dijeron que escribir esta carta era innecesario, sentí que debía hacerlo._

Remus palideció en su interior al leer 'Sr. Black.'

Oh, Sirius, tú tonto.

_No puedo decir que estuve tan sorprendido cuando me dijeron que una junta había sido reunida para buscarme un guardián permanente, más temprano esta semana. Es algo que había estado esperando por algún tiempo, para ser honestos, aunque imagine que me escribiría antes de que las cosas se pusieran tan serias, pero creo que me equivoque._

_No estoy enojado, y no puedo decir que estoy tan molesto, solo..__**..**__._

El corazón de Remus se apretó, viendo como Harry había, claramente, tenido problemas en poner sus sentimientos en palabras, gracias a las grandes gotas de tinta en el pergamino. La frase fue dejada sin terminar. Miro a Sirius, encontrando al hombre casi llorando. Francamente sintió pena por él en ese momento, y miro de nuevo a la página.

_Bueno, tan sólo quería dejarle saber que mi decisión, no hubiera cambiado incluso si las cosas hubieran sido diferentes. Creí que querría saber eso._

_Su ahijado,_

_**Harry J. Potter**_

Aunque estaba claro para Remus, que el guardián o los guardianes de Harry, le habían dado algunas sugerencias en como ordenar ciertas partes de la carta, el mensaje en si mismo le pertenecía solamente a Harry.

Remus trago una molesta sensación en su garganta mientras Sirius dejaba caer la carta.

"Soy un completo idiota," susurro, colocando su cabeza entre sus manos.

Remus no pudo evitar asentir en silencio antes eso.

** O**

Draco entro al enorme salón comedor del Ministerio junto a sus padres. Vestido en sus mejores túnicas, sus ojos revisaron el lugar frente a él. Había ido a muchas fiestas y cenas, desde luego, pero nunca una tan exquisita, o tan bien resguardada. Afuera del salón podían verse a los Aurors. Lo cual con el Señor Oscuro y el Ministerio actuando como anfitrión a tantos mandatarios extranjeros, no era sorpresa.

Dentro del enorme comedor, ya había casi mil personas, conversando en grupos de cinco o más mientras esperaban a que la función empezara oficialmente — lo cual sería cuando los hombres (o mejor dicho el hombre y niño) de honor arribaran.

Reconoció a varios miembros prominentes de la sociedad, incluyendo a varios que estaban en la junta con su padre, miembros del Wizengamot, e importantes Jefes de Familia. Sin embargo, había muchos más que no reconocía, y cuto atuendo sugería que no eran parte del Ministerio, o de Inglaterra para tal caso.

Adentrándose más en el salón, su padre los condujo hacia el área del frente.

El cielo estaba decorado con listones de seda y cristales flotantes, mientras el cuarto en si mismo estaba lleno de ricos tapices, mesas redondas rodeadas de sillas ornamentadas. Draco se enfoco en las mesas mismas. Cada mesa tenía 20 puestos y en cada plato había una tarjeta con el nombre y, ocasionalmente, el titulo y ocupación. Draco también noto que dos de las mesas de adelante, que estaban justo delante de la plataforma donde se entregarían los premios, tenía una única silla que parecía adecuada para la realeza.

"Draco, tu estarás aquí," dijo su padre, indicándole la mesa a su derecha (la cual sucedía ser una de las que tenían la silla elegante). "tu madre y yo estaremos en esa otra mesa."

Draco miro hacia donde le indicaba su padre, pensando por que los habrían separado.

"Estaremos sentados con Severus, mientras que tu estarás con el Sr. Potter," le explico rápidamente su padre antes de inclinarse sobre él. "No necesito decirte que tus acciones estarán bajo un intenso escrutinio. No avergüences el apellido Malfoy."

"Si, padre," dijo obedientemente Draco, mirando hacia su propia mesa y encontrando su asiento junto a la elaborada silla. No le tomo mucho tiempo saber que era la silla de Harry, especialmente cuando vio la tarjeta del plato.

*********Harry J. Potter*********

_El Chico-que-vivió_

Orden de Merlín – Primera Clase

Hablante de Parsel y Usuario Experto de Magia de Parsel

Estaba rodeada por un grueso, y parpadeante borde dorado y la tinta estaba encantada para arrojar chispas sin detenerse. Era absolutamente nauseabunda.

Ciertamente Harry detestaría esta tarjeta, Draco reprimió un gesto de desprecio mientras sus padres se alejaban, dirigiéndose hacia unos pocos adultos reunidos alrededor de su propia mesa. Decidiendo mantenerse ocupado, Draco se tomo un momento para ver quien mas estaba en la mesa. Vio que Neville estaba a la derecha de Harry, antes de continuar leyendo:

Andy Hovel — _Primer Hombre lobo curado_

Sr. Jake Hovel — _Padre de Andy Hovel_

Prof. Pomona Sprout — _Jefa de Casa de_ H_ufflepuff en Hogwarts Escuela de Magia y Hechicería, Profesora de Herbología._

Sr. Walter McCaffrey — _Primer Hombre lobo Adulto Curado_

Sanador Hipócrates Smethwyk — _Sanador en Jefe a cargo del pabellón Dai Llewellyn_

Sanador Timothy Chekhov —_ Investigador en Jefe de Enfermedades Magicas y Maldiciones._

Sr. Lee V. Quan — _Antiguo hombre lobo, Miembro de la International Confederación de Magos, Representante de Vietnam_

Srta. Rita Skeeter — _Reportera del Diario El Profeta_

Cornelius Fudge — _Ministro de Magia_

Srta. Dolores Umbridge — _Asistente Especial del Ministro de Magia_

Sr. Amos Diggory — _Jefe del departamento de Control y Regulación de Criaturas Mágicas _

Sra. Abelie Cagnina —_ Investigadora de Magias Obscuras_

Señor Bartemius Crouch Padre — _Jefe del Departamento de Cooperación Mágica Internacional_

Srta. Emi Vilmire — _Reportera para Prensa Mundial Mágica_

Sra. Griselda Marchbanks — _Jefa de las Autoridades Examinadoras Mágicas, Antigua del Wizengamot_

Ganador del Sorteo —_ Asiento_ _Nº 18_

Ignorando el puesto del 'Ganador del Sorteo', Draco parpadeo, ahora entendiendo por que su padre había sido tan firme con él. Estas personas eran realmente importantes. Los otros asientos estaban reservados para él mismo y Goyle.

Pocos minutos después fue, afortunadamente, reunido con Greg y Neville, mientras sus guardianes iban a diferentes mesas antes de que nadie más se acercara su mesa.

"Hey, Draco, ¿mucho rato aquí?" pregunto Greg.

"No demasiado," dijo Draco, dándole un saludo a Neville antes de mirar detrás de ellos. La Profesora Sprout, Amos Diggory, y unos otros pocos adultos habían llegado.

"¿Les importaría sentarse niños?" pregunto Amos con suavidad. "creo que pronto va a comenzar."

Sin que se los dijeran dos veces, tomaron sus puestos, sintiéndose un poco raros al estar tan cerca de la enorme y elegante silla reservada para Harry. Sin embargo, antes de que las cosas se pusieran incomodas, las mesas se llenaron (o casi) y cada ojo se volcó a la plataforma, con el Ministro acercándose al podio.

"Damas y Caballeros, gracias a todos por venir en tan especial ocasión. Como Ministro de Magia, estoy encantado de realizar esta Ceremonia de Premiación para dos individuos extraordinarios — Severus Snape y Harry Potter," anuncio Fudge.

Albus Dumbledore estaba parado a su lado, usando una medalla dorada (claramente su propia Orden de Merlín) sobre las túnicas mas intensas que Draco hubiera visto jamás. Draco tenía que admitírselo al Director. Podía lucir bastante impresionante e intimidante cuando lo quería.

Al lado del Director había una fila de importantes dignatarios, esperando ansioso para darle la mano a los nuevos galardonados con la Orden de Merlín. La mayoría de ellos lucia bastante tontos, para ser honestos. Draco se preguntaba si era un requisito para ser político lucir tan frívolo, sin importar su nacionalidad.

Dándose cuenta repentinamente, de que se había perdido el resto del discurso de Fudge, Draco se enfoco mientras todos se paraban, girándose hacia donde el ministro movía su brazo.

El Profesor Snape y Harry salieron caminando, luciendo muy bien y poderosos, antes de que Fudge les indicara que se sentaran nuevamente para que todos pudieran ver la parte mas esperada de la ceremonia.

Usando varias capas de túnicas, bordadas de verde y blanco, Snape estrecho manos y recibió el premio, inclinándose levemente para que el director pudiera colgar la medalla alrededor de su cuello mientras el lugar se remecía con un estruendoso aplauso. Después de aceptar las pablaras acostumbradas de reconocimiento y felicitaciones, Severus se hizo a un lado y espero a que Harry saliera.

Vistiendo túnicas negras y doradas, con adornos en bordados rojos, Harry avanzo, recibiendo un aplauso ligeramente más fuerte que el del maestro de pociones. Mientras caminaba, mantuvo su brazo izquierdo doblado y cerca de su costado. Con una inspección más cercana, Draco pudo notar a Coral enrollada alrededor de su brazo a plena vista. Era divertido ver la cara de los dignatarios ante ella mientras estrechaban la mano derecha de Harry. Una señora parecía como si se fuera a desmayar, especialmente cuando Coral se movió un poco. Otro parecía intrigado, mirando a Coral y dándole apenas una mirada a Harry.

Finalmente, Harry también recibió la medalla y se paro al lado de Severus para las fotos de la Prensa.

Draco podía oír la pluma de Rita Skeeter anotando detrás de ellos. Esperaba que los demás reporteros en el cuarto escribieran mejor de lo que ella lo haría sin duda.

_¿Cómo la había llamado su padre? Se preguntaba_. '_¿Una bruja viciosa con una pluma destructiva'?_

Fudge regreso al podio y dijo algo que a Draco no le importo, excepto por la parte de que la cena empezaría pronto, antes de que Severus y Harry bajaran de la plataforma y se dirigieran hacia sus mesas, seguidos por el resto que había estado ahí.

Draco podía decir que Harry estaba un poco nervioso mientras tomaba su lugar en la mesa mientras todos se levantaban una vez mas como muestra de respeto.

"permítame hacer las presentaciones, Sr. Potter," dijo el ministro, apurándose a su puesto, justamente al frente del de Harry en la mesa. "debo decir, que me hace sentir orgulloso de ser ministro. ¡Poder servir a tan maravilloso y joven ciudadano!" comento Fudge mientras se sentaban.

"Gracias, Ministro," respondió educadamente Harry, sus ojos deteniéndose levemente en la tarjeta en su plato.

Draco no estaba seguro de que molestaba más a Harry, su nombre en la tarjeta o el Ministro.

El Ministro hizo la ronda de presentaciones, aunque tuvo dificultades con el último individuo. Un hombre pelirrojo que había tomado el lugar para el 'Ganador del Sorteo —Asiento Nº 18'

"Y el Señor..." se detuvo. "Señor Weatherbe. . . ."

"De hecho, Ministro, es Weasley, Arthur Weasley," el hombre lo corrigió con gentileza.

"Ah, por supuesto, mis disculpas," dijo rápidamente el Ministro. "usted gano el sorteo del asiento, debido a una desafortunada cancelación de último minuto."

"Sí, señor. Me considero muy afortunado," dijo, antes de girarse hacia Harry. "Por favor permítame darles las gracias a nombre de mi familia, Sr. Potter. Aunque nunca nos hemos encontrado personalmente con hombres lobos, mi esposa y yo podemos dormir mas tranquilos sabiendo que hay un peligro menos en el mundo para nuestros hijos."

"No es nada, señor," respondió Harry, sin saber que mas decir.

La comida apareció un momento después, y Draco tomo la oportunidad de obtener la atención de Harry, antes que nadie más.

"Harry, mi padre quería que te dijera que los Crabbe no pudieron venir debido a que Vince y su padre atraparon una fea infección del resfriado mágico y la Sra. Crabbe se quedo en casa cuidándolos," dijo Draco.

"Oh, espero que se sientan bien pronto," dijo Harry, mirando al Sr. Weasley y comprendiendo cual había sido la 'cancelación de último minuto' involucrada.

"Sr. Potter, Tengo entendido que ha estado trabajando con Madam Pomfrey por algún tiempo para mejorar su magia de parsel" pregunto Smethwyk.

"Sí, señor," dijo Harry, sin sorprenderse por el conocimiento del hombre. Todos en la escuela sabían que él trabajaba en la enfermería, los fines de semana.

"¿Ha hecho algún progreso en otras áreas de la sanación?" pregunto, haciendo que muchos en la mesa se vieran ansiosos de escuchar su respuesta.

"Bueno, si, algo," admitió Harry. "ella me esta ayudando con la curación reconstructiva, mayormente a lo que concierne a las cicatrices."

El Sanador Smethwyk estaba claramente intrigado, mientras el Sanador Chekhov y la Sra. Abelie Cagnina (la investigadora de magias obscuras) estaban claramente ansiosos de hacer preguntas mas profundas.

"Vaya, vaya, Harry, que ambicioso," dijo Skeeter antes de que alguien pudiera responder. "¿puedo llamarte Harry?" pregunto, aunque no le dio la oportunidad de responder. "¿es tu deseo curar cicatrices por la que llevas en tu frente?"

Sólo las palabras de su padre resonando en sus oídos, evitaron que Draco hablara, no por falta de oportunidad, sino porque la Profesora Sprout se involucro.

"Srta. Skeeter, créame cuando le digo, que esas preguntas, al menos dichas de esa manera, no le ganaran ningún favor con él o sus amigos, y el Sr. Potter tiene muchos amigos," cometo la Profesora Sprout, con un ligero tono de advertencia en su voz.

Draco repentinamente recordó que la mascota de Hufflepuff era un tejón. (*)

** O**

Harry no pudo evitar sentirse emocionado por la defensa suya que hizo la Profesora Sprout, y una vez más se acordó de porque estaba feliz de estar en Hufflepuff.

"Disculpa mi pregunta, entonces Harry," dijo Skeeter apenas manteniendo su tono de voz normal.

Harry le dio una señal de perdón, decidiendo que el silencio era lo mejor en esta instancia. Los Flamel le había advertido de ella, y él no iba a dejar que las cosas se salieran de control, si podía evitarlo. Con eso en mente, decidió arrojarle a Skeeter una especia de acuerdo de paz mientras miraba a Smethwyk.

"cuando la gente se entero por primera vez de lo que podía hacer, me preguntaban si podía curar cicatrices o hacer crecer extremidades perdidas. Desde entonces he tenido curiosidad de descubrirlo. Honestamente jamás he pensado de curar mis propias cicatrices. Algunas son parte de mi—" indico su frente, "—o algo de lo que... bueno, estoy feliz de tener." Dijo enrollando su manga, revelando completamente a Coral y una parte de la cicatriz en su mano y muñeca parcialmente cubierta por sus brillantes escamas.

Harry miro a Skeeter, sus ojos encontrándose por un momento. Ella parpadeo y le dio un apenas visible asentimiento.

Allí estaba. Él no había tenido que hacer eso, y ella lo sabía. Lo hizo porque quería.

"Entonces, uh, ¿Sr. Potter?"

Harry se giro hacia Andy, quien se sonrojo al ver que tenia la atención de Harry.

"¿Si, Andy?"

"No es que quiera que lo hagas, pero ¿podrías curar mi cicatriz ahora?" pregunto, mirando hacia abajo por su brazo donde el hombre lobo lo había mordido el año anterior.

Harry no pudo evitar un suspiro. "Desafortunadamente, por ahora, curar cicatrices malditas es imposible para mí-. No las comprendo lo suficientemente bien para manipular la magia en la forma en que es necesario. O al menos eso es lo que Madam Pomfrey cree."

"algunos creen, incluyéndome, que las maldiciones afectan tanto la parte física del cuerpo como la magia del individuo," dijo la Sra. Abelie Cagnina. "es sólo una teoría, pero esto parece apoyarla."

Harry parpadeo. "¿podría decirme más sobre esta teoría?" pregunto, inmediatamente pensando en los padres de Neville, igual que él lo estaba haciendo.

"Por supuesto, estaría encantada de—"

"Por interesante que suena, me temo que esto esta mas allá de la mayoría de nosotros," interrumpió Crouch Sr. Con tacto, siendo el diplomático.

Harry y esos que lo había seguido asintieron lentamente, sintiéndose un poco mal por dejar a la mayoría de la mesa fuera de la conversación.

"Le enviare una lechuza con mis apuntes después, si lo desea Sr. Potter," dijo Cagnina después de un momento.

"Gracias, sería de gran ayuda para mí," dijo Harry.

"Bueno, Cedric me dice que está bastante ocupado en la escuela. ¿Cómo logra manejarlo todo, Sr. Potter?" pregunto Amos Diggory. "Es bastante impresionante para un niño de su edad."

"supongo que es porque antes de Hogwarts, siempre estaba ocupado. Estoy acostumbrado. La única diferencia es con que estoy ocupado ahora," dijo Harry encogiendo los hombros.

"¿Qué clase de cosas lo mantenían ocupado antes de Hogwarts?" pregunto, curiosa, Madam Marshbanks.

"Deberes y la escuela mayormente," dijo Harry evasivamente, repentinamente deseando que alguien cambiara el tema.

Afortunadamente, el Sr. Weasley, sin saberlo, vino a su rescate.

"Oh, discúlpame por preguntar esto, pero siempre he sentido curiosidad, y ya que tu creciste en el mundo muggle... ¿podrías decirme cual es la función del patito de hule?" pregunto el Sr. Weasley, causando que unos pocos en la mesa rodaran sus ojos o emitirán leves suspiros.

"Oh, Um. Son solo juguetes muggles que los padres les dan a sus hijos para jugar durante el baño," respondió Harry, recordando la colección de patitos de hule que Dudley tuvo. De alguna manera, perdían su capacidad de sonar o tirar agua.

"¿En serio?" pregunto, por alguna razón sorprendido. "sorprendente. Siempre pensé que tenían un uso más serio."

"Hem-hem."

Harry no pudo evitar preguntarse su una criatura moribunda se había metido de alguna forma debajo de su mesa, antes de darse cuenta que el sonido había salido de la mujer de rosado al lado del Ministro.

"Todos sabemos que los muggles son inferiores. ¿Por qué esta tan sorprendido, Sr. Weasley?" pregunto Madam Umbridge.

Harry elevo una ceja, y la necesidad de confrontar su comentario estúpido fue rápidamente algo que no pudo controlar.

"Discúlpeme, Madam, pero si los muggles son realmente inferiores, ¿Cómo fue que Voldemort resulto gravemente herido por uno mas temprano este año?" pregunto Harry, asombrando a la mayoría de la mesa al usar de forma tan relajada el nombre del Señor Oscuro. "Seguro, los muggles no tienen magia, pero logran compensarlo con maquinas avanzadas y ciencia. Además, no es como que nosotros no tuviéramos objetos 'inútiles'. Es decir, honestamente, ¿Qué tan útil es una recuerda todo?" (*)

El Sr. Lee se rio. "Ciertamente, Sr. Potter."

"Bueno, incluso así, Sr. Potter," dijo Umbridge, sin contenerse. "Sinceramente dudo que los muggles hubieran sido capaces de hacer algo remotamente parecido a curar la Licantropía."

"De hecho, Madam, el Profesor Snape obtuvo la misma idea de la 'vacuna' de los muggles. Ellos han estado haciendo vacunas por _décadas_. Es por eso que cosas como la viruela, poliomielitis y el sarampión ya no son un problema tan grande como en el pasado. No estoy desvalorando lo que el Profesor Snape hizo, pero él será el primero en explicarle que comenzó con las técnicas muggle, ajustándolas un poco en lo que concierne a la magia y ¡bam! Hizo la vacuna. Así que, en cierta forma, le debemos la producción en masa de la cura a los muggles tanto como al Profesor."

Umbridge entrecerró sus ojos, luciendo seriamente ofendida.

: Bueno, ciertamente, es una peste: comento Coral. Harry asintió en silencio.

El Sr. McCaffrey, quien estaba junto al Sr. Hovel, se rio. "Admítalo, Madam, la derroto en esto."

Umbridge bufo y miro hacia el Ministro, sin duda buscando algo de apoyo— el cual no podía o no quería proveerle. Miro de regreso a Harry. "Bien, veo que no hay forma de razonar con usted, Sr. Potter. Por alguna razón tiene metido en la cabeza que los muggles son mejores que los magos, y francamente hablando, encuentro eso—"

"Perdone, Madam, pero el Sr. Potter no sugirió nada de eso," la Srta. Vilmire, la periodista internacional intervino. "Él solamente estaba haciendo el punto de que los muggles tienen una forma diferente de hacer las cosas y que algunas las hecho mas tiempo que nosotros."

"Precisamente," admito Madam Marchbanks. "Y yo he creído por mucho tiempo, que tenemos tanto que aprender de los muggles como ellos de nosotros. Es una pena que haya tanta animosidad y desprecio entre nuestras dos sociedades. Cuando era mas joven, e imaginaba el día en que nuestros dos mundos se unirían, y todos se llevarían bien." Sonrió con tristeza. "Sé que es muy inocente, pero aun es lindo ver situaciones donde aprendemos de los muggles."

Varios alrededor de la mesa asintieron, aunque si era porque estaban realmente de acuerdo con Marchbanks era otra cosa.

Afortunadamente, antes de que las cosas se pudieran poner mas calientes o tensas, la cena desapareció y el postre apareció.

"¡Si! Me encanta la tarta de calabaza," dijo Greg, aparentemente incapaz de contenerse.

El resto de la comida paso sin incidentes, aunque Umbridge estaba claramente echando humo sobre su pastel de banoffee.

A Harry francamente no le importaba, y miro hacia la mesa del Profesor Snape. Desde donde estaba, identifico a Dumbledore, Colin y Dennis Creevey, los Malfoy, Madam Pomfrey, Aage Brown, y Remus en la mesa. Supuso que su padrino estaba en algún lugar del salón, pero aun no lo veía y tampoco quería verlo de momento de todos modos.

En cuanto a sus guardianes, habían venido, pero disfrazados. Tenían unas pocas identidades bajo las que hacían negocios en el Ministerio o en Gringotts, y estaban bajo unas ahora, sentados a unas pocas mesas de la suya.

Incluso aunque no pudieran estar cerca suyo, y que levantaría preguntas sobre quiénes son y como conocían a Harry, era lindo que hubieran visto su ceremonia de premiación.

Finalmente, el evento llego a su fin y el Ministro se levanto y regreso al podio, dirigiéndose al salón y agradeciendo a todos por venir, etcétera, etcétera. Con eso, la gente comenzó a levantarse y a salir del comedor.

Harry apenas podía esperar para llegar a casa, y comenzó a caminar hacia el director, quien lo escoltaría a casa, o al menos hasta Hogwarts donde usaría la red flu para llegar a donde los Flamel.

Apretando manos mientras pasaba, trataba de ignorar la adoración heroica y estaba feliz de que Draco y Neville estuvieran actuando como un pequeño efecto disuador. Sin embargo, con cada paso que daba, no podía quitarse esta sensación de que algo no estaba del todo bien. Fue solo cuando alcanzo a Dumbledore que se dio cuenta de que su cabeza estaba doliendo levemente, originándose el dolor en su cicatriz.

"Ah, Harry, ¿listo para irnos?" pregunto con ligereza Dumbledore, la gente alrededor actuando frívolamente al estar tan cerca de Harry.

"Si, señor," dijo Harry, tratando de ignorar los leves sentimientos que llegaban a través de la conexión maldita.

Aparentemente, su incomodidad fue detectada por Dumbledore, y antes de que Harry lo notara, estaban camino a la salida del salón.

** O**

Vince estaba confundido. Creía que iban a ir a la ceremonia de premiación del Profesor Snape y Harry, pero ahora ya no. ¿Habia pasado algo? ¿Había el Ministro cambiado las fechas o algo? ¿Pero ahora que estaban haciendo? ¿A dónde estaban yendo? ¿Y porque su padre había insistido en que usaran sus mejores túnicas si ya no iban al Ministerio?

Sabiendo mejor que poner en voz alta sus palabras, se paro junto a su padre y madre y preparo su estomago para la aparición conjunta.

Arribaron en un claro, y el sentimiento en el aire, coloco a Vince nervioso; sin embargo, sólo cuando se giraron se sintió en peligro.

"Ah, ya han llegado."

Vince no podía creer lo que veían sus ojos.

Era Voldemort. El Señor Oscuro. Quien-no-debe-ser-nombrado.

Antes de que pudiera pensar en nada más, sus padres se arrodillaron y el sabiamente los imito.

"Si, mi señor. Estamos felices de servirlo. Y tal como lo pidió, mi hijo está aquí también," dijo su padre, con la cabeza aun baja.

"Así lo veo," dijo el Señor Oscuro aprobadoramente.

Vince estaba tan asustando que no se podía mover.

"Bien, levántense. Tengo una tarea para tú hijo."

Vince instintivamente sabía que no era nada bueno, y se sorprendió a si mismo resistiéndose como sus instintos le gritaban hacerlo.

"Vince, camina conmigo hijo. No hay nada que temer," su padre lo urgió en su oído mientras se levantaban.

Vince no estaba tan seguro, y tampoco su madre. Vince levanto la vista hacia el rostro de su padre, esperando encontrar algo que explicara lo que estaba pasando, pero no encontró nada.

Nada.

Y eso lo asustaba más que estar en la presencia de Voldemort.

"Markov, ¿Qué está pasando?" le pregunto a su esposo, horrorizada.

No respondió.

"Párate ahí, joven Crabbe," dijo Voldemort, indicándole un pequeño círculo en el suelo que estaba rodeado de extraños símbolos que se extendían hacia otro circulo que estaba ocupado por el Señor Oscuro.

El pelo en la nuca de Vince se levanto mientras hundía sus rodillas en la tierra ante él, tratando de detener a su padre de obligarlo a avanzar.

Él era el primero en admitir que no era el mas inteligente, ¡pero estaba realmente mal aquí!

"No, por favor, no quiero," consiguió decir, esperando que no hubiera sonado patético mientras empujaba a su padre. "¡Papá, detente!"

No lo escucho, como si no fuera capaz de hacerlo.

Escucho risas, y repentinamente noto, que no estaban solos con el Señor oscuro. Había personas en túnicas oscuras alrededor de ellos.

"Markov, detente, ¿Por qué haces esto?" su madre chillo mientras se lanzaba."¡No!"

Aparentemente, ella también había notado que algo estaba mal, y tiraba del brazo de su esposo, tratando de que soltara a su hijo.

Vince luchaba, ya no tratando de entender lo que estaba pasando. Todo lo que sabía es que quería... no, _necesitaba_ salir de ahí, mientras veía a su mamá sacar su varita de su manga.

"¡_Stupefy_!" grito su madre.

Un rayo de luz roja salió y le dio a su padre, mandándolo lejos de ellos. Vince se inclino hacia adelante, tratando de evitar que sus piernas colapsaran como jalea antes de sentir la mano de su madre cerrarse amorosamente alrededor de su brazo, ayudándolo a estabilizarse.

Se preparo a sí mismo para la aparición, desesperadamente esperanzado en que su madre los sacaría de esta pesadilla.

"Mujer idiota," siseo Voldemort. "¡_Avada Kedavra_!"

Luz verde lleno la visión de Vince antes de ver caer a su madre y, por un largo momento, no podía comprender lo que había pasado.

El Señor Oscuro se burlo. "Peh, madres..."

Vince cerró sus ojos, diciéndose a sí mismo una y otra vez que esto no era real, que todo era una pesadilla, nada más, pero mientras abría los ojos, se congelo, dándose cuenta de donde estaba parado.

En el círculo.

"Bueno, ¿era esto tan difícil?" pregunto Voldemort con una sonrisa maligna mientras apuntaba su varita hacia él. "¡_Avada Kedavra_!"

El verde lo cubrió todo, pero pronto fue reemplazado con una brillante luz blanca.

La Muerte, decidió Vince, no era nada a lo que temer.

** O**

(*) AK (*): abreviación muy usada en ingles, para Avada Kedavra

(*) IV's (*): abreviación muy usada en ambos idiomas de Intra Venosa o Venosas

(*) Mascota de Hufflepuff es un Tejón (*) Al parecer los tejones son carnívoros, muy sociales ya que viven en grupos de hasta 15, pero al mismo tiempo muy territoriales, y defienden a sus miembros de la comunidad de cualquier amenaza de forma muy agresiva

w rrad /Fic has_fa una/04_05_tej on/tej m

(*) ¿Qué tan útil es una recuerda todo?" (*) Referida al objeto que la abuela de Neville le dio antes de ir a Hogwarts y que suscito los acontecimientos de la lección de vuelo original


	30. Ultimatum

"**Para Cambiar y Formar"**

**("To Change & Shape")**

Severus Snape x Harry Potter

Autor original: Blueowl

Traductora: Eowynd

Notas de traductora:

1) la autora en ingles utiliza ciertos términos como: parselmouth, parselmagic y parseltongue, que serian en orden, boca de parsel (alguien que habla parsel), magia de parsel y lengua de parsel (idioma de las serpientes). Así que en el fic Harry es un parselmouth, es decir habla parseltongue y practicara más adelante parselmagic.

2) Este fic cae en la categoría de Father/Mentor (Padre/Mentor), es decir, los fanfics donde Snape adopta a Harry sea como hijo o sea como aprendiz, por lo tanto no habrá Yaoi ni nada en el estilo entre ambos.

3) Todos los (*) que vean tienen explicaciones al final de cada capítulo por parte de la traductora

_4) Todo lo que está en cursiva son pensamientos o recuerdos_

5) todo lo que este entre : :, como :este ejemplo: es referido a que se está hablando en parsel, así que casi siempre es entre Coral y Harry

**OOoOoOoOoOo**

Preguntas/dudas al respecto:

Los Weasleys — Van a, eventualmente, aparecer, tan sólo que no ha habido una buena oportunidad para que Harry los conozca. Lo mismo va para Hermione. Sin embargo, no puedo prometes que tendrán un gran papel en la historia, cuando lo hagan. Lo siento.

**Parte 30: Ultimátum**

Harry no estaba seguro de que estaba pasando, pero no le gustaba para nada. Su equilibrio estaba totalmente perdido y su cicatriz estaba doliéndole horrores, al punto de que sus ojos estaban llorosos. Lo único bueno sobre toda la situación, es que estaba en casa ahora, habiendo salido de Hogwarts con la ayuda de Dumbledore un momento antes de que realmente comenzara a sentirse terrible.

"ahora, Harry, sólo enfócate en permanecer en el sofá," aconsejo Nicholas mientras Dumbledore y Perenelle hablaban en el fondo. "con suerte pasara pronto."

Harry dudaba que lo hiciera, pero estaba muy preocupado para comentar mientras su misión parecía moverse, entre las voces de los Flamel y Dumbledore que iban y venían.

"¿Cuándo comenzó esto?" pregunto Nicholas a Dumbledore.

"No mucho después de que saliéramos del Ministerio," respondió.

"¡Papá, detente!"

Harry salto, el grito aún resonando en sus oídos mientras trataba de enfocar su visión. Era como mirar a través de de un cristal oscuro, pero pronto fue claro para que Harry supiera... que estaba viendo a través de los ojos de Voldemort.

Estaba oscuro, y todo estaba sin forma y borroso. Sin embargo, pudo notar lo suficiente. Había tres formas, una más pequeña que las otras dos. La más pequeña estaba junto a una, mientras la tercera estaba a una corta distancia.

"¡Merlín!" la voz de Perenelle interrumpió momentáneamente a través de la pesadilla viviente, pero Harry fue absorbido nuevamente.

Un violento flash de luz verde, surgió antes de revelar la forma caída junto a la figura más pequeña. No sabía lo que le había pasado al otro individuo, pero no tenía tiempo para pensar en eso.

El Señor Oscuro se burlo. "Peh, madres..."

Fue entonces cuando Harry repentinamente llego a la perturbadora conclusión... Esta era una familia.

: ¡Harry!:

"¡Sosténganlo!"

Manos lo atraparon, aunque no estuviera consciente de que estaba cayendo.

"¿-esto tan difícil?"

El aliento de Harry se atoro en su garganta mientras que sentía la rabia de Voldemort surgir, toda su atención en la forma que quedaba — el niño, quien era, según creía Harry, tal vez tan joven como él mismo.

"¡Avada Kedavra!"

Una sensación de triunfo corrió usando el enlace mientras unas runas se prendían alrededor del Señor Oscuro y el niño caído. Poder pulsando con fuerza, y en ese instante Harry supo que Voldemort había recuperado y superado su fuerza anterior mientras su energía explotaba hacia adelante.

Finalmente, Harry surgió de esta visión, pero no antes de escuchar a Voldemort dar un enfermante, y vicioso grito de victoria, con tres cuerpos yaciendo a una corta distancia.

**O o O**

Dumbledore retrocedió mientras Perenelle los alejaba a él y Nicholas de Harry. Sin decir una palabra, acuno a Harry en sus brazos, y el Director no pudo evitar impresionarse, ante la facilidad con la que lo hacía.

No estaba muy seguro de que había pasado, aparte del hecho obvio de que la cicatriz de Harry estaba involucrada. Realmente deseaba poder entender mejor el enlace. Habiendo sido testigo de los efectos en el niño, era muy preocupante no saber exactamente lo que estaba pasando, sin mencionar el no saber cómo ayudar.

Él nunca había necesitado retener a alguien de forma física como lo tuvieron que hacer con Harry para prevenir que se lastimara a sí mismo. Así como fue, Harry había logrado golpear su cabeza contra el brazo del sofá en su camino al suelo antes de que ninguno de ellos supiera que estaba pasando. Además de eso, Coral apenas se había logrado arrastrar para evitar lastimarse.

Dumbledore miro hacia Nicholas, no muy seguro de porque el hombre no había lanzado algo como un Petrificus Totalus sobre Harry, pero ahora no era el tiempo de interrogarlo. Miro de regreso a Perenelle.

Perenelle estaba meciendo gentilmente a Harry, esperando a que estuviera lo suficientemente despierto para responder a los susurros en su oído. Dumbledore no podía entender lo que decía pero estaba claro que Harry se estaba beneficiando de estas.

Finalmente, los ojos de Harry se abrieron y su respiración se calmo, aunque muy poco.

"¿Harry?" intento Nicholas.

Harry cerró sus ojos.

"Voldemort—él... asesino a una familia. No se quienes eran. No pude verlos tan bien. Todo estaba muy borroso," consiguió decir.

"¿Qué sucedió? ¿Qué fue lo que viste?" pregunto Nicholas.

"Habían runas en el suelo." La voz de Harry era completamente plana. "Ya no está enfermo."

"¿Puedes decirnos que recuerdas?" pregunto suavemente Perenelle.

Con eso, Harry lentamente asintió y les dijo todo lo que vio. Después de eso, Dumbledore pidió el recuerdo de la visión, esperando que pudiera discernir qué es lo que había pasado.

**OoOoO**

Narcissa sonrió mientras miraba a Draco correr hacia afuera para volar en su escoba luego de haber terminado su desayuno, pareciendo sin preocupaciones en el mundo, mientras sus pensamientos viajaban a cosas menos felices. ¿Cómo lo tomaría Draco si tuvieran que irse? ¿Lo entendería? ¿Los odiaría? ¿Odiaría a Lucius por los errores que había cometido, que al final los habían traído a esta situación?

Y si, habían sido errores. Ella siempre los había visto así, ¿pero que podía haber hecho ella para prevenirlos? Lucius siempre había sido terco e inflexible. Era sólo ahora que estaba empezando a considerar otras opciones, aunque era mas por necesidad que por otra cosa.

Sacudió su cabeza, ahora más que nunca agradecida por Severus Snape. Tener un plan de contingencia en caso de que algo pasara, le daba paz mental, pero saber que Severus realmente se preocupaba por Draco y haría todo en su poder para protegerlo... Eso tranquilizaba sus miedos más que todos los planes de contingencia podrían.

Entrando a su living, se dirigió a la chimenea. Le había prometido a Deborah Crabbe que pasaría a verlos y se aseguraría de que no necesitara nada y que su hijo y esposo se estaban recuperando de la infección del resfriado mágico. En una motivación algo más egoísta, ella quería una receta suya. El pastel de Deborah era legendario. Era también otra de las razones por las cuales Markov estaba tan... grande como lo era.

Arrodillándose, hizo la llamada por la chimenea. "¡Residencia de los Crabbe!"

Metiendo su cabeza en las llamas, puesto que esperaba encontrar a Deborah en su silla mecedora no muy lejos de la chimenea, pero el cuarto estaba vacío.

"¿Deborah?" llamo.

Espero por una respuesta, pero no recibió ninguna. Frunció el ceño, sabiendo que no era demasiado temprano. Además, Deborah era un pájaro madrugador. Tenía que serlo para cocinar los enormes desayunos que sus 'chicos' disfrutaban. ¿Tal vez ella también se había contagiado? Narcissa decidió llamar a su elfo domestico.

"¡Scrubby!"

-Pop-

En el momento en que el elfo domestico apareció, Narcissa supo que algo estaba horriblemente mal. Estaba jalando sus orejas y moviéndose de atrás hacia adelante, y Narcissa apenas podía entender los que Scrubby estaba diciendo.

"¡horrible, horrible! ¡Ayuda! ¡Ayuda! Amos— ¡ellos, ellos!" sus palabras desaparecían en frenéticos, e incomprensibles tartamudeos mientras repentinamente comenzaba a sollozar.

Narcissa no se molesto en preguntar o anunciar sus intenciones. Saco su cabeza y atravesó por la chimenea.

"Scrubby, ¡llévame con Deborah!" ordeno Narcissa.

Scrubby tomo su mano.

-Pop-

Se aparecieron en el estudio de Markov, el cual era un shock en sí mismo. Él nunca permitía que nadie entrara, ni siquiera su esposa. Sin embargo, su llegada al 'prohibido' lugar fue instantáneamente puesta en último lugar en su mente.

El cuarto estaba en ruinas. Había marcas de quemaduras en las paredes, cortes en los muebles, y hoyos en el piso y el suelo, pero todo eso apenas fue notado por Narcissa mientras veía lo que estaba directamente en frente de ella.

Allí, arrodillado enfrente a su escritorio, y llorando inconsolable, estaba un herido Markov Crabbe cubierto de sangre por todos lados, sin embargo, se volvió inmediatamente claro para Narcissa que no era toda de Markov. Frente a él, alarmantemente quietos, yacían Deborah y Vincent.

"Markov, ¿Qué sucedió?" chillo Narcissa, apurándose a revisar a su familia.

Colocando sus dedos firmemente en sus gargantas, deseaba desesperadamente que no estuvieran tan muertos como parecías, pero sus temores fueron confirmados.

Estaban muertos.

"Yo lo hice. Yo lo hice. Yo los mate," Markov murmuraba entre sollozos, mientras se balanceaba adelante y atrás.

La varita de Narcissa estuvo en su mano instantáneamente, pero pronto se dio cuenta de que era innecesario.

La varita de Markov estaba quebrada, partida en dos a un lado del frio cuerpo de Deborah.

"Mátame. Mátame. Por favor."

"¿Por qué hiciste esto?" exploto Narcissa, su desprecio e incredulidad, ahora cambiando en rabia y disgusto indescriptible.

Deborah le había expresado ocasionalmente sus miedos con respecto al temperamento del hombre, compartiendo con ella los ataques de ciega rabia en los que caía, especialmente si estaba intoxicado, pero Narcissa nunca hubiera creído que llegaría tan lejos. Sin embargo, las vidas perdidas le probaban lo contrario.

"No control. No control. Quien morir. Lo merezco, lo merezco. Mátame. Mátame. Por favor."

Narcissa lo quería. Realmente que sí. Viendo a su amiga, quizás su mejor amiga, sin vida en el suelo junto a uno de los compañeros de juego de toda la vida de su hijo... le tomo todo lo que tenia no hacer lo que el hombre le pedía. Pero quizás era por eso mismo. El hombre quería morir, y que la maldijeran si hacia algo de lo que este monstruo quería.

Llamo a los Aurors.

**OoOoO**

Dumbledore suspiro con lentitud, grandemente apenado por las noticias que pronto tendría que darle al resto del personal. Esta clase de noticias nunca eran fáciles de dar, sin mencionar de recibir, y mentalmente se había forzado mentalmente a entregarlo.

Se enderezo mientras las alarmas de la barrera le informaban de la cercanía de Severus con la puerta. Parte de él deseaba que pudiera esperar para informarle al hombre, pero él era el Jefe de Casa del niño, estaría mal esperar más tiempo. Se merecía saberlo antes que el resto del personal, y ciertamente antes de que El Profeta lo informara al público.

"¿Me mando llamar, Director?" pregunto Severus una vez que entro y abrió la puerta.

"Si, Severus. Por favor toma asiento."

Los ojos de Severus dieron el más leve destello de intuición. "¿Qué sucedió?" pregunto mientras ocupaba la silla ofrecida, de inmediato sabiendo que serían malas noticias.

Albus estaba, privadamente, maravillado de la intuitividad de su ex-espía. Bueno, al menos podía ir directo al asunto.

"fui recientemente informado por Madam Bones de que Markov Crabbe ha asesinado a su esposa e hijo. Fueron encontrados por Narcissa durante esta mañana, en su casa. Aunque la investigación aún está abierta, se cree que Markov se intoxico y cayó en un ataque de furia, en algún punto durante la noche pasada."

Albus veía mientras Severus sofocaba una multitud de emociones que amenazaban con mostrarse en su cara. Era de lo más anti natural, pero siendo un antiguo espía no era de extrañarse.

"¿Tenía algo que decir?" pregunto Severus, su tono no tan controlado como su expresión.

"De acuerdo a Amelia, el hombre ha enloquecido. En sus desvaríos, admite su pecado y pide morir."

La mandíbula de Severus se apretó. "Tal vez obtenga lo que desea entonces."

Albus comprendía el duro sentimiento y encontró que una parte de él silenciosamente asentía incluso aunque sabía que tales sentimientos eran poco sanos, sin importar la situación.

"¿Dijo Madam Bones algo más?" pregunto Severus. "¿Hubo una pelea? Encuentro difícil de creer que Deborah hubiera permitido que las cosas escalaran tanto sin tratar algo para detenerlo."

Sin sorprenderse por el deseo de Severus de conocer los detalles, le respondió. "Si. Madam Bones sospecha que mas de una docena de hechizos fueron intercambiados en la oficina donde fueron encontrados."

Los labios de Severus se apretaron, y Albus sospechaba que la realidad de la tragedia realmente estaba comenzando a caerle encima.

"¿En su oficina?" pregunto, una pizca de duda detrás.

"Eso es lo que me dijo Amelia. ¿Por qué?" replico Dumbledore, ahora curioso de porque ese detalle molestaría al mago mas joven.

"Markov no permite que nadie entre a su oficina, ni siquiera su esposa. ¿Por qué la batalla ocurriría allí?"

"No lo sé, pero tal vez Amelia descubra porque mientras continua con la investigación; aunque, admitió que descubrir mas detalles será difícil porque Markov destrozo su varita."

"¿Destrozo su propia varita?" pregunto incrédulo Severus, obviamente reevaluando todo lo que le habían dicho. "Eso sí que es demasiado conveniente."

"¿Estás sospechando de una incriminación, solo por eso?" pregunto Dumbledore, elevando una ceja.

"Inocente o no, creo que hay algo más detrás de esto, que él simplemente asesinado a su familia en un ataque de rabia alcohólica. Markov es capaz de muchas cosas despreciables — tanto sobrio como no — pero por lo que me has dicho... mis instintos me están diciendo que lo que parece no es exactamente lo que sucedió — no completamente al menos."

"Ya veo. Bueno, tendremos que confiar en que Madam Bones obtendrá la verdad, sin importar que"

"Afortunadamente, Madam Bones es una Jefa muy capaz del Ministerio," dijo Severus. "Estoy seguro de que ella llegara a la verdad."

Dumbledore asintió en acuerdo, aunque privadamente pensando en que Arthur Weasley no hacia un trabajo tan malo en su área de experiencia.

"¿Hay algo más, Director?" pregunto Severus después de un momento.

"No, Severus; eso es todo lo que quería conversar, aunque quizás quieras saber que he comenzado a buscar todo lo relacionado con la familia que Voldemort asesino."

"¿Nada aún?"

"No, y ya que es muy probable que fueran muggles, temo que tal vez nunca descubramos quienes eran."

"¿Ha el Sr. Potter recordado algo mas de lo que vio?"

"No. Y he descubierto que el pensadero no es de ayuda aquí."

"¿Demasiado distorsionada?" pregunto Severus.

"Completamente. Admito que me siento más que levemente mareado cuando salgo del pensadero después de mis fallidos intentos de atestiguar la visión de Harry por mí mismo."

"Comprensible," dijo Severus antes de levantarse lentamente.

No había nada más que decir, así que Dumbledore le dio una señal de despedida y Severus se fue en silencio.

**OoOoO**

Harry entro a la cocina, habiendo olido los huevos y los waffles desde su cuarto.

"Buenos días," dijo, encontrando a Nicholas en el horno y a Perenelle dándole un poco de tocino a la lechuza que acababa de traer El Profeta.

"Días, Harry," respondió Nicholas con una sonrisa mientras daba vuelta un huevo. "¿cómo te estás sintiendo?"

"Mejor, aunque desearía saber quiénes eran," respondió Harry, refiriéndose a la familia que había visto a Voldemort asesinar dos noches antes. Comprensiblemente, aceptarlo era mas fácil decirlo que hacerlo, con o sin un buen apoyo de sus guardianes. "no me gusta que nadie sepa jamás que fue lo que les paso."

Nicholas asintió con su cabeza, silenciosamente comprendiendo, mientras Harry se giraba hacia Perenelle, quien estaba sentada en la mesa y extrañamente callada.

"¿Perenelle?" pregunto Harry, notando que miraba hacia la portada del diario.

Levanto la vista, y la tristeza en sus ojos era inmedible.

"¿Qué sucede?" pregunto Harry, caminado hacia la mesa mientras Nicholas se giraba preocupado hacia su esposa.

Los ojos de Harry se posaron sobre la superficie de la mesa y pronto vio las enormes letras de la portada de El Profeta.

**¡Aurors Sospechan de Markov Crabbe por el Asesinato de Esposa e Hijo!**

La sangre de Harry se enfrió con el nombre 'Crabbe.'

¿Esto quería decir...?

Sus ojos escanearon el articulo debajo del enorme titulo y vio lo que temía. El nombre completo de su amigo — Vincent Markov Crabbe.

No. No podía ser. Era imposible...

Apenas logro estabilizarse mientras se agarraba del borde de la mesa antes de que sus piernas se volvieran gelatina y su cabeza se llenara con un extraño ruido.

Nicholas estuvo a su lado en un instante mientras Perenelle movía la silla a su lado.

"Está muerto. Vince está muerto," susurro, colapsando en la silla prevista.

Teniendo siglos de edad, Nicholas y Perenelle permanecieron en silencio a su lado, sabiendo que había veces en que uno no podía decir nada para reconfortar o condoler, y que a veces lo mejor que se podía hacer era estar en silencio.

**OoOoO**

Severus apareció en la sala de estar de los Malfoy que estaba en total oscuridad, con la única luz de las brasas semi frías en la chimenea.

"Estamos solos," comento Lucius desde un sillón de cuero. "Narcissa está con Draco. Ella esta aun bastante sacudida."

"¿Y Draco?" pregunto Severus.

"Molesto." La cara de Lucius permaneció en las sombras, pero Severus pudo notar el profundo ceño fruncido.

"¿Y tú?"

Lucius suspiro lentamente. "Conflictuado."

"Presientes algo raro en todo esto," comento Severus, sin revelar sus propias dudas.

Lucius asintió. "Razón por la cual no le di a Draco ningún detalle. Voy a esperar hasta que la investigación termine; así que por ahora, todo lo que Draco sabe es que uno de sus amigos de toda la vida está muerto. He ido tan lejos como para mantener El Profeta lejos de sus ojos."

"Probablemente sea lo mejor," admitió Severus, recordando el diario de la mañana.

Realmente debería haber visto venir eso. El Profeta obviamente no entendía la necesidad de una investigación completa y le gustaba publicar sospechas como hechos. Quería patearse a sí mismo. Debería haberle sugerido a Albus que advirtiera a los Flamel para que Harry no fuera pillado desprevenido — como muy probablemente había pasado.

Severus combatió un suspiro y se enfoco, ya que no había nada que hacer ahora.

"¿Cuándo fue la última vez que viste a Markov?" pregunto Lucius después de una larga pausa.

"Alrededor de una semana, y no note nada sospechoso o de cuidado," respondió Severus.

"Tal como yo." Lucius levanto su rostro, por primera vez en la reunión mirando a los ojos de Severus. "Severus, no puedo..." se detuvo, sus ojos volviéndose más oscuros que el espacio que los rodeaba. "No puedo evitar tener un perturbador pensamiento, por más que trato. ¿Crees que el Señor Oscuro podría estar involucrado?"

"¿Qué te hace sospechar de que lo esté?"

La mandíbula de Lucius se apretó. "Intuición de Padre."

"¿Qué es lo que piensa Narcissa?"

"ella siente que Markov es responsable. Deborah le había confiado sobre algunos pocos... incidentes. Y debo admitir que incluso sin ese conocimiento, creo que, estando lo bastante borracho, Markov es capaz de... lo que sucedió."

"¿Entonces porque la duda?"

"Es un sentimiento persistente... aunque, tal vez es solo un sentimiento sin un gramo de verdad." La mano de Lucius agarro el borde del apoya brazos. "Tal vez, no puedo soportar el pensamiento de un padre asesinando a su familia — o masacrándolos..."

"O, tal vez estas en lo cierto," susurro Severus, antes de volver a su tono normal de voz. "Te mantendré informado de cualquier cosa que Dumbledore sepa de Madam Bones."

"Gracias."

**OoOoO**

Algunas veces Madam Bones odiaba su trabajo. Bueno, era probablemente más exacto decir que rara vez le gustaba su trabajo.

Los casos que involucraban niños siempre eran los más difíciles, y este estaba tornándose especialmente difícil. Ella no había conocido en persona a los Crabbe, pero los había visto alrededor en eventos del Ministerio y similares. También había visto a su hijo unas pocas veces con ellos y sabía que era de la misma edad de su sobrina, Susan. Y ahora se había ido, yaciendo en la morgue con una sabana mortuoria cubriendo su pequeña forma.

Era más que desgarrador y la hacía querer irse del trabajo temprano para abrazar a su sobrina y nunca dejarla ir.

Pero tenía un trabajo que hacer e iba a hacerlo. Que la maldijeran si iba a dejar que algún otro idiota del ministerio arruinara este caso y fallara en traer a la persona (o personas) a la justicia. Llegaría a la verdad e iría a través de toda la evidencia sólo para asegurarse de que tenían al hombre adecuado. Quería hacer esto bien, no solo para poder dormir bien por la noche, sino para asegurarse que Vincent y su madre pudieran dormir en paz.

Madam Bones frunció el ceño, pensando en la evidencia que habían reunido hasta ahora.

En la destruida oficina, habían identificado el uso de varios hechizos, incluidos Diffindo, reductos, incendios, y expulsos. Claramente había más, pero era imposible de saber con seguridad cuales habían sido, especialmente considerando que Markov había partido su varita en dos y la varita de Deborah había sido destruida. Habían encontrado los restos en un pedazo quemado de la alfombra, y por la quemadura en la mano de Deborah, era fácil ver lo que había pasado.

Sin embargo, había algo que estaba molestando a Bones. Jamás se había oído de un mago que partiera en dos su propia varita. Era prácticamente una blasfemia contra la propia magia. Aunque, si realmente odiaba lo que había hecho, podía haber sucedido.

Bones cerró los ojos, incapaz de sacudirse la imagen de Markov cuando había entrado por primera vez a la casa con los demás Aurors.

Era, innegablemente un hombre destrozado y fuera de su mente.

Pasando sobre una silla caída, Bones abandono la oficina de Markov e hizo su camino hacia el cuarto de Vince. Tal vez hubiera algo ahí que arrojara alguna luz sobre porque Vince había sido involucrado.

La casa había sido revisada, por supuesto, pero fue más para asegurarse de que no había sospechosos en la propiedad más que para buscar pistas de lo que había ocurrido.

Entro en el cuarto del niño, pasando silenciosamente junto a Kingsley en el pasillo.

El cuarto era como ella se imaginaba que el cuarto de un niño de doce años debía ser. Había recuerdos y cosas de Slytherin y Hogwarts en las paredes y su escritorio, en el cual había un alto de libros de la escuela y unas pocas hojas de pergamino esparcidas sobre su superficie. La cama no estaba hecha y había unas pocas prendas de ropa en el suelo.

Se acerco al escritorio y no pudo evitar sentir como se le estrujaba el corazón.

Había varias cartas, y una estaba a medio escribir, sin duda escrita por Vincent en respuesta a la que estaba junto a esta. Era para Draco Malfoy, hablando sobre los regalos que esperaba recibir esa Navidad, apenas a unos días de distancia.

Repentinamente, escucho un sollozo y rápidamente se arrodillo hacia el sonido, para encontrar al elfo domestico de los Crabbe debajo del escritorio, abrazando una bufanda verde y plateada — presumiblemente de Vincent.

Por supuesto, recordaba que Narcissa había mencionado que el elfo domestico la había llevado con los Crabbe, pero hasta ahora no lo había visto, así que no había podido interrogarlo. Su lealtad respondía a su familia, después de todo.

"Hola," dijo gentilmente, no queriendo asustar al pequeño elfo.

Estaba paralizado, pero permaneció donde estaba mientras continuaba llorando. La funda de la almohada que estaba usando estaba completamente mojada.

"Mi nombre es Madam Bones, ¿cuál es el tuyo?" pregunto.

Levanto la vista con un sollozo. "Scrubby."

"¿sabes quién soy, Scrubby?"

Él asintió. "usted es la jefa de los Aurors."

"Es cierto, y ahora mismo, necesito tú ayuda."

Scrubby se enderezo, lagrimas aún en su rostro. "¿Qué quiere con Scrubby Madam Bones?"

"Necesito saber que paso, para poder asegurarme de que se haga justicia. Quiero asegurarme que la Sra. Crabbe y su hijo descansen en paz. Por favor, ¿sabes que sucedió?

Scrubby se trago un sollozo. "Muertos están." Luego colapso en gemidos.

"Shh, Scrubby, por favor, sé que es difícil, pero por tu familia, dime que es lo que paso antes de que Narcissa llegara."

De alguna manera, Scrubby se compuso, su cara pasando de desesperación a furia.

"¡ellos lastimaron Amo! ¡Ellos — ellos traen amo y familia y luego maldicen todo!"

"desde el comienzo, Scrubby. Dime desde que llegaron. ¿Dónde estabas cuando llegaron?" Bones mantenía su voz calmada, a pesar de que su corazón latía con fuerza. ¡Estaba a punto de llegar a la venganza!

"Scrubby estaba sacudiendo la oficina del Amo cundo uno escucha que vienen por el pasillo, ¡horrible, horrible, gente! Entonces gente entra oficina de amo, ¡y arrastran Amo, señora y joven amo con ellos! Scrubby creía que la familia de Scrubby estaba toda muerta, pero amo no estaba. Amo estaba dormido. Ellos se lo hicieron, cree Scrubby. Entonces ellos lastiman a amo y Scrubby escucha que horrible hombre alto, dice 'hagamos que luzca convincente. Bella, diviértete.' ¡Mala-mala mujer! Ella entonces maldice Señora y joven amo más, ¡entonces parten varita de Amo!" Scrubby bramo.

"¿Quiénes eran las horribles personas? ¿Sabes sus nombres?" pregunto Bones, ya habiendo pensado que 'Bella' posiblemente era Bellatrix Lestrange.

"Scrubby sólo sabe que malvada mujer era llamada 'Bella', y que los dos hombres eran hermano. El alto dice 'De acuerdo, hermano, es suficiente.'"

"¿serias capaz de reconocerlos si te muestro unas fotos?"

"Scrubby cree eso."

"Muy bien. Scrubby, ¿ellos sabían que estabas aquí?"

"No. Amo ordena a Scrubby ser siempre silencioso, invisible y lejos de su vista cuando uno está en la oficina. Así que Scrubby lo era cuando ellos llegaron y se fueron."

"ya veo. ¿Hay algo mas que recuerdes que me pueda ayudar?"

Scrubby asintió, sus ojos volviéndose asesinos. "cuando ellos se iban de oficina de amo, malvada mujer dice, 'gracias por su contribución con el Señor Oscuro. Estoy segura que lo aprecia.' ¡Entonces ellos rieron!"

Madam Bones se forzó a si misma a parecer completamente en calma, inmediatamente concluyendo que esto era mucho mas grande de lo que inicialmente había pensado. Si el Señor Oscuro estaba involucrado...

"Gracias, Scrubby. Has traído honor a tu familia. Si necesitas ayuda, no dudes en venir a verme. Volveré mas tarde con algunas fotos, ¿está bien?"

Scrubby asintió, antes de comenzar a llorar en silencio de nuevo.

Con eso, ella se levanto levemente y se fue del cuarto.

**OoOoO**

Narcissa se forzó a si misma a estar calmada mientras se adentraba cada vez más en el callejón Knockturn y entraba en una sucia tienda, sacudiendo unos pocos copos de nieve de su hombro. No podía creer que la Navidad fuera al día siguiente. Yendo al cuarto seguro de atrás, se preparo a sí misma para lo que fuera que descubriera hoy.

Mas temprano ese día, Severus había informado a Lucius de lo que Madam Bones le había dicho a Dumbledore (y este a él). Voldemort estaba de alguna manera involucrado en las muertes de Deborah y Vincent y los Mortifagos habían culpado a Markov. Lo que era peor es que su hermana era sospechosa de haber tomado parte en lo último.

Era horrible considerar lo que esto significaba, asumiendo que fuera verdad.

¿Por qué el Señor Oscuro había hecho esto? ¿Los había matado el mismo? ¿Por qué quería echarle la culpa a Markov? ¿Acaso Markov había enojado al Señor Oscuro de alguna forma?

Narcissa no lo sabía, pero necesitaba averiguarlo, razón por la cual estaba en el callejón Knockturn.

Había una sola persona de la cual podría obtener la verdad sin levantar sospechas peligrosas.

Su hermana.

"Ah, Cissy. Tanto tiempo," una voz dijo desde una esquina.

"Hola, hermana."

"no pareces muy feliz de verme, hermanita, incluso a pesar de que tu arreglaste esta reunión."

"no te he visto en mucho tiempo, y honestamente no estoy del mejor humor en este momento, Bellatrix, así que me disculpo por no ser más cordial."

"Aww, un poco deprimida por lo que veo, ¿Y supongo que se relaciona con los Crabbe? Tan triste. Para un padre volverse en contra de su familia…. Y tú los encontraste. Debe haber sido una gran impresión."

"Sí. Deborah era una querida amiga, y su hijo era amigo de Draco," dijo Narcissa, tomando asiento en el taburete contra la oscura muralla.

Bellatrix asintió comprensiblemente, aunque Narcissa se preguntaba para que se molestaba. Su hermana nunca fue empática y ciertamente no lo era ahora.

Narcissa reprimió un suspiro mientras sacaba un pequeño regalo envuelto de su abrigo. "Feliz Navidad, Bella."

"Oh, vaya, muchas gracias, Cissy," dijo, sin sonar para nada agradecida mientras tomaba el regalo ofrecido. Sus siguientes palabras solo confirmaron su falta de espíritu Navideño. "Bueno, ¿Por qué me has traído aquí? Por dulce que pudiera ser, dudo que sea porque querías darle a tu hermana mayor un regalo adelantado de Navidad."

Narcissa cruzo su mirada con la de su demente hermana y escogió con cuidado sus palabras.

"Como siempre, estas en lo cierto, y por mucho que deseara que fuéramos tan unidas como antes, no lo somos; sin embargo, aun somos hermanas, familia," dijo.

"¿Qué quieres decir?"

"Quiero la verdad."

"¿La verdad sobre qué?"

"Sobre los Crabbes. Quiero saber si Markov es realmente culpable. Por mucho que desprecie al hombre, quiero saber si es realmente responsable de lo que se le acusa."

"¿Por qué crees que yo lo sabría, Cissy? No soy un Auror; no he investigado en la escena."

"Si Markov es, de hecho, inocente, solo puedo pensar en una razón para que esto pasara."

Bella elevo una ceja. "¿y cuál sería?"

"Markov disgusto al Señor Oscuro."

Narcissa no sabía que esperar, pero la reacción que obtuvo de su hermana la alarmo.

"HAHAAHAAHHAAHAHAAHAAA!" riendo histéricamente, Bellatrix apenas podía respirar. "Tú— tú crees—" se rio otro poco, lagrimas asomándose por sus ojos. "¿Tú crees que Markov disgusto al Señor Oscuro?" no espero a que Narcissa respondiera mientras continuaba. "El Señor Oscuro está complacido con él, quizás hasta agradecido. Si yo tuviera un hijo, lo hubiera entregado gustosa al Señor Oscuro."

Narcissa no pudo detener la horrible sensación subiendo por su estomago. ¿Acaso esto significaba...?

"es una pena que Markov hiciera las cosas difíciles. Oh, no tengo dudas que hubiera sido grandemente recompensando si hubiera sido mas cooperativo."

"¿Qué quieres decir?" pregunto Narcissa.

Ya habiéndose reído lo suficiente, Bellatrix no se molesto en pensar sus siguientes palabras — tal como Narcissa había esperado, aunque más tarde desearía haber permanecido ignorante. "Una vez que Markov comprendió lo que se le estaba pidiendo, se resistió, pero debería haberlo sabido mejor. Nosotros, los Mortifagos, somos suyos. Al momento que aceptamos la marca oscura, aceptamos el legado y el gran honor de servirle. ¡No hay honor mas grande!"

"¿Qué se le estaba pidiendo?" pregunto en voz baja Narcissa, temiendo que ya sabía la respuesta... y lo hacía.

"Bueno, su hijo, por supuesto," respondió Bella, como si fuera evidente y perfectamente aceptable.

"¿Su hijo?"

"Oh, Cissy, a Vincent se le dio una tarea tan grande — restaurar las fuerzas del Señor Oscuro, ¡y lo hizo! ¿No es maravilloso?"

Narcissa quería vomitar. "Sí, excelente," consiguió levantarse, forzando una sonrisa sincera. "Gracias, Bella, por decírmelo. Son excelentes noticias. Debo compartirlas con Lucius, estará fascinado."

Se fue sin decir otra palabra.

**OoOoO**

Por fin era Navidad, aunque Severus francamente no se sentía con ánimos de celebrar nada, posiblemente por siempre.

Estaba en la oficina del director por segunda vez ese día. La primera había sido esa mañana para decirle lo que acababa de obtener de Lucius — la horrorosa verdad de que los Crabbe, específicamente Vincent, habían sido usados para restaurarle a Voldemort sus fuerzas perdidas. Lo que hacia las noticias peores, era el hecho de que Harry no sólo había visto a una familia desconocida sufrir, (lo cual ya era bastante horrible) sino que había sido la de su amigo.

Dumbledore recibió la información tan bien como podía esperarse, y le dijo tan pronto como pudo a Madam Bones que Voldemort había cometido el horrendo acto de usar a Vincent para recuperarse él mismo. Así que ahora, Bones tenía el motivo para los asesinatos.

Después de eso, el director también le informo a Nicholas Flamel de todo para que pudiera prepararse para actuar como viera conveniente.

"está preocupado," observo Severus mientras se sentaba. "Por supuesto, podría pensar que sería un tonto de no estarlo."

No estaba seguro de porque Albus había solicitado su presencia, aunque Severus sospechaba que solo quería hablar con alguien que supiera lo que estaba pasando. O eso era lo que al menos estaba esperando. No quería oír más noticias, ya que probablemente serian malas.

"Nicholas me dijo que le informara a Harry mañana."

Severus no tuvo que era lo que Nicholas le diría. Arqueo una ceja. "¿Preferiría que no lo hiciera?"

"No es algo que yo quisiera que un niño supiera. Saber que vio los últimos momentos de su amigo..."

"¿entonces preferiría que el Maestro Flamel selo ocultara?"

"Si, al menos por un tiempo. Harry es demasiado joven para soportar esto, y saberlo en las fiestas..."

"descubrirá la verdad eventualmente, y francamente siento que es mejor para él enfrentarlo ahora," dijo directamente Severus, forzándose a aplastar los recuerdos de su antiguo-futuro.

Habían existido muchas instancias donde las cosas hubieran sido diferentes si Harry hubiera sabido las cosas... dicho la verdad... Parte de Severus creía que les había costado la guerra.

"el conocimiento es peligroso."

"también lo es la ignorancia," contesto Severus.

"podría costarle a Harry lo poco que le queda de su inocencia e infancia," dijo tristemente Albus.

"No puede evitarse, y es mejor que ser sorprendido por esto, mas tarde."

"Si, estas en lo cierto, por supuesto. Sólo espero que Nicholas y Perenelle sepan lo que están haciendo," dijo después de un largo momento.

"Potter está en buenas manos. Si alguien puede guiarlo a través de esto, son ellos."

Dumbledore le dio una suave, pero vacilante sonrisa. "Si, después de todo tienen siglos de experiencia."

**OoOoO**

Repentinamente se sentía como si Dudley hubiera hecho puré su estomago, alguien luego hubiera cambiado sus entrañas con cemento y el mismísimo aire alrededor de él hubiera sido reemplazado con algo toxico.

Había visto morir a Vince.

Había visto a Voldemort asesinar a uno de sus amigos.

¿Por qué sucedió esto? ¿Por qué había sido Vince? ¿Acaso no había nada que alguien pudiera haber hecho?

Perenelle lo abrazaba con gentileza, y aunque era reconfortante, todo en lo que podía pensar era en lo que había visto.

La Sra. Crabbe peleando, desesperadamente peleando para salvar a su hijo, pero todo lo que recibió por su esfuerzo fue muerte — en la cual su hijo pronto la siguió.

Ante eso, Harry no pudo evitar pensar en su propia madre.

¿Habría estado ella tan indefensa? ¿Parándose frente a Voldemort solo para que el la matara como a un insecto?

Harry frunció el ceño.

¿Cómo él, un simple infante, vivió? ¿Por qué no había muerto como lo hizo Vince?

Sus situaciones hacían sido idénticas, ¿cierto?

Aunque sonara raro, Harry nunca se había puesto a pensar seriamente como y porque había sobrevivido a esa noche de Halloween. Todos lo consideraban un misterio y él nunca se había molestado en preguntárselo más allá de eso.

¿Qué es lo que lo hacía especial? ¿Qué era lo que lo hacia el 'Chico-Que-vivió'?

Se negaba a creer que había sido algo que él había hecho. Tan sólo había sido un bebe y no podría haber entendido el peligro en que había estado. Así, ¿había sido su madre? ¿Había hecho algo su madre antes de morir? ¿Había encontrado una forma de contrarrestar la maldición asesina y la coloco sobre su persona? De ser así, ¿Por qué no se había salvado ella misma? ¿No había tenido tiempo?

Harry había descubierto que la Cruciatus podía bloquearse, así que era razonable que la maldición asesina también pudiera serlo, especialmente si uno consideraba el hecho de que él había sobrevivido. Era tan sólo un asunto de descubrir cómo, entonces, él podría ser capaz de hacer que el hechizo fuera obsoleto. Si podía hacer una protección contra él, como lo hizo con la Crucio, tal vez fuera capaz de compartirla. Tal vez fuera capaz de hacerlos a todos, especialmente a los que quería, inmunes.

Sabía que tomaría un montón de tiempo y trabajo. Probablemente más tiempo y esfuerzo que lo que le estaba tomando colocar la protección contra la Crucio en el mismo, pero si había una oportunidad de prevenir que lo que le había pasado a Vince y su familia, sucediera de nuevo, lo haría.

Harry mas tarde admitiría que la cacería por esta ultima protección se volvería una obsesión inquebrantable.

**OoOoO**

Draco soltó un profundo suspiro.

El funeral iba desarrollarse mañana, e iba a ser cerrado al público y pequeño. Pero eso estaba lejos de la mente de Draco.

Su padre había salido a 'clarificar algunas cosas con familias aliadas,' ya que ahora todos se veían 'enfrentados con un ultimátum,' lo que sea que eso significaba. Draco y su madre no estaban seguros de cuando regresaría, pero acabando de descubrir que Voldemort era el responsable por la muerte de su amigo, Draco quería que su padre volviera lo antes posible.

**OoOoO**

Voldemort sonrió sentado en su trono. Se sentía fortalecido, con el poder, y, tal vez... incluso divinamente dotado. Nunca se había sentido así de poderoso antes, y quería más.

Si un solo niño podía hacer esto, ¿Qué podría hacer otro más? ¿Otros tres, o cinco? ¿Y qué tal si fueran mas dotados mágicamente y poderosos que el niño Crabbe? ¿Qué pasaría si fuera el niño que casi lo había arrebatado de todo hace años atrás? Seguramente que no habría un mejor sacrificio.

Oh, ¡Cuanta magnificencia! ¡Perfección!

Podía sentir el repentino e incomparable rio de energía y vida correr por el nuevamente. Más allá de lo que nunca hubiera experimentado, y lo que era aún peor, había despertado una gran sed de más...

Sin duda, se volvería un Dios entre los hombres.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

**Gracias por sus reviews a: DnK (en ingles es "Remember all", es decir, Recuerda todo); sammy'sempai, Paladium (si, Vincent Crabbe ha muerto), Mrs. Gonzalez, Dvaita, sailor mercuri o neptune, satorichiva y Guest**

**Ahora, las malas noticias, al día de hoy (24/08/2012), hemos alcanzado a la historia original, es decir, acabo de traducir el ultimo capitulo subido por Blueowl, así que ahora la espera puede ser más larga de lo normal, por el siguiente. Así que si quieren presionarla mándenle Mensajes Privados en español, puesto que ella lo habla, escribe y entiende bastante bien (aunque no tanto para traducir esto ella sola al español) **

**Saludos a todos.**


	31. Cicatrices

"**Para Cambiar y Formar"**

**("To Change & Shape")**

Severus Snape x Harry Potter

Autor original: Blueowl

Traductora: Eowynd

Notas de traductora:

1) la autora en ingles utiliza ciertos términos como: parselmouth, parselmagic y parseltongue, que serian en orden, boca de parsel (alguien que habla parsel), magia de parsel y lengua de parsel (idioma de las serpientes). Así que en el fic Harry es un parselmouth, es decir habla parseltongue y practicara más adelante parselmagic.

2) Este fic cae en la categoría de Father/Mentor (Padre/Mentor), es decir, los fanfics donde Snape adopta a Harry sea como hijo o sea como aprendiz, por lo tanto no habrá Yaoi ni nada en el estilo entre ambos.

3) Todos los (*) que vean tienen explicaciones al final de cada capítulo por parte de la traductora

_4) Todo lo que está en cursiva son pensamientos o recuerdos_

5) todo lo que este entre : :, como :este ejemplo: es referido a que se está hablando en parsel, así que casi siempre es entre Coral y Harry

**OOoOoOoOoOo**

Preguntas/Dudas al respecto:

_Que Voldemort no esté persiguiendo niños de otros países_ **— **Voldemort no desea darla a ninguna otra nación una razón válida para involucrarse. Si fuera detrás de alguno de sus niños, sin duda se involucrarían – lo cual el no desea que pase.

_¿Acaso Severus revelara que viene del futuro?_ — Honestamente, no estoy segura de si lo hare revelarse o no, pero si lo hace probablemente será sólo con Dumbledore y/o Harry.

_Harry descubriendo la existencia de la Profecía_ — Tal como en el canon, Dumbledore cree que Harry ya tiene suficiente en su mente (y está en lo cierto). Y en cuanto a Severus, no se lo revelara a Harry a menos que realmente vea una razón de verdad para hacerlo (como lo sería una situación como lo que paso en el Quinto año de los libros).

**Parte 31: Cicatrices**

Harry no podía creer que estaba de regreso en su cama en Hogwarts.

No había ido al funeral. Había sido un asunto privado con solo la familia y algunos amigos cercanos asistiendo. Y por mucho que le hubiera gustado ir, Harry no estaba seguro de cómo se habría sentido si hubiera sido invitado.

Los Flamel hicieron lo mejor que pudieron para mantener su mente ocupada, enseñandole con delicadeza que la vida continua, aunque la vida de los individuos no lo hiciera. Era una lección dolorosa; aunque, siendo un huérfano, no una tan difícil de entender. Como lo prometió, Nicholas comenzó a enseñarle Alquimia, la cual era algo diferente de hacer pociones, ya que esta ultima de hecho, utilizaba movimientos de varita. Sin embargo, a pesar de la distracción y de su deseo de aprender el arte, las noticias concernientes a los Longbottom sacudieron su concentración e hicieron que se le estrujara el corazón con preocupación.

Alice Longbottom había caído en un coma no mucho después de que el Dr. Price hubiera terminado su trabajo (el cual había llevado a cabo luego de unos días de que Harry los hubiera visitado), y Frank Longbottom parecía haberse sumergido aun más profundamente en el suyo. Aparentemente, el Dr. Price había esperado algo como esto, y le había advertido como tal a Augusta Longbottom, sin embargo, parecía esperanzado y dijo que todo lo que necesitaban ahora era tiempo. Harry esperaba que el doctor estuviera en lo cierto.

En cuanto a su magia de parsel, estaba haciendo lentos, pero firmes progresos, y estaba, de hecho, casi listo con la protección contra el crucio. Había aprendido, luego de un meticuloso trabajo colocando la protección sobre sí mismo, que la clave estaba en colocarla por capaz. No podía, como en el aspecto de la sanación de la magia de parsel, tan solo inundar el área y decir que estaba listo. Había una "substancia", y forzarla seria francamente peligroso.

Sin embargo, su nueva comprensión de la magia protectora no era todo merito suyo. Había obtenido ayuda, una vez más, del Sr. Lee, quien le envió dos textos antiguos sobre el tema, y también había obtenido una valiosa visión de la Sra. Abelie Cagnina, a quien había conocido en su Ceremonia de La Orden de Merlín. Les mantenía a ambos informados de sus avances y prometía continuar haciéndolo.

Sin embargo, no le dijo a nadie de su proyecto concerniente a la protección contra la maldición asesina.

Severus cerró la puerta de su estudio. Había sido un día duro, y sabia que el resto del semestre seria igual de duro, sino más.

Se giro y se encontró con su ahijado y sus tres compañeros de dormitorio: Gregory Goyle, Blaise Zabini, y Theodore Nott.

El asesinato de Vince, comprensiblemente, aun rondaba en las mentes de todos, y su ausencia iba a solo a acentuarse más mientras continuaban sin él. Esto era lo que lo había llevado a esta reunión con sus serpientes de segundo año. Algo tenía que hacerse/decidirse sobre su dormitorio, primero y más urgentemente.

Albus había ofrecido sacar la cama de Vince y reordenar por completo el dormitorio antes de que los estudiantes regresaran, ya que el constante recordatorio día a día seria mas que agotador para casi cualquier alma, pero Severus había declinado, al menos por el momento.

Entrar al cuarto que habías llamado tu hogar temporal por un año y medio, para encontrarlo totalmente cambiado sin aviso, seria sumamente perjudicial. Así que Severus escogió discutirlo que debería hacerse con aquellos que conocían mejor a Vince antes de decidir qué hacer.

"Se que es tarde, pero creo que es mejor que hablemos ahora que después," comenzó.

Draco y los demás lucían como si lo último que quisieran hacer era conversar. Severus no podía culparlos. Se imaginaba que lo único que habían hecho desde que había pasado, era hablar.

"No sobre lo que sucedió," les aseguro Snape, lo que causo que soltaran un suspiro de alivio. "Sino sobre los arreglos de su estancia."

Al principio, todos lo miraron confundidos, hasta que la comprensión aterrizo en sus cabezas, aunque fue Draco el que finalmente hablo.

"Creo que los demás, concordaran conmigo en que quedarnos en el mismo dormitorio seria. . . duro."

Greg y los demás chicos asintieron con tristeza.

"¿Pero a dónde más vamos a ir?" pregunto Draco.

"El Director ha hecho arreglos para que otro dormitorio sea añadido en caso de que desearan dormir en otro lado. Estará arreglada de forma diferente de la antigua, y solo tendrá 4 camas, a menos que ustedes deseen conservar las cinco tradicionales," explico con gentileza Severus.

Draco asintió. "Creo que haremos eso entonces. Tenemos suficiente alrededor nuestro para recordarnos. . . de lo que paso."

Severus les dio un breve asentimiento antes de guiarlos a su nuevo dormitorio, el cual estaba en los dormitorios oficiales de Slytherin, pero a una distancia considerable del antiguo. Con cada paso que daban, sabían que las cosas solo se pondrían más difíciles antes de mejorar.

**OOoOoOoOoOo**

Los días siguientes fueron sureales, y tomo semanas acostumbrarse a no ver a Vince a la derecha de Draco. Era más difícil de lo que mucho podrían pensar, pero, especialmente Gregory, estaba teniéndolo muy difícil y estaba comenzando a notarse en sus calificaciones. Draco y los demás trataban de ayudar, al menos a mantenerlo pasando, pero estaba volviéndose cada vez mas difícil. Al final, Severus tuvo que lleva a Greg a la oficina del director para tener una reunión con sus padres.

Mientras que Greg estaba teniendo problemas académicos, Harry estaba teniendo, en forma ocasional, pesadillas. Afortunadamente los Flamel le habían ayudado a superar el peso emocional, pero el resto, se dio cuenta, tendría que disminuir con el tiempo. Y lo hacía, pero lentamente. Sin embargo, Harry usaba esto a su favor, para ayudarlo a mejorar su magia protectora de parsel y poder acercarse aún más a derrotar la maldición asesina.

Era extraño, de alguna forma. Aún tenía que decirle a alguien sobre su deseo y su plan de encontrar una forma de bloquear la maldición asesina. Una parte de él se sentía avergonzado por alguna razón. No podía explicarse porque, ni siquiera a sí mismo, pero se sentía mejor manteniéndolo para el mismo. Hasta que hiciera un real, y tangible progreso, mantendría lo que estaba haciendo (o planeando hacer) para sí mismo.

Por otro lado, ya había terminado de colocar la protección contra el Crucio en el mismo y en su tiempo libre estaba empezando a colocarlo en Coral, Neville, Draco, y Greg. Muchas veces lo hacía en la librería cuando estaban haciendo la tarea. El momento que terminaba, se haría a un lado y comenzaría tranquilamente a usar su magia de parsel. Por supuesto, era un proceso lento, pero se estaba volviendo, lentamente, más rápido en su aplicación de la protección, aunque algunas veces debía detenerse para descansar.

"Hola, Harry Potter."

Harry pego un salto, girando para encontrarse con Luna Lovegood parada detrás de él. Había recién salido de la librería, dejando a los demás para poder tomar algo de aire fresco (estar solo por un rato) antes de la cena. Después Vince, todos deseaban algo de tiempo solos.

"Oh, hola. Luna, ¿cierto?" pregunto Harry, no muy seguro de su nombre, ya que la última vez que realmente había hablado con ella había sido en el tren después de las vacaciones de verano.

"Te acordaste. La mayoría de la gente se olvida y me llama Lunática, en vez. Supongo que es un error comprensible," dijo simplemente.

Harry parpadeo, sin tener corazón para decirle que esas personas probablemente no se habían olvidado, sino que estaban siendo malos con ella.

"Mejoraran con el tiempo, sabes," dijo repentinamente Luna.

"Er. . . ¿disculpa?" pregunto Harry, confundido.

"tus pesadillas. Yo tuve algunas por un tiempo después de que vi morir a mi mama."

Los ojos de Harry se abrieron en sorpresa. "Lo siento." No sabía que más decir.

"Si, fue bastante horrible. Aún me siento triste algunas veces, sobre eso. Era una bruja extraordinaria, pero le gustaba experimentar, y un día, uno de sus hechizos salió terriblemente mal. Yo tenía nueve."

"No puedo imaginármelo," logro decir Harry. Porque de verdad, ¿Que es lo que se supone que uno diga después de ori eso? No lo sabía y tampoco Coral.

"Hay algunas cosas que ninguno de nosotros puede imaginar hasta que nos pasan, y hay algunas cosas que nunca nos pasaran a nosotros, así que nunca comprenderemos del todo como algo se siente."

"Supongo," respondió Harry, ahora sintiéndose algo confundido.

"Mis pesadillas dudaron por un largo tiempo, y algunas veces se volverían extrañas. Pasarían cosas que no sucedieron en la vida real. Como mi padre estando allí y tratando de ayudar, pero no haría una diferencia o haría las cosas peor. En otras ocasiones monstruos aparecerían o serian gnomos de jardín. ¿Te ha pasado algo de esto a ti?"

Harry raramente tenía el deseo de mentir, pero en esta ocasión iba más allá de eso. No tenía el deseo de ocultarlo.

"Un poco, aunque sin gnomos."

Luna asintió pensativamente. "Descubrirás la verdad," dijo después de un momento.

"¿Cuál verdad?" pregunto Harry, de nuevo confundido. Coral movió su cabeza divertida.

"Estas en lo cierto, sabes. Tan solo _eras un bebe_. ¿Podrías dejarme saber el secreto cuando lo encuentres?" pregunto Luna, aparentemente ignorante de la confusión de Harry.

"Er, ¿seguro?" pregunto Harry, rascando su cabeza. Coral ahora estaba siseando de risa.

"Gracias, Harry. Te veré por ahí entonces."

"Si. Nos vemos," dijo mientras ella se giraba y se alejaba caminando.

: Ella es un poco extraña: dijo Coral mientras la veían desaparecer por una esquina.

: Si, mucho. Me pregunto que querría decir con "la verdad":

Coral negó con la cabeza. : No tengo idea:

**OOoOoOoOoOo**

Harry entro al Gran Comedor menos de una hora después y rápidamente se unió a Neville en la mesa de Hufflepuff; sin embargo, el lugar no estaba tan tranquilo y feliz como debería estarlo.

"La Profesora McGonagall vino y se los llevo hace diez minutos," dijo alguien.

"¿Qué sucedió?" pregunto alguien.

"Algo malo. Escuche decir a un prefecto algo relacionado con Tu-Sabes-Quien."

Harry miro a Neville, elevando una ceja.

"La Profesora McGonagall se llevo a algunos de sus Gryffindors. Los Weasleys creo."

"¿La familia pelirroja?" pregunto Harry.

Eran imposibles de no notar, después de todo, los gemelos Weasley eran muy populares en lo que se refiere a bromas y Quidditch. Harry también ubicaba a Ronald, al compartir algunas clases y eso.

Neville asintió y miro hacia la mesa principal. Harry siguió su mirada y noto que la Profesora McGonagall no estaba allí, aunque el director y los demás profesores si lo estaban. Sin embargo lucían preocupados y algo tensos, lo cual sólo hacía que Harry y los demás estudiantes se preguntaran que había pasado.

Fue al día siguiente que descubrieron que el hogar de los Weasley, un lugar llamado 'La Madriguera', había sido completamente destruido por Voldemort y sus Mortifagos. Afortunadamente, nadie había sido asesinado, pero la Señora Weasley había sido quemada por fuego demoniaco mientras su hijo mayor, William (Bill) Weasley, había perdido su pierna. Habían sido los únicos en la casa al momento del ataque, y fue solo gracias a Bill que habían logrado salir a tiempo. Los había aparecido a ambos lejos de ahí, aunque debido a maldiciones volando por todos lados y el fuego demoniaco, falló al evitar bloquear una maldición, la cual golpeo su rodilla, y se escindió a sí mismo, dejando su pierna detrás.

Ambos, Molly Weasley y su hijo, iban a sobrevivir, aunque no sin cicatrices y daños permanentes.

Los chicos Weasley regresaron a Hogwarts una semana después, todos ellos muy sombríos, incluyendo los gemelos. Harry se preguntaba si sería capaz de ayudar a la Sra. Weasley, pero entonces se dio cuenta de que el Fuego demoniaco era un fuego maldito. Era poco probable que pudiera hacer algo aunque se lo pidieran.

Y entonces continúo.

En el siguiente mes, la mansión Bones fue atacada; sin embargo, gracias a sus antiguas barreras, los Aurors habían sido capaces de llegar a tiempo para prevenir que fuera destruida hasta la nada como La Madriguera. Afortunadamente, Madam Bones había escapado de los despiadados Mortifagos, pero la llegada de los Aurors no había sido capaz de salvar a los elfos domésticos de los Bones o a su devoto jardinero squib.

Al mismo tiempo que la residencia de los Bones había estado bajo ataque, también lo estuvo la casa de los Diggory. La Sra. Diggory atestiguo el asesinato de su esposo, Amos Diggory, a manos de Bellatrix Lestrange.

Susan Bones pidió permiso para visitar a su tía, pero regreso unos pocos días después. Cedric Diggory se fue por mucho más tiempo — ayudando a su madre a preparar el funeral mientras ambos trataban de asumir la horrible perdida.

Semanas después, se comenzaron a atacar a las familias de nacidos de muggle, incluyendo a los Cresswells y Clearwater. Acompañando esos ataques, Voldemort en persona lidero un ataque sobre el hogar de Andrómeda Tonks (antes Black). Todos los Tonks estaban en casa, y él los encontró. Y aunque el Profeta no había sido explicito con los detalles, las citas que obtuvieron de los Aurors que habían encontrado lo que había quedado, era más que suficiente para que alguien con buena imaginación obtuviera una espeluznante imagen. Ninguno de los Tonks había sobrevivido.

Se estaba volviendo una época cada vez más tenebrosa para vivir, pero como todos los tiempos, había lugar para que los momentos felices sucedieran en medio de la tragedia.

Sucedió una semana después del ataque más reciente, cuando el más joven de los hombres Weasley se acerco a Harry. Estaban en Herbología, pero la clase aún no comenzaba.

"Er, ¿Potter?" pregunto Ron Weasley, acercándose a Harry y Neville.

Harry se giro para encararlo, sintiendo algo de incertidumbre en su pecho. Estaba seguro de saber sobre que le iba a hablar.

"¿Si?"

"Um, tu eres bastante bueno con la sanación, ¿cierto?"

Harry no pudo evitar levantar una ceja ante la pregunta algo innecesaria. "Un poco supongo, ¿Por qué?"

"¿Qué tan bueno eres con, bien... las cicatrices?" pregunto, susurrando hacia el final de la frase, repentinamente deseando que hubiera sido capaz de acercarse a Harry en un lugar más privado.

Harry frunció el ceño y soltó un breve suspiro. "¿Es sobre tu madre?"

Ron mordió su labio y asintió brevemente. "Estaba esperando, que quizás… tú podrías, no sé, ¿intentarlo?"

"Weasley, ella fue herida con fuego mágico. Me temo que aún no he figurado como lidiar con-"

: Espera, Harry. Tal vez podríamos tratar. Recuerda la conversación que tuvimos con el Director sobre cicatrices viejas y nuevas?:

Harry se quedo quieto y callado, haciendo que Ron los mirara a Coral y él con esperanza. : No puedo deshacer las cicatrices antiguas:

: Nunca has tratado de removerlas usando el tejido sano. Tal vez seas capaz de removerlas si sacrificas un poco de tejido sano: continuo Coral. : Por crudo que suene, tal vez podrías levantarlas y sacarlas:

Harry consiguió no palidecer ante la imagen mental, ya que tenía mucho merito. Tal vez sería un cambio justo, aunque no estaba seguro de que tan bien podría rellenar el espacio dejado si lograba sacar el tejido cicatrizado. Suponía que dependería de que tan profundo fuera la cicatriz, y con cuanta cantidad de sangre y magia tuviera que trabajar.

"Si tu madre estuviera dispuesta a dejarme intentarlo, tal vez pudiera lograr algo. No puedo prometerte nada, pero Coral me ha señalado una posible vía," finalizo Harry, viendo a Ron.

La cara de Ron esbozó una gran sonrisa. "¡Oh, gracias, Potter! ¡Le escribiré de inmediato a mí mamá!"

"Hazla que contacte a Madam Pomfrey. ¿Tal vez pudiera venir el fin de semana?" sugirió Harry, mientras Ron corría hacia la salida, casi chocando con una divertida Profesora Sprout.

"¡Tengo que escribirle a mi mamá, Profesora; es muy importante, por favor discúlpeme! ¡Lo siento!" balbuceo Ron antes de desaparecer por el pasillo.

Sprout giro y vio a Harry quien le dio una sonrisa y se encogió de hombros. Sprout fue tan amable como para quitarle puntos, aunque si le asigno 30 centímetros de trabajo extra para cubrir lo que se perdió en la clase. Sorprendentemente, a Ron no le molesto, aunque si recibió un breve discurso después por parte de la niña Granger ('comprendo porque te fuiste, pero, realmente eres suertudo de que la Profesora Sprout sea tan amable. ¡Podrías haberte metido en muchos problemas!').

**OOoOoOoOoOo**

Cuando el fin de semana llego, fue un muy ansioso Ronald Weasley quien encamino el viaje a la enfermería.

Al ir entrando a la enfermeria, Harry de pronto se sintió muy consciente de sí mismo, ya que toda la familia Weasley estaba allí, incluyendo al ahora con una pierna, Bill Weasley. Sin embargo, sus ojos rápidamente se desviaron a la Matriarca Weasley y todos sus miedos anteriores se evaporaron instantáneamente.

Estaba vestida con túnicas de colores simples, con largas mangas. Tenía una bufanda enrollada alrededor de su cabeza, ocultando su cara, y llevaba guantes. Parecía nerviosa, moviendo sus manos mientras hacia lo que podía para que solo su lado izquierdo fuera visible al resto del cuarto.

Madam Pomfrey estaba al lado de ella y le indico a Harry que se acercara a ellos mientras el Sr. Weasley se adelantaba y le ofrecía su mano.

"Sr. Potter, muchísimas gracias por hacer esto. Sabemos que no hay garantías, pero aún así estamos agradecidos de que haya accedido a tratar," dijo mientras estrechaba la mano de Harry.

Madam Pomfrey le dio un pequeño apretón en su hombro antes de hablar. "Creo que lo mejor sería que todos ustedes esperaran afuera mientras Harry y yo trabajamos," dijo, mirando hacia los niños Weasley. "Arthur, tú puedes quedarte si lo deseas, por supuesto."

Arthur asintió y le dio un apretón a la mano de su esposa antes de asentir a sus hijos, de que esperaran afuera. Salieron sin quejarse demasiado, lo cual de hecho, sorprendió un poco a Harry. Mucho de lo que había oído de los chicos Weasley, los describían como ruidosos y desobedientes. Claro, que los Gemelos eran los que parecían causar esa imagen— excepto por esta situación.

Una vez solos, Madam Pomfrey llevo a Molly hacia una cama y la hizo recostarse. Arthur se ubico en su lado bueno, manteniendo su mano en la suya en todo momento.

"Voy a quitar el hechizo de glamour, así como tu bufanda y manga derecha," dijo Pomfrey con gentileza.

Molly miro hacia Harry, y Harry se entristeció por la vergüenza que vio en sus ojos. Así que le dio una pequeña sonrisa.

"de acuerdo, Poppy," susurro Molly, haciendo que Pomfrey moviera su varita.

Harry apenas logro mantener su expresión neutral mientras sus ojos veían el daño, que la madre de siete había sufrido. Coral se apretó ligeramente alrededor de su muñeca.

Había sido severamente quemada desde su mano derecha, por todo su brazo, hasta ese lado de su cara. Estaba ciega en su ojo derecho, y su cabello en ese lado de la cabeza se había esfumado. Por toda la piel dañada había pequeños cerros y depresiones de cicatrices recientes, algunas de color rojo furioso, mientras que otras eran de un blanco pálido. Su cara, era por lejos, lo peor. Era casi imposible identificarla con solo mirarla desde ese lado. Estaba claro, porque Ron había actuado como lo hizo, y Harry podía decir que el daño físico era solo la mitad de las heridas de la Sra. Weasley. Con sólo mirarla, se podía saber que su sentido del amor propio y autoestima, era prácticamente inexistente.

"Voy a examinarla ahora," dijo Harry, levantando su mano izquierda y exponiendo la cabeza de Coral mientras hacia lo que decía.

Harry hizo todo lo posible para mantener sus emociones a raya. El fuego demoniaco había hecho mucho daño. En ciertas áreas el tejido cicatrizado, llegaba hasta el musculo mismo, mientras que en otros lados era apenas superficial, solo dañando capas de piel. Si llevaba a cabo su plan de prácticamente cortar el tejido cicatrizado, se iba a poner muy engorroso.

Continuo subiendo por su brazo, investigando el daño hecho al hombro, luego su cuello y finalmente su cara. No había nada que pudiera hacer por su ojos (al menos hasta donde él sabía), pero con algo de suerte podría ayudarla a ser capaz de reconocerse a sí misma frente a un espejo, de nuevo, con su ojos bueno. Así como estaban las cosas ahora, las cicatrices eran muy gruesas y profundas para distinguir rasgos familiares en ese lado del rostro. No estaba seguro de que podría hacer por su oreja, ya que ahora era apenas, algo más que un pedazo de tejido arrugado y deforme, pero con suerte Pomfrey tendría una idea.

Bajo su mano y le asintió a Pomfrey. "Puedo empezar con su brazo hoy día, pero creo que debería estar dormida para hacerlo."

Se sentía un poco extraño al hablar de su paciente, mientras ella estaba aún ahí, pero ella no parecía capaz de mucha conversación, así que miraba hacia el Sr. Weasley.

"Creo que sería lo mejor," admitió Pomfrey. "¿Están de acuerdo con empezar ahora, Molly, Arthur?"

Arthur asintió. "Si el Sr. Potter está seguro, deseamos empezar de inmediato."

"Muy bien. ¿Desearían que les explicara, lo que esto supondrá, a los dos?" pregunto Pomfrey. "Debo admitir que es bastante... invasivo, pero creo que es la única opción de reducir el daño visible."

"Por favor," dijo Arthur mientras Molly cerraba sus ojos y respiraba profundamente.

Pomfrey se ubico al lado de Harry y recorrió con sus dedos el brazo de Molly.

"Harry y yo, conversamos esto durante la semana, y creemos que lo mejor sería, para él, empezar con tu brazo. Él cortara y removerá tanto tejido cicatrizado como sea posible con un poco de tejido sano. Vas a sacrificar unos pocos milímetros de tejido sin dañar y para la remoción de las cicatrices y con suerte el recrecimiento de piel y tejido sano."

"'¿'Con suerte'?" pregunto Arthur.

"Como el daño fue hecho con medios mágicos, no podemos estar seguros, de que tanto ha afectado el cuerpo. En el peor de los caso, un vacio quedara donde se haya removido tejido cicatrizado, en el mejor de los casos, piel nueva y sin daño, tomara su lugar. Harry ira trabajando en pequeñas etapas, así sabremos de inmediato si podemos continuar."

"De acuerdo," dijo Arthur, dándole a la mano de su esposa.

Pomfrey asintió, fue por las pociones necesarias y coloco una cortina para cubrir a Molly.

"quiero que tomes estas pociones. Poción rellena sangre y la Dormir sin sueños (*)," dijo Pomfrey, entregándoselas a Molly quien bebió la primera de inmediato.

Antes de beberse la segunda, miro hacia Harry. "Gracias, cariño, por intentar esto — lo que sea que puedas hacer, estoy agradecida."

"De nada, Sra. Weasley," dijo Harry, decidiendo que era lo único que podía decir.

Cayo dormida poco después y Madam Pomfrey maniobro la cortina para bloquear por completo la visión de Arthur del brazo de Molly.

"Puedes quedarte, y por favor, si notas cualquier señal de que se está despertando, déjanos saber, con calma, de inmediato. Nuestra atención estará en su brazo," dijo Pomfrey. "También te recomiendo no tratar de mirar por sobre la cortina. Una vez que comencemos no será una vista muy agradable hasta que terminemos."

Arthur trato de no mostrar su preocupación ante eso y asintiendo, tomo de nuevo la mano de su durmiente esposa.

"¿listo, Harry?"

Harry asintió y se adelanto un poco, preparándose para el desagradable, pero necesario trabajo frente a él.

Pomfrey estaba en silencio mientras Harry comenzaba, sosteniendo el recipiente para el tejido cicatrizado sobrante. Sólo años de experiencia médica y de lidiar con los ocasionales partidos sangrientos de Quidditch, previnieron que saliera corriendo al baño.

En cuanto a Harry, se convenció a sí mismo de ignorar lo que estaba directamente frente a él y enfocarse en lo que estaba debajo.

Murmurando en lengua de parsel, comenzó a mandar su magia alrededor y debajo del tejido cicatrizado, viendo el progreso en el ojo de su mente, juntándola por unos milímetros debajo del tejido bueno.

"Estoy por remover esta sección," dijo, trazando el área sobre la mano de Molly para indicar el tamaño exacto.

"Estoy lista, Harry, tan sólo déjame saber cuándo levantarla," dijo, apuntando su varita, para lanzar un hechizo de levitación silencioso apenas le indicara.

Enfoco su magia mientras susurraba :cortar, cortar, cortar:, moviendo la magia como una espada y siendo cuidadoso de los nervios y arterias. Si uno se cruzaba en su camino, tomaba un poco de magia para hacerlo a un lado antes de continuar. Era un trabajo lento, pero después de quince minutos, le asintió a Pomfrey para que levantara el pedazo del tamaño de un galeón. Moviéndose con rapidez para aprovecharse del flujo de sangre, reunió un poco de la magia de Molly y lentamente comenzó a reconstruir la piel y músculos perdidos.

"Está funcionando, Arthur. Aunque tendremos que estar aquí un rato," dijo Pomfrey.

"Tómense el tiempo que necesiten," dijo con un suspiro tembloroso.

Trabajaron por algo más de dos horas, y cada vez Harry tomaba pedazos más y más grandes, disminuyendo así las cicatrices con forma de puzle que quedaban de las secciones sanadas. A pesar de las nuevas, e inevitables cicatrices, era una gran mejora sobre el montón de tejido cicatrizado que había antes, y aunque la nueva piel era mas rosada que la piel del otro brazo, desde su mano hasta su hombro, Molly tenía un brazo que lucía casi normal.

Después de cubrir el plato que había usado para recolectar el tejido desechado y desvanecer la sangre, Pomfrey miro a Arthur.

"Puedes mirar ahora. Ya terminamos con su brazo," dijo corriendo las cortinas a un lado.

Vacilante, giro sus ojos hacia el brazo de su esposa. Casi de inmediato empezó a llorar de alegría y felicidad.

"Realmente es un prodigio, Sr. Potter. Cada sanador que fuimos a ver dijo que ella tendría que aprender a vivir con esas cicatrices," dijo, con lagrimas aun acumulándose en sus ojos y tratando de salir.

Harry comenzó a sobarse su brazo, perdido sin saber que decir o hacer.

"El Sr. Potter tiene una habilidad especial para conseguir lo que se dice es imposible," dijo Pomfrey con gentileza. "Ahora, si lo desean, podemos continuar mañana en la mañana. Estoy segura que el Sr. Potter va a decir que puede continuar, pero preferiría asegurarme de que este descansado. También me dará la oportunidad de examinar a Molly antes de decirle de su progreso."

"Estoy de acuerdo," dijo Arthur, mirando a la arruinada cara de su esposa.

"¿Querrían hacer pasar a tu familia?" pregunto Pomfrey.

"Después de que Molly despierte y hablemos con ella," dijo con suavidad.

"Muy bien," dijo Pomfrey, antes de mover su varita sobre Molly.

**OOoOoOoOoOo**

La siguiente mañana vino y se fue rápidamente, y antes de poco tiempo, la escuela entera sabía lo que Harry había logrado hacer.

Molly podía ahora mirarse en un espejo sin disolverse en lágrimas, aunque su ojo derecho nunca volvería a ver de nuevo. Ella, por supuesto, podía obtener uno artificial como el de Ojo-Loco Moody, pero estaba contenta con simplemente hechizarlo para que luciera como cualquier ojo. Tenía daño mediano en los nervios del brazo, el cual era resultado del fuego y no del tratamiento. En cuanto a su cuello, Harry escogió hacer un trabajo mínimo ahí, ya que el monto de las arterias y nervios, creaban un riesgo muy alto, sin importar su habilidad en hacerlos a un lado. Molly estaba de acuerdo con eso, especialmente considerando que las cicatrices ahí eran pocas. Por lo que estaba realmente agradecida era por la reconstrucción de su cara, y aunque su cabello nunca crecería de nuevo, eso se remediaba fácilmente con una peluca o un hechizo especial. En cuanto a su oreja, Pomfrey ocupo parte de su conocimiento medico, junto con un poco de crece huesos y las habilidades de Harry, para darle forma al tejido arruinado y que luciera como una oreja de nuevo. Era una maravilla de ver.

Comprensiblemente, tanto Molly, como los Weasleys en general, estaban extasiados y más allá de toda gratitud hacia Harry. El Pobre Harry estaba algo perdido en lo que debería hacer sobre convertirse en un Weasley honorario.

Finalmente, simplemente se dejo llevar, recibiendo con humildad los abrazos de ella y del resto de los Weasleys.

**OOoOoOoOoOo**

Semanas pasaron y, antes de lo que los estudiantes desearan, llegaron los exámenes finales. La preocupación sobre Voldemort y sus Mortifagos, aún estaba, pero la vida continuaba a pesar de las conversaciones sobre espías dentro del ministerio y demás lados. Para la generación anterior, la historia parecía estarse repitiendo, mientras que de nuevo, confiar en extranjeros, conocidos e incluso amigos, se estaba volviendo difícil.

Sin embargo, para la generación mas joven, estaban asustados, pero preocupados por temas menos serios. A parte de los exámenes, la mayoría de los estudiantes mayores se estaban preparando, alegremente, para su última salida de fin de semana a Hogsmeade — un descanso de los examenes. Desafortunadamente, Harry y sus amigos no eran lo suficientemente mayores para disfrutar este tipo de diversión, así que se conformaron con visitar a Hagrid. En cuanto a los profesores, algunos se quedarían en Hogwarts, mientras el resto actuaria como escoltas, incluyendo al Profesor Snape.

Severus miraba al grupo de estudiantes en frente de él. No era difícil notar que no aprobaba esta salida y que de hecho creía que era tonta y arriesgada. Entendía el deseo de no permitirle a Voldemort, o a cualquier facción terrorista, dictar lo que el publico podía o no hacer, pero estaba el ser valiente y el ser definitivamente idiota. El único beneficio de esto, es que le permitían establecer las reglas para los estudiantes en frente de él. En serio, ¿abandonar la protección de las barreras de Hogwarts después de los últimos eventos? ¿Acaso estos niños eran suicidas o tenían muerte cerebral? Desafortunadamente él no tenía la capacidad de decidir si el fin de semana en Hogsmeade debía ser permitido o no, pero sería un gusano de cola explosiva, antes de permitir que un estudiante saliera totalmente despreparado.

Después de establecer las reglas básicas de la salida, Severus continuo, con su sola postura indicándole a los estudiantes estar callados y quietos.

"si algo llegara a suceder, tal como Mortifagos atacando o similares, _**peleen mientras corren**_. La mayoría de los Mortifagos, son flojos. Irán tras los blancos fáciles. No se conviertan en uno. Lanzar incluso el más simple de los hechizos, podría darles tiempo suficiente para escapar. Ahora, esto no les permite actuar como ustedes creen que es ser 'valiente'. 'Valentía' en este caso, será más una garantía de muerte," dijo, haciendo que algunos estudiantes tragaran saliva. "Para ayuda, recurran a uno de los profesores, incluyéndome. Les diremos que hacer y haremos lo mejor que podamos para protegerlos."

Con unas pocas palabras finales de sabiduría, especialmente rutas de escape, salieron, la mayoría ansiosos de visitar la tienda de dulces o de travesuras a pesar del discurso de Snape.

**OOoOoOoOoOo**

Con harto peso extra, debido a las tortas de piedra de Hagrid, Harry, Neville, Draco y Greg abandonaron la cabaña de este, y decidieron hacer un breve desvió antes de regresar al castillo.

Caminando por detrás de la cabaña de Hagrid, todos se quedaron en silencio mientras Neville visitaba la tumba de Trevor. Comprensiblemente, con la muerte de Vince, el concepto tenía un nuevo significado para ellos.

"De acuerdo, regresemos al castillo," dijo Neville suavemente.

Harry y los demás asintieron y comenzaron a caminar. La noche estaba fresca y una suave brisa pasaba sobre ellos mientras las estrellas brillaban arriba. Era perfecto.

Hasta que un viento helado los atravesó y algo pareció cubrir el cielo en una oscuridad impenetrable.

"¿Es una tormenta?" pregunto Greg, confundido, mientras el aire alrededor de ellos se volvía más helado.

"No lo creo," dijo Draco mientras disminuían su paso y trataban de entender lo que estaba pasando.

"Lumos," dijo Harry, ya que las únicas fuentes de luz para ellos, después de que oscureciera el cielo, era el castillo y la diminuta lámpara al lado de la puerta de Hagrid, muy atrás de ellos.

Harry frunció el ceño, su cara iluminada por la luz de su varita. "¿Sienten... algo?"

"¡Allí!" chillo Draco, apuntando hacia arriba.

Miraron hacia arriba justo cuando comenzaron a sentir una profunda angustia y soledad que parecía tragarlos antes de que vieran las oscuras figuras girando en el cielo.

"¡CORRAN!" grito Harry, mientras la masa de negras y retorcidas mantas se lanzaran en picada.

Segundos después, ruidosos y fuertes estruendos, como de fuegos artificiales, resonaron sobre ellos, y luces de violentas explosiones cubrían el cielo. Pedazos de una superficie oscura cubriendo los terrenos de Hogwarts por completo, se podían ver por el ataque, y una magia antigua vibraba en el aire.

"¡Son las barreras!" grito Neville.

"¡CORRAN!" grito repentinamente Hagrid detrás de ellos, abriendo de golpe la puerta de la cabaña. "¡Rápido, al castillo!"

Les grito mas cosas, pero fueron absorbidas por el ruido de las barreras defensivas. Harry y los demás corrieron, pero una enorme sensación de desesperación les hacía casi imposible respirar. Neville tropezó, haciendo que Draco, a su lado trato de hacerlo ponerse sobre sus pies mientras Harry respiraba, como si estuviera sufriendo, unos pocos pasos más adelante.

Figuras negras comenzaron a danzar alrededor de ellos, golpeando el suelo con un bizarro sonido siseante. Algunas se retorcían, como un pez fuera del agua, mientras otras estaban completamente quietas, como muertas.

Harry cayó sobre sus rodillas y manos mientras sentía algo aterrizando en su espalda; sin embargo, no era un peso físico lo que caía tan pesadamente sobre él, sino algo mucho más insoportable.

Miedo surgió desde su corazón, y el origen iba mucho más lejos de este momento, eso era seguro, cualquier persona sensata tendría miedo de unas cosas oscuras cayendo del cielo y que un medio gigante te dijera que corrieras. No... este miedo, era causado por algo mucho más siniestro. Algo enterrado en su memoria.

Ya no escuchaba los gritos de Hagrid entre los estruendosos ruidos de las barreras, luces y siseos. Ya no podía sentir el pasto bajo sus palmas o el suelo bajo sus rodillas. Ya no podía ni siquiera sentir of la forma que estaba a sus espaldas. Sus sentidos se volvieron hacia su interior, al último recuerdo que tenía de su madre.

**OOoOoOoOoOo**

La única advertencia que Severus tuvo fue el sonido de un 'crack' de la aparición, la cual pronto fue seguida por docenas más, y luego _Voldemort_.

El Señor Oscuro apareció en el medio de Hogsmeade, obviamente disfrutando el caos que repentinamente surgió a su alrededor. Los niños estaban corriendo hacia el profesor más cercano mientras los despistados adultos de corrían hacia las puertas para ocultarse, la mayoría no les prestaba atención a los niños alrededor. Algunos incluso empujaban a los estudiantes de Hogwarts a un lado. Severus resoplo en disgusto ante esa visión, antes de maldecir brutalmente a un mortifago mientras los estudiantes llegaban hasta él.

"¡Quédense atrás mío!" ordeno, sutilmente colocándolos entre dos edificios y fuera de la mayoría de los Mortifagos línea de visión.

"Tantos como puedan, mis seguidores. Preferentemente de tercero y cuarto, si pudieran," declaro Voldemort, caminando erráticamente por la calle, afortunadamente lejos de Severus.

Sólo le tomo un segundo al Maestro de Pociones darse cuenta de que Voldemort se estaba refiriendo a los alumnos de tercer y cuarto año y lo que eso significaba.

Sus pensamientos fueron de inmediato hacia Vince antes de hacer lo primero que se le vino a la mente.

"Mitones," siseo, sin querer atraer atención innecesaria hacia él, especialmente siendo que su elfo domestico vendría tanto si gritaba como si susurraba.

-Pop-

"¿Si, Amo?" chillo, rápidamente dándose cuenta que esta no era una llamada normal.

"Trae a tantos elfos de Hogwarts tan rápido como puedas para ayudarte a aparecer a tantos estudiantes como puedas de regreso a Hogwarts, ¡ahora! ¡Voldemort quiere a los niños!" dijo, mirando hacia los cinco estudiantes arrimados detrás de él.

Mitones no necesito más instrucciones y se apareció detrás de él para aparecer al grupo entero de estudiantes con ella a Hogwarts. Con esos estudiantes a salvo, Severus giro sus ojos a otra parte.

El oscuro cielo sobre Hogwarts y el frio viento le dijeron que los dementores estuvieran probablemente atacando la escuela. Tan sólo podía esperar que las mejoradas barreras que añadieron pudieran resistir.

"¡Diffindo!" grito, rehusándose a lanzar el estúpido 'Stupefy' en este momento. No podía permitirse que algún mortifago, 'reanimara' a uno de sus compañeros, y se estuvieran levantando detrás de él.

Le dio a otro mortifago, quien sospechaba que era Mulciber, justo cuando un sonido que le recordó a los fuegos artificiales chinos a travesaron el ruido del pánico.

Docenas de elfos domésticos aparecieron al lado de cada estudiante en Hogsmeade antes de inmediatamente desvanecerse con un, prácticamente, unificado -POP-.

Los Mortifagos estaban aturdidos mientras que Voldemort se volvía lívido. Y tan solo se volvió peor desde ahí, ya que los cracks de las apariciones de los Aurores y miembros de la Orden comenzaron a sonar momentos después.

**OOoOoOoOoOo**

Harry estaba repentinamente muy consciente de la extraña pesadez en el aire mientras sus ojos se enfocaban en la mujer frente a él.

_¿Mamá?_

Por entre las barras de su cuna, lucia extremadamente agitada y preocupada, pero ese sentimiento como de electricidad estática era lo que realmente lo preocupaba. Tenía su varita en la mano, y en un rápido, y determinado movimiento, apunto la varita hacia su corazón y entonces la movió hacia su entrecejo. Harry solo podía observar como una bizarra magia llenaba el aire y hacia que los juguetes cerca de ella volaran y se sacudieran los muebles recientemente apilados detrás de la puerta atrás de ella, antes de que girara su varita hacia él. Con una suavidad que Harry no había vuelto a experimentar hasta que se fue a vivir con los Flamel, tomo su barbilla con su mano izquierda para mantener su cara hacia ella, mientras usaba la punta de su varita para, gentilmente, trazar, la forma de un rayo en su frente. Harry sintió otro pulso de magia, pero esta vez se movió por su piel aferrándose a esta un segundo después.

Con un suspiro, Harry quedo perplejo, aún mirando en los ojos de su madre mientras ella colocaba su varita en su manga, probablemente en un porta varitas.

¿Qué es lo que le acababa de hacer?

Ella le dio una suave sonrisa mientras lo levantaba y susurraba en su oído, "Cuando esta noche se termine, seré un squib o estaré muerta, pero tú continuaras viviendo. Es todo lo que puedo dar."

La comprensión llego a Harry casi de inmediato, antes de que la puerta del cuarto fuera abierta violentamente, la barricada cayendo a un lado.

Lo coloco de nuevo en la cuna y se giro para ver a Voldemort, escudándolo de su vista. Voldemort hizo un sonido de diversión, y Harry podía ver su túnica negra alrededor de las piernas de su madre.

"¡No Harry, no Harry, por favor no Harry!"

"Hazte a un lado, niña estúpida…. Hazte a un lado ahora."

"No Harry, por favor, tómame a mí, mátame a mí en su lugar—"

"Esta es mi última advertencia—"

"¡No Harry! Por favor... ten piedad... ten piedad... ¡No Harry! ¡No Harry! Por favor — hare lo que sea—"

"¡Hazte a un lado, Hazte a un lado niña estúpida!"

La voz de Voldemort pronto se comenzó a volver impaciente y molesta, y entonces, como si fuera nada, pronuncio la maldición asesina.

Harry vio caer a su madre, y se sintió como una eternidad, antes de que Voldemort avanzara y se colocara sobre él. Levanto la vista hacia el asesino de su madre, ahora llorando mientras se veía con una varita apuntada hacia su cabeza, por segunda vez esa noche.

Voldemort, una vez más, lanzo la maldición asesina, pero repentinamente fue superado por algo más poderoso.

Una Magia, que Harry instintivamente supo que era de su madre, lo envolvió, mientras a lo lejos podía escuchar lo que sólo podía suponer, era Voldemort gritando de dolor, pero no le importo en ese momento. Un indescriptible sentimiento de amor y protección lo recorrió por completo, toda saliendo desde el corte recién hecho en su frente, mientras el cuarto entero se sacudía. Escucho un enorme estruendo y una explosión desde las paredes mientras su cuna se volteaba con él aún adentro, pero la magia de su madre continuaba envolviéndolo, escudándolo de todo el desastre.

La visión de Harry comenzó a desvanecerse, aunque desesperadamente hizo lo posible por memorizar la escena frente a él.

El cuerpo de su madre, contorsionado en frente del humeante cadáver de Voldemort.

**Aclaraciones:**

(*) Poción rellena sangre y la sin sueños (*), en ingles, Blood replenishing and Dreamless Sleep

**Gracias por sus reviews a**: Mama Shmi, Fanática de HP, Paladium, satorichiva y outcome 5


	32. Contingencia

"**Para Cambiar y Formar"**

**("To Change & Shape")**

Severus Snape x Harry Potter

Autor original: Blueowl

Traductora: Eowynd

Notas de traductora:

1) la autora en ingles utiliza ciertos términos como: parselmouth, parselmagic y parseltongue, que serian en orden, boca de parsel (alguien que habla parsel), magia de parsel y lengua de parsel (idioma de las serpientes). Así que en el fic Harry es un parselmouth, es decir habla parseltongue y practicara más adelante parselmagic.

2) Este fic cae en la categoría de Father/Mentor (Padre/Mentor), es decir, los fanfics donde Snape adopta a Harry sea como hijo o sea como aprendiz, por lo tanto no habrá Yaoi ni nada en el estilo entre ambos.

3) Todos los (*) que vean tienen explicaciones al final de cada capítulo por parte de la traductora

_4) Todo lo que está en cursiva son pensamientos o recuerdos_

5) todo lo que este entre : :, como :este ejemplo: es referido a que se está hablando en parsel, así que casi siempre es entre Coral y Harry

**OOoOoOoOoOo**

Preguntas/Dudas al respecto:

_Los Tonks_ — Sí, desafortunadamente Voldemort los acabo a todos, y por todos, quiere decir que se incluye a Nymphadora.

_Largo de la Historia_ **— **Es graciosos como esto ha sido preguntado muchas veces, ahora que nos acercamos al final. Dudo que haya más de cinco capítulos después de este. De hecho estoy muy segura de que lo podre terminar en alrededor de tres.

**OOoOoOoOoOo**

**Parte 32: Contingencia**

El corazón de Hagrid estaba en su garganta mientras corría tan rápido como sus piernas podían llevarlo. Apenas y podía ver tres metros hacia el frente, y su lámpara estaba moviéndose por todos lados. Todo lo que podía hacer era correr hacia el último lugar donde los había visto. Tanteando el aire con sus manos, pero cuidadoso de su fuerza en caso de que se topara con lo que estaba buscando, hizo contacto con una cabeza cubierta de pelo. Un destello plateado mientras se agachaba, le dijo que era Malfoy.

"¡Hagrid!" grito Greg, alertando al semi gigante de su presencia.

"¡Agárrense de mí y no se suelten! ¿Dónde está Harry?" pregunto Hagrid, su aliento visible en el frio aire.

"Adelante de nosotros. Lo vi caer." Dijo Draco, tratando de levantar a Neville. "¡_Lumos_!"

Siendo capaz ahora de ver lo suficiente, se dio cuenta de que Neville estaba inconsciente, así que Hagrid lo agarro como a un bebe y continuo avanzando con Draco y Greg agarrado del borde de su gran abrigo.

"¡Harry!" gritaba Draco, apuntando con la punta de su varita prendida mientras se acercaban.

Allí, asomándose debajo de una forma oscura como una sabana, estaban los pies de Harry.

Hagrid pateo con furia al dementor como un trapo Viejo, y rápidamente se agacho junto a Harry mientras de alguna manera balanceaba a Neville en un brazo.

"'¡Harry!" –dijo en casi gruñido.

Gracias a su lámpara y al Lumos de Draco, podían notar que los labios de Harry estaban azules; sin embargo, lo único que les impedía caer en la desesperación, era el claro signo de que estaba respirando — leves volutas de vapor salían de su boca en cortos intervalos. Coral se había desenrollado un poco en su muñeca y lucia algo preocupada.

Hagrid solo dudo un Segundo antes de tomar a Harry (y a ella) en su otro brazo, imitando la posición de Neville.

Silenciosamente, se empezaron a mover apurados, todos deseando llegar al interior de las murallas de Hogwarts antes de que las cosas empeoraran. Los Dementores aún seguían lanzándose, pero afortunadamente las barreras habían permanecido en su lugar y, al menos, los tenían inmovilizados. Un puñado de otros estudiantes, se les unieron al grupo rápidamente, la mayoría de ellos eran segundos años.

"¡_Expecto Patronum_!" –una gran ola de luz cálida y reconfortante salió dirigida hacia ellos de forma repentina, desde las abiertas puertas del Castillo antes de formar una pared brillante y traslucida, una docena de metros detrás de ellos.

Pudieron visualizar la figura Flitwick desde el otro lado de las puertas, varita en mano mientras mantenía el hechizo. Les hacía gestos para que se movieran, toda su atención en el extraño escudo.

No necesitaban más motivación, y pronto se encontraron a salvo dentro del Castillo. Flitwick lanzo algunos hechizos detrás de ellos antes de unírseles.

"No hay más estudiantes afuera, gracias a Merlín," dijo, guardando su varita antes de girarse hacia el grupo que se mantenía tembloroso en la entrada, con Hagrid al centro. "De acuerdo, todos lo que puedan, vayan a sus salas comunes. El director ha iniciado un encierro seguro. Les enviare pronto a los elfos del castillo con chocolate. Hagrid, a la enfermería," ordeno.

Desacostumbrados a ver al pequeño hombre siendo tan directo y serio, le obedecieron sin preguntas, aunque Draco y Greg miraban a sus amigos con preocupación antes de que Flitwick les diera un gesto reconfortante, pero al mismo tiempo de despedida. A regañadientes abandonaron el lugar con el resto del grupo.

Hagrid cargo a Harry y Neville todo el camino a la enfermería, siguiendo a Flitwick por los corredores. Por el camino, una elfa domestica apareció junto al pequeño Profesor, caminado con rapidez para mantener el paso mientras escuchaba la orden susurrada de chocolate antes de desaparecer. Poco después, cruzaron las puertas de la enfermería.

"Los dementores están atacando las barreras," explico Flitwick a Pomfrey mientras ella rápidamente movió su varita sobre Harry y Neville mientras Hagrid colocaba a cada uno en una cama. "En este momento estoy especialmente agradecido con Severus por sugerir añadir la defensa contra ellos. Parece incapacitarlos por completo, aunque sus auras aun se hacen sentir presentes."

"Bueno, eso es mejor que tenerlos buscando almas de forma activa," comento.

"Es verdad."

"¿alguien mas con reacciones extremas a estas horrible criaturas?" pregunto.

"No, pero ya pedí que enviaran chocolate a todas las salas comunes, por si acaso."

"Bien, ¿Dónde está el director?" pregunto.

"revisando las barreras," comento Flitwick. "me dijo que no cree que haya nada de lo que preocuparse, pero como esta es la primera vez que son realmente puestas a prueba..."

"Lo entiendo," dijo ella, mirando a Hagrid quien aún estaba parado en el medio de la enfermería, preocupado, detrás de Flitwick. "Estarán bien, Hagrid. No me sorprende demasiado que este par haya reaccionado tan mal, considerando todo..."

Ella solo suspiro y Hagrid soltó un leve sollozo.

"Recibí un patronus de Minerva momentos antes de separarme de Albus. Hogsmeade también está bajo ataque, pero por parte de los Mortifagos."

Pomfrey emitió un sonido ahoga, de inmediato temiendo lo peor.

"Afortunadamente los estudiantes, ya están a salvo, gracias a Severus quien aparentemente recluto la ayuda de los elfos del castillo," Flitwick le tranquilizo rápidamente con una sonrisa cómplice.

"Ese hombre nunca deja de sorprenderme. Hogwarts le deba mas de lo que puedo expresar con palabras," dijo con sinceridad.

Flitwick asintió en silencio.

"Bueno, si me necesitan, estaré patrullando los pasillos. Asegurándome que no haya estudiantes perdidos," dijo Hagrid luego de un momento.

"Gracias, Hagrid," dijo Flitwick. "¿Tomarías tú los pisos inferiores mientras yo reviso los pisos superiores?"

Hagrid asintió y se fueron dejando a Pomfrey hacer su trabajo.

**OOoOoOoOoOo**

Dumbledore tomo un sorbo de su chocolate caliente.

Los Aurors habían terminado de limpiar Hogsmeade y ahora estaban revisando los terrenos de Hogwarts.

Sonrió con tristeza. Feliz de que tener las barreras instaladas, pero triste de que hubieran sido necesarias. Y el hecho, de que algunos de sus estudiantes hubieran experimentado el horror de los dementores, incluso al punto de incapacitarlos, le pesaba fuertemente. Seguro, estaba feliz de que nadie hubiera sufrido daño permanente, y que los expuestos hubieran sido pocos, pero se sentía como una pequeña nube plateada en medio de un violento cielo de tormenta y truenos.

Neville se había despertado alrededor de una hora después de que Albus hubiera hablado con Madam Bones. El pobre niño había estado, comprensiblemente, desorientado y al principio estaba convencido de que había dos personas con extremo dolor en algún lugar cercano. Tan solo, después de que Pomfrey gentilmente le explicara que había sufrido su peor recuerdo bajo la influencia de los dementores, fue que había dejado de tratar de convencerlos de que los buscaran y cayó en silencio. Incluso aunque Dumbledore no había estado allí, podía imaginarse la cara de Neville, como si lo hubiera estado, y eso hacía que el lado más oscuro dentro de él deseara que quien fuera el responsable por la triste condición de los padres del niño, fuera _besado_.

En cuanto a Harry, su regreso a la conciencia era ligeramente preocupante por una razón diferente.

No había dicho una palabra cuando despertó. Había estado tranquilo, quieto, y, según Pomfrey... en blanco.

Había reaccionado cuando Neville le ofreció algo de chocolate, lo cual alivio a Pomfrey, pero aun no hablaba con nadie. Esto solo cimentaba su suposición de que Harry, al igual que Neville, había experimentado un recuerdo que muchos dirían que seria mejor olvidar.

Dumbledore cerró sus ojos, decidiendo en silencio que les daría algo de tiempo a los niños antes de pedirle a su Jefa de Cada que hablaran con ellos sobre lo que habían experimentado, si es que permanecían demasiado estoicos.

**OOoOoOoOoOo**

Estaba oscuro, y además creía que Neville ya se había dormido en la cama que estaba junto a la suya, pero el no podía dormir. Tenía demasiado en su mente, de lo cual lo último era lo que había escuchado sobre el ataque a Hogsmeade.

Harry no le había dicho a nadie lo que los dementores le había hecho ver, y no era por que estuviera avergonzado o algo como eso. Era por que tenía miedo del efecto que esa información tendría sobre ellos. Eso y el hecho de que aun no estaba seguro de que quería hacer con esa información.

Había dos puntos importantes sobre el recuerdo que lo había invadido. El primero, (y el mas obvio) era la protección de su madre, pero la segunda era el hecho de que Voldemort lo quería _**a él, no a su madre.**_¿Por qué un señor oscuro querría matar a un bebe con tanta desesperación? Era en extremo bizarro. Sin embargo, no había mucho que pudiera hacer al respecto. No era como si pudiera ir a donde Voldemort y preguntarle, 'Hey, ¿porque querías matar a un bebe que apenas podía sostener una varita y mucho menos usarla?'

Se dio una sacudida mental para apartar esa idea. Francamente, la perturbadora fascinación de Voldemort con él no parecía tan importante. Era lo que era. Si era problemático, pero decidió que en esto era mejor hacer lo que el Profesor Snape hacia y no tratar de entender la mente de los señores oscuros.

En cuanto a la protección de su madre, allí era donde radicaba su indecisión.

Oh, no había duda de que usaría la información, lo que dudaba era sobre qué hacer con ella exactamente y _quien_ debería estar involucrado.

Una parte de él quería decirle a todos los que sabía en los que podía confiar, como: el Profesor Snape, el director, su Jefa de Casa, Madam Pomfrey, Neville, y sus guardianes.

Sin embargo, no era estúpido. Sabía que esta información era peligrosa. No solo por lo que Voldemort podría tratar de hacer si la descubría, sino por lo que el acto mismo de 'auto-sacrificio' les había hecho a su madre y Voldemort. Si alguien intentara hacer lo que su madre había hecho, con solo pequeños ajustes con la esperanza de hacer lo mismo que él esperaba hacer (reflejar la maldición y permanecer vivo), pero fallara...

Sabía lo que la protección de su madre le había hecho a su habitación, y sólo había sido su magia la que lo había salvado de todo el daño (excepto la cicatriz del relámpago). Tan solo podía imaginar cómo seria de explosiva si la protección saliera absolutamente mal.

Lo cual lo llevaba al otro lado de su discusión interna.

No le quería decir a _nadie_. Quería mantener esto como un secreto (excepto de Coral por supuesto), por el simple de que probablemente la gente querría detenerlo de profundizar en esta misteriosa y sin duda peligrosa magia.

Seguro, sabía que serian bien intencionados, y la parte más sensible de él, estaría de acuerdo con ellos, pero el hecho era que tenía conocimiento que podía ayudar a detener la Guerra, y no quería que nadie le dijera que debía dejar que los adultos lo manejaran o algo así. La pura experiencia, le había demostrado que él era parte de esta guerra le gustara o no —por el amor de dios, Voldemort en persona había ido tras de él, por alguna razón inconcebible, ¡incluso antes de que pudiera hablar! Debería tomar un rol más activo en esta Guerra, no intentar 'permanecer' en los costados.

Tal vez estaba siendo infantil, pero no podía evitar sentirse posesivo con este conocimiento. Su madre se lo había dado a él, en cierta forma, así que, en su mente, le pertenecía el derecho de hacer lo que creyera mejor. Era su trabajo asegurarse que no cayera en las manos equivocadas y que se usara como debería ser — para salvar inocentes.

Harry cerró sus ojos y tomo aliento.

Estaba decidido. Haría esto por su cuenta, al menos por ahora. Si sentía que se estaba yendo de sus manos hablaría con sus guardianes o con Snape, de otra forma, descubriría como su madre había hecho lo que hizo, y tal vez, con sus palabras de, '_Cuando esta noche termine, será un __squib o estaré muerta_', encontrar una manera de iniciar la protección, sin morir. Tal vez de verdad podría terminar la guerra, justo como casi ella lo había hecho.

Harry trago saliva.

Esto no era algo menor. Eso lo sabía. Y sabía que tendría una sola oportunidad de intentar esta protección (asumiendo que alguna vez figurara que paso y tuviera la buena/mala suerte de probarla).

Bueno, lo que tenía que hacer ahora, era aprender mas sobre magia de sacrificio, aunque mas específicamente, de auto-sacrificio.

En cierta forma era irónico. Aquí estaba él, tratando de descubrir formas de realizar un auto-sacrificio, mientras Voldemort estaba ahí fuera buscando más sacrificios.

La mandíbula de Harry se tenso, sus pensamientos dirigiéndose hacia Vincent.

"Por ti, Vince," susurro antes de rodar a un lado y ponerse a dormir.

**OOoOoOoOoOo**

Voldemort había estado lívido. Había estado al borde de un total y complete colapso – hasta que record que tenía un plan de apoyo. Era una solución fácil, si bien, no la mas favorable, pero serviría.

Cualquier niño por debajo de los 15 años serviría. Todo se trataba de la maleabilidad de la magia sacrificada, después de todo. Tenían que ser lo suficientemente mayores para tener un mínimo de control sobre su magia (11), pero lo suficientemente jóvenes para no haber alcanzado la 'mayoría'.

Bueno, lo único que se podía hacer por ahora era esperar a que fuera la hora correcta para reunir a sus seguidores y que trajeran a sus familias — por supuesto que no les diría la verdadera razón para su petición (orden), pero eso no importaba. También ayudaba que nadie supiera la historia completa detrás de la muerte del chico Crabbe, a pesar de que tan acuciosa había sido la maldita investigación de Bones... (*)

Se haría más fuerte, se volvería invencible, y entonces... bueno, entonces nadie podría ponerse en su camino.

Ni el Ministro.

Ni Dumbledore.

Ni el maldito traidor de Severus.

Y definitivamente tampoco el mocoso Potter.

Tendría el Mundo Mágico.

**OOoOoOoOoOo**

Harry respire hondo para calmarse mientras de obligaba a sí mismo a aceptar lo que estaba haciendo. No había vuelta atrás ahora. Bueno, si la había, pero no iba a hacerlo. Tenía que hacer esto.

"Gracias, Dobby," susurro mientras se sacaba su capa de invisibilidad.

"Dobby es feliz de server al amo," dijo Dobby con reverencia, regresando sobre sus pasos hacia el final del pasillo para mirar.

Estaban en la Sección Prohibida de la biblioteca.

No le había tomado mucho a Harry para dares cuenta de que la única forma de que encontrara algo sobre magia de sacrificio era utilizando métodos poco convencionales y métodos menos que permitidos. Afortunadamente, tenía a Neville para que lo cubriera en el dormitorio (de acuerdo, era la 1am y no esperaba que alguno de sus compañeros de cuarto se fuera despertar y notara su ausencia), además de su capa de invisibilidad y a Dobby. Después de pensarlo un poco (así como unas pocas palabras con Coral), Harry le dijo a Neville de su recuerdo y juntos decidieron que era mejor mantenerlo un secreto por el momento.

Los días siguientes al fallido ataque de los dementores, pasaron en un borrón, lo cual había sido a partes iguales una maldición y una bendición. Había hablado brevemente con la Profesora Sprout sobre su experiencia con los dementores, justo lo suficiente para aliviar cualquier preocupación, que claramente sentía por él, y, aunque en ese momento hubiera preferido evitar hablar de eso para nada, al final Harry suponía que lo había ayudado. Pero más que nada, había fortalecido la decisión que había tomado de mantener en secreto su cacería por el secreto del éxito de su madre.

Por mucho que le gustara rodearse de la preocupación y cariño de su Jefa de Casa, era bastante claro que ella (y los demás adultos en los que confiaba) tratarían de detener su progreso por el simple hecho de que era extremadamente peligroso. Su madre había triunfado donde nadie lo había hecho antes, pero en hacerlo había perdido su vida — claro algunos, podrían discutir que estaba perdida en el momento en que Voldemort entro en su casa. Sin embargo no importaba como lo viera, en la búsqueda del secreto y como llevarlo un paso más allá... Harry estaba arriesgando su propia vida, porque, al final, él quería usar esta protección y lo haría si tuviera la oportunidad. No era un suicida, pero saber que tenia la llave que podría, posiblemente, terminar con la guerra permanentemente y salvar la vida de otros, lo motivaba más que nada — la imagen de Vince y su familia al frente de todos sus recuerdos.

Neville, aunque algo nervioso sobre la misteriosa magia que Harry había visto usar a su madre, coincidía con la meta de Harry, diciendo que si alguien podía encontrar ese secreto e ir más allá, sería Harry. Harry también estaba seguro de que el dolor que Neville había oído soportar a sus padres durante su propio recuerdo, solo alimentaba su deseo de ayudar a Harry a terminar la guerra — como fuera que eso se lograra.

Así que, aquí estaba, revisando las repisas, esperando encontrar al menos un libro que le diera algo más de luz al tema de la magia de sacrificio tanto como a la magia de auto-sacrificio.

Se estaban acercando a las 2:30am y después de haber recorrido docenas de libros (y algunos mas que perturbadores) oscuros con la ayuda de Dobby, finalmente encontró un capitulo llamado 'Muerte Honorable' que tal vez pudiera servir. Era de un libro llamado 'Ritos Familiares Ancestrales, Prohibidos y Olvidados.'

Aunque el capitulo en si mismo era un poco perturbador, Harry pronto se dio cuenta de que algunos de sus contenidos eran mucho más ligeros que los pedazos que había leído en otros libros — como los despiadados rituales en 'Sacrificios de Sangre, Poder Final' y los métodos barbáricos de 'Por Siempre Joven'.

Con Dobby de regreso a la vigilancia, Harry comenzó a leer.

_En los siglos de descarnadas Rivalidades Familiares y deudas de sangre, era una práctica común de parte de un anciano enfermo envestir a uno de sus herederos con su magia como un último acto de amor por su familia y los hijos de las futuras generaciones. Esto era en parte, debido al conflicto de la fortaleza de la sangre entre las familias. Un anciano entregando su magia a un heredero les aseguraría que ciertos atributos mágicos fueran pasados a las demás generaciones — tales como: Animago, Metamorfomago, Hablante de Parsel, Vidente, Oclumencia, Legilimencia, Poliglota (*), Brujo, Hechicero, o Mago. Un heredero que ya tuviera la habilidad, se volvería mas fuerte por un tiempo, después de ser envestido por el anciano, pero este efecto era solo temporal; sin embargo, sus propios hijos eran mas que probable de que heredaran la habilidad al resto de la línea familiar._

_La otra razón era bastante más relacionada con asuntos más serios. Las rivalidades entre familias, eran especialmente viciosas y la alta tasa de mortalidad entre las familias involucradas, llevaron a varios linajes a la extinción. Los Herederos, especialmente los futuros jefes de familia, eran frecuentemente el blanco de maldiciones y pociones extremadamente viciosas. Esto, sobre todas las otras preocupaciones, fue lo que llevo a muchos ancianos a realizar la 'Muerte Honorable', esperando con su acto final, disminuir o derechamente prevenir tales acontecimientos para uno de sus seres amados — al menos temporalmente._

_Recibir tal regalo era un gran honor y realizar además de llevar a cabo el acto en si mismo era considerado lo mas grande que uno podía hacer. Para muchas familias, las generaciones futuras, eran hechas jurar recordar a tales ancianos y honorarlos, entregándoles un cierto grado de 'vida eterna' al muerto a través del recuerdo._

_Este Ritual Familiar de auto-sacrificio, el cual muchos en nuestros días modernos, lo consideran magia oscura, mientras que otros lo consideran un mal necesario en esos oscuros tiempos._

Harry se detuvo, su corazón martillando en su pecho. Esto tenía que ser, o al menos podía ser de donde su madre había sacado la idea para lo que hizo. Regreso sus ojos a la página, revisándola de nuevo antes de llegar a un párrafo más informativo.

_Algunos hoy en día, podrían ver esta práctica como un suicidio ritualista; sin embargo, a diferencia del suicidio, el cual nace de la desesperanza y el despropósito, esto es hecho como un acto de devoción y esperanza inquebrantable en la siguiente generación. Propósito e intención es lo que origina este ritual, y aunque el elegido acabaría con la vida de un voluntario anciano, era la voluntad del anciano y maestro de runas la que aseguraban la apropiada realización. Un anciano moldeaba su magia en sus momentos finales para llevar a cabo un deseo especifico — fuera por el puro deseo de traspasar una magia/habilidad, parte protección y refuerzo de la línea familiar, o máxima protección contra el daño. Comprensiblemente, el ambiente del momento que pasaba la familia, afectaría directamente el deseo del anciano._

_Cualquiera fuera la opción, el obsequio era solo temporal, pero en ocasiones duraba lo suficiente para que alcanzaran la adultez y fueran lo suficientemente fuertes para cuidar de sí mismos y los suyos — el corazón de la razón de porque este rito se creó y uso por tanto tiempo._

Harry giro la pagina, esperando más información, principalmente sobre este asunto de las runas, pero se decepciono al encontrar una lista de las personas que habían practicado esta 'Muerte Honorable' y al heredero que habían escogido.

La lista abarcaba varias páginas, muchas llenas de nombres que jamás había oído, pero luego comenzaron a surgir unos más familiares.

_1538 Carina Aquila Black - Cetus Pavo Black_

_1573 Egbert Flint - Tuberous Flint_

_1623 Violetta Longbottom - Cassiopeia Longbottom_

_1689 Charlus Black - Nigellus Black_

_1745 Sibelius Potter - Gerald Potter_

_1841 Wulfric Albus Dumbledore - Percival Sandoz Dumbledore_

Los nombres no continuaban más allá de 1875, lo cual hizo recordar a Harry lo que el Sombrero Seleccionador le dijo sobre el Hechizo del Legado. El propósito Del Hechizo del Legado era ver las habilidades de un niño/niña y ver si eran dignos de la familia. Por supuesto, no siempre había sido así, pero estas rivalidades entre familias claramente habían sacado lo peor de muchas personas — de acuerdo, esos tiempos también trajeron este último acto de amor y devoción para la familia— aunque Harry se preguntaba si podría haber evolucionado en una perversa forma de orgullo y deber, o un escape del miedo de volverse totalmente inútil con los años.

Llegando a la última página del capítulo, Harry continuo leyendo, sin importarle que tan tarde (o temprano) se estuviera haciendo.

_A través de los siglos de uso, este Ritual ha fallado en varias ocasiones, repercutiendo horriblemente en los presentes y destruyendo el cuerpo del anciano. Al principio se creía que había fallado por que el que recibía el regalo no era lo suficientemente adecuado para recibirlo, o porque las runas habían fallado, pero después, al entrevistar fantasmas de ancianos cuyos ritos fallaron, se descubrió que cualquier motivo egoísta de parte del anciano, podrían causar el fallo. Esto incluía expectaciones de la familia por siempre honrando su nombre u otras ilusiones de grandeza eterna, también como sus sueños de que su heredero se volvería lo suficientemente fuerte por el único propósito de destruir completamente a sus rivales._

Harry asintió mentalmente. Eso hacia sentido. Para que hubiera un verdadero auto-sacrificio, cualquier egoísmo o similar entraría en conflicto con el hechizo y lo haría fallar.

Con un pequeño sobresalto, Harry repentinamente se dio cuenta de que había luz llegando desde la ventana e iluminando el libro, así que rápidamente lo coloco donde iba. ¡Debía regresar ahora mismo a su cama!

"Dobby," susurro Harry con urgencia.

Instantáneamente, Dobby estaba allí y antes de que Harry se diera cuenta, estaban en su cama, con sus cortinas bien cerradas alrededor. Podía escuchar algunos ronquidos y eso lo reconforto.

Su misión había sido un éxito. Ahora tenía que ver en este asunto de las runas.

**OOoOoOoOoOo**

Augusta no podía evitar sentirse extraña, al no dirigirse hacia cierto cuarto en particular del cuarto piso, como lo había hecho en casi todas las visitas anteriores, antes de que su hijo y su nuera fueran trasladados a un hospital muggle.

Llevando consigo una gruesa carpeta, se dirigía a la oficina del jefe del pabellón Janus Thickey, con la información mas reciente de la condición de Frank y Alice.

Escondió una suave sonrisa.

De acuerdo al Dr. Price, las cosas estaban mejorando en todos los frentes. Según los últimos MRIs, sus mentes estaban sanando y de alguna clase de maquina llamada 'EEG' (*), el Dr. Price decía que estaban respondiendo al estimulo externo aunque aun estuvieran en coma. Esto, según le aseguraba, era una extremadamente buena señal, y lo que era mejor, es que las lecturas se volvían cada vez más estables y fuertes. Estaba seguro de que despertarían en el futuro cercano y, de hecho, dijo que los podrían despertar ahora, pero que era mejor esperar a que sanaran cuanto pudieran antes de hacerlo. Si encontraban que su progreso se había estabilizado y aun no despertaban por sí mismos, entonces intervendrían. Augusta asintió cuando le mostraron las lecturas del EEG y las imágenes del MRI, del antes y después del tratamiento. Las diferencias eran obvias hasta para alguien como ella.

Tenía la esperanza de que despertaran para cuando Neville llegara a casa al final de esa semana. Con todo lo que estaba pasando en el mundo, realmente se necesitaba que pasara algo bueno.

Sus pensamientos se fueron al pobre niño que había sido parte del círculo de amigos de Neville.

Ella jamás se había asociado con la familia Crabbe. Habían sido demasiado oscuros para su gusto, incluso si dejaba de lado el hecho de que Markov fuera o solía ser un mortifago. Ningún niño merecía morir, y mucho menos de esa forma, y por mucho que detestara a los Mortifagos, ella sabía lo que era llorar la perdida –o aparente perdida- de un hijo. Y Markov estaba sufriendo, y lo había llevado más allá del punto de la cordura.

Ahora se encontraba en el cuarto piso, por el mismo pasillo donde Frank y Alice habían estado. De lo poco que había logrado oír de los sanadores que lo atendían, el hombre era un desastre balbuceante – lo cual era comprensible. Y, de acuerdo a una sanadora de lengua suelta, habían hallado evidencia de que estuvo bajo el Imperius — el cual había sido tan fuerte que, de hecho, había dejado daño en su mente. Tenía muy pocos momentos de cordura y se dedicaba a balancearse en una silla en silencio la mayor parte del tiempo. Era muy obvio, al menos para ella, de que el hombre estaba sufriendo de más que un gran dolor, sino que también de culpa. Apenas podía imaginárselo. Controlado mentalmente para hacer lo que había hecho (aunque las circunstancias exactas de sus acciones en la muerte de su familia no eran de conocimiento público), todo esto mientras estaba consciente de lo que hacía... Era suficiente para que hasta ella lo compadeciera.

Era irónico en una forma casi mórbida, y estaba molesta consigo misma por siquiera pensarlo, pero lo hizo de todos modos. Al final de la guerra anterior, Markov había evitado Azkaban mintiendo al decir que había estado bajo el Imperius. Bueno, esta vez era la verdad.

**OOoOoOoOoOo**

Harry estaba de camino a su dormitorio después del banquete final. Neville había empacado antes, así que decidió quedarse para comer más postre. Harry por otra parte, necesitaba empacar ahora para estar listo para mañana cuando se irían por el verano.

"Hola, Harry Potter."

Harry casi brinco un metro.

: De verdad, ¿es que ella se materializa en medio del aire?: siseo Coral con suavidad.

"Hola, Luna," dijo Harry, calmándose.

"¿ya descubriste el secreto?" pregunto, por primera vez luciendo enfocada en vez de perdida.

"Er. . . ." Harry miro alrededor de ellos y descubrió que estaban solos, al menos por el momento. "Tal vez. Aun estoy tratando de hallarle sentido a algunas cosas, pero estoy haciendo progresos."

Harry no veía razón para mentirle, al menos a ella. ¿A quién se lo iba a decir? ¿Y quién iba a creerle? Era algo malo pensar así, pero era la verdad. Además, le gustaba Luna. No estaba seguro porque, pero había algo sobre ella.

"¿Cómo qué?"

"Bueno, aprendí que está ligado a algo llamado 'maestro de runas'." Decidió que no era necesario especificar 'que' era. Luna parecía poder seguirlo sin necesidad de que el explícitamente dijera 'la protección contra la maldición asesina'.

Sus cejas se elevaron un poco mientras sus ojos se detuvieron por un instante es su cicatriz –la primera vez que él podía recordarla realmente viéndola.

"Eso hace sentido. Tal vez quieras leer 'Técnicas de los Antiguos'. Muy informativo."

Harry asintió lentamente, grabando el titulo en su mente. "Gracias, lo hare."

"Desafortunadamente, no está en la biblioteca de Hogwarts. Lo he buscado. Pero si lo quieres, puedo pedirle a mi padre que te deje ocupar su copia durante el verano."

"Eso sería genial, Luna, gracias," dijo Harry con una sonrisa. "¿de qué es el libro exactamente?"

"Escrituras antiguas con Runas y Hadas de las Rocas," respondió con simpleza.

"¿Hadas de las rocas?" pregunto Harry, ahora algo confundido.

"Bueno, las runas tienen que haber salido de algún lado, ¿cierto?" respondió con seriedad.

Harry parpadeo, antes de que Luna le diera un gesto firme de asentimiento, y se marchara.

: Bien, eso fue interesante: murmuro Coral.

Harry asintió en silencio.

**OOoOoOoOoOo**

Voldemort escondió su sonrisa mientras todos sus Mortifagos se reunían frente a él.

Pronto experimentaría esa sensación de poder puro y se volvería invencible, pero antes, tenía que poner en marcha su plan.

Estaban en un claro en un bosque sin mayor importancia (además de realizar esta reunión y ser el lugar elegido para el próximo sacrificio – preferentemente sacrificios).

Comenzó a avanzar, sus túnicas oscuras arrastrándose levemente tras de él mientras giraba sus ojos hacia Lucius y Trent Goyle. No dejo de notar como sus ojos se ponían nerviosos. Bien, siempre debían de temer y temblar frente a él.

"Sus hijos son amigos con Potter, según entiendo?" pregunto.

No era realmente una pregunta, pero asintieron de todos modos.

"Excelente. Vayan y tráiganmelos. Deseo hacerles algunas preguntas por mí mismo. Tal vez sus respuestas ayudaran a descubrir a los guardianes de Potter. Me estoy cansando de esperar por mis espías, especialmente los de la Junta de Adopciones. La suerte de Potter se acabara, igual que el numero de sus protectores."

Voldemort dejo que se viera su sonrisa mientras veía a los ojos de Lucius...

Algo en ellos tomo a Voldemort por sorpresa. Algo había cambiado. Algo era diferente. Alarmantemente diferente.

Todo lo que necesitaba vino a él en un Segundo al revisar en el alma del Rubio aristócrata.

Lucius no le creía.

Lucius _sabia_ que estaba mintiendo...

Miro mas profundo.

Voldemort no estaba sorprendido por el miedo dentro de Lucius, inmenso y grueso, pero extrañamente no era por él. Había fuerza, o al menos el ferviente deseo de hacer algo – o mas bien _prevenir que_ _el _hiciera algo.

Y allí estaba.

Como una bofetada que le dejaría a uno la piel roja por largo tiempo después del golpe, Voldemort encontró un problema serio.

De alguna manera, Lucius sabía...

Y era bastante claro que Lucius no le traería a Draco.

Voldemort vio rojo.

**OOoOoOoOoOo**

Lucius supo que había sido descubierto incluso antes de que los ojos de Voldemort se oscurecieran, y justo cuando Voldemort comenzó a moverse, Lucius se hizo a un lado, esperando que su plan de contingencia resistiera.

Sacando su varita y apenas logrando esquivar la maldición asesina de Voldemort, Lucius disparo las suyas al mortifago mas cercano con el que no se había aliado semanas antes...

Y entonces, justo como desesperadamente deseaba, Goyle, Nott, y Flint actuaron — cada uno atacando a los Mortifagos más leales que tenían cerca mientras el caos crecía.

Murmurando una palabra que activaría un mensaje que sería enviado a Narcissa (hecho posible gracias al ingenioso trabajo de hechizos de Severus), Lucius lanzo otro hechizo, este dándole por completo en la cara a Peter Pettigrew. La rata no se levantaría.

Lucius no se preocupo de contar mientras los cuerpos caían uno tras otro, la mayoría apenas habían sacado sus varitas en un intento de defenderse a sí mismos mientras el escapaba de la ira de Voldemort. Sintió hechizos que pasaban por, apenas, sobre sus hombres mientras que algunos apenas perdían darle en sus piernas. Salto por sobre un hombre lobo muerto (cortesía de Nott) y se lanzo detrás de un árbol caído.

El Viejo árbol exploto, pero no se atrevió a mirar hacia atrás mientras se lanzaba detrás de otro árbol, este manteniéndose en su lugar, mientras activaba su traslador, seguro de que estaba más allá de las barreras que Voldemort ahora siempre levantaba. Mientras el familiar tirón lo llevaba lejos, esperaba que sus co-conspiradores, hubieran o pudieran, escapar también.

**OOoOoOoOoOo**

"Draco, agarra esto. Nos vamos," dijo su madre sin emoción, mientras colocaba un paquete en sus brazos momentos después de abrir de golpe la puerta de su cuarto y entrar sin ni siquiera golpear.

Jamás había visto a su madre de esta forma. Sus ojos tenían un pánico que nunca había visto en una persona, y lo asustaba. Comprensiblemente desorientado, Draco agarro el bolso que le dio su madre y lo coloco sobre su hombro.

"Mamá, qu—" comenzó solo para sentir, el bastante violento, tirón de un traslador.

Repentinamente noto una leve luz de velas y el sonido de agua goteando, sin embargo, la turbulenta respiración de su madre era lo que tenía toda su atención. Se giro entre sus brazos y la miro al rostro.

Una extraña mezcla de alivio y preocupación fue lo que encontró, y repentinamente lo comprendió.

Habían llevado a cabo el plan de contingencia que su padrino había planeado con su padre. Algo había pasado, y habían sentido la necesidad de que su madre lo tomara y se fueran.

¿Y acaso, seguían en Inglaterra? Se pregunto, pero repentinamente sus pensamientos se fueron a otro lado.

"¿donde está padre?" pregunto.

Su madre tomo un profundo, y tembloroso, aliento, pero cuando finalmente hablo, su voz estaba tranquila. "Debería estar con Severus ahora, o muy pronto. Lo sabremos en unos pocos minutos," dijo, bajando la vista hacia la mochila que le había dado.

Draco se la paso y ella de inmediato la abrió y saco un espejo.

"¿Dónde estamos?" pregunto después de un largo silencio, decidiendo que esa era la siguiente cosa mas importante.

Ella no aparto la mirada del espejo, pero respondió. "Gannat, Francia."

Después de eso, estaba claro que no le dirían más, así que Draco miro alrededor y se movió a una silla cercana a un librero. El lugar era muy antiguo y le recordaba mas a un calabozo que a otra cosa, aunque afortunadamente no había artículos de tortura. Con un suspiro, cerró los ojos y rezo para que su padre y padrino estuvieran a salvo.

Y durante todo este tiempo su madre miraba en el espejo, esperando.

Gracias por sus reviews a: Paladium, alessa-vulturi, Alfy-Malfoy, Mrs. Gonzalez, Fanatica de HP, satorichiva, YUKINORYU18, Shadir, carola y MaryUchi.

Aclaraciones:

_Poliglota (*): Alguien capaz de hablar muchas lenguas_

*Nota de autora: Voldemort no está al tanto de que Bellatrix le conto a Narcissa su pequeño secreto (la historia completa del homicidio de los Crabbe). Todo lo que Voldemort sabe es que el publico de alguna manera supo que los Mortifagos estuvieron involucrados y que Markov no asesino a su familia.

(*) MRIs, sus mentes estaban sanando y alguna clase de maquina llamada 'EEG' (*) MRI, Magnetic Resonance Image, o Imagen de Resonancia Magnética. **EEG**, **E**lectro**E**ncefalo**G**rama

(*)En ingles, 'Etchings of the Elders'. (*) Etching, según Wiki pedía es una técnica que consiste en vertir un acido muy fuerte, en las partes no protegidas de una pieza de metal para crear un diseño en relieve en el mismo.

**Nota a aparte de la autora**: Para quienes puedan interesarse, acabo de publicar una historia corta llamada 'Abraham', disponible a través de la tienda Kindle de Amazon. Pueden encontrar el link en mi cuenta de Fanfiction. Espero que le echen un vistazo :)


	33. Llegando al Final

"**Para Cambiar y Formar"**

**("To Change & Shape")**

Severus Snape x Harry Potter

Autor original: Blueowl

Traductora: Eowynd

Notas de traductora:

1) la autora en ingles utiliza ciertos términos como: parselmouth, parselmagic y parseltongue, que serian en orden, boca de parsel (alguien que habla parsel), magia de parsel y lengua de parsel (idioma de las serpientes). Así que en el fic Harry es un parselmouth, es decir habla parseltongue y practicara más adelante parselmagic.

2) Este fic cae en la categoría de Father/Mentor (Padre/Mentor), es decir, los fanfics donde Snape adopta a Harry sea como hijo o sea como aprendiz, por lo tanto no habrá Yaoi ni nada en el estilo entre ambos.

3) Todos los (*) que vean tienen explicaciones al final de cada capítulo por parte de la traductora

_4) Todo lo que está en cursiva son pensamientos o recuerdos_

5) todo lo que este entre : :, como :este ejemplo: es referido a que se está hablando en parsel, así que casi siempre es entre Coral y Harry

**OOoOoOoOoOo**

Preguntas / Dudas al respecto

Una Continuación **—** No, no Habrá una continuación. Lo siento.

**OOoOoOoOoOo**

**Parte 33: Llegando al Final**

Severus supo que el plan había sido puesto en marcha en el momento en que su reloj emitió un suave movimiento. De inmediato se dirigió a sus habitaciones para esperar a Lucius quien llegaría por la red floo. Si todo salía según el plan, Lucius usaría un traslador para llegar a un callejón muggle de Londres antes de dirigirse a un departamento oculto con magia en la parte de atrás (disponible solo para aquellos a los que las barreras reconocerían). Desde allí, usaría la chimenea que había allí para llegar a Hogwarts (la cual en si misma estaba con varias barreras y específicamente cerrada con una contraseña - Severus tenía que 'abrirla' desde su extremo para hacerla accesible para Lucius).

Así que espero. Y espero.

El temor comenzó a invadirlo, justo cuando la chimenea cobro vida.

Lucius salió a tropezones, cansado y sin aliento, pero vivo.

Severus se apresuro a llegar a su lado y rápidamente lo revise en busca de cualquier maldición o magia o indeseable. Afortunadamente, no encontró nada, así que llevo a Lucius al sillón más cercano antes de invocar un espejo desde una mesa lateral.

"Está a salvo. Dennos un momento," Susurro Severus sobre la superficie del espejo antes de dejarlo a un lado y mirar a Lucius cuyo corazón estaba empezando a tranquilizarse.

"De alguna manera sabía que yo lo sabía. Miro en mis ojos y sólo... no lo sé. No era exactamente como la Legilimencia, pero era parecida. Realmente no puedo explicarlo y no importa. Supe cuando descubrió la verdad, y actué, tal como lo discutimos. Los otros me imitaron de inmediato. Creo que se dieron cuenta de lo que estaba pasando al mismo tiempo que yo, cuando intento usarme y hacernos traer a nuestros hijos para que él los interrogara sobre los guardianes de Potter. Que excusa tan mala," Lucius hizo un sonido incomprensible antes de sacudir su cabeza y levantar la punta de su varita hacia su sien. "Aquí está el recuerdo. Creo que será mucho mas claro que mis palabras."

Severus coloco el recuerdo en un frasco para verlo más tarde mientras miraba a los demás espejos sobre la chimenea. Con un poco de fe, y con algo de suerte, también se activarían pronto y les darían buenas noticias. Hasta entonces, necesitaba informar a Dumbledore que había pasado y ver el recuerdo.

"El espejo de tu familia esta a tu lado. Los espejos de los demás están allí," dijo, indicando la chimenea mientras se dirigía hacia la puerta. "prepárate para responder. Con suerte, tendremos noticias de ellos pronto."

Lucius asintió, agradecido, mientras levantaba el espejo hacia él.

"Narcissa," comenzó.

Severus no alcanzo a escuchar mucho más antes de dirigirse a la oficina del director.

**OOoOoOoOoOo**

Madam Bones se reclino en la silla de su oficina, apenas creyendo lo que Albus Dumbledore acababa de mostrarle.

Juntos, habían saltado dentro del pensadero que había traído y habían sido testigos de lo increíble.

Mortifagos (supuestos o no) volviéndose contra Voldemort — Lucius Malfoy, Trent Goyle, Darol Nott, y Sal Flint.

Seguro, habían sido solo cuatro de ellos, pero eso había sido suficiente.

En la gran reunión, Lucius inicio su loca batalla con una maldición asesina hacia el mortifago más cercano, quien Madam Bones, estaba segura que había sido Gibbon. Después de eso, maldiciones enviadas desde el lado de Flint y Goyle mandarían a una docena de Mortifagos casi volando contra los arboles, la mayoría golpeando de forma horrenda los troncos.

Y entonces estaba Nott.

Mientras Pettigrew caía con un hechizo quebranta huesos aplicada en su cara, Nott estaba en duelo (destruyendo) aquellos a su alrededor con fuego demoniaco. Bones no estaba segura de todos ellos, pero reconoció a Dolohov, Barty Crouch Jr., Jugson, y los hermanos Lestrange en el medio del infierno.

Mientras tanto, Lucius mando a volar a Macnair mientras esquivaba hechizos enviados por Voldemort quien parecía ignorante de la muerte a su alrededor, enfocándose solo en Malfoy.

Eso fue todo lo que mostraba el recuerdo, antes de que Lucius llegara detrás de un árbol y se trasladara a otro lugar, finalizando el recuerdo. Sin embargo, Dumbledore probo, una vez más, que tan bien informado estaba.

Trent Goyle y Sal Flint habían logrado escapar y ahora estaban escondidos con sus familias. Darol Nott, sin embargo, había sufrido una herida bastante grave y estaba en un lugar secreto siendo atendido por algunos sanadores que Dumbledore conocía. Su hijo, Theodore Nott, estaba con él, pero nadie estaba seguro aún de que si él sobreviviría.

Tal como uno podía imaginar, Bellatrix no había estado feliz con él por asesinar a su esposo y su cuñado.

Madam Bones sacudió su cabeza.

A pesar de conocer sus pasados y sus métodos, no podía evitar sentirse un poco agradecida hacia Lucius y los tres que se le habían unido. Por sus acciones, los seguidores de Voldemort se habían visto severamente disminuidos — Bones incluso diría que exterminados.

Solo podía esperar que la Guerra terminara más temprano que tarde, y ahora con las mejoradas medidas de seguridad dentro del Ministerio (tales como las barreras y el sistema de alarma), las cosas se veían mejores.

**OOoOoOoOoOo**

Harry llevaba en casa una semana (casa — una palabra tan fantástica), ocupando leyendo el libro que Luna le había enviado unos pocos días después de que Nicholas y Perenelle lo hubieran recogido afuera del andén 9 ¾ (disfrazados). Para Harry, las cosas habían empezado calmadas y bastante felices, hasta ese lunes.

Cerca del final del día, su cicatriz emitió una rabia furiosa de tal magnitud que rivalizaba con cualquier cosa que hubiera sentido desde Voldemort, y eso era decir algo. No veía nada (gracias en parte a su mejoras paulatinas de sus escudos mentales y la bruma mental que puso Nicholas), pero lo que si cruzo clara y fuertemente es que alguien (o un grupo de personas) estaba en serios problemas. El deseo de tortura y destrucción de Voldemort contra quienes lo habían hecho enojar era innegable.

Afortunadamente, solo le tomo unas pocas horas descubrir la razón del aparente cambio de humor de Voldemort, lo cual era al mismo tiempo un alivio y una preocupación.

Estaba feliz de que Lucius y los demás hombres hubieran escapado y que sus familias estaban a salvo y escondidas, pero, al mismo tiempo, pero no podía evitar pensar que sus padres se habían escondido de Voldemort y no había resultado tan bien, ¿cierto?

Sin embargo, no había nada que pudiera hacer de forma directa para mantenerlos a salvo, y también sabía que el Profesor Snape y los demás estaban hacienda todo lo posible para estorbarle a Voldemort. Eso le daba algo de consuelo mientras se enfocaba de nuevo en su investigación (haciendo lo mejor que podía para obviar el dolor remanente en su cicatriz).

No estaba sorprendido de descubrir que mucho de "artes de los antiguos" estaba bastante más allá de su comprensión, en el clásico estilo bizarro de Luna, pero algo de este, de hecho, era bastante útil y bastante aclarador.

Su cicatriz de relámpago, era en efecto una runa, una llamada 'Sig'. Simbolizaba la victoria y también podía servir para representar el triunfo del bien sobre el mal, o de la luz sobre la noche. Había otros significados también, pero todas llevaban a lo mismo. Su madre, lo más probable, es que escogiera esta runa porque creía que le entregaría a su magia el mejor propósito y enfoque. Y había funcionado. Él había vivido, y Voldemort había sido temporalmente derrotado.

Ahora, si tan solo pudiera descubrir a que se refería con lo que dijo 'seré una squib o estaré muerta.'

Bueno, aún tenía mucho del verano para continuar con su investigación y aun no había llegado a un punto en que le causara tener que buscar ayuda de los Flamels o incluso el Profesor Snape. Lo que le recordaba, que necesitaba colocar la protección contra la Cruciatus en sus guardianes algún punto antes de regresar a la escuela.

De regreso a su búsqueda, otra cosa que había leído en el libro era que (tal como el libro de Ritos Ancestrales de Hogwarts) la intención era la clave para usar y activar las runas. Las palabras y gestos podían ayudarla a enfocarla, así como la varita de cada uno, pero cuando uno llegaba al componente esencial, era todo sobre la voluntad y el deseo de cada uno.

Ciertamente le hacía sentido a Harry. Era la razón por la que su madre había usado su varita cuando se había apuntado a su corazón y 'tercer ojo' antes de trazar la runa en su cabeza. También explicaba porque no había oído ninguna 'palabra mágica'. Todo había sido interno, una oración silenciosa, un propósito indestructible que guiaba su magia para cubrir a Harry con un escudo incomparable.

Era más que comprensible que Harry tuviera un gran orgullo por su madre — obteniendo un conocimiento mas profundo sobre su fuerza y amor — pero también solidificaba su solemne deseo de haberla conocido.

Se preguntaba de si llegaría a ser capaz de dar tanto como ella lo hizo.

Esperaba que al menos fuera capaz.

**OOoOoOoOoOo**

"¡Neville! ¡Neville! ¡Levántate y vístete!" le llamo su abuela desde la puerta, con la luz del pasillo entrando detrás de ella. "El Dr. Price recién llamo por la chimenea."

Neville, ya estaba saliendo de la cama, se tropezó al oír eso y se agarro de su velador. Se giro y miro a su abuela, un millón de preguntas en sus ojos.

"Es tu madre. Esta preguntando por ti." Su voz vacilo, pero de una Buena manera antes de salir y continuar por el pasillo.

Neville jamás se había vestido tan rápido en su vida, aunque casi puso sus zapatos en los pies equivocados por la prisa.

En lo que pareció apenas un parpadeo, estaba al lado de Augusta, listo para aparecerse en el hospital.

Por los últimos días, habían visitado el hospital cada día, esperando que su presencia y voces les ayudara a sus padres a despertar. Pero día con día, ambos se mantenían tercamente en su sueño reparador.

Hasta ahora.

Neville casi voló al cuarto de sus padres, y fue solo gracias a lo temprano que era, que no choco con nadie en su camino hacia la puerta abierta. Deteniéndose repentinamente en el umbral, con el Dr. Price y su abuela detrás de él, se encontró cara a cara con lo último que hubiera creído que sería posible.

Su madre estaba sentada en una silla de ruedas junto a la cama de su padre sosteniendo su flácida mano.

Tan solo se quedo ahí, perplejo, hasta que ella se giro y lo vio, de alguna manera sintiendo su presencia.

Lagrimas brotaron y rápidamente se encontró a sí mismo en los brazos de su madre, ambos demasiado emocionados para preocuparse de algo más.

Neville había recuperado a su madre.

**OOoOoOoOoOo**

Harry estaba extasiado de felicidad por Neville, y aunque quería ver a Alice Longbottom por el mismo, entendía que este era un tiempo para la familia en exclusive, especialmente cuando Frank Longbottom despertó dos días después de Alice.

Por lo que decía la carta que recibió de Neville y lo que le habían dicho sus guardianes (quienes habían sido informados por Dumbledore), Alice y Frank habían comenzado la terapia física para ayudarles a recuperar todas las funciones que pudieran después del severo daño neuronal y la falta de uso. Comprensiblemente Alice lo estaba hacienda mucho mejor que Frank, pero se esperaba que Frank fuera capaz de pararse, tal vez incluso caminar, para el final del año.

Desafortunadamente, lo físico no era el único problema que enfrentaba Frank o el peor. Apenas podía hablar, y las pocas palabras que podía vocalizar salían quebradas y sibilantes. Por esta razón, también había comenzado a ver a un terapista del lenguaje, además de sus pequeñas rutinas de estiramientos y de ejercicios musculares. La memoria también era un problema, para ambos, pero mucho más para Frank. Por lo poco que podía comunicar, podían adivinar que solo recordaba pequeños pedazos de su vida, lo cual, de acuerdo al Dr. Price, era mucho mas de lo que realísticamente podrían haber esperado en su estado, dado la profundidad y los niveles del daño. Sin embargo, a pesar de esa pequeña esperanza, las cosas eran difíciles para los Longbottom.

En ocasiones, Frank los miraría en confusión cuando se referirían a algo, como el calamar gigante en el lago negro de Hogwarts o la comida favorita de Alice. Y también pasaba con otras cosas más simples, como colores y formas, como si tuviera que luchar para recordad o concentrarse en re aprenderlas.

Todo esto, dijo el Dr. Price, era de esperarse, pero lo más importante, como Alice junto al Dr. Price señalaron, era que ambos estaban mucho mejor ahora de lo que habían estado hace un año y continuaban mejorando.

A Harry le agrado Alice de inmediato.

"Buenos días, Harry. ¿Has recibido otra carta de Neville?" pregunto Nicholas, entrando en la cocina.

"Si, sus padres están mejorando cada día más. Le va a preguntar al Dr. Price si puedo visitarlos la próxima semana."

Nicholas sonrió mientras se servía algo de té y se sentaba junto a su esposa quien acababa de terminar de hacerles un desayuno tardío para ellos. "Estoy seguro de que lo permitirá."

Harry le dio un asentimiento algo inseguro. Neville le había confidenciado que el Dr. Price no quería forzar a Frank a conocer más caras nuevas de las que ya debía conocer. Las cosas ya eran difíciles como estaban para él.

"Bueno, ¿alguna otra cosa interesante que haya llegado?" pregunto Nicholas.

Harry revise el resto del correo, el cual había dejado de lado en la mesa, momentáneamente olvidado cuando vio la letra de Neville. Haciendo a un lado carta para Perenelle, sus ojos se abrieron en sorpresa al titular del diario.

¡LOS LONGBOTTOMS CONSCIENTES Y AL CUIDADO DE LOS MUGGLES!

El enorme encabezado estaba extendido en toda la primera página de "el Profeta" con una imagen de dos camas vacías que Harry reconoció como las de San Mungos justo por debajo.

"¿Qué sucede?" pregunto Perenelle, al ver su rostro.

"¿cómo se enteraron?" pregunto Harry en voz alta, golpeando la mesa con el diario.

Nicholas deslizo el diario hacia sí mismo y comenzó a revisarlo.

"De hecho estoy sorprendido de que no se hubiera escrito un artículo sobre ellos antes. Han estado ausentes de San Mungos desde hace meses. Hubiera creído que alguien hubiera preguntado antes por el hecho de que fueran trasladados a un hospital muggle," admitió Nicholas. "Pero esto es..."

De pronto llego al final de la página.

"¡esto es absurdo! Definitivamente se pasaron de la raya aquí. No hay forma de que obtuvieran esta información de forma legal, especialmente con lo duro que ha trabajado Augusta en mantener estas cosas en privado," dijo mientras su esposa se inclinaba para echar un vistazo.

"bueno, no es de sorprenderse. Esa bruja venenosa es la autora de esto — esa _Rita Skeeter_," Perenelle arrastro las palabras antes de soltar un gesto de indignación.

"¿Qué?" pregunto Harry, empezando a preocuparse por los Longbottom. "¿Qué sucede?"

"De alguna manera, esa detestable mujer obtuvo su archive medico y lo público, con sus propios comentarios sobre algunas partes del tratamiento... y tú también eres mencionado," ella le explico.

"Es aun peor que eso," comento Nicholas. "la malintencionada b—" se detuvo en cuanto vio la mirada que le dio su esposa. Coral soltó un suave siseo antes de que el continuara. "esencialmente le dio al mundo su número de cuarto del hospital, además de mencionar su ubicación general, la cual no tiene barreras u otras protecciones mágicas."

Harry se quedo quieto, su mente regresando a Voldemort y su pequeño grupo de Mortifagos, aún vivos y leales, incluyendo a Bellatrix Lestrange. ¿Irían tras de ellos?

"Estoy seguro que Albus se ha dado cuenta de esto y ya está tomando las medidas de seguridad pertinentes mientras hablamos," le aseguro Perenelle.

Nicholas asintió. "Estoy de acuerdo, pero de todos modos, temo que por el momento cualquier plan de que los vayas a visitar, necesita ser pospuesto," le dijo a Harry. "Hasta que Albus esté seguro de que Voldemort encontrara el hospital demasiado difícil de atacar. Lo siento, Harry."

Harry suspiro pero estuvo de acuerdo con la decisión.

Justo cuando iba a excusarse a si mismo del cuarto (para hacer más investigación), un sobre apareció sobre el montón de correo arriba de la mesa.

Comprensiblemente, esto llamo su atención, pero su llegada tan tardía no era el porque de su total atención. Su nombre estaba en el, justo por debajo del sello del Ministerio de Magia.

Sabiendo que su correo era cuidadosamente examinado por los elfos de los Flamel (por eso se apareció sobre la mesa en vez de ser traído por lechuza), lo tomo y lo abrió, con Coral mirando con curiosidad.

_Estimado Sr. Harry Potter,_

_Ha sido puesto en mi conocimiento de que usted estuvo involucrado en la milagrosa recuperación de los Longbottom. Si bien hubiera preferido que esta información me hubiera llegado al comienzo de su lento proceso de recuperación, en vez de enterarme de forma tan repentina en el diario de la mañana, puedo comprender el deseo de Augusta Longbottom de mantener el asunto oculto de todos los que no estaban directamente involucrados. Sin embargo, como Ministro de Magia, debo estar al tanto de la situación de los ciudadanos a los que sirvo, especialmente esos que han impactado nuestra sociedad como lo han hecho ellos. Tengo una responsabilidad muy grande con el mundo mágico y debo asegurarme del bienestar de quienes forman parte de él._

_Con esto dicho, permítame ser el primer Miembro del Ministerio en agradecerle personalmente por su acto de servicio para con estos dos héroes. Tal como sabe, Alice y Frank Longbottom están entre nuestros más queridos y respetados héroes de la última Guerra. Su trágica historia aún trae lágrimas a mis ojos cuando recuerdo ese tiempo, que al igual que ahora, estaba lleno de peligro e incertidumbre en cada esquina._

_Sin embargo, no debemos dejarnos llevar por el pasado. Le estoy escribiendo ahora, no solo para agradecerle, sino para hacerle una proposición. Esto no lo ofrezco a la ligera, ya que conozco las presiones que ya tiene sobre usted, pero estoy seguro de que valdrá su tiempo y esfuerzo._

_El Director de San Mungos, Grant Mann, se ha acercado a mí, para preguntarme si creo que estaría dispuesto a trabajar (el tiempo está por discutirse) en San Mungos más adelante en el verano. Ahora bien, esta es una tremenda responsabilidad y, como tal, me gustaría que usted y su guardián (es) vinieran en algún momento durante la próxima semana para conversarlo en mi oficina con el director y yo mismo. Como Ministro de Magia, es mi deber asegurarme de que esto se lleve a cabo de forma correcta hasta el final (especialmente considerando que fue el Director quien vino a pedirme ayuda para contactarlo). Estoy muy honrado de poder ayudar en esto y espero que traiga salud y bienestar a muchos enfermos. Por favor contácteme a su mejor conveniencia para agendar una hora para nuestra entrevista._

_Cornelius Oswald Fudge_

_Ministro de Magia_

"Bueno, ciertamente que no tiene problemas de autoestima," murmuro Nicholas después de leer la carta también.

Perenelle resoplo. "Dudo que siquiera la haya escrito. No es lo suficientemente pomposa. Creo que le dijo a su asistente especial, 'Madam Umbridge', lo que quería y lo dejo así."

"Probablemente estas en lo cierto," dijo Nicholas con una sonrisa divertida, antes de ponerse serio. "Bueno, creo que tenemos que tomar algunas decisiones. ¿Qué opinas de esto, Harry?"

Harry mordió su labio, bajando la mirada hacia Coral. "Me daría la oportunidad de aprender más sobre diferentes tipos de tratamiento."

"Estoy de acuerdo, ¿pero quieres dedicar parte de tu verano a esto?" pregunto Nicholas.

Harry asintió después de una pausa, sopesando los pros y los contras sobre añadir algo más a lo que ya tenía. Finalmente, se decidió. "Quiero ayudar, es decir, no creo que quiera ir todos los días o eso, pero una o dos veces a la semana, creo que estaría bien."

Nicholas y Perenelle le dieron gestos de aprobación.

"De acuerdo, le enviaremos una lechuza y tu y yo iremos a hablar con el Ministro y el Sr. Mann," dijo Nicholas. "Lo que me lleva a algo que he querido conversar contigo desde que empezó el verano. En algún momento, el hecho de que te adoptamos se sabrá, incluso con los de la Junta de Adopciones bajo juramento mágico. Así que sugiero que escojamos ahora, cuando, como y donde antes de que se nos escape de las manos."

"Entonces, ¿cuando veamos al Ministro?" pregunto Harry.

"Si, pero sin un gran anunciamiento. Simplemente no me esconderé y dejaremos que las cosas fluyan desde allí," dijo. "Más tarde, si tenemos, lo cual imagino que sea así probablemente, daremos algún comentario."

Harry asintió. "Estoy de acuerdo, eso funcionara."

**OOoOoOoOoOo**

Harry y Nicholas entregaron sus varitas para el registro después de recibir una pequeña etiqueta con sus nombres y la razón de su visita (Encontrarse con el Ministro de Magia y el Director de San Mungos). Al llegar al escritorio de seguridad, Harry no podía evitar sobar su cicatriz. Había estado actuando algo rara desde la mañana, más que el resto de la semana pasada, y todo lo que podía deducir era que Voldemort se estaba sintiendo extremadamente ansioso y deseoso.

Por supuesto se lo dijo a Nicholas y Perenelle, pero había poco que pudieran hacer al respecto, excepto advertir a Dumbledore para que pudiera mantenerse alerta sobre lo que pasaba.

Enfocándose, Harry recupero su varita (el hombre de sucio cabello detrás del mostrador haciendo un doble chequeo al ver sus nombres en las etiquetas) y se dirigió a la oficina del Ministro con Nicholas.

Harry no estaba sorprendido de que Nicholas conociera los departamentos del Ministerio, lo que si lo sorprendía era lo rápido que se habían movido entre la multitud hacia el ascensor. Seguro, tal vez fuera porque la mayoría estaba tan preocupada con llegar a donde tenían que llegar que también estaban evitando ser retrasados. Bajándose en el piso uno, recorrieron el pasillo hacia una adornada puerta al final que tenía una placa dorada: 'Cornelius Fudge — Ministro de Magia'.

El pasillo estaba lleno, pero no era tan caótico como el Atrio. Ambos lados estaba cubiertos con muchas puertas, algunas abiertas, otras cerradas, pero todas con elaboradas placas con títulos. Había oficinas de importantes oficiales del Ministerio, aunque lo que hacían realmente, Harry no lo sabía. Llegando al final, al lado de la puerta de la oficina del Ministro, llegaron a una puerta que indicaba 'Subsecretario Mayor del Ministro de Magia'.

Nicholas le dio a Harry un asentimiento, instándolo a abrir la puerta y entrar.

La oficina estaba cubierta con certificados y brillantes trofeos. Había unas pocas sillas para invitados, así como un escritorio, pero era más que nada una entrada muy elaborada más que otra cosa.

"Por favor pongan su nombre en el registro," dijo el hombre detrás del escritorio sin mirarlos. Parecía muy aburrido.

Hicieron lo que les indico, ambos colocando sus nombres completos antes de que el burócrata los mirara con ojos cansados. Sin embargo, después de ver sus etiquetas y sus nombres registrados, de inmediato se reanimo.

Rápidamente miro el reloj con sorpresa, aparentemente no creyendo que fuera la hora que era.

Soltó una pequeña tos y se levanto con una radiante sonrisa. "Por favor, síganme, Sr. Flamel, Sr. Potter. Están justo en la hora."

"Gracias," dijo Nicholas mientras el hombre abría la puerta lateral a la enorme oficina del Ministro.

"Ministro, el Sr. Potter y su guardián, el Sr. Nicholas Flamel, están aquí para su entrevista con usted y el Director Mann," anuncio.

"Ah, hágalos pasar, hágalos pasar, Sr. Dram," indico Fudge, sus ojos abriéndose levemente al oír el nombre del guardián de Harry.

El Subsecretario dio un asentimiento de cabeza y abrió la puerta para que Harry y Nicholas pasaran. Una vez adentro, cerro con gentileza la puerta.

"El director Mann debería estar aquí dentro de poco," dijo Fudge, levantándose desde atrás de su escritorio y extendiendo su mano. Nicholas lo saludo cortésmente antes de que Harry lo imitara.

La oficina era bastante ornamentada y más grande de lo que sería necesario para entretener a diez personas. Había otras tres puertas, dos en el mismo lado que la puerta del subsecretario. Una era la oficina del asistente especial, otra daba directamente al pasillo, y la tercera era otra sección de la oficina del ministro a la derecha de su escritorio. Las paredes estaban cubiertas con retratos de antiguos ministros junto a unas horribles vasijas decorativas.

"Por favor, tomen asiento. ¿Té?" ofreció Fudge.

"No gracias," dijo Nicholas, avanzando hacia una de las sillas justo cuando el subsecretario abrió la puerta de nuevo.

"El director Mann, señor," dijo Dram.

Fudge le indico que hiciera pasar a Mann, mientras tomaba un sorbo de té y se volvía a levantar, para comenzar con las introducciones.

Sin embargo, no llego tan lejos ya que Dram siguió a Mann al interior de la oficina, cerrando la puerta detrás de ellos.

La única advertencia de Harry fue una vibración de magia desde su guardián y el apretón de muñeca que le dio Coral antes de que Nicholas lo lanzara al suelo.

Una horrenda sonrisa resonó antes de ser tragada por un horrible _boom __que fue inmediatamente seguido de un fuerte __booonnnnnng_.

Alguna clase de magia se levanto, y Harry pudo sentirla cubriendo el piso y las paredes alrededor de ellos (¿barreras?) mientras el dolor brotaba en su cicatriz.

**OOoOoOoOoOo**

Madam Bones gruño cuando la alarma de su oficina se activo.

"Lo juro, si ese hombre se ha tropezado con el sistema de alarma masiva de nuevo... por tercera vez," balbuceaba mientras rápidamente se levantaba y salía de su oficina donde se le reunían varios Aurors.

"fue activada desde el interior de su oficina de Nuevo. ¿Deberíamos tomarlo como un simpe ejercicio y comenzar a liberar los sellos de los otros departamentos?" pregunto uno.

"No, con nuestra suerte, tan pronto como hagamos eso, será genuino," dijo mientras se dirigía a la oficina de Fudge.

Al entrar al pasillo del primer piso (después de levantar el sello del elevador), se acercaron a la puerta del ministro al final, reduciendo la velocidad mientras lo hacían.

Algo estaba mal.

Todas las puertas de las oficinas estaban cerradas, como se suponía. Y sorprendentemente, todos los trabajadores del ministerio habían seguido los procedimientos de seguridad y habían corrido a las oficinas antes de que se cerraran las puertas y se protegieron con los sellos dentro de estas. Sin embargo, no se necesitaba un especialista en barreras para sentir la diferencia en el área más adelante.

Había capas y capas de barreras. Más de las que el ministerio había colocado. Muchas más. E incluso más, después de realizar un encantamiento de detección, Bones encontró varias maldiciones viciosas en el lugar, con una huella mágica aterradoramente familiar. Voldemort.

"Traigan a los rompe barreras y rompe maldiciones de inmediato y comiencen a evacuar todos los departamentos. Voy a contactar a Albus Dumbledore," decía mientras la puerta daba una vibración enmudecida, como si algo hubiera explotado dentro.

**OOoOoOoOoOo**

Harry, que ahora estaba sobre sus rodillas y manos, giro justo a tiempo para ver a Nicholas desviar un enceguecedor rayo Amarillo. Choco contra una pared y desintegro la mitad de las fotos, causando que sus ocupantes gritaran en terror.

Nicholas disparo una maldición por su cuenta mientras Mann y Dram avanzaban hacia él.

La puerta al lado del escritorio de Fudge se abrió de golpe, una brillante luz de una maldición que oscurecía mucho de la figura parada al otro lado del marco de la puerta.

Harry trato de alcanzar su varita, pero no importo.

Nicholas hizo volar a Mann, haciéndolo girar como una bailarina rota, pero antes de que Nicholas pudiera enfocarse por complete en Dram, una maldición blanca golpeo su espalda.

El tiempo pareció detenerse mientras Nicholas caía sobre su costado, y las cosas sólo se pusieron peor.

La varita de Nicholas salió volando por el aire directo a la mano de Dram, quien estaba riendo histéricamente.

Harry no espero más y arrastrándose, comenzó a reunir su magia. Su mente estaba lista y sabia que el tiempo era esencial. Pero no haría sanación.

Dándole la espalda a los del cuarto, rápidamente llevo la punta de su varita al centro de su pecho antes de tocar el centro de su frente, llenándose por dentro con intención. Los segundos parecían detenerse mientras sus ojos encontraban a los de Nicholas quien lo miraba con asombro. Sin palabras, Harry rápidamente trazo la runa 'Sig' (*) cerca de la clavícula de Nicholas, justo por el borde de sus ropas...

"Harry..." susurro Nicholas.

"Ah-ah-ah. Sin sanar."

Harry no necesitaba mirar para identificar al que hablaba antes de que fuera alejado mágicamente de Nicholas, deslizándose por el suelo sobre sus rodillas.

"Harry Potter, ¿Cómo estás?" pregunto Voldemort, caminado alrededor del escritorio hacia el antes de tocar el hombro de Nicholas con su pie para darlo vuelta.

Coral siseaba furiosa y Harry miraba a Voldemort, ignorando el dolor de su cicatriz y sujetando con fuerza su varita. Todo mientras, Cornelius Fudge estaba silenciosamente arrodillado en un rincón, temblando con las manos sobre su cabeza como combatiendo una migraña.

"Así que, ¿Los Flamels? Admito que jamás lo hubiera adivinado," continuo Voldemort mientras Dram movía su varita sobre él mismo.

"Ahh, mucho mejor," dijo Dram…. Sólo, que no era Dram. Ni siquiera era un hombre.

El elegantemente vestido oficial desapareció para revelar a Bellatrix Lestrange en hermosas túnicas de seda negra.

"una lástima que la maldición no lo matara. Estaba esperando para ver sus efectos completos," Voldemort murmuraba distraído mientras Nicholas lentamente volvía a abrir los ojos. "¿Sorprendido?"

Nicholas opto por permanecer en silencio.

"Bueno, no cambia nada si lo estas o no. aunque estoy un poco molesto de que lograras matar a Yaxley," continuo Voldemort después de que Bellatrix hubiera revisado a 'Mann'. "Así que preparare un adecuado para ustedes."

Harry aún no se movía, sintiendo los ojos de Bellatrix sobre él y bastante seguro de que Voldemort no estaba enfocado en Nicholas como lo aparentaba. Estaba en lo correcto, ya que Voldemort se dio vuelta rápidamente en ese instante.

"_Imperio_."

Un sentimiento que solo podría ser descrito como de absoluta felicidad envolvió a Harry. Nada importaba. Nada estaba mal. Todo simplemente... era.

"Levántate y eleva tu varita, Harry."

La voz se filtro en su mente como una suave briza, un suave susurro de una promesa de paz eterna.

Harry se paro y levanto su varita, sin encontrar una razón para no hacerlo. De hecho, la idea de cuestionar la voz en su mente jamás cruzo su cabeza.

"Bien, Harry. Ahora, apunta tu varita hacia tú guardián."

Harry así lo hizo, tranquilamente miranda hacia abajo a su guardián con su varita, sin reaccionar a las suplicas de Coral : ¡Detente Harry, detente! ¡No lo escuches! :

Nicholas, inmovilizado por heridas internas, lo miraba, con lágrimas en sus ojos. No por miedo o dolor, sino de pena por lo que, estaba seguro, Harry sentiría una vez que Voldemort hubiera quitado el Imperius.

Varios segundos pasaron, en los que sin lugar a dudas Voldemort gozaba el momento. Todo esto mientras, Coral estaba siseando histérica, tratando de sacar a Harry de este trance.

"Ahora, Lanza el encantamiento cortante."

Fue en ese segundo, ese pedazo de tiempo, que algo dentro de Harry se movió y congelo.

El sentimiento de felicidad comenzó a tambalear y en su lugar surgió un sentimiento de conflicto.

Repentinamente, algo no estaba bien, y la conciencia de Harry estaba repentinamente alerta de que estaba pasando algo muy, e inequívocamente, malo.

"Vamos, Harry. Tú conoces el hechizo. _**Diffindo**_. Cortar y lanzar..."

_¿Qué?_

La mano de Harry tembló un poco, su mente ahora estaba peleando contra esta extraña euforia. En forma distante, podía escuchar las desesperadas palabras de Coral mientras comenzaba a dares cuente de que estaba hacienda, o tratando de hacer/no hacer. Sus ojos se encontraron con los de Nicholas'.

Su voluntad, que inicialmente había sido aplastada, estaba lentamente surgiendo, repentinamente solidificada y agrandada. La comprensión de lo que casi había hecho, golpeando en su mente, y rabia más allá de lo que hubiera experimentado sobrepaso todas sus emociones.

Harry se giro alejándose de Nicholas, apuntando su varita hacia Voldemort quien estaba a menos de dos metros de él, y rugió, "¡_Diffindo_!"

Desafortunadamente su ataque, no era rival para las décadas de experiencia de Voldemort.

Voldemort, quien ya no estaba tan divertido, movió con furia su varita para bloquear el hechizo ofensivo antes de bajar su varita, aplastando mágicamente a Harry como una mosca y causando que su varita volara de su mano y se deslizara por el suelo.

"¡Es mío!" grito Voldemort, deteniendo a Bellatrix de tomar acción. "¡_Crucio_!"

Harry instintivamente se sacudió y doblo sobre su costado mientras la magia de Voldemort lo cubría.

Su protección contra la Cruciatus estaba funcionando, pero no quería revelar que la oscura maldición no estaba funcionando en él.

Para mantener las apariencias, Harry se sacudió un poco y soltó un chillido que esperaba fuera convincente. Aparentemente lo era, y Voldemort detuvo la maldición. Harry tirito, lo cual no tuvo que fingirlo del todo. La magia de Voldemort era espantosa. Coral le dio un apretón reconfortante.

"Eso fueron unos pocos segundos, Harry. ¿Cuántos quieres probar ahora, cinco ó diez?" le pregunto.

Harry se coloco en una posición de gateo, inclinándose un poco más hacia Nicholas, quien estaba a un metro de él.

"O tal vez, preferirías observar a alguien más bajo la Cruciatus?" pregunto con voz sedosa, girando su varita hacia Nicholas. "Y, como ya has visto los efectos a largo plazo en los Longbottom... ¿qué tal un '_Crucio Máxima_'? Tengo entendido que nuestro querido Frank Longbottom nunca se recuperara por complete, a pesar de tú... magia sanadora."

Nicholas levanto su rostro en forma desafiante, sabiendo que nada de lo que pudiera decir los ayudaría.

El corazón de Harry estaba en su garganta, repentinamente deseando haber dedicado más tiempo a colocar esta invaluable protección en más personas a parte de él mismo, sus amigos y Coral. ¿Por qué había pensado que podía esperar para colocarla en las dos personas que ahora eran su familia – sus padres? ¿Y qué le sucedería a Nicholas quien ya estaba herido?

La expresión de Harry le dijo a Voldemort todo lo que necesitaba.

"Comencemos simple y fácil. ¡_Crucio_!"

Harry se lanzo hacia adelante, tratando de recibir él la maldición, pero un doloroso agarrón en su hombro lo detuvo.

"Oh, no, pequeñín pequeñín," ronroneo Bellatrix en su oído mientras él veía con horror sufrir a Nicholas.

"¡No! ¡Alto!" gritaba Harry, tratando de soltarse. "¡Detenlo!"

Voldemort mantuvo la maldición por unos segundos más antes de terminarla. Nicholas colapso, respirando agitado.

"Un hechizo muy poderoso, ¿no es cierto? Bastante cautivador. ¡_Crucio_!"

Harry estaba demasiado furioso para llorar.

Después de lo que se sintió como una eternidad, se detuvo. Voldemort sonriendo y Bellatrix carcajeándose.

Respirando con fuerza, su frente cubierta en sudor, los músculos de Harry temblaban con furia absoluta mientras Coral siseaba obscenidades que sólo parecían entretener a Voldemort. Harry cerró sus ojos, incapaz de ver lo que estaba pasando por más tiempo.

"Bueno, creo que es suficiente del dolor simple. Por mucho que estoy disfrutando esto, tengo cosas que hacer en el otro cuarto, Harry. _Crucio Ma_—"

Algo se libero dentro de Harry mientras Bellatrix emitía un chillido agudo y soltaba el hombre de Harry — gracias a Coral quien había aterrizado en la palma de su mano. Con un estallido de magia a su alrededor, Harry se lanzo hacia adelante, justo entre Voldemort y Flamel.

"—_xima_!"

Harry cayó a los pies de su guardián mientras una horrible sensación de partimiento estremecía su centro mágico mismo. Se sentía como si le arrancaran una de las piernas, pero era mas profundo que eso. Era una sensación tirante que no podía detener y que excedía cualquier otro dolor que hubiera sentido. No podía pensar, decir, o gritar nada, ni siquiera para desear que se acabara.

Para Harry se sentía como si hubiera sido por siempre, pero en realidad Voldemort detuvo el hechizo tan pronto como las palabras salieron de sus labios.

"¡Harry!" grito Nicholas, intentando sentarse pero fallando.

"¡Niño idiota!" grito Voldemort mientras Bellatrix continuaba chillando detrás de él, aunque finalmente se había quitado a Coral de encima.

Coral estaba ahora en el suelo, debajo de la silla al otro lado del cuarto, mirando.

Voldemort estaba lívido mientras bajaba la vista hacia Harry quien estaba tomando pequeñas bocanadas de aire con sus ojos apenas abiertos.

"Suficiente," siseo Voldemort, apuntando su varita hacia Nicholas. "¡_Avada Kedavra!_"

Harry solo podía sentir como la maldición de color verde pasaba por sobre él, pero, extrañamente, no estaba para nada preocupado.

El aire pareció solidificarse alrededor de ellos mientras algo masivo se levantaba como una ola del océano y se encontraba con la maldición asesina. Y luego continuaba avanzando sin piedad.

En una horrorizante y asombrosa oleada de poder, el cuarto entero se sacudió mientras el cuerpo de Voldemort era lanzado hacia atrás. Su grito fue interrumpido cuando lo que quedaba de su cuerpo golpeo contra la pared. Su varita quebrada cayendo al suelo.

"¡Mi Señor!" chillo Bellatrix, aún sufriendo de dolor ella misma mientras se apresuraba a ayudarlo.

Sin embargo, no llego muy lejos ya que sus piernas se rindieron bajo su peso. Cayó de frente contra el suelo, rompiéndose la nariz en el suelo de granito debajo de ella. Muerta. La marca de la mordida de Coral ahora de un rojo brillante.

Arrumbado contra la pared, Voldemort repentinamente comenzó a toser de forma horrenda seguido por ruidos de líquido irregulares. Su piel rápidamente comenzó a tomar un color enfermizo la carne de su rostro parecía hundirse en su cráneo, como si hubiera estado sin comer mucho tiempo.

Todo lo que había obtenido de Vincent Crabbe se había perdido.

"Noo..." Voldemort murmuro con un seco y duro ruido en su pecho. "¡yo... no moriré!"

En un último, movimiento de ataque, Voldemort se lanzo contra Harry, sin duda su magia, ayudándolo en esto bizarro intento.

Sin embargo, fue interceptado de inmediato.

Nicholas, enfurecido como cualquier guardián podría estarlo, salto y atrapo a Voldemort por la cintura, causando que cayeran en un montón de extremidades enredadas.

"¡AHHHHH!"

El señor oscuro, amante de la tortura y asesinato, grito histéricamente mientras Nicholas lo agarraba con sus manos desnudas. El olor de carne quemada rápidamente lleno el cuarto, pero Nicholas no parecía perturbado en lo absoluto mientras golpeaba con sus puños un lado de la cara de Voldemort, dejando varias marcas de nudillos.

Elevando su mano, Nicholas invoco su varita con un estallido de magia y se levanto sobre sus pies nuevamente, en un movimiento bastante ágil, con la maldición lista en sus labios.

Pero no la lanzo ya que sintió a Harry colocarse a su lado, Voldemort ahora batallaba desesperadamente por aire.

"No..." Voldemort siseo débilmente. "No voy a… yo... niego..."

Aún apuntando su varita, Nicholas coloco su mano libre en el hombro de Harry mientras veían al moribundo Señor Oscuro. El momento era demasiado sureal y se alargo, mientras los ojos de Voldemort se volvían más y más desesperados al acercarse cada vez más el final.

"Y-Yo soy L-Lord Vol... Vol..." su voz le fallo, su pecho se sacudió... y finalmente, se detuvo.

Harry trago con fuerza antes de mirar hacia Nicholas.

"Se acabo, Harry. Se acabo."

**Nota de Autora:** Sí, la historia está llegando a su fin. Sé que podría haberla alargado, pero con lo ocupada y loca que esta poniéndose la vida, pensé que era mejor no arriesgarme a que estén esperando por meses y meses, si no es que un año o más, o peor, nunca terminarla.

Nota aparte: Con respecto a mí historia, Abraham, que está en Kindle Store de Amazon, me han preguntado qué tan larga es y cómo me imagine que otros podrían querer saberlo, les digo que esta por justo debajo de las 9000 palabras, razón por la cual está en ese precio :). Si tienen más preguntas, siéntanse libres de preguntar ^^.

**Aclaraciones:**

(*) Harry rápidamente trazo la runa 'Sig' (*): La cicatriz de Harry, es de la misma forma que la runa 'Sig', la que recibe otros nombres, como Sogilo o Sowilo, si la buscan en internet, pero tiene la misma forma que 'el rayo' de Harry.

**Gracias por sus Reviews a: **Yun Sakka, narusempai, Shadir, alessa-vulturi, Paladium, satorichiva

Y antes de que me maten, envíen sus mp preguntado, cuando el siguiente capítulo, a Blueowl, ella lee y entiende el español.


	34. Epilogo

"**Para Cambiar y Formar"**

**("To Change & Shape")**

Severus Snape x Harry Potter

Autor original: Blueowl

Traductora: Eowynd

Notas de traductora:

1) la autora en ingles utiliza ciertos términos como: parselmouth, parselmagic y parseltongue, que serian en orden, boca de parsel (alguien que habla parsel), magia de parsel y lengua de parsel (idioma de las serpientes). Así que en el fic Harry es un parselmouth, es decir habla parseltongue y practicara más adelante parselmagic.

2) Este fic cae en la categoría de Father/Mentor (Padre/Mentor), es decir, los fanfics donde Snape adopta a Harry sea como hijo o sea como aprendiz, por lo tanto no habrá Yaoi ni nada en el estilo entre ambos.

3) Todos los (*) que vean tienen explicaciones al final de cada capítulo por parte de la traductora

_4) Todo lo que está en cursiva son pensamientos o recuerdos_

5) todo lo que este entre : :, como :este ejemplo: es referido a que se está hablando en parsel, así que casi siempre es entre Coral y Harry

**OOoOoOoOoOo**

**Nota de Autora**: Voy a comenzar diciendo 'No, no estoy muerta' y 'Lamento que haya tomado tanto tiempo' No me complicare diciendo porque me tomo tanto tiempo terminar esto, pero espero que disfruten este capítulo final. Hice lo mejor que pude para responder todo lo que sentí importante, pero sepan que decidí dejar algunas cosas con un final abierto. Sin más, aquí está el fin :D

Nota de Traductora: Debo decir que me sorprendió, ver el tag de "complete" en el capítulo 34, del original en inglés. Por un lado pensé que saldrían unos 2 capítulos más un epilogo, pero me genera sentimientos encontrados, después de dos años de empezar a traducir este fic, verlo terminado es… extraño… Disfrútenlo…

**Parte 34: Epilogo**

El día en que Harry Potter había muerto, finalmente había llegado. Se había tomado un buen tiempo, pero Severus había decidido, que si fuera a revelarle la verdad a alguien, sería en este día, cuando todo había sucedido. Y así, Severus se permitió vagar en sus recuerdos mientras esperaba por su visita...

Los días siguientes a la caída de Voldemort habían sido caóticos y surrealistas, y aún más para Severus. En el momento en que el inevitable e innegable final de Voldemort había sucedido, la marca oscura de Severus había desaparecido en un breve destello de dolor, pero la ola de asombrado alivio fue rápidamente reemplazada con preocupación y angustia.

¿Qué sucedió exactamente? ¿Había muerto alguien al acabar con Voldemort? ¿Estaban bien todos los que conocía?

Las respuestas llegaron dentro de esa misma hora desde Madam Bones y a través del pensadero de la oficina de Dumbledore.

Yaxley, uno de los dos Mortifagos leales que quedaban entonces, se había infiltrado en la seguridad del Ministerio y ajustado las barreras alrededor de la oficina del Ministro. El hechizo sobre Fudge hizo esto muy fácil, permitiéndole a Yaxley manipular todo como falsas alarmas que Fudge supuestamente había causado hasta que las barreras habían sido acomodadas a satisfacción según las especificaciones de Voldemort. Al recordarlo, Bones quería patearse a sí misma.

En cuanto al final de Voldemort, Nicholas había sido muy amable en entregar su recuerdo del hecho. Fue vista por Madam Bones, un puñado de miembros de la Orden y unos pocos profesores, y a todos el recuerdo los dejo sorprendidos y asombrados.

"¿Cómo es esto posible, Albus?" pregunto Minerva casi sin aliento mientras miraban hacia el cadáver de Voldemort — el recuerdo congelado en ese momento. "Ese ritual... Potter no debería... ¿Cómo?"

"Creo que Harry tiene que agradecérselo al bloqueo de su magia," susurro Dumbledore. "Cuando recibió el Cruciatus que era para Nicholas, cumplió con la condición de sacrificio voluntario del ritual. Cuando esto paso, la magia necesaria para activar la protección se libero y se encontró con la de Voldemort cuando intento matar a Nicholas. Sin embargo, en vez de usar toda la magia de Harry como normalmente hubiera pasado— tomando su vida como resultado — se topo con su bloqueo. Esto detuvo el drenaje de magia y salvo la vida de Harry, así como también la magia detrás del bloqueo."

"'¿La magia detrás del bloqueo? ¿Eso quiere decir que su magia, que estaba libre del bloqueo...?" comenzó Madam Bones.

"Se fue," termino Dumbledore.

"Me atrevería a decir que la perdida de toda su magia hubiera valido la pena por esto," gruño Moody, mirando la patética y arrugada forma a sus pies.

Severus regreso del recuerdo, sin importarle repetir como casi Sirius había prácticamente saltado al cuello de Ojo Loco por sus palabras, sin apreciar la rudeza del antiguo Auror.

Por mucho que Severus hubiera querido que Harry saliera ileso de la Guerra, también sabía que el Harry de su futuro, así como el del presente, hubiera estado de acuerdo con Moody. Ambos de ellos — Harry del futuro y el Harry actual — habían estado dispuestos a hacer lo necesario para acabar con Voldemort, y ambos lo habían hecho.

El sacrificio total del primero le había permitido el auto sacrificio del segundo suceder, proveyéndoles de un futuro mucho más brillante del que Severus podría haber imaginado o esperado.

Severus cerró sus ojos, una vez más contando todas las bendiciones y sucesos afortunados durante y después de la caída del Señor Oscuro.

Todos los seguidores de Voldemort o lo habían traicionado o acabaron muertos, y aquellos que lo habían traicionado recibieron una amnistía del Ministerio — aunque Severus se cuestionaba la sabiduría de tal acción. Severus no quería que Lucius o los demás fueran besados, por supuesto, pero aún así habían hecho cosas por las que deberían responder. Sin embargo, suponía, que algunos discutirían que era mejor en este caso dejar las cosas así y mirar hacia el futuro.

Los Malfoys y otras familias de antiguos Mortifagos comenzaron a elevarse en la sociedad. En donde la primera guerra los había dejado bajo el escrutinio de muchas familias de la luz y en la desconfianza de aquellos que tenían medio cerebro, ahora estaban obteniendo un creciente respeto, e incluso por algunos, eran `prácticamente reverenciados. Bajo otras circunstancias esto hubiera horrorizado a Severus, pero su relación con ellos, así como las interacciones de sus hijos con Harry, lo dejaban tranquilo. Eso no significaba que no mantendría un ojo siempre sobre ellos — sintiera o no que fuera aún necesario.

El mundo era diferente, o al menos el Mundo Mágico. El Ministerio se había eliminado de parte de su dejamiento y había Ganado algo de sentido común, por mucho que costara creerlo. Aún más extraño, es que mucho de esto era a causa de Lucius Malfoy. ¿Quién hubiera sabido que el hombre podía, de hecho, hacer algo de bien cuando no se enfocaba tanto en ganar poder? Aunque, Severus estaba seguro, que la productiva redirección del rubio, se debía a la deuda de su familia con Harry, quien, por los pocos años anteriores, había tomado una postura muy fuerte contra la corrupción.

Severus no podía evitar maravillarse ante el impacto de Harry en el mundo mágico, incluso ahora. Desde que Harry había re ingresado a este, la gente gravitaba a su alrededor, ansiosa por apoyarlo y ayudarlo en cualquier forma que pudieran. El Sr. Lee, representante de Vietnam y antiguo hombre lobo, mantuvo su promesa y proveía de apoyo e información siempre que podía. Aage Brown, el representante de Etiopia, lo ayudaba con cualquier estudio médico internacional y el Sr. Walter McCaffrey, el primer hombre lobo adulto curado, se había convertido en un exitoso hombre de negocios y le preveía de fondos y apoyo industrial a los proyectos y programas de Harry. Mientras más tiempo pasaba, más y más gente le daba su apoyo y Severus estaba seguro de que la lista de nombres podría llenar unos pocos metros de pergaminos a esta altura.

Una vez que Harry había recuperado un control adecuado para hacer uso de su magia de parsel — ya que el ritual había destruido por complete su bloqueo — había regresado a lo que hacía mejor. Sanar. Y así antes de graduarse de Hogwarts, e incluso antes de comenzar su tutorial con Dumbledore en su cuarto año, Harry decidido continuar donde había quedado luego de su aparición en la Internacional Confederación de Magos. Comenzó con poco, irónicamente siguiendo el consejo de la carta de Fudge que había sugerido comenzar con San Mungos, pero no tomo mucho tiempo para que se extendiera más allá de gran Bretaña.

Pero antes de eso, Harry tuvo que acostumbrarse a como el mundo lo veía ahora.

No fue una sorpresa, cuando las noticias de la caída del Señor Oscuro se extendieron como fuego, incluyendo, a pesar de los esfuerzos de Bones, la parte de Harry en ello.

Era como Halloween, de 1981, de nuevo — solo que diez veces peor.

Los Obliviadores habían trabajado a manos llenas por semanas, pero eso era lo de menos.

Harry ya no era simplemente conocido como "El-Chico-Que-Vivió", pero también como "El-Chico-Que-Da-Vida" y "El-Mantenedor-De-La-Vida", entre otros. Severus tenía que admitir, que había uno bastante divertido (se dieron cuenta gracias a que Dumbledore lo hizo notar), e incluso Harry lo encontró algo hilarante.

'El Salvavidas' (*).

A pesar de que deseaba que el Mundo Mágico dejara de pensar estos ridículos nombres y títulos para referirse a Harry, tenía que le gustaba este. Severus se preguntaba qué pasaría si conocieran el dulce. ¿Se disculparían con él por llamarlo un pequeño y comestible caramelo?

Severus se dio un sacudón mental, justo al mismo tiempo que llamaron a su puerta.

Con una pequeña sonrisa, chasqueo sus dedos, indicándole a su elfa domestica, Mitones, ir a la sala de estar y abrir la puerta principal.

La mayoría pensaría que estaría nervioso ahora que este momento había llegado, pero todo lo que estaba sintiendo era la anticipación de un gran peso siendo quitado de sus hombres. Había mantenido este secreto por mucho tiempo y había estado listo para compartirlo por casi la misma cantidad de tiempo, pero ahora finalmente era el momento.

Abrió la puerta.

**OOoOoOoOoOo**

Harry camino por el silencioso camino de piedra con, como siempre, Coral enrollada en su muñeca.

Ella indudablemente se había vuelto una veterana en ayudar a Harry con la Sanación, y (si otros pudieran entenderla) sabía tanto como cualquier Buena medi-bruja. Era adorada por todos los trabajadores de San Mungos y disfrutaba desvergonzadamente sus adoraciones (algo por lo cual Harry le hacía bromas sin piedad).

Los últimos años habían sido excepcionalmente Buenos para él, y, con 19 años, estaba esperando con ansias empezar a construir algo con alguien.

Harry sonrió suavemente, mientras sus pensamientos vagaban hacia su encantadora (aunque a veces extraña) novia, Luna Lovegood.

Ella recientemente había empezado una tutorial con alguien que se decía era un antiguo Innombrable (quien no podía ni confirmar ni negar esa acusación), y estaba esperando hacer progresos en el campo de la magia entregada voluntariamente para usarla en un Nuevo campo: Sanación Sostenida. Después de aprender sobre la donación de órganos en el mundo muggle, Luna estaba confiada en que podría llevar ese sorprendente regalo un paso más allá. Las posibilidades eran inimaginables y Harry sentía nada más que orgullo por ella y el progreso que estaba hacienda; sin embargo esperaba que estuviera dispuesta a tomar un camino diferente con él, pronto.

El plan de Harry era hacer la gran pregunta pronto, tal vez el próximo mes si es que juntaba el coraje.

Ya podía ver su vida juntos, y era gloriosa...

Él y Luna cocinando la cena mientras veían a sus dos o tres niños jugando felices en el jardín con Dobby y Coral.

Harry se dio un sacudón mental mientras la entrada de la casa aparecía frente a sus ojos.

Dobby estaba bien, aún luciendo su uniforme con orgullo y sirviendo a Harry con tanto gusto como siempre en su nuevo hogar, que Harry había comprador el año anterior.

Aunque los Flamel estaban dispuestos a dejar que Harry continuara viviendo con ellos, ya que su propiedad era más que grande, Harry sentía que era tiempo de mantenerse por sí mismo a la discutible edad de 18. Con su trabajo de sanación, se podía mantener perfectamente y volverse independiente; además, su deseo de impresionar a Luna era más que suficiente para hacerlo enfocarse en hacer una vida después de Hogwarts.

Con 19 años, Harry era el Jefe Sanador en el Centro Mundial de la Salud (CMS) (*), una organización creada por la ICM luego de que terminara su entrenamiento como medi-mago en San Mungos (lo cual ocurrió a la tierna edad de 15 mientras estaba bajo la tutorial de Dumbledore). Comprendiendo la necesidad de cooperación internacional para descubrir curas y tratamientos para enfermedades, condiciones y heridas, tanto mágicas como muggle, la CMS había surgido y fue entregada al mando de Harry quien había probado que lo incurable no era tan incurable, después de todo.

Después de la muerte de Voldemort, el aprendizaje de Harry realmente despego, en parte debido a ser capaz de tomar electivos, los que fueron Runas Antiguas y Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas (sin mencionar que ya no tenía que preocuparse por guerras y muerte). Había estado tentado de tomar Aritmancia en vez de Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas, pero Nicholas dijo que estaría más que feliz de enseñarle en el verano junto con Alquimia, lo cual termino haciendo.

En cuanto a Hogwarts y sus Profesores, las cosas continuaron como siempre, excepto por algunas cosas. Madam Pomfrey ahora ofrecía un curso introductorio para medi-brujas/magos en los fines de semana y el Profesor Lupin (con la ayuda del Profesor Flitwick) comenzaron un Torneo de Duelo de Magos que organizaban una vez al semestre.

Harry sonrió para sí mismo, pensando en el anterior hombre lobo y los otros amigos de sus padres.

Remus Lupin se había convertido en un tío adoptivo para él luego de que comenzara su tercer año en Hogwarts, a pesar que de que Lupin también era uno de sus Profesores. De alguna manera, tan solo se dio. Sirius Black, sin embargo, le tomo algo más de tiempo para construir una relación con él, y nunca logro encajar en la misma categoría de 'tío'/mentor a la que había llegado Lupin. En algunas maneras, era mejor de esta forma (para Harry al menos), pero era un triste hecho de que Sirius nunca sería la figura paterna que deseaba hubiera podido ser. Esto no significa que Harry nunca lo viera o no fuera parte de su vida; al contrario, lo visitaba bastante seguido en los veranos.

Al comienzo, Harry no estaba seguro de que debería hacer, pero luego de algo de convencimiento por parte de los Flamel, Harry accedió a visitar a Sirius. No lo lamento. Sirius se volvió el tío divertido, y aunque Harry nunca se volvió un bromista, rápidamente se enamoro del Quidditch y de volar gracias a él. Esto, gran sorpresa, llevo a Harry a unirse al equipo de Quidditch de Hufflepuff en su cuarto año y a ser capitán en el sexto. Lo que fue una sorpresa fue cuando Neville Longbottom postulo y consiguió el puesto de Guardián del equipo de Hufflepuff.

Harry aún recordaba vívidamente el primer juego de Neville. Sus padres habían podido venir y lo veían orgullosos desde las gradas. Neville había estado tan nervioso que cuando se elevaron en el aire parecía un niño de primer año antes de que lograra calmar sus nervios lo suficiente para probar porque se había convertido en el Nuevo guardián de Hufflepuff—lo cual era decir algo, ya que estaban contra Gryffindor y Ronald Weasley (el 'Rey') era su guardián.

Alice y Frank (especialmente Frank) amaban ver a su hijo jugar y con el paso del tiempo fueron capaces de hacer otras cosas que los demás padres dan por asegurado, tales como revisar las notas antes de conceder permiso para visitar la casa de un amigo. Aunque tarde, fueron capaces de experimentar lo que se habían perdido por tanto tiempo—ser el padre y la madre de Neville.

Y ahora, estaban expectantes y a punto de ser abuelos.

Neville y Hermione Granger se habían enamorado poco antes de la graduación y se casaron poco después. Ahora estaban esperando, y gracias a una maquina muggle llamada ultrasonido, sabían que era un niño. Los nombres aún danzaban por el aire, pero los nombres aún estaban dando vueltas en el aire, pero aún tenían unos meses antes de tener que escoger.

Con un feliz suspiro, Harry se detuvo en la entrada, frente a la puerta y golpeo.

No paso mucho tiempo, para que la puerta se abriera revelando a su profesor favorito.

"Hola, Profesor," saludo Harry.

"Hola, Sr. Potter, por favor pase," dijo Severus, haciéndose a un lado.

Harry entro y se saco su capa.

-Pop-

"¡Mitones se encargara de eso por el Gran Señor!" dijo Mitones, ansiosa de ayudar a Harry con la prenda de ropa.

Harry apenas contuvo un suspiro. Severus le dio una mirada de apoyo.

"Lo he intentado," dijo Severus suavemente mientras Mitones se iba.

"Yo también," dijo Harry. "Tal vez algún día. Gracias a Merlín por Dobby. Es el único que no se vuelve tan—" Harry levanto su mano y movió sus dedos, para expresar lo que no podía con palabras.

"comprendo," dijo Severus con una escondida sonrisa, antes de mirar hacia el pensadero en la mesa del otro cuarto.

"¿está bien, Profesor? Parece distraído," dijo Harry después de un momento, viendo que Severus aún no se movía.

Severus no respondió; en vez, le indico a Harry que lo siguiera y lo llevo la sala de estar donde Mitones había dispuesto de una, bastante elegante, bandeja con delicadeces. Sin embargo los ojos de Harry no estaban en la perfectamente dispuesta comida, sino en el pensadero puesto al medio.

"¿Qué está pasando?" pregunto Harry, sin estar seguro de sí debería preocuparse.

"Tengo algo que mostrarle. Es un secreto que ya no necesito mantener, al menos de usted," dijo, indicándole el pensadero.

La indicación era clara, así que Harry no dudo en caminar hacia la mesa, confiando en que su confusión y preocupación pronto tendrían respuesta.

"Esperare aquí," añadió Severus, antes de que Harry se sumergiera en el recuerdo...

Inmediatamente, Harry vio que este no era un recuerdo normal. Primero que todo, él estaba allí, pero… no era él.

Su imagen parecía tener la misma edad que él ahora, pero no era tan alto como él era, ni tan bien vestido. De hecho, sus ropas estaban en ruinas, y su salud no parecía estar mucho mejor.

Mientras su doble se arrodillaba junto a un circulo de runas dibujadas con sangre, Harry rápidamente miro a su alrededor para encontrar que el sitio le era completamente desconocido y estaba completamente destruido; sin embargo, una figura parada en la puerta era reconocible.

"¿Profesor?" susurro con duda Harry, mayormente para él mismo.

Snape-recuerdo por supuesto no lo reconoció, pero miro hacia el Harry arrodillado.

"¿está listo?" pregunto.

Harry-recuerdo asintió. "Pronto, todo esto estará deshecho y serás capaz de hacer las cosas bien."

"¿estás listo?"

"Tanto como tú lo estas."

Snape-recuerdo gruño algo por lo bajo.

"Confió en ti, Severus," dijo Harry, retrocediendo y entrando al círculo de runas dibujadas en el piso. "Si alguien puede hacerlo, eres tú."

"Tienes mucha confianza en mi Harry, más de lo que hubiera imaginado que podría recibir de ti... o cualquiera. Tratare de no defraudarte, aunque no sabrás si fallo."

"Dumbledore confiaba en ti tanto como yo lo hago," señalo Harry. "Y no fallaras. Eres demasiado terco."

"Terquedad no siempre lleva a la victoria."

"En esta ocasión, lo hará. Estamos enviando tú alma de regreso al pasado antes de que comenzáramos a perder. Si eso no es la máxima definición de terquedad, el negarse a ser derrotado, entonces no se que lo es."

"A costa de tú vida," le recordó el Futuro-Severus.

"continuare viviendo, porque no solo me recordaras tú, pero sino que seré cambiado y formado gracias a perder una parte de mi mismo, así que no lo veo como un sacrificio. Mi versión más joven no podría desear un mejor mentor."

Futuro-Severus sonrió suavemente, sus ojos llenos de tantas emociones que eran posibles identificarlas, pero no había lágrimas. "Mejor Potter, querrás decir."

Futuro-Harry se quedo quieto ante eso, pero sus ojos estaban tranquilos. "Tal vez."

Harry estaba completamente inmovilizado, mientras su mente analizaba todo y comenzaba a unir las piezas.

Severus era un viajero en el tiempo.

Había sido enviado de regreso por su futuro yo para prevenir un futuro terrible, presumiblemente causado por Lord Voldemort. ¿Qué es lo que el Profesor cambio? ¿A qué fecha había regresado exactamente? ¿Lo sabía alguien más? ¿Por qué Severus le estaba contando esto ahora?

"¿Hay algo que quieres que le diga a tu versión más joven?" pregunto Severus, devolviendo la atención de Harry de regreso al hombre.

Futuro-Harry se enderezo, aunque ladeo ligeramente su cabeza pensando mientras Harry esperaba con aliento contenido. "Ya sé, dile que dije esto: 'Severus necesita una novia. Si para cuando hayas cumplido 19, él no ha encontrado a nadie, te lo imploro mi yo más joven, soluciona esto.'"

"No debería haber preguntado," Severus se golpeo la cabeza con la mano.

Futuro-Harry soltó una risita, aunque se volvió serio una vez más cuando dijo, "Es hora."

Severus se adelanto, entrando en otro circulo en el suelo.

Harry miraba asombrado a su yo futuro, abrir sus manos para revelar marcas intrincadas que iban desde la punta de sus dedos hasta sus muñecas, solo para desaparecer bajo su túnica. Aunque sus brazos estaban cubiertos por unas mangas, las marcas comenzaron a brillar con tanta fuerza que se veían a través de la ropa. Después de unos pocos segundos, las runas en su pecho y espalda comenzaron a brillar con igual intensidad. Y entonces las runas en el suelo eruptaron, con Severus parado en medio en asombro mientras la magia surgía, envolviéndolo inmediatamente.

El aire estaba tan enturbiado que Harry estaba contento de ser solo un espectador y no estar físicamente allí. Tan solo podía imaginarse lo que se debió haber sentido.

La magia estaba llegando a tal nivel de poder que el suelo mismo se estaba moviendo mientras Severus y Futuro-Harry se miraban.

"Para Cambiar y Formar," Severus susurro en el último momento, justo mientras Futuro-Harry comenzaba a desmayarse y todo explotaba de blanco.

Y entonces el recuerdo termino. Pero no era el fin. Había otra cosa que Severus quería que Harry viera...

Se encontró a si mismo parado al lado de Severus, quien estaba simplemente parado a la entrada de Slug & Jiggers Apothecary, pero antes de que Harry pudiera preguntarse porque, los vio — Hagrid y su mucho más joven versión, el día en que había regresado al mundo mágico.

Severus los intercepto con destreza. "Buenos días, Hagrid."

"Hola, Profesor," lo saludo alegremente. "Tan solo estaba ayudando a Harry con sus materiales de la escuela."

"Ya veo," dijo Severus. Harry no pudo evitar notar como sus ojos miraban rápidamente, pero con cariño a su yo más joven.

"Oh! Oh, lo siento, Harry, este es el profesor Snape. El va a ser uno de tus profesores. También es el Jefe de la Casa de Slytherin. Profesor, este es Harry Potter."

Su más pequeño yo rápidamente estiro la mano. "Hola, Profesor Snape."

Harry aún podía recordar que tan intimidado, pero ansioso de complacer al hombre se había encontrado cuando estrecho la mano de Severus, pero solo en ese momento realizo que había sido algo más que un mero estrechamiento de manos.

Había sido el comienzo.

"Hola, Sr. Potter."

Harry fue arrojado fuera del pensadero, pero se recupero con rapidez.

Harry se giro para encontrar a Severus esperándolo pacientemente sentado al final del sofá. Sin una palabra, tomo el asunto enfrente de este. Por un largo tiempo ninguno hablo, pero entonces Harry aclaro su garganta.

"Creo que soy afortunado de que tengas una novia ahora."

"Prometida," lo corrigió Severus.

Harry sonrió, aunque eso levanto una pregunta. "¿Ella lo sabe?"

Negó con la cabeza, "No, y dudo que nunca lo sepa. De hecho, si me salgo con la mía, nadie más sabrá de esto."

Harry lo pensó por un segundo antes de continuar. "¿Estuvo ella también en ese futuro?"

"No, o al menos, nunca la conocí."

"¿Cuánto han cambiado las cosas?" pregunto Harry.

"Más de lo que puedo expresar, pero las cosas hoy son vastamente diferentes y mejores de lo que resultaron originalmente."

"Tan solo puedo imaginar cómo sería un mundo donde Voldemort acabara ganando."

"Cuando decidimos intentar viajar en el tiempo, había ganado hace meses... en Europa de todos modos."

Harry trago saliva con dureza con esa idea, antes de mirar la bandeja con comida para ordenar sus pensamientos.

"Todos murieron, ¿cierto?"

"Casi todos, pero eso no importa ahora. Las cosas son diferentes y Voldemort se fue para siempre."

"¿Por qué me estás diciendo esto ahora?" pregunto Harry, mirándolo de Nuevo.

"Se sintió correcto compartir el secreto contigo hoy, ya que en el antiguo futuro, este es el día en que me enviaste de regreso."

Harry sonrió, preguntándose qué tan diferente se había vuelto por causa de Snape — pero no podía preguntar eso por ahora. Su antiguo-futuro yo estaba en lo cierto. No podría haber pedido un mejor mentor, o Potter. "Y creo que esta es lo mejor que he hecho... que hare, eh... que alguna vez sucedió porque lo hice."

"Así lo creo," admitió Severus, divertido.

**OOoOoOoOoOo**

El mundo mágico al mirar hacia Harry Potter y la epoca en que había vivido se referirían a esos años como los de los grandes cambios. Sus amigos, familia y sus mentores serían vistos como gigantescos héroes cabalgando junto y detrás de un rey sin egoísmo. Basta con decir que era recordado con cariño muy avanzadas las centurias siguientes.

Harry y Luna se casaron unos pocos meses después de haber descubierto sobre el viaje de Severus en el tiempo. Harry mantuvo el secreto de Severus, aunque extrañamente (o tal vez no tanto) Luna le dejo entrever que ella lo sabía. Severus no pareció molestarse en nada.

Después de eso, aunque no tan inmediatamente después, tuvieron una hija, Lilan, seguida muy de cerca por una realmente gran sorpresa—trillizos, dos de los cuales era dos niños idénticos, Julián y Ramsés. El tercero era otra niña, Morissa. Lilan siguió los pasos de su padre y se volvió una magnifica sanadora, conocida como 'La Restauradora', mientras que los trillizos abarcaron de todo un poco, volviéndose 'Los Tres Maestros'. Todos eran hablantes de parsel.

Harry se volvió conocido como 'El Mago de la Vida', mientras Luna se volvió 'La Dama de la Restauración', gracias a su trabajo en magia de sacrificio y donaciones de órganos.

Los mejores amigos de Harry y Luna, Neville y Hermione, también tuvieron su parte en la historia, ayudando a formar el Centro Mundial de la Salud y asistiendo en muchos de los proyectos de Harry. Neville se enfoco en Alquimia y Herbología, mientras Hermione se volvió la reina de la investigación e invención, hacienda equipo con Luna para fusionar imaginación y lógica para crear soluciones incomparables. Las dos parejas eran a menudo comparadas con los fundadores de Hogwarts, pero los frutos de sus trabajos fueron más allá de los límites de una nación.

Y en cuanto a los otros dos más famosos amigos de Harry, ellos también tuvieron su impacto en la historia.

Después de hacer carrera como un Auror, Gregory Goyle se convirtió en jefe del Departamento de Enforzamiento de la Ley Mágica. Se volvió mucho más renombrado que lo que fue Ojo-Loco Moody. Tuvo dos hijos, uno a quien nombro Vincent.

Draco se convirtió en Jefe Hechicero del Wizengamot después de obtener varias posiciones políticas, incluyendo Gobernador de Hogwarts tal como su padre había sido. Tuvo siete hijos, uno al que llamo como su padre y otros como Severus Snape. Ayudo a financiar muchos de los proyectos de Harry, así como también a promoverlos y compartirlos con el Mundo Mágico.

Coral, estaba esperando familia por su cuenta, junto a un atractivo pero serio macho que insistió en quedarse alrededor luego de que hubieran salido las criadas del cascaron— razón por la cual a Coral le gustaba para comenzar. Los Potter estaban felices de darles la bienvenida a más serpientes en su casa.

Dobby sirvió felizmente a los Potter por el resto de su vida y fue sobrevivido por un hijo y una hija que tuvo con una elfina que Luna rescato no mucho después de casarse con Harry. Se llamaron Wiglet y Meebles.

En cuanto a los mentores de Harry, aunque no brillaron con tanta fuerza en la historia, tampoco fueron olvidados.

De acuerdo a los filósofos en el futuro, la más importante contribución de los Flamel para el mundo había sido su crianza de Harry. Le dieron algo que Harry nunca había tenido el privilegio de tener en sus primeros años en la línea original de tiempo. Verdadero amor parental y guianza — ser amado incondicionalmente y disciplinado en consecuencia. Junto con Alquimia, Aritmancia y un montón de otras materias, los Flamel le habían mostrado a Harry como ser un buen padre. No uno perfecto, ya que es imposible, pero uno bueno. Con ellos como modelo, Harry (junto a Luna) habían logrado criar a cuatro magníficos individuos que a cambio continuaron con su trabajo, impactando directamente en las siguientes cinco generaciones del mundo mágico. Y de esta manera, una pareja que no había podido tener hijos por si mismos habían sido capaces de dejar un legado sin fin. La piedra filosofal palidecía en comparación.

Albus Dumbledore, el más grande Director de Hogwarts en los siglos 20 y 21, sería visto por los historiadores como uno de los magos más influentes del Segundo milenio. Después de la muerte de Voldemort, lenta, pero sistemáticamente fue dejando sus varios cargos, par air tomando un papel más de consultor mientras ayudaba a establecer procedimientos y códigos oficiales (y no oficiales) de ética que ayudarían a moldear y a mejorar vastamente la forma en que la sociedad mágica era gobernada. Una década después, y cuando claramente no era el único 'rayo de luz', Dumbledore fue capaz finalmente de hacer lo que siempre soñó hacer — retirarse por complete de la vida pública y dedicarse a las cosas simples de la vida. Fue recibido en la familia Potter como un abuelo honorario, y se regocijo en malcriar a los hijos de Harry y, alrededor del mismo tiempo, estuvo fascinado de sostener en sus brazos al único hijo de Severus. Y así, cuando su hora finalmente llego, después de muchos años más, Dumbledore falleció en su sueño, anciano, pero contento.

En cuanto a Severus Snape, el hombre que fue responsable de que todo esto sucediera, se caso con una hermosa mujer unos pocos años más joven que él, no mucho después de que Harry se casara con Luna. Sólo tuvieron un hijo y lo llamaron Theseus Harrison Snape. Severus nunca lo dijo, pero 'Harrison' era en honor del Harry que había conocido y en gratitud del Harry que ahora conocía.

El mundo nunca sabría del inmenso sacrificio que Severus había hecho y del que había sido testigo. Nunca sabrían del futuro donde habrían muerto o sido esclavizados, pero lo que sabían es que era el hombre que había ayudado a formar a Harry en el hombre que todos reverenciaban. Sabían que él era el Maestro Supremo de Pociones, el Valiente Slytherin, y el Sabio Director — y para Severus eso era más que suficiente. No le interesaba ni necesitaba ser recordado por el mundo. Había hecho lo que pretendía hacer — Cambiar y Formar el futuro.

**~~~FIN~~~**

**Nota de Autora:** Bueno, está terminado. Muchísimas gracias por leerlo y a todos los que dejaron un reviews. Sus pensamientos, temores, y críticas honestas me ayudaron a mí y mí musa una gran cantidad. Ha sido un viaje divertido, y aunque extrañare escribir esta historia, no mentiré, también es un alivio que esté terminada. Gracias de nuevo ^^.

**Aclaraciones:**

(*)'El Salvavidas' (*): En ingles "lifesaver", si buscan en imágenes de google, verán que existen unos dulces de menta refrescante (también hay de otros sabores), que tienen, forma de los salvavidas que se usan en barcos para los que caen al agua. Fueron creados en 1912.

(*)Center of World Health (CWH) (*) En ingles, en el original.

**Gracias por sus Reviews a: **Kendra Dhyanna, alessa-vulturi, satorichiva, Paladium, Shadir y Guest.


End file.
